Antarsía
by Solar Knight Marie
Summary: El dios supremo del Olimpo, Zeus, ha puesto sus ojos en Hilda de Polaris, sacerdotisa de Odín. Hera, harta de las infidelidades de su marido, decide idear un plan para derrocarlo ¿Estallará una nueva guerra?
1. Los celos de Hera

**Si he de ser sincera estoy un poco nerviosa. Nunca había pensado en escribir un fic de Saint Seiya, mi serie favorita. En serio fue todo un reto para mí escribir este primer capítulo, pero lo hice con mucho gusto, ya que este fic se lo dedico a mi buen amigo, ****wolfgang2026****, que me pidió le escribiera algo en este universo. Así que, amigo, este fic va para ti, espero que disfrutes de este primer capítulo.**

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad del maestro Masami Kurumada. Tan sólo espero no deshonrar esta maravillosa obra con este intento de fic.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Ésta, a la que, dícese, llaman Galaxia, forma parte de los círculos visibles. No les era posible a los hijos de Zeus ser partícipes del honor del cielo a no ser que alguno de ellos mamase del pecho de Hera"_

Eratóstenes de Cirene, Catasterismos 34 Galaxia

**Escena 01: Los celos de Hera**

El Monte Olimpo. La montaña más alta de Grecia y morada de los Dioses Olímpicos. En la cima del monte, en el Paraíso suspendido en el cielo, se encontraba el palacio de los dioses que protegían el territorio griego. El llamado "Concilio de los Dioses", un palacio esplendoroso, el máximo ejemplo de la arquitectura griega, construido por dioses menores, que alababan a "Los Olímpicos". De predominante estilo Dórico, con altas columnas blancas de mármol. No había en los cielos, la tierra, los mares o el inframundo un palacio como ese. Después de todo, estaba dedicado al "Padre de los dioses", al dios de hombres y dioses, Zeus.

Desde el balcón de su habitación, el poderoso Zeus contemplaba cada recóndito lugar de la Tierra. Su apariencia era la de un hombre de edad media, con un largo cabello plateado, liso, que ondeaba seductoramente con el viento. Vestía una túnica blanca, que dejaba descubiertos sus fuertes brazos. Sus ojos celestes, más puros que el mismísimo cielo, estaban fijos en uno de los lugares llamados "olvidado por los dioses", Asgard.

En medio del vendaval y de los incontables casquetes de hielo, se encontraba la sacerdotisa de Odín, Hilda de Polaris. Luego de haber sido controlada por Poseidón y de los altercados con los Caballeros de Atena, la hermosa mujer había retomado sus deberes, orando incesantemente por la paz de su amada tierra congelada. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas, su largo vestido azul celeste ondeaba con el viento, así como su brillante cabellera platinada. Sus ojos cerrados, su hermoso cuerpo. A Zeus se la antojaba como la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto en mucho tiempo. La deseaba. Deseaba poseer a Hilda de Polaris, sacerdotisa de Odín. Y lo que Zeus deseaba, Zeus lo conseguía.

El todopoderoso se tendió en su lecho, bebiendo una copa de vino, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Ninguna mujer podía resistírsele y obviamente Hilda no sería la excepción. Ahora que había fijado su objetivo, tan sólo le quedaba idear una estrategia y hacerle una "visita" a la pacífica doncella de Asgard.

-Así que ahora intentarás seducir a una sacerdotisa de Odín.

Hera hizo aparición en los aposentos de su marido. La diosa madre vestía una túnica griega blanca, sujeta en la cintura con un fajón de oro. Su largo cabello rojizo estaba suelto, decorado únicamente por una tiara de oro. Sus ojos verde jade miraban acusadoramente al Dios de los Cielos. Zeus levantó la mirada hacia su mujer. Al notar la molestia en su rostro, se levantó, sirvió una copa de vino y se la tendió a su esposa.

-Parece que Poseidón ya se ha involucrado con ella – dijo Zeus – Es encantadora. ¿No opinas lo mismo, Hera?

Dicho esto salió de la habitación, dejando a una muy enfadada Hera. La mujer azotó la copa de oro contra el suelo. Estaba furiosa. Durante siglos, milenios o incluso más tiempo, había tenido que soportar las continuas amantes de su marido, fueran diosas o simples mortales. Y también estaban todos esos hijos bastardos. ¿Qué clase de gobernante tenía el Olimpo? ¿Cómo era posible que un dios sin escrúpulos como su marido se hiciera cargo del orden del mundo griego? Hera había tenido suficiente de las humillaciones. No estaba dispuesta a soportar la altanería de su marido ni un minuto más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Asgard. Palacio de Valhalla.**

La regidora de Asgard, Hilda de Polaris, estaba sentada en su trono. La preocupación en su rostro, alteraba aquellas hermosas e inocentes facciones. Y no era para menos, cuando se presentaba en su tierra tal suceso. Un acontecimiento que no se había visto nunca, del que no existían registros históricos en aquella tierra congelada.

-Hermana, nuestros invitados han llegado – la hermana menor de Hilda, Fler, hizo aparición en el salón principal. Una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la sacerdotisa de Odín.

Fler llegó acompañada por Saori Kido, abrigada con una capa blanca, sobre su vestido azul celeste. Junto a ella iba uno de sus más fieles Caballeros, el Pegaso Seiya. Hilda se puso de pie y se acercó a los recién llegados. Saori y Seiya la saludaron con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Bienvenidos a Asgard – saludó la peliplateada – Me honra tenerlos en mi palacio, Atena, Pegaso.

-No podíamos dejar a una amiga en la tribulación – dijo Saori. Mientras tanto, Seiya se abrazaba, tratando de calentarse. El frío era intenso, aún a pesar de llevar un grueso abrigo de piel, de color café.

-Aún no me acostumbro al frío de Asgard – comentó el Santo de Pegaso – Por cierto, aún no me explicas por qué estamos aquí, Saori.

Hacía tres días, Saori había recibido un mensaje de Hilda. La tierra de Asgard había empezado a reconstruirse y recuperar la paz que fuera amenazada por Poseidón. Por tal motivo, a Saori le sorprendió que la regente de Asgard implorara por su ayuda y consejo, como diosa olímpica. Inmediatamente organizó un viaje a Asgard. Tatsumi había insistido en acompañarla, pero ella amablemente le había pedido que se quedara esperando noticias del resto de los Caballeros de Bronce. Así, había partido con Seiya, quien fue asediado por Tatsumi, que le pedía que cuidara de su "señora".

La mirada llena de sufrimiento de Hilda extrañó a Seiya. Entonces, Fler tomó la palabra:

-Nuestra tierra, aquella que sufre el castigo divino para que otros pueblos puedan vivir plenamente, ha sufrido un acontecimiento sin precedentes. Incluso después de las manipulaciones de Poseidón y la lucha contra ti, Atena, parece que el poder divino insiste en castigarnos.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que sucedió? – preguntó Seiya, empezando a preocuparse. Por las palabras de Fler, parecía como si una terrible desgracia hubiera azotado a Asgard.

-Por favor, síganme y les contaré todo.

Hilda y Fler guiaron a sus invitados hasta el exterior del palacio. Seiya miró a su alrededor, recordando las fervientes batallas que los Caballeros de Bronce habían sostenido con los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard. Por culpa de las ambiciones de Poseidón, Asgard había perdido a sus valiosos guerreros, protectores de las señoritas Hilda y Fler. Pronto se encontraron en un lugar bastante familiar, era el sitio donde descansaba la inmensa estatua del dios guardián de aquella tierra, Odín. Tan sólo había un problema, la estatua a la cual la gente de Asgard le oraba había desaparecido.

-¡La estatua! – Seiya corrió hasta el sitio donde antes yacía la escultura de Odín – Pero… no puede ser – se volteó hacia Hilda – ¿Qué sucedió?

-Hace tres días exactamente, un fuerte temblor fue sentido en todo Asgard – explicó Hilda – Entonces, una misteriosa y densa neblina envolvió nuestra tierra. Dicha neblina duró un día completo. Era tan densa que era imposible salir. Impensable adentrarse en el bosque o siquiera acercarse a este sitio para orar por la seguridad de mi pueblo. Cuando los guardias del palacio y nosotras vinimos aquí, nos dimos cuenta de que la estatua de nuestro dios Odín había desaparecido.

-¿Desapareció? ¿Pero cómo? – espetó el santo de Pegaso, visiblemente sorprendido con el relato – Una estatua enorme como esa…

-Por eso mi hermana está tan preocupada – intervino Fler – Algo como esto jamás se había presenciado en Asgard. Imposible pensar que una estatua se moviera por sí misma, mucho menos que alguien pudiera llevársela sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Hilda ¿no han encontrado ninguna pista? – la interrogó Saori – Algo que pueda indicar qué fue lo que sucedió.

Hilda asintió y guió a Saori hasta la base de la estatua. Seiya las siguió, quedándose sorprendido con lo que allí se encontraba. Una brillante flecha dorada estaba clavada en la roca. A su alrededor había seis esplendorosas plumas de pavo real. Seiya no entendía qué significaban esos símbolos, más Saori parecía comprender lo que sucedía.

-Hasta ayer habían siete plumas de pavo real – les contó Fler – Extrañamente una de ellas desapareció hoy. Aunque los guardias recogieron estas plumas y las llevaron al palacio, misteriosamente desaparecieron y regresaron a este lugar. Además, esta flecha – la rubia intentó sacarla, pero le fue imposible – nadie ha podido moverla de este lugar.

-Déjenme intentarlo – dijo Seiya. El castaño sujetó la flecha de oro con ambas manos y ni aún así consiguió moverla siquiera un poco.

-Es tal y como lo decía Fler – argumentó Saori, sosteniendo una de las plumas que brilló en cuando su mano la rozó.

-¡La pluma! Está reaccionando al cosmos de Atena – observó Fler, sorprendida. Saori dejó la pluma y miró instintivamente al cielo.

-¿Has descubierto algo? – preguntó Hilda, esperanzada.

-Creo que sé quién está detrás de todo esto – los presentes miraron fijamente a la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría – Una flecha dorada y plumas de pavo real. La flecha es el símbolo de mi hermana Artemisa, la diosa de la Caza y las plumas, son el símbolo de la Diosa Madre, Hera.

-No puede ser – dijo Hilda, impactada con las palabras de la mujer – Dos diosas olímpicas. Pero, no comprendo ¿qué quieren dos diosas olímpicas de esta tierra?

-¿Qué ganaban llevándose esa estatua? – preguntó Seiya – No tiene sentido.

-Sí lo tiene. Si esa estatua era algo más que un simple monumento en honor a Odín – Saori y Seiya miraron fijamente a la sacerdotisa y a su hermana.

-Desde tiempos inmemoriales – explicó Fler – se decía que esa estatua guardaba el alma del dios Odín. Es por eso que las personas de Asgard siempre vienen a orar aquí, porque creen firmemente que el espíritu de Odín escucha sus plegarias. La estatua es el símbolo de esta tierra, su fuente de protección. Sin ella, el temor se esparcirá por nuestra tierra – Fler bajó la mirada, sumida en la profunda tristeza. Su hermana le dedicó una mirada de comprensión.

-No sabía qué más hacer, por eso fue que te llamé, gran Atena – dijo Hilda, con tono suplicante – Por favor, ayuda a mi pueblo. Haré lo que me pidas, arriesgaría mi vida con tal de que mi amada tierra de Asgard viva en paz.

-Mi querida Hilda, veo que has recuperado ese espíritu compasivo y bondadoso – le dijo Atena, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios – Te prometo que yo, como Atena y como Saori Kido, haré todo lo que sea necesario para proteger a esta tierra. Seiya – se volteó hacia su acompañante – debemos regresar a la mansión para recopilar información. Además debemos viajar al Santuario, los Caballeros Dorados deben estar al tanto de la situación. Aún no sabemos qué es lo que nos espera.

-Tienes razón, Saori – respondió Pegaso.

-Les pido que se queden aquí esta noche – dijo Hilda – Prepararé un transporte para ustedes. Estará listo mañana a primera hora – Fler, por favor lleva a nuestros invitados a sus habitaciones.

Fler asintió y guió a Seiya y Saori de vuelta al palacio de Valhalla. Mientras tanto, Hilda permaneció mirando fijamente el lugar donde solía estar la estatua del dios al que ella tanto le oraba. Aún no lograba comprender qué podían querer dos diosas olímpicas de esa tierra. Más aún, ¿por qué tomaron la estatua de su dios? ¿Y cómo lo hicieron? La bella sacerdotisa se arrodilló y juntó sus manos, dispuesta a rogar por la protección de su dios. Elevó sus cosmos, junto con sus oraciones.

_Mi dios Odín, protector de esta tierra de Asgard. Nosotros vivimos bajo condiciones extremas, sin recibir el calor del Sol, pero aún así no nos quejamos y tratamos de salir adelante día a día. Por favor, voltea tu rostro compasivo a este tu pueblo de Asgard y protégenos de cualquier tribulación que esté por venir. No dejes que la oscuridad se cierna sobre este pueblo que tanto amo. Si así lo deseas, puedes tomar mi vida, pero salva a Asgard, sálvalo._

Antes de que pudiera concluir sus oraciones, Hilda sintió un poderoso cosmos rodeándola. Abrió los ojos, asustada y miró a su alrededor. Jamás había sentido un cosmos como ese. Era tan diferente al de Atena y sus caballeros, pero tampoco se parecía al de Poseidón y sus Marinas. Era completamente distinto, como salido de otra dimensión.

-¿Adónde estás mirando, servidora de Odín?

Entonces, apareció frente a ella un hombre. Era alto, de tez morena. Su largo cabello platinado estaba recogido en una cola alta. Sus ojos celestes estaban fijos en la sacerdotisa. Vestía como un simple campesino de Asgard, pero su presencia era intimidante, como la de un dios. Se acercó a ella y se arrodilló al lado de la mujer, tocando su mejilla, que estaba fría como el hielo.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó Hilda, con voz desafiante. Se puso de pie y exhibió el altivo porte que debía tener como regente de Asgard – No eres un simple humano, tu imponente cosmos te delata.

-Eres una mujer astuta – dijo el hombre – No hay duda de por qué Poseidón puso sus ojos en ti. Es una lástima que fuera derrotado. Tú eres una excelente herramienta, Hilda de Polaris.

-Seas quien seas, no permito que me hablen así – espetó la mujer, ofendida. "Herramienta", ella no era ninguna herramienta. Si bien era cierto, había cometido errores en el pasado y, aunque no hubiera sido su culpa, pues había sido manipulada por Poseidón, la idea de haber pensado en apoderarse del mundo aún la atormentaba.

-Parece que no me equivoqué contigo – contestó el peliplateado, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios – Eres exactamente el tipo de mujer que me gusta – se puso en pie, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Hilda – Alégrate, mujer, porque el gran Zeus ha puesto sus ojos en ti.

El cuerpo del hombre brilló, e inmediatamente sus ropas cambiaron, convirtiéndose en una túnica blanca, de mangas largas. Sobre sus hombros reposaba una protección de oro y alrededor de su cintura yacía un cinturón de oro con piedras preciosas. Sus cabellos se soltaron de la coleta y brillaron con más intensidad que antes. Hilda permaneció inmóvil, sorprendida con la escena que estaba presenciando. Estaba ante Zeus, padre de los dioses olímpicos, aquel ente famoso por sus infidelidades y continuos amoríos extramaritales. Zeus acercó sus labios a la oreja de Hilda y le susurró:

-Serás mías, aquí y ahora – la mujer, indignada, le dio una bofetada y se alejó lo más que pudo de él – No es sabio resistirse, Hilda de Polaris.

La mujer no volteó y caminó rápidamente de regreso al palacio. No iba a permitir que nadie se dirigiera a ella de esa forma, ni siquiera un dios. Pero Hilda no contaba con que Zeus fuera en verdad persistente. El todopoderoso había puesto sus ojos en ella y no descansaría hasta saciar sus deseos. Ninguna mujer, diosa o mortal, se había resistido a él. Internamente, el dios se sentía complacido. Nada mejor que una mujer terca y fuerte para excitarlo. Cada uno de sus movimientos hacía que la deseara cada vez más.

Hilda de pronto se vio tendida en el frío hielo. Zeus estaba encima de ella, sosteniendo firmemente sus muñecas con sus manos. Las fuertes piernas del dios aprisionaban las caderas de la mujer, haciéndole imposible moverse. El rostro de Zeus exhibía una mirada triunfante. Ni siquiera la sacerdotisa de Odín escaparía de sus garras. Porque él era una fiera y ella era su presa.

-¿Así es como se comporta Zeus, el regente del Olimpo? – preguntó Hilda, desafiante, mientras intentaba en vano mover sus piernas – ¿Acaso crees que por ser un dios puedes hacer lo que te plazca con los seres humanos?

Zeus no respondió. En cambio, aprovechó que Hilda estaba hablando para apoderarse de sus labios, en un beso fogoso, cargado de deseo. La mujer intentaba zafarse de su agarre, al tiempo que movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, en un intento por liberarse de ese desagradable contacto.

-¡Espada de Odín!

La sacerdotisa simplemente sintió que sus labios y su cuerpo eran liberados. Se incorporó lentamente, sentándose en el frío suelo. Pudo ver a Zeus de pie, lejos de ella, con un corte en la ceja derecha. Zeus lanzó una fría risotada, limpiándose la sangre.

-Así que los humanos insisten en levantar la mano contra los dioses – dijo Zeus, mirando a la figura que había aparecido.

-Mientras la señorita Hilda esté en peligro, levantaré mi mano contra cualquiera, sean dioses u hombres.

Esa voz. No podía ser. Debía estar soñando. Hilda miró hacia atrás. Vestido con la armadura sagrada de su estrella guardiana, estaba ante ella, el más fuerte de sus antiguos protectores. Aquel que había sido su guardián, quien siempre había permanecido a su lado. Aquel que había dado su vida en su lucha contra Sorrento de Sirenia. ¿Qué hacía allí él? ¿Acaso no había muerto debido a los engaños de Poseidón? No podía ser.

-¿Quién osa levantar su mano contra Zeus, dios del Olimpo?

-Soy uno de los dioses guerreros de Asgard, Siegfried de Dubhe Alfa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saori ya había podido sentir el terrible cosmos que se había cernido sobre Asgard. Aquel cosmos que era incluso más poderoso e intimidante que el de Poseidón. Un cosmos sin igual, tan sólo podía tratarse de su padre, Zeus. Preocupada por la seguridad de Hilda, Saori se colocó nuevamente la capa, dispuesta a regresar al sitio donde se había separado de la sacerdotisa. Cuando había colocado su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, otro poderoso cosmos apareció en su habitación. La joven diosa se volteó, sólo para encontrarse con su hermana.

-Tiempo sin vernos, Atena.

Vestida con su larga túnica blanca con los hombros descubiertos y sus ornamentos azules, estaba la diosa de la Caza. Su largo cabello rubio caía grácilmente sobre su espalda y sus brillantes ojos verdes miraban a la diosa de la guerra con cierta frialdad.

-Artemisa. Así que no estaba equivocada – dijo Saori, elevando sus cosmos al mismo nivel que el de su hermana – Tú estás involucrada en esto. Pero ¿por qué?

-Aliarse con "la del trono dorado" tiene sus ventajas – respondió Artemisa – Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, hermana.

De repente, se sintió cómo desaparecía el inmenso cosmos que Saori había sentido al principio. Al parecer, Zeus había decidido marcharse de Asgard. El viento sopló con más fuerza. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido mientras Zeus había estado en Asgard.

-Nuestro padre acaba de marcharse – dijo la diosa de la caza – No ha cambiado nada. Aunque parece que esta vez sus planes no salieron como lo esperaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Atena, únete a Hera en su misión para derrocar a nuestro padre – la figura de Artemisa empezó a desaparecer.

-¿Derrocarlo? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-La Oscuridad se ceñirá nuevamente sobre la tierra, Atena. Esta vez no tendrás el poder para oponerte a los dioses. Lucha de nuestro lado y obtendrás el lugar que mereces en el Olimpo.

-¡Artemisa, espera!

Pero la diosa ya había desaparecido. Saori se quedó inmóvil, meditando las palabras de su hermana. Así que todo eso en realidad lo había empezado Hera. Pero, derrocar a Zeus era demasiado. Nadie nunca había logrado mover a Zeus de su puesto como gobernante supremo del Olimpo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bien, este ha sido el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia. Espero sus reviews con sugerencias, dudas, quejas…**


	2. Pacto con Perséfone

**Vaya, me he tardado prácticamente dos meses en actualizar. Para quienes estén leyendo este fic, me disculpo, en verdad no he tenido tiempo de nada con la universidad. Mil disculpas y muchas gracias por leer esta historia, que va dedicada a mi gran amigo wolfgang2026.**

**Ya lo saben, personajes de Kurumada-sensei (¡mi ídolo!)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Y él, Zeus, fue a la cama de la abundante Deméter, quien concibió a Perséfone, la de blancos brazos, robada por Hades del lado de su madre."_

_La Teogonía, Hesíodo._

**Escena 02: Pacto con Perséfone**

**Italia.**

_Un día antes…_

La ciudad costera de Cumas. Fundada por colonos de Calcidia hacia el año 740 a.C. En este lugar, se encontraba el sitio del cual los pobladores se mantenían alejados, el cráter de _Averno_. Según las historias que se relataban, ese oscuro lugar no traía más que mala fortuna a quien se atrevía a acercarse sin hacer una ofrenda. Y, después de todo, el Emperador del Inframundo era un ser digno de admiración y culto, aunque no muchas personas no solían pensar de esa manera.

Una mujer encapuchada caminaba con paso seguro hacia Averno, la llamada "entrada al Inframundo". Un par de mujeres que pasaban por allí le advirtieron que debía mantenerse alejada de aquel sitio, pero ella simplemente las ignoró y apuró el paso. Habiendo llegado a aquella cueva excavada en la roca, la mujer se quitó la capucha, dejando ver su rojizo y sedoso cabello. Hera sonrió, al tiempo que se internaba en la oscuridad del pasaje al Inframundo. No necesitaba luz, pues su resplandeciente cosmos era más que suficiente para alumbrar su camino. Además, entre más pronto los guardianes del Hades se dieran cuenta de su presencia, mucho mejor para ella. Tenía que encontrarse con aquella mujer, ya que, por el momento, el mayor de sus hermanos no podía hacer nada por ella.

Hera se encontró pronto dentro de los dominios de su hermano, Hades. No podía compararse con su reino en los cielos, pues el Érebo era sombrío y temible. Nadie en su sano juicio querría pisar aquella tierra. La diosa madre ni se inmutó cuando vio cómo una fila larga de personas listas para ser recibidas en el sitio del Hades que les correspondía. "Todo sea por el bien del mundo", se decía a sí misma la diosa.

-La estaba esperando, Señora de los Cielos – una sutil voz masculina le dio la bienvenida.

Hera levantó la mirada. Ante ella se encontraba un hombre de atractivo físico. Sus largos cabellos lisos eran de color violáceos, sus ojos platinados le daban un toque de misterio. Vestía una larga túnica de mangas largas, una prenda en color púrpura, tan intenso que casi llegaba a convertirse en negro. La túnica tenía ornamentos de plata en el cuello, que le conferían un aire de grandeza. Esos penetrantes ojos plateados estaban fijos en los verdes de la madre del cielo, que no se sentía para nada intimidada.

Hera lo miraba, recelosa. Aquel sujeto no le inspiraba confianza. Después de todo ¿qué habitante del Inframundo podía inspirarle confianza? Sabía que no era un buen momento el bajar a aquel mundo, ya que su hermano permanecería "sellado" por algún tiempo más, pero también estaba consciente de que su "misión" no podía esperar.

-Mil disculpas, señora Hera. – dijo de pronto el sujeto, con una galante sonrisa – Aún no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Sarpedón – le dedicó una reverencia a la diosa. Hera no estaba segura de haber escuchado ese nombre antes, sin embargo, trató de no hacerlo demasiado evidente – Es natural que no me conozca. Yo soy el guardián de la Emperatriz del Inframundo.

-Así que la Señora del Inframundo sabía de mi llegada – espetó Hera – Entonces, supongo que ella podrá recibirme ¿verdad?

-En efecto. Mi Señora la está esperando. – Sarpedón hizo aparecer una antigua llave de plata en su mano derecha. La llave brilló unos instantes, antes de que una enorme puerta negra apareciera ante ellos – Por aquí, por favor.

Sin estar aún muy convencida, Hera se dispuso a seguir a Sarpedón a través de un laberíntico camino de túneles negros, iluminados con la tenue luz de una pocas antorchas por sobre sus cabezas. Finalmente alcanzaron el final del camino y una luz cegadora aturdió a la diosa. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, Hera se encontró una escena increíble.

Se trataba de un paraíso en el mismísimo Infierno. Los alrededores estaban cubiertos de ricos jardines, con todo tipo de hermosas flores inimaginables, entre las cuales abundaban las rosas blancas. Sarpedón le indicó que lo siguiera hasta donde se encontraba un elegante palacio griego, tan blanco que brillaba como perlas. Hera contemplaba asombrada la magnificencia de aquella edificación. Ambos visitantes caminaron hasta la entrada, subieron por unas blancas escaleras, hasta que llegaran a la entrada principal.

El interior era aún más impresionante que la fachada exterior. Las columnas estaban recubiertas por un material brillante que parecía ser plata. Los techos estaba finamente decorados con pequeños zafiros y en el centro del salón había una fuente circular. Al fondo del salón, yacían un par de puertas blancas con decorados de plata. Sarpedón llamó a la puerta con un golpe de sus nudillos. Inmediatamente, las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver una amplia habitación.

Recostada sobre un kline de color negro yacía una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos rizados, de color arena. Iba peinada con una cola alta, que dejaba algunos pequeños mechones rebeldes sueltos. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un elegante vestido griego, de color negro como la noche. Llevaba una gargantilla plateada con zafiros, a juego con un par de brazaletes y unos pendientes con forma de estrella de cinco puntas. A su lado, una mujer más joven, con el cabello negro y con vestido negro bastante corto, de cuello en forma de uve, tocaba un arpa.

Aún en la entrada de la habitación, Sarpedón se arrodilló y pronunció las siguientes palabras:

-Mi Señora Perséfone, nuestra honorable invitada está aquí.

La mujer de cabellos color arena abrió sus ojos azules, aquellos que recordaban a los de su padre y esbozó una sonrisa. Se puso de pie con elegancia y le hizo señas a su guardián para que se acercara. El aludido obedeció, siendo seguido muy de cerca por Hera.

-La diosa madre, mujer de infinita belleza, cuyo temple no tiene comparación. ¡Qué gran honor recibirla en mi recinto! – Hera ni se inmutó con sus palabras. Ella bien sabía que la familia celestial no era querida en los dominios de Hades y por eso dudaba de las palabras de Perséfone – Por favor, vamos a conversar, Señora Mía. Megera, puedes retirarte – se dirigió a la joven de cabello negro, que inmediatamente desapareció por una pequeña puerta, no sin antes dedicarle a Hera una reverencia, dejando ver sus ojos azules, iguales a los de Perséfone.

-No te quitaré mucho tiempo, Emperatriz del inframundo – dijo Hera, con voz pausada – Seré breve, así que no tienes por qué tomarte tantas molestias conmigo.

-No sería correcto recibir de una manera tan descortés a la hermana de mi honorable esposo. Por favor, mi Señora Hera – insistió.

Hera supuso que lo mejor era cuidar sus modales, después de todo, tenía que mostrar toda su paciencia y educación, eso si es que deseaba convencer a Perséfone para que colaborara con ella. Sí, lo mejor era dejarse llevar, pues se encontraba en los dominios de su hermano y no era prudente tener una mala actitud. Aún cuando eso significara tener que comportarse de forma "sumisa".

-Está bien.

Perséfone condujo a Hera hasta la terraza de la habitación, donde aguardaban dos asientos de respaldo alto, ambos de plata. Perséfone invitó a Hera a sentarse. Ella accedió. Tenía que admitir que la vista era impresionante. Hera pensó que sólo sus jardines en el Olimpo podían compararse con la magnificencia que estaba contemplando.

-Es impresionante encontrar un lugar así en el Inframundo – dijo la diosa madre. Perséfone le sonrió.

-Este fue un regalo del Emperador Hades para mí. Para aliviar mi tristeza al permanecer alejada de mi madre, me obsequió este paraíso, comparado con la magnificencia de los Elíseos. Pero no hablemos de mí, por favor. Tengo curiosidad por saber ¿qué trae a una Diosa Olímpica al Imperio de Hades?

-Quería hacerle una visita a la Emperatriz que se encarga de mantener las cosas en orden, en ausencia de mi hermano. – Perséfone sonrió tenuemente. Por supuesto que esa no era la razón y ella no sabía bien.

-Entonces permítame preguntar ¿por qué razón querría la Diosa de la Familia, la gran Hera, visitar a una de las hijas bastardas de su marido? – Perséfone era una mujer astuta, sin lugar a dudas, pero Hera no se dejaría "enredar" por sus palabras.

-Como te lo dije, será breve e iré al grano. Vine hasta aquí para pedir la ayuda de la Emperatriz Perséfone – la aludida se sorprendió, pero lo ocultó perfectamente.

-¿Y puedo preguntar cómo podría una humilde divinidad, si es que aún puedo llamarme así, como yo, podría ayudar a una de las diosas más grandiosas del Olimpo? A todo esto, ¿mi Señor Hades tiene algo que ver con esto?

-Zeus – fue lo único que respondió Hera.

-Disculpe, pero me gustaría que fuera más clara.

-Tú bien lo has dicho. Eres una de las hijas bastardas de mi marido. Mi marido, el "honorable" padre de los Cielos, el autoproclamado gobernante del mundo. Pero déjeme preguntarle, Emperatriz Perséfone ¿cree usted que Zeus es un buen gobernante? – la pregunta dejó perpleja a la diosa de cabellos arena – ¿Acaso no se supone que la Familia Celestial debería dar el ejemplo, como la familia perfecta? ¿Cree que yo, como diosa del Matrimonio, tengo el lugar que merezco en el corazón de mi esposo? ¿Acaso merezco sus infidelidades? – el rostro de Perséfone denotaba cada vez más sorpresa. Hera estaba jugando sus cartas bien. Sabía que, aunque tuviera que "humillarse" delante de aquella mujer, eso sería más que beneficioso para ella y su plan.

-Ciertamente mi madre, Deméter, se convirtió en amante de su marido, sin embargo ella no… – ¡bingo! Hera había dado con el punto débil de Perséfone. Sabía que la mujer amaba y respetaba mucho a su madre y que, ante cualquier mención de tal "pecado", la joven emperatriz se derrumbaría.

-Oh créame que no estoy aquí para reprocharte ni para humillar a tu madre. Después de todo, Deméter es mi querida hermana, además, conozco bien a mi marido y sus… métodos para conseguir lo que desea. No, más bien he venido para proponerle un trato, Emperatriz.

-¿Un trato?

-Así es – Hera entonces se puso de pie – Regresémosle el honor a nuestro mundo. Dejemos que tu madre y todas las diosas, semidiosas y mortales que han sucumbido ante los engaños de Zeus recuperen su honor. Hagamos del Olimpo un lugar recto, con respeto a la familia, sin engaños ni infidelidades. Perséfone, préstame tu ayuda y derroquemos a Zeus.

Perséfone ahora sí que no podía ocultar su sorpresa. Hera en definitiva había sido directa. La emperatriz se mantuvo en silencio, tratando aún de procesar lo recién dicho por la diosa madre. Ella estaba consciente de que una vez, en la historia del Olimpo, había surgido el deseo que destronar a Zeus. La mismísima Hera había estado involucrada también, pero el intento había fallado completamente. Entonces ¿por qué tomarse la molestia en intentarlo de nuevo? ¿Acaso habría algo que haría la diferencia? ¿Existía una manera para derrocar a su padre? ¡No, imposible! ¿Acaso Hera tenía un plan que funcionaría esta vez? Todas estas preguntas rondaban la mente de Perséfone, mientras Hera miraba complacida todas sus reacciones. Su plan estaba marchado bien, por el momento.

-Estoy segura de que piensas que eso es imposible. Lo sé, también lo pensé, pues mis intentos por derrocar a mi marido ya habían fallado en el pasado. Pero piénsalo, ¿crees que volvería a correr el mismo riesgo una segunda vez? ¿Piensas que me lanzaría a la "guerra" sin tener un plan que estoy segura funcionará? Claro que no, es por eso que, humildemente, he venido a pedir la colaboración de las fuerzas del Inframundo.

Hera casi podía ver el cerebro de Perséfone trabajando a toda velocidad, analizando sus palabras y procesando a toda máquina sus argumentos. Incluso podía jurar que se veía cómo la mujer meditaba los pros y contras de un posible derrocamiento del Padre del Cielo. Ciertamente sería un gran logro para ellos, los habitantes olvidados del Inframundo. Si su Señor Hades se apoderaba de la tierra, ambos la gobernarían, e incluso podrían volver al Olimpo. La idea no sonaba nada mal, incluso empezaba a gustarle. Pero, aún quedaba un problema.

-¿Está preocupada por lo que pueda pensar el Emperador Hades? – justo en el punto nuevamente. Hera estaba leyendo a Perséfone a la perfección – Ahora le pregunto, emperatriz, ¿no es usted la máxima autoridad del Inframundo, mientras mi hermano, el Señor Hades, está confinado en su "sueño eterno"?

Perséfone, inquieta, se puso también de pie y se recostó en el balcón, mirando sus hermosos jardines. No sabía qué decir. Entonces, se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿De qué forma podría yo contribuir al plan de la Señora del Cielo?

-Préstame los poderes de Hades y abriremos el camino para un mundo mejor.

-¿Prestarle los poderes de Hades? Pero yo… quiero decir… no hay forma de que yo… – la mujer de ojos azules guardó silencio, como recordando algo de pronto – Sí, puede ser… aquella vasija – se volteó súbitamente hacia Hera – ¡La vasija que Cerberos vigila con recelo!

Hera ya lo sabía, aún así, se hizo la sorprendida y exclamó:

-¿Podría explicarme de qué habla?

-Existe un mito en el Inframundo que dice lo siguiente: "cada vez que Hades es derrotado y sellado por aquella diosa guerrera, uno de sus guerreros más poderosos, aquellos que se hacen llamar los Jueces del Inframundo, sellan parte del poder de su Señor, en la Vasija de Plutón, de manera que, ante cualquier infortunio, dichos poderes puedan proteger a la Emperatriz y sus dominios de los invasores del cielo".

Hera fingió sorpresa y le indicó que continuara. Perséfone tomó aire y habló nuevamente:

-La Vasija de Plutón está fuertemente custodiada, más allá de estos, mis dominios, por el guardián Cerberos. Dicha vasija contiene un pequeño fragmento de los poderes de mi Señor. Supongo que yo podría… hacerme con esa vasija.

-Entonces ¿la Emperatriz está diciendo que colaborará conmigo?

-Mi Señora, quizás esta pregunta le suena absurda, pero ¿está usted sola en esto?

-Por supuesto que no. Mi honorable hermana, Hestia, está de mi parte y por supuesto también tu madre.

-¡¿Mi madre? – exclamó la emperatriz.

-Es natural que no lo supieras, pues tienes prohibido contacto con Deméter mientras cumples los seis meses aquí, en Érebo. Piénsalo de esta manera, si Zeus es derrocado, ya no tendrás que separarte de tu querida madre, ya que el Señor Hades y tú ocuparían el lugar que verdaderamente se merecen en este mundo.

Todo un dilema para la joven Emperatriz. Oponerse a su padre tenía sus ventajas: podría estar con su madre, lo cual haría que la tierra fuera próspera durante todo el año, además de que su esposo y ella tendrían un lugar importante en el Olimpo, lugar de que habían sido "arrancados" por Zeus. Sin embargo, también estaban las consecuencias negativas que podría acarrearle el intento de destronar al dios más poderoso. Era una decisión difícil; no podía tomárselo tan a la ligera.

Por su parte, Hera permaneció en completo silencio, observando cuidadosamente los gestos de Perséfone. Sabía que no era sabio presionarla. Había llegado muy lejos. Hera no esperó más que un minuto, cuando la Emperatriz se volteó hacia ella y la tomó de las manos.

-Diosa del Trono Dorado, poderosa Hera, yo, Perséfone, como Emperatriz de los dominios del Inframundo y esposa del gran Hades, acepto el pacto contigo. Sin embargo, quisiera escuchar tu grandioso plan, aquel que dices nos traerá un mejor mundo, antes de prestarte los poderes de mi gran Señor.

-Eres una mujer sabia, Perséfone. Ahora te contaré mi plan.

**.**

**.**

**Asgard**

Zeus sonrió con altanería, al encontrarse cara a cara con uno de los llamados Dioses Guerreros de Asgard. Definitivamente era un niño. De seguro no tenía idea de con quién se estaba metiendo. Otro sucio humano que osaba levantar su puño contra los dioses. La sonrisa se desdibujó de sus labios, al notar cómo Hilda derramaba unas pocas lágrimas, al tiempo que se arrojaba a los brazos del dios guerrero, exclamando, con una mezcla de sorpresa y felicidad, con voz potente:

-¡Siegfried!

El aludido acarició con ternura el cabello de su señora, para luego posar sus ojos, cargados de furia, en el sujeto que estaba ante él.

-Antes has dicho que eras un dios. Sin embargo, seas quien seas, no tienes ningún derecho para venir a nuestra tierra y poner tus sucias manos en la señorita Hilda. En Asgard eres un invasor y usaré todo mi poder para enfrentarte.

-Oh, chico, acabas de regresar a la vida. ¿En serio quieres irte al otro mundo tan pronto?

Hilda se separó súbitamente de Siegfried y miraba alternadamente a Zeus y a su guardián, con rostro confundido. ¿Regresar de la muerte? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Acaso eso era posible para un simple mortal? Hilda no entendía qué era lo que sucedía, pero al parecer Siegfried sí, pues en su rostro se dibujó una mueca de frustración.

-Siegfried, por favor, explícame qué es lo que está sucediendo – dijo la mujer, con voz segura. El aludido la miró, con lo que a ella le pareció vergüenza. Siegfried no dijo palabra alguna – Siegfried, dímelo, por favor.

Zeus tan sólo se divertía con las reacciones del dios de Dubhe Alfa. Su comentario lo había puesto en un grave aprieto. Zeus sabía de la promesa inquebrantable que el guerrero de Asgard debía mantener a cambio de su vida, pero, por otra parte, sabía que para él sería imposible negarse a responderle a la mujer a quien le debía respeto y obediencia.

-Señorita Hilda, yo… – la sacerdotisa lo miraba, expectante. Siegfried suspiró profundamente antes de continuar – Verá, lo que sucedió es que… – pero el joven no pudo continuar, ya que de pronto, un trozo de amatista pasó volando y le ocasionó un corte en la mejilla izquierda.

-Vaya, vaya, Siegfried, otro poco más y abres la boca. Eres un imprudente.

-Alberich – susurró Siegfried, con el ceño fruncido.

-Esto no puede ser – dijo Hilda, con un hilo de voz. Ante ella estaba, con su porte despreocupado pero cínico de siempre, aquel ambicioso guerrero, Alberich – ¿Qué es lo que significa esto, Siegfried, Alberich?

Siegfried permaneció en silencio. Alberich rió antes de contestarle:

-Por favor, no desesperes, Hilda, ya que pronto lo sabrás.

-Así que tú también eres uno de los llamados Dioses Guerreros de Asgard – intervino entonces Zeus. Alberich le sonrió con astucia.

-Este debe ser el "gran" Zeus, gobernante del Olimpo. Vaya, qué honor, qué honor – el tono sarcástico de Alberich no inmutaba al dios padre – Permítame presentarme por favor, soy Alberich de Megrez Delta – hizo una reverencia – Encantado de conocerlo, dios Zeus. Déjeme decirle que estaré encantado – Alberich hizo aparecer su Espada de Fuego – de ser quien se quede con su vida – cuando estaba a punto de atacar, una voz resonó desde los cielos:

_-No es necesario que sigas con esto, Alberich de Megrez Delta._

-Así que eres tú – se dijo a sí mismo Zeus – Es lamentable, "dioses" guerreros, pero creo que jugaré con ustedes en otra ocasión – su cuerpo empezó a hacerse translúcido, pero antes de desaparecer se dirigió a Hilda – Las cosas no se quedarán así, Hilda de Polaris. Tarde o temprano serás mía. No olvides que lo que yo deseo, siempre lo consigo – y dicho esto, desapareció.

-¿Qué se supone que sucede aquí? ¡Siegfried! ¡Alberich! – Hilda se volteó a aquellos que habían sido sus guardianes, para enfrentarlos. Su rostro denotaba enfado, y confusión; y no precisamente por las últimas palabras de Zeus.

-Así no debería comportarse la compasiva señorita Hilda de Polaris, sacerdotisa de Odín y regente de Asgard – dijo Alberich, con un dejo de burla.

-¿Acaso has vuelto a la vida para deshacerte de mí y lograr tus ambiciones? – preguntó la hermosa sacerdotisa.

-Oh no, Hilda, por supuesto que no. Esas ambiciones son cosa del pasado – Hilda lo miró con desconfianza – No, ese motivo es demasiado pequeño ahora.

-¿En… en verdad son ustedes? – añadió Hilda, con voz temblorosa – Es que… ustedes… había muerto y… es, es imposible para un mortal regresar a la vida.

-¿Imposible? – Alberich se acercó al sitio donde antes estaba la estatua de Odín y tomó una de las plumas de pavo real, estrujándola con su mano derecha y haciéndola desaparecer – Esa palabra no existe para un dios – Hilda seguía sin comprender qué quería decir el joven de ojos verdes – Pronto lo comprenderás, Hilda, – entonces, un fuerte viento sopló en todo Asgard – de hecho, más pronto de lo que te imaginas.

Un imponente cosmos inundó la tierra congelada, haciendo que Hilda se estremeciera.

-Por fin nos conocemos personalmente, Hilda de Polaris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras tanto, en el Palacio de Valhala**

Era demasiado inquietante para ser ignorado. Tres. Tres enormes cosmos habían aparecido repentinamente en Asgard. Junto a esos tres inmensos poderes, Fler claramente había podido percibir dos cosmos muy familiares. A pesar de que podía parecer una locura, el cosmos de las estrellas de Megrez Delta y Dubhe Alfa también podía percibirse levemente. Aún no estando segura de lo que sentía, Fler corrió a la habitación de Saori. De seguro ella podría confirmarle la situación.

Pero la joven doncella de Asgard no era la única con tal inquietud. No, porque Seiya también lo había percibido. Aquellos cosmos de presencia intimidante. Pero eso no era lo que más impactaba al santo de Pegaso. No, era aún más extraño el hecho de que hacía unos instantes había notado el cosmos de Siegfried, seguido del cosmos del ambicioso Alberich.

-¡Saori! ¿Sentiste…? – las puertas de la habitación de Saori se abrieron de par en par. La mujer sostenía firmemente su báculo dorado.

-¡Seiya! Así que tú también te has percatado – dijo la joven diosa, con gesto preocupado.

-¡Atena! ¡Seiya! – la voz de Fler se unió a las de la diosa y su caballero. La rubia estaba agitada, pues había corrido desde la torre del castillo, hasta la habitación de Saori, en el primer piso – Tengo un mal presentimiento. Yo… probablemente esté enloqueciendo pero… – bajó la mirada – ¡Puedo sentir el cosmos de Siegfried! ¡Ya también el de Alberich!

Seiya y Saori guardaron silencio. Pero no hicieron falta las palabras. De inmediato Fler se dio cuenta de que no había enloquecido; aún así, parecía tan absurdo.

-Como lo pensaba, Hera está detrás de esto. – informó Atena. Se volteó hacia Seiya – Vamos con Hilda – el caballero asintió.

-¡Voy con ustedes! – exclamó entonces Fler.

-Puede ser peligroso. – replicó Saori – Es mejor que te quedes en el palacio.

-¡Pero…!

-Por favor, Fler – repitió Saori – Te prometo que traeremos a Hilda a salvo.

-¡Pero no quiero quedarme sin hacer nada! – exclamó de nuevo la doncella, con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos – Ya una vez tuve que ver a mi querida hermana sufrir, sin poder hacer nada. Ella siempre nos ha protegido, pero yo no he sido capaz de hacer lo mismo por ella ni una sola vez. ¡Por favor! No me importa lo que pueda sucederme, quiero ir con ustedes. Además, nadie me necesita, así que...

La rubia bajó la mirada, avergonzada. La frustración la embargaba. Ella no era una diosa, ni la elegida por los dioses, era una simple mujer, tan ordinaria y carente de poder que se sentía inútil. Cuando su hermana fue controlada por Poseidón, ella no pudo hacer nada para ayudarla, en su lugar, Atena, que no tenía nada que ver con Asgard, había sacrificado su vida para mantener la paz en su tierra. No era justo dejar que los demás se encargaran de todo. No, ella tenía que hacer algo, o, al menos, tenía que intentarlo.

-Te equivocas. – Fler parpadeó, confundida con las palabras de Saori – Te equivocas, piensa en el sufrimiento de Hilda, en el sufrimiento del pueblo de Asgard. Además, hay otra persona que se entristecería mucho si te sucediera algo malo.

Dicho esto, Saori se encaminó a la salida del palacio Valhalla.

-Yo la protegeré – dijo entonces Seiya, con voz segura – Saori, entiendo los sentimientos de Fler, así que te pido que me permitas protegerla.

La diosa simplemente asintió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una mujer hermosa, de imponente presencia, se presentó ante Hilda. Su larga cabellera roja ondeaba con el viento helado de Asgard. Sus ropajes eran ligeros, pero a ella no parecía importarle el frío.

-Sacerdotisa de Odín, la regente de Asgard, Hilda de Polaris – dijo la mujer – En verdad eres admirable. No esperaba que una simple mortal se le enfrentara de esa manera a Zeus. Pero claro que tú no eres una mujer ordinaria.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó Hilda, desafiante.

-Oh sí, qué descortés de mi parte. Mi nombre es Hera, es un placer – se fijó en los dos dioses guerreros – Ah veo que ya te has reencontrado con tus antiguos camaradas – Hilda permaneció seria – Pero no pareces muy contenta. Deberías agradecerme el hecho de que dos de tus guardianes regresaran a la vida.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – la interrogó la sacerdotisa. La sonrisa de Hera se ensanchó, al tiempo que tomaba una de las elegantes plumas de pavo real que yacían en el hielo.

-Eso es lo que yo quiero saber también – la firme y decidida voz de Atena se dejó oír. Todos voltearon hacia ella, que llegó seguida de Seiya y Fler.

-Atena, ha pasado mucho tiempo – saludó Hera – Así que la consentida de Zeus también está aquí. Amas a la tierra tanto como siempre. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que has decidido. Es seguro que Artemisa ha hablado contigo ya.

-No puedo creer lo que estás planeando – replicó la diosa de la guerra – Lo que no comprendo es por qué involucrar al pueblo de Asgard en tus ambiciones, Reina del Cielo.

-Zeus ha sido quien los involucró en primer lugar. Tú misma lo has sentido. El mismísimo dios del cielo ha venido para reclamar a Hilda de Polaris como 'suya'. Si buscas un culpable, pues ese es tu padre.

-¿Qué clase de truco has usado para revivir a los dioses guerreros? – preguntó Seiya, colocándose al lado de Saori.

-Entonces era cierto – murmuró Fler por lo bajo, fijándose en Alberich y Siegfried, quienes permanecían en silencio. El primero completamente serio y al segundo parecía divertirle de sobremanera la situación.

-¿Truco? No se trata de ningún truco. Ha sido la regente del Inframundo quien me ha prestado su poder.

-¿La regente del Inframundo? – preguntó Fler, confundida.

-No puede ser… Perséfone – dijo Atena, atónita. Qué mujer tan peligrosa, Hera.

-En efecto, querida Atena. Gracias a ella, los dioses guerreros de Asgard pronto revivirán. Regresarán para poder proteger a su Señora, como debe ser. ¿No es así, Siegfried, Alberich?

-Yo siempre protegeré a la señorita Hilda – respondió Siegfried, cruzándose de brazos.

-Hera, espero que me diviertas tan y como lo prometiste – agregó Alberich – Regresé para cumplir con mi deber, olvidando de ambición de dominar Asgard sólo porque quiero vivir este vida falsa al máximo. Hilda, no te preocupes, mis ambiciones no son tan insignificantes como para querer dominar este sitio congelado. No, lo que yo deseo es sentir nuevamente la acción del combate. Sea que te unas a Hera o no, eso no es de mi incumbencia.

-¿Unirme a ti? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hilda, sabes bien que Zeus no te dejará en paz hasta que seas suya – respondió la diosa madre – Es por eso que lo más conveniente para ti es unirte a mí, eso si deseas vivir en paz, como hasta ahora.

-Vaya, parece que ya es hora – comentó Alberich, con una sonrisa de suficiencia, al ver cómo la pluma que sostenía Hera empezaba a desvanecerse – No esperaba que ocurriera tan pronto.

-Hilda de Polaris, Atena, no tienen que darme una respuesta ahora, volveré dentro de tres días. Sin embargo, después de ver esto, quizás se decidan más rápidamente. ¡Aparece, oh sabio dios de esta tierra congelada!

Un profundo resplandor los cegó completamente. A medida que la luz se iba desvaneciendo, la silueta de un hombre alto se hacía cada vez más visible. Se trataba de un hombre alto y corpulento. Llevaba una túnica azul cobalto de mangas largas. Sobre sus hombros yacía una ornamentada armadura de oro, brillante como el cinturón que se ceñía en su cintura. Su cabello era blanco y largo; tenía una barba un poco larga y blanca, y sus penetrantes ojos negros eran intimidantes.

Absoluto silencio. Tan sólo Alberich y Siegfried se arrodillaron ante aquel hombre, en señal de respeto. Hilda y Fler caminaron unos pasos hacia adelante, sin creer lo que estaban viendo. Fler se dejó caer sobre el frío suelo, temblando incontrolablemente.

-Imposible – balbuceó Hilda – Mi… mi señor Odín.

-¿Odín? ¿Ha dicho Odín? – preguntó Seiya, boquiabierto.

Las cosas no tenían sentido. De repente se había aparecido Hera, diciendo que los dioses guerreros habían resucitado gracias a la intervención de Perséfone y ahora Odín, dios de Asgard, se presentaba ante ellos. Era una locura.

-Hijas de Asgard – habló Odín, con voz grave, haciendo que toda la tierra de Asgard se estremeciera – Los cielos están de nuestra parte. Alégrense, porque pronto caerá sobre nuestra amada tierra la luz perfecta del Sol.

Un remolino de plumas envolvió a Hera y Odín. Ninguno de los presentes hizo algún movimiento. Todos, excepto los dioses guerreros, estaban demasiado sorprendidos para siquiera hablar.

-¡Espere, mi Señor! ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó exaltada Hilda, que recuperó el habla al ver que su dios se desvanecía en el aire.

-Llegó el momento de salir del confinamiento – dijo Odín, desapareciendo por completo.

-Este es un regalo de mi parte, para la tierra de Asgard – añadió Hera, al tiempo que la pluma que sostenía desaparecía junto con ella – El mensajero que aclarará sus dudas.

Todos se quedaron contemplando el sitio en el que, instantes antes, habían estado Hera y Odín, dioses tan dispares que ahora parecían haber forjado una alianza. El mundo estaba de cabeza, de eso no había duda alguna.

-¿Hasta cuándo piensas aparecer, 'mensajero'? – preguntó Alberich.

Un ardiente cosmos se sintió de repente. Fler no pudo evitar levantar la mirada. Sin embargo, lo que la hizo desmayarse. Antes de caer inconsciente, unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron y ella susurró:

-Hagen…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Ta-dan! Ha valido la pena esperar ¿cierto? ¿Sí? ¿Reviews?**

**Bueno, como se han dado cuenta, en el capítulo se mezclan varios mitos: uno de ellos es el de la cueva de Averno, donde, según las creencias, está la entrada al Inframundo. Además, la aparición de Perséfone, cuyo mito dice algo así: Hades la secuestró y engañó para que estuviera 6 meses en el Inframundo y los siguientes 6 meses regresaba con su madre, Deméter (bueno, eso fue algo muy general, pero se dan una idea). El derrocamiento de Zeus (o intento) es un mito también, pero no entraré en detalles ahora. **

**Megera es una de las 3 Erinias, diosas del castigo, ella castiga la infidelidad. Sarpedón es el hermano de Minos y Radamantis, hijo de Zeus y Europa.**

**El kline es una especie de futón griego, un mueble clásico. Oh sí, le puse a la Vasija 'La vasija de Plutón' como referencia al nombre romano del dios Hades.**

**Bien, eso es todo, espero poder actualizar pronto.**

**Amigo wolfgang2026, espero tus comentarios!**


	3. Invitación al Olimpo

**¡Nueva actualización! Estoy muy emocionada por el apoyo que este fic ha recibido, espero que este capítulo también les agrade a mis muy estimados lectores. Gracias por sus comentarios y alertas, me hacen inmensamente feliz.**

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya le pertenecen al maestro Masami Kurumada.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_¡Ah desdichada! Siempre sospechas y de ti no me oculto. Nada, empero, podrás conseguir sino alejarte de mi corazón; lo cual todavía te será más duro. Si es cierto lo que sospechas, así debe de serme grato. Pero, siéntate en silencio; obedece mis palabras. No sea que no te valgan cuantos dioses hay en el Olimpo, si acercándome te pongo encima las invictas manos."_

_Homero, La Ilíada I, 560 ss._

**Escena 03: Invitación al Olimpo**

**Asgard. Palacio de Valhalla**

Reunidos alrededor de una gran mesa de madera de roble se encontraban Seiya, Saori, Hilda y los tres dioses guerreros resucitados. La sacerdotisa estaba sentada a la cabeza de la mesa, con ambas manos juntas y su barbilla sobre ellas. Alberich miraba la preocupación de los presentes con una sonrisa de burla, mientras todas las miradas se posaban en Hagen, que parecía estar de mal humor.

-Antes de que podamos sacar alguna conclusión, – empezó Hilda, suspirando profundamente antes de continuar – lo mejor será escucharte, Hagen.

El aludido miró a su Señora con rostro serio, mas no dijo nada.

-No sé si soy el más apropiado para hablar acerca de lo sucedido – recitó el rubio guerrero de Merak Beta – Quizás Alberich…

-Quizás lo has olvidado, Hagen – intervino entonces Alberich – pero te han designado como el "mensajero", es tu deber informar a Hilda acerca de la situación – Hagen lo miró, con el ceño fruncido – No me odies por decir la verdad. ¿Acaso no estoy en lo cierto, Siegfried?

-Supongo que tienes razón, Alberich – contestó el aludido, no muy contento. Naturalmente, después de lo sucedido en el pasado, no podía confiar en Alberich – Hemos jurado no decir nada hasta que Hagen apareciera.

-¿Qué te sucede, Hagen? – preguntó Hilda, al notar el nerviosismo en los ojos del rubio.

-No lo sé. Quizás… lo único que quería era descansar en paz – respondió – Y cuidar de Asgard desde el cielo, pero ahora, he renacido para contemplar una nueva guerra entre dioses.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "guerra entre dioses"? – preguntó Pegaso.

-Justamente eso – respondió Hagen – ¿Acaso piensan que Zeus no está al tanto de los planes de Hera? Ella misma sabe que aquel al que llaman Padre de los Dioses está al corriente de sus intenciones.

-¿Entonces cómo es que parecía tan tranquilo cuando apareció aquí en Asgard? – lo interrogó Hilda.

-Eso es porque él no le teme a Hera – fue Saori quien tomó la palabra – Aún cuando no todos los dioses olímpicos estén de su lado, él confía plenamente en los poderes que lo llevaran a derrocar a su padre, Crono. Pocos aliados le serán suficientes para frenar las ambiciones de Hera. Eso es lo que él piensa.

-Parece que conoces muy bien a Zeus, Atena – comentó Alberich – Bueno, supongo que es lógico, dado que eres su amada hija.

-Lo que no comprendo es la razón por la cual los dioses guerreros de Asgard fueron revividos – añadió Saori – Más aún, ¿cómo fue Hera capaz de resucitar a los muertos?

Siegfried miró de reojo a Hagen, quien, suspirando pesadamente, se decidió a relatar finalmente lo sucedido:

-Todo sucedió hace apenas una noche…

_**Flashback **_

_Perséfone caminaba con paso seguro por los confines del Hades, detrás de su guardián, Sarpedón. Había tenido un día algo agitado; pues lo último que esperaba era que la diosa madre, una de los Olímpicos, visitara sus aposentos en el Hades. Cuando Hera le contó sus intenciones de derrocar a su marido, el omnipotente Zeus, al principio la idea le pareció descabellada; sin embargo, después de analizar las palabras de su "madrastra", Perséfone se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, una eventual victoria de Hera llevaría al mundo a un nuevo nivel. Y especialmente a ella y a su honorable esposo, habitantes de las profundidades del Infierno._

_Era bien sabido que Zeus no era el mejor gobernante, pero había conseguido mantener una relativa paz en la tierra, eso excluyendo los últimos acontecimientos en los que su amada hija, Atena, tuvo que luchar por mantener esa precaria paz junto a sus fieles caballeros. Sí, porque ni siquiera Zeus se habría atrevido a mediar en el conflicto contra su hermano Poseidón, o contra el dios nórdico Odín._

_Ahora, la pregunta era ¿tenía Hera la capacidad para gobernar el Olimpo en lugar de Zeus? Perséfone sonrió. No sería una mala idea "ponerla a prueba"._

_-Mi Señora – la voz de Sarpedón sacó a Perséfone de sus cavilaciones – disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero ¿cree que en verdad sea sabio confiar en la señora Hera?_

_-Sarpedón ¿no crees que es momento para que nosotros salgamos de la oscuridad a la que nos ha confinado el Dios Padre? – preguntó a modo de respuesta. Su guardián lo meditó por unos instantes antes de volver a tomar la palabra:_

_-Entonces usted…_

_-En efecto, no creas que lo hago sólo por ayudar a la gran Hera. – le dijo – No, esto es también por nuestro bien. No estoy segura de que el plan de Hera vaya a tener éxito, pero podemos usarlo para nuestro beneficio._

_Sarpedón parpadeó, confundido. Siempre había tenido una imagen mental completamente distinta de su Emperatriz: una mujer tranquila y bondadosa. Pero jamás imaginó que pudiera tener tales intenciones. En definitiva, ser la esposa de Hades había tenido una influencia significativa en ella._

_Ya se estaban acercando a la puerta del Hades que era fuertemente custodiada por Cerbero. Pronto se encontrarían con aquella trampilla, conocida sólo por ella y su esposo. En aquel recóndito sitio se encontraba la legendaria Vasija de Plutón, escondida estratégicamente por Hades antes de que su espíritu fuera sellado por Atena en la anterior guerra santa._

_Pronto se encontraron ante el enorme perro de tres cabezas, guardián del Hades y del más grande secreto de su emperador. El perro los miró con ojos amenazantes, antes de echarse en el suelo a ver a Perséfone que se acercó a él para acariciar una de sus patas. Sarpedón se sorprendió al ver la forma en que Cerbero se dejaba acariciar. _

_-Los animales no te maltratarán si tú no los maltratas – Sarpedón no estaban tan seguro de eso. Después de todo, la labor de Cerbero consistía en no dejar entrar a los vivos ni dejar salir a los muertos._

_Perséfone se arrodilló una vez Cerbero se movió de su lugar para acostarse a un lado. Colocó la mano derecha sobre la tierra, tanteando hasta encontrar una agarradera de plata. La haló y una trampilla se abrió. Sarpedón miró a su señora, sorprendido._

_-¿Pero qué…?_

_-No se supone que nadie más que yo sepa sobre esto – dijo la emperatriz – Y aunque tú eres en quien más confío, además de mi señor Hades, no puedo dejarte entrar, Sarpedón._

_-No se preocupe. Tenga cuidado, Mi Señora – la mujer asintió y descendió por las escaleras. Antes de desaparecer por completo, le dijo:_

_-Puede entretener a Cerbero mientras regreso – Sarpedón miró al perro, que se levantó de su sitio y le dirigió una mirada amenazadora._

_Entretanto Perséfone se encontraba en una oscura habitación de la cual nadie más que ella, aparte de Hades, tenía idea. La luz de las antorchas se encendió cuando ella caminó con paso firme hasta toparse con una gruesa puerta de metal negro, con un inmenso candado de plata. Pasó su mano por el candando, encendiendo su cosmos y la puerta se abrió al instante._

_Perséfone entró en un amplio cuarto, iluminado por la tenue luz de un candelabro plateado que yacía sobre una mesa de madera gastada. Se trataba de la biblioteca privada de Hades. Gruesos volúmenes se extendían por todas la paredes, llegando incluso hasta el techo. La emperatriz subió por unas escaleras de madera hasta el estante más alto, sacó de él un libro de cubierta de cuero con una inscripción en griego antiguo que decía: _

"_La verdadera existencia que está más allá de la muerte"_

_Bajó apresuradamente y salió, cuidándose de cerrar perfectamente la habitación y ascendió por las escaleras, cerrando la trampilla tras de sí. Se encontró con un serio Sarpedón, que esperaba recargado contra una pared, mientras Cerbero yacía a un lado, con expresión derrotada._

_-Sarpedón ¿usaste tu Mirada Mística con Cerbero?_

_-Lo… lo lamento mucho, mi Señora. Pero creo que no le agrado mucho – se disculpó. Perséfone rió. Después de todo, no era fácil "agradarle" a Cerbero._

_-Ya mejor vámonos._

_**.**_

_Mientras tanto, Hera reposaba en los aposentos de Perséfone. Megera tocaba una hermosa melodía, mientras su hermana, Alecto, vestida de forma similar Megera, con su mismo cabello negro, pero bastante más corto, se encargaba de peinar la larga cabellera rojiza de Hera. En ese momento, Perséfone irrumpió en la habitación, sujetando un libro entre sus manos._

_-He de agradecerte por todas tus atenciones, Emperatriz Perséfone – dijo Hera, que tenía los ojos cerrados y disfrutaba de la bella música que tocaba Megera._

_-Me complace que esté a gusto – Hera abrió sus ojos verdes – Sin embargo, debo informarle que es momento de proceder._

_-Comprendo._

_-Megera, Alecto, ya pueden retirarse._

_-Como digas, madre – las jóvenes salieron del salón, haciendo una reverencia a ambas diosas._

_-Sígame, por favor – la diosa pelirroja se puso de pie y siguió a Perséfone hasta la parte trasera de su palacio, hasta los jardines. Allí, se detuvieron delante de un inmenso árbol de roble – Los guerreros que desea resucitar están más allá de los Elíseos, en un terreno que no está completamente dominado por Hades, ya que es donde inician los dominios de Odín, un territorio conocido como Valhalla, el lugar donde son llevados los guerreros que mueren en combate._

_-¿Nos será posible llegar allí? – Perséfone asintió._

_-Ha llegado el momento de usar el tesoro de mi Gran Señor – el libro brilló intensamente y se transformó en una elegante vasija griega, de color negro con detalles de plata. Iba sellada con un pergamino amarillento que decía Hades en griego._

_-Así que está es la Vasija de Plutón – comentó Hera – Gran secreto se tenía guardado mi honorable hermano Hades._

_Seguidamente, Hera notó cómo la el sello de la vasija se rompía, expulsando un haz de luz blanca hacia arriba. La vasija se desvaneció, dejando ante Perséfone una espada de plata, con una empuñadura negra, con pequeños zafiros adornándola. La emperatriz la tomó firmemente con su mano derecha y con ella atravesó el grueso árbol de roble. Hera tan sólo contemplaba las acciones de Perséfone, sorprendida y confundida._

_-Esta es la espada Mnemósine, aquella que guarda las memorias de Hades – explicó Perséfone – Y este árbol es al portal que nos llevará al Valhalla._

_El árbol inmediatamente se transformó en una puerta de madera, decorada con grabados de plata. Perséfone le hizo señas a Hera para que la siguiera._

_Una vez que salieron del otro lado de la puerta, ambas diosas se encontraron en un sitio completamente diferente a lo que acostumbraban ver. Amplios bosques con vegetación que nunca antes habían visto se extendía alrededor de ellas. Las montañas a lo lejos estaban cubiertas de nieve en su cima y a unos metros de ellas, una enorme fortaleza se alzaba imponente. Un castillo europeo medieval, con enormes torres y murallas._

_-Esta es la fortaleza donde descansan los héroes nórdicos caídos en batalla. La residencia de Odín._

_-Aún no me explicó cómo es que pudimos llegar aquí tan fácilmente – dijo Hera, siguiendo a Perséfone, que ya se había adelantado en su camino hacia el castillo._

_-No debe subestimar los poderes de mi honorable esposo, el Emperador Hades._

_Y estaba claro que Hera no lo haría de ahora en adelante. Ser capaz de extender sus dominios hasta más allá del Érebo, era algo que sólo un verdadero emperador ambicioso podría lograr. Quizás su hermano podría enseñarle un par de cosas cuando despertara. Eso una vez que lograra quitar a Zeus del camino._

_Caminaron hasta el interior de la fortaleza, que parecía ser una pequeña ciudad. Perséfone parecía saber muy adónde iban y se encaminó hacia el bosque interno del castillo. Una imponente torre de piedra se alzaba sobre sus cabezas y la emperatriz del inframundo entró, seguida muy de cerca por Hera, que contemplaba los alrededores, asombrada. Subieron por unas escaleras de caracol, hasta llegar a una estancia flanqueada por un par de puertas gruesas puertas negras de metal, que se abrieron con un simple empujón._

_El interior estaba adornado por siete armaduras. Las siete armaduras sagradas de los dioses guerreros de Asgard. Y, dispuestos delante de cada armadura, un ataúd completamente de oro, que resguardaba el cuerpo del dueño de la armadura. Cada ataúd tenía escrito el nombre de su dueño en un dialecto extraño, que Perséfone a duras penas podía leer._

_-Aquí yacen los guerreros sagrados de Asgard, aquellos a quienes desea resucitar, señora Hera – dijo la emperatriz. Hera sonrió complacida._

_-Perfecto. Entonces te pido que procedas, por favor._

_-He de advertirle que, para que la resurrección se lleve a cabo, se necesita un "medio" que represente las vidas de estos guerreros._

_-Así que un medio – Hera se quedó pensativa – ¿Qué tal esto? – Hera elevó su cosmos, haciendo aparecer siete hermosas plumas de pavorreal._

_-Es perfecto, digno de la diosa Hera – Perséfone colocó cada una de las plumas sobre los ataúdes de los dioses guerreros y les infundió un poco de su poder, el poder de su esposo, Hades – Levántense, oh almas valerosas caídas en batalla. En el nombre del Emperador del Inframundo, en el nombre de Perséfone que los invoca._

_Las plumas brillaron intensamente y, al cabo de unos segundos, los ataúdes se abrieron y, lentamente los guerreros de Asgard se levantaron. Todos iban vestidos con túnicas blancas, sujetas en la cintura con cinturones de oro. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Hera. Finalmente su "ejército" empezaba a tomar forma._

_-Así que alguien nos ha devuelto a la vida – dijo Alberich – Totalmente inesperado._

_-No comprendo qué está pasando – añadió Thol, mirando a sus compañeros. Alberich señaló a los dos mujeres que yacían frente a ellos – ¿Quiénes son?_

_-Alégrense, dioses guerreros de Asgard, porque, por la gracia del gran Hades, se han levantado de sus tumbas – dijo Hera – Les ha llegado la hora de combatir nuevamente junto a la sacerdotisa de Odín, la señorita Hilda de Polaris…_

_-Un momento – la interrumpió Siegfried – ¿No se supone que hay paz en Asgard y en toda la Tierra nuevamente?_

_-El día en que Zeus posó sus ojos en Hilda de Polaris, esa paz se hizo trizas – respondió Hera – En el nombre de la Emperatriz Perséfone se han levantado de su eterno letargo, y por mi bondad tendrán la oportunidad de proteger a la representante de Odín, como lo dicta su deber._

_-¿Crees que vamos a…? _

_-Resígnate Siegfried – intervino Alberich – Una vez que la diosa de Inframundo, por el poder de su esposo, haya decidido resucitar a los muertos, tu vida estará regida bajo su voluntad – Siegfried lo miró con gesto amenazador. Hera parecía divertida con la reacción de ambos guerreros, uno tranquilo, el otro, irritado – Recuerda que solían llamarme el "Cerebro de Asgard". Sin embargo, si dudas de mi palabra, puedes preguntárselo a estas diosas, ¿cierto, Hera, Perséfone?_

_-Un hombre perspicaz – dijo Perséfone – Esto promete ser interesante, señora Hera – la aludida asintió con la cabeza, para después añadir._

_-Tú eres aquel que solían llevar el título de Megrez Delta, pues prometo que valdrá la pena tu regreso a la vida. Será muy entretenido. Así pues, dioses guerreros de Asgard, vestirán de nuevo las sagradas armaduras de los dioses – Hera elevó sus manos y un intenso cosmos se sintió en todo el Valhalla. Las armaduras de los dioses de Odín se elevaron y en el sitio donde antes yacía el llamado Zafiro de Odín, Hera colocó un diamante con un brillo impresionante – He ahí el Diamante Olímpico, regalo de mi madre, Rea. Su brillo los protegerá._

_-Ahora ¿ya ha decidido quién será el primero en dejar esta tierra sagrada? – preguntó Perséfone – Recuerde que todos los dioses guerreros no pueden salir del Valhalla al mismo tiempo._

_-En efecto, lo he decidido. Tú serás el primero, Siegfried de Dubhe Alfa – el joven guerrero miró a la diosa, confundido – Regresarás a tu vida mortal para defender el honor de tu señora. Te necesita ahora que Zeus va tras ella. ¡Ahora, márchate!_

_Las siete plumas de pavorreal formaron un círculo alrededor de Siegfried, que era incapaz de moverse. La armadura de Dubhe Alfa cubrió su cuerpo como antaño lo había hecho, con un brillo renovado y el resplandor del Diamante Olímpico luciendo orgulloso en su cintura. Una vez protegido con su armadura, Siegfried desapareció._

_-¿Qué ha sucedido? – preguntó un sorprendido Mime._

_-Ha regresado a la vida – respondió Alberich, bastante entretenido con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo – Supongo que ahora les deberemos obediencia por habernos resucitado._

_-Los dioses guerreros de Asgard sólo le deben obediencia a Odín y a su representante sobre la tierra – Hera contestó – Su deber es apoyar a su regidora en cualquier decisión que tome. Sólo espero que Hilda de Polaris sepa tomar la decisión correcta. Por ahora, nosotras debemos marcharnos, pronto les llegará la hora de despertar en el mundo de los vivos – empezó a caminar detrás de Perséfone, que ya salía de la habitación – Yo, Hera, diosa suprema del Olimpo, te nombro a ti, – volteó hacia Hagen – guerrero de Merak Beta, como mi mensajero. Encárgate de comunicarle todo lo que acabas de presenciar a Hilda, cuando sea el momento. Nadie más que tú puede narrar estos hechos a Hilda de Polaris._

_Dicho esto, ambas diosas desaparecieron._

_**Flashback End**_

Hilda no daba crédito a las palabras de Hagen. No podía creer que Asgard fuera a verse involucrado en una guerra entre dioses, mucho menos que el mismísimo regente de su tierra estuviera involucrado en todo eso. ¿Cómo pudo suceder? ¿Por qué el grandioso dios Odín estaba ahora del lado de la diosa olímpica Hera? Un dios bondadoso y compresivo como él. Parecía una gran mentira.

-La naturaleza de Hera es celosa y vengativa – dijo entonces Saori, con rostro serio – Ya una vez existió en la historia una ocasión en la que intentaron derrocar a Zeus, pero no fue exitosa. Sin embargo, si ella parece tan segura de sí misma, eso sólo puede significar que ha encontrado poderosos camaradas.

-¿Poderosos camaradas? – preguntó Siegfried – ¿Te refieres a otros dioses griegos? – Saori asintió.

-Esa mujer planea iniciar una guerrera entre dioses – dijo Hagen – y ahora ha involucrado a nuestro dios Odín.

-Saori ¿crees que hay alguna manera de detener a Hera? – preguntó Seiya.

-Como están las cosas ahora, me parece imposible. Ella no es de las que renuncian a sus deseos tan fácilmente. En este momento, añora el poder, el sentirse la diosa suprema, por encima de Zeus.

-¿Entonces Hera también ha intentado reclutarte, Atena? – la interrogó Alberich – Conspirar contra tu padre, ¿qué es lo que piensa hacer la diosa de la sabiduría?

-Mi deber como protectora de la Tierra es tratar de resolver este conflicto sin llegar a los enfrentamientos – respondió altiva la diosa griega – No puedo permitir que el pacífico pueblo de Asgard se vea involucrado en una nueva guerra. No ahora que no tienen nada que ver con el capricho de Hera.

-¡Atena! No puedo permitir que luches sola – espetó Hilda – Todo este problema se ha originado en mi tierra. Estoy segura de que mi señor Odín tiene una buena razón para estar del lado de Hera, sólo necesito saber qué planea nuestro dios supremo.

-No es tu culpa, Hilda – le dijo Saori – Esa es la naturaleza de mi padre, Zeus. Hera ha tenido que soportar sus infidelidades desde la época del mito. Ella siempre ha buscado la manera de vengarse de las amantes del dios del cielo, así que no podemos confiarnos. Hera es una mujer engañosa. Sin embargo, si Perséfone revivió a tus guardianes para protegerte, eso me hace pensar que eres importante para Hera.

-¿Pero por qué? – preguntó un confundido Seiya – ¿Qué es lo que Hera quiere de Hilda y de Asgard?

-Eso no lo sé – respondió Saori – Espero poder encontrar algunas respuestas en la gran biblioteca del Patriarca en el Santuario.

-Entonces debemos regresar lo antes posible – le dijo el Pegaso.

-Hilda, te pido que mantengas la calma mientras encontramos algunas respuestas – Saori se puso de pie y tomó las manos de la acongojada sacerdotisa – Confía en tus guardianes, después de todo, aunque Perséfone los haya revivido, te siguen siendo leales. Ha quedado demostrado con las palabras de Siegfried

-Tienes razón. Te lo agradezco de corazón, gran Atena – respondió la aludida, poniéndose también de pie y dándole a Saori un cálido abrazo – Alberich, Hagen, Siegfried, por favor, vayan a descansar.

-Pero… señorita Hilda… la señorita Fler… – empezó Hagen, dudoso.

-Yo me encargaré de hablar con mi hermana. Ahora, vayan, por favor. Por cierto, Alberich – el aludido se volteó respetuoso hacia su señora – quizás… podrías buscar alguna pista en la biblioteca del palacio – Alberich la miró, sorprendido.

-¿Estás segura? – le preguntó Siegfried, mirando de reojo al guerrero de Delta – Sabes que él…

-Suficiente Siegfried – lo detuvo Hilda – Si no confiamos en nosotros, entonces ¿en quién podremos confiar? Te lo pido por favor, Alberich – añadió, respetuosa.

-Mira Siegfried, si no confías en mí, puedes vigilarme todo el tiempo que quieras. ¿Acaso crees que voy a robarme alguno de los libros del Valhalla?

Siegfried no respondió y le dedicó una reverencia a su señora antes de marcharse. Hilda suspiró pesadamente; incluso para ella era complicado confiar en un sujeto como Alberich, sin embargo, si había alguien en Asgard que pudiera encontrar alguna pista que pudiera ayudarlos a enfrentar una guerra, ese era el guerrero de Megrez Delta.

-Atena, Pegaso, por favor, vayan a sus habitaciones y descansen – les dijo la sacerdotisa – Mañana a primera hora tendré listo un transporte que los llevará a Grecia. Si me disculpan, tengo que ver a Fler.

Hilda desapareció por un pasillo contrario, mientras Saori trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Había una razón por la cual Hera quería proteger a Hilda, una razón por la que Odín se había aliado con ella. ¿Acaso ambas situaciones guardaban alguna relación? De seguro que sí. En su regreso al Santuario necesitaría toda la ayuda disponible para revisar los escritos antiguos, existentes desde hacía milenios. Necesitaría, sin duda, la ayuda del maestro Dohko.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hilda entró silenciosamente a la habitación de su hermana menor. Estaba segura de que haber visto a Hagen había sido demasiado impactante para su querida hermana Fler. Sólo esperaba que ya estuviera mejor, pues la necesitaría para poder salir adelante a partir de ahora.

-Fler ¿estás despierta? – pero nadie respondió. Hilda abrió la puerta por completo y entró – Fler ¿te sientes…?

Pero Fler había desaparecido. Las sábanas estaban revueltas, la capa sobre su perchero y las ventanas de la habitación abiertas de par en par. Hilda corrió hasta la ventana. ¡Pero si estaba en el tercer piso! Fler había escapado. Alarmada, la sacerdotisa salió de la habitación, contactando a los guardias del palacio y ordenándoles que buscaran a su hermana.

-¿Por qué me haces esto, Fler?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se sentía como una completa idiota. Una inútil. Sus buenas intenciones no habían servido de nada, pues, una vez más, sólo había podido observar desde lejos, protegida por alguien más, como siempre. Y para empeorarlo todo, se había desmayado cuando sintió su cosmos, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron fugazmente con los de él.

Y ahora estaba allí, en aquel sitio donde él solía entrenar arduamente. Fuera de aquella cueva donde él se había enfrentado a Hyoga y había perdido la vida. En aquel sitio donde ella había intentado detenerlos y sólo se ganó un reproche de su parte. Y ahora se preguntaba ¿qué la había llevado a ese lugar? Su hermana seguramente ya se habría enterado de su desaparición y estaría buscándola, desesperada.

Era una tonta. Después de todos los problemas que tenía Hilda, ¿acaso tenía ella que darle uno más? Se abrazó, mientras unas gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Su cabello rubio estaba ya cubierto de pequeños copos de nieve y su piel estaba más blanca de lo normal. No ayudaba el hecho de que sólo llevaba un ligero vestido blanco sin mangas. ¿A quién se le ocurría salir así en una noche nevada? Claro, sólo a una tonta como ella. Suspiró y enterró su rostro en sus rodillas, en un intento por buscar el calor inexistente.

De pronto, sintió algo cálido caer sobre sus hombros y levantó la mirada, súbitamente sobresaltada.

-Sabía que estaría aquí.

Pero no se atrevió a voltear. No se atrevía a mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos. Era una cobarde. Tomó la capa azul que él había posado sobre sus hombros y se abrazó con más fuerza. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de color carmín cuando sintió una de sus fuertes manos posarse sobre su cabeza.

-Su hermana debe estar preocupada, señorita Fler. ¿Por qué escapó?

-Necesitaba estar sola – respondió, aún sin mirarlo. Él tomó asiento a su lado, sintiéndose un poco nervioso. Jamás pensó que con su falsa vida podría tener los mismos sentimientos que antes de morir – No es necesario que permanezcas a mi lado.

-Hice una promesa – Fler levantó la vista, posándola en el pecho de él. Llevaba su traje de entrenamiento, notó – La de protegerla a usted, a su hermana y a todo Asgard. Ya una vez levanté mi puño contra usted, y estoy verdaderamente arrepentido. No soy digno de servirla, aún así, ahora que tengo esta "segunda oportunidad", permaneceré a su lado, aún en contra de su voluntad.

Fler se sorprendió con las palabras de Hagen y con la amable forma en que le hablaba. Entonces se atrevió. Lo miró a los ojos, esos cálidos ojos claros que le ofrecían tranquilidad a su corazón.

Hagen miró el lloroso rostro de la chica, sintiendo cómo su corazón se quebraba. Verla sufrir era lo que más odiaba. Se veía tan frágil. Y él ansiaba protegerla con todo su ser, una vez más. Así, sin pensarlo, acercó el cuerpo de Fler al suyo. Ella se sobresaltó y su rostro se sonrojó aún más, y en la calidez que le ofrecía el pecho de Hagen, Fler lloró en silencio.

-Señorita Fler, finalmente la encontramos – un par de guardias del palacio aparecieron. Vestían gruesas vestiduras de piel sobre una armadura azul cobalto – Nos alegra ver que está a salvo.

Hagen se levantó, sujetando firmemente a Fler entre sus brazos. Ella aferró sus delgados brazos en el cuello del muchacho, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

-No se preocupen, me encargaré de llevar a la señorita a su habitación y de vigilar que no vuelva a escapar – dijo Hagen.

-De… de acuerdo, joven Hagen – balbuceó el sujeto más alto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Santuario. Grecia**

A su regreso al santuario, Saori y Seiya fueron recibidos por los caballeros dorados. Saori les indicó que la siguieran a la cámara del Patriarca. Saori informó a los santos de oro acerca de la situación que se había iniciado en Asgard y de la posible guerra que se desataría entre los dos dioses olímpicos más poderosos. Los dorados la escucharon, boquiabiertos. Jamás se imaginaron que, después de lo acontecido entre Poseidón y Atena, una nueva guerra entre dioses pudiera llevarse a cabo.

-Shiryu se ha comunicado esta mañana – informó Mu – El gran maestro de Libra estará aquí por la tarde.

-Muy bien. En este momento, necesitamos de su sabiduría.

-Sin embargo, me gustaría saber qué papel tomaremos nosotros en esta guerra – añadió Aioria de Leo – Es un enfrentamiento en el que chocarán los intereses de dos dioses olímpicos que, esta vez, no buscan dominar la tierra, sino los cielos.

-Aioria tiene razón – convino Aldebarán – Es nuestro sagrado deber proteger esta tierra, sin embargo ¿es correcto que intervengamos en esta ocasión?

-Si la Tierra está amenazada, entonces es nuestra misión defenderla – dijo Milo – Nuestra lealtad está con Atena.

-Saori ¿qué es lo que piensas? – preguntó Seiya – Has estado muy callada.

-Mi padre…

-¿Qué has dicho? – volvió a preguntar el Pegaso, confundido.

-Tengo que hablar con mi padre, Zeus. Si lo conozco bien, sé que no se quedará de brazos cruzados cuando hay un complot contra él, pronto empezará a moverse y…

Shaka se movió rápidamente hasta colocarse enfrente de Saori. Inmediatamente, sus compañeros dorados lo siguieron, formando una barrera de protección alrededor de su diosa.

-¿Qué sucede? – interrogó Pegaso, pero entonces, sintió un imponente cosmos que hacía aparición en la sala – ¿Pero qué…?

-Atena, si ese es tu deseo, entonces parece que he llegado en buen momento.

-Hermes… – murmuró Atena por lo bajo.

El mensajero de los dioses hizo aparición en la cámara del Patriarca. Tenía el cabello azulado, sujeto en una coleta baja, con unos mechones sueltos a ambos lados de la cabeza. Sus ojos eran plateados y exhibían gran astucia. Hermes vestía una esplendorosa armadura de oro. Las partes de la armadura cubrían su pecho y hombros, sus antebrazos y parte de sus manos, así como su cintura. Calzaba unas botas, también de oro, aladas. Y sobre su cabeza, igualmente un casco alado. Una capa blanca ondeaba a su espalda. Mientras, en su mano derecha cargaba un pergamino dorado.

-Veo que aún me reconoces, hermana – dijo el dios, con una tenue sonrisa – Caballeros de Atena, no se alarmen, no vengo a combatir – los dorados y Pegaso lo miraron con desconfianza – Tan sólo vengo a cumplir mi deber de entregar este mensaje de Zeus, a la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra, Atena.

-Como si fuéramos a creer eso – replicó Milo.

-Atena, este mensaje es de suma importancia, y no puedo marcharme hasta habértelo entregado – repitió Hermes.

-Caballeros, a un lado por favor – ordenó la diosa.

-Pero, Saori… – empezó Seiya. Shaka lo miró con gesto reprobatorio y le indicó que se hiciera a un lado, así como a sus compañeros dorados.

-Adelante, por favor – pidió la diosa Atena. Hermes sonrió y, abriendo el pergamino, empezó a leer el mensaje, escrito en griego:

-Zeus, gobernante supremo de los Cielos, convoca a los dioses principales a un Concejo Real en el Olimpo. "Después de tanto tiempo, es mi mayor anhelo reunirme con mis preciados hermanos y hermanas, hijos e hijas. Es de suma importancia la presencia de Los Olímpicos. Es momento de olvidar nuestras diferencias y conversar, ya que es bien sabido el pequeño dilema en el que se ve sometido mi gobierno, por lo que es mi deseo plantear una solución firme y definitiva a un conflicto que, desde tiempos inmemoriales, ha amenazado con estallar. Cada dios o diosa podrá ser escoltado por tres de sus servidores más poderosos y leales. Encontrémonos cuando caiga la noche".

Saori encontró en el concejo la oportunidad perfecta para detener el altercado, justo antes de que personas inocentes se vieran involucradas. Sólo tendría que regresar al Olimpo y reunirse con su padre, hacerlo entrar en razón, al menos a él, ya que parecía ser misión imposible intentar razonar con Hera. Los caballeroso no parecían muy convencidos con las palabras de Hermes, pero antes de que pudieran protestar, el dios mensajero habló:

-Por tu mirada, puedo confirmar que irás, Atena – ella asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar atisbo de duda en sus ojos – Perfecto. Entonces, debo retirarme, tengo que visitar a otro dios – su cuerpo empezó a desvanecerse poco a poco – Escoge bien a tus guerreros – y desapareció.

-Ha sucedido antes de lo que esperaba.

-Maestro de Libra – dijo Mu. El anciano caballero de Libra entró en la cámara del Patriarca, seguido por su discípulo, Shiryu – ¿Está diciendo que sabía que Hermes vendría?

-Estaba escrito en las estrellas. Este Concejo decidirá a qué bando se unirán los Olímpicos en esta guerra. Pueden ver que Zeus ya ha tomado cartas en el asunto e intentará asegurarse el apoyo de todos los dioses que pueda.

-Maestro ¿cuál cree usted que sea la relación entre este conflicto y el interés de Hera por Asgard? – preguntó Atena.

-Aún no estoy seguro, debo investigar un poco más – respondió el anciano – Por eso, pido su permiso para revisar los textos que yacen en la biblioteca privada del Patriarca.

Atena accedió instantáneamente. Así, que maestro le pidió a su discípulo, el Dragón Shiryu que lo acompañara a una biblioteca, mientras la diosa se dirigía a los santos restantes que permanecían en la cámara.

-Sólo tres de nosotros podremos acompañarte al Olimpo, Saori – comentó Seiya – ¿Ya has decidido? – Atena asintió.

-Shaka, Milo y Aioria, ustedes vendrán conmigo al Olimpo – los tres caballeros de oro asintieron y le dedicaron una reverencia a su diosa – Seiya, te quedarás aquí para proteger el Santuario junto con los demás – intervino antes de que el santo de Pegaso replicara – Además, alguien debe informarle a los restantes caballeros de bronce acerca de la situación – Seiya asintió.

Ni siquiera él se atrevió a refutar las órdenes de una Saori que emanaba un cosmos tan lleno de intensidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al caer la noche, enfrente de la estatua de Atena, la misma diosa y sus tres guardianes elegidos aguardaban la hora de su partida. Saori levantó su báculo sagrado, Niké y, envueltos en un resplandor dorado, los cuatro desaparecieron.

Pronto, se encontraron frente a los imponentes portones dorados de la morada de los dioses, el Olimpo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Estimados lectores, si han llegado hasta aquí, hagan muy feliz a esta humilde escritora con un lindo review ¿sí? Amigo Wolfgang, espero que disfrutes de este capi, escrito con mucho cariño para ti y todos mis queridos lectores.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Valhalla: es la fortaleza a la cual los guerreros van al morir en combate, donde los guerreros son conducidos por las valquirias.**

**Mnemósine: personificación de la memoria. Rea: titánide hija de Urano y Gea, esposa de Crono. Hermes: dios olímpico mensajero, de los oradores y el ingenio, de los poetas, del atletismo, de los pesos y medidas, de los inventos y el comercio en general, de la astucia de los ladrones y los mentirosos.**


	4. Declaración de Guerra

**Mil disculpas por el retraso… Espero que disfruten del nuevo capítulo, gracias por su paciencia…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Sufre, madre mía, y sopórtalo todo aunque estés afligida; que a ti, tan querida, no te vean mis ojos apaleada, sin que pueda socorrerte, porque es difícil contrarrestar al Olímpico."_

_Homera, Ilíada I, 560 ss_

**.**

**Escena 04: Declaración de Guerra**

Cualquier mortal que diera una simple mirada al Olimpo pensaría que está soñando. La magnificencia de sus edificaciones, jardines y fuentes decorativas parecían sacadas de un mito. La morada sagrada de los dioses estaba custodiada por unos enormes portones dorados, que despedían un brillo cegador.

Flanqueando los portones del Olimpo estaba una hermosa mujer. Su esbelto cuerpo iba vestido con una túnica blanca que le quedaba por encima de las rodillas. Calzaba unas sandalias de oro, a juego con su gargantilla y pendientes con forma de relámpagos. Sus largos cabellos rubios, ondulados en las puntas, los llevaba peinados en una cola alta. De ojos celestes, la mujer, que cargaba un pergamino de oro, era la mensajera personal de Zeus, Iris.

– Impresionante – dijo Aioria, cuando se encontraban ya en frente de la entrada principal del complejo olímpico.

Atena caminó delante. La diosa de la sabiduría vestía una túnica larga, blanca, de mangas anchas, que dejaba los hombros al descubierto. Lucía un ancho cinturón de oro, con incrustaciones de joyas preciosas. En su mano derecha cargaba el báculo de Niké, la diosa de la victoria. Sus tres caballeros guardianes vestían sus armaduras de oro.

– Bienvenidos sean – saludó Iris, con una leve inclinación de cabeza – Señorita Atena, es un honor tenerla de regreso en el Olimpo. Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero creo que debería pasar menos tiempo en la Tierra, no sabe lo mucho que la extraña su Honorable Padre.

Milo rodó los ojos. La palabra "honorable" era la menos adecuada para dirigirse al Señor de los Cielos.

– La Tierra está bajo mi cuidado, por eso no puedo abandonar mi puesto – respondió la diosa – Si he venido es porque es mi más grande deseo evitar un enfrentamiento innecesario.

– Tal y como se esperaría de la Señora de las estrategias.

– Iris, suficiente, será mejor que no retrases más a la Señorita Atena.

Aioria se sobresaltó. Ante ellos apareció un hombre de cabello castaño algo desordenado. Llevaba una túnica corta, con pliegues simétricos de plata que servían como protección. Además llevaba el peto y el espaldar, protección para las piernas y también para los antebrazos. Todas las piezas eran de plata, tan resplandeciente que los caballeros de Atena podían ver sus rostros reflejados en ella. Tenía un cinturón de oro, con el símbolo de la constelación de Sagitario grabado. Su rostro iba cubierto por una máscara blanca.

– Lo siento, Kaus, ahora los dejo en tus manos.

– El Señor Poseidón está en camino, así que no lo hagas perder su tiempo.

La voz de ese extraño sujeto se le hacía inmensamente familiar al Caballero de Leo. Inquieto, el joven miró de reojo a sus compañeros, pero no parecían haberse inmutado con la presencia del hombre, ni siquiera Atena. ¿Acaso estaba enloqueciendo? No, ese sujeto jamás podría ser quien él pensaba. Aquel a quien Iris había llamado Kaus, volvió a hablar, sacando a Aioria de su ensimismamiento.

– Síganme, por favor. Los guiaré al salón Xenios.

– Disculpa – habló Atena – ¿Será posible que vea a mi padre Zeus a solas antes de la reunión?

– Lo lamento mucho, señorita Atena, – respondió Kaus – pero mi señor Zeus no concederá audiencias a nadie hoy. Ni siquiera a su hija favorita – añadió con desdén.

Milo frunció el ceño, dispuesto a poner en su lugar al sujeto. ¿Quién se creía para usar ese tono desdeñoso con una diosa? Ese hombre jamás podría ser quien él pensaba, no, era demasiado frívolo y arrogante.

– _Mantén la calma, Milo –_ le dijo Shaka, telepáticamente.

El caballero de oro de Escorpio se cruzó de brazos, no muy contento. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que el de Virgo tenía razón. No era prudente hacer ningún movimiento extraño, al menos no hasta saber qué planeaban los dioses.

Caminaron por los esplendorosos jardines del Olimpo, rodeado por árboles tan magníficos que parecían irreales. Las estatuas de los dioses también estaban alrededor del recinto. Pronto llegaron a las afueras de una sala amplia, más específicamente un kiosco, coronado por una cúpula de oro resplandeciente. Una larga alfombra roja se extendió hasta llegar a los pies de Saori, que se sorprendió con la ostentosidad del lugar.

Se podía escuchar el murmullo de voces desde el interior del templete. Kaus se hizo a un lado para que Atena pudiera pasar.

– Adelante, señorita Atena – cuando los caballeros de oro hicieron ademán de seguirla, Kaus los detuvo – Lo lamento, pero ustedes deberán esperar fuera. Esta reunión es exclusiva para los dioses.

Aioria bufó.

– Ustedes, insignificantes mortales, deberían considerarse afortunados de haber pisado este territorio sagrado.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – replicó Aioria, enfadado, levantando sus puños de forma amenazadora – ¡Eres un…!

– Cálmate, Aioria – dijo Shaka, en tono autoritario – No hemos venido aquí para iniciar una pelea. Compórtate como el caballero de oro que eres.

– Deberías escuchar a tu compañero, mocoso impulsivo – agregó Kaus, antes de desaparecer envuelto en un remolino de plumas.

– ¡Maldito! – gritó el león – ¡Qué equivocado estaba! ¡Ese maldito no puede ser mi hermano!

– Esa es una conclusión muy precipitada – dijo Shaka.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Milo, atónito – ¿No estarás pensando que ese sujeto es en realidad...?

– Seamos pacientes – espetó el caballero de Virgo.

**.**

**.**

**En el salón Xenios…**

En el interior de la sala había una inmensa mesa de fina madera, con forma redondeada. Estaba rodeada por doce elegantes sillas de respaldo alto, todas de madera recubierta por oro. En el respaldo de cada silla estaba grabado el nombre de cada dios olímpico, en idioma griego. Atena sintió un poderoso cosmos a sus espaldas, lo conocía.

– Volvemos a encontrarnos, Atena.

La diosa de cabellos púrpura se volteó, sobresaltada, al escuchar una voz realmente familiar a sus espaldas. Allí estaba, luciendo su gallardía y elegante porte…

– ¡Julián!

– Creo que no es prudente que me llame de esa manera aquí, Srta. Kido – dijo en voz baja el joven de cabellos azulados.

– Pero… ¿Cómo es que tú…? – Julián sonrió tenuemente.

– Ya habrá tiempo para hablar sobre eso después.

– Por favor, no se queden platicando allí.

Luciendo esplendorosa, la madre de los dioses salió para recibir a los recién llegados. La gran Hera vestía una hermosa túnica de color rosa pálido que se ajustaba perfectamente a su escultural cuerpo. Era de mangas cortas y pronunciado escote. También, tenía una abertura en la pierna izquierda. Llevaba varias pulseras alrededor de sus muñecas y una gargantilla dorada en su cuello. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto, decorado con su tradicional _polos. _

– Atena – salió para abrazarla y depositó un beso en su frente, mientras le susurraba – recuerda lo que te dije en Asgard. Adelante, por favor.

Atena asintió, pasando al lado de Hera, que se dirigió a su hermano, Poseidón.

– Vaya, debo decir que esta vez elegiste un cuerpo muy atractivo, hermano – Hera lo miró de arriba abajo y esbozó una sonrisa – Espero que tu llegada traiga buenas noticias.

– Pues, eso depende – tomó la mano de Hera y la besó – de lo que entiendas tú por "buenas noticias", querida Hera.

Poseidón dejó que Hera ingresara primero, para entrar él mismo instantes después.

Los Olímpicos esperaban la llegada de su emperador. Poseidón tomó su lugar, al lado de Atena, que era saludada por los demás dioses, algunos de los cuales parecían encontrar divertido el hecho de que la reacia Atena finalmente decidiera aceptar una invitación al que era en verdad su hogar.

– Pensé que te habías olvidado de nosotros, querida Atena – intervino Dionisio.

El dios del vino era trigueño, de cabello rojo intenso y ojos violeta. Vestía una llamativa túnica de color rosa encendido, corta y con el hombro derecho descubierto, de manera que se apreciaba parte de su trabajado pecho y sus fuertes brazos.

– Dionisio, tú bien sabes que Atena renace cuando la Tierra la necesita – intervino Deméter – Tiene un deber que cumplir, no es como tú.

Deméter, diosa de la agricultura, era una mujer de cabello arena, rizado, que llevaba peinado en un elegante moño, dejando unos cuantos mechones a ambos lados de su rostro. Vestía una túnica conservadora, de color azul pálido. Sus ojos color avellana miraban con desdén al dios del vino.

– ¿Qué estás insinuando, Deméter? – preguntó Dionisio, con un dejo amenazante en su voz – No quieras pasarte de lista.

– Creo que esta es una discusión sin sentido – intervino Hermes, bostezando.

– ¿Pero qué dices, Hermes? – había un dios que estaba emocionado al sentir la forma en que Dionisio y Deméter se amenazaban con su cosmos, sí, Ares, el dios de la guerra.

Ares vestía una túnica color vino tinto, similar a la de Poseidón. Su cabello era negro intenso, lacio y bastante largo, pero a él le gustaba llevarlo suelto. Sus ojos ambarinos brillaban con la emoción de una inminente batalla.

– ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que una batalla entre dioses quizás no acabaría jamás? – dijo Ares – ¡Siento que mi alma vibra con la emoción!

– Será mejor que mantengas la calma, hijo – intervino Hera, que se divertía con el rumbo que había tomado la conversación – Estás haciendo que suba la temperatura aquí.

Y era cierto. El cosmos de un emocionado Ares despedía un intenso calor, casi como si su alma estuviera en llamas. El dios de la guerra y los tumultos decidió entonces que lo mejor era controlarse. Si su madre estaba en lo cierto, él pronto disfrutaría de los placeres que la guerra le producía. Si lo único que tenía que hacer para conseguirlo era prestarle su poder a su madre, eso haría, sin dudarlo.

– Te he notado muy callado y distante, Poseidón, tú… – observó Deméter.

– Por cierto, aún no me explico cómo es que estás aquí, Poseidón – la interrumpió Dionisio, que disfruta el fastidiar a la diosa de la agricultura – Si mal no recuerdo, al final de la última batalla, tu alma fue sellada en el Ánfora de Atena, de la cual no tenías por qué escapar hasta dentro de unos 200 años.

– Creo que los medios que utilizara para llegar carecen de importancia – respondió el señor de los mares – Y la verdad es que estaba pensando ¿dónde están Apolo y Artemisa? Pensé que estarían aquí.

– Mi Señor Apolo no podrá venir hoy.

Los dioses se voltearon hacia el recién llegado. Se trataba de un joven de hermoso rostro, con rasgos delicados. Su cabello era violeta y lo llevaba corto y algo desordenado. Sus ojos azul marino tenía un brillo travieso. Vestía una túnica corta, de color rojo, con una armadura dorada.

– Imagino que eres quien ha venido en representación de Apolo – dijo Hera.

– En efecto, Mi Señora – el joven le dedicó una reverencia a los olímpicos – Mi nombre es Asclepio de Serpens Caput, soy uno de los guerreros del Señor Apolo.

– No puedo creer que Zeus permita que un simple guerrero venga a ocupar el lugar de un dios olímpico – observó Ares – ¿Qué maldito futuro nos depara si seguimos bajo su mando?

– Ares – Hera le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria – Disculpa sus modales, por favor, ocupa el lugar de tu señor.

El guerrero de Serpens Caput asintió y se sentó en el sitio que correspondía a Apolo, al lado de Dionisio.

Instantes después, se presentó en la sala una joven de largo cabello rosa intenso, algo desordenado. Vestía una túnica corta de color blanco, sujeta con un delgado cinturón de oro. Sus sandalias griegas eran doradas, así como la diadema que decoraba su cabello. Sus ojos azul eléctrico se dirigieron a la diosa madre.

– Salve, gran Hera – dijo la recién llegada – Mi nombre es Aura de Corona Australis, soy una de las cazadoras de la señora Artemisa. Mi Señora le envió una nota al dios supremo, Zeus, comunicándole el motivo de su ausencia a esta reunión – miró de reojo a Ares – Sólo espero que al señor de la guerra no le moleste que una simple guerrera como yo esté presente en lugar de la gran Artemisa.

Ares y Dionisio se miraron con complicidad. El primero se acercó para susurrarle al dios de vino:

– Una mujer ruda.

– Justo como te gustan.

Aura tomó el lugar que le correspondía y entonces una imponente presencia se hizo sentir en el salón. Desde la parte trasera del salón, el dios supremo, Zeus, hizo su aparición. Su cabello platinado ondeó con el viento boreal, mientras de la nube que lo transportaba. En cuanto puso un pie en el salón, la nube desapareció y Zeus ingresó. Abrió sus brazos, dándole la bienvenida a los presentes.

Saori se sintió abrumada por el cosmos de su padre. No era como el que recordaba haber sentido en Asgard. Era como si los poderes de Zeus se liberaran cuando estaba en su hogar, en el Olimpo.

– Bienvenidos sean, hermanos míos, queridos hijos – Zeus se acercó a Atena y le dio un beso en la frente – Te extrañé, hija mía.

Atena se quedó sorprendida. Sabía que era el centro de atención, ya que había sido la única con la que Zeus se mostró afectivo. El dios padre tomó su lugar a la cabeza de la mesa, con su esposa Hera a su derecha y su hija Atena a su izquierda.

– Mi Señor, pensé que quería que fuéramos puntuales – puntualizó Hera – Sin embargo, usted se ha retrasado mucho.

– Tenía algunos asuntos que atender con Hefestos.

– Hablando de Hefestos – añadió Hera, esta vez con un dejo de enojo en la voz – ¿En dónde se metió ese herrero? ¿Y Afrodita? Es increíble la impuntualidad de esos dos, llegan incluso más tarde que usted, mi Señor.

– Deberías tenerle un poco más de respeto a tu hijo – miró hacia la entrada del templete – Y hablado de él…

Zeus señaló la entrada de la sala. Una pareja estaba entrando. Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Afrodita, haciendo gala de su belleza con una túnica blanca, larga, con aberturas a ambos lados de las piernas. La túnica tenía unos delicados pliegues en el cuello y caía en forma de capa sobre su espalda. Lucía un hermoso cinturón de oro con joyas incrustadas, el más impresionante que su hubiera forjado en el Olimpo. Su cabello rubio lo llevaba impecablemente peinado en una cola alta, con el flequillo cayendo hacia la derecha y una bella corona dorada. Sus ojos color ámbar miraban con amor a su acompañante.

El hombre que acompañaba a Afrodita era muy atractivo. De cuerpo atlético y piel morena, vestía una túnica blanca, larga, que se sostenía sólo en el hombro izquierdo, dejando ver parte de su bien trabajado torso. Su cabello azulado era largo y lo llevaba peinado en una estilizada trenza. Sus ojos eran de color verde jade.

Hera miró embelesada al hombre. Estaba segura de que sus ojos no habían visto hombre más atractivo que ese en muchísimo tiempo. Se preguntó quién podría ser el nuevo amante de Afrodita, pues no recordaba haberlo visto antes en el Olimpo. Entonces, la voz de Zeus la devolvió a la realidad.

– Hefestos, creo que deberías saludar a tu madre.

El atractivo acompañante de Afrodita asintió, inclinando levemente la cabeza antes Zeus. Se acercó hasta donde una atónita Hera estaba sentada y se inclinó ante ella, diciendo:

– Ha pasado mucho tiempo, honorable madre.

Hera estaba confundida. ¿Ese era Hefestos? ¿Su hijo Hefestos? ¿El mismo que ella se había encargado de expulsar del Olimpo por su fealdad? ¡Imposible! Pero ella no era la única sorprendida, pues también lo estaban los demás dioses e incluso los guerreros de Apolo y Artemisa.

– Hefestos, no puede ser… tú…

– Sé que es difícil de creer, madre, pero este es mi verdadero yo.

Hefestos tomó la mano de Afrodita y ambos ocuparon sus respectivos lugares. De esa manera, finalmente los Olímpicos estaban reunidos. Zeus tomó la palabra, dispuesto a dar comienzo a la tan esperada reunión.

– Hablaré claro desde el inicio – dijo – He decidido convocar a una reunión debido a las recientes acciones de mi esposa, la diosa Hera. Ella parece estar disconforme con la forma en que rijo el mundo, sin embargo, en lugar de discutirlo conmigo, ha decidido tomar acciones por su cuenta.

– Creo, querido esposo – Hera dijo esto último con sarcasmo – que difiero en su opinión. Muchas veces me he quejado de su manera de hacer las cosas. Díganme, compañeros olímpicos – se puso de pie – ¿Acaso no es cierto que, como esposa del todopoderoso, merezca su fidelidad absoluta? Ah, pero ese no es el punto más importante, pues ¿están ustedes enterados de todos los hijos que Zeus ha tenido fuera de nuestro matrimonio? ¿No es acaso peligroso que alguno de sus hijos ilegítimos quieran en algún momento derrocarlo?

– Eso sin duda sería un problema – opinó Poseidón – Podría sumir al Olimpo en un profundo caos y con ello al mundo entero. Sin embargo, creo que la mayoría de sus hijos están demasiado ocupados en sus asuntos como para preocuparse por eso, Hera.

– Lo mejor sería que vayas al grano, Hera – intervino Zeus – ¿Por qué no le cuentas a todo el concejo cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones?

Hera guardó silencio. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como las había planeado. Pensaba exponer primero los argumentos que pusieran a Zeus en evidencia, mostrar ante todos al gobernante mediocre, según ella, que regía las vidas de dioses y mortales. Pero no contaba con que Zeus quisiera que expusiera sus intenciones. Sí, el todopoderoso estaba jugando sus cartas de manera arriesgada.

– Madre, no hay nada como la sinceridad – le dijo Ares. Ella le sonrió.

– Bien, si así es como el todopoderoso lo desea. Ya una vez existió en la historia un intento para remover a Zeus de su puesto como regente supremo, pero obviamente fracasó. El motivo de tal hazaña fue el descontento general para con las acciones del gran Zeus. Creo que una serie de injusticias se han repetido, una y otra vez, bajo el gobierno de mi marido.

– ¿Hablas de sus infidelidades? – preguntó Dionisio – He escuchado que ahora te has fijado en una mortal, más específicamente en una sacerdotisa de un tal Odín.

– ¿Una sacerdotisa? – Deméter estaba indignada – Qué bajo has caído, Zeus.

– Eso lo dice una de las amantes del gran Zeus – observó Hermes – Es bastante contradictorio que tú seas quien critique sus infidelidades, Deméter. ¿Tú qué opinas, Atena?

– Me gustaría conocer, como dice el gran Zeus, las verdaderas intenciones de mi Señora Hera. Por lo que sucedió en Asgard tengo una idea bastante clara, pero parece que no todos están enterados.

– Atena, estoy segura que recibiste la visita de Artemisa – dijo Hera – Pero aún no me has dado una respuesta. Pero dejando eso de lado, simplemente hablaré con la verdad. Iniciaré una rebelión, mi objetivo es derrocar a mi marido y forjar un nuevo gobierno en el Olimpo.

Los olímpicos permanecieron en silencio, analizando las palabras de Hera. Era increíble que, pasado tanto tiempo desde su anterior intento por derrocar a Zeus fallara, Hera se atreviera a intentarlo de nuevo, más aún, hacerlo de conocimiento público.

– Protegeré a Hilda de Polaris de las manos de Zeus – continuó Hera – y guiaré a los dioses a una era próspera, sin engaños ni mentiras. Una era donde se acaben finalmente los conflictos entre nosotros. Deseo que este conflicto sea el último que se desarrolle entre dioses, así como sucedió entre Atena y Poseidón.

Ambos dioses se miraron. Una cosa estaba clara, Hera estaba más que decidida a iniciar una nueva batalla, donde no sólo estaría en juego el trono olímpico, sino también la vida de miles de personas inocentes en la Tierra. Y eso era algo que ninguno de los dos podía permitir.

– Me sorprende que defiendas a esta chica, Hilda de Polaris – habló finalmente Afrodita – Normalmente buscabas vengarte de todas las amantes de tu marido. No puedo creer que ahora, de repente, quieras protegerla de las garras del gran Zeus.

– Eso es porque he olvidado la venganza. No estoy planeando esta revuelta por venganza, sino más bien en procura de un futuro mejor para dioses y hombres, Afrodita. Deseo que se den cuenta de qué es lo más conveniente para el progreso del mundo.

– Gran Hera, no creo que una guerra sea la verdadera solución – intervino Atena – Creo que un conflicto como este sólo traería más infelicidad y desunión al Olimpo. Quizás si conversaran y…

– Me he cansado de intentar razonar con mi marido, Atena – la cortó Hera – Estoy decidida a luchar por lo que creo que es correcto, así como tú lo haces. No importa si no tengo el apoyo de ninguno de mis hermanos – bajó el rostro, fingiendo tristeza – porque yo lucharé, mis guardianes no me defraudarán.

– Ya me estoy aburriendo, ¿podemos llegar a una conclusión de una vez por todas?

– Como todos han escuchado, Hera me ha declarado públicamente la guerra – dijo Zeus – Y no huiré a su desafío, aunque me parezca una tontería. Está claro que defenderé mi lugar como regente ¿cierto? No me importa quiénes estén de mi o quiénes estén del lado de Hera, pero es algo que quiero saber ahora mismo. Sin importar el bando que elijan, no hay marcha atrás, ¿estás de acuerdo, Hera?

– Creo que por fin concordamos en algo, Zeus.

– Bien – Zeus se puso de pie – los que estén del lado de Hera pueden decirlo de una vez.

– Por el bien de mi amada Perséfone, – dijo Deméter – estaré de parte de Hera.

– Yo apoyo a mi madre – agregó Ares.

– Mi señora Artemisa ha manifestado su apoyo a la gran Hera – dijo la cazadora, Aura.

– Creo que mi vida será más interesante si me quedo del lado de Zeus – dijo Dionisio – No te lo tomes a mal, Hera, pero tus argumentos me parecen estúpidos.

– Hera, has hecho sufrir a mi amado Hefestos, así que me quedo del lado de Zeus – dijo Afrodita.

Hera frunció el ceño. ¿Su amado Hefestos había dicho? ¡Vaya tontería! La misma Afrodita había engañado a Hefestos con Ares y aún así ¿se atrevía a criticarla? Sin embargo, antes de que Hera pudiera exponer su argumento, Deméter intervino:

– Hefestos ¿acaso vas a traicionar a tu madre?

– Creo que la gran Hera no puede hablar de traición – dijo Hefestos – Jamás podré olvidar mi resentimiento hacia ella. Y si esta batalla la ayuda a recapacitar, entonces lucharé contra sus ejércitos sin dudarlo.

– Ni siquiera tengo que pensarlo, está claro que me quedo del lado de mi padre, Zeus – agregó Hermes.

– ¿Qué es lo que piensa el mensajero de Apolo? – preguntó Hera al guerrero Asclepio.

– Mi señor opina que no tiene sentido intentar oponerse al gran Zeus, cree que esta guerra sólo ocasionará más caos y alteraré el orden del mundo como lo conocemos – dijo el guerrero de Serpens Caput – así que le dará su apoyo a Zeus.

– Atena, Poseidón, estamos esperando – dijo Ares – Han estado demasiado callados durante toda la reunión, pero creo que llegó la hora de la verdad – pero ambos permanecieron en silencio – ¡Hablen! No tengo todo el día.

– Como dije antes, creo que una guerra no traerá nada bueno – habló Atena – Mi deber como diosa guardiana de la Tierra es protegerla, aún a costa de mi vida y si para hacerlo debo oponerme a los dioses más poderosos, que así sea, porque sé que mis caballeros estarán a mi lado. Escojo proteger la Tierra.

– Yo no estoy del lado de nadie – dijo Poseidón – Sólo busco la justicia. Ni Hera ni Zeus son la justicia. No permitiré que, por sus absurdas disputas de pareja, personas inocentes salgan lastimadas.

– Eso lo dice el dios que intentó dominar a la Tierra y convencer a Atena de que hiciera lo mismo – opinó Ares – Eres un sujeto bastante contradictorio. No, espera, por poco lo olvido – hizo una pausa – Fuiste engañado. ¿Pueden creerlo? Un dios engañado por un insignificante mortal.

Ares rió socarronamente, al tiempo que Poseidón apretaba los puños. Entonces, Zeus tomó la palabra:

– No seas imbécil, Ares. Si desatas la ira de Poseidón, lo lamentarás. No tienes idea de la magnitud de sus poderes, quizás ni él mismo lo sepa.

El joven dios de los mares simplemente sonrió. Zeus estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que era simplemente una marioneta de la voluntad de su alma. Julián Solo había asimilado completamente los poderes de Poseidón y ahora eran uno mismo, así como Atena, Julián guardaba los recuerdos de su identidad como heredero de la familia Solo y sus recuerdos como uno de los grandiosos olímpicos.

– Creo que habiendo expuesto mi opinión, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí – dijo Poseidón. El dios se levantó, galante y caminó hasta la salida – Si me disculpan, tengo que restaurar mi palacio submarino.

– Espera Poseidón – lo detuvo Zeus – Aún no he dado el veredicto final de esta reunión.

– Lo que tengas que decir no me interesa, hermano.

– Poseidón, por favor quédate a escuchar cuál será la decisión que tomará el señor del Cielo para esta batalla – dijo Atena – Recuerda que su decisión fijará el rumbo de la próxima guerra.

Poseidón suspiró y volvió a ocupar su lugar. Dionisio se acercó a Ares, para susurrarle:

– ¿Has visto eso? Poseidón ha obedecido a la pequeña Atena sin chistar.

– Patético. Por cierto, no seas idiota, recuerda que somos enemigos en esta guerra, no te andas con tantas confianzas.

La misteriosa actitud de Dionisio y Ares llamó la atención de Atena. No consideraba normal que dos enemigos se trataran con tanta familiaridad. Y este era un detalle que Poseidón también había notado. Definitivamente ambos dioses, Dionisio y Ares, se traían algo entre manos. Y no precisamente algo bueno.

– Creo que está de más continuar con esta reunión, Zeus – dijo Hera – Es momento de comunicar la conclusión a la que ha llegado el padre del cielo.

– Bien. Desde hoy el Olimpo estará dividido – dijo – entre aquellos que apoyan a Hera y aquellos que me apoyan a mí. Sin embargo, aquellos que están en mi contra serán considerados desde ahora como traidores y tendrán que abandonar el Olimpo. ¿Algún problema con eso, "querida"?

Hera sonrió.

– Ninguno en absoluto. Construiré mi palacio en los cielos helados de Asgard – Zeus hizo una mueca de desagrado – Espero que no haya ningún problema, "cariño".

– En absoluto – _maldita Hera, _pensó Zeus, _así que tu plan es alejarme de Hilda de Polaris y hacerte con sus poderes. Pero no te saldrás con la tuya, no lo permitiré – _Atena, Poseidón, en cuanto a ustedes, quizás está noticia los tomara por sorpresa, por lo que les daré una semana para pensar a quién desean unirse, si a Hera, mi esposa la traidora o a mí, el legítimo gobernante del Olimpo.

– Ya hemos dicho que no nos uniremos a nadie – espetó Poseidón, empezando a perder la paciencia – ¿Es que acaso no lo comprendes?

– He dicho que tienen una semana – Zeus encendió su cosmos de manera amenazante, pero Poseidón no se dejó intimidar e hizo lo mismo – Después de que se cumpla el plazo, enviarán un mensajero a Hera y a mí, comunicando su resolución, sea cual sea.

– Bueno, entonces sólo queda que cada bando prepare sus fuerzas para la batalla – dijo Ares – Estoy ansioso.

– Con respecto a eso, y para considerar esta campaña como legítima y justa – intervino Aura – considero prudente que el gran Zeus y la gran Hera decidan una fecha prudente para el combate final.

Los dioses se miraron entre ellos. Sin duda Hera tenía talento para la estrategia y sabía ejercer la influencia adecuada en sus seguidores. Ninguno dijo nada, hasta que, después de unos instantes, Zeus y Hera se miraron. Habían llegado a un acuerdo.

– ¿Qué dices, Hera? – preguntó el dios supremo – ¿Crees que un mes sean suficiente para ti?

– Estaremos listos con tiempo de sobra, pero creo que es lo más prudente considerando que tú no eres el mejor fijando prioridades – Hera se retiró – No tengo nada más que hacer aquí, con su permiso.

Al pie de las escaleras, un hombre de porte imponente. Él le tendió la mano a Hera, para ayudarla a bajar. La diosa se volteó para echar un último vistazo a su esposo.

– Vámonos, su Excelencia, Odín, es hora de iniciar la construcción de nuestra fortaleza.

– ¡Espera un momento, madre! – exclamó Ares – ¿Odín? ¿Dijiste Odín? ¿"Ese Odín"? – se levantó de su asiento para seguir a Hera – ¿Qué tiene que ver este dios con todo esto? ¡Él no es uno de nosotros!

– Ya cálmate, Ares, ven con nosotros y te lo explicaré todo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ares siguió a su madre, entre indignado y sorprendido. Deméter y la mensajera de Artemisa le dedicaron una leve inclinación de cabeza a Zeus, antes de retirarse también.

– Yo también me retiro – dijo Hermes – Tengo que comunicar la resolución a todos en el Olimpo.

Hermes salió por la entrada trasera, volando a gran velocidad hasta desaparecer.

– Gran Zeus, me marcharé para comunicarle la resolución de la reunión a mi señor Apolo – dijo Asclepio de Serpens Caput. El guerrero salió del kiosco y desapareció en un remolino de fuego.

De igual manera, Dionisio dejó el salón, seguido por Hefestos y Afrodita, que extrañamente parecían muy enamorados. Aún era un misterio el radical cambio del dios herrero, pero nadie se atrevió a preguntar.

– Es hora de partir. ¿Vienes, Atena? – preguntó Poseidón. La diosa asintió, pero entonces Zeus habló:

– Querida Atena, espera un momento, necesito hablar contigo en privado – sin dudarlo, la diosa asintió. Era la oportunidad perfecta para hacer recapacitar a su padre y no iba a desaprovecharla – Poseidón, pensé que me harías el honor de ser mi invitado hoy. ¿Qué te parece si te quedas y bebemos algo, como en los viejos tiempos?

– ¿Qué es esto? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan amable con tu hermano mayor? – preguntó el emperador del mar, con una media sonrisa – Lo pensaré mientras recorro los hermosos jardines del Olimpo.

Y dicho esto, Poseidón se retiró. Ahora, sólo quedaban Zeus y Atena. El dios supremo le ofreció su brazo a su hija, quien, extrañada, sólo acató a aceptarlo. Zeus la guió fuera del reciente, hasta uno de los palacios principales que conformaban sus dominios.

La fachada principal era esplendorosa, con sus enormes columnas recubiertas de oro y las estatuas de dioses y diosas decorando sus alrededores. El interior era aún más impresionante. Los pisos estaban recubiertos de cerámica azulada, con incrustaciones de zafiros. Las paredes estaba recubiertas con incrustaciones de finos diamantes y las esculturas de los héroes griegos complementaban la decoración.

Zeus caminaba por los amplios pasillos, guiando a su atónita hija, que no daba crédito a la ostentosidad de aquella edificación, mientras en la tierra muchas personas vivían en la miseria.

– Este es mi observatorio privado – dijo – Desde aquí soy capaz de observar la tierra y el universo. Ahora… – usando el poder de su cosmos, las puertas de oro que yacían ante ellos se abrieron de par en par.

– ¿Pero qué…?

Las puertas se cerraron tras ellos. Atena parpadeó varias veces, atónica, pues ahora se encontraba rodeada por los planetas del Sistema Solar y una infinidad de estrellas. Miró hacia el suelo y allí había muchas más estrellas.

– No entiendo por qué diablos nos trajeron aquí – Atena escuchó claramente la voz de su caballero de Escorpio.

– ¿Milo? ¿Estás ahí?

– ¿Atena? – interrogó la voz de Shaka – Así que también la han traído aquí.

– Tus caballeros también están aquí – dijo Zeus – porque quiero mostrarles algo – chasqueó los dedos – Espero que con esto, comprendan que apoyarme es su mejor opción.

Se encontraban ahora en una habitación ordinaria, donde no había más que un trono dorado. Era la habitación donde Zeus otorgaba audiencias a los dioses menores.

Inmediatamente Milo, Aioria y Shaka se colocaron al lado de su diosa, observando recelosos a Zeus. No les había agradado para nada sus palabras. Zeus simplemente sonrió y se acercó para acariciar suavemente el cabello de su hija.

– Te extrañé mucho, hija mía – le dijo – Por eso quiero que permanezcas a mi lado – Atena lo miró, recelosa – Nunca habías aceptado las invitaciones para venir al Olimpo hasta hoy, lo cual me llenó de alegría. Eres mi hija predilecta, puedo decirlo sin dudar y es por eso que quiero mostrarte esto… ¡Aparezcan, Arcángeles!

De inmediato, tres figuras aparecieron ante él, reverenciándolo. Atena y sus caballeros se sorprendieron con la fuerza del cosmos de los tres recién llegados. Esos tres… había algo en verdad familiar con ellos, esos cosmos que no pensaron volver a sentir jamás, parecían brillar con más fuerza que en el pasado. Sólo había un detalle: las máscaras que cubrían sus rostros.

Los tres vestían de la misma manera: una túnica corta, con pliegues simétricos de plata que servían como protección. El peto, espaldar y la protección de piernas y brazos eran de plata. Y un cinturón de oro complementaba su indumentaria.

– ¿Qué…?

– Atena, hija mía, permíteme presentarte a mis Arcángeles... Camus de Sadalsuud.

El primero de los guerreros, el que tenía el símbolo de Acuario grabado en su cinturón, se quitó la máscara. No había duda, era el mismísimo Camus de Acuario.

– Ca-Camus... No… no puede ser… – balbuceó Milo, que era quien se mostraba más sorprendido.

– Aioros de Kaus Australis.

El ahora arcángel retiró su máscara. Era el mismísimo Aioros, sólo que de su cálida mirada ya no quedaba rastro alguno. Ahora exhibía una mirada prepotente, como si se creyera superior a todos los demás.

– Her-Hermano…

– Y Saga de Pólux.

Llegados a ese punto, incluso Shaka no podía ocultar su sorpresa. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Milo y Aioria se miraron mutuamente, para luego mirar a su diosa, como tratando de encontrar una respuesta a lo que acababan de presenciar. Era demasiado impactante y Zeus no pudo evitar sonreír: había logrado el efecto que deseaba.

– ¿Qué… qué significa esto? – Shaka no podía ocultar la sorpresa en su voz – ¿En verdad son…?

– ¡Imposible! – gritó Leo – ¡Ese sujeto puede ser mi hermano!

– Pero lo es – dijo Shaka. Aioria lo miró como si hubiera enloquecido.

– ¿Insinúas que en verdad son ellos, Shaka? – preguntó un atónito Escorpio.

– Milo, ¿no eres capaz de reconocer a tu mejor amigo? – lo interrogó Camus – Bueno, supongo que es lógico, eres un ser inferior.

Indignado, Milo arremetió con su Aguja Escarlata contra Camus. El ex caballero de Acuario se preparó para contraatacar, pero…

– Detente, Sadalsuud – ordenó Saga – Es inútil enfrentarnos contra ellos, nosotros ya hemos superado el nivel de un caballero dorado. No debemos manchar este recinto sagrado con la sangre vulgar de estos hombres.

– ¡Eres un…! ¡Plasma…!

– ¡Alto, Aioria! – ordenó Atena – No hemos venido aquí a combatir. Dios Zeus, le pido una explicación. ¿Cómo es que…?

– ¿Cómo es que reviví a tus caballeros caídos? – Zeus sonrió – Te presentaré a aquellos gracias a los cuales este milagro fue posible.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Qué tal? A que no se esperaban la aparición de los tres ex caballeros dorados de Atena… Bueno, finalmente Hera ha hecho la declaración de guerra, la rebelión comienza y la diosa madre no está dispuesta a ceder. ¿Qué rumbo tomarán los hechos? ¿Quiénes fueron los responsables de la resurrección de Saga, Camus y Aioros?**

**Mientras piensan en las respuestas a estas preguntas, les dejo algunas referencias:**

**Xenios, proveniente del griego "Xenos", que significa "hospitalidad". Xenios era uno de los epítetos de Zeus, que era considerado el patrón de la hospitalidad y los invitados, protector de los extraños.**

**Polos era una alta corona cilíndrica que utilizaban las Grandes Diosas.**

**Asclepio fue el dios de la Medicina y la curación, hijo de Apolo. En esta historia, su constelación, Serpens Caput es la parte de la constelación Serpens que se divide en dos, Caput regresenta la cabeza de la serpiente.**

**Aura era la diosa griega de las brisas y el aire frío. Era una de las cazadoras de Artemisa. Su constelación en esta historia, Corona Australis, es una constelación pequeña prácticamente integrada a Sagitario.**

**Con respecto al añadido en los nombres de Saga, Camus y Aioros, respectivamente, Pólux, Sadalsuud y Kaus Australis, son las estrellas más brillantes de la constelación de Géminis, Acuario y Sagitario.**

**REVIEWS? **


	5. Los Arcángeles de Zeus

**¡Nuevo capítulo por fin!**

**Advertencia:**** este capítulo contiene Spoiler del manga Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas. Si no has leído este manga, lee este capítulo bajo tu propio "riesgo".**

**Disclaimer:**** los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

**Petición:**** lean, disfruten y ¡dejen review, por favor!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Recuerdas, Odín, los viejos tiempos cuando mezclamos nuestra sangre?_

_Entonces prometiste que no te servirían cerveza si no había para ambos._

_Edda poética_ - _Lokasenna_, _estrofa 5_

**.**

**.**

**Escena 05. Los Arcángeles de Zeus**

La sonrisa de Zeus se ensanchó al ver la mirada de su querida hija, cuando vio aparecer a los responsables del regreso de sus antiguos protectores: padre e hija ingresaron en el salón y Atena los reconocía al instante.

– Querida hija, jóvenes caballeros, permítanme presentarles a mis poderosos aliados nórdicos, el gran Loki y su hija, la bella Hela.

– Así que esta es Atena – dijo la mujer, esbozando una sonrisa.

Hela era una mujer de piel blanca. Llevaba un largo vestido, entallado, que se ajustaba perfectamente a su curvilínea figura. El vestido era de color rojo intenso, con un pronunciado escote en forma de V, tanto al frente, como en la espalda y aberturas a ambos lados de las piernas. Su cabello era negro intenso y lo llevaba lacio y largo hasta la cintura. Sus ojos, rojos, despedían un brillo perverso.

– Eres hermosa – agregó Loki, besando la mano de una estupefacta Atena – Vamos, no te pongas nerviosa.

Loki era un sujeto alto y con un cuerpo definido. De apariencia madura y sonrisa juguetona, sus cabellos eran lacios y negros, al igual que los de su hija, y le llegaban por debajo de los hombros. Vestía unos pantalones cafés, a juego con su camisa, que tenía unos ornamentos de oro. Calzaba unas botas negras. Sus ojos azabaches miraban divertidos a los tres caballeros de Atena, que se habían colocado delante de su diosa, mirando a los recién llegados con gesto amenazador.

– Relájense, no pienso hacerle nada – dijo Loki – Jamás me atrevería a lastimar a la hija favorita de Zeus, a menos que… él me lo pida.

– ¡Tú, maldito…!

– Calma, Aioria – intervino Atena – Retrocedan, por favor – ordenó – Quiero hablar con ellos.

– Un hombre que no es capaz de controlar sus emociones, no merece llevar el título de caballero – dijo Aioros, con tono despectivo.

Enfadado, el caballero de Leo levantó el puño, amenazadoramente, pero con sólo su energía, Aioros logró paralizar el cuerpo del guerrero dorado.

– Así que este es el rebelde león dorado – comentó Hela, quien hábilmente se colocó detrás de Aioria, abrazándolo – Mmm… un perfecto espécimen masculino – le susurró al oído, haciéndolo estremecer – Eres bastante atractivo, bien podrías ser mi amante. ¿Qué tal suena eso?

Aioria se liberó del agarre de la diosa bruscamente y la tomó por el cuello, mirándola con furia en sus ojos. Hela rió, liberándose del agarre del caballero sin que éste lo notara siquiera. La mujer se fijó entonces en el hombre que estaba detrás de Aioria, el caballero de Escorpio. Hela soltó un gritito de emoción y se abalanzó hacia él, enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

– ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, ¡me quedo con este!

– ¡Pero qué…!

Hela lo miró lascivamente, recorriendo el pecho del griego por encima de la armadura de oro. Milo la miraba con repulsión, pero, extrañamente, sentía que le era imposible librarse de ella. Entonces, Camus rió, antes de decir:

– Vaya, eres todo un Casanova, Milo.

– ¡Cállate! – gritó Milo – ¿Cómo es que…?

– Así que esa es una de las habilidades de la reina del Helheim – comentó entonces Shaka, que había permanecido en silencio – Nadie puede conocer a la diosa Hela en realidad, nadie sabe lo que oculta.

– Muy bien dicho, caballero – dijo la diosa.

– ¡Hela! Es suficiente – la reprendió su padre, Loki – No es momento de juegos.

La aludida hizo un puchero y se separó de Milo, a regañadientes, colocándose al lado de su padre y cruzando los brazos.

– ¡Prometiste que podría escoger un hombre para mí, padre!

– Ya será después – dijo Loki – Ahora, estoy seguro que la señorita Atena desea saber cómo es que estos hombres – señaló a los tres arcángeles – que cayeron en combate, han regresado, más poderosos y sirviendo a Zeus.

– Tú lo has dicho – respondió Atena.

– Verás, en realidad es una historia bastante simple – dijo Hela – Todo es gracias a nuestros poderes.

_**Flashback **_

_Helheim, la morada de los muertos. Un territorio alcanzable después de recorrer durante nueve días y nueve noches el Helway, sólo para encontrarse con unas extensas y elevadas murallas de piedra desgastada. Cualquiera de las entradas que conducían a su interior, llenaban de desesperación a quien se atreviera a pisar aquel territorio sombrío. Los ríos que lo rodeaban estaba envenenados y miles de espadas se extendían por los dominios, algunas destrozadas, otras manchadas de sangre._

_La angustia envolvía a cualquiera que osara acercarse a Ygggrasil, el palacio de la soberana de los muertos, Hela. Las leyendas siempre narraban lo terrible que era el Helheim o la perversidad de Hela cada vez que algún inocente terminaba, por algún motivo, atrapado en los dominios de la muerte._

_Sin embargo, parecía que existía alguien que no estaba al tanto de la leyenda o, si lo estaba, hacía caso omiso de ella. Su cabello plateado ondeaba con el fétido aire del Helheim, mientras los cadáveres se levantaban para "darle la bienvenida". Pero el hombre siguió caminando, mientras los cadáveres se desintegraban con sólo la energía del "intruso"._

_De pronto, una voz de escuchó en el aire:_

– _¿Estás preparado para soporta una angustia inimaginable? – era la voz de un hombre – Todo aquel que cruce alguna de las entradas de esta fortaleza, será incapaz de regresar._

_Pero el hombre no respondió y siguió caminando, como si nada hubiera sucedido._

– _¿Acaso deseas ver a la perversa Hela? ¿Por qué?_

_Silencio por parte del intruso, que seguía caminando con paso firme._

– _Si sigues el Helway, tardarás nueve días y nueve noches en llegar._

_En ese momento, el peliplateado se detuvo y sonrió._

– _Dime, entonces ¿Cuál es el precio que tengo que pagar para que me lleves ante la gran Hela, Loki, "mago de las mentiras"?_

_Una risotada resonó en todo el lugar y al instante, un hombre de cabello negro apareció ante el sujeto de cabello plateado._

– _Vaya, vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa – se cruzó de brazos y examinó cuidadosamente el rostro del intruso – Un dios griego aquí, en el Helheim, ah, pero no es uno cualquiera, es el mismísimo regente del Olimpo, Zeus. ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita? – se quedó pensativo unos instantes – ¡Ah, es eso! No me digas que has venido para cortejar a mi querida Hela._

_Zeus rió._

– _No es así. He venido a presentar mis respetos a la gran Hela y a pedir humildemente su ayuda._

_Ahora le tocó a Loki reír._

– _Entonces ¿qué es lo que un dios todopoderoso como tú necesita de mí?_

_Inmediatamente, la figura de Hela se materializó enfrente de ambos dioses. Hela sostenía en su mano izquierda su báculo y apuntó a Zeus con él. Sin inmutarse, el dios griego le dedicó una leve inclinación de cabeza, para luego añadir:_

– _Hermosa y perversa Hela, aquella que trae la muerte, he venido a pedirte que hagas uso de tus poderes en mi favor – cuando Zeus notó que había captado la atención de la diosa, continuó – Me estoy preparando para la guerra, mi esposa se ha puesto en mi contra y pronto iniciará su rebelión, así que necesitaré la ayuda de una mujer poderosa como tú. Con tus poderes y los de tu honorable padre – Loki frunció el ceño – seré capaz de lograr mi objetivo._

– _¿Y cuál es ese objetivo del que hablas? – preguntó Hela._

– _Deseo resucitar a ciertos hombres que una vez defendieron la tierra junto con mi hija, Atena._

– _Atena, Atena – dijo Loki – ¿Te refieres a tu hija favorita, aquella que se ha negado incontables veces a ocupar de nuevo su lugar en el Olimpo? – Zeus asintió – Claro, entiendo. Lo que deseas es manipularla. Pero ¿funcionará?_

– _Bastardo – añadió Hela, riendo – Usarás a los hombres caídos de Atena para tu propio beneficio, obligándola a pelear contra ellos si se niega a apoyarte. Eres un desgraciado._

– _Y precisamente, por eso nos gusta la idea – agregó Loki, con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro – Sin embargo, ¿qué ganamos nosotros si te ayudamos, Zeus?_

– _Oh sí, por poco olvido la parte interesante – rió – ¿Sabían que Odín se ha unido a mi esposa Hera? – Loki y Hela se miraron mutuamente – ¿Y si les digo que, venciendo a Hera, podrían encerrar a Odín en el Hades, de donde jamás podría escapar, y así ser los gobernantes de todas las tierras del Norte? – ninguno respondió – Pero claro, quizás dominar el mundo no sea su ambición, pero ¿qué tal si pudieran obtener lo que sea que deseen? Yo sería capaz de concedérselos._

– _¿Qué harías si te dijera que quiero un amante humano, que descienda conmigo al Helheim y me sirva para toda la eternidad? – preguntó Hela._

– _Eso no será difícil de conseguir, gran Hela. Manipular a los humanos es extremadamente fácil, no supondrá ningún problema._

– _Pues yo me conformo con torturar a Odín por toda la eternidad – dijo Loki – Supongo que estamos de acuerdo – Hela asintió._

– _Entonces, ¿quiénes son esos hombres que deseas resucitar? – lo interrogó Hela – No será problema, escabullirme por el mundo de los muertes y traerlos ante ti._

– _No creo que sea tan sencillo – dijo Zeus – Estos hombres fueron valerosos guerreros, que ahora descansan en los Campos Elíseos, dentro de los dominios de Hades, mi hermano. Es un territorio que está más allá del alcance de cualquiera, a menos que…_

–… _sea un dios – terminó Hela – Ingenuo ¿con quién crees que estás hablando? Dime el nombre de aquellos hombres que deseas que resucite, después de eso, mi padre y yo nos escabulliremos en el famoso Hades, el "infierno" griego y traeremos a esos guerreros._

_Zeus le indicó el nombre de los guerreros que deseaba traer a la vida. De inmediato, Hela y Loki se convirtieron en serpientes y desaparecieron en la oscuridad de uno de los ríos envenenados del Helheim._

_**.**_

_En cuestión de instantes, Hela y su padre, Loki, se habían transportado directamente al Paraíso, los Campos Elíseos, la morada de los héroes. La diosa miró a su alrededor, con repulsión._

– _Este sitio es asqueroso, démonos prisa._

_Loki asintió y se sentó con la espalda recostada contra el tronco de un árbol. Hela retrocedió, consiguiendo que el verde césped se secara por completo. La diosa encendió su cosmos, marchitando las flores que se encontraban a su alrededor y logrando que el cielo, siempre brillante de los Elíseos, se oscureciera. _

_El cuerpo de Hela se transformó. La mitad superior de su cuerpo conservó su belleza, sin embargo, la mitad inferior era como la de un cadáver putrefacto. De sus brazos salieron ramas, que se introdujeron en la tierra, sacando unos ataúdes dorados._

– _Levántense, antiguos Caballeros Dorados, Saga de Géminis, Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer, Aioros de Sagitario, Shura de Capricornio, Camus de Acuario, Afrodita de Piscis._

_Los ataúdes se abrieron y de ellos salieron los caballeros mencionados anteriormente, todos vestidos con túnicas blancas. Saga fue el primero en abrir los ojos y mirar a su alrededor, pero, antes de que pudiera siquiera moverse, Loki atrapó sus almas en su estómago._

– _Bien hecho, padre. Creo que esos eran todos._

– _Espera, te estás olvidando de esos caballeros de hace 200 años que mencionó Zeus._

– _Oh sí, tienes razón – volvió a enterrar sus ramas en la tierra, trayendo cuatro ataúdes más, también de oro – ¡Aldebarán de Tauro, Regulus de Leo, Asmita de Virgo, Kardia de Escorpio!_

_Las almas de estos caballeros también fueron succionadas por Loki. Hela suspiró, regresando su cuerpo a como estaba antes._

– _Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer, Leo, Virgo, Escorpio, Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis – recapituló Hela – Las constelaciones del Zodíaco, pero…_

– _Sí, están incompletas, faltan Aries y Libra._

– _Bien, como sea, vámonos de aquí, ya cumplimos con nuestra misión._

_Hela y Loki volvieron a transformarse en serpientes y regresaron al Helheim rápidamente._

_**.**_

_De vuelta en los dominios de Hela, Loki escupió las almas de los antiguos caballeros dorados, que tenían un cosmos increíblemente agresivo y amenazador._

– _Ahora son verdaderos guerreros – dijo Loki – Han dejado atrás los sentimientos que tenían hacia aquellos que conocieron en vida y están a tu completa disposición._

– _No esperaba menos de ustedes, Loki, Hela. Se han ganado mi eterna gratitud. Por favor, háganme el honor de acompañarme al Olimpo._

– _Supongo que está bien – aceptó Hela – Si salgo del Helheim seré capaz de encontrar a un hombre atractivo que me sirva para toda la eternidad – rió maliciosamente._

– _Será muy interesante sembrar la locura en esta batalla – añadió Loki._

_Zeus sonrió. Levantó las manos y arrojó sus relámpagos a los caballeros resucitados, dotándolos de nuevas armaduras y poderes._

– _¡Escuchen, guerreros! – exclamó – ¡Desde hoy estarán al servicio del omnipotente Zeus! ¡Dejarán atrás el inútil título de Caballeros para convertirse en los Arcángeles de Zeus!_

– _¡Sí, mi Señor! – dijeron los diez arcángeles, al unísono._

_**Flashback End**_

Hela terminó de recordar y relatarle a los invitados de Zeus la historia, omitiendo los detalles relacionados a las intenciones de Zeus con la resurrección de los antiguos guerreros de Atena y, por supuesto, el hecho de que su verdadera apariencia no era exactamente la de una hermosa y escultural mujer.

Atena no daba crédito a sus palabras. Imposible que un dios como Loki pudiera cambiar los corazones de aquellos valerosos hombres, que habían luchado para proteger la Tierra. Pero de algo estaba segura, los poderes de Loki y Hela no eran algo que se pudiera tomar a la ligera.

Los dorados se miraron entre sí, pues a todos les llamó la atención de sobremanera el hecho de que incluso hubieran resucitado a los caballeros de 200 años atrás.

– ¿Simple, cierto? – comentó Hela – La verdad, esos hombres sucumbieron con facilidad a los poderes de mi padre; él tiene una habilidad increíble para manipular los corazones de los humanos. En especial, el corazón de aquellos que guardan una extraña oscuridad en su interior, como este sujeto – señaló a Aioros.

– ¡Maldito! ¡Fuiste tú! – gritó Aioria, encolerizado – ¡Por tu culpa, mi hermano…!

El León encendió su cosmos al máximo, preparándose para lanzar su más poderoso ataque contra Loki, pero entonces, Aioros, moviéndose a una velocidad superior a la de su hermano menor, le sujetó por el brazo. Aplicando una fuerza mínima, Aioros consiguió romperle la pieza que protegía el brazo y con ello, le fracturó la muñeca. Con sólo su cosmos, el arcángel lanzó al dorado contra una columna.

– ¡Aioria! – exclamó Atena.

Milo y Shaka se acercaron para ayudarlo a incorporarse, pues Aioria aún estaba abatido por la gran fuerza abrumadora que poseía su hermano.

– ¡Por favor, detén esto, padre! – rogó la diosa – No hemos venido aquí a pelear, sino a encontrar una solución pacífica para este conflicto, creo que…

– No debería decir tales tonterías, diosa Atena – la interrumpió Saga – Está más que claro que este conflicto no se puede resolver por otra vía que no sea el combate, usted lo sabe bien – el tono de voz intimidante de Saga hizo que la diosa retrocediera – Hera no se detendrá hasta destruir el orden que nuestro señor Zeus ha establecido en el mundo y eso es algo que no podemos permitir – Atena no pudo replicar, pues no tuvo el valor – Si Hera triunfa, incluso la Tierra se verá sumida en el caos, estoy seguro de que, como protectora de la humanidad, eso no es lo que usted desea.

– Pero Saga… – intentó replicar la diosa.

– La victoria del gran Zeus garantizará la continuidad de la paz en la Tierra, acéptelo de una vez y únase – continuó Pólux – Con los poderes que tiene ahora, será incapaz de oponerse a su padre, ni siquiera tendría usted la fuerza para derrotar a su hermana, Artemisa, mucho menos a la gran Hera. Usted será destruida, eso no es lo que su padre desea. Una débil diosa como usted necesita regresar al Olimpo para recuperar el esplendor de su cosmos.

Atena escuchaba atónita las palabras del antiguo caballero de Géminis. Cada palabra era como una espada que la atravesaba hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Muy en el fondo, Saori sabía que no poseía los poderes ni la voluntad para oponerse a los Olímpicos. Ella no era digna de ser llamada la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra, no cuando siempre eran sus caballeros los que arriesgaban sus vidas, sin que ella pudiera pisar el campo de batalla junto a ellos.

Avergonzada, Atena bajó la mirada, conteniendo las lágrimas.

– Nunca esperé escuchar tales tonterías del hombre que era venerado casi como un dios – intervino Shaka, abriendo sus ojos y mirando a Saga – Veo que tu supuesta sabiduría desapareció cuando moriste por primera vez. Pero descuida, yo mismo me encargaré de regresarte al lugar al que perteneces.

– Quiero ver como lo intentas, Virgo – lo retó Saga.

– Tu comportamiento es inaudito, una falta de respeto a nuestra diosa, desde ahora, serás considerado como un traidor, al igual que los demás.

– Shaka… pero… – balbuceó Atena.

– Atena… creo que Shaka tiene razón – añadió Aioria, que era ayudado por Milo – Mi hermano y los demás se han opuesto a ti.

– Aquellos que desafían a nuestra diosa y la han traicionado merecen ser castigados – dijo a su vez Milo.

– No puedes decidir por ella, insignificante mortal – dijo Camus, fríamente – No tienes derecho a influir en las decisiones de un dios.

– ¡Cállate! ¡No me digas qué hacer, Camus! – gritó un exasperado caballero de Escorpio, que estuvo a punto de derribar a Aioria, para lanzarle su ataque a aquel que había sido su mejor amigo.

– ¡Basta de tanta insolencia! – replicó Saga, elevando su cosmos, abrumando a los caballeros dorados y a su diosa.

– Tranquilo, Saga – dijo Zeus – Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy, es hora de que mi querida hija y sus guardianes regresen a la Tierra. Atena, – se acercó y abrazó paternalmente a su hija – espero que tomes la decisión más apropiada. Ahora, debemos despedirnos.

La poderosa energía del dios del cielo inmovilizó a Atena y a sus caballeros. Un cegador resplandor dorado los envolvió.

– Ahora, los enviaré de regreso a la Tierra.

– ¡No! ¡Espera, padre! – exclamó Atena.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues tanto la diosa de la guerra como sus caballeros habían desaparecido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Asgard. Biblioteca Real del Valhala**

Libros y más libros. Era increíble la enorme cantidad de información que se podía encontrar en esa estancia. Alberich siempre se había sentido orgulloso del reconocimiento que le habían dado, como el "cerebro de Asgard", pero, leyendo aquellos registros antiguos, pronto se dio cuenta de que en realidad no sabía nada. Nueva información le había sido brindada, gracias al caos que había provocado la rebelión de Hera.

– No hay duda de la antigüedad de este volumen – comentó el dios guerrero, tomando un grueso libro con cubierta de cuero, cuyas páginas estaban desgastadas – _Hermod, aquel que mira hacia el futuro _– leyó. Alberich se acomodó en un sofá, cerca del fuego de la chimenea – _Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve una premonición, sin embargo, esta vez las imágenes que acudieron a mis sueños fueron las más nítidas que he percibido desde que tengo memoria. Sin duda, las guerreras sagradas de Odín vendrán a la Tierra, cuando su padre despierte, después de miles de años, de su eterno sueño. Se tratará de sus dos hijas más amadas, quienes renacerán en las tierras congeladas de Asgard y sus poderes no tendrán límite; no, porque aquel que posee esos poderes será capaz de dominar el Universo a su antojo y los nombres de estas dos guerreras sagradas serán…_

De repente, los ojos verdes del guerrero se abrieron de par en par. Se puso de pie súbitamente, dejando caer el grueso volumen, haciendo eco en la enorme habitación. Lo que acababa de leer era algo que ni él mismo se esperaba.

El sonido había alertado a Siegfried, que montaba guardia fuera de la habitación. El hombre entró rápidamente en la habitación.

– ¿Qué sucede, Alberich? – preguntó, alarmado.

El aludido soltó una sonora carcajada, mientras recogía el libro del suelo y, cuidadosamente, lo colocaba sobre una pequeña mesa de madera.

– Por fin lo he comprendido.

– ¿Qué es lo que comprendiste?

– El motivo por el cual Hera se empeña en proteger a Hilda – respondió, haciéndole una seña para que leyera las páginas que estaban abiertas.

Siegfried pasó la vista rápidamente por las desgastadas páginas. Entonces, sin poder creérselo, se volteó hacia Alberich, que asintió con la cabeza. El guerrero de Megrez Delta había descubierto un secreto, un interesante secreto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Olimpo. Observatorio de Zeus.**

– ¡Rayos, Zeus, has enviado a mi hombre de vuelta a la Tierra! – replicó Hela, molesta – Pensé que nuestro trato era…

– Cuando todo esto termine, podrás quedarte con Milo de Escorpio, sólo para ti – interrumpió Zeus, con una sonrisa – y podrás hacer lo que te plazca con él.

– Eso si no lo mato antes – intervino la voz de un hombre.

Se trataba de otro de los arcángeles de Zeus, que iba vestido de la misma manera que sus compañeros. En su cinturón, lucía el símbolo astronómico de la constelación de Escorpio. Su cabello era azulado y largo, su rostro iba cubierto con una máscara, pero aún así, su instinto de lucha lo hacía inconfundible.

Saga se volteó hacia él y sonrió levemente.

– Así que planeas enfrentarte a ese sujeto.

– ¡Por supuesto! Jamás me perdería una oportunidad así – contestó el peliazul – Ya veremos si tiene lo necesario para llamarse "Caballero Dorado de Escorpio".

– Pues creo que tu oportunidad llegará más pronto de lo que piensas – le dijo Zeus. El peliazul lo observó, con atención – Aquel hombre que sobrevivió a la Guerra Santa de hace más de 200 años por fin ha dejado su lugar junto a la gran cascada de los Cinco Antiguos Picos, en China, ahora está en el Santuario.

– ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? – preguntó el arcángel.

– Cómo se ve que no entiendes nada – comentó Aioros, empezando a perder la paciencia.

– Ese hombre es un estorbo – aclaró Zeus – Mátalo – ordenó – Antes de que regrese a China. Claro, si crees que puedes hacerlo, Arcángel de Antares, o debería decir… Kardia de Escorpio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Grecia. Santuario**

Shiryu terminó de enrollar el último pergamino, mientras su maestro, Dohko, leía a toda prisa un par de páginas de un grueso volumen con cubierta de cuero y páginas desgastadas. Los ojos del anciano se detuvieron en un pasaje específico. Dohko sonrió para sí, antes de cerrar el libro.

– ¿Maestro?

– Ahora entiendo – dijo el anciano – Zeus, eres astuto, como siempre.

– ¿Qué quiere decir, Maestro? – preguntó el Dragón, confundido – ¿Qué fue lo que encontró en ese viejo libro?

– Atena ha regresado – fue lo único que dijo Dohko, antes de caminar hacia la salida – Vayamos a recibirla, no me queda mucho tiempo más aquí.

El caballero del Dragón siguió a su Maestro hasta la cámara del Patriarca, que ahora se encontraba vacía, ya que los demás caballeros habían ido a custodiar las Doce Casas. Maestro y discípulo emprendieron su camino hasta la primera casa, Aries, donde se habían congregado los dorados y los caballeros de bronce.

Tal y como Dohko había dicho, Atena y sus guardianes habían regresado al Santuario, quizás más pronto de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado. Sin embargo, lo que inquietó a Shiryu fueron las expresiones en sus rostros. Atena lucía abatida, Aioria encolerizado, al igual que Milo. El único que parecía mantener la calma era Shaka, que permaneció unos pasos detrás de su diosa.

– Atena ¿qué ha sucedido? – preguntó Mu, preocupado.

Pero ella no respondió, simplemente bajó la mirada. El caballero de Aries miró a sus compañeros dorados, pero no dijeron nada.

– ¡Saori! ¿Acaso te lastimaron? – intervino Seiya, elevando la voz – Quizás no fue buena idea que te acompañaran sólo ellos, sé que son caballeros de oro, pero…

Aioria le dedicó una mirada amenazadora al caballero de Pegaso, que retrocedió un par de pasos. No había visto esa mirada en Aioria desde que había luchado contra él, controlado por el Satán Imperial de Saga. Sin embargo, Seiya estaba seguro, algo muy malo tuvo que ocurrir en el Olimpo para que todos lucieran tan abatidos.

– Atena, será mejor que vaya a descansar – dijo Shun – Se ve algo pálida.

– No te preocupes por mí, Shun – le dijo ella, tratando de sonreír sinceramente – No hay tiempo para descansar, será mejor ponerlos al tanto de lo sucedido. Además, creo que el maestro Dohko ya ha encontrado la pieza del rompecabezas que nos faltaba.

El anciano asintió y entonces Saori empezó a relatarles todo lo sucedido en el Olimpo, desde la reunión hasta la resurrección de los antiguos dorados. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. No sólo se había declarado una Guerra Olímpica, sino que además, si se oponían a Zeus, tendrían que luchar contra sus antiguos camaradas y también contra los caballeros que lucharon 200 años atrás.

– Es lamentable que las almas de esos valerosos guerreros fueran traídas desde los Elíseos para complacer los deseos egoístas de Zeus – dijo Dohko, con pesar – Guerreros que dieron sus vidas por la paz y la justicia, es inaudito.

– Maestro, sobre la información de la que hablaba Atena… – intervino Hyoga.

– He descubierto el motivo por el cual Zeus y Hera están interesados, de una u otra manera, en la señorita Hilda de Polaris.

– ¿Cómo? – preguntó Aldebarán – ¿Qué quiere decir, Maestro?

– La historia se remonta a la época del mito…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Palacio submarino de Poseidón**

Poseidón finalmente había regresado a su hogar. Cansado, el dios se masajeó la sien y suspiró. Las cosas no podían estar peor. Dentro de poco, el mundo se vería sumido en una caótica batalla, todo por las absurdas disputas de dos dioses.

Poseidón caminó hasta la entrada que llevaba al palacio, donde lo esperaba Tetis, vestida con una delicada túnica blanca.

– Bienvenido sea, Emperador Poseidón – le dedicó una reverencia – Sus guerreros lo esperan.

Tetis caminó delante de su señor y abrió las puertas principales del palacio, haciéndose a un lado para que su emperador entrara primero.

– ¡Salve, Emperador de los Mares, gran Poseidón!

Arrodillados frente a Poseidón yacían siete guerreros. Todos lucían las armaduras de los Siete Generales Marinos, sólo que estaban renovadas. Eran de color azul marino, con ornamentos de oro, despedían un brillo impresionante e intimidante. Además, la energía que irradiaba de esos hombres era cientos de veces más poderosa que la de los antiguos generales de Poseidón.

El hombre que estaba en el centro, Dragón Marino, se puso de pie y se acercó a su emperador, quitándose el casco y dejando ver su rostro.

– Emperador Poseidón, bienvenido sea de nuevo a su Palacio Submarino.

– Nosotros estamos agradecidos con usted, por permitirnos regresar a la vida – dijo Isaac de Kraken.

– Será un honor luchar a su lado nuevamente – añadió Sorrento de Sirena. Los demás guerreros concordaron con él.

– Me alegra escuchar eso, porque nos espera una cruel batalla – dijo Poseidón – No puedo asegurarles que conserven sus vidas después de esto.

– ¡Es un honor morir por usted, Emperador! – exclamó Krishna de Crisaor.

– Bueno, después de todo, de no ser por usted, no estaríamos aquí – comentó Kasa de Lymnades.

– Creo que si debemos agradecerle a alguien por esta oportunidad para expiar nuestros pecados, ese es a Kanon – añadió el dios de los mares.

– ¡Señor! Eso no…

Poseidón le indicó que guardara silencio. De inmediato, su cosmos se elevó al máximo, su armadura sagrada envolvió su cuerpo y tomó su tridente. Ahora sí Julián Solo lucía como un verdadero dios.

– Han sido dotados con nuevas armaduras, resguardadas por mi sangre – dijo – A partir de hoy, dejarán atrás el título de Marinas, ahora, yo los nombro ¡Oceánidas! ¡Los guerreros más poderosos de mi ejército!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Asgard**

El pueblo de Asgard estaba consternado. Primero, la estatua de su dios Odín había desaparecido misteriosamente, después, los dioses guerreros que habían muerto regresaban a la vida, pero lo que justo acababa de ocurrir fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Exactamente sobre el palacio Valhala, flotando milagrosamente sobre éste, envuelto por las nubes había aparecido un esplendoroso palacio de arquitectura griega clásica. La edificación tenía tonalidades blancas y decoraciones de oro que resplandecían como si de la misma luz del sol se tratara.

Pero, los habitantes de Asgard estaban demasiado asustados para acercarse.

Hilda, percibiendo unas poderosas energías en su tierra, decidió salir de su palacio e investigar de qué se trataba. Iba acompañada por su hermana Fler y Hagen, uno de sus dioses guerreros. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontraron con el misterioso palacio flotando sobre sus cabezas.

– ¿Pero qué…? – preguntó Fler, alarmada – ¿Quién es el responsable de esto?

– Creo saber de quién se trata – comentó Hagen.

– En efecto, aparecerá en cualquier momento – completó Hilda.

Entonces, dos enormes cosmos se dejaron sentir en todo Asgard. Dos enormes resplandores poco a poco se iban apagando, para dejar ver la figura de un grupo de personas. A la cabeza venía Hera, que caminaba al lado de Odín.

– Mi dios Odín – dijo Hilda – Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero, ¿qué significa esto?

Antes de que la deidad pudiera contestar, Ares, que venía un poco más atrás junto con Deméter y Artemisa, espetó:

– Eso es simple, mujer, estamos en guerra contra Zeus, que nos ha desterrado del Olimpo, así que por eso hemos construido nuestro nuevo hogar en esta tierra congelada. Por cierto, esto no habría sido posible sin la ayuda de su señor Odín, es un sujeto bastante generoso a decir verdad. Nos ha ofrecido esta tierra para…

– ¡Suficiente, Ares! – lo reprendió Hera – Muestra más respeto – se dirigió a Hilda y sus acompañantes – Señorita Hilda, como bien lo ha dicho mi hijo, estamos en guerra, es por eso que hemos venido aquí, para protegerla de las crueles ambiciones de Zeus. No debe preocuparse, mientras nosotros estemos aquí, esta tierra estará a salvo.

– ¡Espera! – exclamó la regente de Asgard – No comprendo cómo es que nos hemos involucrado en esta guerra. Nosotros tan sólo deseamos vivir en paz.

– Querida Hilda, – dijo Hera – comprende que, desde que el momento en que Zeus se fijó en ti, ese ideal de paz quedó destrozado. No obstante, si derrotamos a Zeus, podrás tener una vida pacífica, como tanto lo deseas.

– Tus argumentos no son convincentes – replicó Hagen – Según me dijo Alberich, eres una mujer extremadamente celosa, que siempre ha buscado vengarse de aquellas involucradas con Zeus, pero ahora en cambio de empeñas en proteger a mi Señora. Claramente hay algo que no encaja en todo esto.

Hera sonrió. En efecto, ese hombre era astuto, muy astuto. Pero es que él no era un hombre ordinario y Hera lo sabía muy bien.

– Parece que aún no lo comprenden, – dijo Artemisa, acercándose a Hilda – que Hilda no es una mujer ordinaria.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – la afirmación de Artemisa los había dejado sorprendidos.

– Eso también va para ti, jovencita – respondió Deméter – Eres mucho más que una hermosa y noble mujer.

– Señor Odín – intervino Hagen – ¿Acaso usted sabe a qué se refiere?

– La leyenda de las Valquirias.

La voz de Alberich hizo que Hilda, Fler y Hagen se sobresaltaran. El guerrero de Megrez apareció detrás de Hilda, mirando a Odín con una mirada de suficiencia.

– ¿Qué es esto? ¿El "gran" Odín ayudando a una diosa griega a consumar su venganza?

– ¡Maldito! – Hagen lo sujetó por el cuello de la camisa, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó – ¿Cómo te atreves a faltarle el respeto de esa manera a nuestro gran Odín?

– No sabes lo que dices, Hagen – comentó – ¿No es así, Fler?

La rubia bajó la mirada, al sentirse observada por su hermana y por Hagen. Fler había estado inquieta desde que su señor Odín se presentó acompañado por Hera la primera vez y no sabía por qué, tan sólo tenía un mal presentimiento.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – insistió Alberich, liberándose del agarre de Hagen – ¿Tienes miedo de expresar lo que piensas?

– ¿De qué rayos hablas? – preguntó Hagen.

– Creo que este hombre es el más indicado para explicarles – comentó Hera con una sonrisa – Te lo encargo, Alberich. Vámonos. – se volteó hacia Hagen, sujetándolo por el mentón – Pronto requeriré de tus servicios, querido mensajero.

La actitud de Hera sorprendió a todos, menos a Alberich. Fler se sorprendió por la forma en que Hagen se había sonrojada cuando Hera lo tocó, pero había una cosa que la preocupaba y gritó:

– ¡Espere, dios Odín!

Demasiado tarde, pues tanto los dioses griegos como el mismo Odín habían desaparecido. La joven rubia suspiró, abatida, evitando la mirada de su hermana.

– ¿Y se supone que ese es nuestro dios supremo? – comentó Alberich – ¡Vaya estupidez! No habrá ningún futuro prometedor para Asgard.

– ¡Ya tuve suficiente de tus comentarios ofensivos! – gritó Hagen, elevando su cosmos.

– ¡Detente, Hagen! – suplicó Fler – ¡No debemos pelear entre nosotros!

– Señorita Fler ¿cómo puede confiar en un traidor como él?

– ¡Ya es suficiente! – intervino Hilda, con tono autoritario – Hagen, yo he depositado mi confianza en Alberich, así que si no confías en él, no confías en mis decisiones. Alberich, estoy segura de que habrás encontrado información útil en la biblioteca del palacio.

– Oh sí, gran Hilda, no se imagina lo que encontré.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Grecia. Santuario**

– Será interesante conocer a ese ex caballero de Escorpio – dijo Milo – Veremos si en verdad fue, alguna vez, digno de portar esta armadura sagrada.

– No pierdas la concentración por tus deseos egoístas, Milo – lo reprendió Shaka – La situación es grave, no podemos darnos el lujo de tener ninguna baja.

– ¡Qué pena! ¡Porque ese sujeto jamás será capaz de superarme!

Una amenazante voz se dejó escuchar en la estancia, al tiempo que un ardiente cosmos los envolvió. La temperatura del ambiente ascendía rápidamente y entonces el viejo Maestro confirmó de inmediato de quién se trataba.

– Kardia…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Referencias mitológicas**

_**Hela o Hel**_**, en la mitología nórdica, era la reina de los muertos, específicamente se creía que aquellos que morían de enfermedad o vejez iban al **_**Helheim**_** o Hel, su morada, la cual sólo podía ser alcanzada por el **_**Helway**_**, un camino tan largo que se debía recorrer durante nueve días y nueve noches.**

**Hela era la hija de **_**Loki, **_**el dios timador de la mitología nórdica. Considerado de naturaleza oscura, ya que no se conoce hasta el momento culto, por lo que se le considera más un ser mitológico que una deidad. Se utilizaron numerosos nombres para dirigirse a él, entre ellos "mago de las mentiras", "el astuto" o "transformista", este último habilidad de cambiar su apariencia e incluso su sexo.**

_**Ygggrasil **_**era el árbol de la vida en la mitología nórdica, sus ramas mantenías unidos los diferentes mundos: Valhalla, Asgard, Helheim, entre otros.**

_**Hermod, **_**hijo de Odín y Frigg, es un dios que llegó al infierno nórdico a lomos de Sleipnir, caballo de Odín, para intentar que Hela devolviera a Baldr, segundo hijo de Odín a Valhala. **__

**Los **_**Oceánidas**_**, en mitología griega, eran las personificaciones de los ríos. Hesíodo los consideraba hijos de Océano y Tetis. **

**Sé que quizás las referencias sean algo cortas y no demasiado descriptivas, pero no quería colocar demasiado, ya que algunos mitos son bastante extensos y/o complejos, pero si deseas saber más acerca de cualquier mito utilizado en esta historia, puedes escribirme un mail o en mi blog y podemos discutir más acerca del tema, o, sino, siempre puedes preguntarle a Google jeje.**


	6. El sufrimiento de una Virgen

**¡Por Dios! No me había dado cuenta de que tengo más de dos meses sin actualizar esta historia. Lo siento, en serio, he estado demasiado ocupada y la inspiración me abandonó, por lo que no se imaginan cuánto me costó poder terminar de escribir este capítulo. Tuve que releer lo que tenía escrito para volver a engancharme a mi historia. Bueno, este capítulo es bastante interesante: por fin se enfrentarán Kardia y Milo; además interesantes revelaciones que los dejarán un poco confundidos. De acuerdo, ya no los distraigo más ¡a leer!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Entre las diosas, venerada,__su fuego duradero, inextinguible,__alma de la familia, se custodia…"_

**.**

**.**

**Escena 06. El sufrimiento de una Virgen**

_La leyenda de las Valquirias. _

_Uno de los mitos más importantes de los países del norte congelado del mundo. Considerada como la joya de la mitología nórdica, la existencia de las valquirias, aquellas valerosas guerreras, ha infundido coraje en los corazones de toda mujer que debe enfrentarse a menudo a la dura lucha llamada "vida cotidiana". Para muchos varones, la existencia de estos personajes femeninos que guiaban las almas al Valhalla, las convertía también en personajes de adoración, a quienes se les presentaban sus respetos por medio de oraciones, cánticos, festivales e incluso sacrificios. Sin embargo ¿dónde acaba la realidad y empieza la fantasía? Si fueron tan importantes las valquirias, desde la época del mito, ¿qué fue de ellas? ¿Acaso en realidad las valquirias suponen sólo un mito popular?_

_Qué equivocados están aquellos que piensan que las valquirias son simplemente un mito. Qué gran error subestimar las historias que se han pasado, de generación en generación, entre los pueblos nórdicos. Para nadie es un secreto que la grandiosa estatua de Odín es más que un monumento de adoración. Los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas que por generaciones han representado a Odín en la tierra saben, mejor que nadie, que la gran estatua esconde muchos secretos. _

_Así dice el gran sabio Hermod:_

"_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve una premonición, sin embargo, esta vez las imágenes que acudieron a mis sueños fueron las más nítidas que he percibido desde que tengo memoria. Sin duda, las guerreras sagradas de Odín vendrán a la Tierra, cuando su padre despierte, después de miles de años, de su eterno sueño. Se tratará de sus dos hijas más amadas, quienes renacerán en las tierras congeladas de Asgard y sus poderes no tendrán límite; no, porque aquel que posee esos poderes será capaz de dominar el Universo a su antojo._

_Odín se reusó a abandonar la tierra. Para el gran dios era inconcebible dejar a su amado pueblo, que siempre le había demostrado fidelidad. Sin embargo, como ser divino que era, su destino era regresar a sus dominios, al lado de su amada esposa Frigg. Gran encrucijada para el bondadoso dios. Entonces, Odín decidió aprovechar sus poderes. Separando parte de su inmensa alma, la depositó en el monumento que sus hijos de Asgard habían construido para honrarlo. Porque, ¿qué mejor forma de velar por su pueblo que observándoles desde su monumento?_

_Así, la memoria de Odín vivió en los corazones de su gente, para toda la eternidad. Por intervención de la gran diosa Frigg, se escogía a un niño que se convertiría en representante de Odín en la tierra. El elegido sería quien gobernaría Asgard con justicia y rectitud, tal y como lo haría el gran dios. El elegido nacería bajo la protección de la Osa Mayor. _

_Pero ¡oh maravilla! La Osa Mayor también era la estrella que velaba por __**Brunilda**__, la valquiria más poderosa que ha existido desde la época del mito. Brunilda nació bajo la brillante luz de siete estrellas: __**Dubhe, Merak, Phecda, Megrez, Alioth, Mizar, Benetnasch**__. Estas estrellas encarnarían en los guerreros protectores de "El Elegido", todos varones._

_Mucho se ha dicho de los poderes de Brunilda. Que su voz puede ser escuchada en los confines de la tierra, que un soplo de su aliento puede reducirlo todo a cenizas, que un golpe de su espada pulveriza hasta el alma. Sin embargo, si la miras a los ojos, no encontrarás más que nobleza y calidez. Es una mujer con un resplandor tan increíble como el de su constelación guardiana._

_¡Oh pero por favor, no nos olvidemos de su hermana gemela! Sí, la segunda al mando de los ejércitos de las valquirias, la hermosa, noble e inocente __**Sigrdrifa**__. La "dama de las estrategias", así la llamaban, también solían referirse a ella como "la protectora", debido a sus grandiosas habilidades de curación. Sigrdrifa nació bajo la protección de la Osa Menor y sus siete estrellas principales: __**Kochab, Pherkad, Yildun, Alifa al Farkadain, Anwar al Farkadain, Am, Calvera**__. Cabe destacar que estas son la contraparte de los guerreros de la Osa Mayor y todas siempre han sido y serán mujeres guerreras._

_Ahora, un acontecimiento sin precedentes está a punto de ocurrir. Por primera vez en la historia, el Elegido será una "Elegida". Sí, una niña nacerá bajo la protección de la Osa Mayor para convertirse en la representante de Odín en la Tierra. Este hecho, por simple que parezca, marcará el inicio de una serie de acontecimientos que decidirán el futuro de toda la tierra: la regente de Asgard luchará contra la Diosa Griega de la Guerra y perderá; su acercamiento con el Dios Griego de los Mares no será una simple coincidencia, sin embargo, aún no soy capaz de ver claramente qué destino les depara; muerte y resurrección de las siete estrellas de la Osa Mayor; los poderes de la Elegida serán codiciados por dos deidades opuestas, un varón, que añora que el fruto de su unión le permita ganar una guerra, una mujer, que desea que su sangre la bañe y la llene de poder ilimitado._

_En este momento, viene a mi mente el nombre de la Elegida: Hilda. Sí, llevará el nombre de una valquiria, porque ella misma es hija de Odín, ella es Brunilda, la poderosa. Años después del nacimiento de Hilda, la Elegida, nacerá su hermana menor, una niña bendecida por la Osa Menor, de nombre Fler. Fler es en realidad Sigrdrifa, la protectora._

_Un momento, algo más viene a mi mente. Fler, no es una niña ordinaria, no, porque además de ser una valquiria, Freyja la ha reconocido como una representante suya en la tierra. Quisiera saber más, poder escribir más sobre esta niña, que, a mi parecer, cambiará el rumbo de la guerra venidera, junto a su hermana Hilda. _

_Por Odín, este dolor en mi pecho no disminuye. Parecer ser que… mi tiempo se está acabando. ¿Significa esto que no seré capaz de profetizar nada más? ¿No podré saber cuál será el resultado de la guerra? ¿No sabré cuál es el significado del encuentro entre Hilda y Poseidón? No, este dolor… esta sensación de desvanecimiento… Mi hora se acerca y eso me entristece, sin embargo, dejo este registro, que será de gran utilidad en el futuro, eso lo sé bien. Grandes dioses, Odín y Frigg, permítanme morar junto a ustedes cuando me llegue la hora de morir."_

– Increíble. Siempre pensé que Hermod era sólo una leyenda – dijo Hagen, rompiendo el silencio.

– Eres un ingenuo – le dijo Alberich, quien había terminado el relato – Deberías saber que mis antepasados vivieron en la época de Hermod. – levantó el grueso volumen que había hallado en la biblioteca del Valhalla – Como sea, muchas cosas han quedado claras ahora.

– Pero aún hay muchas piezas faltantes – habló Hilda, que se había puesto pálida – El gran Hermod no explica el por qué del cambio de actitud de nuestro dios Odín. Además, eso que mencionaste acerca de Poseidón y yo…

– Debes tener el cuenta que esta fue la última profecía de Hermod antes de su muerte, – respondió Alberich – por lo tanto, muchas cosas seguramente quedaron en su mente, sin que él tuviera el tiempo suficiente para documentarlas. No seas tan ambiciosa, Hilda, las respuestas llegarán, por el momento, debes prepararte ya que dos dioses Olímpicos tienen sus ojos puestos en ti.

– Atena… tenemos que… informar a Atena – balbuceó Fler, que no podía dejar de temblar.

– Señorita Fler – Hagen, preocupado, se acercó a ella – Está muy pálida, permítame llevarla a su habitación – ella no respondió, tan sólo miró a Alberich con terror – Señorita Fler.

– Fler, querida hermana, no te preocupes y ve a recostarte – le dijo Hilda, dulcemente, poniéndose de pie para abrazarla – Yo me encargaré de enviar un mensajero a Grecia.

– Lo más probable es que el Santuario ya esté enterado de esto – comentó Alberich.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Siegfried.

– Este es el más famoso texto de mitología nórdica que se ha escrito – respondió – Muchos eruditos de todo el mundo vinieron a Asgard sólo para traducir este libro a su idioma, por supuesto que Grecia no es la excepción. El antiguo Patriarca del Santuario de Atena, un hombre llamado Shion, vino hace tiempo y se dedicó a traducir este texto al griego. Por eso, estoy seguro de que hay una copia de las profecías de Hermod en el santuario.

– Hermana, aunque así sea, por favor, déjame ir a Grecia – suplicó Fler.

– Después hablaremos sobre eso, ahora ve a descansar – respondió la peliplateada – Hagen, por favor llévala a su habitación – bajó la voz – No dejes que haga ninguna tontería.

El joven asintió y, dedicándole una leve inclinación de cabeza a su señora, se retiró junto a Fler, quien se aferró a su brazo, pues se sentía un poco débil. Hilda vio a su hermana desaparecer por el largo pasillo y no pudo ocultar su preocupación, pues habían sido muchas revelaciones para la joven y no estaba segura de que Fler estuviera lista para afrontar lo que estaba por venir.

– Sea como sea, Fler tendrá que aceptar su destino – dijo Alberich – Después de todo, es una hija de Odín y tendrá que enfrentarlo si es que quiere salvar su vida.

– Tienes razón, sin embargo, Fler es una joven noble que detesta las peleas – añadió Hilda, con pesar – Si pudiera, me gustaría evitar que ella luche.

– ¡Tonterías! Si continúas protegiéndola de esa manera, nunca sabrá valerse por sí misma – replicó Alberich – ¿Acaso no entendiste nada del relato? Sus poderes son necesarios y tú lo sabes, Hilda.

– ¡Suficiente, Alberich! – exclamó Siegfried, furioso – No permitiré que le hables así a Hilda. No te creas superior, tú, supuesto Cerebro de Asgard. No entiendo cómo Hilda puede confiar siquiera un poco en ti, cuando en el pasado pensabas traicionarla.

– Oh vamos, Siegfried, ¿qué acaso no puedes aceptar la verdad? Parece que sólo puedes valerte del argumento de mi traición.

– ¡Basta! – exclamó Hilda – ¿Acaso no comprenden la delicada situación en la que nos encontramos? Unos invasores han llegado a esta tierra y ahora sabemos que la guerra es inevitable debemos estar más unidos que nunca.

– Sin mencionar que debemos encontrar a las Estrellas de la Osa Menor.

Esa voz. Ese cosmos. ¿Cómo no se habían percatado de su presencia antes? Simple, porque él era una persona acostumbrada a esconderse en las sombras, a pasar desapercibido. Sí, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de…

– Bud de Alcor Zeta, ya te estabas tardando bastante en aparecer – comentó Alberich.

– ¡Bud! – exclamó Hilda. El aludido le dedicó una leve inclinación de cabeza.

– No pensé que también tú hubieras vuelto a la vida – dijo Siegfried. Bud frunció el ceño.

– Creo que aunque no porté un Zafiro de Odín en el pasado, eso no significa que no tenga el poder para compararme con ustedes los dioses guerreros "legítimos" – respondió Bud – Sí, he regresado a la vida, ahora porto, al igual que ustedes, un Diamante Olímpico.

– No quise decir que…

– Como sea, tengo que irme, tengo una misión que cumplir – dio media vuelta.

– ¡Espera! – lo detuvo Hilda – ¿Qué quieres decir con que tienes una misión que cumplir? Recién acabas de aparecer y…

– Gran Hilda, en cuanto me enteré de la situación, de inmediato idee una estrategia – intervino Alberich – Es esencial en este momento encontrar las Armaduras Sagradas de las Estrellas de la Osa Menor y Bud es el más indicado para el trabajo – Siegfried frunció el ceño – Estoy consciente de que fue un error hacerlo sin consultarte, sin embargo considero que actuar rápido es esencial en este momento.

Siegfried iba a replicar pero Hilda hizo un ademán para que guardara silencio. Se colocó enfrente de Alberich y lo miró fijamente, después dijo:

– Has actuado de la mejor manera. A partir de este momento, te nombro mi estratega. Confío en que tú, como el cerebro de Asgard, sabrás guiarnos a la victoria.

– Será un honor – dijo Alberich, dedicándole una leve reverencia.

– Entonces, será mejor que empecemos a discutir el siguiente movimiento – dijo Hilda. Alberich asintió.

– Bud, ya sabes qué hacer – dijo el de Megrez Delta. Bud desapareció al instante, mientras Hilda le hacía señas a sus guerreros para que la siguieran. Llegados al salón del trono, Siegfried tomó la palabra, diciendo en voz baja, para que Hilda no pudiera escucharlo:

– Te estaré vigilando de cerca.

– Adelante, no me importa, sólo me concentraré en hacer mi trabajo.

– Muy bien, Alberich – intervino Hilda – Dime cuáles son tus conclusiones después de leer las profecías de Hermod.

– Sabiendo que esta guerra concierne tanto a Asgard como al Santuario, es necesario establecer comunicación con Atena. El enemigo viene por dos flancos, por lo que atacará tanto Asgard como Grecia. No me extrañaría que alguno de los dioses lanzara ya una advertencia sobre Atena y sus guerreros.

– Atena no desea unirse ni a Hera ni a Zeus; eso puede causarle problemas.

– ¿Serán capaces de manipularla acaso? – preguntó Siegfried.

– Oh de eso no hay duda – respondió Alberich – La naturaleza noble de Atena puede jugar en su contra, además Zeus y Hera se caracterizan por ser grandes manipuladores y persuasivos. Si Atena ha tenido la posibilidad de hablar con su padre, esa también será información importante para nosotros.

– Es primordial enviar un mensajero a Grecia – comentó Hilda.

– El hombre indicado está a punto de aparecer.

Y Alberich no estaba equivocado. Las puertas del salón se abrieron y un cosmos familiar, acompañado por una hermosa melodía, se hizo sentir. Mime de Benetnasch Eta hizo aparición. El joven se arrodilló ante Hilda, presentándole sus respetos.

– ¡Mime!

– Gran Hilda, estoy listo para partir a Grecia si usted así lo ordena. Me he enterado de todo gracias al cosmos de Alberich; no podemos perder ni un minuto si queremos resistir a la ira de los dioses griegos.

– Estoy de acuerdo con Mime – dijo una grave voz a sus espaldas. El cosmos imponente de Thol de Phecda Gama se hizo sentir en la habitación.

– Nosotros la protegeremos… – añadió un recién llegado Phenrir de Alioth Epsilon.

–… como las Estrellas de la Osa Mayor que somos – concluyó Sid de Mizar Zeta.

– Todos… han regresado – dijo una sorprendida Hilda – Jamás pensé que fuera posible, no después de las batallas contra los caballeros de Atena. Estoy muy feliz de tenerlos de nuevo conmigo a todos. Ahora, creo que debo viajar a Grecia lo más pronto posible y conversar con Atena.

– Déjeme acompañarla – dijo Siegfried.

– Yo también deseo ir con usted – añadió Mime.

– De acuerdo, ambos vendrán conmigo – respondió Hilda – Los demás se quedarán para proteger Asgard ¿de acuerdo? – los demás guerreros asintieron.

– Hilda, me ausentaré por un rato – informó Alberich – Tengo algunos asuntos que atender en el Bosque de los Espíritus.

– ¿Entrenamiento? – le preguntó Thol.

– Voy a encontrarme con una persona – respondió – Más específicamente, con mi contraparte, la contraparte de Megrez, la Estrella de la Osa Menor – los demás lo miraron, confundido – Mi hermana Andvari ha regresado de Alemania.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Santuario. Grecia.**

– ¿Dohko, eres tú? ¡Vaya que te ves patético!

Aquel amenazante cosmos que había aparecido en el Santuario se hacía cada vez más intenso. La voz de su dueño era también amenazante y burlona. Sin embargo, ninguno de los presentes era capaz de localizar al misterioso intruso que "visitaba" el santuario de Atena.

– A ver, a ver, así que esa mujer es Atena. ¡Qué decepción! Su cosmos no es ni la mitad de poderoso que el de la Atena de hace 200 años.

– ¿Quién te has creído, cretino? ¡Muéstrate! – exclamó Aioria.

– ¡Meteoro de Pegaso! – Seiya lanzó su ataque, pero tan sólo consiguió derribar una columna.

– Olvídalo, Pegaso – comentó el extraño – Un ataque de ese nivel no me hará ni cosquillas. Ni siquiera atacándome todos juntos conseguirían lastimarme – rió perversamente.

– Has cambiado, Kardia – comentó entonces Dohko – Hace 200 años habrías aparecido inmediatamente y enfrentado a tus enemigos. Tal parece que has perdido la pasión por las peleas. ¿Desde cuándo Kardia de Escorpio necesita esconderse de sus oponentes? ¿No era acaso la pasión por la lucha lo que hacía arder tu corazón? – Kardia volvió a reír.

– Si tanto insistes en apresurar tu muerte, entonces te complaceré, y después pelearé con ese sujeto que se hace llamar Caballero de Escorpio.

Entonces, un haz de luz rojo pasó volando a toda velocidad y atravesó al anciano maestro de Libra justo en el corazón. El cuerpo de Dohko se elevó y luego cayó pesadamente al suelo, para después desvanecerse, como polvo de estrellas.

– ¿Qué rayos…?

– Ingenuo – dijo Shaka – Esa tan sólo era la técnica de separación de almas del maestro de Libra. ¿Acaso crees que él se expondría tan descuidadamente ante el enemigo?

– Parece que no te informaste lo suficiente – añadió Hyoga – ¡Ahora, muéstrate, cobarde!

– Así que tú también quieres morir, caballero de bronce.

En la cima de la casa de Aries, apareció un hombre vestido como un arcángel de Zeus. En su cinturón exhibía el símbolo astronómico de Escorpión y llevaba una máscara de plata. Su cabello era largo y azulado, igual que el de Milo. El extraño se retiró la máscara, dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

– ¿Sorprendidos?

– ¿Quién… quién rayos eres? – balbuceó Milo. Kardia rió.

– ¿Qué no lo escuchaste? Soy Kardia, uno de los arcángeles de Zeus. Kardia, arcángel de Antares, anteriormente llamado Caballero Dorado de Escorpio.

– Es… es idéntico a Milo – comentó Saori – Como si…

–… fueran gemelos – concluyó Shaka – Hasta sus cosmos son similares.

– Increíble – añadió Shun, en voz baja – Su voz, sus gestos, es como si fueran la misma persona.

– Verás… Milo, estoy bastante frustrado porque fallé mi misión, así que necesito liberar un poco de tensión. Creo que será interesante enfrentarme a mi "sucesor" de esta época. Así que ¿qué te parece una lucha, aquí y ahora?

– ¿Por qué no? – respondió el aludido, con una sonrisa, preparando su Aguja Escarlata.

– ¿Aún usas esa técnica anticuada? – se burló Kardia.

– Ya veremos si dices lo mismo cuando te alcance el Veneno del Escorpión.

– Inténtalo si es que puedes.

– ¡Milo, detente! – exclamó Saori – Aún no sabemos cuáles son sus intenciones, después de que intentara asesinar al maestro, además…

– No interfieras en esto, niña – Kardia simplemente movió su mano derecha y una fuerte energía empujó a Saori hacia atrás. Mu la alcanzó antes de que la fuerza de Kardia la hiciera derrumbarse.

– Maldito – murmuró Aioria. Kardia bajó del techo de Aries.

– Estoy harto de este montón de estorbos – de la uña de Kardia salió una ventisca rojiza que lo envolvió tanto a él como a Milo, haciéndolos desaparecer.

– ¡Milo! – exclamó Seiya. Pero ya no había rastro de él ni del arcángel de Antares.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Olimpo.**

Nadie pensaría que existiera una mansión más alta que el palacio de Zeus en el Olimpo. Nadie pensaría que una mansión de exquisita arquitectura clásica que se escondía detrás de las nubes existiera. La diosa que habitaba en estos míticos dominios era la primogénita de Crono y Rea, la deidad de la arquitectura, la cocina y el fuego de los hogares, Hestia. Rara vez se involucraba con los Olímpicos, aunque mantenía una relación cercana con su sobrino, Hermes. Alejada de los conflictos internos, Hestia protegía el Fuego Sagrado del Olimpo, junto a sus seis sacerdotisas vírgenes, las poderosas Hestianas.

Hestia era una diosa de largo cabello castaño rojizo, ondulado y algo desordenado. Sus ojos eran azulados y cálidos. Vestía una túnica blanca de mangas largas y anchas, con ornamentos rojos y dorados. Siempre se sentaba en su trono, resguardando el fuego sagrado, que ardía justo detrás de ella, al final de una escalinata de marfil.

Nada perturbaba la paz en los dominios celestiales de la gran Hestia, hasta ese momento, cuando se podía distinguir la tristeza en el rostro de la primogénita de los titanes. Sentada en su trono de oro con la mirada perdida, fue sorprendida por la llegada de su sacerdotisa principal, una mujer de cabello rojizo corto y ojos negros, vestida con una túnica similar a la suya, solo que más corta.

– Gran Hestia, la señora Hera está aquí y pide una audiencia – dijo, arrodillándose. La chica no recibió respuesta de su señora – ¿Mi Señora Hestia?

La diosa se sobresaltó. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y miró a su sacerdotisa, diciendo:

– Lo lamento, Eritia. Por favor, has pasar a mi hermana.

– Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero, ¿hay algo que le preocupe? – Hestia la miró – Desde hace un tiempo no parece la misma, mi Señora.

– No te preocupes por mí y por favor, no hagas esperar a Hera.

– Como ordene.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Milo y Kardia aparecieron en una colina, cerca del campo de entrenamiento del Santuario. El caballero de Escorpio parpadeó, confundido. El arcángel rió ante la sorpresa del otro.

– ¿Sorprendido?

– Parece que tienes algunas habilidades interesantes.

– Aún no has visto nada, niño – rió – Pero, como soy muy benevolente, te dejaré atacar primero.

– Te arrepentirás. ¡Siente el veneno del Escorpión! ¡Aguja Escarlata!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Olimpo. Mansión de Hestia.**

– Querida hermana mayor, gran Hestia, ha pasado mucho tiempo – Hestia se puso de pie y abrazó a su hermana Hera, invitándola a sentarse a su lado – Te hemos echado de menos en los concejos olímpicos.

– Hera, mi vida está consagrada al cuidado del fuego sagrado – respondió – Soy feliz cumpliendo con la labor que se me ha encomendado. Aun así, estoy enterada de todo lo que sucede en el palacio principal.

– Debí suponer que Hermes ya te habría puesto al tanto de la situación.

– En efecto. Una revolución de este tipo es un acontecimiento que no ocurría desde los inicios del reinado de Zeus. Tienes mucho valor para intentar algo que falló ya una vez, Hera.

– Esta vez será diferente. Estoy preparada y he pensado bien las cosas antes de actuar. Mis fuerzas no son las mismas que en esa ocasión y…

– Por eso has venido a verme. Quieres que yo también te preste mi poder, – Hera no pudo evitar la sorpresa – pero no lo haré. Fue un error de tu parte pensar que estaría de tu lado, hermana mía.

– ¿Acaso estás diciendo que estás del lado de Zeus?

– Jamás estaría del lado de un gobernante como él, sin importar sus logros en el pasado – respondió calmadamente – Sólo que tampoco estoy de acuerdo con tus objetivos. Puede sonar como si no me importara el destino de la tierra, pero es todo lo contrario. Ante tus ambiciones y las de Zeus, a la única que le prestaría mi poder sería a Atena.

– Hestia… te respeto como mi hermana mayor y como la más sabia de los Olímpicos, pero si esa es tu decisión, me temo que a partir de ahora tendré que considerarte mi enemiga.

– Si así debe ser, así será – Hera se puso de pie, sabiendo que, en ese momento, era inútil seguir insistiendo.

– Qué pena. Podría haber tratado de ayudar a tus hijos; es una lástima que tengan que enfrentarse los gemelos de la gran diosa virgen.

– No te preocupes, pues ellos son mi responsabilidad. Si no tienes nada más que decir, me gustaría que te retiraras, es hora de mi meditación.

– Lamento haberte hecho perder tu tiempo, hermana.

Hera se levantó y caminó hasta la entrada del salón, donde Eritia la esperaba para escoltarla hasta la salida de la mansión hestiana. Cuando las puertas se cerraron tras Hera, Hestia suspiró profundamente. Sabía que Hera no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente; no, porque la Señora de los Cielos hacía todo lo posible para conseguir lo que quería. Hestia estaba segura de que su hermana buscaría la manera de manipularla para convertirla en su aliada. Después de todo, ella, como primogénita de los titanes escondía unos inmensos poderes que sólo habían sido vistos una vez, durante la Titanomaquia.

Hestia tomó un pequeño espejo, en el cual se reflejó la imagen de dos jóvenes de cabello azulado. La diosa los contempló con profunda tristeza, para después decir, en voz muy baja:

– Kardia… Milo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Santuario.**

Milo estaba atónito. Había lanzado sus quince agujas escarlata, todas, incluida Antares, en contra de Kardia, que las recibía sin siquiera moverse un milímetro o mostrar una pizca de dolor. Más bien, el arcángel parecía disfrutar de los ataques de caballero dorado, porque todo el tiempo mantuvo una brillante sonrisa en su rostro, aún cuando unos finos hilos de sangre empezaban a brotar de sus heridas.

– ¿Cómo es que…?

Kardia soltó una risotada.

– Te dije que era una técnica anticuada – Kardia desapareció e instantáneamente apareció detrás de Milo – Ahora, esta es la verdadera Aguja Escarlata – preparó su uña, que era mucho más larga que la de Milo – ¡Esta es Katakeo!

Milo se paralizó al instante. El caballero de Escorpio abrió los ojos, sorprendido cuando sintió cómo un intenso calor recorría rápidamente su cuerpo. Un dolor inexplicable, como nunca antes había sentido en toda su vida, lo invadió. Intentó parpadear, pero le fue imposible. Milo se derrumbó de rodillas y escupió sangre por la boca.

– Oh vamos, ponte de pie, esto apenas empieza y ese ataque fue demasiado débil – se burló Kardia – ¡Levántate, Milo! – exclamó.

Cuando el caballero dorado levantó la mirada, con dificultad, sus ojos ardían con el deseo de lucha. Kardia rió, esa era la mirada que deseaba ver. Le recordaba a sus días de juventud cuando sólo buscaba el oponente que hiciera arder su corazón.

– ¿Qué rayos…? – Kardia entonces se dio cuenta de que ahora era él quien no podía moverse – Ya veo. Restricción – Kardia elevó un poco más su cosmos – Eso no será suficiente. Adelante, Milo, dejaré que vuelvas a atacar.

– Te arrepentirás – Milo se puso de pie, tambaleándose y encendió su cosmos – Ahora te mostraré el verdadero nivel de un caballero dorado.

– Eso es lo que estoy esperando.

El cosmos se Milo se hacía cada vez más y más grande, más y más poderoso, como nunca antes. Milo incluso sentía que no tenía control sobre el poder que iba creciendo gradualmente dentro de él. El caballero apretó los puños y miró desafiante a su oponente que, de igual manera, encendió su cosmos. Los dos guerreros se movieron a la velocidad de la luz y empezaron a lanzarse poderosos golpes.

– Pudiste luchar así desde el principio.

– Cállate.

Continuaron su lucha, en la cual ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder, sin embargo, Milo se iba debilitando rápidamente, debido a los efectos de Katakeo. Llegó un momento en que todos los ataques de Kardia alcanzaban a Milo, hasta que el caballero terminó estrellándose contra una pared de roca. Sin que tuviera tiempo de caer el suelo, Kardia velozmente le estampó quince Agujas Escarlata Katakeo. Milo entonces se desplomó, cubierto de sangre e inundado por un dolor insoportable, sangrando abundantemente, mientras intentaba en vano ponerse de pie.

– Aburrido, demasiado aburrido – dijo Kardia – ¿Y te haces llamar Caballero Dorado? Eres una deshonra para la ardiente constelación de Escorpión. Lo mejor será que acabe contigo, aquí y ahora.

De repente, antes de que Kardia pudiera asestarle el golpe final a Milo, un intenso cosmos inundó los alrededores. Todo el cuerpo de Kardia se paralizó, debido a la intensidad de la energía que se cernía sobre él. Una luz envolvió el cuerpo de Milo, quien sintió que sus energías regresaban poco a poco. Con dificultad se puso de pie y lanzó una Aguja Escarlata que era unas diez veces más poderosa que su ataque común. Era un poder que el caballero aún no era capaz de controlar, pero su ataque logró alcanzar a Kardia, golpeándolo en el abdomen.

– Parece que estás entendiendo… la esencia de… Katakeo…

_Kardia… _

Una sutil voz femenina se coló en los pensamientos de Kardia que, aturdido, terminó por derrumbarse.

_Milo…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Una lucha interesante entre los chicos de Escorpión ¿verdad? Ahora, ¿a quién pertenecía ese poderoso cosmos? ¿Qué sucedió con Milo? Por otra parte, ¿qué tiene que Andvari, hermana de Alberich, con las Estrellas de la Osa Menor?**

**Mientras piensan en las respuestas a estas preguntas, les dijo algunas referencias:**

_**Valquiria:**_** las valquirias son deidades femeninas menores que servían a Odín bajo el mando de Freyja, en la mitología nórdica. Su propósito era elegir a los más heroicos de aquellos caídos en batalla y llevarlos al Valhalla donde se convertían en 'einherjar'.**

_**Frigg:**_** es una de las diosas mayores en la mitología nórdica y germánica, esposa de Odín y diosa del cielo. Es la diosa de la fertilidad, el amor, el manejo del hogar, el matrimonio, la maternidad y las artes domésticas. **

_**Freyja:**_** es una de las diosas mayores en la mitología nórdica y germánica, de la cual se preservaron numerosos relatos que la involucran o la describen. Freyja es descrita como la diosa del amor, la belleza y la fertilidad. También era asociada con la guerra, la muerte, la magia, la profecía y la riqueza.**

_**Andvari:**_** en la mitología nórdica, Andvari era un enano que vivía bajo una cascada y tenía el poder de convertirse en un pez a voluntad.**

_**Hestia:**_** en la mitología griega, es la diosa de la cocina, la arquitectura, el hogar, o más apropiadamente, del fuego que da calor y vida a los hogares. Era la primogénita de los titanes Crono y Rea. Tras la guerra contra los Titanes, Hestia fue cortejada por Poseidón y por Apolo, pero juró sobre la cabeza de Zeus que permanecería siempre virgen.**

_**Eritia:**_** en la mitología griega, era una de las hespérides, bellas ninfas que cuidaban un maravilloso jardín en el Occidente.**


	7. Primogénitos de Gea

**Advertencia: leve spoiler del manga Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas. ****Los personajes de SS no me pertenecen (ya quisiera yo), son propiedad de Kurumada-sensei y Teshirogi-sensei. **

**Los invito a visitar mi blog, donde encontrarán información acerca de las referencias mitológicas del capítulo. Sí faltan algunas referencias de este capítulo, pero las iré agregando poco a poco. **

.

.

.

"…_acostada con Urano, alumbró a Océano de profundas corrientes, a Ceo, a Crío, a Hiperión, a Jápeto, a Tea, a Rea, a Temis, a Mnemósine, a Febe de áurea corona y a la amable Tetis."_

_Hesíodo_

.

.

**Escena 07. Primogénitos de Gea**

Gea. Gaia. Madre Tierra. La fundadora del Olimpo: muchos nombres se le han atribuido a la deidad más antigua del panteón griego. La personificación de la Tierra. Aquella que fue el origen de las deidades más importantes, incluido quien se convertiría en su esposo, el poderoso Urano, nacido de la Titánide Madre, la omnipotente Gea, el origen de la vida. Se la representaba comúnmente como una hermosa mujer de edad media, de alta estatura y esbelto cuerpo. Vestida con una elegante túnica verde muy pálido, con hojas rodeando su pecho. De larga cabellera ondulada, de color verde y ojos de un místico tono verde azulado; esa era la forma que Gea solía tomar cuando caminaba por la tierra.

El mito conocido decía que Gea por sí sola engendró primero a su esposo, Urano; esa es la verdad que todos los griegos conocían, sin embargo, la Madre Tierra ocultaba un gran secreto: la existencia de dos hijos nacidos incluso antes que Urano. Sí, los verdaderos primogénitos de Gea, sus gemelos, nombrados Cástor y Pólux. – llamados así mucho antes de que existiera el mito de los hijos de Zeus – Ambos, como hijos de Gea, poseían un inmenso poder, ilimitado, como el de su madre. Cuando Gea concibió a Pólux se encontraba en la orilla de una playa desierta del Mediterráneo y cuando concibió a su segundo hijo, Cástor, las olas la mojaron. Es por eso que el menor de los gemelos tenía una gran afición al mar, que parecía amarlo, como un padre.

Pasó el tiempo y Gea concibió a su tercer hijo, su esposo, Urano. Urano solía tomar la forma de un hombre de mediana edad, muy alto y corpulento, de tez morena. De cabello plateado, alborotado, a juego con su barba y bigote. Sus ojos eran de un intenso color azul eléctrico. Para el tiempo en que Urano se convirtió en cónyuge de Gea, los gemelos ya se habían convertido en "adolescentes"; en edad humana aparentaban tener unos catorce años. Gea los amaba intensamente y esto hacía que Urano los viera con ojos llenos de odio. Entonces, ideó un plan: una maldición caería sobre los adorados gemelos de su esposa.

_Ouranos_, la maldición de Urano. De pie frente a sus hermanos mayores, Cástor y Pólux, Urano lanzó su maldición:

"_La Tierra que los ha concebido los arrastrará hacia su perdición. Que la tierra de la que provienen se trague sus almas y los haga caer en el sueño eterno. Jamás verán el cielo, porque yo soy el cielo que caerá con un estrépito sobre sus cuerpos. Maldito el día en que la Tierra los convirtió en criaturas inmortales, porque la desesperación se cernirá en sus corazones. Renacerán, una y otra vez, sin poder alcanzar la plenitud de la que gozan Cielo y Tierra, sin volver a encontrarla. Oh alma que se partió en dos al abandonar las entrañas de la Tierra, pelearás contra ti misma sin importar cuántas vidas pasen. Entonces, cuando llegue el día en que se unan de nuevo, su existencia inmortal acabará."_

Cástor y Pólux regresaron a las entrañas de la Tierra. Gea, aún con sus magníficos poderes, no era capaz de anular la maldición que ahora pesaba sobre sus hijos, por lo que hizo lo único que estaba a su alcance, convirtió a los gemelos en mortales, para que nacieran en una nueva era, donde estarían destinados a batallar entre ellos, a pesar de haber sido siempre tan unidos. El tiempo pasó sin rastro del renacimiento de los primogénitos de Gea, hasta que el Cosmos decidió que el momento de iniciar el ciclo había llegado.

Grecia, siglo XVIII de nuestra era. Nacen _Aspros_ y _Defteros_ de Géminis. El primero, convertido en caballero dorado de Géminis, fiel protector de la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría, la hija de Zeus, Atena. Firme candidato al puesto de Patriarca del Santuario, terminó por sucumbir al odio al enterarse de que, a pesar de ser venerado casi como un dios, no había sido elegido para ocupar tan privilegiado puesto. El segundo, siempre vivió a la sombra de Aspros, ya que pensaban que Defteros había nacido bajo una estrella maligna. Ambos hermanos terminan luchando mutuamente, quitándose la vida.

Un siglo después, la historia parecía estar por volver a repetirse. Nacen los gemelos de Géminis, _Saga_ y _Kanon_. Saga era reconocido como un "dios bondadoso", debido a su gran poder y benevolencia. No obstante, en Saga coexistían dos personalidades opuestas, bien y mal. Nadie, excepto su hermano gemelo Kanon, y el patriarca sabían de esta situación. Kanon, en su afán por controlar el Santuario, intentó manipular el lado maligno de su hermano y, haciendo uso de la posición privilegiada de Saga como santo de oro, levantarse en contra del santuario y Athena. Saga, indignado por su propuesta, condenó a Kanon a la reclusión en la prisión del Cabo Sunion.

Irremediablemente, debido a la disputa entre los Olímpicos, los gemelos de Géminis, los amados hijos de Gea, estaban destinados a enfrentarse nuevamente, sin saber si esta vez lograrían romper la maldición de su hermano Urano o si el ciclo continuaría. Por un lado, Saga de Pólux, Arcángel de Zeus; por el otro lado Kanon de Dragón Marino, Oceánida de Poseidón. Un inmenso poder se esconde en los gemelos, un poder que ni siquiera ellos mismos saben que poseen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Asgard. Bosque de los Espíritus.**

– Ha pasado mucho tiempo – dijo Alberich.

En medio del bosque, en el sitio donde el guerrero había recibido su armadura sagrada, se encontraba una joven mujer. Al escuchar las palabras de Alberich, ella se volteó. Su cabello y ojos eran del mismo color que los del guerrero de Megrez. Tenía esa mirada llena de astucia que caracterizaba al chico de ojos verdes y su delicada figura estaba cubierta por una gabardina negra. La chica esbozó una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué acaso no piensas venir a saludar a tu querido hermano mayor? – ella volvió a sonreír y se acercó lentamente al chico.

– ¿Todavía estabas vivo? – Alberich dejó escapar una carcajada.

– ¿Qué forma de saludarme es esa, Andvari? – replicó – Podrías decir que sigo vivo, de alguna forma. Ya sabes lo que dicen, hierba mala nunca muere.

– Te ves… diferente – el chico alzó una ceja.

– Considerando que la última vez que nos vimos fue hace ocho años, pues sí, he cambiado, sin embargo tú, sigues teniendo esa mirada infantil, hermanita – Andvari lo miró, seria.

– Lo digo en serio, Alberich – replicó la joven – En verdad te ves diferente, tu cosmos… ya no se siente igual, ha dejado de sentirse esa maldad proveniente de ti – él parpadeó, confundido – Es casi como si… como si fueras otra persona. Es como si… – guardó silencio y él le hizo una seña para que continuara – emitieras un aura… divina – Alberich no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada – ¡Hablo en serio! – Alberich le alborotó el cabello y se dio la vuelta, empezando a caminar.

– Andvari, ¿por qué has vuelto?

– Pensé que lo sabías, después de todo, eres el aclamado Cerebro de Asgard – se apresuró y caminó al lado de su hermano – Alberich de Megrez Delta, no suena nada mal, pero creo que suena mejor "Andvari de Yildun Delta", ¿no crees? – él volvió a revolverle el cabello a su hermana menor y siguió su camino – El manto sagrado me está llamando, ya no falta mucho ¿cierto? ¿Ya has encontrado a las demás estrellas?

– Bud está trabajando en ello; además, en este momento vamos a encontrarnos con una vieja conocida tuya, una hábil violinista rusa, el concertino de la sinfónica de Asgard.

– ¿V-Vor? – Andvari se dio cuenta de que dirigían a la zona montañosa más cercana – Alberich, ¿por qué…? No me digas que ella es…

Habiendo alcanzado su destino, se encontraron, sentada entre las rocas congeladas, a una chica más o menos de la misma edad de Andvari. Al escuchar voces tras ella, la chica, de cabello largo hasta los hombros, rubio y ondulado, volteó sus penetrantes ojos verdes hacia los hermanos. Sonrió, mirando primero a Alberich y diciéndole:

– ¿Acaso tú eres el mensajero de mi princesa?

– Bien, podrías decirlo de ese modo – luego, miró a Andvari.

– Finalmente has regresado, Andvari, aunque no creas que nos ha hecho demasiada falta – dijo – encontramos a un buen sustituto, muy talentoso – Andvari arqueó una ceja – Después de todo, tú fuiste quien decidió marcharse a estudiar en Alemania.

– No has cambiado nada; – replicó Andvari – parece que sigues pensando que eres superior a mí.

– ¿Oh? ¿Acaso no lo soy?

– Eso ya lo veremos.

– Maduren de una vez – intervino Alberich, haciendo sentir su cosmos – No es momento para pensar en tonterías. Vor, ya debes saberlo, que eres la elegida para ser la líder de las guerreras sagradas de la Osa Menor.

– No tienes que recordármelo. Siempre le he tenido una inmensa devoción a la princesa Fler, ella con su hermoso resplandor fue la única capaz de sacarme de la oscuridad. Sin importar lo que suceda, yo la protegeré con mi vida – dijo Vor, con la mirada llena de seguridad.

– Ya empiezas a sonar cono Siegfried – dijo Alberich.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Palacio submarino de Poseidón**

El Valhalla en Asgard; el monte Olimpo, Cabo Sunion y el Santuario de Atena, en Grecia; la ciudad de Cumas, en Italia. Ahora que los dioses olímpicos se habían dispersado, Poseidón no tenía en claro cuál debía ser su siguiente movimiento, pues un paso el falso podía ser fatal. Para empezar, el plazo para comunicarles su decisión a sus hermanos, Zeus y Hera, se estaba acabando y, en cuanto recibieran una negativa de su parte para unirse a uno u otro bando, junto con la negativa de Atena, ninguno de los dos tardaría en iniciar el ataque. Ahora que Zeus había logrado revivir a los antiguos caballeros de Atena, el elemento psicológico jugaba a favor del regente de los cielos, pues atacaría a la diosa de la guerra utilizando su propia fuerza contra ella y de una cosa estaba seguro Poseidón:

– Tal y como están los poderes de Atena en este momento, no será capaz de resistir un ataque de Zeus o de Hera.

Poseidón volvió sus ojos al mapa donde había marcado los sitios estratégicos de la futura batalla, tratando de encontrar un territorio neutral, donde los ejércitos pudieran luchar en la batalla final, sin perjudicar a ningún inocente; solamente que no era tan fácil como esperaba. Con el gran poder que tenían sus hermanos, más las fuerzas nórdicas que se habían unido a cada uno de ellos, Poseidón veía aún más difícil la posibilidad de resistir un ataque. El emperador de los mares se masajeó la sien, se sentía agotado, falto de información y por ende incapaz de idear una estrategia. Se estaban quedando sin tiempo.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación privada. Poseidón estuvo a punto de replicar que no quería ser molestado en ese momento, cuando escuchó la voz de su comandante, Dragón Marino, del otro lado de la puerta.

– Disculpe la intromisión, Emperador, pero un mensajero del Santuario quiere hablarle – deseando que ese mensajero le trajera información que pudiera serle de utilidad, Poseidón le indicó que entrara. Kanon apareció, seguido por Mu de Aries.

– Emperador Poseidón – dijo el caballero de Aries, dedicándole una leve reverencia – He venido con un mensaje urgente de parte de Atena.

Poseidón le indicó que se sentara. Kanon salió de la habitación, quedándose del otro lado de la puerta. Entonces, Mu comenzó a contarle acerca de lo que habían descubierto, el verdadero motivo del interés de Zeus y Hera en la sacerdotisa de Odín, la regente de Asgard, Hilda de Polaris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saga se encontraba sentado en medio de uno de los jardines del Olimpo, con la espalda contra un árbol. Aspiró el aire puro de aquel territorio sagrado, sintiéndose extraño con el hecho de haber vuelto a la vida. Esa segunda vida que Zeus le había regalado tenía un solo propósito, ganarle el control absoluto del mundo a su señor. El arcángel de Pólux había recibido la orden directa de su señor de capturar a Hilda de Polaris en cuanto los demás dioses estuvieran ocupados con la batalla.

Pensando en lo sencilla que era su misión, conociendo el gran poder – otorgado por Zeus – que tenía en ese momento, Saga sintió un intenso dolor de cabeza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de aliviar el punzante dolor. No era la primera vez que lo sentía, pues, desde que había resucitado, ese fastidioso dolor lo había asaltado. Sumando al dolor, una grave voz se colaba en sus pensamientos, siempre repitiendo lo mismo:

"_Primogénito maldito de Gea, tu destino te persigue nuevamente. Muere y vuelve a nacer, repitiendo el ciclo interminable de destrucción que pesa sobre ti."_

A Saga le parecía haber escuchado antes esa voz, sin embargo no podía recordar dónde ni cuándo. Sin comprender el significado de esas palabras, el peliazul había optado por ignorarlas, pero cada vez podía escucharlas más frecuentemente, al tiempo que los dolores de cabeza se volvían más y más intensos. Entonces, sintiéndose guiado por una intensa fuerza, Saga se levantó y se encaminó al único lugar que, extrañamente, desde hacía algún tiempo, era capaz de brindarle serenidad. Elevando su cosmos, el arcángel se tele transportó a Cabo Sunion. Y grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró allí a su otra mitad, a su hermano gemelo, Kanon.

– "Primogénito maldito de Gea, tu destino te persigue nuevamente. Muere y vuelve a nacer, repitiendo el ciclo interminable de destrucción que pesa sobre ti" – recitó Kanon. Saga no pudo evitar sorprenderse – No tengo idea de qué puede significar, ¿qué hay de ti, hermano? – se volteó hacia Saga.

– ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? – replicó el mayor de los gemelos – Así que aún estabas vivo, Kanon – se fijó en la armadura que portaba – ¿Un general Marino? Entonces, estás del lado de Poseidón.

– Y tú del lado de Zeus, qué lamentable, tendré que acabar contigo – respondió Kanon. Saga arqueó una ceja – No soy el mismo de antes, así como tú tampoco. Tienes esa vida prestada, eres una marioneta que se mueve según los deseos de Zeus.

– ¿Acaso no eres tú uno de los peones de Poseidón?

– Quizás. Quizás todos somos peones dispuestos en un enorme tablero, siguiendo los designios de algún ser superior. ¿Cuál es el sentido de esta guerra? ¿Cómo distinguir el bien del mal? ¿Quién está en lo correcto? ¿Cuál es la verdadera justicia?

– Creo que sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo – respondió Saga.

– Pelear en esta guerra hasta el final – dijeron ambos hermanos, al unísono. Los dos se voltearon, regresando cada uno con su señor, no sin antes esbozar una sonrisa y decirse, por medio de sus cosmos:

– Cuando nos volvamos a ver, te mataré.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Poseidón acababa de comunicar a sus soldados las noticias traídas por Mu de Aries, el mensajero de Atena. Todos estaban preparándose; entonces el emperador de los mares llamó a su comandante, Dragón Marino, al salón principal de su templo. Poseidón se sentó en su trono y Kanon se arrodilló ante él.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Te has encontrado con él?

– Tal y como usted lo dijo, emperador, él ha venido a Cabo Sunion, agobiado por esas mismas palabras – respondió Kanon – Estoy seguro de que mi destino es enfrentarme a él, no sé si alguno de los dos saldrá con vida o si, simplemente, ambos pereceremos en esta absurda guerra. Sin embargo, el significado oculto tras esas palabras, emperador, ¿acaso usted…? – Poseidón esbozó una leve sonrisa.

– Kanon, fuiste encerrado en una prisión en Cabo Sunion como expiación por tus pecados. Un simple mortal que fue capaz de despertar a un dios, pero no a un dios cualquiera, sino al dios de los mares y las tempestades y no sólo eso, eres un simple mortal que logró revivir a los generales más poderosos del reino submarino, me engañaste para que me enfrentara con Atena, aprovechándote del hecho de que ella y yo hemos sido enemigos desde la época del mito – Kanon bajó la cabeza – Eres un simple mortal, el "segundo", aquel de inmensos poderes que no logró hacerse un lugar entre la elite de guerreros de Atena, aquel que deseaba matar a Atena y ganar el control de la Tierra, aquel que me usó para alcanzar ese propósito. Un simple mortal que logra manipular a un dios ¿te has puesto a pensar en lo absurdo que suena eso?

– Emperador, yo…

– Kanon, ¿quién crees que es el único capaz de manipular a un dios hasta tal punto? – el aludido no respondió – Sé que conoces la respuesta, ¿quién?

– Un ancestro… un… un titán…

Poseidón simplemente sonrió y dijo:

– Ahora, trata de recordar cómo fue que lograste liberar nuevamente mi espíritu cuando se supone que dormiría eternamente, después de haber sido encerrado por Atena.

_**Flashback **_

_El reino submarino de Poseidón había quedado completamente destruido. Una vez más, Atena y sus guerreros habían resultado victoriosos. Kanon había protegido a Atena del ataque del tridente de Poseidón, demostrando su arrepentimiento. La diosa y sus caballeros de bronce habían conseguido escapar de la destrucción, sin embargo Kanon sabía que la muerte era lo mínimo que merecía, después de haber traicionado a su diosa. Sin embargo, se sentía tranquilo, pues, aunque fuera poco, su muerte de alguna manera le permitiría redimirse, aún cuando tuviera que sufrir eternamente en el infierno, como justo castigo._

_Todo se derrumbó sobre él, las agitadas aguas del mar lo cubrieron todo, cerrando ese capítulo para siempre. O al menos eso era lo que Kanon pensaba. Creyendo haber llegado al infierno, Kanon sintió la oscuridad cernirse sobre él, había perdido sus sentidos, pero se sentía extrañamente tranquilo. Hasta que, de repente, sintió un calor en sus mejillas, extraño, pues pensaba que sus sentidos lo habían abandonado. Las fuerzas volvían a su cuerpo, podía sentir arena entre sus dedos. Se aferró a ella y lentamente abrió los ojos. Se sentó y miró a su alrededor. Había llegado, inexplicablemente, a la costa._

– _¿Estoy… vivo? – miró sus manos y luego alzó su vista hacia el cielo, siendo cegado por el resplandor del sol._

– _¡Sorrento, mira, allí hay una persona! – al instante, logró reconocer esa voz. Volteó súbitamente y vio que un joven de largos cabellos azulados corría hacia él, seguido de un chico de cabello más corto. Kanon parpadeó, confundido – ¿Estás bien?_

– _Poseidón… Y también, Sorrento…_

– _¿Se conocen? – preguntó un confundido Julián. Mintiendo, Sorrento negó con la cabeza, mirando fijamente a Kanon – No esperaba que aún hubiera alguien por aquí – Kanon frunció el ceño – Anoche hubo un repentino maremoto, mi corporación está ayudando a las personas que viven cerca de la costa y que perdieron sus hogares por causa de la furia del mar. Por cierto, soy Julián Solo, heredero de la familia Solo._

– _¿Acaso… has perdido la memoria? – preguntó Kanon._

– _Señor Julián, creo que este hombre está seriamente afectado, no sabe lo que dice – intervino Sorrento – Será mejor llevarlo a un hospital._

– _¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? – replicó Kanon – Y ¿cómo es que estás con vida, Sorrento? Después de que el reino submarino se derrumbara, no esperaba que hubiera sobrevivientes, incluso yo, no sé cómo es que estoy con vida en este momento si recuerdo claramente que fui atravesado por el tridente de Poseidón y luego el imperio marino se derrumbó – Sorrento lo golpeó en la nuca, provocando que Kanon se desmayara._

– _No tenías que ser tan duro con Dragón Marino, Sorrento._

– _¿Eh? – Sorrento se sorprendió. Entonces, Julián se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos – ¿Se siente bien? – Julián asintió con dificultad. No era la primera vez que el heredero de la familia Solo sufría repentinos dolores de cabeza y hablaba como si el espíritu de Poseidón aún estuviera dentro de él._

_**.**_

_Kanon abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en la habitación de un hospital, recostado en una cómoda cama. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Sorrento entró._

– _Eres muy resistente, tanto que no pareces humano. No esperaba que sobrevivieras._

– _Maldito, primero me tratas como si estuviera loco y ahora… – intentó incorporarse, pero su cuerpo se sentía adormecido – Rayos, no entiendo qué fue lo que sucedió. Poseidón no recuerda nada y ambos sobrevivimos…_

– _Tengo un mal presentimiento. El señor Julián suele hablar a veces como si aún albergara el espíritu de Poseidón en su interior y esta vez, después de verte, fue peor. ¿Quién diablos eres tú en realidad, Kanon? Tu cosmos… no es normal, es como si estuviera más allá de mi entendimiento – Kanon lo miró, confundido – Tienes un poder que ninguna de las Marinas tenemos, aún ahora puedo percibirlo. Incluso… me atrevería a decir que… que sobrepasa el del mismo emperador Poseidón. _

– _¿Pero qué estás diciendo?_

_**.**_

_Esa noche, Kanon logró escaparse del hospital, sin que nadie se percatara de su ausencia. Caminó por las calles de Atenas, hasta que, sin darse cuenta, llegó hasta el borde de la prisión donde había sido encerrado por Saga años atrás. No sabía por qué, pero una extraña energía empezó a atraerlo hacia el interior de la celda. Casi podía jurar que alguien lo estaba llamando. Kanon recordó lo que solía estar escondido debajo de aquella celda. Saltó al agua, que se agitaba con furia, y se acercó hacia la celda, aferrándose a los barrotes. Aplicando apenas una pequeña fuerza, los barrotes cedieron y el hombre entró. Adentrándose en la que había sido su celda, Kanon se percató de que aquel agujero seguía allí._

– _Esto es muy extraño._

_Kanon se arrojó por el agujero sin pensarlo. Como había sucedido antes, el hombre apareció en el fondo del mar. Donde antes se encontraba el santuario que resguardaba la sagrada armadura de Poseidón y las Scales de sus generales marinos, ahora sólo había ruinas. Kanon caminó entre los trozos de paredes de mármol, columnas y restos de lo que había sido un templo. El hombre avanzó lentamente, hasta que vio algo brillar. Se acercó y se dio cuenta de que se trataba del ánfora donde estaba resguardado el espíritu de Poseidón, sólo que estaba destrozada._

– _Imposible… ¿quién…?_

_Entonces, una siniestra risa se dejó escuchar. Kanon se puso en posición defensiva y miró a su alrededor. Un intenso cosmos inundó las ruinas del santuario y una misteriosa figura translúcida se materializó ante él. Básicamente se trataba de la versión adulta de Julián Solo, vistiendo la armadura de Poseidón y cargando, orgulloso, su tridente. Kanon parpadeó, confundido._

– _¿Julián…? No, espera… este cosmos… eres… Poseidón – la figura sonrió – Pero, cómo es que… se supone que tu espíritu fue sellado en el ánfora de Atena – el hombre volvió a reír antes de contestar._

– _Sí, eso es lo que Atena y sus caballeros pensaron, sin embargo, tú me has liberado de nuevo. Más bien, tu sangre me mantuvo libre._

– _¿Mi sangre? – hizo una pausa, pensando – Te refieres a…_

– _Sí, cuando protegiste a Atena de mi ataque, tu sangre se impregnó en mi tridente, entonces, cuando ella intentó sellar mi alma, en realidad sí lo logró, sin embargo, cuando todo se derrumbó, mi espíritu misteriosamente se liberó de esa ánfora, siendo incluso capaz de romperla. Así pues, tú me has convocado de nuevo._

– _No entiendo qué…_

– _Kanon, bien sabes que nosotros los dioses elegimos continuamente seres humanos en los cuales encarnamos cuando "llega el momento" – explicó Poseidón – Lo mismo sucede con Atena. Sin embargo, llega un momento en el cual nosotros encontramos a la persona que guarda nuestra verdadera esencia ¿comprendes? – Kanon asintió – Así pues, finalmente ha nacido en esta época una persona que guarda la verdadera esencia de mi ser, y ese es Julián Solo._

– _¿Y-Yo?_

_Kanon se volteó. Julián Solo apareció. Sus ropas estaban empapadas, al igual que su cabello y respiraba agitadamente. Miraba, asustando, a Kanon y a Poseidón. Lentamente se acercó hasta donde estaban._

– _Como ves, estoy diciendo la verdad – continuó Poseidón – Muy en el fondo, él lo sabe, sabe que ha nacido para convertirse en mi verdadero ser, para tomar su lugar como el dios de los mares y las tormentas, Poseidón._

_Todo lo que acababa de escuchar le parecía demasiado confuso a Kanon y ni qué decir a Julián, que era incapaz de articular palabra alguna._

– _Nuestras almas están conectadas, aún cuando hayas perdido la memoria, Julián, tu inconsciente hace que recuerdes quién eres en realidad – de nuevo una dolorosa punzada asaltó a Julián, que se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Poseidón empezó a caminar hacia él y se arrodilló para quedar a la altura del joven Solo – Julián – el aludido levantó la mirada._

– _Es bastante extraño estar viéndome a mí mismo – dijo Julián, con una sonrisa nerviosa d – Quiero decir… hace algún tiempo empecé a tener estos extraños dolores de cabeza, que venían acompañados por unos borrosos recuerdos, era como si mi verdadero ser estuviera empezando a despertar de un profundo sueño, como si en realidad Julián Solo y Poseidón se estuvieran convirtiendo en uno solo – Poseidón sonrió._

– _Fue más rápido de que esperado – le dijo el dios de los mares – ¿No lo crees? – Julián asintió, mientras Kanon observaba la escena, confundido – Con esto, finalmente recuperaré todo mi poder, todo el resplandor de mi cosmos. Ahora, Kanon…_

– _Tú has sido capaz de fusionar esta alma que se había partido en dos – dijeron al unísono Julián y el espíritu de Poseidón, que empezaban a fundirse en uno solo – Tu sangre ha mantenido mi espíritu libre para encontrarme con mi otra mitad. Tú, un simple mortal, mira lo que has sido capaz de hacer… Kanon, ¿quién eres tú en realidad? _

_Finalmente, un resplandor rodeó el cuerpo de Julián. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, la mirada del joven Solo había cambiado, estaba llena de astucia y su porte elegante resaltaba aún más. Fue en ese momento cuando Kanon comprendió que finalmente Julián Solo se había convertido en el verdadero Poseidón. Podía saberlo por la intensidad de su cosmos, miles de veces más poderoso e intimidante que la vez anterior que se habían encontrado._

– _Kanon, ¿quién eres en realidad? – repitió el dios. El hombre no supo qué responder – Guardas un poder misterioso, que ha sido capaz de lograr algo que yo creía imposible._

– _Lo que acaba de suceder… Como lo ha dicho, soy un simple mortal, ¿no creerá en verdad que yo…?_

_Poseidón levantó su tridente y le hizo una cortada en la mejilla izquierda a Kanon. La sangre empezó a brotar y el dios la limpió con su mano. A continuación, el mismo Poseidón se hizo una cortada en el dedo índice. Juntó su sangre con la de Kanon y puso la mano sobre una de las escasas columnas que aún permanecían de pie. De inmediato el templo destrozado comenzó a reconstruirse, recuperando su antiguo esplendor. Sobre el piso estaba esparcidos los trozos de las armaduras de sus marinas._

– _¿Qué acaba de hacer?_

– _Durante la Titanomaquia, – explicó el dios – antes de encerrar a los titanes en el Tártaro, nosotros los olímpicos tomamos la sangre de nuestros ancestros y la mezclamos con la nuestra para reconstruir todo aquello que quedó destrozado después de la guerra. Después de eso, pensamos que, al ser descendientes de los titanes, podíamos seguir usando nuestra propia sangre para lograr hazañas increíbles como esas, sin embargo, nunca tuvimos éxito. Hestia entonces llegó a la conclusión de que sólo la sangre de los titanes tenía tal poder. Ahora, he mezclado mi sangre, la sangre de un dios, con la tuya, que eres un simple mortal, pero ya has visto lo que sucedió._

– _¿Acaso insinúa que yo… tengo la sangre de los titanes? – Poseidón no respondió, simplemente lo miró fijamente. Kanon, pensando en lo absurdo de las palabras del dios, no pudo evitar reír – ¡Tonterías! ¿Quién podría creer tal cosa? ¡Es completamente absurdo!_

– _¿Absurdo? Piénsalo de este modo, siempre has tenido un poder inmenso, aún para un caballero dorado, estoy seguro de que ninguno de los caballeros de tu diosa podría derrotarte; quizás el único capaz de estar a la altura de tus habilidades es tu hermano gemelo; más aún, lograste engañar a un dios. Yo creo que no puedes descartar esa idea de inmediato, no sin investigar un poco más. Trabajemos juntos. ¿Qué te parece?_

– _¿Por qué querría un dios aliarse al hombre que lo engañó en el pasado?_

– _Ha llegado el tiempo del cambio. La lucha de poderes en el Olimpo pronto estallará. Muchos dioses han buscado, desde la época del mito, derrocar a Zeus, entre ellos Hera. Lo presiento, una batalla como ninguna otra, una que involucrará, una vez más a Atena y sus guerreros._

– _¿Eso en qué le conviene? ¿Acaso es su deseo hacerse con el control del Olimpo?_

– _No precisamente, sólo deseo gobernar el territorio que me he ganado justamente – respondió – Además – sonrió misteriosamente – esto acabará de una manera que nadie se espera, eso es algo que estoy deseoso por ver. _

– _¿Qué significa eso?_

– _Únete a mí y lo verás, Kanon, guardián del Atlántico Norte. General Dragón Marino, aquel nacido bajo la estrella del caos. Convirtámonos en actores de esta obra sin fin y de paso, protejamos aquello que queramos proteger. _

– _Emperador Poseidón – Kanon se arrodilló ante el dios – No tengo el derecho de llamarme caballero de Atena, aunque considero que tampoco tengo derecho de considerarse uno de sus generales marinos, sin embargo, juro que lucharé a su lado y lo protegeré, como expiación de mis crímenes contra usted._

– _Bien dicho. Que así sea, Dragón Marino._

_Poseidón se hizo un corte más profundo en la muñeca y empezó a verter su sangre sobre las Scales destrozadas de sus generales. Así, las armaduras de sus generales volvieron a la vida, completamente renovadas y rebosantes de poder._

_**Flashback End**_

– Veo que aún no estás del todo convencido, Kanon.

– Es sólo que prefiero no sacar conclusiones apresuradas antes de tener pruebas sólidas.

– Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que no confías en la intuición de tu señor?

– N-No es lo que quise decir, emperador – balbuceó Kanon, apenado – Es sólo que…

– Descuida – Poseidón se puso de pie – ¡Tetis! – exclamó y al instante la sirena apareció ante él – Pronto viajaré al santuario, prepara todo para mi salida.

– ¡Sí, emperador! – exclamó la rubia, desapareciendo al instante.

– ¿Al Santuario? – repitió Kanon – ¿Piensa dejar la seguridad de su fortaleza en un momento como este?

– El plazo que nos dio Zeus para comunicarle nuestra decisión está pronto a vencerse y estoy seguro de que mi querido hermano ya se ha cansado de esperar, además, necesito discutir nuestra estrategia con Atena, no podemos dejar que Hilda de Polaris caiga en manos de Zeus ni de Hera – Kanon no parecía convencido con los argumentos del dios – Entiende esto, Kanon, no existe un lugar seguro en este momento, ni sobre la tierra, ni bajo el mar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Grecia. Santuario de Atena.**

Saori había mantenido una comunicación constante con Hilda, mediante unos halcones que transportaban los mensajes entre Grecia y Asgard. De esta manera, Hilda se enteró de los descubrimientos de Atena, desde todo lo que había ocurrido en el concejo olímpico, hasta el ataque de uno de los arcángeles de Zeus, Kardia. Saori a su vez había sido informada acerca de la resurrección de los dioses guerreros y de la existencia de las diosas guerreras que estaban al servicio de su hermana menor, Fler. Sin embargo, Saori decidió que sería mejor discutir sus estrategias en persona, así que Hilda de inmediato partió a Grecia, para reunirse con Atena.

– Bienvenidos a Grecia.

Hilda, Siegfried y Mime acababan de llegar al Santuario. Mu, como guardián de la primera casa, se había encargado de ir a recibirlos, para escoltarlos hasta la estancia del Patriarca, que se había convertido en la sala de estrategias de Atena. Los tres visitantes agradecieron y siguieron a Mu en su recorrido a través de las doce casas del Zodiaco. Finalmente llegaron ante Atena, que se encontraba reunida con sus caballeros. En cuanto Atena vio llegar a sus invitados, se levantó de su silla para ir a saludarlos.

– Es un honor recibir su visita – dijo Saori – Bienvenidos al santuario.

– Atena, es un placer verte de nuevo – respondió Hilda, abrazando a la diosa – Recibí tu mensaje y de inmediato decidí venir a verte. Parece que las cosas son más serias de lo que pensábamos – Saori asintió con pesar – Siento que todo está sucediendo por mi culpa, yo no…

– ¡Señorita Hilda! – exclamó Mime – ¿Cómo puede decir esas cosas?

– Hilda, esto no es culpa tuya, recuerda que todo esto estaba destinado a pasar – añadió Siegfried – Tú eres el sol de Asgard, si tú te derrumbas, entonces el pueblo también lo hará.

– Tus guerreros tienen razón – añadió Atena – Nadie te culpa por lo que sucedió, Hilda. Al contrario, tu ayuda es indispensable para mantener la paz en la tierra.

– Hilda, disculpa mi impertinencia – intervino Shun – Pero, ¿no es arriesgado para ti haber dejado Asgard? Sin tu protección…

– No te preocupes, dejé a Alberich a cargo – los cinco caballeros de bronce se sorprendieron – Además también está Fler, nuestro pueblo confía plenamente en ella.

– Oye Shiryu – le susurró Seiya al Dragón – Hilda acaba de decir que dejó a Alberich a cargo ¿cierto? ¿El mismo Alberich que intento traicionarla?

– Estoy seguro de que se trata de él – respondió el Dragón, en voz baja.

– Es lógico que reaccionen de esa manera – les dijo Hilda – Todos pensamos así en su momento, sin embargo – la peliplateada guardo silencio un momento – ¿Cómo explicarlo? Es sólo que… Alberich ya no es el mismo de antes, puedes darte cuenta con sólo percibir la esencia de su cosmos – Siegfried frunció el ceño.

– La señorita Hilda confía plenamente en él – añadió Siegfried, resignado – Y aunque me cueste admitirlo, no sabríamos ni la mitad de lo que sabemos en este momento sin su ayuda, así que por eso se ha convertido en nuestro estratega.

– Ese sujeto es un tramposo, pero es brillante – agregó Hyoga – Estoy seguro de que él podría idear una buena estrategia para esta batalla.

– Lamentablemente, él no pudo acompañarnos en este viaje, ya que está ocupado tratando de encontrar a las diosas guerreras protectoras de Fler – dijo Hilda – Sin embargo, creo que…

– Ninguna estrategia funcionará contra nosotros – una voz irrumpió en la estancia y tanto los caballeros como los dioses guerreros se pusieron a la defensiva – Lo único que puede salvarlos es unirse al gran Zeus.

Las puertas de la habitación de patriarca se abrieron de golpe y los caballeros de oro entraron.

– ¡Muéstrate! – gritó Aioria – ¡Sabemos que eres tú, Saga!

– S-Saga…

– Así es, Atena – de repente el antiguo caballero de Géminis apareció en medio de la sala – Bien, bien, parece que la velocidad de reacción de tus caballeros ha mejorado.

– ¿Qué dijiste, canalla? – replicó Aldebarán, enfadado.

– ¿A qué has venido, Saga? – preguntó Shaka.

– Simplemente he venido para llevar a la señorita Hilda de Polaris ante mi gran señor, Zeus.

– Primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver – dijo Siegfried, en tono amenazante.

– Muy bien, si así lo quieres.

Siegfried se abalanzó sobre Saga a toda velocidad, preparando su poderoso ataque, la Ventisca del Dragón, liberando su cosmos para atacar a Saga, que simplemente se quedó quieto, recibiendo directamente el poder del dios guerrero. Saga levantó su mano derecha y con un simple movimiento mandó a volar Siegfried, haciendo que chocara contra una columna y que con el impacto derrumbara un par más.

– ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! – exclamó Shun – ¡Este sitio va a colapsar!

Mime tomó a Hilda de la mano y la condujo hacia el exterior de la sala. Atena y sus caballeros se reunieron ante la estatua de la diosa, mientras Saga caminaba lentamente hacia ellos. Entonces, Ikki dio un paso al frente, deseoso de enfrentar al renovado Saga, que era aún más poderoso que cuando lo enfrentaron en la batalla de las doce casas.

– Esto promete ser interesante – dijo el Fénix – Saga, has vuelto a la vida, traicionando a tu diosa y a tus compañeros, me recuerdas a mí.

– No me pongas a tu nivel, débil caballero de bronce – Ikki sonrió – Si tanto deseas morir, ven y atácame con todo tu poder.

Ikki así lo hizo, sin embargo, al igual que con Siegfried, Saga no se movió de su lugar recibiendo de lleno el ataque, para después mandar a volar al caballero. Saga caminó hacia donde había caído el Fénix, dispuesto a darle el golpe final, pero Atena se interpuso en su camino.

– Saga, no te atrevas – dijo Saori con voz decidida. El aludido suspiró.

– Señorita Atena, no he venido para luchar contra usted, tan sólo debo escoltar a la señorita Hilda hacia el Olimpo, así que le ruego que no se interponga en mi camino, ya que no deseo mancharme las manos con la sangre de la amada hija de mi señor Zeus.

– Alguna vez luchaste del lado del mal y te redimiste – dijo ella – Eres un caballero, Saga, siempre lo serás, aún cuando mi padre te haya lavado el cerebro. No hagas esto, por favor, no quiero lastimarte – el arcángel no pudo evitar reír.

– ¿Lastimarme? – volvió a reír – Sea realista, señorita Atena, con sus poderes actuales, jamás será capaz de hacerme siquiera un pequeño rasguño – Atena bajó la mirada, acongojada – Usted misma sabe que digo la verdad y por eso baja la mirada. También sabe que esto es culpa suya, si hubiera regresado antes al Olimpo, podría haber recuperado sus grandiosos poderes, pero, aún no es tarde, ya que estoy aquí, aún puedo llevarle su mensaje de aceptación a mi señor Zeus. Sin embargo, si se niega, es mi deber tacharla como enemiga y acabar con usted.

– Saga, no pierdas el tiempo discutiendo con esa patética diosa – dijo una nueva voz, que todos identificaron como la voz de Aioros – Toma a la señorita Hilda de Polaris y regresa de una vez al Olimpo.

Al escuchar la voz de su hermano, Aioria se llenó de furia y, apretando los puños, le gritó:

– ¡Aioros, cobarde! ¡Deja de esconderte y enfréntame! ¡Traidor!

– Te aconsejo que tengas cuidado con lo que deseas, niño – le dijo Saga – ¡Aioros! No te metas en mi misión y mejor encárgate de encontrar al estúpido de Kardia – el cosmos de Aioros desapareció al instante – Atena, decida.

– Jamás me uniré a Zeus – replicó, con voz firme, tratando de mantener sus ojos fijos en el arcángel, a pesar de que la mirada del hombre la intimidaba profundamente.

– Ya veo, aún necesita un poco más de tiempo para pensarlo – dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Hilda – Muy bien. El plazo vence hasta mañana, así que no hay problema, supongo que mi señor puede esperar un poco más. No perderé más tiempo aquí, señorita Hilda, vendrá conmigo.

– Sigue soñando – Mime empezó a tocar su arpa – ¡Réquiem de Cuerdas!

Las cuerdas del arpa se enrollaron en el cuerpo de Saga, apresándolo cada vez con más fuerza. Cuando la melodía estaba a punto de terminar y todos pensaban que Mime lo tenía todo bajo control, Saga se liberó con gran facilidad y tomó a Mime por el cuello, levantándolo del suelo.

– ¿Es lo mejor que tienes? – se burló – ¿Y así te haces llamar dios guerrero? Patético.

Mime estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente por cause del fuerte agarre que Saga ejercía sobre su cuello, pero entonces, Hilda elevó su cosmos, haciendo que Saga empezara a su soltar a su dios guerrero, hasta que, sintiendo como si sus energías empezaran a desaparecer, el arcángel dejó caer al guerrero de Asgard al suelo. Saga se recuperó rápidamente, pero no pudo dejar de admirar los poderes de la hija de Odín.

– No hay duda de por qué mi gran señor te escogió, Hilda de Polaris – dijo Saga – Tu cosmos rivaliza incluso con el de un dios.

Hilda lo miró, desafiante, antes de añadir:

– Puedes ir y decirle a tu gran señor que no importa que me haya elegido, porque yo no lo he elegido a él, y jamás lo elegiré.

– No quería lastimarla, pero tal parece que tendré que dejarla inconsciente para…

En ese momento, los caballeros de bronce y oro y los malheridos Siegfried y Mime se colocaron enfrente de Hilda, liderados por Atena que tenía en sus manos el báculo de Niké, al tiempo que encendía su cosmos y enfrentaba a su ex caballero.

– Abandona este santuario ahora, traidor – dijo Saori.

– Con gusto me iré, en cuanto cumpla con mi misión.

– ¡No le pondrás una mano encima a Atena ni a Hilda! – exclamó Seiya.

Los caballeros de Atena y los dos dioses guerreros de Asgard combinaron sus energías junto con el cosmos de Atena y el de Hilda, formando una enorme nebulosa y arrojándola hacia el arcángel. Saga, al igual que antes, permaneció impasible, sin embargo, el ataque empezó a provocarle pequeños rasguños en el rostro y los brazos, por lo que se vio obligado a perder su postura.

– No quería llegar a esto, pero no me dejan opción – entonces exclamó – ¡Explosión de Galaxias!

El poderoso ataque de Pólux destrozó al instante la energía de los poderes combinados del bando de Atena e Hilda. Los guerreros se colocaron como escudo para proteger a las mujeres. Los caballeros y dioses guerreros salieron disparados por los aires, cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente.

– ¡Muchachos! – exclamaron las mujeres al unísono.

Saga entonces se movió a gran velocidad y, dejando inconsciente a Hilda, sin que nadie lo notara, la tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a alejarse.

– ¡H-Hilda! – gritó un desesperado Siegfried, al ver a su señora alejarse.

– ¡Explosión de Galaxias! – exclamó otra voz en ese momento. Un par de destellos se movían aún más rápido que la luz, sin que ninguno de los presentes pudiera identificar de qué se trataba.

– Sólo hay una persona… que puede usar la… Explosión de Galaxias, además de… Saga – comentó Ikki, incorporándose con dificultad.

– No puede ser… – dijo Atena – Kanon…

Efectivamente, se trataba de Kanon, el hermano gemelo de Saga.

– Has caído bajo, Saga – comentó el menor de los gemelos – Usando a una mujer como escudo.

Saga sabía claramente cuál era su misión, sin embargo, en ese momento, su deseo de luchar contra Kanon era más fuerte que otra cosa. Se sentía dividido entre el cumplimiento del deseo de su señor, del dios al que servía y el instinto de pelea que no podía contener. Finalmente, Saga decidió bajar a Hilda, para poder concentrarse en su pelea contra su gemelo.

– Kanon, ¿acaso piensas que puedes manipularme con tus palabras?

– Bueno, hace algún tiempo funcionó – respondió – Logré que finalmente mostraras tu verdadero ser. Eres un ser perverso, Saga, al igual que yo. Ninguno de los dos puede evitar esa sensación de fuego cuando nos encontramos. Todo lo que podemos hacer…

–… es luchar – concluyó Saga, atacando vorazmente a su gemelo, que le respondía con la misma furia. Seiya corrió hacia donde estaba Hilda y la tomó en sus brazos, alejándola de su captor.

– Atena, ¿qué debemos hacer ahora? – preguntó Mu, pero la diosa no respondió, pues estaba demasiado consternada con todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor – ¿Atena? – la mujer se preguntaba una y otra vez qué debía hacer. La fuerza de los ataques de los gemelos amenazaba con impactarse contra ellos, así que Shaka se colocó enfrente, protegiendo a los demás, ya que era quien se encontraba en mejores condiciones.

– Atena, eres nuestra diosa, nuestra comandante – dijo el de Virgo – Nosotros estamos aquí para obedecer tus órdenes, pero si no te levantas y peleas como la diosa que eres, ¿cómo esperas que tus caballeros tengan esperanza?

Saori reaccionó al escuchar las palabras de Shaka. La diosa miró a su alrededor; los rostros de sus caballeros denotaban desesperación y confusión. Todo era un caos a su alrededor y no había hecho nada por remediar la situación. Tambaleante, Atena se puso de pie, tomó su báculo y, con mirada decidida, se puso en medio de los poderosos ataques de los hermanos, dispuesta a detenerlos, sin embargo, eran tan poderosos que sintió que su cuerpo sería aplastado por la presión.

– ¡Atena! – los caballeros corrieron hacia su diosa para socorrerla, pero entonces, la voz de Zeus retumbó en el cielo:

– Pólux, es suficiente por hoy, regresa de inmediato – confundido, Saga detuvo su ataque, al tiempo que Kanon hacía lo mismo, al escuchar la voz de su emperador, Poseidón:

– Suficiente diversión por hoy, Dragón Marino, ya detente.

– Como ordene – dijeron ambos hermanos.

– Mi señor es benevolente, pude haber acabado con todos ellos en un instante – dijo Saga, en voz baja, desapareciendo.

– Vaya, vaya, te dejo sola un par de días y conviertes tu santuario en escombros – Poseidón hizo aparición, vistiendo una túnica blanca y cargando su tridente – Kanon, trae a la señorita.

El aludido tomó a Hilda en sus brazos y la condujo hasta su señor, depositándola cuidadosamente en el suelo; no sin antes escuchar protestas por parte de los malheridos Siegfried y Mime, que sólo se calmaron hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Poseidón estaba sanando a Hilda. La peliplateada abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, confundida. Kanon le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, mientras Poseidón se encargaba de sanar a los demás.

– Julián, quiero decir… Poseidón – dijo Atena – ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

– Vine porque supuse que Zeus no se quedaría quieto – respondió el dios, mientras terminaba de sanar Mime – Y porque estaba seguro de que ustedes no podrían resistir su ataque.

– ¿Qué insinúas… qué somos… demasiado débiles? – replicó entrecortadamente Aioria.

– Tú lo has dicho, Leo – respondió Poseidón – No es sólo que sean débiles, es que los arcángeles de Zeus tienen un poder que está más allá de su entendimiento. Nadie más que Kanon podría hacerle frente, en este momento, a Saga.

La atención se centró en Kanon, que se mantenía alejado del grupo.

– Kanon, ¿en verdad eres tú? – preguntó Ikki – Esa armadura…

– La Scale del Dragón Marino ha sido revivida con la sangre del señor Poseidón – respondió Kanon – Y no sólo esta, todas las Scales han vuelto a la vida, así como los ejércitos de Poseidón.

– Poseidón, tú… ¿estás de nuestro lado acaso? – preguntó Hilda.

– Yo simplemente estoy del lado de la justicia, es decir, de lo que considero que es justo en este momento – respondió – Tengo mi propia justicia, mi propio camino y mi propia forma de hacer las cosas – le hizo una seña a Kanon para que se retirara – Pelearé del lado de Atena porque es lo que considero correcto en esta ocasión, así que, si alguna vez necesitan la ayuda de mis Oceánidas, no duden en llamarnos.

Poseidón desapareció junto con su comandante.

– ¿Todos se encuentran bien? – preguntó Seiya.

– Así que esos son los poderes de Poseidón – dijo Ikki – No hay duda de que el verdadero dios de los mares ha despertado.

– Sí, sus poderes son increíbles; – añadió Shun – pudo sanarnos en cuestión de segundos.

– Atena, ¿sucede algo? – preguntó Aldebarán, al ver que la diosa se había quedado sentada en el suelo, con la mirada baja.

– Lo he decidido – la mujer se incorporó, tomando firmemente el báculo de Niké y levantando la mirada hacia el sol – Necesito hacerme más fuerte y sólo hay una forma de lograrlo sin volver al Olimpo – todos la miraron, preguntándose a qué se refería – La madre tierra, Gea.

– ¿La… madre tierra? – preguntó Siegfried, sujetando a su señora entre sus brazos.

– Hace tiempo, escuché una historia de mi maestro – Shiryu tomó la palabra – Él me dijo que, desde la época del mito, los dioses que habían sido desterrados del Olimpo o que lo abandonaban por alguna razón, gradualmente empezaban a perder sus poderes, hasta que se convertían en simples humanos con vidas muy largas. De alguna manera, estar lejos de territorio sagrado los volvía vulnerables, por eso, cuando los dioses necesitaban restaurar sus poderes, buscaban la ayuda de la Madre Tierra, la ayuda de Gea. Sin embargo…

– ¿Sin embargo…? – lo apremió Seiya.

– No es tan simple – dijo Saori – No es tan sencillo encontrar a Gea, además… Se debe pagar un alto precio por su ayuda, por hacer un pacto con la gran titánide – hizo una breve pausa – Es un principio básico, si quieres obtener algo, debes entregar algo a cambio.

– Atena – dijo Hilda, incorporándose lentamente, con la ayuda de Siegfried – ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es eso que tienes que dar a cambio de obtener la ayuda de la madre tierra? – Atena no respondió de inmediato.

– Atena, ¿acaso se trata de…? – empezó Shaka, quien parecía entender el significado oculto tras las palabras de su diosa.

– En efecto – dijo la diosa – Si Gea accede a ayudarme, una vez que se haya terminado todo, perderé por completo mis poderes de diosa y me convertiré en una simple mujer.

El Santuario se quedó en silencio en ese momento, mientras todos los presentes procesaban las palabras que acababan de salir de los labios de la diosa de la sabiduría. Se hallaban en una encrucijada. Por una parte, todos estaban conscientes de que Atena no podría enfrentarse a Hera y Zeus con los poderes que tenía, pero, por el otro lado, si Atena perdía sus poderes, ¿qué sucedería con la tierra sin la protección de su diosa guardiana? Sí, Saori Kido, la reencarnación de la gran Atena, estaba a punto de tomar una de las decisiones más difíciles de su joven vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Olimpo, observatorio privado de Zeus**

Las puertas de la amplia habitación se abrieron lentamente y el arcángel Pólux entró en la estancia, arrodillándose ante su señor. Zeus se fijó en su guerrero y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Saga obedeció, suponiendo que lo que le esperaba en ese momento sería una represalia por parte de Zeus, al haber fallado en cumplir su misión. No había podido llevar a Hilda de Polaris con su señor y era lógico que ahora fuera castigado.

Zeus se puso de pie y Saga lo miró, inexpresivo, dispuesto a recibir su castigo. Sin embargo, Zeus simplemente sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro derecho, antes de decir, entre risas:

– No tienes por qué estar tan serio, Saga, no es como si fuera a castigarte – Pólux parpadeó, confundido.

– Señor, he fallado en mi misión, así que lo más lógico sería…

– La guerra está próxima a empezar, ¿crees que me arriesgaría a perder al mejor de mis guerreros? – Saga lo miró, extrañado, pues se preguntaba cómo podía él, un simple mortal con una vida efímera, ser mejor que cualquiera de los dioses que estaban de parte de Zeus – Veo que no comprendes mis palabras. Cuando digo que eres el mejor de mis hombres, es porque lo eres, Saga de Pólux.

– Gran Zeus…

– Desde que naciste, te he estado observando, a ti y a tu hermano Kanon – continuó el dios de los cielos – Siempre lo había sospechado, pero hoy, después de ver tu pelea contra tu hermano, finalmente pude comprobarlo. Las palabras de Hestia siempre fueron ciertas, sólo que yo era tan terco que no fui capaz de creerle, hasta hoy.

– Señor, en verdad no comprendo a qué se refiere.

– Es natural, puesto que, por culpa de Urano, Kanon y tú han perdido todas sus memorias – Zeus comenzó a caminar por la habitación, dándole la espalda a su guerrero – Saga, ¿conoces la leyenda de los gemelos de Gea? – Saga no respondió – Imagino que no, es un relato que no suele contársele a los niños en estos tiempos. Bien, entonces, resumidamente, después de que Gea creara este mundo, la titánide concibió gemelos, ella los amaba más que a nada; sin embargo, su hermano y esposo, Urano, que también descendía de ella, estaba celoso del amor que Gea les tenía, por lo que les arrojó una maldición. Los convirtió en mortales que nacerían una y otra vez para matarse entre ellos.

– Disculpe mi impertinencia, gran señor – intervino Saga – pero, ¿qué tiene que ver ese relato conmigo o con Kanon?

– Saga, sé que lo entiendes, aún cuando no lo quieras aceptar – Zeus se volteó hacia Saga, con rostro serio – Saga de Géminis, Saga de Pólux, o mejor dicho, Pólux, el mayor de los primogénitos de Gea.


	8. Trozos de un noble corazón

Me disculpo por el retraso, esperando que este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado. Este capítulo tiene una buena cantidad de referencias mitológicas, las cuales aparecerán explicadas en un par de días en mi blog Hyperonides (el link estaba en mi perfil, sin embargo no sé por qué no se está desplegando, tendré que revisar).

Sólo indicarles que los trozos de canción que aparecen por ahí son de la canción Yoru no Uta, que aparece en el anime Sakura Card Captor, interpretada por Tomoyo Daidoji.

Por el momento, disfruten del capítulo 8 de esta historia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_El mejor de los árboles, Yggdrasil debe ser…_

_Grímnismál _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Escena 08. Trozos de un noble corazón**

Por encima del palacio Valhalla, en Asgard, se erguía la nueva morada de la diosa madre, Hera. Juno era el nombre que la diosa había elegido para su nuevo palacio, el cual ella misma consideraba mucho más esplendoroso que aquel que compartía con Zeus, cuando estaba en el Olimpo. En el salón principal se encontraba un hermoso trono de oro, con incrustaciones de diamantes, la joya preferida de Hera. Desde su trono, Hera podía observar aquella tierra congelada que ahora se había convertido en su hogar. Mientras la diosa admiraba su reflejo en un espejo, pensando en el que sería su siguiente movimiento, Artemisa entró en la habitación, diciendo:

– Discúlpame, Hera. Finalmente las he traído – Hera dejó el espejo a un lado y sonrió.

– Hazlas pasar.

Cuatro mujeres aparecieron en la habitación, detrás de Artemisa. Las cuatro se arrodillaron ante Hera, agachando la cabeza y exclamando al unísono:

– ¡Salve, gran Hera, nuestra soberana!

– ¡Levántense, mis guerreras, mis Poetisas! – exclamó Hera. Cuatro armaduras se materializaron frente a Hera – Marin, ardiente y poderosa como el fuego, yo te nombro poetisa del Fénix Bermellón, ¡Suzaku!

Una brillante armadura roja con forma de fénix rodeó el cuerpo de la ex amazona del águila, que ya no llevaba su acostumbrada máscara de plata. La mujer se puso de pie. Se podía apreciar el aura del mítico fénix brillando tras ella.

– Shaina, astuta como la serpiente y fuerte como la tierra, yo te nombro, ¡Genbu!

La armadura con forma de serpiente, de un brillante tono verde, rodeó el cuerpo de la ex amazona de Ofiuco, que tampoco tenía su rostro cubierto por una máscara. Shaina, altanera y fría, se había convertido en otra de las poetisas de Hera, Genbu.

– June, aquella que fluye hermosamente como el agua, con las garras afiladas del gran dragón, te nombro ¡Seiryuu, poetisa del dragón azul!

La armadura azul del dragón le pertenecía a June, ex amazona del camaleón, ahora otra de las poetisas de Hera. Tres antiguas amazonas de Atena se había convertido misteriosamente en guerreras de Hera, pero no eran simples guerreras, sino sus poetisas, las guardianas personales de la diosa madre, que, a partir de ese momento, la acompañarían allí adonde fuera. Inesperadamente, una mujer que había fallecido hacía tiempo se convertiría en la cuarta poetisa de Hera.

– Dulce Esmeralda, mujer serena y cautelosa, como el tigre blanco, te nombro ¡Byakko!

Finalmente, la armadura del tigre blanco envolvió el cuerpo de la joven Esmeralda, el gran amor del caballero del Fénix, Ikki. Sí, Esmeralda fue resucitada por Hera, que le otorgó grandes poderes para que peleara de su lado. Así, estas cuatro mujeres se convirtieron oficialmente en parte del ejército de Hera.

– Suzaku, Genbu, Seiryuu, Byakko: – recitó Artemisa – las cuatro bestias sagradas de la mitología japonesa, muy interesante, mi señora – Hera sonrió.

– Creo que ya va siendo hora de que recibamos la respuesta de Atena y de Poseidón, ¿no crees, Artemisa? – la diosa de la caza asintió – Confío en que ya tendrás listas a tus Cazadoras.

– No podemos esperar para entrar en acción – respondió Artemisa, con un perverso brillo en sus ojos.

– Excelente. Quiero que tu capitana, Aura, se encargue de recibir a los mensajeros de Atena y Poseidón. Deseo que los trates como lo merecen, mi estimada Artemisa.

– Puede confiar en mí, gran Señora.

– Oh parece que algo interesante está sucediendo por aquí – Ares irrumpió abruptamente en la habitación, sonriendo con altanería – Mira nada más, madre, no tenía idea de que tus guardaespaldas serían así de… atractivas.

– No empieces, Ares – le dijo Hera, con una media sonrisa – Mis poetisas, pueden retirarse, vayan y monten guardia en las afueras del palacio – las cuatro mujeres asintieron y reverenciando a los dioses, caminaron hacia la salida.

– Oh, espera – Ares sujetó a Esmeralda por la muñeca – Esta chica… Madre, esta chica es… – Hera asintió – ¡No me digas! Así que trajiste a esta niña desde el reino de los muertos, vaya, vaya, eres perversa, madre.

– Señor Ares, si me permite – le dijo Esmeralda, fríamente – debo retirarme para cumplir con las órdenes de mi señora – se liberó del agarre del dios de la guerra y se volteó.

– ¡Mira nada más! – exclamó Ares – El gran amor de Fénix, resultó ser una chica ruda después de todo. Me pregunto, ¿qué hará Fénix cuando se encuentre contigo? – Esmeralda se volteó.

– Si mi señora decide que los caballeros de Atena son sus enemigos, entonces, si llegamos a encontrarnos en batalla, me encargaré de eliminarlo – Ares parpadeó, sorprendido; luego rió.

– Ya veremos quién logra acabar con el Fénix primero, niña – dijo Ares – Sabes, mis hombres me han reportado que Ikki, el Fénix, es el único caballero de bronce que vale la pena. Aún cuando haya sido derrotado fácilmente por Pólux, creo que se volverá más fuerte y me gustaría enfrentarme a él.

– No es más que un simple caballero de bronce – dijo la rubia antes de retirarse.

– Parece que la hiciste enojar, Ares – comentó Artemisa – Si fuera tú, no me metería con esa niña – Ares hizo un movimiento con la mano, como restándole importancia – No digas que no te lo advertí. Con su permiso, me retiro – Hera asintió y Artemisa salió, dejando solos a madre e hijo.

– Eres malvada, gran Hera – comentó Ares, sentándose en un futón al lado de su madre – Estás usando a esas mujeres sabiendo lo que significan para los guerreros de Atena; parece que a ti también te agrada este juego psicológico ¿no?

– Aunque odie admitirlo, esta es una de las estrategias más eficientes que ha empleado Zeus – le dijo su madre – No hay nada más placentero que ver a los humanos sucumbir ante sus absurdos sentimientos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Moscú, Rusia.**

El famoso Teatro Bolshói. Uno de los teatros más históricos y célebres del mundo, un teatro de ópera y ballet ruso que se encuentra entre los más prestigiosos del mundo.

Las voces de una multitud de personas se escuchaban desde el escenario. Y es que Orquesta Sinfónica de Berlín recién terminaba de ensayar, pues se presentaría esa misma noche en el mítico teatro. Ya la mayoría de los músicos se habían retirado, tan sólo se había quedado un grupo de jóvenes, las invitadas especiales de la orquesta germana, unas muchachas pertenecientes a la Orquesta Sinfónica de Asgard, una orquesta joven, en ascenso, con prometedores talentos.

– Fue un buen ensayo – dijo una joven bastante alta, de cabello platinado y ojos verdes – ¿Qué tal si improvisamos un poco? – añadió ella, tomando su flauta traversa.

– Buena idea, veamos qué sale – dijo una chica de cabello rojizo claro y ojos cafés rojizos, mientras se acomodaba junto a su arpa.

– A ver, ¿qué les parece esto? – añadió una joven de cabello rubio que le quedaba un poco por encima de los hombros, con unos mechones más largos a ambos lados del rostro y ojos celestes, que se sentó enfrente del piano y comenzó a tocar a una gran velocidad.

– Petrushka… Cómo te gusta lucirte, Helena – añadió una muchacha de cabello plateado, largo y algo alborotado, de ojos color miel – Déjanos unirnos – se acomodó su contrabajo – Vamos Svetlana, despierta.

– Ah, sí, lo siento – respondió una clarinetista de cabello bastante corto, plateado, y ojos cafés – Adelante, empecemos a tocar.

Las mujeres comenzaron a improvisar. La pieza empezó sonando como la famosa Petrushka, del compositor Igor Stravinski, pero después le fueron agregando su propio estilo a la famosa obra del maestro ruso. Era una pieza colorida, llena de felicidad. Aún cuando lo estaban haciendo por diversión, la ejecución de las muchachas era impecable, por algo la sinfónica de Berlín las había invitado a tocar con ellos. Entonces, escucharon unos aplausos, acompañados por unos firmes pasos que se acercaban al escenario. Svetlana levantó la mirada y cuando vio la joven que se acercaba a ellas, perdió la concentración y estuvo a punto de dejar caer su clarinete.

– Impresionante, eso fue espléndido – dijo el recién llegado, un hombre de cabello plateado, vestido de forma casual, con unos jeans azules, suéter de color crema, de cuello alto y una gabardina negra por encima.

– Sólo estábamos improvisando – dijo alegremente Helena.

– Pensé que se había marchado con Sir Rattle, joven Bud – comentó la chica más alta.

– Pues sí, ya estaba por irme, Tarja, pero no pude resistirme a regresar cuando las escuché tocar – respondió el aludido – Además, Sir Rattle me pidió que les dijera que necesitan ir a descansar, antes del concierto de esta noche – Bud subió al escenario y le echó un ojo a los instrumentos – Como siempre cuidas impecablemente tu arpa, Milenka – le dijo a la joven pelirroja.

– No has venido simplemente a escucharnos tocar – dijo Ekaterina, la peliplateada de largo cabello, poniéndose de pie – ¿No es así, director suplente de la sinfónica de Berlín, Bud Zhukovski? – él sonrió.

– Así que ya lo saben – dijo – Qué bien, eso facilitará las cosas – entonces se puso serio – Ha llegado la hora de regresar a Asgard y proteger a su señora, la princesa Fler.

– No voy a negar que extrañaré Rusia, – comentó Milenka – pero bien dicen que no hay nada como el hogar, aunque Asgard y esta tierra sean tan parecidas, extraño los paseos por el bosque de los espíritus.

– Sí que eres extraña – le dijo Helena – Ese sitio es demasiado extraño, creo que sólo tú, aparte de Andvari y Alberich, estás cómoda en ese lugar. Por cierto, ¿sabes por qué Vor se marchó de Rusia tan deprisa? – miró a Bud – Si hasta la habían elegido concertino para hoy.

– Creo que la respuesta es simple – respondió tímidamente Svetlana – Recuerda cómo se puso cuando se dio cuenta de que la princesa Fler estaba en peligro.

– Es cierto, no lo pensó dos veces para abordar el avión e irse – añadió Ekaterina.

– Bien, tengo que irme – dijo Bud, mirando su reloj – Tengo un concierto que dirigir y debo ir a prepararme – dio media vuelta – No se queden mucho y vayan a prepararse también.

– ¡Sí! – respondieron las cinco artistas al unísono. Bud se volteó para mirar a Svetlana y le sonrió, haciéndola sonrojar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Olimpo, mansión de Hestia.**

Sentía todo su cuerpo dolorido. Una sensación de pesadez lo inundaba, mientras su mente daba vueltas, tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido. Se había enfrentado a uno de los arcángeles de Zeus, Antares, que anteriormente se había hecho llamar Kardia, caballero dorado de Escorpio. Recordó el implacable poder de aquel sujeto, tan parecido a él, también recordó sus últimas palabras:

– "_Parece que estás entendiendo… la esencia de… Katakeo…"_

Katakeo, ¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso se trataba del poder máximo de la constelación de Escorpio? Milo sintió una brillante luz atravesar sus párpados, así que intentó abrir sus ojos, lentamente, tratando de asimilar la luz que lo cegaba. Una sensación de calor recorrió su dolorido cuerpo, devolviéndole poco a poco la vitalidad. Sus ojos finalmente se abrieron y el caballero se incorporó, hasta quedar sentado. Miró a su alrededor, parpadeando un par de veces, confundido. Instantes antes, estaba peleando cerca del Santuario y ahora se encontraba en medio de… ¿un jardín?

Extrañado, el hombre se puso de pie. Definitivamente ya no estaba en el santuario. Es más, Milo incluso dudaba que se encontrara despierto. Parecía más bien como si estuviera soñando. Entonces, escuchó una hermosa voz, una canción… una canción que le parecía haber escuchado antes.

_Yoru no sora ni matataku / en el cielo de la noche, los fulgores_

_Tooi kin no hoshi / de las lejanas estrellas doradas_

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Milo siguió esa voz, sintiendo en verdad que la conocía de antes. El viento movía sus cabellos azulados mientras apresuraba el paso. Esa voz, ese aroma, ese cosmos, era como si los conociera de toda la vida. Empezando a desesperarse, Milo comenzó a correr, deseoso de encontrar a la persona que fuera dueña de esa voz.

_Yuube yume de miageta / el mismo color de los pajarillos_

_Kotori to onaji iro / que me seguían en mi sueño_

El sonido de una cascada se "entrelazaba" con aquella canción. _Una canción de cuna_, pensó Milo. Estaba cerca, muy cerca de encontrarse con aquella persona, esa persona que, sin saber por qué, Milo sabía que lo estaba esperando.

_Nemurenu yoru ni / en la noche que te desveles_

_Hitori utau uta / te cantaré esta canción_

Milo finalmente se encontró con una cascada de agua cristalina. En la orilla de un río, de rodillas en el césped, yacía una elegante mujer. El joven dio unos pasos hacia adelante y la mujer levantó la mirada. La dama era dueña de un hermoso cabello, largo, castaño rojizo. Sus ojos azules despedían una increíble calidez, que era casi hipnotizante. Aquella misteriosa mujer siguió cantando. Milo sintió que una inmensa paz lo llenaba y cerró sus ojos, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

_Asu wa kimi to utaou / déjame cantar contigo mañana_

_Yume no Tsubasa ni notte / sobrevolando los sueños_

– Milo…

El caballero de Escorpio salió de su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó su nombre salir de los labios de aquella misteriosa dama. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces. Miró a la mujer y se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. La cabeza de Kardia reposaba en su regazo, el hombre yacía allí, inconsciente, con sus heridas sanadas y un gesto de absoluta paz en su rostro.

– Kardia… tú… – Milo corrió hasta donde estaban los otros dos. Kardia era el enemigo, tenía que deshacerse de él. El caballero se preparó para atacar, pero en cuanto miró a los ojos la misteriosa dama, sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba y cayó de rodillas frente a ella.

– Milo, tenía muchos deseos de verte, – dijo ella, con dulzura – amado hijo.

– ¿H-Hijo…? – balbuceo – ¿Q-Quién…? – aquella mujer tenía algo que le impedía moverse.

La aludida sonrió, se inclinó hacia Kardia y besó amorosamente su frente. Una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Kardia, que no abrió los ojos. Entonces, el arcángel de Antares desapareció del lugar. Milo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

– Qué descortés de mi parte el no haberme presentado – dijo ella – Mi nombre es Hestia.

Milo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como queriendo despertar de lo que él pensaba era un extraño sueño. Vio que Hestia se acercaba con paso firme a él; se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó amorosamente. El protegido por la constelación de Escorpio se quedó inmóvil, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Hestia ocultó su rostro en el cuello del peliazul, que empezó a humedecerse con las lágrimas de la diosa. Milo aspiró el dulce aroma del cabello de ella, quería abrazarla también, pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

– Y-Y-Yo…

Hestia se separó de él para mirarlo, con rostro lloroso. Atrás había quedado su orgulloso porte de diosa, en ese momento, se veía tan vulnerable como cualquier ser humano. Milo llevó su temblorosa mano a la mejilla de Hestia, limpiando una lágrima solitaria. Ella sonrió. Él también. Ella colocó su mano sobre la del muchacho, entonces, un torrente de recuerdos invadieron la mente de Milo. El escorpión la miró a los ojos y pronunció lo siguiente:

– M-Madre…

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Hestia, que volvió a abrazar al joven, esta vez como más fuerza, al tiempo que las lágrimas volvían a traicionarla. Milo le correspondió el abrazo, aún sin entender del todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

– ¿Q-Qué es lo que acabo de decir…? – se separó de Hestia – Yo… lo siento, señora Hestia…

– Está bien. Te entiendo, Milo – dijo Hestia – No se supone que yo te salvara, ni a ti, ni a Kardia, se supone que yo debía permanecer imparcial en esta batalla entre mis hermanos, Zeus y Hera. Yo soy la diosa virgen, protectora del Fuego Sagrado, Hestia, aquella que juró permanecer casta para toda la eternidad. No se me permite entonces gozar de la hermosa bendición de ser madre – Milo la miró, confundido – Sígueme, por favor.

Ambos se pusieron de pie. Milo caminó detrás de Hestia, que se dirigió hasta su mansión. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, sus seis Hestianas la recibieron, colocándose tres a cada lado de la entrada. El caballero observó cómo Hestia les sonreía y les indicaba que se pusieran de pie. Las seis mujeres obedecieron. Hestia guió a Milo hasta el salón donde estaba resguardado el Fuego Sagrado.

– ¿Por qué me salvó? – preguntó – ¿Por qué salvó a ese sujeto? Él es el enemigo, Atena está en peligro si un hombre como él anda libre.

– Eso es porque ustedes dos son mis hijos – respondió ella – Ustedes son mis amados hijos, la bendición de la que yo misma me privé cuando me convertí en la protectora del fuego sagrado – Milo retrocedió un par de pasos.

– Imposible… No puede ser – balbuceó – Yo no… yo no puedo ser hijo de una diosa, tan sólo soy un simple mortal, yo…

– Sé que es difícil de creer – dijo Hestia – Porque cuando Crono se enteró de que yo seguía con vida, y más aún, cuando se dio cuenta de que mi amada madre, Rea, me concedió la oportunidad de ser madre, decidió jugarme una "broma" – el rostro de Hestia se tornó serio entonces.

– Sigo sin comprenderlo. No es posible, ¿cómo puedo ser yo su hijo? ¿Cómo ese sujeto puede ser… mi hermano?

– La historia se remonta a la época del mito. ¿Quieres escucharla? – Milo asintió – Entonces, déjame mostrarte – se postró frente al fuego – ¡Oh, llama sagrada, que me fue entregada por voluntad de mis ancestros, muestra la verdad que yace en mi corazón!

Las llamas doradas crecieron amenazadoramente, hasta que una imagen se empezó a proyectar en ellas. Milo sintió que su cuerpo era envuelto con el fuego y transportado a otro mundo. Entonces, Hestia y Milo regresaron en el tiempo, a la época en la que Zeus recién se había proclamado dios supremo de los cielos.

_El Concejo Olímpico. Cada año, los dioses principales se reunían en el Olimpo para discutir asuntos importantes, como la distribución de poderes, la asignación de tierras y predecir catástrofes y cualquier tipo de fenómeno que amenazara la tierra. El concejo estaba compuesto por los dioses principales del panteón griego. Entre ellos, se encontraba la primogénita de los titanes, la siempre sabia, hermosa y benevolente, Hestia. Hestia siempre tenía algo importante que opinar durante los concejos, por lo que Zeus le tenía en alta estima, tanto que se había convertido en la mano derecha del dios supremo, en sus inicios, incluso por encima de Hera. _

_A Hestia le fue entregado un elegante palacio, justo al lado del de Zeus. Múltiples estatuas se construyeron en su honor. Hestia se había consolidado como una de las diosas olímpicas más veneradas en toda Grecia. Su increíble personalidad y belleza le habían ganado ya varios pretendientes. Había sido cortejada por Poseidón y Apolo, pero habiéndole entregado su madre, Rea, el poderoso Fuego Sagrado que resguardaba el Olimpo, ella juró, sobre la cabeza de Zeus, mantenerse virgen para toda la eternidad. Zeus, asombrado por tal decisión, le cedió el lugar más importante en los hogares y ser la primera a la cual debían ofrecérsele sacrificios públicos._

_Conforme fue pasando el tiempo, la traición se empezó a hacer presente en el Olimpo. Muchos dioses, incluida la misma Hera, habían intentado derrocar a Zeus, sin éxito. Después de este intento fallido, se había perdido la confianza y era cada vez más difícil que los dioses se pusieran de acuerdo para tomar decisiones, por más simples que fueran. Un ambiente de hostilidad de extendió por el Olimpo, provocando que Hestia descuidara sus deberes como protectora del fuego sagrado. Ante tal situación, ella se presentó ante su hermano y señor, Zeus._

– _Ha pasado mucho tiempo, querida hermana – dijo Zeus – A pesar de que vivimos tan cerca, rara vez te veo salir de tu palacio. Ya no te presentas a los concejos o vienes a charlar conmigo._

– _Estoy cansada de esta situación, Zeus – respondió ella – Las cosas son cada vez más problemáticas y, siendo la mayor, he tratado de mediar en los conflictos, para evitar un desastre, ese es mi deber también como diosa olímpica, sin embargo, esto ha provocado que descuide los deberes que mi madre, Rea, me ha asignado. Es por eso que he decidido abandonar mi lugar en el concejo._

– _¿Qué estás diciendo? Sabes que te necesitamos._

– _Cederé mi lugar a Dionisio – dijo Hestia – Puede parecer despreocupado, pero es muy astuto, lo verás con el tiempo – Zeus, contrariado, no supo qué decir – En verdad lo lamento, hermano, pero deseo enfocarme en mi deber primordial. Espero que puedas comprender mi decisión. También, he decidido abandonar el palacio que me has entregado, considero prudente que lo ocupe alguien más, por ejemplo, Atena, a quien tanto amas. Yo por mi parte quiero quedarme en el templo donde se resguarda el fuego sagrado._

_Después de unos minutos de silencio, Zeus se levantó de tu trono y dijo:_

– _Eres mi hermana mayor, la más sabia entre los olímpicos, eres una virgen guerrera, respetada en todo el mundo, codiciada por dioses y hombres. Es por eso que respeto y acepto tu decisión. Pero eres una diosa, una diosa olímpica, aún cuando quieras renunciar a tu título, no podrás, yo te otorgaré un palacio a la altura de tu nombre. Hestia, tuyo sea el palacio Vesta, por encima incluso de mis propios dominios. Recuerda, Hestia, que si alguna vez deseas volver a tomar tu lugar como una de nosotros, siempre podrás hacerlo._

– _Te lo agradezco, Zeus._

_Después de esto, Hestia se mudó a su hermoso palacio Vesta, donde se encontraba el templo que resguardaba el fuego sagrado. Zeus dispuso para ella seis sacerdotisas, las Hestianas, poderosas guerreras al servicio de la diosa. Hestia no volvió a presentarse a los concejos, su lugar fue ocupado por su sobrino, Dionisio. A pesar de haber abandonado la vida social en el Olimpo, Hestia era frecuentemente visitada por su sobrino Hermes, con quien tenía una cercana relación, casi como la de una madre y su hijo. Hermes adoraba a su tía, ya que, según él, era la única con quien podía tener una conversación inteligente. Además, el joven mensajero odiaba ver esa expresión de tristeza en el rostro de la diosa. Por tal motivo, una vez, se atrevió a decir:_

– _¿No te sientes sola, estando aquí todo el tiempo? Sé que no te gusta el trajín de la sociedad, pero podrías ir a visitarnos de vez en cuando. Considero injusto que consagres tu vida entera a la protección de este fuego, además, el voto de castidad que ofreciste ante mi padre, bueno…_

– _Podrá parecer absurdo para un joven como tú, Hermes, – respondió la diosa, con una tenue sonrisa – pero esa fue mi decisión y no me arrepiento. Ofrecer mi vida a mi sagrado deber es mi forma de ser feliz, – Hermes no estaba de acuerdo con este argumento – aunque no lo parezca. _

– _Si eso es lo que piensas, respeto tu decisión – Hermes se puso de pie – Ya tengo que irme, pero vendré a visitarte de nuevo. Por cierto, mi padre Zeus quiere que asistas a la presentación de Hebe – Hestia no respondió – Todos esperan poder verte._

_Dicho esto, Hermes salió de la habitación, dejando a una pensativa Hestia, contemplando el fuego sagrado._

– _Estoy haciendo lo correcto, ¿no es así, madre? – dijo la diosa._

– _Hestia, ¿acaso estás intentando engañarte a ti misma? ¿Tratas de convencerte con tales argumentos? – replicó entonces una firme voz femenina proveniente de las llamas eternas que Hestia resguardaba – ¿En verdad eres feliz de esta manera?_

– _Lo soy, oh amada madre, Rea – respondió, sonriendo amargamente, aún sin quererlo – Pero…_

– _Pero no plenamente – respondió la titánide – Eres mi primogénita, la primera en ser devorada por tu padre, Crono. La razón por la cual Zeus logró salvarlos, fuiste tú y eso lo sabes bien. Fue el eterno fuego que siempre has albergado en tu interior el que guió a tu hermano Zeus hacia la victoria. Eres una diosa primordial, bien podrías haberte hecho con el control del Olimpo – Hestia negó con la cabeza – Sé que eso no va con tu naturaleza, pero creo que no habría sido tan mala idea – la titánide rió – Ahora, dejando todo esto de lado, creo que puedo hacer algo por ti. Soy tu madre y aún así permití que pasaras por mucho sufrimiento desde que naciste, así que es momento de devolverte tu felicidad – Hestia parpadeó, confundida – Cierra los ojos y piensa, ¿cuál es tu mas grande deseo?_

– _Madre, yo… yo no…_

– _Cierra los ojos y concéntrate – ordenó Rea – Hestia, ¿cuál es tu deseo? Puedo verlo, ahora mismo puedo verlo claramente. Y yo te concederé ese deseo._

_Hestia abrió los ojos y se sorprendió cuando las llamas empezaron a expandirse por toda la estancia sagrada. El fuego comenzó a rodearla, formando anillos a su alrededor. Empezando a perder su acostumbrada calma, la diosa quiso gritar, más ningún sonido salió de su boca. Un intenso pero reconfortante calor invadió su vientre. Este duró un par minutos y entonces las llamas regresaron a su calmo estado original. _

– _Creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, Hestia. Ahora, debo partir._

– _¡Espera! – exclamó – Lo que acabas de hacer… Es muy arriesgado para ti, si Crono se entera de…_

– _Es un riesgo también para ti, pero, ¿acaso no vale la pena arriesgarse por los hijos?_

_Desde aquel día, Hestia no supo más de su madre Rea. En cambio se dedicó a cuidar de los tesoros que guardaba en su vientre. Ella nunca fue tan feliz como el día que dio a luz a sus hijos gemelos: al mayor lo llamo "Kardia", que, derivado de la palabra griega "Kapola", significa "corazón"; el menor fue llamado "Milo", en honor a la "Isla Milo" en Grecia. Esta combinación de nombres tenía un significado especial para Hestia, pues quería decir "en la Isla Milo dejé parte de mi Corazón". Nadie más que ella sabía qué significaba esta frase._

_Como hijos de la diosa guardiana del fuego, los ojos de los jóvenes Kardia y Milo brillaban con gran intensidad, así también lo hacían sus cosmos. Ambos eran unos niños de largos cabellos azulados y hermosos ojos turquesa. Sus rasgos, en general, no eran demasiado similares a los de su madre. El único que sabía de la existencia de los gemelos era Zeus, que guardaba recelosamente el secreto, por petición de su amada hermana mayor. Sin embargo, el mismo dios pensó que los jóvenes se parecían mucho a alguien, aunque no lograba recordar de quién se trataba._

_Durante un tiempo, Hestia comenzó a frecuentar más a sus hermanos, en especial a Zeus. Todos en el Olimpo la veían más feliz, más radiante, más hermosa. Hestia volvía a ser cortejada por Apolo y Poseidón, mas ella se negaba con una dulce sonrisa; después de todo, seguía siendo una virgen guardiana. No obstante, la felicidad no duraría para siempre, pues Crono, enterándose de las acciones de su esposa, Rea, decidió poner cartas en el asunto. Y es que, después de a Zeus, era a Hestia a quien más le guardaba rencor. Ahora, el verla tan feliz lo estaba molestando de sobremanera. Y entonces, decidió hacer una "travesura"._

_Crono, aprovechando un descuido de su esposa, liberó parte de su espíritu, que estaba conectado con el sagrado fuego del Olimpo y decidió hacerle una visita a su primogénita._

_Hestia se encontraba sentada sobre el césped de su jardín. Kardia y Milo tenían sus cabecitas recostadas en el regazo de su madre, quien les cantaba una hermosa canción de cuna, mientras acariciaba sus caballeras azuladas, aquellas que le recordaban a… esa persona. En ese momento, un fuerte viento sacudió con violencia los árboles. Hestia, alarmada, abrazó con fuerza a sus hijos, encendiendo su cosmos y preparándose para enfrentar al agresor. Entonces, una fría risotada se dejó escuchar. Seguidamente, una siniestra voz pronunció estas palabras:_

– _Una virgen guardiana cuidando de dos niños que ni siquiera parecen hijos suyos. ¡Qué patético! – la diosa se dio cuenta entonces de quién se trataba – ¡Qué bajo has caído! Eres una completa deshora. Aceptas el deber de velar por el fuego sagrado eternamente, jurando mantenerte virgen por toda la eternidad y resulta que ¡te pones melancólica sólo porque eres la única que no puede engendrar! Tu actitud es incomprensible y ahora mismo me encargaré de poner las cosas en orden, jovencita._

– _No creas que soy tan débil – replicó la diosa, poniéndose de pie y usando su propio cuerpo como escudo para proteger a sus hijos – ¡Yo soy Hestia, la arquitecta de los dioses! No me gusta utilizar la violencia, pero una madre hace lo que sea para proteger a sus hijos, ellos son lo más importante para mí y lucharé por ellos, como nunca antes lo he hecho – el cosmos de la diosa era tan poderoso que su cabello se volvió de un rojo muy brillante – Aunque seas mi padre, no tienes ningún derecho para…_

– _¡Tonta! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que ya no hay nada que puedas hacer? – Hestia se quedó confundida, entonces volteó hacia donde estaban sus hijos. Yacían en el césped, profundamente dormidos y entonces ella se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía – ¿Lo ves?_

– _¡Maldito! ¡Muéstrate, cobarde! – gritó con furia – ¿Acaso tienes miedo de enfrentarme? _

– _Insolente – una poderosa ráfaga de viento lanzó a la diosa contra el tronco que un árbol – Desde mucho antes de que parte de mi alma se materializara aquí, los habías perdido, ya no había nada que pudieras hacer, pues mi poder ya los había alcanzado. Pero, como no pudiste darte cuenta, lo repetiré, la maldición que he lanzado sobre ti y tu descendencia: una virgen guardiana no tiene derecho a amar, mujer pecadora que ha deseado aquello que le fue prohibido, tus acciones pesarán ahora en los hombros de tus descendiente. Nacieron como semidioses, murieron como semidioses, renacerán como mortales. Hombres que nacerán en épocas distintas, destinados a encontrarse y ser enemigos mortales. Ninguno podrá sobrevivir mientras el otro siga con vida. Así, aún cuando logres lo imposible y recuperen sus recuerdos malditos, nunca podrás tenerlos a los dos, ni siquiera a uno, porque tarde o temprano, te olvidará. Y desearás jamás haber añorado aquello que te fue arrebatado desde tu nacimiento._

_Kardia y Milo desaparecieron junto con la esencia de Crono. Hestia se desplomó en el suelo, golpeándolo furiosa con sus puños. Gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y un grito desgarrador se escuchó en todo el Olimpo. Destrozada, la diosa, espetó:_

– _¿Por qué, por qué, por qué…? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme esto? ¡Mis hijos! ¡Mis amados hijos! ¡Te maldigo, Crono! _

– _Y una cosa más, patética hija mía. Disfruta del caos que pronto se propagará por la tierra. No tienes idea de lo fácil que es manipular a aquellos que ambicionan poder absoluto._

Hestia y Milo regresaron a la época actual. El caballero respiraba entrecortadamente, tratando de asimilar todas las escenas que acababa de presenciar. Él, que había dedicado toda su vida a entrenar para fortalecer su espíritu, él, un simple mortal… hasta ese momento, el momento en el cual los secretos de su pasado habían comenzado a revelarse. Darse cuenta de que una diosa era su madre, de que su enemigo era su hermano gemelo, era surrealista, tanto que parecía que los mismos dioses le estaban jugando una broma. Pero, al sentir en carne propia el profundo sufrimiento de Hestia, Milo no pudo más que darse cuenta de que todo era cierto, esa era su realidad, una realidad a la que debía hacer frente.

Hestia permaneció en silencio, observando el acongojado rostro del menor de sus hijos, deseando abrazarlo amorosamente, como cuando era un niño, pero temiendo que, si lo hacía, él la rechazara, que la tachara de loca o mentirosa. Pero, grande fue su sorpresa, cuando Milo se arrojo a sus brazos, buscando el calor que sólo una madre puede brindar, haciéndole saber que le creía, que, a pesar de la sorpresa que le produjeron tales revelaciones, él sabía quién era. La diosa no pudo más que corresponder el abrazo y derramar lágrimas de felicidad.

Separándose de ella, Milo dijo:

– Vaya, no todos los días te dicen que tu madre es una diosa y que tu hermano gemelo es el enemigo que desea matarte – Hestia no pudo contener la risa – Pero tengo una duda… el cabello azul y los ojos turquesa… bueno, quiero decir…

– Bueno, eso es porque mi madre Rea sabía… – pero, entonces, Milo se desmayó repentinamente. Las heridas que le había provocado Kardia empezaban a pasarle factura – Milo, no pensé que tuviera que hacer esto alguna vez, pero, si ustedes, caballeros de Atena, desean salir victoriosos en esta guerra, necesitan más poder.

Hestia tomó a su hijo en sus brazos y caminó hacia donde se encontraban las llamas sagradas. Pasó a través de ellas aún cargando a Milo y lo dejó dentro, en medio del fuego. Después, Hestia salió y miró con cierta preocupación el fuego.

– Si logras pasar esta prueba, entonces serás capaz de despertar tus verdaderos poderes.

Dicho esto, Hestia salió de la habitación, llamando a sus sacerdotisas. Era hora de que la diosa del hogar, la arquitectura y el fuego, entrara en acción. Y lo haría desde las sombras, al menos de momento.

– Ahora tengo que ocuparme de esa peligrosa mujer. Hermano Zeus, en verdad has conseguido poderosos aliados. Si no me doy prisa, Hela es capaz de destrozar la mente de Atena.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Olimpo. **

Zeus había acondicionado uno de sus palacios secundarios para que sus invitados pudieran hospedarse. Había elegido a sus mejores sirvientes, tanto mujeres como varones, para que atendieran a Loki y Hela, como si fueran reyes.

Hela asediaba a todo sirviente atractivo que se acercaba para atenderla, pues era bien sabido que su debilidad eran los hombres apuestos, sin embargo, en ese momento, se había obsesionado con uno: Milo de Escorpio, caballero de Atena, y, por consiguiente, si las cosas seguían como estaban, enemigo mortal suyo. La diosa había comenzado a aburrirse de sus sirvientes. Si bien eran sumamente atractivos, después de jugar con ellos un rato, terminaba ordenándoles que se alejaran. _Ninguno es como él_, era lo que siempre se decía Hela. Milo de Escorpio tenía que ser suyo, costara lo que costara.

No obstante, había algo que la angustiaba; Zeus les había otorgado una vasija de piedra, que les permitía ver lo que sucedía en la tierra, pero, desde hacía un par de días, Hela no era capaz de encontrar a su _amado Milo_, como ella lo llamaba. Era como si hubiera desaparecido de la tierra, pero eso no tenía sentido, si no estaba en la tierra, entonces, ¿dónde rayos estaba?

– Hela, deja de soñar despierta y concéntrate.

La diosa se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de su padre, Loki, que entró en la habitación. Hela se encontraba recostada en un amplio _kline_, mientras una sirvienta se encargaba de peinar su larga cabellera. Loki se quedó cruzado de brazos, mirando a su hija con gesto reprobatorio.

– Fuera de aquí – le ordenó a su criada, que le dedicó una reverencia y desapareció rápidamente. Loki se dejó caer en un sillón cercano – ¿Es que no puede una mujer enamorada pensar en su hombre? – el dios soltó una risotada – ¿Qué es tan gracioso, padre?

– ¿Tú, enamorada? ¡No me hagas reír, Hela! – se burló Loki – Tú estás obsesionada con los hombres, en especial con los mortales, ¿piensas que voy a creer que te enamoraste del niño dorado?

– ¡Estoy hablando en serio! – hizo un puchero – Él es… diferente… Nunca había conocido a un hombre como ese.

– Lo mismo dijiste de Gunter y, en cuanto te cansaste de él, lo destruiste – Hela iba a replicar, pero Loki continuó – Y antes de que comencemos a discutir, mejor has tu trabajo.

– Todavía me pregunto por qué soy yo quien tiene que torturar a la pequeña Atena, creo que tú eres el más indicado para ese trabajo, padre.

– No, creo que en este caso tú eres la más indicada, es por eso que Zeus te escogió ¿no? – respondió – Si yo lo hiciera, acabaría destruyendo la mente de esa niña, en cuestión de segundos, ya sabes, en cambio tú, eres más paciente y te gusta hacer sufrir lentamente a tu presa, eso es exactamente lo que Zeus está buscando.

Resignada, Hela se puso de pie y se acercó a la vasija de piedra. Dentro tenía agua, que al instante le mostró la imagen de Atena reposando en su lecho, en la cámara de la diosa, dentro de los aposentos del Patriarca. La habitación era custodiada por Seiya, Shun y Shiryu. Hela sonrió maliciosamente, mientras un trozo de su largo vestido tomaba la forma de la raíz de un árbol. Introdujo la raíz en la vasija, que al instante adquirió un color grisáceo. La raíz salió ligeramente del agua, trayendo consigo un diamante. Hela lo envolvió con su poder, hasta que se tornó de un color azul cobalto. Lo dejó flotar en el agua y sumergió la cabeza en el líquido.

– Es hora de soñar. Déjate atormentar con los poderes del Helway, pequeña Atena.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Santuario de Atena.**

Saori se removía entre sus sábanas. En cuestión de segundos, su frente se había perlado con el sudor y su rostro exhibía una expresión de profunda angustia. La diosa Atena había caído en la pesadilla eterna de Hela. Una pesadilla de la cual le sería imposible despertar. ¿O no?


	9. Las Diosas Guerreras de Asgard

**Escena 09. Las diosas guerreras de Asgard**

El teatro Bolshói, entero, irrumpió en aplausos al escuchar la última pieza interpretada por las jóvenes estrellas de la Sinfónica de Asgard, en conjunto con los veteranos artistas de la Orquesta Sinfónica de Berlín. El último concierto de la "Berliner" en territorio ruso. El último concierto de las cinco talentosas chicas de Asgard. El último concierto dirigido por el prodigioso alumno de Sir Rattle, Bud Zhukovski. Para cerrar con broche de oro, habían premiado a la audiencia con una joya de la composición rusa, Petrushka, del maestro Igor Stravinski. Y para hacer la noche aún más esplendorosa, habían culminado con una presentación del famoso ballet ruso.

Mientras ponían alma, vida y corazón en sus instrumentos para generar la más bella melodía que la audiencia hubiera escuchado en mucho tiempo, las consciencias de Helena, Tarja, Milenka, Svetlana y Ekaterina viajaron a su amada tierra de Asgard. Porque la hora estaba cerca y los Siete Mantos Sagrados de las Estrellas de la Osa Menor esperaban por ellas.

_Kochab…_

_Pherkad…_

_Yildun…_

_Alifa al Farkadain…_

_Anwar al Farkadain…_

_Am…_

_Calvera…_

Las sagradas vestiduras habían despertado, después de milenios de dormir, en las profundidades del hielo de la mítica tierra congelada de Asgard. Listas para vestir a sus dueñas. Sedientas de la emoción de la batalla. Porque era la hora de que las estrellas de la Osa Menor resplandecieran nuevamente, tan impresionantes como las estrellas de su constelación hermana, la Osa Mayor. Ahora, sólo restaba que su regente, la comandante de las guardianas, recuperara su consciencia, sus memorias, sus poderes.

Luego del exitoso concierto de despedida, las cinco estrellas de Asgard se reunieron en las afueras de la ciudad, junto con Bud. Allí, en medio del frío de aquella noche nevada, un jet de color negro aterrizó. La puerta se abrió y un hombre, idéntico a Bud, apareció. El recién llegado se presentó como Sid de Mizar Zeta, hermano gemelo de Bud. Las cinco mujeres abordaron el transporte que las llevaría de regreso a su tierra.

No pasó demasiado tiempo para que el transporte descendiera en las tierras congeladas de Asgard. Las cinco mujeres salieron y de inmediato pudieron darse cuenta de que las cosas no estaban nada bien en su tierra. Cosmos extraños, invasores, era lo que podían sentir. Un ambiente de confusión, temor y expectación.

– Hogar, dulce hogar – mencionó Helena.

– "Dulce" no es la palabra que yo hubiera usado en este momento, – comentó Milenka – pero comprendo tus sentimientos.

– Casi es hora – dijo Sid – No perdamos más tiempo.

Y los siete se internaron en lo profundo del bosque, esperando por "el despertar" de aquella que se convertiría en la guía de las esas estrellas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

No podía dormir. No podía comer. No podía pensar en nada más que no fueran aquellos extraños sueños. Sueños que al final terminaban volviéndose tormentosos. Estaba segura de que significaban algo importante, y, tal como había dicho Alberich, ella no era una joven ordinaria. Porque guardaba un misterioso poder en su interior. Un poder que amenazaba con liberarse. Pero tenía miedo, miedo por lo que pudiera venir. Miedo de sentirse inútil de nuevo. No estaba segura de qué debía hacer.

Así, cansada de dar vueltas en la cama, Fler se levantó y abrió las ventanas de la habitación. Una gélida brisa meneó sus cabellos, trayéndole, contrario a lo que había pensado, una sensación de profunda inquietud. Se volteó para mirarse en el amplio espejo. Su figura lastimera le devolvió la mirada. Suspirando, cerró los ojos un momento, para volver a abrirlos y encontrarse con… el reflejo de una guerrera, muy parecida a ella.

Pero es que decir "parecida" estaba incorrecto, porque más bien debía decir que se trataba de ella misma. Vestía una túnica de color azul pálido. Sobre esta, una armadura azul cobalto con ornamentos de plata la protegía. El casco, del mismo color, lo sostenía en su mano izquierda, mientras en su cintura reposaba una espada. La capa blanca y el cabello rubio caían graciosamente por su espalda. La mujer de brillantes ojos verdes le devolvió una sonrisa.

– Buenas noches, princesa Fler, de Asgard.

La aludida abrió la boca un par de veces, intentando componer una respuesta coherente, pero ningún sonido salía de sus labios. Asustada, la rubia retrocedió un par de pasos, llevándose ambas manos a la boca.

– No te asustes, por favor – la dama hablaba con voz suave, como la suya – Nos hemos visto en sueños antes, ¿lo recuerdas? – los ojos de Fler se abrieron, con la sorpresa.

– Entonces… eres tú – balbuceó – Eres la doncella que me ha estado mostrando esos extraños sueños. Pero, ¿quién eres?

– Princesa Fler, ¿sabes cuál es el nombre de este espejo?

– Brisingamen, se dice que este espejo es un regalo de la diosa Freyja para su pueblo de Asgard – respondió – Es un tesoro de nuestra tierra, un presente divino, que… – entonces la chica se dio cuenta – No puede ser…

– Así es – contestó la mujer, sonriendo – Mi nombre es Sigrdrifa, valquiria hija del señor Odín, nacida bajo la protección de la Osa Menor. Fui bendecida por la diosa Freyja, para ser su representante en la tierra. La leyenda cuenta que mi ser renace cuando es el momento de combatir nuevamente, cuando la oscuridad se cierna sobre la tierra, es entonces cuando despertaré junto con mi hermana, la valerosa Brunilda, para vencer al mal. Yo soy tú, tú eres yo.

– Pero… cómo… Una simple mortal como yo…

– Déjame mostrártelo – le tendió una mano a Fler que extendió su brazo, hasta que su mano atravesó el espejo y, envuelta en un brillante resplandor, desapareció de la habitación.

_Cuando Fler finalmente abrió los ojos, se encontró delante de un imponente castillo de altas murallas, rodeado por hermosos bosques. A Fler se le pareció inmensamente al Valhalla. El sol brillaba en lo alto del firmamento y, a su alrededor, carruajes, vendedores ambulantes, niños corriendo. Fler se hizo a un lado, cuando una multitud comenzó a aglomerarse en la entrada principal del castillo. Pronto se dio cuenta de que, extrañamente, parecía que nadie podía verla. _

– _¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntó._

– _Esta es la sagrada tierra de Asgard, – respondió Sigrdrifa – cuando nuestro señor Odín aún caminaba entre nosotros. En aquellos tiempos, el pueblo venía directamente al Valhalla para rogar por el consejo y la piedad del dios padre. Mira._

_Sigrdrifa señaló al frente. Se trataba de Odín. De su brazo iba una hermosa mujer de largo cabello plateado y ojos verdes. Su vestido blanco caía delicadamente por su figura, ornamentado con una cadena de flores y piedras preciosas alrededor de su cintura. Detrás de ellas, aparecieron las primogénitas del dios, sus hijas gemelas, Brunilda y Sigrdrifa. Fler se fijó de inmediato en la mayor, Brunilda._

– _¡Pero si es mi hermana Hilda!_

– _Así es. Observa con atención._

_Brunilda tenía un largo cabello plateado y unos hermosos ojos llenos de calidez. Llevaba un vestido azul celeste con algunas joyas de plata, mismo atuendo llevaba su hermana gemela, la hermosa Sigrdrifa. Pronto la multitud se dividió en dos filas, a ambos lados de los recién llegados, para dejarles el camino libre._

– _¡Salve, familia real de Asgard! – exclamaban todos._

– _Nuestra madre, la poderosa Frigg – Sigrdrifa señaló a la mujer que iba del brazo de Odín. _

– _Señorita Sigrdrifa – decía una anciana, arrodillándose ante la rubia – por favor, cure la herida de mi niña – la mujer sostenía en brazos a una niña de unos tres años, que al parecer había sido mordida por una serpiente venenosa. Sigrdrifa colocó su mano sobre la pierna de la niña y le infundió su calor. Pronto, la herida se había cerrado y la niña abrió sus ojos – ¡Gracias, mi señora, mil gracias!_

– _Sigrdrifa, la hija menor de Odín – habló la propia Sigrdrifa que acompañaba a Fler – era conocida como "la protectora". En todo Asgard, nadie tenía tan extraordinarios poderes de curación. Una valquiria noble, que prefería resolver los conflictos por medio del diálogo, antes que tomar las armas y combatir. Claro que eso no significaba que no tuviera los poderes o las habilidades para pelear, al contrario, la fuerza de su espada ahuyentaba a los enemigos del pueblo, que temblaban ante la llegada de la dama estratega de Asgard. _

_Pronto la imagen se desvaneció. Ambas mujeres se encontraban ahora en el interior del Valhalla. Odín, Frigg y las valquirias gemelas estaban ahí también. _

– _Gran Brunilda, hemos detectado a un grupo de invasores en las fronteras del reino, en la zona que normalmente usted patrulla – anunció uno de los guardias del palacio._

– _Iré allá de inmediato – anunció la mujer que era idéntica a Hilda. Abrió uno de los armarios de madera que estaban en la habitación. Dentro se encontraba una armadura de color azul marino. Se la colocó de inmediato y tomó su espada – Hermana, encárgate de organizar a nuestros ejércitos. Te estaré esperando en el campo de batalla._

– _Pronto te alcanzaremos, Brunilda – respondió Sigrdrifa._

_Brunilda ya se encontraba en el campo de batalla, junto al resto de la guardia real, compuesta por sus "hermanas", valerosas valquirias que no podían ser igualadas por nadie en poder. Cada paso que Brunilda daba provocaba que los ejércitos enemigos retrocedieran dos. Casi habían hecho retroceder a los invasores del mar de vuelta al sitio del que habían venido, pues Brunilda era capaz de derribar a cientos de sirenas – criaturas híbridas de mujer y ave – con sólo agitar su espada. Pensaba que los ejércitos de Asgard tenían la victoria asegurada, cuando escuchó la voz de su hermana:_

– _¡No te confíes, hermana! – exclamó – Esto ha sido tan sólo una distracción._

_Sigrdrifa montaba su caballo con gran maestría, seguida por cien soldados más, de los cuales iba a la cabeza, con un grupo de cuatro valquirias más. _

_En ese momento, Brunilda comprendió el significado de las palabras de su hermana. Se dio cuenta de que las sirenas retrocedían, para dar paso a un hombre vestido completamente de oro, con una flauta en su mano. Tenía el cabello celeste y los ojos rojizos y caminaba con paso lento pero firme, viniendo desde el mar. Tras él, mujeres con cola de pez nadaban hasta la orilla. Sus colas de pez se convertían en piernas cuando alcanzaban tierra firme. _

– _¡No puede ser! Ese hombre… – dijo Fler – Ese hombre es… Sorrento de Sirena._

– _Hemos venido a conquistar esta tierra, en el nombre del Señor Poseidón, Emperador y gobernante absoluto de los Mares – anunció Sorrento – Nosotros, los Oceánidas, reclamamos esta tierra congelada que yace sobre los mares de Poseidón…_

_Sorrento tuvo que retroceder, porque Brunilda se había arrojado sobre él, blandiendo su espada. El impacto logró que la flauta del hombre se partiera en dos. Sorrento se asombró por un momento, pero rápidamente giró su cuerpo para patear a la valquiria, que esquivó ágilmente el golpe. Pero pronto se notó la diferencia de poderes, Brunilda era demasiado rápida para Sorrento, que a duras penas podía evadir los golpes. Hasta que el Oceánida cayó al suelo, pero antes de que Brunilda pudiera darle el golpe de gracia, una lanza dorada la alcanzó, hiriéndola en la mejilla._

– _Ya te he dicho que no te confíes, Sorrento – dijo el hombre de tez morena que había atacado a Brunilda._

– _Krishna, ya te estabas tardando – dijo Sorrento, con una media sonrisa._

– _Mientras estemos en este lugar, cerca del mar, nuestros ejércitos tienen la ventaja – comentó el moreno, señalando el campo de batalla, donde los ejércitos de Poseidón claramente tenían el control de la situación, empujando a los ejércitos de Asgard hacia su propio territorio._

_Sigrdrifa se unió a la batalla. Finalmente las gemelas del Valhalla estaban juntas. Finalmente se podría liberar el verdadero poder de las hijas de Odín. Juntas, eran tan poderosas, tan veloces, que tan sólo se podía ver el resplandor de sus espadas cuando derribaban a sus enemigos, que no tenían tiempo siquiera de defenderse. Pronto se unieron el resto de Oceánidas de Poseidón y la batalla se tornó más pareja, pues habían logrado separar a las gemelas y ahora Sigrdrifa curaba a los soldados caídos en batalla, mientras Brunilda dirigía a las valquirias, que luchaban contra los hombres de Poseidón. _

– _No entiendo qué le toma tanto tiempo a Dragón Marino – se quejó Kasa – ¿Es que no puede siquiera traer al emperador hacia aquí? ¡Incompetente!_

– _¿A quién llamas "incompetente", Kasa? – la voz de Dragón Marino retumbó en el campo de batalla._

_Las aguas de mar se agitaron, las olas se alzaron, imponentes, sobre las cabezas de los soldados de Asgard, que eran derribados de sus caballos y arrastrados hacia el inmenso mar. Al sentir dos cosmos amenazadores, Brunilda, Sigrdrifa y el resto de valquirias hicieron retroceder a los demás soldados, colocándose ellas en el frente de batalla._

_Desde el mar llegaban dos hombres, cuyos ropajes brillaban como el oro. Del primero era difícil conocer su identidad, pues el casco impedía ver su rostro, pero por su Scale, se podía deducir que se trataba de Dragón Marino, que había escoltado a su señor, el Emperador Poseidón, que estaba ansioso por entrar en batalla, después de dormir por milenios. Poseidón y Dragón Marino se plantaron enfrente de las valquirias. Entonces, el emperador de los mares tomó la palabra:_

– _Traigan ante mí al señor de esta tierra, aquel que se hace llamar Odín._

– _Invasor, no eres digno de enfrentarte al gran Odín, señor de Asgard – dijo Brunilda – Yo, como la mayor de sus hijos, lucharé contra ti, pues me ha sido encomendada la tarea de proteger estas fronteras. Además, es bastante descortés de tu parte exigir la presencia de nuestro señor, sin siquiera dar tu nombre._

– _Claro, ustedes necesitan conocer el nombre de su futuro gobernante – dijo Poseidón, con una sonrisa – Pues, bien, ¡escuchen con atención! ¡Yo soy Poseidón, Emperador de los Mares! Comandante de las aguas. Esta tierra yace sobre mis dominios, así que he venido a reclamar lo que por derecho me pertenece._

_Indignada, Brunilda se lanzó al ataque, pero Dragón Marino la bloqueó hábilmente y, con un movimiento de su brazo, la mandó a volar. Brunilda dio una vuelta para volver a caer de pie, al tiempo que se sorprendía con la fuerza de aquel general. Ahora, al ver a su señor entrar en batalla, los ánimos de la armada de Poseidón estaban encendidos, por lo que retomaron el ataque, con energías renovadas. _

_Ahora, Brunilda había quedado sola contra Dragón Marino y Poseidón. Y, aún cuando el Oceánida era el único que luchaba, Brunilda podía percibir la diferencia de poderes. Tendría que ponerse seria o de lo contrario sería derrotada, pero, por otro lado, ponerse seria podría poner en peligro a su propia gente. Poseidón notó entonces que la valquiria no estaba luchando con todo su poder, por lo que le hizo una seña a Dragón Marino para que retrocediera. _

– _Brunilda, hija de Odín – la mujer se sorprendió de que le dios conociera su nombre – Dime, ¿qué debo hacer para enfrentarme con tu padre?_

– _Si no eres capaz de superarme, jamás podrás siquiera hacerle un rasguño a la capa de mi padre._

– _Muy bien, así que eso es – sonrió – Lucharé contra ti, entonces, si te derroto, me llevarás ante Odín._

_Sin darle tiempo siquiera de replicar, Poseidón se abalanzó sobre la valquiria, y con movimientos elegantes y precisos la obligó a retroceder. Cada golpe del tridente de Poseidón hacía vibrar la espada de Brunilda, que apenas y era capaz de soportar los crueles ataques del dios. _

– _Mujer, ¿es esto todo lo que puedes hacer? – preguntó Poseidón – Había escuchado leyendas magníficas acerca del valeroso pueblo de Asgard, pero ahora veo que se trataba de un mito nada más. Brunilda, cuya espada puede cortarlo todo, cuyo aliento lo reduce todo a cenizas, ¿dónde está esa poderosa guerrera? _

_Encolerizada, Brunilda elevó su cosmos y su espada resplandeció. Sus golpes se volvieron más precisos, más veloces, más pesados. La lucha estaba más pareja, pero Poseidón no iba a ceder. Sus dos energías chocaban una y otra vez, produciendo explosiones, destrozando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Brunilda no era consciente de lo que sucedía, pues toda su atención se centraba en el dios que estaba combatiendo. Ni siquiera escuchaba la voz de su hermana, hasta que…_

– _¡Retrocede, Brunilda! – la voz del mismísimo Odín hizo vibrar la tierra. La valquiria se volteó para darse cuenta de que su padre estaba a su lado y había detenido su espada con la mano desnuda. _

– _Mi señor Odín – dijo Brunilda._

– _Hazte a un lado, hija mía – ordenó Odín – Yo me haré cargo de él – Poseidón sonrió, complacido. Brunilda iba a replicar, pero Odín señaló a sus espaldas. Brunilda observó, horrorizada, cómo sus poderes habían reducido los bosques a cenizas y cómo su hermana atendía a varias valquirias, que tenían terribles heridas causadas por su espada, en un intento por defender a los soldados más vulnerables – Retrocede y reflexiona sobre tus actos, no es sabio dejarse llevar por las provocaciones del enemigo, Brunilda._

_La valquiria caminó de regreso a donde estaba su hermana, enfrascada en su labor de sanación. A su lado, su madre, Frigg, la miraba con gesto serio. Brunilda bajó la mirada y su madre colocó en sus manos un collar con siete zafiros de color oscuro. La valquiria la miró, confundida. Su madre dijo:_

– _Ese inmenso poder que guardas en tu interior y aún no puedes controlar, debe ser compartido con alguien. Impregna esos zafiros con tu cosmos, Brunilda, y escoge sabiamente con quién compartirás ese poder._

– _Nadie podía superar a Brunilda en combate, nadie excepto los dioses – la voz de la Sigrdrifa que la acompañaba hizo salir a Fler de su ensimismamiento – Sin embargo, sus poderes eran tan inmensos que, cuando no era capaz de controlarlos, causaba desastres. Por eso, Brunilda siempre iba al frente, sola. Sólo permitía que yo la acompañara, pues era la única en Asgard, además de nuestros padres, capaz de soportar el impacto de su cosmos. Esos zafiros, más adelante sería conocidos como "los zafiros de Odín". La misma Brunilda los usaría para forjar los mantos sagrados de los dioses guerreros guardianes de su constelación, la Osa Mayor. De igual manera, la gran Frigg me otorgó siete zafiros, "los zafiros de Frigg", los cuales darían nacimiento a los mantos sagrados de mis guardianas._

– _Eso significa que yo…_

– _En efecto. Tú eres yo, Sigrdrifa, hija de Odín, la protegida por la Osa Menor. Una guerrera valerosa, que debe levantarse para luchar de nuevo. Tus guardianas se han reunido en Asgard. Es momento de que las honres con sus mantos sagrados, princesa._

_Las imágenes comenzaron a desvanecerse, mientras la presencia de Sigrdrifa iba desapareciendo. Fler la llamó, pero la mujer no respondió. Tan sólo le sonreía y se despedía con la mano, deseándole buena suerte. Quiso llorar, pero el recuerdo de aquella batalla la llenó de nuevas fuerzas. Mientras regresaba lentamente a la "realidad", su semblante cambió a uno lleno de seguridad._

– _Yo soy Sigrdrifa, la valquiria protectora, la dama de las estrategias, comandante de las estrellas de la Osa Menor._

Cuando Fler finalmente abrió los ojos, se encontró entre los fuertes brazos de un preocupado Hagen. Quiso incorporarse, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas y no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. Hagen la tomó en sus brazos y la colocó suavemente sobre la cama, arrodillándose a su lado. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Hagen exclamó:

– ¡Señorita Fler! ¿Está bien? ¿Qué le sucedió?

– Hagen… tú…

– Lamento mucho haber entrado a su habitación sin permiso, pero la señorita Hilda me envió a dejarle un libro, sin embargo, al no obtener respuesta al llamar a la puerta, me preocupé y…

– Gracias por preocuparte siempre por mí, Hagen – lo interrumpió ella, con una dulce sonrisa, que provocó que las mejillas del guerrero de Merak Beta enrojecieran – Ahora, necesito que me hagas un favor, Hagen – él asintió – Quiero que me lleves al Bosque de los Espíritus.

– ¿A-Al Bosque de los Espíritus? – preguntó él, extrañado – Señorita Fler, ¿por qué…?

– Hay algo importante que debo hacer en ese lugar.

Hagen no se dio cuenta del momento en que Fler se había levantado de la cama y se había colocado una capa azul oscura, sobre el vestido blanco. El rubio se sorprendió aún más cuando notó la forma en que la luz de la luna se reflejaba en el rostro de su protegida, dándole un aire casi divino. Aturdido, el joven salió de la habitación tras ella, rumbo al bosque.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Olimpo. Mansión de Hestia.**

El corazón de la diosa Hestia se rompía al escuchar los gritos de dolor y desesperación que emitía su amado hijo, Milo. Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que la diosa había enviado a su hijo al interior del fuego sagrado y los resultados no eran alentadores, de momento. El cosmos de Milo se imponía, por momentos, al poder de las llamas divinas, pero aún no podía sobreponerse al abrasador calor del fuego de los dioses. Hestia sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar de su mente la idea de liberar a Milo de su tormento, repitiéndose, una y otra vez, que todo lo hacía por su propio bien.

Incapaz de meditar estando en la sala del fuego sagrado, lugar donde se encontraba Milo, Hestia se encaminó a su habitación. Llamó a tres de sus Hestianas y les pidió que permanecieran a su lado, mientras ella se tendía sobre su cama de sábanas blancas. Las tres guardianas se colocaron alrededor de la cama, velando el sueño de su señora, que había cerrado los ojos y entrado en los dominios del dios del sueño.

– Eritia – llamó la diosa a una de sus guerreras, antes de caer en un profundo sueño – si algo me sucede, por favor protejan a Milo. No permitan que sea consumido por las llamas divinas.

– Mi Señora, confiamos plenamente en usted – respondió la hestiana – y también en el joven Milo. Estamos seguras de que ambos regresaran sanos y salvos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Saori caminaba por los pasillos desiertos de su mansión, que estaba sumida en la profunda oscuridad. Se guiaba apoyando las manos en las paredes, en un intento por no tropezar con ningún mueble. Finalmente logró alcanzar una lámpara. Aliviada, la encendió, pero pronto deseó jamás haberlo hecho. Un grito ahogado escapó de sus labios, al tiempo que las lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos. _

_Frente a ella se encontraba el cuerpo empalado de su abuelo, de sus caballeros de oro, de los caballeros de bronce, incluso de Hilda, Fler y los dioses guerreros de Asgard. Los cuerpos estaban distribuidos por toda la amplia sala de la mansión Kido. En las paredes, amenazantes mensajes estaban escritos con la sangre de las víctimas._

"_La tierra es mía"_

"_Muerta a la traidora Atena"_

"_Esta es la era de los dioses"_

"_Tu incompetencia ha arrastrado a aquellos que amas a la perdición"_

_Los mensajes escritos en griego cubrían todas las paredes de la estancia. La mujer retrocedió sólo para encontrarse atrapada entre las garras de Medusa. Las serpientes se enroscaban alrededor de su cuerpo. Se asfixiaba, no podía ni siquiera gritar, no podía elevar su cosmos para liberarse. Y entonces los cadáveres comenzaron a abrir los ojos._

– _Mocosa incompetente, inútil imitación de diosa – decía Máscara de Muerte, con una sonrisa cínica._

– _Debiste haber muerto congelada en Asgard – decía a su vez Hilda – Todo esto es por tu culpa. Maldita la hora en que nos conocimos, Atena._

– _Siempre has sido una niña mimada, que no puede hacer nada por sí misma – comentó Seiya – Te aprovechabas de nosotros sólo porque Mitsumasa te daba todo lo que querías._

– _Nunca has podido hacer nada por ti misma, Saori – dijo Shun._

_Saori negaba con la cabeza, forcejeaba, intentaba gritar. Pero era inútil, no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para mantenerse en pie. Además, ¿acaso no era cierto todo lo que le decían? No podía hacer nada por sí misma, los demás tenían que sacrificarse por ella siempre, y es que ¿qué había hecho ella por aquellas personas que la rodeaban? Saori pronto se rindió, se desvaneció. Y todo se volvió oscuro. _

_Cuando la diosa abrió los ojos, se encontró en medio de la tierra congelada de Asgard. El frío le calaba hasta los huesos y no parecía haber nadie cerca. Pronto se percató de que había un rastro de sangre bajo sus pies desnudos. La mujer siguió aquel rastro, y con cada paso que daba podía escuchar más fuerte y claramente los gritos de dolor de… ¡No podía ser! Saori apuró el paso y se encontró con Saga. Alrededor de él yacían los cuerpos ensangrentados de los caballeros dorados de Aries, Tauro, Leo, Virgo y Escorpio._

– _Ya es demasiado tarde, Atena – le dijo Saga, arrojando el cuerpo de Milo lejos – Aquellos a quienes se les consideraba como los más fuertes de tu orden han perecido. Yo no queda nadie que pueda protegerte. No puedes hacer nada por ti misma, mejor únete al señor Zeus y no tendrás que sufrir más._

– _¡Nunca! – exclamó la diosa – Esta guerra sólo traerá sufrimiento a personas inocentes. Jamás podría apoyar los deseos egoístas de Zeus._

– _Respuesta equivocada._

_Saga capturó el cuello de Saori con su mano derecha, levantándola del suelo, sin mucho esfuerzo. El cuello de la mujer traqueó, por la inmensa presión que el peliazul ejercía sobre él. Saori colocó sus manos alrededor del fuerte brazo de Saga, que aumentaba la presión cada vez más. Cuando estaba a punto de desvanecerse, sintió que la presión disminuía y caía de bruces al suelo._

– _¡Quién ha sido! – exclamó el ahora guerrero de Zeus._

_Saori levantó la mirada, notando que la protección del brazo de Saga se había quemado. Alguien acababa de salvarla, una silueta femenina se acercaba a ella, pero sus fuerzas cedieron y no pudo distinguir de quién se trataba. Nuevamente, oscuridad total, pero antes de quedar inconsciente, escuchó una voz que la llamaba:_

– _Lucha Atena, lucha contra tus temores._

En el Olimpo, en el palacio de Zeus, Hela miraba su mano lastimada por el fuego. Frunció el ceño y se dirigió a su padre:

– Alguien acaba de interferir con mis poderes – Loki se volteó sorprendido – Maldición, estuve tan cerca. La pequeña Atena estaba a punto de caer, pero… – le mostró su mano quemada.

– Una quemadura con el fuego sagrado – reflexionó Loki – ¿Quién en el Olimpo podrá tener el poder suficiente para interrumpir tu meditación y herirte de esa manera?

– La diosa Hestia – irrumpió la voz de Aioros.

– ¿Hestia? – preguntó Hela, confundida.

– La primogénita de los titanes – aclaró Aioros – La mujer que era venerada como la más sabia y poderosa de los Olímpicos, Hestia. Sólo hay un poder entre los dioses, capaz de rivalizar con los suyos.

– ¡Tonterías! Eso simplemente fue un golpe de suerte – replicó Hela, que odiaba que se pusieran en duda sus poderes – Un momento de desconcentración de mi parte. Esa diosa marginada no puede hacer nada contra mis poderes oscuros, ya lo verás, Kaus – hizo una pausa – Por cierto, ¿qué rayos haces aquí? ¡Largo!

– Estoy aquí por órdenes de mi señor Zeus – respondió Aioros, de forma cortante – Y le aconsejo, señorita Hela, que se olvide de mí y se concentre en su deber.

Hela se levantó de golpe, furiosa y sujetando a Aioros por su túnica, estampó su cuerpo contra una pared de piedra. Aioros se retiró la máscara para mirar a la diosa directamente a los ojos. Esa mirada llena de furia que le dedicaba la diosa no inmutaba al ex caballero de Sagitario.

– Escúchame, principito, no me importa que seas el ángel, arcángel o lo que sea de Zeus, pero no permito que nadie inferior me diga lo que tengo que hacer – Aioros sujetó la muñeca de la diosa y se liberó de su agarre con facilidad, empujándola hasta el futón donde reposaba antes, colocándose sobre ella.

– ¿Ser inferior? Tenga cuidado con sus palabras, señorita Hela.

Se levantó y abandonó la habitación, dejando a Hela furiosa. Ningún hombre jamás había tenido tal atrevimiento con ella. La diosa iba a seguir al arcángel, pero su padre la haló del brazo y la miró con rostro severo.

– Haz tu trabajo, de una vez por todas, Hela.

La mirada amenazante de Loki hizo retroceder a Hela, que volvió a ocupar su lugar. Esta vez, se encargaría de destrozar la mente de Atena, a cualquier costo.

_Atena volvió a abrir los ojos sólo para encontrarse frente a otra pesadilla, esta vez peor que las anteriores. Tenía en su mano su báculo, en la otra mano el escudo de Atena y… su cuerpo se movía por sí solo sin que ella pudiera controlarlo. Se encontraban en el Santuario, frente a la estatua de la diosa de la guerra. Sus caballeros de oro y bronce estaban ante ella, con miradas asustadas, miradas que ella no comprendía._

_Pronto su cuerpo se movió y con su mano izquierda arrojó el inmenso escudo de oro, derribando a los cinco caballeros de bronce. Una vez que estuvieron en el suelo, su báculo se convirtió en una espada, con la cual atravesó el cuerpo de Shun, justo en el corazón. El chico se había interpuesto en el camino del arma que se dirigía hacia su hermano Ikki. _

– _¡No! – gritó desesperadamente la diosa, mientras su espada cortaba a Mu, Aldebarán y Shiryu – ¡No! ¿Qué está pasando?_

_El dedo índice de Aioria señaló a espaldas de la diosa, mientras un gesto de terror se dibujaba en los rostros de los guerreros que quedaban. Atena volteó su rostro lentamente, sólo para darse cuenta de que el dios Loki era quien controlaba su cuerpo, como si de una marioneta se tratara. _

– _¡Vamos Atena, hora de acabar con Acuario! – el cuerpo de Camus fue atravesado por la filosa espada dorada de la diosa. Al acuariano pronto lo siguieron Escorpio, Virgo, Géminis y Sagitario._

– _¡No, no, detente, por favor! – gritaba la mujer, llorando desesperadamente._

_Pero, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de la mujer, Loki usó su cuerpo para quitarle la vida a los caballeros faltantes. Los demás guardias del santuario, incluidas las amazonas y los caballeros de plata, la declararon como enemiga y se abalanzaron sobre ella, dispuestos a acabar con quien representaba una amenaza para el santuario. Pero todos perecieron a manos de la diosa que se supone debía protegerlos._

_Atena agachó la cabeza, ya que el control de Loki impedía que se derrumbara en el suelo. Una perversa risotada retumbó en los oídos de una derrotada Atena, al tiempo que Hela aparecía, subiendo las escaleras que daban a aquella zona sagrada, lentamente. _

– _Muerte, destrucción, venganza, ¡qué belleza! – decía la mujer, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios – Atena, qué hermoso espectáculo me has regalado. Sabes, nos parecemos más de lo que crees, te ves inocente por fuera, pero escondes un alma llena de maldad. _

– _¡Te equivocas! ¡No, no es mi culpa! _

– _¿Dices que no es tu culpa? – Hela volvió a reír – ¡Claro que lo es! Porque eres débil, no puedes proteger a nadie, ni siquiera a ti misma – se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo inerte de Seiya – Tomemos por ejemplo a este hombre, el Pegaso. Tengo entendido que ustedes han tenido una fuerte conexión desde épocas mitológicas. Él ha arriesgado su vida por ti, desde siempre, pero tú, ¿pudiste protegerlo?_

– _Yo…_

– _Yo más bien creo que NO quisiste protegerlo. Sabes, en eso eres igual que yo. Una vez que te cansas de uno de tus amantes, simplemente lo desechas y te consigues uno nuevo. Dime, ¿quién será esta vez? Bueno, ya no puedes escoger a ninguno de estos hombres, porque todos están muertos. Pero, ¿sabes qué es lo mejor de todo esto? ¡Que todos ellos son míos ahora!_

– _¡Cállate! _

_Hela sintió su mejilla arder. Atena se había librado del control de Loki un momento sólo para asestarle una fuerte bofetada. La mujer colocó su mano en la mejilla y se acarició la zona lastimada. Dirigió ahora una mirada demente hacia Atena y le devolvió el golpe, ocasionando que se le rompiera el labio._

– _¿Qué dijiste? – dijo Hela, con tono amenazante._

– _Dije que te callaras, maldita – argumentó con cólera – Deja de hablar de los seres humanos como si no fueran más que objetos. ¡No soy igual que tú! Yo… me preocupo por las personas, los aprecio, no sólo porque sea mi deber como diosa protectora de la Tierra, sino…_

_La risa de Hela interrumpió el discurso de Atena._

– _¡Oh vamos, pequeña! ¿Es en serio? ¿Acaso estás escuchándote? – Hela no podía parar de reír – "Diosa protectora de la Tierra". Pues tu amada Tierra es un caos y no veo que estés haciendo algo productivo para protegerla – la sujetó por la barbilla para obligarla a que la mirara – Diosa, ni siquiera mereces llevar el título de "diosa", mucho menos el de una "olímpica", mocosa insignificante. No hay nada que puedas hacer, la tierra se convertirá en un campo de batalla y tú no podrás hacer más que mirar._

_Los hilos de Loki que controlaban sus movimientos empezaban a enrollarse en su cuerpo, apresando sus extremidades, limitando por completo sus capacidades motoras. Un fino hilo se enrolló en su cuello._

– _Pero como soy una diosa muy bondadosa, te daré una oportunidad de elegir – continuó Hela – Conviértete en mi sirviente y te perdonaré la vida, ¿qué tal suena eso?_

– _Nunca – contestó Atena, con voz segura. Y aquellos hilos afilados como una espada, se enterraron en su cuerpo, cortándola._

– _Disculpa, creo que no te escuché bien, repítelo._

– _Prefiero morir antes que servir a una diosa despiadada como tú – Hela chasqueó los dedos y la presión en el cuerpo de Atena se incrementó. La mujer profirió un leve gemido de dolor._

– _¡Ja! Eres una egoísta, Atena. Prefieres morir antes de soportar la humillación de servir a una "diosa inferior", siendo tú una grandiosa olímpica, ¿no es así?_

– _Nunca le he dado importancia a mi posición de diosa – continuó Saori, con dificultad – No me considero inferior o superior a nadie… Sólo por… sólo por haber nacido como… reencarnación de Atena, yo sólo…_

– _¿Sabes qué? Me cansé de tanta charla – la interrumpió Hela – Me repugnas, débil mujer. Así que, acabaré contigo, aquí y ahora._

_Hela chasqueó los dedos y diez espadas europeas aparecieron a sus pies. Tomó una de las espadas y la enterró en el abdomen de Saori. La mujer gritó de dolor, al tiempo que el agarre de los hilos se volvía más fuerte. Hela y Loki rieron y la primera continuó atravesando el cuerpo de la mujer con las espadas. _

_Después de un tiempo, solamente quedaba una espada. La espada con la que Hela atravesaría el corazón de Saori, para darle muerte. Hela cortó la mejilla de Atena con su arma, lamiendo la sangre que había quedado impregnada en la hoja. Apuntó con ella el pecho de la indefensa mujer, que cerró los ojos, esperando su muerte. A punto de dar la estocada final, una voz llegó desde el cielo:_

– _¿Qué es esto? ¿Una diosa que se resigna ante su muerte? ¿Jovencita, quién eres? Tú no puedes ser mi sobrina Atena, porque la Atena que yo conozco jamás se rendiría, jamás le otorgaría su vida al enemigo sin pelear. Una diosa que ha perdido su espíritu combativo, no merece portar el nombre de la diosa de la guerra._

– _¡No puede ser! ¿Tú otra vez, interfiriendo? – espetó Hela – ¡Muéstrate, maldita mujer! – pero la voz no se escuchó de nuevo._

– _E-Esa voz… s-sólo puede tratarse… de… _

– _¡Muy bien! Observa, observa bien desde el sitio donde estés, maldita Hestia – gritó una enfadada Hela – Mira cómo le quito la vida a esta insignificante diosa._

_Y justo antes de que la espada de Hela atravesara por completo el cuerpo de Saori, el cuerpo de la diosa nórdica comenzó a arder en llamas. Hela chillaba de dolor, retorciéndose en el suelo. Atena escuchó el grito ahogado de Loki, al tiempo que la presión de los hilos disminuía. Sin embargo, lejos de estar segura, Atena se dio cuenta de que los hilos habían empezado a quemarse junto con el cuerpo de Loki._

_Asustada, Saori elevó su cosmos hasta el límite, sin importante las heridas o lo agotada que se encontraba, por la pérdida masiva de sangre. La presión del cosmos de la diosa rompió los hilos, librándola de las ataduras. Cayó lentamente al suelo de piedra, pero una figura la sujetó, antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la mirada brillante de Hestia._

– _H-Hestia…_

– _Definitivamente no eres la misma de antes, pero no todo es tu culpa – Hestia sonrió – Lamento no haber podido llegar a tiempo, pero Hela tiene un poder en verdad terrible. Un poco más y esa mujer habría destrozado tu mente por completo – Saori parpadeó, despacio – Atena, no puedes darte por vencida, recuerda que muchas personas cuentan contigo, no las defraudes._

– _P-Poderosa Hestia… N-Necesito, necesito… encontrar a la… Madre Tierra, sólo ella…_

– _¿La Madre Tierra? Una apuesta arriesgada, sin duda, Atena – dijo – Pero es un riesgo necesario. Todos estamos arriesgándonos en esta guerra, incluso Zeus y Hera. El destino de la humanidad está en juego. Quisiera poder hacer algo más por ti, pero, por el momento, sólo puedo mostrarte el camino hacia la poderoso Gaia. _

Saori abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose rodeada por sus caballeros, que la miraban con increíble preocupación. Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de tomar consciencia del sitio donde se encontraba, después de vagar por largas horas por las pesadillas de la perversa Hela. El Santuario. Sus guardianes estaban con vida, ella no los había asesinado. Gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, al tiempo que se incorporaba, ayudada por Shaka.

– ¡Saori! ¡Estábamos tan preocupados! – exclamó Seiya, arrodillándose a su lado – Gritabas desesperadamente y no despertabas, pensamos que…

– La gran Hestia me ha salvado de las pesadillas de Hela – dijo la diosa – Le estoy en deuda. Es por eso que debo ir con Gea ahora mismo

– ¿Con Gea? – la interrogó Mu, sorprendido.

– Gracias a Hestia, la he encontrado.

Mientras tanto, en el Olimpo, Hela maldecía una y otra vez a Hestia, furiosa, fuera de sí. De no ser por la barrera sagrada de Zeus, los poderes de Hela lo habrían convertido todo en cenizas. A partir de ese momento, Hela declaró a Hestia como su mortal enemiga, a la cual TENÍA que ver muerta, destrozada. Y para eso, la atacaría de la forma más dolorosa, amenazando aquello que la diosa del fuego más amaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habían llegado finalmente al Bosque de los Espíritus. Pronto, siete sombras rodearon a Fler y Hagen. Siete cosmos desconocidos, que sin embargo no parecían malignos. Aún así, el guerrero se colocó enfrente de la rubia, con su cuerpo a modo de escudo. Fler posó una mano sobre el hombro de su protector y le sonrió. El rubio se relajó y se dio cuenta entonces de que las siete sombras se habían arrodillado delante de ellos.

– ¡Salve, princesa Fler, aquella que ha nacido bajo el resplandor de la Osa Menor! – exclamaron las siete figuras, al unísono.

Hagen entornó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de siete mujeres. Siete mujeres que no le resultaban del todo desconocidas.

– Amigas mías, por fin nos encontramos – dijo Fler, sonriendo – Ha llegado el momento de que nosotras, las regidas por la Osa Menor, nos preparemos para el combate – Hagen se sorprendió al ver el altivo porte que la rubia exhibía – Es por eso que yo, en este lugar donde yacen los siete árboles sagrados de Heimdal, planté, desde la época del mito, las semillas, los siete Zafiros de Frigg, mi madre, para que, cuando llegara el momento, los mantos sagrados rebosaran del poder de la diosa madre.

El tronco de los siete árboles más grandes de aquella sección del bosque se resquebrajó. Cada uno de los árboles resguardaba un manto sagrado, perteneciente cada uno a una guerrera. Hagen se limitó a observar lo que sucedía, algo apartado.

– Por el brillo de mi constelación guardiana, despierten, guerreras de la leyenda de Asgard.

El brillo de la Osa Menor alumbró la oscuridad del bosque.

– La guerrera más valerosa, Vor de Kochab Alfa. Te honro con el manto divino de Gram.

La armadura de Vor tenía la forma de una imponente espada, de color plateado con detalles azulados. Gram era el nombre de la mítica espada que el héroe de la leyenda, Siegfried, había blandido para derrotar al dragón Fafner.

– Helena, maga de hielo y fuego. Guardiana de Pherkad Beta, cúbrete con el manto sagrado de Svaoilfari.

El manto sagrado de Svaoilfari tenía la forma de un corcel, y era de color blanco, como la nieve.

– Tarja de Alifa al Farkadain Gamma, con el puño que destroza hasta los hielos perpetuos, te honraré con el manto sagrado de Angrboda.

Esta armadura, de color turquesa, tenía la forma de una mujer con cuerpo de serpiente. El manto de Angrboda incluía dos poderosas lanzas.

– Con el brillo de una imponente joya, Andvari, yo te nombro guerrera de Yildun Delta. Revístete con el manto de los Nibelungos.

El manto de los Nibelungos era de color rojo, con forma de un elaborado anillo.

– Ekaterina, solitaria como el lobo que persigue el brillo del Sol. La protegida por Calvera Epsilon, cúbrete con el manto sagrado de Skoll.

Skoll, el manto del lobo del Sol. Armadura con forma de lobo, de color azul cobalto.

– Svetlana, la tigresa de los hielos, te honraré con Lynx, como la protegida por Am Zeta.

Lynx era un manto con forma de lince boreal, de color bronce.

– Milenka, la que todo lo ve, estrella de Anwar al Farkadain Eta, la que todo lo atraviesa con el manto sagrado de Gungnir.

El manto de Gungnir tenía la forma de la imponente lanza de Odín y era de color púrpura.

Las guerreras sagradas de la Osa Menor se revistieron con sus mantos sagrados, que resplandecieron bajo la luz de sus estrellas guardianas. Las mujeres se arrodillaron una vez más ante su señora, presentando sus respetos. Finalmente las estrellas de la Osa Menor habían renacido y estaban listas para la batalla.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La región del Cáucaso. En la cima del monte Elbrus se erguía imponente la morada del primer titán que se preocupara por la humanidad. No era una construcción demasiado elaborada, ya que Prometeo no se consideraba amante de los lujos, pero era lo suficientemente grande para ser considerada un palacio.

Zeus ascendió al palacio, en su carruaje de oro tirado por caballos blancos. Al sentir su presencia, un hombre apareció y se sentó en las gradas de la edificación. Tenía la apariencia de un hombre adulto, edad media, cabello castaño y rizado, a juego con el bigote y escasa barba, piel morena y sencilla túnica blanca. Llevaba los pies descalzos y una mirada cansada en su rostro.

– Vaya, vaya, chiquillo, ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿A qué debo el "honor" de la visita del "padre de los cielos? – Zeus notó al instante el sarcasmo en las palabras del hombre.

– He venido humildemente a pedir la ayuda del gran Prometeo.

El aludido arqueó una ceja y comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Jamás en toda su existencia, se imaginó que el hombre que lo castigó tan dolorosamente en el pasado, ahora llegara a humillarse ante él, rogando por su ayuda. Lo único que se lo ocurrió era que se tratara de una "broma" del "pequeño Zeus", como a él le gustaba llamarlo. Queriendo escuchar más detalles de aquella absurda petición, Prometeo le hizo una seña para que continuara.

Zeus tomó aire y se aventuró a pedirle ayudar al titán que antaño castigara cruelmente. ¿Cuál sería el desenlace? Ni él mismo lo sabía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Referencias mitológicas e históricas del capítulo en mi blog, en un par de días… Gracias por leer!**


	10. Athánatos Gaia

¡Hola! Como siempre, empezaré disculpándome por el retraso. Soy lenta, lo sé, no lo puedo evitar. Particularmente para este capítulo, tuve un bloqueo terrible. Simplemente no podía escribir nada que me convenciera. Al final, después de varios intentos infructuosos, pude escribir algo que me dejó satisfecha. Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, por agregarme a sus alertas y por sus mensajes privados. Disculparme también por no poder responder siempre.

Notas importantes: uso de personajes de la obra Saint Seiya, The Lost Canvas. Los personajes del universo de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, todo el crédito a su genio creador Kurumada-sama y a la grandiosa Teshirogi-sama.

Una vez más, no sé cuánto tiempo tardaré en actualizar. Sí les puedo decir que en este momento estoy escribiendo lo que será el capítulo 11, que ya lleva un buen tramo avanzado. Si no surge ningún inconveniente, no debería tardar tanto para publicar el nuevo capítulo. ¡Gracias por su paciencia y apoyo constante!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Antes que todas las cosas, en un comienzo, fue el infinito Caos. Después Gea, la de amplio pecho, sede siempre segura de todos los inmortales que habitan la nevada cumbre del Olimpo. En el fondo de Gea, de anchos caminos, existió el tenebroso Tártaro"_

_La Teogonía, Hesíodo._

**.**

**.**

**Escena 10. **_**Athánatos Gaia**_

– ¡Ya es suficiente! – la voz de Saori retumbó en el templo de Aries, mientras Seiya retrocedía, desubicado con la reciente actitud de la diosa.

Luego de que Saori despertara de su pesadilla, había estado terriblemente inquieta. Y sus guardianes no sabían si todo había sido por causa del tormento al que se hubiera visto sometida, o, a su encuentro con Hestia, en sueños. Pero la diosa de la sabiduría estaba decidida a partir en búsqueda de la Madre Tierra, ella sola. Los dorados habrían querido replicar, pero el gesto negativo que Shaka les dedicó con la cabeza, con aquellos místicos ojos abiertos, los había silenciado. Aioria fue el primero en pensar que el de Virgo sabía algo que ellos no.

Pero los guardianes de bronce no iban a aceptar la decisión de su diosa tan fácilmente. Habían replicado, insistido, pero Saori no daba su brazo a torcer. Pronto, los muchachos se rindieron, todos, excepto, claro está, Seiya. El Pegaso, indignado, le había levantado a la voz a su protegida, negándose a dejarla partir sola.

– En verdad, agradezco que siempre se preocupen por mí – la mirada de la diosa se suavizó, dándose cuenta entonces de que la tensión le estaba ganando la partida – También sé que, a pesar de mi posición, nunca he sido digna de su confianza – Aioria iba a replicar, pero la mujer le hizo un gesto con la mano para detenerlo – Las palabras de Saga, sus palabras eran ciertas. No tengo el poder para enfrentarme a Zeus o Hera, soy una diosa olímpica, pero mi cosmos no está al nivel de los demás dioses. Y la razón es… – en ese momento, a Saori le falló la voz.

– Desde la época del mito, – explicó Shaka – a Atena le fue encomendada la protección de la Tierra. Y, para poder cumplir con su deber, ella decidió bajar del Olimpo. Pero entonces… – miró de reojo a su señora. Saori asintió y ella misma decidió continuar:

– Entre más tiempo pase lejos del Olimpo, más se debilitarán mis poderes. La magnitud de mi cosmos, no es la misma que tenía cuando gané la lucha por Atenas contra Poseidón. Sería una ilusa si creyera que puedo hacerle frente a los dioses más poderosos en este momento – hizo una pausa – Además, pondría en riesgo sus vidas.

– El deber de un caballero, es dar la vida por aquel a quien protegen – dijo Aldebarán, con voz calmada – Y más que un deber, es un honor, dar la vida por nuestra diosa.

– Y el deber, no, más que el deber, el honor más grande que puede tener un dios es proteger a quienes lo siguen; – respondió Saori, con una pequeña sonrisa – estar al frente, comandando a sus guerreros. No quiero volver a quedarme rezagada. No quiero que el temor, la impotencia, se reflejen en mi rostro, como aquel día, cuando nos atacaron y Milo…

– Milo está bien – afirmó el de Virgo. Sus compañeros lo miraron, sorprendidos con tal afirmación – Es un caballero dorado. No será derrotado fácilmente. Jamás dejará que su otro yo lo venza, de eso pueden estar seguros.

– ¿Su otro yo? – murmuró Aioria, para sí mismo. Y no era el único que se había quedado confundido, pues incluso Atena lo miró, si comprender a qué se refería.

– Lamento si fui demasiado dura – se disculpó la diosa – Agradezco su preocupación, pero esto es algo que sólo yo puedo hacer. De otra forma, no seré capaz de hacer frente a la batalla que está por venir. Además, no estaré sola, Niké estará a mi lado, como ha sido siempre, desde la época del mito.

– Cuídese mucho, señorita Atena – dijo Aldebarán.

– Así lo haré – se volteó hacia los jóvenes de bronce – Muchachos, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer – Ikki y Shun asintieron – Y recuerden, no se dejen llevar por las provocaciones de Zeus o Hera.

Saori abandonó el templo de Aries sin mirar atrás. Estaba decidida a encontrar a Gea. Tenía que devolverle el favor a Hestia, porque de no ser por ella, en ese momento, estaría muerta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Palacio submarino de Poseidón.**

Finalmente, el plazo se había cumplido. Era el momento de comunicar a Hera y Zeus una decisión que estaba tomada, incluso desde antes de que se llevara a cabo el Concejo Olímpico. Poseidón suspiró, cansado; a pesar de que sólo se tratara de "entregar un mensaje", el dios estaba seguro de que las cosas no serían tan simples como parecían. Sólo esperaba que ninguno de sus guerreros sucumbiera ante las provocaciones de Zeus o Hera.

Sorrento y Kanon ya se encontraban listos para partir. El primero viajaría a Asgard, para ver a Hera. El segundo, se encaminaría al Olimpo para dar la respuesta de Poseidón a Zeus. Los mensajes iban escritos en griego antiguo, en un sobre dorado con el sello de Poseidón resguardándolos.

– Sé que no tengo por qué repetir esto otra vez, pero, Sorrento, Kanon, limítense a llevar el mensaje y regresar – dijo Poseidón, con voz severa – No queremos vernos envueltos en ninguna disputa innecesaria antes de tiempo. Recuérdenlo…

– Sólo debemos intervenir en esta guerra si es necesario – dijo Sorrento – A sus órdenes, emperador – el protegido por la Sirena salió primero de la habitación, pero Kanon se había quedado de pie ante su señor.

– ¿Algún problema, Kanon?

– En realidad, he estado pensando en esa extraña conexión que tienen usted e Hilda de Polaris – respondió Dragón Marino – Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero… he estado teniendo unas extrañas visiones y, en realidad, creo que no soy el único. El mismo Isaac se veía inquieto hace unos días. Es como si en el pasado hubiéramos sostenido una batalla con la tierra congelada de Asgard, como si yo hubiera estado ahí, pero…

– Si así fuera – continuó Poseidón – entonces quizás sería un recuerdo "fuera de lugar", tomando en cuenta lo que conocemos de tu pasado – el hombre asintió – Kanon, quizás esta guerra te dé la oportunidad para conocer un poco más. Quizás todos tengamos esa oportunidad. Por ahora, deja de darle vueltas al asunto, tienes trabajo que hacer.

Kanon asintió y, dedicándole una leve inclinación de cabeza al emperador, se retiró de la habitación. Con miles de dudas. Ya no estaba tan seguro de conocerse a sí mismo, de saber quién era. Pero, decidiendo que sus recuerdos no eran lo más importante en ese momento, sacudió la cabeza para apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Se colocó el casco y desapareció del palacio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Asgard. Palacio de Hera.**

El palacio de la diosa madre se encontraba custodiado por su guardia real, compuesta por sus cuatro Poetisas, y las fuerzas de Odín, sus nueve generales, los más poderosos desde la época mitológica. Los generales eran como sombras, pues nadie en el palacio los había visto nunca, a excepción de Odín, que cada noche se reunía con ellos para darles sus órdenes.

Y, como Hera lo había predicho, ese día llegaría la "tan esperada" respuesta por parte de Atena y Poseidón, con respecto a la guerra venidera.

– Personalmente, no comprendo por qué tanto drama, señora Hera – comentó Odín, sentado en su trono de oro, al lado de Hera – Usted conoce muy bien cuál será la respuesta de Atena y Poseidón.

– Por supuesto que la conozco, gran Odín, – la diosa sonrió – pero un pacto entre dioses es algo que jamás debe romperse. Aun sabiendo cuál será su respuesta, es mi deber recibir ese mensaje, así como es deber de mi hermano y de la pequeña Atena entregar esa respuesta. Además, las cosas se pondrán interesantes cuando el mensajero de Atena llegue.

En ese momento, Artemisa entró en la habitación principal. Los dioses se quedaron en silencio, y la diosa de la caza dijo:

– El mensajero de Poseidón ha llegado, mi señora.

– Haz que pase – Artemisa se volteó e hizo una seña a Sorrento para que entrara – Sorrento de Sirena, enviado de Poseidón.

El Oceánida le dedicó a Hera y Odín una leve inclinación de cabeza, colocando en manos de Hera el sobre sellado, con el mensaje.

– ¿Puedo suponer que seremos aliados, acaso? – preguntó la diosa madre. Sorrento sonrió.

– La respuesta a esa pregunta, usted la conoce mejor que nadie, señora Hera – Hera rió suavemente – Ahora, si me disculpa, me retiro.

– ¿Será mucho pedir que nos dejes escuchar la hermosa melodía de tu flauta? – preguntó Hera.

Sorrento lo meditó por unos instantes, para luego sacar su flauta y comenzar a tocar. Hera, Odín y Artemisa cerraron sus ojos y se dejaron envolver por aquella hermosa tonada. El canto de la sirena los hipnotizaba, arrastrándolos a un mundo de sueños. Entonces el oceánida pudo ver "más allá". Una presencia oscura que se ocultaba en la mente de la diosa madre. Una presencia que, intuyó, tenía mucho que ver con lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo. Pero, antes de que Sorrento pudiera ver algo más, una voz irrumpió en la estancia:

– ¡Ya basta de tantas tonterías! – Sorrento dejó de tocar y se volteó. Ares entró, abriendo de golpe las puertas – Lo siento, mensajero, no tengo un oído tan refinado como para apreciar tu música.

– Eso es lógico. ¿Cómo podría un bárbaro como tú apreciar esta melodía? – espetó Sorrento, con tono burlón.

– ¡Maldito! – Ares sujetó a Sorrento por el cuello, pero el Oceánida le estrujó el brazo, logrando que lo soltara – Viniste a entregar un mensaje, ¿no? Si ya lo hiciste, ¡lárgate, basura!

– ¡Ares! – exclamó Hera, interrumpiendo lo que prometía convertirse en una fiera batalla – No creo haberte llamado, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – se volvió hacia Sorrento – Lamento esto, puedes marcharte y dale mis saludos a mi hermano Poseidón.

– Claro, señora, así lo haré – y dicho esto, Sorrento se marchó, dejando a un enfadado Ares, que juró internamente vengarse de él, en el campo de batalla.

– Pero qué humor – replicó Ares – Sólo venía a decirte que el mensajero de Atena está en la entrada del palacio.

– ¿En la entrada? ¿Por qué no lo escoltaste hasta aquí?

– No soy un mayordomo – dijo – Además, estoy seguro de que la pequeña Esmeralda preferiría ser quien lo escolte – Ares desapareció de la estancia, riendo malignamente, mientras Artemisa le dedicaba un gesto reprobatorio.

– Ares es una verdadera pesadilla – dijo la diosa de la caza.

– Tal vez, pero es una de nuestras mejores armas en la batalla – respondió Hera – No te preocupes por él.

Mientras tanto, Ikki permanecía en la entrada de los dominios de la diosa madre. Suspiraba inquieto por décima vez. Había algo en ese sitio que le molestaba, un aroma que se le hacía familiar, una presencia inquietante. Todos los indicios apuntaban a una única persona, pero él estaba consciente de que no era posible. Quería irse de ese lugar lo más pronto posible. Lo perturbaba y ya estaba perdiendo su, de por sí poca, paciencia.

Mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, las puertas del complejo de abrieron. El Fénix levantó la mirada, pero no estaba preparado para lo que sus ojos le mostrarían.

– No… No puede ser…

Ante él se encontraba la única mujer a quien había amado en toda su vida. Sus ojos, aquellos ojos que lo habían enamorado en la isla de la Reina Muerte, aún tenían ese brillo hipnotizante. Desconcertado, el caballero no podía apartar sus ojos de la mujer que ahora vestía la armadura del tigre blanco.

– Mensajero de Atena, bienvenido a Juno – habló Esmeralda, con voz suave – Sígueme, te conduciré ante mi señora.

"Mi señora". Estas dos palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Ikki, quien sujetó a la rubia de la muñeca, cuando notó que esta se volteaba para emprender su camino hacia el palacio de Hera. Pronto Esmeralda se encontró rodeada por los fuertes brazos del Fénix, que aspiró el suave aroma del cabello de la chica.

– Esmeralda…

La aludida colocó sus manos sobre el pecho del Fénix, empujándolo unos metros lejos de ella. Ikki, consciente de lo que sus impulsos lo habían llevado a hacer, se recompuso y siguió a la mujer. Sacudió la cabeza, forzándose a volver a la realidad. Ella no podía ser Esmeralda. Simplemente era alguien que se parecía mucho a ella, eso era todo. O al menos eso era de lo que trataba de convencerse el caballero.

Caminaron un par de minutos en silencio. Tiempo durante el cual Ikki se dedicó a examinar la estructura. No se parecía en nada a una fortaleza de guerra, era más bien un palacio de placer, demasiado ostentoso para tratarse de la "base" de una de las fuerzas opositoras de aquella guerra.

En cuanto Ikki apareció, Hera se puso de pie y extendió sus brazos, a modo de bienvenida. Entonces, dijo:

– Tú debes ser el caballero Fénix, Ikki – el aludido no respondió – Las memorias de esta niña – señaló a Esmeralda, que se había quedado custodiando las puertas de la habitación – me han enseñado mucho sobre ti. El entrenamiento infernal que tuviste te convirtió en un hombre frío, rencoroso, pero a la vez de dio poder, un poder que muchos caballeros no poseen. La perfecta máquina asesina – hizo una pausa, para evaluar el efecto de sus palabras en el joven. Pero Ikki se mantenía impasible – A excepción de una pequeña debilidad. En aquel infierno, tú, conociste el amor.

– No he venido aquí para que una diosa me relate el pasado que ya conozco – la interrumpió bruscamente Ikki – Este es el mensaje de Atena – le entregó un sobre blanco, con el sello de Atena en él – ahora, me marcho – dio media vuelta, encaminándose a la salida.

– Sé lo que piensas – intervino Odín – Quieres convencerte a ti mismo de que esa chica no es la mujer que amabas. Convencerte de que está muerta y que no existe forma de que ella haya regresado a este mundo. Pero debes entender, joven caballero, que para un dios no hay imposible.

Ikki simplemente ignoró las palabras del dios nórdico y continuó su camino.

– Puedes seguir engañándote a ti mismo, caballero, – añadió Hera – pero llegará el día en el que ustedes se encuentren en el campo de batalla. Y entonces, aquel que dude, perecerá. Si tienes la frialdad suficiente, matarás a esa mujer, o más bien, ¿morirás a manos de la persona amada?

Cuando Hera se dio cuenta, tenía a Ikki justo enfrente de ella, con el pecho a centímetros de su rostro. Se dio cuenta de que aquel golpe no la había impactado porque Esmeralda había sujetado el brazo del caballero justo a tiempo. Ikki frunció el ceño y miró a la rubia, enfadado por la intromisión. Levantó el puño que tenía libre, pero nuevamente fue interceptado por Esmeralda. La mujer aplicó más fuerza en su agarre y mandó a volar a Ikki, causando que se estrellara contra una pared.

Esmeralda caminó con paso firme hasta Ikki, que, sorprendido con la fuerza del ataque, intentaba ponerse de pie. La rubia lo sujetó por el cuello y estrelló su cuerpo nuevamente contra la pared. Su tierna mirada ahora reflejaba odio y furia. El Fénix sabía que con un golpe podía apartarla, pero no se atrevía. No mientras esa mujer se pareciera tanto a Esmeralda.

– Déjame contarte una pequeña historia, antes de que te vayas, Fénix – dijo – Una vez una joven fue vendida a un malvado hombre al que todos conocían como Guilty. El hombre era extremadamente cruel y la chica se la pasaba llorando todo el tiempo. Hasta que un día, un aprendiz de caballero llegó a la isla donde vivían Guilty y la chica. El chico era bastante arrogante y se enfrentaba al hombre, como si no le temiera. Pero el hombre no tenía compasión y los entrenamientos se volvían cada vez más crueles. Las heridas del chico eran cada vez peores, así, una noche, la niña se acercó a él para curar sus heridas.

– Cállate…

– Poco a poco, los chicos se hicieron amigos – continuó, poniendo más fuerza en su agarre al cuello de Ikki – Y, sin darse cuenta, se enamoraron. ¿Puedes imaginarte lo felices que eran? Encontraron el amor en aquella maldita isla demoniaca. Pero, no todo era color de rosa. No, porque llegó el día de la prueba final para el muchacho; si la superaba, podría convertirse en un caballero. El combate era brutal, el hombre insistía "tienes que matarme", pero el muchacho no se atrevía, ¿por qué? Bueno, quizás aún quedaba algo de bondad en él, o era ¿lástima, quizás? No lo sé. Pero sus dudas le jugaron en contra.

– Cállate de una vez, o sino…

– Deja de interrumpirme, Fénix – replicó, con odio – Como iba diciendo, el joven dudó en aquella batalla. Le había llegado la hora, estaba malherido y el hombre más que dispuesto a acabar con su vida, pero ¡oh, sorpresa! El golpe mortal jamás llegó, ¿por qué? ¡Porque la chica se interpuso! – Ikki notó que unas traicioneras lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos de la rubia – Lo amaba tanto que no habría soportado verlo morir ante sus ojos. Así, el muchacho, encolerizado, arremetió contra el hombre, su maestro, y le quitó la vida. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde, la chica estaba muerta.

– Gran Hera, esto es… – murmuró Odín, al notar el gesto de desesperación que se había dibujado en el rostro del Fénix – demasiado cruel, ¿no lo cree? – pero la diosa no respondió. Simplemente contemplaba con una sonrisa cínica la escena.

– Todos aquellos sueños de una vida junto al muchacho que amaba, ¡rotos! – continuó una encolerizada Esmeralda – El amor y la duda mataron a la pobre e inocente chica que tan sólo quería ser feliz, ¿no te parece injusto, Fénix? Si el muchacho no hubiera dudado en aquel entonces, ¡oh, qué felices habrían sido! ¿Entiendes? ¡Él la mató!

– ¡No! – gritó Ikki, desesperado – ¡Nunca quise que..! ¡Jamás quise que murieras, Esmeralda! – aferró sus manos a los hombros de la chica y la zarandeó, consiguiendo que el agarre cediera un poco – ¡No tenías que salvarme! ¡Jamás te lo pedí!

– ¡Te amaba, maldita sea! ¡Yo te amaba! – exclamó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos – Pero eso es historia pasada – soltó el cuello de caballero – Se me ha dado una nueva oportunidad, junto a la futura gobernante del mundo, la gran Hera. Iré hasta la cima con ella, Hera me dará el lugar que verdaderamente merezco.

– Debes estar bromeando – rió Ikki – Tú no puedes ser Esmeralda. La Esmeralda que conozco jamás tendría tales delirios de grandeza. ¡Deja de usar su cuerpo, impostora! – ahora el tocó a la rubia reír.

– Ikki, la Esmeralda que conocías murió aquel día, a manos de Guilty. La Esmeralda que tienes ante ti, daría su vida por su señora, al igual que tú darías la vida por Atena. Todos esos recuerdos del pasado, no significan nada para mí. Ahora, ¡fuera de mi vista! – la rubia salió de la habitación con paso firme.

– Así que fuiste tú, ¡Hera!

Pero, antes de que Ikki pudiera abalanzarse nuevamente sobre la diosa, Marin apareció ante él.

– Es suficiente, Fénix – la pelirroja se volteó hacia Hera – Mi señora, escoltaré a este hombre fuera del palacio.

– Gracias Marin, puedes llevártelo.

– Así que tú también eres una traidora – espetó el Fénix, que no estaba dispuesto a obedecer órdenes de nadie en ese palacio – Ya he tenido suficiente de este maldito lugar.

Marin caminó tras él, para asegurarse de que no intentaba regresar y atacar a su señora. Pero, en realidad, esas no eran sus verdaderas intenciones. Porque, cuando llegaron a las puertas que flanqueaban la fortaleza, Marin colocó su mano en el hombro del caballero, deteniéndolo, antes de que se marchara, para decirle:

– Esta no será una batalla justa. Hera utilizará más que fuerza física para acabar con Atena.

– ¿Pero qué estas…? ¿Acaso tú…?

– Tienen que ser fuertes en cuerpo y espíritu.

Y sin decir más, la ex amazona cerró las puertas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Delfos, Grecia.**

Después de unas tres horas de viaje, finalmente se encontraba en Delfos. Había viajado como cualquier turista que toma el transporte público en Atenas para dirigirse a la ciudad de los Oráculos. Aún le costaba creer que aquel lugar, conocido desde épocas antiguas como el santuario de Apolo, pudiera en verdad albergar el majestuoso espíritu de la Madre Tierra, de "el origen del mundo". Pero es que, como bien había dicho Hestia: "ella es la tierra, la que todo lo ve, la que todo lo escucha, la que todo lo sabe, la que está en todas partes".

Con tales palabras en mente, Saori se alejó del grupo de turistas australianos que viajaban a su lado, para internarse en la parte más rural de la ciudad. Vestida de forma sencilla, con un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una blusa blanca de botones al frente y botas negras, con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y lentes oscuros, esperaba que nadie reconociera a la nieta de Mitsumasa Kido. Algunos lugareños volteaban a verla, pero parecían más preocupados por el sitio al que se dirigía que por conocer su identidad.

Vinieron a su mente, entonces, las palabras de Hestia:

"_Más allá del Templo de Apolo, de las ruinas del Oráculo, encontrarás una pequeña aldea, un lugar del cual los lugareños huyen. La aldea de Tellus, abandonada en el siglo V, es hogar de bandidos y fugitivos. Pero, notarás Atena, que la gente no huye de ese lugar precisamente por miedo a los ladrones, no, las personas en Delfos, le temen a la maldición de Tellus, una leyenda tan antigua como la existencia de los Olímpicos. _

_Se dice en Delfos, que Tellus, tal y como lo dice su nombre, es el mismísimo seno de la Madre Tierra. Es el sitio donde la gran Gea depositó toda su cólera, su rencor, su dolor. Es por eso que la gente dice que el lugar está maldito y atrae a los villanos. Muchos de los peores criminales que ha conocido la historia fueron confinados a Tellus, donde perecieron, dejando también parte de su odio, fortaleciendo la llamada "maldición de Gea". _

_¿Conoces la leyenda de "las tres puertas del Tártaro"? ¿No? Pues verás, se dice que existen tres entradas a los dominios de los muertos: la primera se encuentra en la ciudad costera de Cumas, en Italia; la segunda, la entrada secreta que nadie más que Hades conoce y la tercera, en la aldea abandonada de Tellus, ya que se cree que el Tártaro es el vientre de Gea. Esto ha servido para justificar los continuos terremotos que han azotado especialmente esta zona de Delfos por milenios. _

_Ahora, escucha bien, Atena: este lugar hará que tus miedos se vuelvan más profundos. Puede incluso que se materialicen ante ti, recuerda que nadie estará cerca para ayudarte, así que debes mantenerte siempre en calma, controla tus emociones, para que no puedan ser usadas en tu contra."_

Saori entonces regresó a la "realidad" cuando sintió que alguien halaba de la manga de su blusa. Se volteó y se encontró con una pequeña niña, de unos seis años. Su rostro estaba surcado por el miedo y negaba incesantemente con la cabeza, señalando con el dedo índice el camino hacia Tellus, que la mujer estaba a punto de seguir.

– Equidna, es suficiente – una mujer apareció y, separando a la niña de Saori, la tomó en sus brazos – Disculpe, señorita, pero perdió a su padre a manos de unos ladrones que se ocultaban en Tellus.

– Ah, no se preocupe, yo sólo…

– Usted no es de por aquí, ¿cierto? – habló la mujer. Saori negó con la cabeza – Claro que no, usted ha de ser una turista. De, ¿Atenas, quizás? – Saori la miró, sorprendida – Bueno, últimamente muchos atenienses han venido a Delfos con la absurda idea de recuperar el Tesoro de Gea.

– ¿El tesoro de Gea?

– Es una vieja leyenda. Hace cien años, un hombre logró salir con vida de Tellus. Estaba muy malherido, vivo de milagro. Pero, pronto los médicos se dieron cuenta de que la estancia de aquel hombre, ateniense por cierto, en Tellus, había terminado por volverlo loco. Cuando por fin pudo moverse y hablar, comenzó a contar un relato por demás absurdo.

– ¿Podría contarme más acerca de eso? – preguntó Saori. Sorprendida por el interés de la joven, la mujer se animó a continuar:

– A ver, déjeme recordar cuáles fueron sus palabras exactamente. ¡Ah sí! – hizo una pausa para bajar a la niña que tenía entre sus brazos, que se alejó corriendo – _"En medio de la oscuridad, mis pies me llevaron hacia una inmensa cascada, sólo sentí que caía y caía, supe entonces que la hora de mi muerte había llegado, así que simplemente cerré mis ojos e hice mis últimas oraciones. Pero, ¡oh! Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando noté que había caído sobre un suave pasto, verde como ninguno, un bosque, el paraíso para mí y, entonces, una vasija de barro cayó ante mí. Me acerqué y miré en su interior. Allí había…"_

– "_Joyas… Y, por su magnificencia, bien podrían haber sido usadas por la imponente Madre de la Tierra, Gaia. Poco creativo en ese entonces, le llamé 'el tesoro de Gea'. Y, entonces, una sombra me envolvió. Y ya no vi nada más"_ – Saori se quitó los lentes oscuros y miró con gesto desafiante a la mujer – Los lugareños jamás se acercan a más de cien metros de este lugar, ¿quién eres?

– Hacen bien en llamarte la diosa de la sabiduría, Atena – la niña volvió a acercarse a ella y se convirtió en una amenazante serpiente, que se enredó en el cuello de la mujer – ¿Has venido aquí, Saori Kido, siguiendo los pasos de tu bisabuelo, el hombre de la leyenda?

– ¿Cómo dices?

– Contrario a lo que muchos piensan – continuó la misteriosa mujer – la familia Kido tiene sus orígenes en Atenas. Hijo de pastores, un joven partió a Japón, en busca de aventuras. Allí, conoció a una mujer de apellido Kido. Adoptó el apellido de su mujer y todos sus hijos llevaron el nombre de "Kido". Tuvieron sólo un hijo varón, que estaba siendo criado para ser la siguiente cabeza de la familia. Pero, sus progenitores fallecieron, así que sus hijos decidieron regresar a la tierra de su padre. Así, el padre de Mitsumasa, que era un arqueólogo de renombre, vino siguiendo los rastros dispersos del mito de Gea. Y, finalmente, antes de morir, la Madre Tierra lo honró y se presentó ante él.

– No puede ser… Entonces…

– ¡Exacto! Tu bisabuelo es "el hombre de la leyenda", Saori Kido. Ahora, será mejor que te vayas. Tienes un largo camino por recorrer si es que quieres encontrarte con _Athánatos Gea_ – y desapareció.

– ¡Espera! – exclamó Saori.

La joven suspiró profundamente antes de voltearse y contemplar el camino por el cual debía transitar. Con decisión, comenzó a avanzar. Hacia aquel lugar, donde el camino se volvía más complicado, donde el bosque verde era remplazado por vegetación seca y sin vida, y caminos llenos de polvo, que ocultaban las huellas de quienes llegaron ahí antes que ella. El camino pronto comenzaba a ascender. Alambres de púas destrozados estaban dispersos por la tierra. Supuso que habían sido un intento del gobierno de Delfos para alejar a los curiosos de ese peligroso sitio. Intento, por demás infructuoso.

Unas escaleras improvisadas la llevaron aún más arriba. La vegetación seguía siendo la misma, muerta y tétrica. Las ramas secas rasgaban su ropa y maltrataban su blanca piel, pero en ese momento poco le importaba. Le preocupaba más la presencia oscura que inundaba el lugar, esa que poco a poco la iba dejando sin fuerzas y le dificultaba respirar.

Las pocas casas que había, estaban en deplorable estado. Las paredes manchadas de sangre la dejaron helada. Era como si aquella aldea hubiera sufrido la "cólera de los dioses". Como si, al igual que en la leyenda, Gea hubiera dejado caer su mano poderosa para acabar con todo rastro de vida y luz en esa pequeña tierra. Saori siguió andando sin rumbo fijo, mirando a todos lados, nerviosa cada vez que escuchaba el sonido del viento, o alguna rama seca romperse bajo sus pies. El miedo comenzaba a invadirla y le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Escuchaba susurros y el sonido de pasos acercándose velozmente hacia ella. Quiso retroceder, pero una voz la hizo temblar:

– ¡Alto ahí, mujer!

Saori parpadeó un par de veces. Frente a ella aparecieron dos altas figuras, envueltas por el polvo de la tierra. Cuando este se disipó, la mujer se dio cuenta de que se trataba de dos hombres de inmensa estatura. Tenían cuerpos fornidos cubiertos por armaduras, que estaban manchadas de sangre. Llevaban los cabellos rebeldes sueltos y desgreñados. Barba y bigote descuidados también. Uno moreno, el otro pelirrojo. Sus ojos amarillentos resplandecían entre toda aquella oscuridad.

– En territorio de bandidos y asesinos – dijo el gigantesco hombre de cabello rojo – ¿qué puede estar haciendo una frágil mujer? ¿Ignoras acaso las advertencias de los lugareños, imprudente? ¿Acaso no sabes en qué lugar te encuentras?

El inmenso hombre de cabello negro sujetó a Saori por la parte trasera de la blusa, levantándola del suelo con gran facilidad. La chica, demasiado asustada para reaccionar, miraba con terror a los gigantes.

– Alpo, esta mujer – dijo el pelirrojo – Hay algo extraño con ella. El mortífero aliento del Tártaro no la ha matado aún, además…

– ¿Has dicho… Tártaro? – balbuceó Saori, con dificultad. Los gigantes se voltearon hacia ella – ¿E-Es acaso e-este… el llamado v-vientre d-de Gea?

El hombre llamado Alpo soltó a Saori, haciéndola caer violentamente al suelo. La chica se incorporó lentamente, dolorida por el golpe, y miró expectante a las dos amenazantes figuras que yacían ante ella.

– No parece que lleve nada de valor, Éurito, vamos a matarla de una vez – espetó el moreno – Después, colgaremos su cuerpo en la entrada de Tellus, como advertencia ante cualquier otro que ose desafiar a los héroes de la Gigantomaquia.

¿Alpo? ¿Éurito? ¿Gigantomaquia? ¿El Tártaro? Todo esto le sonaba familiar a Saori, tal y como se lo había contado Hestia. No podía dejar que la mataran, tenía que alcanzar a Gea, en lo profundo de aquella tierra de perdición, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Y estaba segura de que aquellos gigantes eran la clave para encontrarla. Decidida, se puso de pie y apretó los puños.

– No esperará tranquilamente mi muerte – espetó – He venido aquí para cumplir una misión importante: encontrar a la Madre Tierra. Y no planeo irme hasta verla.

– ¿La Madre Tierra? – se burló Alpo – Mujer, ¿tienes idea de dónde te encuentras? Esta es Tellus, tierra de villanos y asesinos. Los peores criminales del mundo se han ocultado aquí desde tiempos inmemoriales. A este sitio, le llamamos el Tártaro, porque es un verdadero infierno en la tierra. Además, nos llamamos a nosotros mismos "héroes de la Gigantomaquia", porque somos los hombres más poderosos en Tellus, todo aquel que entre, debe estar dispuesto a servirnos, o sino, morirá. Es así de simple, así que no te hagas ideas equivocadas, pequeña ingenua.

– Ustedes no son hombres ordinarios, – dijo Saori, con voz temblorosa, perdiendo el poco valor y la esperanza que le quedaban – de eso estoy segura. Sé que la Madre Tierra se encuentra aquí, en algún lugar de esta aldea, y no me iré hasta encontrarla.

Los hombres comenzaron a reír estrepitosamente. Sus carcajadas retumbaban y hacían temblar la tierra bajo los pies de la joven diosa. Cuando finalmente Alpo y Éurito recuperaron la compostura, el primero sujetó a Saori en su mano derecha, como si de una muñeca se tratara y la elevó, hasta que estuvo a la altura de su rostro. Alpo la miró a los ojos, llenos de miedo. Pero, detrás de ese miedo, pudo descubrir algo más:

– Esos ojos… no puede ser… – se volteó hacia su compañero, que lo miraba expectante – Tenemos que matar a esta mujer, ahora mismo.

– ¿Cómo? Alpo, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué de pronto…?

– Ella es… la luz que trae la confusión…

La mujer parpadeó, confundida, pero no tuvo tiempo para meditar las palabras del hombre, impregnadas con el miedo; porque Alpo había comenzado a ejercer fuerza sobre su pequeño cuerpo. El agarre alrededor de su cintura se volvía cada vez más brusco, dejándola sin aire. Podía escuchar el sonido de sus huesos apunto de romperse bajo las manos del gigantesco personaje que la apresaba. Cerró los ojos y dejó de luchar.

_¿Acaso este es mi final? ¿Así es como voy a morir? ¿Qué será de la tierra si me rindo ahora? No puedo rendirme, todavía debe haber algo que pueda hacer. Pero, me siento tan débil que apenas puedo permanecer consciente. Esta vez no hay nadie que pueda salvarme. ¿Qué haré? Tengo que salvarme, tengo que encontrar a Gea, no puedo rendirme aquí, ¿qué puedo hacer? ¡Gea, Gea! Muéstrame una luz._

– ¿Pero qué…? – exclamó Éurito. Saori empezó a caer nuevamente, pero una luz la envolvió y alguien la sujetó en sus brazos, impidiendo la estrepitosa caída.

– No es el momento de rendirse, mi señora – le dijo una suave y gentil voz femenina.

La chica abrió lentamente sus ojos. Entonces, se encontró con una joven un poco más baja que ella. Tenía los ojos de un tono café rojizo, a juego con su cabello, del mismo tono. Vestía una túnica impecablemente blanca. Pero lo que más sorprendió a Saori, fueron las hermosas alas blancas que salían de su espalda. La joven le sonrió y Saori supo entonces de quién se trataba:

– Niké…

Pero, antes de que alguna pudiera decir algo más, Niké se elevó en el cielo, esquivando la monstruosa patada que Alpo acababa de arrojarles. Ambos gigantes comenzaron entonces a atacarlas a gran velocidad, pero Niké era capaz de esquivar todos los ataques, gracias a sus extraordinarias habilidades.

– Estos… estos hombres…

– Gigantes – respondió Niké, esquivando un nuevo ataque – Alpo y Éurito, hijos de Gea. De la primera generación de Gigantes que peleó en la Gigantomaquia. Ya verá – Niké les arrojó un par de hojas de laurel que, rozando las piernas de los gigantes, revelaron su verdadera forma.

Sus fuertes piernas se convirtieron en un par de monstruosas serpientes. Sus armaduras desaparecieron, dejando sus torsos desnudos y sus cuerpos vulnerables. Sin embargo, su piel era más dura que el diamante, piel que sólo podía ser atravesada por el poder divino. Éurito tomó una piedra y la levantó sobre su cabeza. La piedra voló hacia donde estaban Niké y Atena. La diosa de la victoria la esquivó, pero no notó que Alpo arrojaba otra piedra, que dejó atrapada una de sus alas. Niké no pudo evitar el soltar a Atena y cayó lejos de ella.

– Eres una insolente, Niké – espetó Alpo, con furia – Has cometido un gran pecado contra la Tierra y ahora lo pagarás – el gigante levantó el puño, dispuesto a acabar con la diosa, pero Saori corrió hacia ella y se interpuso. Atena cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor, pero una voz hizo que su atacante se detuviera:

– _Oh, miren nada más a quién tenemos aquí. La pequeña Atena, regresa a la Tierra. Me sorprende que hayas encontrado este lugar, conocido por pocos. _

– Honorable madre – dijo Éurito. Los gigantes se separaron de las diosas y recuperaron su apariencia "humana" – No me diga que…

– _Dejen de Atena se acerque hasta donde estoy._

Atena miró a su alrededor, tratando de distinguir el lugar del cual venía la voz. Se fijó entonces que Niké había desaparecido, dando lugar a su báculo. Se acercó y lo tomó, asiéndolo firmemente.

– Pero madre, ella es…

– _¿Han visto eso? Niké no tiene el poder suficiente para permanecer en su forma original. Ustedes saben muy bien lo que eso significa. Atena no tiene la fuerza para desafiarme, sólo quiero hablar con ella, así que háganse a un lado, que ella podrá encontrar el camino por sí sola._

– ¡Gran Gea! – exclamó Atena – ¡Gran Gea!

– Ya has escuchado, Atena, sigue adelante – le dijo Alpo – Y recuerda esto: las leyendas siempre, siempre, tienen una base real. Además, lo has escuchado de labios de la misma Equidna.

Atena comprendió al instante que el gigante se refería a la mujer con la que se había encontrado antes de entrar en Tellus y corrió apresuradamente por el camino que contaba la leyenda. Sus pies la llevaron hasta la mítica cascada. Sin pensárselo, sujetó con fuerza a Niké, convertida en báculo y se arrojó cascada abajo. Miró hacia abajo mientras caía, dándose cuenta de que terminaría estrellándose contra las rocas. Pero, recordando la historia del antepasado de su abuelo, cerró los ojos y confió.

Empapada, llegó al final de la cascada. Salió del agua, ilesa y se encontró con el bosque. Verde y brillante vegetación, aire puro. Tan diferente a Tellus. Ahora, lo único que faltaba…

– La vasija…

Sí. La mítica vasija de la leyenda. Llena de joyas, justo como lo describía la historia.

– ¿Qué lugar es este?

– _Tellus – _respondió una firme voz femenina – _Más allá del vientre dolorido de la Madre Tierra, yace luz. Como una fogata que se impone entre las tinieblas. Has venido hasta aquí, arriesgando tu vida, que es la luz de la humanidad, Atena, ¿por qué? Si es por poder, sabes mejor que nadie cuál es la solución, ¿cierto, pequeña? Eres hija de Zeus, el dios avaricioso que siempre quiso más y más poder. ¿Eso quieres? ¿Más poder? ¿Quieres rivalizar con tu padre y tu madrastra? ¿Es tu deseo hacerte con el control del mundo, en lugar de tu padre?_

– Si mis motivos fueran tan vacíos, no habría venido hasta aquí, arriesgando mi vida – respondió – Habría dejado que otros pelearan mis batallas por mí. Si simplemente quisiera poder, lo habría obtenido ya de Hilda, la "manzana de la discordia" en esta absurda guerra.

– _Hace ya mucho tiempo que dejaste el Olimpo, renaciendo en este planeta cada vez que tu poder se necesitaba –_ respondió la voz – _En un principio, te bastabas tú para ganar las batallas, pero tú misma te diste cuenta de que las cosas no siempre serían así. Te convertiste en una figura de culto. Los hombres luchaban a tu lado, por protegerte. Comenzaste a depender de los mortales, que desarrollaron una fuerza comparable a la de los dioses. Tus enemigos temblaban, pues tus ejércitos eran poderosos. Pero, ante todo, siempre fuiste noble, acudiendo al diálogo, antes que la violencia._

_El tiempo siguió su curso y tu vida siguió el mismo círculo vicioso. Renacer, luchar y descansar. Una diosa encarnada en el cuerpo de una mujer mortal. Ignorando los constantes llamados de Zeus, pues tu orgullo no te lo permitía. Habías hecho de la tierra tu hogar, tu reino. Pero sabías muy bien que rencarnar constantemente te estaba afectando. Comenzabas a perder el esplendor y la fuerza de tu cosmos. _

_Y tú, como Saori Kido, te diste cuenta de eso cuando tu cuerpo tembló ante la presencia de dos mortales, gemelos. Unos gemelos peculiares que siempre causaron caos en tu santuario, desde hace años, desde la primera vez que rencarnaste. Pero, no debes avergonzarte, Atena, porque esos gemelos no son mortales ordinarios. Ellos son la mejor representación de Caos, malditos por causa del Cielo._

– No puede ser, entonces… Kanon y Saga…

– _Son mis amados hijos, primogénitos. Pero, no estás aquí para que te cuente esa historia, ¿verdad? Dime, Atena, ¿por qué has venido a verme, a mí, Athánatos Gaia?_

– Nadie más que la Madre Tierra podría conocerme tan bien – dijo – La historia de mi vida como diosa, la ha descrito a la perfección, porque es usted la que todo lo sabe. Es cierto que no tengo el poder para hacer frente a las amenazas que han caído sobre la tierra. Digo "amenazas", aunque se trate de mi padre y de mi madrastra, porque eso es lo que son. "De la cabeza de Zeus, para ser venerada", es lo que escuché desde mi nacimiento, pero, ¿quién puede venerar a una diosa que no es capaz de protegerse a sí misma?

– _Atena, ¿acaso has abandonado tu gran orgullo de diosa, por el amor que le tienes a la tierra? – _la diosa notó un ligero dejo de sorpresa en la voz que le hablaba – _¿Por qué estar en medio? ¿No sería más conveniente para ti ser una espectadora y juzgar luego por ti misma quién tiene la razón?_

– Hasta yo puedo darme cuenta de lo inútil que es esta batalla – replicó – Desde la época del mito, mi padre ha perseguido a diosas y mortales. Desde la época del mito, muchos dioses han intentado remover a Zeus de su puesto en lo más alto del Olimpo. Los celos de Hera no son una novedad para nadie, entonces, ¿por qué iniciar una guerra en esta era, por motivos tan triviales? – Gea comenzó a reír.

– _Eres lista, pequeña. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir? Acabas de dejar sin fundamentos a los dos dioses más poderosos e influyentes del Olimpo. En efecto, tiene sentido que te preguntes, ¿por qué precisamente en esta era? ¿Por qué en la Tierra? Gente inocente sufrirá, desde luego, así ha sido siempre. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora y no antes? ¿Qué es lo que mueve a ambos bandos? ¿Ambición? Tal vez, ¿quién puede saberlo? Es increíble hasta dónde puede llegar la estupidez – _Gea volvió a reír.

– Me parece difícil creer que los motivos de esta guerra sean tan simples como los celos o el poder. Además, involucrar a la tierra de Asgard, ¿para qué?

– _Asgard es la tierra donde los mitos se entretejen, Atena. Recuérdalo – _tal aseveración dejó a la diosa confundida – _No te preocupes, no es algo que necesites comprender, aún. Ahora que lo recuerdo, hace tiempo que no tenía una charla tan interesante. Nadie busca ya a la Madre Tierra. Les parece tan obvia mi presencia que no se toman el tiempo para dejarse llevar, para regresar a las entrañas de su madre. Pero, tú eres diferente, siempre lo has sido. Por eso, te mostraré algo que nadie ha visto en un largo, largo, tiempo._

La vasija empezó a resquebrajarse ante la mirada sorprendida de Atena. Las hojas de los árboles comenzaron a danzar con el viento. Una elegante figura se materializó enfrente de la diosa de la sabiduría. Su imponente presencia hizo a Atena caer de rodillas en el pasto. Cabello verde y ojos penetrantes de un color casi indescriptible, – entre verde y azulado – detrás de una mirada severa. No era otra que la Madre Tierra, como los antiguos solían representarla. Una apariencia que no era del todo de su agrado.

Ante la mirada atenta de Atena, Gea se dejó caer en el pasto, al lado de la joven. Miró hacia el cielo, acostumbrándose a la luz de Hiperión sobre su piel. Sus ojos se perdieron en los orbes de Atena y rió.

– Tienes los ojos de Zeus. Te has quedado sin habla, igual que aquel mortal que visitó estos dominios, hace ya un buen tiempo. Pero, tú eres una diosa, Atena, dime de una vez, por qué has venido. ¿Qué desea una olímpica de Gea, la titánide olvidada?

– He venido hasta usted siguiendo el rastro de las leyendas. He venido para hacer el pacto _Magna Mater_ – terminó Atena, con gesto seguro. Gea la miró por unos minutos, antes de volver a hablar:

– Magna Mater. Atena, ¿sabes quién fue la última deidad en hacer ese pacto conmigo? – la aludida negó con la cabeza – Perséfone – respondió Gea – Conoces su historia, ¿cierto? Quiso poder, lo tuvo, lo perdió y ahora difícilmente puede valerse por sí misma. ¿No te asusta sufrir el mismo destino que Perséfone? Sé que Poseidón te raptó y te quiso como esposa una vez.

– No le temo al pacto. Si le temiera, no habría venido hasta aquí.

– Te ves bastante decidida – dijo Gea – Pues, bien, ¿conoces los detalles del Magna Mater? – Atena asintió – Te devolveré lo que el Cielo te ha quitado. Volverás a ser Palas Atenea, la luz de la confusión. Y, a cambio, cuando hayas logrado tu objetivo, todo lo que has ganado, regresará a mí. Renacerás como una mujer ordinaria, mortal, indefensa. Te olvidarás de todo lo acontecido durante el tiempo que dure el pacto. Aun así, ¿estás de acuerdo?

– Lo estoy – y al no ver Gea atisbo de duda en Atena, se acercó a ella y la abrazó

– Ahora, regresa a las entrañas de la Tierra – Atena se sumergió en un profundo sueño al instante – Renace, no de la cabeza de Zeus, sino del vientre de la Tierra.

Atena se fundió con el cuerpo de Gea. Una luz cegadora envolvió el bosque. La diosa de la sabiduría abrió sus ojos, encontrándose nuevamente en la entrada de la siniestra aldea Tellus. Pudo ver en su brazo izquierdo la palabra "Gaia", escrita en griego antiguo. El símbolo de su pacto con la titánide madre. Notó entonces que los lugareños empezaban a congregarse a su lado, observándola, asustados.

– Pobre chica, espero que no le hayan hecho daño – decían.

– Si le sucedió algo, será su culpa, jamás debió separarse del guía. No hay nada que ver en Tellus, el Oráculo de Delfos, del dios Apolo es nuestro orgullo. Nadie debería venir a Tellus – murmuraban otros.

De repente, una fuerte brisa sopló.

– ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? – se decían unos a otros los lugareños, como desorientados. Entre la multitud confundida que se alejaba, Saori creyó reconocer a la mujer con quien se había encontrado, antes de entrar en la villa.

La mujer se quitó la capucha, dejando ver unos aterradores ojos oscuros. Avanzó hacia una aturdida Atena que, se dio cuenta de que sus huellas no se marcaban en el denso polvo. En cambio, dejaba una marca, como si se arrastrara. Se quitó completamente la capa, dejando ver su verdadera forma. Hermoso torso de mujer, cuerpo de serpiente.

– Tú eres… Equidna, _Drakaina Delphyne._

– Antes de marcharte, feliz por haber encontrado a mi madre, – dijo, volviendo a colocarse la capa – debes hacerte estas preguntas, Atena. La primera, ¿por qué te fue tan fácil encontrar a la Madre Tierra, cuando muchos han muerto en el intento? La segunda, ¿cuál es el verdadero origen de esta guerra? La tercera ¿Quién "mueve los hilos"? – y, sin decir nada másEquidna se internó en Tellus.

– ¿Quién mueve los hilos? ¿Quién puede tener tanto poder como para manipular a Zeus y Hera?

– Vamos a casa.

Niké volvía a materializarse ante Atena. Y tomando en brazos a su señora, voló en dirección al Santuario, a gran velocidad. Atena miró hacia abajo, hacia Tellus y sonriendo sinceramente, dio gracias a la Tierra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Observatorio privado de Zeus.**

– Parece que estás en perfectas condiciones, Kardia, no esperaba menos de ti – dijo Zeus, con una sonrisa – ¿Qué sucedió con el caballero de Escorpio?

– La verdad es que… ni yo mismo lo sé – respondió, apesadumbrado – Todo se volvió muy confuso cuando esa voz comenzó a hablarnos. Cuando me di cuenta, había regresado a mi dormitorio. Camus me dijo que estuve durmiendo por… tres días, entonces yo…

– No pienses más en eso – comentó el dios – Tengo una nueva misión para ti – Kardia lo miró, con atención – Necesito que vayas al Tíbet y busques a un viejo conocido del maestro de Libra. Su nombre es Chi You.

– ¿Algo más que deba saber sobre él, mi Señor?

– En cuanto llegues a la provincia de Kham, pregunta por el "Emperador de Jade", los lugareños sabrán llevarte hasta él.

Kardia asintió y haciendo una reverencia, se retiró. Una vez fuera del observatorio de Zeus, el peli azul lanzó un profundo suspiro. No estaba seguro de que Zeus se hubiera dado cuenta de que mentía con respecto a Milo, pero, a la vez, nada le aseguraba que el dios no supiera todo lo que le había sucedido cuando se encontró con su madre.

_Flashback_

_No estaba muy seguro de dónde había terminado luego de que sus poderes chocaran con los de su "otro yo", el caballero de Escorpio de aquella era, ese hombre llamado Milo. En cuanto se encontró cara a cara con él, tuvo dos sensaciones, la primera, era que lo conocía desde hacía tiempo, sentía un vínculo profundo con aquel joven, tan orgulloso como él; la segunda, no le parecía que ese hombre o los guerreros del Santuario fueran sus enemigos._

_Luego de que aquel resplandor lo envolviera, Kardia entró en un estado de inconsciencia, extraño, que no le impedía percibir el viento a su alrededor, el grácil correr del agua o la melodiosa voz de una mujer. El guerrero abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con la amable mirada de una hermosa dama, que le sonreía. Aún debilitado, se incorporó y se colocó en guardia._

– _¿Dónde estoy?_

– _El Olimpo. Más allá de los dominios de Zeus – respondió la misteriosa mujer – Este es el palacio que el dios de dioses le regaló a su hermana mayor, Hestia._

_Hestia. Ese nombre hizo eco en la mente de Kardia que, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la testa, cayó de rodillas al pasto. Las memorias lo invadieron, como una línea de tiempo: vio a Hestia sentada en el Concejo Olímpico, a Hestia en su palacio en el Cielo, conversando con una misteriosa voz, Hestia encinta, Hestia con dos pequeños niños, prácticamente idénticos, de cabellos azulados y ojos turquesa. Dos niños que… se le hacían terriblemente familiares. Entonces, la oscuridad llegó y su corazón dolió, como si le arrancaran un pedazo. _

_Sin contenerse, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, cuando la mujer lo abrazó contra su cálido pecho. Él correspondió el gesto y de sus labios se escapó, en un susurro:_

– _Madre…_

– _Kardia, me alegra tanto que me hayas recordado. Es tal y como dice la maldición._

– _¿Maldición? – se separó de Hestia – ¿A qué te refieres?_

– _Escúchame, Kardia, ahora no tengo tiempo para explicarlo, pero una cosa es segura, todo esto estaba destinado a suceder. El que te encontraras con tu hermano Milo, tu encuentro conmigo, que Zeus te resucitara para pelear en esta guerra. Pero, estoy segura de que tú sabrás qué es lo mejor. Tienes que regresar y cumplir con tu papel en esta guerra. Todos somos actores, que danzamos bajo la mirada atenta de una fuerza superior que manipula los designios del Cielo._

– _Espera un momento, no entiendo lo que dices…_

_Hestia cubrió al peli azul con sus llamas sagradas y su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer de la mansión. El joven intentaba luchar contra el fuego, pero era imposible, era una batalla perdida. _

– _Con el poder de Loki sobre ti, no sé cuánto recordarás de esta conversación, pero recuerda, Kardia, siempre deja que la luz de Antares te guíe._

_Flashback End_

– ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo? – se preguntaba el Arcángel de Antares – ¿Por qué regresé?

– Es lo mismo que yo quisiera saber – Kardia se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas. De entre las sombras apareció una figura un poco más baja que él, con una máscara cubriendo su rostro – Es bueno saber que no soy el único que piensa que algo no está bien aquí.

– Ah, eres tú Regulus – dijo Kardia, sin muchos ánimos, cuando el otro se quitó máscara, dejando ver su joven rostro – Entonces, ¿también tienes deseos de enfrentarte a tu sucesor, ese tal Aioria? Escuché que es tan impulsivo como tú – Regulus frunció el ceño.

– Estoy hablando en serio, Kardia.

– ¿Quién dijo que yo no?

– Algo no está bien y lo sabes. Nosotros, que peleamos del lado de Atena en la anterior guerra santa, ¿por qué estamos ahora en su contra?

– No creo que debas hablar tan a la ligera de esos temas por aquí – habló el otro, enseñando su Aguja Escarlata – Recuerda que las paredes tienen oídos.

– Voy a fingir que no escuché su absurda conversación – espetó una tercera figura, más imponente, que se presentó ante ellos – Ahora, será mejor que dejen de perder el tiempo y sigan sus órdenes. Kardia, te enviaron al Tíbet, ¿cierto? – asintió – Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Vete! – el peli azul se ganó un golpe en la cabeza, cortesía del antiguo caballero de Tauro, Aldebarán, anteriormente llamado Hasgado – Y tu, Regulus, volviste a escaparte, ¿verdad? Te dieron órdenes de vigilar el palacio de Hestia, ¿qué haces revoloteando por los jardines?

– Sí, sí, ya voy – se quejaba el menor, que era arrastrado por Aldebarán – Pero Aldebarán, no sabes lo aburrido que es vigilar a una diosa que no hace más que meditar. Preferiría que me enviaran al frente de batalla, o, no sé, a hacer algo más interesante.

– Un momento – los otros dos arcángeles se voltearon, al escuchar la voz sorprendida de Kardia – dijiste, ¿vigilar a Hestia? – Regulus asintió – ¿Por qué querría Zeus vigilar a la que considera como "su más amada hermana"? – el jovencito se encogió de hombros.

– Hestia es una mujer peligrosa – dijo Aldebarán – Es todo un enigma. Nadie conoce sus intenciones, nadie sabe de qué lado está. Siempre ha permanecido imparcial, pero ¿qué pasaría si intentara aliarse con Atena? Eso sí que sería un problema para nuestro señor Zeus.

– Tonterías – escupió el de Antares, dándoles la espalda, dispuesto a partir finalmente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Santuario de Atena.**

Al caer la noche del segundo día, luego de la partida de Atena, Mu pudo reconocer al instante el cosmos que acababa de caer en el exterior de su templo, así que se apresuró a la entrada. Allí se encontraba Saori, con sus ropas rasgadas y el báculo de Niké, que había abandonado el Santuario a pocas horas de la partida de la diosa, convertido en un fino colgante, con el símbolo de la diosa de la victoria. Pero, su señora no estaba sola. Un misterioso personaje la cargaba en sus brazos. Se trataba de un hombre de apariencia cansada. Tenía el cabello, bigote y barba de color castaño y vestía una túnica blanca bastante sencilla.

El santo de Aries se preparó para atacar, pero con sólo una mirada, el misterioso hombre logró que el caballero quedara de rodillas.

– Qué impetuosos son los jóvenes de esta época. ¿Verdad, señorita Atena?

La mujer abrió lentamente los ojos y sonrió, al encontrarse con el rostro alegre de aquel que las había llevado a ella y a Niké, a salvo, de regreso al Santuario. Ante la atónita mirada de Mu, que se había quedado sin habla, Atena se incorporó, dedicándole una leve inclinación de cabeza al extraño.

– Muchas gracias, honorable Prometeo.

– ¿Prometeo?

– Así es. Él es quien me condujo segura hasta las entrañas de la Madre Tierra. También, guio nuestro camino de regreso.

– Te la debía, ahora me voy – dijo – Y recuerda lo que te dije, no es del poder militar al cual debes temerle.

Y Prometeo desapareció, en una nube de polvo.

– Señorita Atena… – empezó Mu – Me alegra ver que regresó sana y salva. Estábamos muy preocupados por usted.

– Mu, ¿hay algo que deba saber? – preguntó la diosa, al notar la mirada perdida de su guardián.

– Sobre lo que dijo el señor Prometeo… verá… Cuando Ikki regresó del palacio de Hestia, parecía bastante alterado por algo – Atena lo observó con atención – No dijo mucho, tan sólo se limitó a repetir, "Esmeralda, ¿por qué tú…?".

– ¿Esmeralda? – Atena abrió los ojos, sorprendida – No, no puede ser – y comenzó a ascender las escaleras del templo de Aries – No es posible, Hera, ¿tú también vas a jugar con nosotros de esta forma?

Sin comprender las palabras de la diosa, Mu la siguió.

– No es al poder militar al que debemos temerle – repitió Atena, mientras ascendía hacia Tauro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Palacio Valhala, Asgard. **

_Habitación de Alberich._

No era la primera noche que esa voz asaltaba sus sueños y lo hacía sobresaltar. Era como si su pasado lo persiguiera, para recordarle que no era merecedor de esa segunda oportunidad. Harto de removerse entre las sábanas, Alberich se incorporó y tomó la botella de vodka que descansaba sobre su mesa de lectura. Se sirvió un trago y se sentó en un sofá junto a la ventana, de espaldas a la puerta.

"_¿Qué es lo que te pasa? _

_¿Cuándo te volviste tan débil?_

_Tú, que una vez arrancó el casco de Odín de su orgullosa testa, que una vez osó montar al salvaje Sleipnir. ¿Acaso olvidaste quién eres? ¿No lo recuerdas?_

_Hubo una época en la cual las sombras cubrieron a Odín. Él, joven e ingenuo en ese momento, sucumbió y casi lleva a esta tierra a la perdición. La oscuridad nos cubrió y en ese momento, un héroe emergió. Un hechicero que había pasado toda su vida en las sombras de la historia. Cuyos logros fueron opacados por la hazaña de unificación llevada a cabo por Odín. ¿Te suena familiar?_

_No, seguro que no. Eres muy ingenuo aún para recordarlo. Pero, seguro que sí recordarás tus delirios de grandeza, aquellos que te llevaron a traicionar a tu señora, deseando hacerte con el control de esta tierra congelada. No te preocupes, no te juzgo, la verdad es que ser el soberano es lo que mereces. Sólo aguarda, muchacho, el calor de la batalla, el olor de la sangre, traerá a ti esas memorias perdidas. _

_¿Quién soy, te preguntas? Pues, tú lo sabes, sólo que no lo recuerdas. Pero no tienes que esforzarte, los recuerdos vendrán, joven. Los recuerdos volverán a ti. _

_En este mundo corrupto al que un corrupto Odín ha regresado, en una época en la cual Odín se alía con quienes fueran sus enemigos, sin importarle el destino de sus descendientes, brillará la luz del señor de los Nibelungos."_

– "El señor de los Nibelungos" – repitió el guerrero.

– El señor de los Nibelungos, mejor conocido como Alberich, el grandioso hechicero de la época del mito, involucrado en la creación de los nueves lugares en los que se divide el universo nórdico. El "rey de los Elfos", señor de gran belleza y experto joyero. También conocido como el ancestro de los grandes dioses principales.

Alberich suspiró.

– Andvari, ¿es que acaso no has aprendido a tocar la puerta antes de entrar?

– Estás actuando raro, hermano – dijo la chica, colocándose detrás del sofá – Apenas y duermes, no dejas tus libros, ya no quieres entrenar conmigo, ni siquiera me escuchas tocar. Actúas como un extraño con todos y… estás teniendo unas extrañas pesadillas, de las cuales no le has hablado a nadie – Alberich estrujó el vaso de cristal, rompiéndolo.

– Andvari…

La chica se acercó para limpiar con su bata los restos de sangre. Cuando lo hubo hecho, se sentó al lado del sofá, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de su hermano. Alberich se sorprendió, pero pronto sus rasgos se suavizaron y comenzó a deslizar sus dedos por el sedoso cabello de la joven. Andvari se relajó y cerró los ojos.

– Sabía que lo único que te hacía falta era mi compañía – el chico frunció levemente el ceño, antes de decir:

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Tu cosmos. Se siente más tranquilo ahora – respondió – Antes, cuando entré, parecía perturbado, fuera de control. Y últimamente, he notado que es frecuente. No comprendo por qué; siempre has tenido un control admirable de tu cosmos.

– Será acaso, ¿por qué ya estoy muerto? – espetó, con una fría risotada – Esta es tan sólo una vida prestada, para cumplir con los caprichos de una diosa egoísta. Pronto regresaré al sitio al que verdaderamente pertenezco.

– Alberich… tú… ¿por qué crees que nuestros padres te dieron ese nombre? Alberich, un nombre que inspira respeto y orgullo – el aludido se encogió de hombros – Bueno, pues yo creo que ese nombre refleja tu verdadero ser – la chica se puso de pie – Ahora, creo que deberías dejar de beber y volver a dormir. Algo me dice que mañana será un día… interesante.

– Sonaste exactamente igual a nuestra madre – los hermanos se sonrieron.

– Buenas noches, hermano.

Andvari cerró las puertas de la habitación tras ella, dejando la estancia de nuevo en completo silencio. El joven se incorporó y alcanzó un viejo libro que yacía olvidado bajo una montaña de pergaminos que había estado elaborando desde que regresó a la vida. El libro tenía el emblema de la familia de los Alberich, algo gastado y apunto de desaparecer. Lo abrió y se perdió entre sus páginas.

– Mi verdadero ser, ¿eh?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me quedó bastante extenso y presiento que los demás serán así, considerando el rumbo que han tomado los acontecimientos. Cambiando un poco de tema, no he tenido demasiado tiempo para dedicarlo a mi blog, así que les dejaré unas cuantas referencias rápidas que servirán de apoyo al capítulo y, en cuanto logre acomodarme con mi trabajo y la universidad, pondré la información más detallada en el blog.

_**Equidna**_, en la mitología griega, era una ninfa monstruosa, considerada por algunos como descendiente de Tártaro y Gea. Era un ser llamado _Drakaina Delphyne,_ que significa "vientre de dragona".

_**Alpo**_ y _**Éurito**_, son los nombres de dos gigantes, de la primera generación. Los gigantes suelen ser descritos como seres humanoides con serpientes en vez de piernas.

En la mitología griega, suele decirse que el _**Tártaro**_ es el mismo vientre de Gea, donde Urano escondió a cíclopes y hecatónquiros, provocándole a Gea un gran dolor.

_**Tellus**_ o Terra Mater eran los nombres por los cuales se le conocía a Gea, en su equivalente romano. Cabe destacar que los romanos no distinguían una titánide Tierra de una diosa del grano.

De nuevo, el capítulo 11 va ya más allá de la mitad, así que espero no tardar tanto para publicarlo. ¡Gracias a todos por su fidelidad y paciencia!


	11. Primer Movimiento

_Este capítulo debí haberlo subido ayer, pero tuve problemas con el servicio de Internet, así que aquí se los dejo, corto, pero interesante, a mi parecer. ¡Que lo disfruten!_

**.**

**.**

_Allá el Victorioso acude,  
>de cuervos seguido y valkirias,<br>al fuego en que el santo se inmola  
>Esta en la pared recordado.<em>

_Desconocido_

**.**

**.**

**Escena 11. Primer Movimiento**

_Palacio de Hera, Asgard._

Había estado bastante inquieto, desde la llegada del caballero del Fénix al palacio. Un dios, sintiendo compasión por su enemigo. El dolor reflejado en cada una de las arrugas de su frente, en su inamovible temple de gran señor. Demasiado cruel, había dicho. ¿Cruel? ¡Eso no era nada! No, Odín aún no había visto ni un uno porciento de la crueldad que era capaz de desplegar la diosa madre de los griegos.

Mientras tales pensamientos se agolpaban en la mente del dios, los mismos recuerdos acudían a Hera. La pelirroja sonrió ante tan simple pensamiento, mientras volvía a contemplar los campos congelados de su "hogar", desde la ventana de su habitación.

Un suave golpeteo en la puerta desvió su atención, por un momento, de la "pradera" congelada. Miró hacia atrás y sonrió. Allí estaba Odín. Vestía su imponente armadura, aquella que usara para aplastar a los innumerables enemigos de su tierra.

– Veo que no pudiste esperar, amigo mío.

– Mi mente no puede estar en calma – respondió el dios nórdico – Tengo que enfrentar a Loki. Estoy seguro de que pronto ejecutará su movimiento, engañoso como sólo él sabe serlo. Además…

Odín guardó silencio, incapaz de expresar aquello que lo oprimía. Inseguridad, miedo, culpabilidad. Tres sensaciones que no lo embargaban, desde… hacía mil años. Hera se acercó a él y colocó las manos sobre los hombros protegidos de Odín.

– Haz lo que tengas que hacer. No importa que aún no se haya cumplido el tiempo pactado en el Concejo Olímpico, haz las cosas a tu manera. Sé que ustedes, los nórdicos, tienen una forma distinta de pelear. También estoy consciente de que lo que más detestas son estos "juegos", como lo que sucedió el otro día con el Fénix.

– No creas que necesito tu permiso para actuar, Hera – espetó Odín, molesto – No he venido aquí para saber si estás de acuerdo con lo que voy a hacer. Yo…

– Eres bastante contradictorio – replicó la diosa griega – Lo que dices y lo que muestra tu espíritu, no parecen estar en sincronía, por así decirlo.

– No trates de enredarme con tus palabras – dijo – Soy un dios, no tengo un espíritu débil, como el de los humanos. No puedes jugar con mis sentimientos como…

– Odín, dime, ¿por qué fue que decidiste aliarte a mí? – el aludido guardó silencio. Hera sonrió ampliamente, al agregar – ¿No dices nada? Acaso, ¿te avergüenzas de tener un espíritu similar al de los mortales? – Odín no se atrevía a replicar – Eres diferente a lo que las leyendas cuentan sobre ti. Dime, ¿desde cuándo el comandante del Asgard se avergüenza del amor que le tiene a su reina?

– Hera, tú…

– Odín, dímelo, dime otra vez, como el día en que nos encontramos por primera vez, ¿por qué fue que decidiste "abandonar tu honor", tu lucha solitaria, para unirte a mí? No es tan difícil, y te sentirás mejor.

– No tengo por qué responderte – replicó, elevando la voz y, con esta, su cosmos. Pero Hera no se intimidaba – Mis razones son mías y de nadie más. Si una vez te las dije, fue para que no malinterpretaras las cosas. No me interesa si eres tú quien se hace con el control del mundo, mientras logre mi objetivo. Espero que no te hayas olvidado de ello, Hera.

– ¿Sabes lo que esto demuestra, Odín? Que tienes un espíritu débil. No eres el mismo sin ella a tu lado.

Odín golpeó con su brazo una de las paredes, causando una enorme grieta. La ira se acumulaba en la deidad, que comenzaba a perder el control. Sabía que Hera sólo buscaba provocarlo, medir sus límites, pero se estaba dejando llevar. Quizás la mujer tenía razón. Desde joven, había sido impulsivo, pero, todo eso cambió cuando se casó con aquella orgullosa mujer. Había sido ella quien lo había hecho "sentar cabeza". Quizás, no era el mismo sin ella a su lado, y por eso estaba tan determinado a recuperarla.

– Si no eres capaz de enfrentarme a mí, ¿cómo piensas ser capaz de enfrentarle al maestro de los engaños, Loki?

– Hera, no he olvidado mi parte del trato – respondió Odín – Colaboraré contigo. Recuperaré a Frigg. Y recuerda esto – se dio la vuelta para marcharse – No eres la primera que piensa adelantar líneas y ejecutar su movimiento.

Odín cerró la puerta de la habitación de Hera con fuerza. La diosa ni siquiera se inmutó.

– ¿Estás segura de que podemos confiar en él? – preguntó una recién llegada Deméter – Sólo nos está usando para…

– Para recuperar a Frigg, que se encuentra cautiva en los dominios de Zeus, eso lo sé – respondió – No te preocupes, él no es capaz de traicionarnos – Deméter la interrogó con la mirada – No es capaz de abandonar a sus amadas hijas, que viven en esta tierra. Odín bien sabe que no le conviene tenernos como enemigos.

– Si tú lo dices. Por cierto, ¿te has enterado ya? – Hera la miró, con atención – Zeus también ha comenzado a moverse. Hestia está en peligro.

– Lo sé. Se ha dado cuenta de que es peligroso dejar a nuestra hermana mayor libre. Pero, eso no es todo lo que te preocupa, ¿cierto?

– Hera, el otro portador del fuego sagrado, – continuó la diosa de la agricultura – Prometeo, se está ocultando en el Santuario de Atena. La última vez que supimos de él, Zeus había ido para pedir su ayuda, pero parece que se negó. Me sorprende que Zeus lo haya dejado libre, no parece algo que él haría.

– Fácil, eso es porque Zeus confía en que seamos nosotros quienes nos encarguemos de Prometeo.

– ¿Cómo? ¡Imposible! – exclamó Deméter, alarmada – No… no puedo siquiera pensar en atentar contra la vida de un titán. Hera… Entonces, si quiere que nos encarguemos de Prometeo, ¿significa que él va a…? A Hestia…

– Cálmate, Deméter – Hera colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la diosa, cuyos ojos estaban surcados por el miedo – Zeus no va a matarla. No es capaz. Una lucha entre dos dioses como ellos sólo acabaría en una batalla eterna que no le traería ningún beneficio. No, lo que intentará es encerrarla en el Helway.

– ¡En el Helway! ¡Qué locura!

– Escucha, Deméter, no podemos permitir que mi hermana Hestia y Prometeo se encuentren – dijo Hera, con tono serio – Reúne a los demás. Debemos terminar de organizar nuestras fuerzas. Nuestro destino: el Santuario de Atena en Grecia. La pequeña consentida de Zeus lamentará haberle dado asilo en su santuario a un renegado como Prometeo.

La diosa Deméter salió aprisa de la habitación de Hera, dispuesta a cumplir con la petición de su comandante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Palacio de Zeus.**

El dios supremo se encontraba sentado en su trono, a su derecha estaba Hela. Su padre, Loki, había desaparecido misteriosamente, hacía un par de horas, sin dejar rastro. Frente a los dioses, se plantaron los doce arcángeles de Zeus, que esperaban órdenes.

– ¿Debemos suponer que la señora Hera ha comenzado a moverse ya, gran Señor? – preguntó Aioros.

– Tú lo has dicho – respondió – Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa. Ya sabía que ninguno de los dos sería capaz de esperar un mes completo. Esa no es la razón por la que los he reunido aquí. Tenemos algunos, como decirlo, estorbos mínimos, que se pueden convertir en una molestia en un futuro. Primero, están mi hermana Hestia – Regulus temió entonces lo peor – y Prometeo.

– Señor, si me lo permite – intervino Afrodita, arcángel de Kullat Nunu – Prometeo está acabado. Estoy seguro de que nada podría hacer ante su abrumador poder.

– Es cierto que los poderes de Prometeo han decrecido, dado su largo tiempo lejos del Olimpo, pero no debe ser subestimado. Si él y mi hermana Hestia combinaran sus poderes, sería capaz de desatar uno de los poderes más temibles del Universo, provenientes del mismo Caos – los arcángeles se quedaron sorprendidos con las palabras de su señor. Hela levantó una ceja.

– ¿Es posible? Que exista un poder comparable al Caos… – empezó Máscara de Muerte, arcángel de Altarf.

– Magnum Chaos – dijo Asmita, arcángel de Spica. Zeus asintió – Es una historia oscura de la cosmología griega. Desde la época del mito, has existido dos portadores del fuego sagrado de la vida: el titán Prometeo, expulsado del Olimpo por dar el fuego a los hombres; y la diosa Hestia, virgen guerrera, protectora del fuego sagrado del Olimpo. El poder del fuego sagrado, que es capaz de reducirlo todo a cenizas, a la nada, como en el inicio de los tiempos, donde Caos fue lo primero que existió.

– ¿Estás hablando de una extinción total? – lo interrogó Shura, el arcángel de Deneb Algedi.

– Eso es lo que nos enseña la cosmología griega más antigua – respondió Asmita – Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que nuestro señor tiene, una vez más, la respuesta a este predicamento, dado que yo no pretendo ser un experto en cosmología.

– Todo lo que Spica acaba de explicar es cierto – dijo Zeus – El poder del fuego sagrado es casi tan grande como el Caos que originó el mundo. Es por eso que, para ganar esta batalla, necesitamos a los catalizadores de este poder – los arcángeles lo miraron, alarmados. Un poder de tal magnitud, era capaz de destruirlos a ellos también – Claro que la estrategia no tendría sentido si no fuera capaz de controlar ese poder, es por eso que…

Zeus hizo aparecer una esfera plateada en la palma de su mano derecha. La esfera comenzó a girar y pronto apareció la imagen de lo que parecía ser una prisión subterránea. Dentro de ella, se encontraba una mujer. Tenía el largo cabello plateado y sus finos ropajes estaban sucios y rasgados. Como su cabeza estaba agachada, los arcángeles no pudieron distinguir de quién se trataba. Sin embargo, había alguien que había reconocido a la mujer al instante.

Hela dejó escapar un ahogado grito, al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. Sus ojos desorbitados no se apartaban de la lastimera imagen de la prisionera. Sacudió la cabeza, antes de mirar de forma amenazante a Zeus.

– Tú… Zeus… En mi reino, el Helheim, ¿cómo es que…? ¿Por qué…?

– Ah veo que no la has olvidado. Camaradas – se dirigió hacia sus arcángeles – la mujer que ven aquí, se llama Frigg. Ella es la esposa de Odín, y una de las diosas nórdicas más más poderosas que la historia ha conocido – se volvió hacia Hela – Para responder a tus preguntas inconclusas, mi estimada Hela, tuve la ayuda del mar para conducir a Frigg hasta el Helheim, espero no te importe. Y, la he capturado porque sirve a mis propósitos. Esta mujer es capaz de controlar el poder del Magnum Chaos.

– ¿Tienes idea del largo tiempo que he estado buscándola? – se escandalizó Hela, sujetando a Zeus por el cuello de la túnica – Frigg… la mujer a la que más odio, a quien quería torturar, ¡maldito, me has quitado a mi presa!

Saga se levantó y se acercó a Hela, apresando su fino cuello entre sus fuertes manos. La diosa se suspendió unos centímetros en el aire, intentando en vano liberarse del agarre de su captar. Zeus le hizo una seña para que la soltara y así la diosa cayó de rodillas al suelo, respirando agitadamente. Zeus se levantó del trono y le tendió una mano, para ayudarla a levantarse. La diosa, enfadada, rechazó el gesto de un manotazo, incorporándose ella misma.

– Sé cuánto odias a Frigg. No te preocupes, no voy a matarla, simplemente utilizaré sus raras habilidades, luego de eso, podrás hacer lo que quieras con ella. ¿Qué te parece?

– El hombre de Atena, el Escorpión, quiero verlo de nuevo – dijo la diosa, ignorando las palabras de Zeus.

– Ahora que la señorita Hela lo dice – intervino Camus – No hemos sabido nada del caballero de Escorpio, desde su batalla contra Kardia.

– Milo, así es como se llama, ¿cierto? – dijo Zeus – Recuerdo bien ese nombre, el mismo de aquella isla donde… Bueno, esa es otra historia, pero no tiene importancia. No te preocupes, Hela, pronto lo verás. Es más, dentro de poco estaba planeando hacerle una visita a mi querida hermana Hestia, si vienes conmigo, podrás verlo.

– Muy bien – respondió secamente – Iré a prepararme. Y recuerda, Frigg es mi presa, no te atrevas a tocarla o, de lo contrario, lo lamentarás para siempre, Zeus.

Y, dicho esto, Hela abandonó la habitación.

– Esa mujer es una insolente – espetó Saga – ¿Debería eliminarla?

– Déjala, Saga. Con todo y sus berrinches, aún es útil para nosotros – respondió Zeus – Ahora, será mejor que vayan a cumplir con sus misiones. Aldebarán, quiero que sigas a Kardia. Pero, asegúrate de que no se percate de tu presencia.

– ¡Enseguida! – el antiguo caballero de Tauro se marchó, dispuesto a cumplir con sus órdenes.

– Camus, acompañarás a la diosa Afrodita a Asgard. Quiero que encuentren a la princesa Fler y le den un mensaje y, de paso, comprueben qué tan fuertes son sus "guerreras de la leyenda".

El aludido se retiró también de la habitación.

– Aioros, Afrodita, quiero que vayan al santuario de Atena junto con Apolo. Vigilen a Prometeo; que Hera no tardará en ir por él.

– ¡A la orden! – exclamaron ambos guerreros.

– Ahora, ¿a quiénes debería llevarme conmigo? – miró de reojo a un inseguro Regulus, que bajó la cabeza, ante la mirada inquisidora de su señor.

– ¡Señor Zeus! – exclamó Aioros. El arcángel atrapó entre sus dedos un sobre dorado, con el sello del Rey de los Mares estampado en él. Antes de que el hombre lo redujera a cenizas con su cosmos, el dios habló:

– Espera, Kaus, es un mensaje de mi hermano Poseidón – Aioros le tendió el sobre a su señor – No hace falta siquiera que lo lea. Conozco su respuesta, pero, lo que más me intriga es ¿por qué su mensajero no se presentó ante mí?

– Dragón Marino es un hombre que no tiene modales – dijo Saga – ¿Desea que lo traiga ante usted, señor?

– Déjalo, Saga, de seguro Iris no lo dejó pasar – respondió el dios – Lo mismo sucedió con el mensajero de Atena, Andrómeda. Saben lo terca que puede ser Iris a veces. Arcángeles, pueden retirarse – los hombres le dedicaron una reverencia a su señor y comenzaron a salir uno a uno de la habitación – Ah, Saga – el aludido se volteó – si te das prisa, puedes alcanzar a tu hermano.

– No es necesario.

– Ardes en deseos de enfrentarlo. Ustedes no pueden estar juntos si no es luchando, – el peli azul no respondió – porque ese es su destino. Adelante, tienes mi permiso.

– No se preocupe, señor. Puedo esperar, ya llegará el día en que tengamos que encontrarnos en el campo de batalla. Ahora, si me disculpa – Zeus asintió, dándole permiso para retirarse.

– Saga, no le quites la vista de encima al joven león.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bosque de los Espíritus, Asgard.**

Aún trataba de asimilar todas las verdades que le habían sido reveladas tan sólo unos días atrás. Y es que ella jamás creyó que en su interior pudiera albergarse un poder tan inmenso y mítico como el de una Valquiria, una hija de Odín. Sus pies irremediablemente la habían conducido al lugar donde había honrado a las Estrellas de la Osa Menor con sus mantos sagrados. Ese bosque, que tanto la atemorizaba de pequeña, se había convertido, irónicamente, en el único sitio donde sentía verdadera paz.

– ¿Qué hace una princesa en un lugar como este? – Fler se sobresaltó, cuando vio salir a Alberich de detrás de unos arbustos – Fler, ¿volviste a escapar del palacio?

– Alberich, bueno… yo…

– No es la primera vez que vienes – añadió el de Megrez – ¿Qué puede tener de interesante un bosque tan tétrico como este?

Fler miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta del sitio donde estaba. Era el antiguo lugar de entrenamiento de Alberich, también el sitio donde había enfrentado a los caballeros de Atena y los había aprisionado en su Amatista. Aún descansaban allí restos de huesos, encerrados dentro de las Amatistas que jamás se rompían. Un brillo de las joyas resplandecía de forma aterradoramente majestuosa.

– Harás que Hagen se preocupe – agregó, al ver que la joven permanecía en silencio.

– No debería. Es mi hermana quien corre mayor peligro. Además, yo…

– ¿Vienes a presumir que eres una hija de Odín y que puedes defenderte por ti misma, sin la ayuda de nadie?

– ¡No es lo que quería decir! – exclamó la rubia, avergonzada. Alberich rió ante tal reacción – Yo… bueno… Alberich, ¿estás preocupado por algo?

– ¿Preocupado? Bueno, considerando la situación en la que se encuentra Asgard, sí, supongo que sí.

– Sabes que no me refiero a eso – replicó la chica, frunciendo el ceño – Estoy preocupada por ti. Últimamente estás más distante, parece que casi no duermes, estás como ausente. Además, te ocultas en el bosque la mayor parte del tiempo. ¿Te sucede algo? Sabes que si necesitas hablar, yo…

– Tienes que dejar de escuchar a Andvari, Fler – le dijo. Fler iba a replicar, pero él negó con la cabeza – Será mejor que regreses al palacio. Las cosas van a ponerse un poco movidas por aquí – la chica parpadeó, confundida – Vete – resignada, la chica regresó por el camino por el que había llegado.

– Así que esta es la Amatista. Es una joya en verdad hermosa.

Alberich se volteó y se colocó en guardia. Ante él, apareció una hermosa mujer de largo cabello rubio. Su cuerpo iba cubierto por una fina túnica blanca nada más, pero el frío no parecía inmutarla. Y es que difícilmente podría inmutarle el frío de Asgard, con el inmenso y ardiente cosmos que la rodeaba. No había duda, se trataba de…

– Tú debes ser Afrodita, diosa del amor y la belleza – dijo Alberich – Qué honor, qué honor – añadió con sarcasmo. La diosa sonrió.

– No esperaba que alguien se percatara tan pronto de mi presencia – sonrió – Pero, oh qué descuidada fui, tendría que haber ocultado mi cosmos, ¿verdad?

– Claro. Entonces, señorita, ¿desea probar la Amatista?

– Oh sólo si me haces un par de pendientes con esa hermosa joya, "Señor de los Nibelungos" – Alberich parpadeó, sorprendido – Bueno, en realidad no he venido a pelear, no podría siquiera pensar el enfrentarme a ti, no saldría ilesa. No, he venido hasta aquí para ver a la princesa Fler. Tengo muchos deseos de conocer a la protegida de la hermosa Freyja, ¿dónde puedo encontrarla?

– No creo que haga falta que te lo diga, eres una diosa olímpica después de todo – Afrodita sonrió.

– Eres un hombre con muchas agallas. No has cambiado nada, gran hechicero – Afrodita pasó a su lado. Alberich se había quedado inmóvil, totalmente confundido con las palabras de la diosa – Cuando todo esto termine, espero que podamos charlar, como antes. Camus, vámonos.

Una figura encapuchada pasó al lado de Alberich y caminó ligeramente detrás de Afrodita. Las dos figuras se encaminaron hacia la salida del bosque. Y entonces, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, aquella molesta voz asaltó su mente:

"_Qué mujer tan altanera. Se ve que no ha cambiado nada, ¿no te parece?_

_Oh, espera, es cierto. Lo más seguro es que aún no puedas recordarla, pero ella siempre tenía algo interesante que decir. A menudo se escapaba de su marido para charlar. Siempre se quejaba de lo aburrido que era estar en el Olimpo y 'se atendida como una diosa', y luego decía, 'ah, espera, una diosa es lo que soy'._

_Pero no te confundas, esa mujer no es para nada tonta. Es peligrosa."_

– Maldita sea, ¿quién eres? ¿Quién se supone que soy yo?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mansión de Hestia.**

Entró estrepitosamente en el jardín principal de Hestia, dejando atrás a las dos hestianas que custodiaban la puerta. Casi se tropezó con sus propios pies, pero mantuvo magistralmente el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas ante la diosa, que, sorprendida, dejó el tejido que estaba haciendo, a un lado.

– S-Señora… He… Hestia… e-es…

– Tranquilo, muchacho, respira – dijo Hestia, arrodillándose al lado del joven arcángel de Cor Leonis. Regulus aspiró con fuerza, recuperando poco a poco la compostura – ¿Estás mejor? – el chico asintió – Ahora, dime qué sucede, ¿por qué estás tan alterado?

– Ah sí. ¡Señor Hera, es terrible! – exclamó, moviendo los brazos de forma exagerada – Usted… ¡Usted está en peligro! Zeus la ha declarado una amenaza y… ¡planea encerrarla! ¡Tiene que huir! Pero, ¿adónde podría huir? ¡Ya sé! ¡Al Santuario! Sí, al santuario, estoy seguro de que Atena…

– Tranquilo, tranquilo – susurró la diosa, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del chico – Ya estaba preparada para esto. Sabía que, al no colaborar con ningún bando, pronto sería considerada una amenaza. Sé cuál es el destino que me espera, pero descuida, todo estará bien. Deberías preocuparte más por ti mismo, Zeus considerará esto como una traición.

– ¡No me importa! – espetó el joven león, golpeando el pasto con sus puños, al tiempo que su cosmos comenzaba a elevarse sin control – En mi anterior vida, fui un caballero de Atena, no puedo concebir el hecho de haber sido resucitado para luchar contra ella, ¡mucho menos para causar caos en la tierra! ¡Mucha gente inocente podría resultar lastimada!

– Regulus, ¿recuerdas cómo fue que encontraste este lugar?

El muchacho se quedó pensativo. Por un momento, se sintió abochornado y, cuando sus mejillas se tiñeron de color carmín, no pudo evitar bajar la mirada. Claro que lo recordaba:

_Flashback_

_Luego de una reunión con Zeus, se había separado de los demás arcángeles. Su curiosidad lo había llevado a recorrer cada una de las habitaciones que se encontraban en el ala norte del inmenso palacio principal. Ninguna de ella tenía algo interesante y, por eso, había decidido volver a su propia habitación._

_Pero, cuando volteó, se dio cuenta: estaba completamente perdido. No recordaba el camino de regreso. No veía más que paredes y puertas, y, más paredes y puertas cerradas. Ni una sola ventana que pudiera usar para salir. Suspiró. Comenzaba a desesperarse. Y es que la paciencia no era su principal virtud. Después de dar vueltas por lo que le parecieron tres horas, enfadado, descargó su ira contra una puerta, a la cual le propinó una patada que la hizo volar. _

_Una intensa luz comenzó a escaparse de la habitación. Sin muchas más opciones y, con la curiosidad inundando cada célula de su cuerpo, entró. Un largo "Oh" se escapó de sus labios. Estaba ante un camino de piedra suspendido sobre las nubes. Decidido, se aventuró y corrió por aquel camino, hasta que llegó a un bosque. Aspiró. El aire, más puro que cualquier otro, inundó sus pulmones y sintió como toda la tensión de estar perdido desaparecía. No le dio mucha importancia al hecho de estar en un jardín, dentro del palacio de Zeus, detrás de una puerta que lucía común. Lo que en realidad llamó su atención fue la melodía que danzaba a su alrededor. Una mujer estaba cantando y era acompañada por el sonido de un arpa y una flauta. Siguió la música._

– _Alto ahí, intruso._

_El muchacho se paró en seco. Dos lanzas acababan de cruzarse en su camino. Levantó lentamente la mirada y se encontró con dos mujeres. Ambas tenían el cabello negro y llevaban túnicas rojizas. Le dedicaron una mirada severa, antes de usar sus lanzas unidas para empujarlo hacia atrás._

– _Identifícate – dijo una – ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? Nadie más que el gran Zeus puede usar este pasaje. ¡Responde! ¿Quién eres?_

– _Eh… yo pues… La verdad es que estaba tratando de encontrar la salida del palacio de Zeus, pero me perdí, entonces, encontré esa puerta. Estaba algo enojado, así que la derrumbé, ¡fue sin querer! Y entonces, encontré un extraño camino, lo seguí y, bueno, aquí estoy – sonrió inocentemente – Ah y mi nombre es Regulus, anteriormente fui un caballero de Atena, el guardián del templo de Leo, pero, por razones desconocidas, renací para convertirme en arcángel de Zeus. Fin de la historia._

– _¿Acaso tratas de engañarnos? – replicó la otra mujer – ¿Esperas que creamos esa absurda historia? ¡Has visto este lugar sagrado, ahora debes morir!_

_La mujer levantó su lanza, dispuesta a clavársela en el corazón, pero Regulus la paró sin dificultad. Tomando ambas lanzas, levantó a las mujeres y las arrojó lejos de él. Elevó sus cosmos y concentró su poder en su puño, dispuesto a continuar con el ataque._

– _Creo que aún recuerdo cómo hacer esto – se dijo – Escuchen, no tendré compasión sólo porque son mujeres, me han atacado, así que yo simplemente responderé a ese ataque – las mujeres le dedicaron una dura mirada – Ahora que lo recuerdo, una vez luché contra una mujer bastante ruda. Fue una pelea muy interesante._

– _Hesperia, es sólo un niño, no podrá contra nosotras – dijo la de cabello más corto, incorporándose. _

– _¡Vamos a mostrarle el poder de las Hestianas, Lípara! – pero, antes de que alguno pudiera atacar, una voz los detuvo:_

– _Hesperia, Lípara, es suficiente._

– _Pero, gran señora…_

– _No se preocupen, dejen que el joven se acerque a mí – Regulus recorrió el lugar con la mirada, buscando a la dueña de aquella voz – La naturaleza de su cosmos, es el Fuego. Su espíritu es completamente transparente para mí. No tienen por qué ponerse a la defensiva, no nos hará ningún daño. Ahora, dejen que el joven se acerque aquí._

_Las mujeres, resignadas, se hicieron a un lado y le indicaron a Regulus el camino a seguir. El chico anduvo un par de minutos más, pasó un grupo de frondosos árboles y se encontró con una mujer de imponente presencia, sentada en su trono. Detrás de ella, unas enormes llamas brillaban con fuerza. Regulus observó a la mujer, con atención._

– _Regulus. Regulus de Leo, ¿cierto? – el chico asintió – Acércate – él obedeció, aún desconfiado._

– _¿Qué es este lugar? – se aventuró a preguntar – ¿Aún estoy en el palacio de Zeus?_

– _Este es el sitio donde reposa el sagrado fuego del Olimpo. Y yo soy Hestia, la diosa protectora del fuego. Estás en mi jardín; el camino que usaste para llegar, es un camino que sólo mi hermano Zeus conoce, es por eso que mis guardianas te atacaron cuando llegaste. Nadie más que Zeus utiliza ese pasaje. Porque, este es un palacio que está más allá de los aposentos de Zeus, el lugar más alto en el Olimpo._

– _Entiendo. Yo… lamento haber irrumpido en sus dominios, señora Hestia, verá…_

– _No te preocupes, sé lo que pasó – le sonrió. Regulus se relajó y se dejó caer en el suave césped, dejando que el viento moviera sus cortos cabellos – Pero, deberías irte pronto, Zeus se dará cuenta de tu ausencia_.

– _¿Puedo regresar… alguna vez? – Hestia lo miró, sorprendida – Me aburro de estar en el palacio, no tengo con quien hablar desde que Kardia se fue. Los demás siempre están demasiado ocupados con sus cosas – explicó – Además, parece que a usted también le hace falta alguien con quién hablar, luce triste._

_Hestia parpadeó, sorprendida. No esperaba que un niño como él pudiera ver a través de ella con tanta facilidad. No pudo más que sonreír y asentir, dándole a entender que le daba permiso de volver. El muchacho sonrió ampliamente y se puso de pie, dispuesto a regresar por el mismo camino por el cual había llegado._

– _Espera un momento – lo detuvo – Si te vas por ahí, te encontrarán y tendrás problemas. Ven – el chico así lo hizo – Ahora, entra – señaló las llamas. Regulus la observó, entre intrigado y temeroso – No pasa nada, la naturaleza de tu cosmos es el fuego, podrás hacerlo. Confía en mí._

_Regulus atravesó las llamas, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Se sorprendió al notar que el fuego lo abrazaba cálidamente. Sonrió. Se volteó y le dijo adiós con un gesto de su mano._

– _Siempre que quieras volver, sigue el resplandor del fuego._

_Después de aquel día, en que accidentalmente había conocido a Hestia, Regulus la visitaba con frecuencia. Le gustaba hacerla reír con sus historias, le gustaba la calidez que lo inundaba cuando estaba a su lado, era como el calor de una madre. _

_Flashback End_

– Aunque no entiendo qué tiene que ver con lo que está apunto de pasar. ¡Deprisa, tiene que escapar!

– Soy la protectora de este fuego sagrado, Regulus – respondió, con una tenue sonrisa – Pero, ante todo, estoy bajo la autoridad del Rey del Olimpo. Si me hermano Zeus decide apartarme de este lugar, debo obedecer. Si soy considerada una amenaza, entonces debo ser tratada como tal.

– ¡Eres la primogénita de los titanes! – protestó el león – ¡Estoy seguro de que eres más poderosa que Zeus! ¡Podrías ser la reina del mundo si quisieras!

– No tengo autoridad en el Olimpo.

– Me alegra que comprendas tu posición, querida hermana.

La voz de Zeus le heló a Regulus la sangre. El joven se volteó para encontrarse con la imponente presencia de su ahora señor, acompañado por sus arcángeles Saga, Aioros y Asmita. Regulus se colocó enfrente de Hestia, a modo de escudo, pero ella lo apartó con suavidad y camino hacia su hermano, dedicándole una reverencia. Zeus sonrió antes de sujetar a Hestia por el cuello y levantarla unos centímetros del suelo.

– Escuché que Hera vino a visitarte hace algún tiempo – habló Zeus – Parece que te negaste a colaborar con ella. Entonces, pensé que estarías de mi lado, pero tampoco es así. Has decidido permanecer neutral, lo común en ti, ¿cierto? – la mujer no respondió. Su mirada permaneció seria – Me siento traicionado, ¿sabes? Siempre te he apoyado, Hestia. Tienes una gran deuda conmigo, porque conmigo descansa el más oscuro de tus secretos. Un secreto que, si fuera revelado, escandalizaría a todo el Olimpo.

– ¿Qué quieres que diga? Si tienes deseos de revelarlo, puedes hacerlo – dijo Hestia – No es algo de lo que me avergüence. Si tengo que soportar humillaciones por algo que me ha hecho tan inmensamente feliz, que así sea. No voy a negarlo, Zeus.

– Hermosas palabras, hermana. Siempre tuviste habilidades para la retórica. Pero, ¿sabes cuál es la habilidad que más me gusta de ti? Ese don nato para la maternidad. Cómo adoraba que te quedaras a mi lado, cuando no podía dormir, cómo acariciabas mi cabello, hasta que finalmente caía dormido. Ahora, parece que has hecho lo mismo por mi cachorro perdido – señaló a Regulus, que estaba detrás de ella – Debería agradecértelo – apretó un poco más el agarre sobre el cuello de su hermana, que no dejó escapar ni un solo gesto de dolor.

– ¡Zeus! – gritó Regulus – ¡Relámpago de Voltaje! – de un salto, Regulus había conseguido alcanzar la cabeza de Zeus y se disponía atacarlo, pero Saga rechazó su ataque, propinándole una patada, que lo arrojó lejos.

– Estás dejándote llevar por tus emociones, joven león – le dijo Saga – Conozco la magnitud de tus poderes, pero no podrás vencerme así.

Los ataques de Saga y Regulus chocaban. Ninguno de los dos iba a ceder, uno por proteger a su señor, el otro, por defender a la diosa que se habían convertido en su amiga. Saga procuraba no utilizar sus ataques más poderosos, pues podía terminar destrozando la habitación donde descansaba el fuego sagrado, pero le preocupaba el hecho de que el impulsivo Regulus desatara el tremendo poder que se ocultaba en su interior.

– Hestia, como soy un dios muy benevolente, te daré tiempo para recapacitar – continuó Zeus – Te mantendré a mi lado, en la Prisión de Luz. Allí tendrás tiempo para reflexionar y tomar una decisión. Eres mi hermana más amada y sé que tomarás la decisión correcta, por el bien de tus hijos.

Tanto Regulus como los arcángeles se quedaron sorprendidos. ¿Zeus había dicho "hijos"? ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Hestia era una diosa virgen. Entonces, ¿cómo podía tener hijos?

– Sabes que mi decisión no cambiará, Zeus – replicó la mujer – De nada sirve que me amenaces con mis hijos ahora. Ellos ya están fuera de tu alcance – Zeus se quedó sorprendido y, encolerizado, apretó el cuello de Hestia con ambas manos – Puedes destrozar este cuerpo, pero jamás obtendrás lo que quieres. ¡Sagrado Fuego, escucha a tu sierva!

– No. No te atreverías… – espetó Zeus, asustado por primera vez. Volteó su mirada hacia las llamas sagradas, que comenzaban a arremolinarse y a ascender – Hestia, no lo hagas…

– ¡Usa este cuerpo y conviértelo en tu morada divina! – la diosa extendió sus brazos. Zeus tuvo que soltarla, porque la piel de la mujer quemaba sus manos – ¡Prisión Eterna!

Las llamas sagradas acudieron al llamado de Hera, envolviendo su cuerpo poco a poco. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos como la sangre, mientras el fuego entraba por cada poro de su cuerpo. Para Zeus era imposible acercarse. Un viento ardiente envolvió la habitación, al tiempo que las seis sacerdotisas de Hera, sus Hestianas, llegaban para rodear a su señora, cruzando sus lanzas para formar una barrera a su alrededor. Las seis mujeres tenían lágrimas en sus ojos.

– Mi señor, ¿qué está sucediendo? – preguntó Aioros. Zeus no respondió – ¿Mi señor?

– ¡Maldita seas, Hestia! – gritó el dios, con ojos desorbitados – ¡Te destruirás! ¡Es demasiado poder para que puedas controlarlo! ¡Jamás lo lograrás! ¡Con tu frágil cuerpo…!

– No estoy sola en esto – retumbó la voz de Hestia – Ya he compartido parte de este poder, previendo que esto sucediera.

– ¡Imposible! – exclamó Saga – ¿Acaso usted ha…?

– Lo mismo que Prometeo – dijo Asmita – Ha compartido el fuego sagrado con los mortales. Pero, no con mortales ordinarios.

– Exactamente, joven Asmita – respondió Hestia – Se lo he dado a mis hijos. Ahora, queridas amigas, mis fieles Hestianas, salgan de aquí.

Las mujeres, con rostros llorosos, desaparecieron del jardín, envueltas en llamaradas. El fuego se arremolinó con más fuerza. El cuerpo de Hestia ya no era visible a través de las llamas. El calor los hizo retroceder a todos, incluido a Zeus. La vegetación comenzó a quemarse, las paredes comenzaron a derrumbarse. Pronto toda la mansión se desplomaría, quemándolo todo a su paso. Parecía que, ni Hestia, con su gran poder, era capaz de dominar las rebeldes llamas otorgadas por Rea.

– ¡Hestia! – gritó una vez más Regulus – ¡Exclam…!

– ¡No, no lo permitas, Saga! – gritó a su vez Zeus, arrojándole a su arcángel un par de sus relámpagos. Saga los sujetó y atravesó el cuerpo de Regulus con ellos. El cosmos que comenzaba a brotar del joven león se desvaneció al instante. El chico cayó de rodillas al suelo, con la mirada perdida, e incapaz de moverse – En cuanto salgamos de aquí, enciérralo en la prisión del Helheim.

Entretanto, el fuego se volvía cada vez más violento, tanto que los arcángeles e incluso el poderoso Zeus, notaron cómo su piel comenzaba a quemarse. No podían quedarse ahí por más tiempo, o de lo contrario, serían arrasados por el fuego. Pero, de repente, una figura encapuchada apareció de la nada y se internó en el remolino de fuego. Los presentes contemplaban, atónitos, como las llamas comenzaban a aminorar su fuerza y regresaban al cuerpo de la diosa, que era cargada en brazos por aquella misteriosa figura.

– Eres una imprudente – dijo el extraño de la capa blanca – ¿Qué habría pasado…?

– Sabía que lo lograrías a tiempo – respondió Hestia, en un susurro. Su túnica estaba destrozada, su cabello despeinado y su piel más morena. Había recuperado la consciencia y el fuego había desaparecido del lugar que había ocupado por años, desde la época del mito.

– Identifícate – espetó Aioros, acercándose al extraño y apuntándole con una de sus flechas. El aludido sonrió y, con una mano, se descubrió el rostro.

– Qué frío eres, Aioros – replicó – ¿Así es como tratas a uno de tus antiguos compañeros?

Se trataba de Milo. Su piel estaba también más morena, su cuerpo lleno de heridas, pero sus ojos resplandecían, casi tanto como su cosmos, que parecía renovado. Aioros tensó más su arco.

– Milo, vete de aquí, ahora – dijo Hestia.

– No lo creo. Acabo de regresar de la muerte, tengo derecho a divertirme un poco, ¿no crees? – la diosa se liberó del agarre de Milo, incorporándose con dificultad – ¿Qué crees que haces? Aún estás débil. Déjame acabar con ellos y luego nos vamos.

– No. Tú eres quien se irá de aquí. En este preciso instante – Hestia elevó sus cosmos y tocando la frente de Milo, lo lanzó hacia un árbol.

– Saga, Asmita, Aioros, rodéenla – ordenó Zeus.

– No se acerquen a mí, o morirán – replicó la diosa – Zeus, no te preocupes, no voy a escapar. No podría hacerlo, no en el estado en que me encuentro. He forzado mi unión con el fuego sagrado, tomará tiempo que me acostumbre a él. Pronto seré incapaz de moverme.

– Saga, encárgate del caballero de Atena – ordenó Zeus entonces – Tiene parte del fuego sagrado en su interior. Elimínalo.

Saga obedeció. Milo sintió entonces que su cuerpo era incapaz de responder. No podía ponerse de pie, ni siquiera levantar su puño. Saga lo levantó de la capa y atravesó su abdomen con su mano derecha. Milo escupió sangre y un par de maldiciones.

– Estás acabado – dijo Saga, antes de lanzar su golpe final.

– Aún no estás en condiciones de luchar, Milo. Vete – con su mano, invocó una llamarada que envolvió a Milo y lo hizo desaparecer del jardín – Sólo espero… haber conseguido transportarlo hasta… el santuario – dijo, antes de desplomarse. Hestia gritó de dolor, al sentir cómo el fuego se removía en su interior. A su alrededor, la destrucción continuaba.

– Señor, ¿qué debemos hacer ahora? – preguntó Saga.

– ¡Aioros, busca a Milo! – gritó – ¡No podemos permitir que se encuentre con Atena! ¡Asmita! ¡Busca a Hefestos, que se encargue de proteger todo lo que esté debajo de esta mansión! ¡Saga! ¡Lleva a Regulus a la prisión del Helheim! No escatimes en medidas de seguridad. Este chico puede convertirse en una amenaza para nosotros.

– Pero, señor, usted… – intervino Saga.

– Yo estaré bien. Ahora, ¡largo! – los hombres se encaminaron rápidamente hacia la salida.

Mientras tanto, Hestia se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. Sus gritos calaban en lo más profundo del alma de Zeus, quien no pudo evitar dejar escapar un par de lágrimas. Se arrodilló y sujetó el lastimado cuerpo de su hermana entre sus brazos, aferrándolo contra su cuerpo. No le importó que lo estuviera quemando. No le importó llorar como un niño, queriendo en vano que Hestia compartiera su dolor con él.

– ¡Estúpida! No tenías que llegar a este punto – gritó – ¡Estúpida hermana mayor! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Habría sido más simple que me prestaras tu poder. ¡Habría sido más simple! ¡Sabes que odio verte sufrir, por Gea! – zarandeó a Hestia, que se había quedado inconsciente – Sé que soy la causa de tu sufrimiento, pero lo hago por el bien de todos. Algún día comprenderás y te arrepentirás por no haberme prestado tu fuerza antes.

"_Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Por el bien de todos? Dime, Zeus, si ganas esta guerra, ¿quién se verá beneficiado más que tú?"_

– ¡Muéstrate! ¿Quién eres?

"_¿Yo? Yo no soy nadie, pero a la vez soy todo."_

– Absurdo – se puso de pie, tomando el cuerpo de su hermana – Estoy seguro de que pronto controlarás todo este poder. Y entonces, estaré esperándote, para que seas mi mano derecha en esta guerra.

"_Eres una marioneta del Cielo, Zeus. Pero, eres tan estúpido, que no te das cuenta."_

**.**

**.**

_Gracias por llegar hasta acá. Ha sido un capítulo corto, pero no tenía sentido alargarlo, no con todo lo que se viene luego de esto. Escribir más habría alargado demasiado el capítulo y hasta podría haberlo hecho tedioso, al menos a mi parecer. Ahora, el siguiente capítulo se tardará un poco, como ya es usual, y como le he expresado en la nota en mi perfil, ya que mi trabajo y mis estudios acaban con mi tiempo libre. Vuelvo a disculparme por mis continuos retrasos y a agradecerles el siempre leer mis historias. Entretanto les dejo unas referencias rápidas del capítulo:_

_Kullat Nunu, Altarf, Spica, Deneb Algedi y Cor Leonis (Regulus) son los nombres de las estrellas más brillantes de las constelaciones de Piscis, Cáncer, Virgo, Capricornio y Leo, respectivamente._

_Hesperia y Lípera, nombres de las hespérides, ninjas que cuidaban los jardines de Occidente._


	12. Llave

¡Feliz Navidad! Bueno, un capítulo más y, como ven, lamentablemente, no pierdo la "costumbre" de tardar con las actualizaciones. Sin embargo, esta vez, como propósito de Año Nuevo, prometo terminar Antarsía antes de que termine el 2013. Por ahora, los dejó con "Llave", el nuevo capítulo de Antarsía. ¡Que lo disfruten!

**.**

**.**

"_Prometeo el remedio le asegura,  
>y a golpe de hacha, músculo y destreza,<br>abre el cráneo del dios, y con presteza  
>adulta emerge Atena en armadura."<em>

_Desconocido_

**.**

**.**

**Escena 12. Llave**

Una tierra desconocida. Su viaje lo había llevado a una región apartada, en las montañas. Grecia, aquella tierra tan diferente a la suya, aquella tierra donde su amada esposa se encontraba cautiva. Una tierra que no le provocaba más que dolor. El dios suspiró, antes de quitarse el casco y dejarlo caer a sus pies. Miró la poderosa lanza, Gungnir, que en tantas batallas lo acompañó; la dejó caer también. Levantó la mirada y sus ojos fueron deslumbrados por el brillante sol.

El Sol. Recordó entonces la situación en Asgard. Hacía mucho que su pueblo había olvidado esa sensación. El sol sobre su piel, la calidez, el brillante resplandor. Su rostro se encogió en un gesto de dolor. Y, una nueva sensación, sensación que se había vuelto su fiel compañera desde que perdió a Frigg: culpabilidad. Era en ese momento cuando se preguntaba, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Merecía acaso llamarse a sí mismo "dios"? ¿Por qué había viajado hasta Grecia?

Y, como por arte de magia, la respuesta apareció frente a él. Odín suspiró, cuando el recién llegado lo miró, con aquella sonrisa de suficiencia que lo sacaba de quicio.

– Esto se ha convertido en una costumbre, ¿no es cierto? – Odín no respondió – Tal parece que las malas costumbres no se pueden eliminar fácilmente. Aún después de casarte, cada vez que te sentías culpable, confundido, venías a mí. Luego de la boda, me resigné a pensar que jamás tendría una batalla tan emocionante de nuevo, pero ¡oh! Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando, abatido, recurriste a mí, un bastardo del bajo mundo. Parece que Frigg no fue suficiente consuelo para tu atribulada alma – añadió, con tono arrogante.

– ¿Siempre tienes que hablar de esa forma tan desagradable? – replicó – Loki – el aludido se encogió de hombros. Odín dejó escapar algo parecido a una risa – Vaya, no has cambiado nada, aún sigues jugando con tu apariencia.

– Tú deberías intentarlo, has envejecido mucho. Ya no eres aquel muchacho que conquistó a la indomable Frigg hace… ¿cuánto tiempo ya? Fue hace tanto que no puedo recordarlo – Loki volvió a reír.

– Dime, Loki, ¿aún le guardas rencor a nuestro padre Bor? – Loki rió esta vez con más ganas. Cuando se detuvo, su rostro se ensombreció y Odín pudo ver la locura deformando sus facciones – Loki…

– "Nuestro padre" – repitió – Odín, ese padre que tanto idolatras, me convirtió en lo que soy ahora. Ese hombre, y esa mujer que se hizo llamar mi "madre", siempre quisieron eliminar mi existencia de la historia de nuestro mundo, junto con la del Señor de los Nibelungos – y otra vez, esa sensación de culpabilidad – Bueno, sé que estás aquí para nuestra "batalla de rutina", pero ¿te apetece recordar cómo fue que llegamos a esto, hermano?

– Hermano… casi no puedo recordar cuándo fue la última vez que me llamaste así.

_Flashback_

_La Edad de Oro del Mundo Nórdico. Finalmente, después de siglos de luchas, el objetivo había sido alcanzado: la reunificación de los Nueve Reinos había dejado de ser un sueño. Los nueve mundos nórdicos se unieron para cooperar en conjunto y traer paz y prosperidad a la tierra, bajo el mandato del Héroe Sabio, el hijo de Bor y Bestla, Odín. _

_Odín era un joven apuesto, de cabellos plateados, largos hasta los hombros y penetrantes ojos negros, como los de un halcón. Cabalgando a lomos de su fiel compañero Sleipnir y blandiendo su poderosa lanza Gungnir, infundía miedo en sus enemigos, respeto entre sus aliados y confianza a sus seguidores. _

_Muchas leyendas sobre él surgieron, luego de la batalla de reunificación. Nunca un héroe fue enaltecido antes como lo fue Odín en esa época. Ascendió hasta lo más alto, convirtiéndose en el dios supremo de los Mundos de Yggdrasil. Con justicia, repartió las tierras entre los sobrevivientes, los entes más poderosos, que más le valía no tener como enemigos. Pero, astuto como era y, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Odín guardó un poder único para sí mismo. Viajó a las profundidades de los Nueve Mundos y se apoderó de un diminuto trozo de su "núcleo", de su esencia. Usando este poder y el suyo propio, creó un ejército secreto y oscuro, conformado por nueve sombras. Cada sombra había tomado el nombre de uno de los nueve mundos y permanecían ocultas, hasta que el momento de su aparición llegara. _

_Sin embargo, aunque Odín se esforzó por mantener en las sombras la existencia de estos nueve entes, existían dos hombres que conocían su secreto, el enigmático Señor de los Nibelungos, figura importante para alcanzar la reunificación, cuyo nombre desapareció de la historia, justo cuando Odín tomó el poder; y el medio hermano de Odín, Loki._

_¿Loki, medio hermano de Odín?_

_Esa es una historia que se remonta al momento en el cual la reunificación aún no pasaba por la mente de nadie, mucho menos por la de los soberanos del Asgard, el mundo más esplendoroso y próspero de los nueve, comandado por Bor y su esposa, Bestla, conocida desde joven como "la dama de las mentiras". Bor y Bestla tuvieron tres hijos, cuyos nombres perdurarían en la historia: Odín, Vili y Ve._

_No obstante, aun cuando parecían la familia perfecta, Bestla tenía un oscuro secreto. Un secreto que, si salía a la luz, acabaría con su vida al instante. Sí, Bestla tenía un amante. Su nombre era Laufey Cabellos de Fuego. Laufey era un guerrero del ejército de Asgard, que estaba bajo el mando directo de Bor. Era conocido por ser verdadero demonio en el campo de batalla. Bestla siempre lo había mirado a lo lejos y pronto la lujuria pudo más que su voluntad._

_Un día, en una de las tantas campañas que sostenía su esposo Bor, Bestla está sirviendo como parte del equipo médico. Laufey entró en la tienda donde ella terminaba de curar a un par de soldados jóvenes. En cuanto se quedaron solos, se miraron a los ojos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sucumbieron a los deseos carnales y se entregaron mutuamente. Sin embargo, esa no fue la primera vez que Bestla le sería infiel a su esposo. Muchas veces más se entregaron, sin miramientos. En la cocina del palacio, en los jardines, en el bosque, incluso en la habitación que Bestla compartía con su esposo. _

_No pasó mucho tiempo para que Bestla se diera cuenta de que estaba embarazada. Aterrada, acudió al único que sabía era capaz de ayudarla, el famoso Señor de los Nibelungos. Sorteando toda clase de peligros, la diosa llegó ante él. _

– _Llevas en tu vientre un hijo bastardo – había dicho el Señor de los Nibelungos – Causarás la ruina de este mundo si Bor se entera de tu pecado – aun cuando no podía ver su rostro, Bestla tembló al escuchar la tétrica voz del hombre – Eso sería algo digno de ver._

– _Vine para evitar que eso suceda. Tú me ayudarás – el otro no respondió – Tengo el Don de la Profecía. Ocasionalmente tengo visiones del futuro. Esta vez he visto que me ayudarás, pero deberé pagar un alto precio._

_El Señor de los Nibelungos se acercó a Bestla sin quitarse la capucha que cubría su rostro. Colocó su mano sobre el vientre de la diosa y esta notó un cosquilleo en su interior. Sintió que sus ojos se cerraban y pronto no se dio cuenta de nada más. Cuando despertó, vio a la figura encapuchada sosteniendo un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. Se incorporó y vio a un bebé de cabello rojizo. El hijo bastardo que había engendrado con Laufey. Tuvo que parpadear para convencerse de que no estaba soñando. Aquel bebé le devolvía la mirada, una mirada violenta, que hizo que se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca. No podía ser real._

– _Crecerá odiándote. Hará de tu vida una pesadilla, te destruirá._

_Bestla sólo dio media vuelta y salió de la sucia caverna donde se encontraba el Señor de los Nibelungos. Se había deshecho de ese niño demonio, de aquel que ponía en peligro su existencia, y eso era todo lo que debía importarle en ese momento. Ya se preocuparía luego por el futuro._

– _Odín será el único de tus hijos que lo reconozca como "hermano". Además, Bor…_

– _Suficiente – ordenó la diosa, haciendo retumbar la pequeña caverna – Márchate a Vanaheim de una vez por todas. Cumpliste con tu misión, ahora desaparece de mi reino, desaparece de mi vida. _

– _Bestla, aun cuando quieras huir de mí, en tu mano yace la prueba eterna de nuestro pacto maldito – el hombre rió. Bestla miró su mano, un anillo de oro yacía en el dedo del corazón, de su mano izquierda._

– _Así que me has marcado con el Anillo Nibelungo – y Bestla desapareció._

– _Así que Loki… es un buen nombre, Bestla._

_Nadie supo jamás de la existencia de aquel niño llamado Loki. Es más, nadie nunca fue llamado de esa forma en todo Asgard. Nadie conoció jamás a una persona con aquel nombre, hasta el día en que un joven pelirrojo, de ojos oscuros, se presentó como candidato para unirse al ejército de Bor, que pronto entraría en guerra con el Reino Muspelheim. ¿Su nombre? Loki. _

_Loki era el más joven de todos los candidatos, pero pronto demostró ser muy superior incluso a los altos oficiales de Bor. Manejaba la espada, la lanza y el arco con gran maestría, tenía grandes habilidades como jinete y una extraordinaria fuerza física. Y, sin pensarlo dos veces, Bor lo convirtió en miembro de la primera división, comandada por su hijo Odín. Y entonces, aquello que jamás debía pasar, sucedió:_

– _Por fin te encontré, hermano – Loki dejó a un lado su lanza para mirar al hombre que se dirigía a él. Lo reconoció al instante, era tal y como su Maestro lo había descrito._

– _Así que lo sabía, Comandante – respondió el pelirrojo – Sin embargo, no es correcto que se dirija a mí de esa forma. Usted es el hijo del gran Bor y su esposa Bestla, el siguiente gobernante del Asgard. Un plebeyo como yo…_

– _Eres hijo de la mujer que me dio la vida – replicó Odín – No tenemos el mismo padre, pero, aún así, eres mi hermano, mi hermano menor. No sé quién sea tu padre, o los motivos que tuvo mi madre para borrar tu existencia de nuestra familia, pero…_

– _Guarda silencio – lo detuvo, al ver que Laufey estaba cerca y los observaba con gesto inquisidor. Le hizo un gesto a Odín, indicándole que lo siguiera y ambos se internaron en el bosque – No puedes ser tan imprudente, yo soy el secreto mejor guardado de tu madre, ¿imaginas lo que pasaría si el ejército se entera de que soy el hijo bastardo de su Señora?_

– _Asgard entraría en caos. Las leyes con respecto a la fidelidad son fuertes en este reino. Mi madre moriría decapitada y, su amante, él sería torturado hasta la muerte. _

– _Francamente, no me importa lo que pueda sucederle a esa mujer, mucho menos a su amante. Aunque, ese sujeto es tan incompetente que no me explicó cómo es que no ha muerto en batalla – Odín lo miró, confundido – Olvídalo. Es mejor mantener esto en secreto, hasta que llegue el momento apropiado._

– _¿El momento apropiado? – repitió Odín – ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

– _Nada importante – respondió Loki. Y, por primera vez, Odín sintió verdadero miedo. No tenía palabras para explicarlo, sólo se sentía turbado por la forma en que la "locura" deformaba las facciones del menor._

– _S-Sabes… mi padre está considerando adoptarte – Loki arqueó una ceja – Sí, dice que le gustaría poder llamarte "hijo"._

– _Lo ha hecho, un par de veces – respondió con indiferencia._

– _No me refiero a eso. Hablo de la verdadera ceremonia, ya sabes, compartir una copa del mejor vino de la temporada y pronunciar el juramento._

– _Oh._

– _¿Es todo lo que puedes decir? – replicó Odín, decepcionado – Podrías al menos fingir que te alegras – Loki no respondió – Escucha Loki, imagino que debió ser muy duro, vivir todos estos años por tu cuenta, por eso quisiera que nos des esta oportunidad, queremos convertirnos en tu familia, quiero poder llamarte "hermano" delante de todos, sin miedo._

– _¿Por qué? – preguntó Loki – ¿Por qué yo? Tu vida es perfecta, tienes una familia perfecta, además tienes dos hermanos, ¿por qué tu fijación con tu medio hermano, el bastardo?_

– _Porque eres el único que me comprende. El único con quien puedo ser yo, sin miedo._

– _¿El único al que puedes contarle que estás enamorado de Frigg? – Loki sonrió, al ver la forma en que Odín se sonrojaba – Frigg es una mujer peligrosa, además tiene mal carácter, no entiendo cómo puedes estar interesado en ella – antes de que Odín replicara, Loki continuó – Pero, con tu frágil carácter, creo que ella sería el complemento perfecto para ti, cuando te conviertas en el gobernante de Asgard._

– _Eso aún está lejos._

– _¿Conquistar a Frigg? ¡Claro que no! Si quieres puedo ayudarte._

– _¡No me refería a eso! – exclamó un Odín aún más sonrojado – Loki, eres un…_

– _¡Alteza! – Odín se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas._

– _Ah eres tú, Laufey, ¿qué sucede? – al instante, los ojos de Loki se clavaron en el recién llegado, que no pudo evitar temblar – ¿Laufey? _

– _D-Disculpe, e-es sólo que – el hombre carraspeó – Olvídelo, no es nada. Sólo venía a decirle que su padre requiere su presencia en el palacio de inmediato y también la del joven L-Loki – Odín sonrió ampliamente._

– _Enseguida iremos, gracias Laufey – el aludido inclinó levemente la cabeza – Vámonos, Loki._

_Loki bebió un último sorbo de agua del río y siguió a Odín. Su aterradora mirada, aquella que le mostró a Odín por un instante, se clavó en Laufey. El hombre se quedó inmóvil, con un gesto de genuino terror dibujado en su rostro. Loki siguió entonces su camino y, cuando hubieron llegado a la entrada del palacio, Laufey colapsó. Estaba muerto. Nunca nadie supo la verdad de su muerte. ¿El diagnóstico? Muerte por causas naturales, la primera en su tipo._

_Ahora, en cuanto Odín y Loki entraron en el palacio, Bor hizo que ungieran sus cuerpos con los mejores aceites y que vistieran sus cuerpos con los mejores ropajes. Luego, fueron guiados al comedor principal, donde un magnífico banquete los esperaba. Bor y Bestla estaban a la cabeza, acompañados por sus hijos Vili y Ve, y otros miembros importantes de la corte. Por orden de Bor, Odín se sentó al lado de su madre, y Loki, al lado de Bor. El rostro de Loki denotaba inquietud. Entonces, Bor se puso de pie y pronunció estas palabras:_

– _Hoy, celebramos el "nacimiento" de un nuevo hijo. Me gustaría pensar que se trata de mi "hijo pródigo", uno que había estado perdido y ahora ha regresado a mi lado. Siempre quise que mi familia fuera muy grande, no puedo quejarme, tengo tres maravillosos hijos y una esposa fantástica, pero soy un hombre ambicioso y siempre quiero más. "Quiero otro hijo", le dije hace tiempo a Bestla, pero, nos dimos cuenta de que el Destino decía que Tres serían nuestros descendientes, y que si en algún momento íbamos en contra de Los Designios del Cielo, una gran desgracia caería sobre esta la Casa de Bor. Sin embargo, yo siempre he dicho que las profecías pueden equivocarse, por eso digo que mi hijo pródigo ha regresado y se encuentra sentado a mi lado – Loki parpadeó, confundido – Loki, ¡levanta tu copa y brinda conmigo! Y que todo el mundo sepa que, a partir de ahora, ¡eres mi hijo! – con mano temblorosa, Loki levantó su copa, bebieron y pronunciaron el juramento:_

"_Del fruto de la vid habré de beber,_

_Para sellar este pacto,_

_Pacto que sólo puede ser roto con sangre,_

_Sangre de la muerte, sangre del caos,_

_Para que el cielo sea testigo,_

_De lo que se pacta a sus pies"_

_Bor abrazó a Loki, sus ahora hermanos lo secundaron, pero su madre permaneció distante, con la mirada baja. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que rencontrarse con su destino. El miedo se reflejó en su rostro, cuando se dio cuenta de algo que hasta ahora había pasado desapercibido: el anillo de oro que brillaba en el dedo del corazón de la mano derecha de su esposo. Bestla se puso de pie de golpe, provocando que su copa manchara el mantel con el vino, rojo como la sangre. Los presentes la miraron, preocupados._

– _¿Se encuentra bien, mi Señora Bestla? – preguntó Loki, preocupado. Bestla tembló cuando sintió la mano de Loki posarse sobre su hombro – Quiero decir, Honorable Madre – y entonces, la diosa no pudo más y, aterrorizada, se desmayó en brazos de su hijo._

_Bestla se recuperó y tuvo que aprender a convivir con Loki, el hijo que había rechazado cuando estaba en su vientre. No soportaba quedarse a solas con él. Le temía. Tenía miedo de su hijo, como nunca antes le había temido a algo. Y, finalmente, llegó el día en el que pudo respirar tranquila. Sus hijos se marchaban a la guerra, una gran batalla entre el reino de Asgard y el reino oscuro de Helheim, que empezaba a tomar fuerza, al mando de un gobernante aún desconocido. Bestla rogaba porque Loki encontrara la muerte en aquella batalla._

_Pero, a pesar de que la guerra fue cruel y sus ejércitos habían perdido a muchos miembros, sus cuatro hijos regresaron, sanos y salvos. Y por supuesto que esto incluía a Loki. Pronto Bestla se dio cuenta de que tenía algo más que temer: Odín y Loki habían forjado una sólida relación de hermandad. Solían salir a beber juntos cuando regresaban de una batalla. Reían juntos, celebraban juntos, combatían juntos, imparables los dos unidos, como verdaderos hermanos. Bestla temía que el odio de Loki fuera dirigido a Odín, sucesor de su marido. _

_Pero Loki nunca mostró señales de querer atentar contra el reino y, poco a poco, Bestla se fue acostumbrando. Aún no soportaba estar cerca de él, aún mostraba rechazo a un simple roce, jamás le demostró afecto, pero aprendió a vivir con él, bajo el mismo techo. Loki, poco a poco, dejó de acercarse a ella. Se convirtió en un hombre independiente, que sólo se reunía con su padre para tomar una copa, muy de vez en cuando. Bor comenzó, gradualmente, a alejarse de él, a volverse frío con él. A Loki eso no le importaba. Pero a Odín sí. Más de una vez discutió con sus padres, por su actitud hacia su hermano, pero Bor y Bestla siempre lo ignoraban. Odín incluso comenzó a notar cierta tensión entre sus padres, cierta frialdad en la forma en que se hablaban._

_Y, para Loki, esta fue la señal que le indicó que "la función estaba a punto de comenzar"._

_Odín se había comprometido con Frigg y esa noche se celebró una fiesta por todo lo alto en Asgard. La comida y la bebida fluían, y pronto Bestla y Bor parecieron olvidar sus diferencias. Odín no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a sus padres bailar, con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Pero, esa era tan sólo una imagen falsa, para cuidar las apariencias._

– _Siempre lo sospeché, ¿sabes? – decía Bor – Pero como suelo ser paranoico, decidí ignorarlo. Fue hasta que el pelirrojo apareció aquí que me di cuenta de que todos estos años había estado en lo cierto. Sabes bien cómo castigamos la infidelidad en Asgard, ¿cierto, Bestla?_

– _No tienes pruebas – replicó Bestla, con voz firme._

– _¿Te parece que necesito más pruebas que ese sujeto que está allá? – señaló a Loki, que caminaba entre la multitud para llegar al centro del salón, donde estaban Odín y Frigg._

– _¿Me permiten su atención, por favor? – Bor y Bestla se separaron. Pronto toda la atención se concentraba en Loki – Gracias. Quisiera hacer un anuncio importante, ahora que estamos todos aquí reunidos, celebrando el compromiso de mi hermano Odín. Bueno, en realidad, quisiera contarles una pequeña historia._

"_Había una vez un próspero reino. Los gobernantes eran justos y tenían una hermosa familia. Tres hijos varones, fuertes y de elegante porte. La familia perfecta a los ojos de su gente y de los reinos vecinos. Hasta que, la reina decidió que necesitaba algo de acción. Así que, aburrida de la misma rutina con su esposo, conoció a un hombre. Él era apuesto, de cabello rojo como el fuego y la reina no pudo evitar sentirse atraída hacia él._

_Un día, en medio de la guerra, se encontraron, solos en una pequeña tienda donde la reina curaba a los enfermos. Y, fue así como, sucumbiendo a sus deseos más primitivos se entregaron. Luego, regresaron a sus vidas y acordaron hacer como si nada hubiera pasado; pero ambos sabían que era imposible, y se entregaron una y otro y otra vez. Y, como era de esperarse, la reina quedó embarazada de su amante. _

_Asustada, temiendo que descubrieran su secreto y la mataran, se deshizo del hijo bastardo que llevaba en su vientre, y regresó a su vida cotidiana. Supuso que el bebé había muerto y que podría vivir tranquila. Pero, oh, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio aparecer a su hijo, ya crecido, en su palacio. _

_El muchacho era tan buen guerrero que su esposo enseguida lo admitió en su ejército. Todos lo aceptaban y pronto, el rey lo adoptó como su hijo, sin saber que se trataba del hijo de su esposa y su amante. Amante que el muchacho ya se había encargado de matar. Porque el muchacho se había prometido eliminar a todos aquellos que lo habían desterrado y le había arrebatado lo que por derecho le correspondía. _

_Y, ese muchacho, luego de tomar su lugar en la familia, de causar discordias entre sus miembros, supo que la hora de la venganza había llegado" – añadió esto último con una siniestra mirada._

_Bor y Bestla sintieron las miradas de todos los invitados sobre ellos. Nadie comprendía la actitud de Loki, ni siquiera Odín, que trató de acercarse a su hermano, pero, antes de que pudiera preguntar, Loki continuó:_

– _Pero, qué tontería, ¿cierto? ¿Qué es una historia sin los nombres de sus protagonistas? – Bestla miró a Loki, con ojos desorbitados – ¡Contemplen pues, a la mujer que intentó asesinar a su propio hijo, la Reina Bestla! – la sala se quedó en completo silencio – ¡Contemplen ahora el rostro del amante de su reina!_

_Las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par, al tiempo que un monstruoso gigante entraba, halando unas cadenas, atadas a las muñecas de un hombre pelirrojo, cubierto de sangre y lodo: Laufey. Los gritos de terror que había provocado el gigante cesaron cuando Loki pronunció el nombre del hijo bastardo de la reina:_

– _¡Y finalmente, el nombre del muchacho de la historia es: LOKI!_

_Después de escucharlo, Bor entró en cólera y batalló a muerte con su esposa. Ambos perecieron y el caos se sembró en Asgard. Loki partió a su nuevo reino, aquel que había gobernado desde las sombras, el Helheim. Pronto, los reinos vecinos, aprovechándose del caos y la muerte de los gobernantes de Asgard, decidieron atacar. Vinieron épocas oscuras para Asgard, hasta que la figura de Odín surgió, como un faro de luz entre las sombras. Y la era de la unificación comenzó._

_Pero pronto Odín se dio cuenta de que ser el regente supremo estaba lleno de desafíos, problemas y traiciones. Temía tomar decisiones equivocadas, que afectaran la estabilidad que había conseguido tras la guerra de Mil Días. La presencia de Frigg le brindaba confort, pero seguía sintiendo que algo le faltaba, le faltaba hablar con alguien que de verdad lo comprendiera y, desafortunadamente, Frigg aún no era ese alguien. Quizás porque siempre había dependido de su medio hermano._

_Así, desesperado, una vez caminó sin rumbo durante siete días. Hasta que llegó a las fronteras con el reino de Loki, el Helheim. Vio que un niño rubio se acercaba a él. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y estaba lastimado. Compadeciéndose, Odín se acercó al niño, queriendo auxiliarlo, pero el pequeño sacó un cuchillo y se lo colocó cerca del cuello._

– _Algún día, esa bondad te matará, estúpido hermano menor – Odín se sobresaltó. Sólo había alguien que se dirigía a él de esa manera._

– _T-Tú – el niño retiró el cuchillo y retrocedió un par de pasos, cruzando los brazos._

– _No has cambiado nada – suspiró – Creí que Frigg sería una buena influencia para un indeciso como tú, pero veo que me equivoqué. Ya deja de poner esa expresión tan patética, soy yo – la figura del niño fue remplazada por la de Loki. Era tal y como lo recordaba, salvo por su cabello, que ahora era castaño._

– _Loki… ¿cómo es que…?_

– _Odín, señor de Asgard, yo soy Loki, el Mago de las Mentiras y señor de Helheim. Estás en las fronteras de mis dominios y como tal, te considero un invasor, así que prepárate para combatir._

_Loki desenvainó su espada y le lanzó una estocada, que Odín pudo detener a duras penas con su lanza. Continuaron luchando, por horas, días, semanas, hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos. Sus poderes estaban parejos, así que terminó siendo un empate. Tendido en el suelo, Odín sonrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de forma sincera. Se sentía extrañamente renovado. Loki por su parte se sentía satisfecho, pues hacía mucho tiempo no disfrutaba tanto una batalla._

– _¿Se ha aclarado tu mente, Odín?_

– _Sí._

– _Bien. Ahora lárgate, antes de que vengan los guardias._

_Con cierta dificultad, debido a las heridas que cubrían su cuerpo, Odín se incorporó, recogió su casco y lanza, y se marchó. Miró de soslayo antes de desaparecer, sólo para darse cuenta de que el cuerpo de Loki había sido remplazado por la figura de una serpiente, que ágilmente se deslizaba por el camino, hasta perderse entre la maleza. _

_No fue la primera vez que se enfrentaron, mientras el reinado de Odín aún era próspero. Pero, conforme pasó el tiempo, los enfrentamientos se hicieron cada vez menos frecuentes. Al menos mil años habían pasado desde la última vez que se vieron las caras para combatir, hasta ese día, cuando, rememorando su juventud, sus armas chocarían de nuevo._

_Flashback End_

Loki dejó escapar una fría risotada, al tiempo que desenvainada su espada negra, Lugh. Lugh era el arma más famosa del "bajo mundo", cubierta de óxido, y sangre seca de los enemigos de su dueño.

– Esta será la última vez que nos enfrentemos – dijo Loki – ¿Quién será el ganador en esta ocasión? ¿Quién será capaz de romper el desempate? ¿O acaso ambos pereceremos aquí? – Odín negó con la cabeza.

– Sabes que no puedo morir, no aún – y dicho esto, se abalanzó sobre su hermano, con la lanza Gungnir preparada para desplegar todo su poder.

Estas dos inmensas energías colisionaron, dejando un rastro de destrucción a su alrededor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Asgard.**

Ya se le había vuelto costumbre visitar ese lugar, cuando esta triste o confundida. ¿Qué tenía ese lugar que lograba tranquilizarla? Pues eso era algo que Fler no sabía, pero, francamente, poco le importaba en ese momento. Las cosas se habían vuelto bastante complicadas, con todas las revelaciones recientes, con el regreso de Hagen. Hagen. Su imagen llegó a su cabeza y la joven no pudo evitar el dejar escapar un suspiro. Sentía un extraño cosquilleo cuando lo veía, pero aún no lograba comprender de qué se trataba.

Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar, ya que un fuerte cosmos se hizo sentir. Alarmada, Fler se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. No parecía haber nadie cerca, salvo por, se dio cuenta, un hombre de largos cabellos aguamarina. Fler no fue capaz de distinguir de quién se trataba, ya que su rostro iba cubierto por una máscara. El hombre volteó hacia ella y caminó con paso firme, diciendo:

– Princesa Fler de Asgard, estoy aquí para escoltarla al Olimpo, como invitada de honor de mi Gran Señor – la chica parpadeó, confundida.

– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó.

– Soy uno de los Arcángeles del gran Zeus, mi nombre es Camus de Sadalsuud – y le dedicó una leve reverencia.

– Lamento tener que declinar su oferta, joven mensajero.

– Pensé que diría eso, princesa Fler – ante ellos apareció la elegante figura de la diosa Afrodita – Es por eso que he venido preparada – detrás de Afrodita aparecieron seis mujeres. Vestían ligeras armaduras plateadas, a juego con los también ligeros ropajes color salmón.

– ¿Ha venido a matarme? – preguntó Fler, que, para su propia sorpresa, no tenía miedo. La diosa negó con la cabeza.

– Lamento que mi escolta haya causado malos entendidos – dijo – Zeus insistió en que Camus me acompañara y ellas son mis Cortesanas, encargadas de protegerme, desde la época del mito, es por eso que siempre están a mi lado – Fler no respondió – No, yo simplemente he venido para llevarla con Zeus, él está ansioso por tener una charla con la hermosa protegida de Freyja.

– ¿Conmigo? No lo comprendo. El señor Zeus está interesado en mi hermana Hilda. Honorable Afrodita, no tiene que fingir, pues nosotros conocemos las verdaderas intenciones de su señor. Si él quiere llevarse a mi hermana es porque…

– Entiendo – respondió – Pero no crea que lo que digo es una mentira, Zeus en verdad desea hablar con usted y eso es porque usted tiene la llave para salvar a esta tierra – Afrodita se dio cuenta de que finalmente había captado la atención de la mujer, y continuó – Me parece que ni siquiera ustedes conocen toda la verdad. Bueno, no se supone que esto deba saberse pero, dadas las circunstancias, creo que puedo contarle cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones de Zeus. ¿Me escuchará? – Fler asintió – Bien, verá, la historia inicia de la siguiente manera:

"Zeus es el dios supremo para los griegos. Ascendió al trono luego de derrocar a su padre Crono, junto con sus hermanos. Fue entonces cuando el mundo quedó dividido: Zeus en el cielo, Poseidón en los mares y Hades en el Inframundo. Equilibrio perfecto. Zeus se casó con su hermana Hera y tuvieron descendencia. Pero, Zeus nunca fue un hombre fiel. Tuvo incontables amantes, mortales y diosas, lo que provocó la ira de su esposa.

Así, desde la misma época del mito, la historia narra diversos intentos de derrocar a Zeus, con Hera a la cabeza. Todos infructuosos. Durante tiempos inmemoriales, la jerarquía de dioses que inició con Zeus ha mantenido el mundo en orden. Un orden que, si bien precario, ha permitido la paz en la Tierra. Esto, hasta que un oscuro secreto se reveló.

– ¿Se refiere a la razón por la cual el señor Zeus está tras mi hermana? – Afrodita asintió – Esta tras ese poder que ella esconde, un poder que ni siquiera ella misma comprende. Sabemos que es la primogénita de Odín, la comandante de las valquirias y…

– Me temo, princesa Fler, que ustedes aún desconocen toda la verdad – hizo una pausa – Y para que pueda confiar en mí y acompañarme al Olimpo, tendré que contárselo. Verá, existe un poder que, hasta hace poco, estaba más allá de nuestro entendimiento. Un poder similar a aquel que le dio origen al mundo. Sin embargo, una fuerza mayor decidió que ese terrible poder debía ser separado. Esta energía suprema se dividió en tres entes.

"El primer ente, los guardianes del fuego: el fuego sagrado que resguarda al Olimpo le fue entregado, primero, al titán Prometeo, después, a virgen guerrera Hestia. Ambos han estado siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Zeus, ya que el mal uso de estos poderes podría provocar una catástrofe. El segundo ente, está más allá de nuestras fronteras y se trata de los fundadores del mundo nórdico, pero supongo que usted conocerá esa historia mucho mejor que yo."

Fler se quedó pensativa, hasta que de pronto recordó algo que había leído una vez en un antiguo libro, acerca de los llamados Padres Nórdicos, dos misteriosos seres, luz y oscuridad, que, al chocar sus energías, habían resultado en el mundo como la mitología nórdica lo explicaba. La rubia le hizo una seña a Afrodita para que continuara.

– Bien, según nuestras investigaciones, uno de los fundadores se hizo conocer como "El Señor de los Nibelungos". Nunca nadie supo quién era en realidad y su nombre y hazañas fueron borrados de la historia. Se dice que el Señor de los Nibelungos representaba a la oscuridad. La representante de la luz, era una mujer a la que él siempre llamó "hermana menor". Sobre ella en cambio quedan algunos registros escritos que indican que tenía la facultad de renacer en distintas eras, bajo distintos nombres y circunstancias.

"Esta criatura de luz renació con todo su esplendor como la hija mayor de Odín, una valquiria. Peleó valerosamente contra muchos de los nuestros, principalmente contra Poseidón. Cuando finalmente dejó atrás su nombre de "valquiria", renació como una sacerdotisa, la representante de Odín en la Tierra. Ella, una de las "fundadoras", – Fler se quedó atónita – el segundo ente y la pieza maestra para alcanzar la paz.

Como podrá comprender, el poder de la fundadora y el poder de Zeus provienen de mundos opuestos. Tan distintos, pero a la vez tan complementarios. ¿Puede imaginarse, princesa, cuál sería el resultado de la unión de esos poderes?"

– La unión de esos poderes… lo único que puedo pensar para que eso sea posible es… ¡No me diga que…!

– En efecto: descendencia. Es decir, un hijo, nacido de la unión de esos poderes. El mundo como lo conocemos ha entrado en caos con la Antarsía de Hera. Sólo esa descendencia podrá traer de nuevo el orden a la Tierra.

La rubia princesa de Asgard negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. No lo comprendía, más bien no quería comprenderlo, no quería aceptarlo. Así que eso era lo que Zeus quería: un hijo. Tener un hijo con su hermana. No, eso no podía permitirlo. Hilda había jurado mantenerse virgen hasta el día prometido, aquel señalado por la profecía de Hermond. Y claramente la profecía no señalaba a Zeus como aquel que se quedara con el tesoro de su hermana. Tenía que hacer algo.

– El tercer ente, ¿cuál es?

– Sangre – Fler parpadeó confundida – Sacrificios dobles. Los guardianes de nuestro fuego sagrado y las diosas más importantes y poderosas dentro de la mitología nórdica. Creo que no tengo que explicarle de quiénes estoy hablando.

– Frigg… Freyja… – respondió Fler, casi mecánicamente – No puede ser… La gran Frigg… Además, lo que pretende Zeus es… ¿sacrificarme también? ¿Me está pidiendo que vaya al Olimpo y muera, si es que quiero salvar a mi hermana?

– Le estamos pidiendo que tome el lugar de la princesa Hilda y se convierta en uno con el señor Zeus. Queremos que suba al Olimpo y tome el lugar de Atena entre nosotros. Préstele su poder a Zeus y será capaz de proteger todo aquello que es importante para usted.

– ¿Cómo sé que puedo fiarme de usted? – replicó la joven.

– Venga conmigo al Olimpo y converse con Zeus – respondió – Podrá meditar bien su decisión luego, le aseguro que no le obligaremos a nada. Sólo tenga esto en cuenta, de su decisión depende el futuro de esta tierra.

Fler apretó los puños. Sentía el peso de una enorme responsabilidad caer sobre sus hombros. Había algo más tras las palabras de Afrodita, de eso estaba segura. Tenía que estar segura de tomar la decisión correcta, ahora todo dependía de ella. Levantó la mirada al cielo y lo vio oscurecerse. A su alrededor, la nieve que solía cubrir el bosque comenzaba a desvanecerse lentamente, debido al poder de Hera, supuso.

Afrodita permanecía en silencio, evaluando el efecto que sus palabras tenían en la joven valquiria. Su instinto le decía que podría conducirla al Olimpo sin problemas, pero algo en el aire le decía que debía ser precavida, nunca se sabía cuándo las guardianas de la princesa se darían cuenta de su presencia o, en su defecto, de la ausencia de su protegida.

– No creo que pueda partir al Olimpo – dijo finalmente Fler – sin una prueba fehaciente de que todo lo que me ha dicho es verdad. Si acepto, debo estar segura de que mi hermana podrá vivir en paz, de que la Tierra estará en paz y que la guerra que planean ambos bandos se detendrá.

– Temo que no puedo ofrecerle más que mi palabra, joven princesa – dijo – Es su decisión confiar en mí o no – Afrodita le tendió su mano a Fler. La rubia extendía lentamente su brazo, pero no llegó a hacer contacto con la mano de la diosa, ya que…

– ¡Garra de Fafner!

Apareció ante ellos una mujer con armadura de plata. Se quitó el casco, dejando ver su rostro con claridad. El viento meció su corto cabello rubio y sus ojos resplandecieron con furia. Su veloz ataque, dirigido a Afrodita, había sido detenido por una mujer de largo cabello blanco y ojos rojizos, la capitana de las Cortesanas de Afrodita, Harmonía.

– ¡V-Vor! – exclamó Fler, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su guardiana.

– ¿Se encuentra bien, princesa? – preguntó, preocupada. Fler asintió – Qué alivio, parece que llegué a tiempo. Por favor, no se separe de mí, la protegeré con mi vida.

– ¡Pero qué noble! – dijo Harmonía, burlona – Y dices que llegaste a tiempo, sí, has llegado a tiempo para ¡morir!

– Harmonía, retrocede, por favor – ordenó Afrodita – Princesa Fler, creo haberle dicho que no estaba aquí para pelear. Tan sólo quiero saber si aceptará mi petición de acompañarme al Olimpo, de otro modo, procederemos con nuestros planes originales – Fler agachó la cabeza.

– ¡No puedes venir aquí a darle órdenes, arrogante diosa griega! – espetó Vor, encolerizada – ¡Voy a enseñarles a respetar esta tierra! ¡Garra de Faf…!

– ¡Vor, detente! – Fler se interpuso entre el ataque de Vor y Afrodita. La guerrera de Kochab Alfa tuvo que contener su ataque para no lastimar a su señora.

– ¡Señorita Fler! ¡Qué…!

– ¡Es suficiente, Vor! – exclamó – ¡No pelearemos contra Afrodita! – Fler no le dio oportunidad a la guerrera para replicar y se volteó hacia Afrodita – Quiero que por favor me lleve ante Zeus. Quiero conversar con él y entonces seré capaz de tomar una decisión.

– Es una mujer comprensiva. Después de todo, es la reencarnación de la misma Sigrdrifa. Marchémonos cuanto antes.

Fler asintió y caminó hacia la diosa. No obstante, sin darse cuenta y con una velocidad increíble, Camus se colocó detrás de ella y, haciendo danzar sus cristales congelados a su alrededor, la dejó inconsciente. El arcángel la tomó delicadamente en sus brazos y subió al carruaje, detrás de Afrodita.

– ¡Esperen! – gritó Vor, levantando el puño, dispuesta a atacar.

– Es inútil, no puedes contra mí – replicó Harmonía – ¡Tormenta Amazónica!

Pero los poderosos rayos de Harmonía no lograron lastimar a Vor, ya que las seis guerreras restantes aparecieron justo a tiempo para desviar el ataque de la Cortesana. La guerrera de Kochab Alfa abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

– Imprudente – espetó Helena de Pherkad Beta – Siempre has sido una imprudente, Vor. ¿Y se supone que tú eres nuestra líder?

– Oh, ¿será siete contra uno entonces? – dijo Harmonía, con una leve sonrisa. La Cortesana se preparó para atacar nuevamente, pero una mujer de cabello corto y rizado la detuvo – Hipólita…

– Regresa al Olimpo con nuestra señora – habló la mujer que respondía al nombre de Hipólita – y protégela. Nosotras nos encargaremos de esto rápidamente.

– Tienes muchas agallas al decir eso, mujer – la retó Tarja – Ya veremos qué es lo que pueden hacer.

– Hagamos esto rápido, o pronto se darán cuenta de nuestra presencia – dijo Hipólita a sus compañeras – Mientras el poder de nuestra gran señora Afrodita permanezca en este lugar, tendremos la ventaja.

– ¡Philopannyx! – exclamaron las Cortesanas al unísono. De repente, todo se oscureció. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento comenzó a girar alrededor de las guerreras de Asgard.

– ¡Maldición! – gritó Vor – ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!

– ¡Andvari, piensa en algo para sacarnos de aquí! – exclamó Milenka, pero la aludida no respondió – ¡Oye, Andvari!

– Nos separamos de ella en cuanto encontramos a la princesa Fler – explicó Ekaterina.

– Maldita sea, debí suponer que era igual a su hermano – replicó Vor – Es una traidora.

– Cuida tus palabras, Vor – añadió Svetlana – No es el momento para hacer ese tipo de acusación, tenemos que pensar cómo salir de esta prisión de oscuridad.

– Déjame intentarlo – dijo Tarja – ¡Mensajero del Dolor! – el poderoso puño de Tarja golpeó contra la prisión oscura, pero su ataque le fue reflejado y fue lanzada con fuerza hacia atrás.

– Lucha eterna entre luz y oscuridad – se escuchó la voz de Andvari, desde fuera de la prisión – El Cantar de los Nibelungos – al instante, la esfera de oscuridad cedió y las guerreras vieron la luz nuevamente.

– ¡Dónde se supone que estabas! – gritó Vor, sujetando a Andvari por el cuello. La mujer no se inmutó por el acto violento de su compañera y se limitó a explicar:

– Todas ustedes fueron afectadas por el cosmos helado de ese hombre llamado Camus. ¿No les sorprende haber sido derrotadas con tanta facilidad? – Vor desvió la mirada – Es porque eres demasiado impulsiva, Vor, nunca piensas las cosas antes de actuar. Sabes, en realidad no parece que fueras la contraparte de Siegfried – Vor le propinó una bofetada tan fuerte a Andvari que la chica cayó al suelo.

– Me gustaría que pudiera darle un último vistazo a su amada tierra congelada, honorable Sigrdrifa – dijo Afrodita, cuyo carruaje ya volaba por los cielos – Pero no podrá ser.

– ¡Princesa! – exclamaron las guerreras, al ver cómo el carruaje se alejaba cada vez más. Afrodita miró de reojo a Camus, que chasqueó sus dedos, causando que unos aros de hielo rodearan el cuerpo de las guerreras de Asgard, inmovilizándolas por completo.

– ¡Zarpazo de Lince Boreal! – exclamó Svetlana. Miles de haces de luz se desprendieron del cuerpo de la mujer, al tiempo que los aros de hielo comenzaban a ceder – ¡Sólo un poco más! ¡Un poco más! – se animó, despidiendo su poder nuevamente, pero esta vez, las Cortesanas de Afrodita volvieron a lanzarse contra ellas.

– Tormenta Amazónica – el inmenso cosmos de Hipólita dejó tendidas en el suelo a las siete guerreras de Asgard – Hora del golpe final – declaró, elevando sus cosmos – Pueden despedirse de este mundo ahora.

– ¡Es suficiente!

Afrodita, que ya se estaba alejando, internándose entre las nubes, se volteó lentamente al reconocer al instante el poderoso cosmos que inundaba en ese momento el ambiente. La figura de Hilda, acompañada por su más fiel guerrero, Siegfried, apareció ante Hipólita, que ya se disponía acabar con las guerreras de Asgard. Hilda miró con rostro desafiante a la diosa griega del Amor y la Belleza.

– Entonces ella es la famosa princesa Hilda – dijo Camus – Con sólo contemplar el esplendor de su cosmos, puedo saber por qué el Gran Zeus ha puesto sus ojos en ella.

– Tenemos que irnos, Camus – el aludido asintió. Sin mover un solo dedo, Camus logró que un enorme remolino de agua los envolviera. El remolino desapareció instantes después, llevándose a Fler con ellos.

– ¡Fler! ¡Fler! – gritó Hilda, desesperada, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus blancas mejillas. La sacerdotisa se dejó caer en el suelo congelado, mientras Siegfried se arrodillaba a su lado, preocupado.

Lentamente, las guerreras de Asgard comenzaron a despertarse, doloridas. Vor fue la primera en incorporarse. Miró a su alrededor. No había rastro de su princesa, en cambio, la regente de Asgard yacía en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente la pérdida de su hermana, con el rostro oculto en el pecho de Siegfried.

– No merezco ser llamada "Alfa" – se lamentó Vor, golpeando el suelo con los puños – Jamás estaré a la altura de lo que mi armadura representa. Yo…

– No fue tu culpa, Vor – dijo un recién llegado Hagen, que apretó los puños tanto que sus manos habían comenzado a sangrar. Tras él, los demás guerreros comenzaron a aparecer – No fue tu culpa.

– ¡Cómo puedes decir eso! – replicó la guerrera Alfa – ¡Si no fuera tan incompetente, la princesa Fler…! – pero, una bofetada silenció a Vor.

– Señorita Hilda… – balbuceó un sorprendido Thor. Hilda miró a Vor con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

– Lo hizo para salvarnos – dijo Hilda en voz muy baja – Por nuestro bien, por mi causa, ella… ella… ¡Fler, eres una tonta! – gritó.

– ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? – preguntó Svetlana, abatida – ¿Deberíamos ir tras Afrodita?

– Eso sería un suicidio – replicó Alberich – No puedes ir territorio enemigo sin un plan – Vor le lanzó una mirada llena de odio – Además, ¿acaso alguna de ustedes sabe cómo llegar al dominio de Zeus? – ninguna respondió – E incluso si supieran cómo llegar, no crean que será tan fácil entrar.

– ¿Sugieres que abandonemos a nuestra señora a su suerte, como tú, traidor, lo hiciste con la señorita Hilda? – soltó Vor, con odio – Eres un maldito cobarde.

– Repite eso – la retó Andvari, elevando su cosmos, que comenzaba a descontrolarse.

– Cálmate, Andvari – dijo Alberich, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana menor. El gesto de Alberich hizo que Andvari simplemente guardara silencio.

– Señorita Hilda, estaré a su lado sin importar la decisión que tome – dijo Siegfried – Y estoy seguro que los demás piensan lo mismo. Sin embargo, hay algo en lo que Alberich tiene razón – admitió – No podemos lanzarnos a la guerra sin un plan.

– Tonterías – espetó Vor, corriendo apresuradamente hacia lo más espeso del bosque. Helena iba a ir tras ella, pero Hilda la detuvo.

– Necesita estar sola. Pero, es cierto lo que dice Alberich, además, creo que aún no estoy tan loca como para marchar a la guerra sin una estrategia – respondió la mujer – Vamos a prepararnos – miró al cielo – Porque hay una cosa que les puedo asegurar, iré al Olimpo personalmente y recuperaré a mi querida hermana. ¿Zeus quería una guerra? Pues una guerra es lo que va a tener.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nada más que muerte podía respirarse en aquella prisión. El aroma de la sangre, cadáveres y el fuego ardiente le indicaban al "visitante" o "residente" que se encontraba en la tenebrosa prisión del Helheim. Pero no se trataba simplemente de "la prisión de Helheim", se trataba nada más y nada menos que del nivel más bajo de esta prisión. Aquel donde la diosa Hela encerraba a aquellos a quienes quisiera torturar hasta la locura. Morada de villanos, de aquellos obligados a convertirse en juguetes de la perversa Hela, la prisión de la locura.

Celdas sucias, manchadas de sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Largas noches de tortura, gritos de desesperación. Todo esto aún hacía eco en las gruesas paredes de piedra de la prisión. Y, para una diosa como Frigg, se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera tortura. Sus días los había pasado entre la soledad y la oscuridad, hasta el día en que las gruesas puertas y barrotes de la entrada se habían abierto para dar la bienvenida a una persona.

Se trataba de un anciano de apariencia frágil. Su figura desgarbada, sostenida por un viejo bastón de madera casi podrida, era simplemente lastimera. El anciano fue encerrado tres celdas después de la que ocupaba Frigg y, durante tres días, no lo escuchó, en lo absoluto. Esto hasta que un día, el anciano gritó:

– ¡Mi vino! ¿Quién se ha robado mi vino? ¿Dónde está esa hermosa enfermera que debía encargarse de cuidar a este pobre viejo? ¡No puedo valerme por mí mismo, saben! ¡Estúpido, Zeus, niñito mimado!

Frigg había intentado hablarle, pero su voz no lo alcanzaba. La diosa pensó entonces que la edad lo había privado ya de algunos "privilegios" de los cuales los mortales gozaban en su juventud. Pero, a pesar de todo, Frigg agradecía la compañía. Más de una vez estuvo a punto de enloquecer. Hasta que finalmente sonrió cuando el anciano comenzó a contarle la historia de su discípulo a quien, por alguna razón, siempre llamaba "El Torpe Carnero Dorado".

Pero, la presencia de aquel anciano no era la única sorpresa que Frigg se llevaría. Sólo un par de días después, dos nuevos prisioneros habían sido llevados al nivel bajo de la prisión. El primero, notó, era una mujer de cabellos de fuego. Su cuerpo despedía un calor abrasador. Fue colocada en la celda de al lado, que había sido envuelta en una especie de burbuja protectora. Luego de percibir el calor que despedía el cuerpo de la diosa – porque estaba segura de que no podía ser otra cosa – comprendió a la perfección el por qué Zeus había tomado esa medida de precaución.

– ¿Estás seguro de que deberíamos dejarla al lado de Frigg, Saga? – preguntó un hombre de cabellera castaña a su compañero de hebras azuladas.

– Fueron órdenes de nuestro señor Zeus – respondió Saga – Pero Aioros, creo saber lo que estás pensando. No creo que sea simple casualidad que los cuatro estén reunidos en esta prisión.

Frigg levantó nuevamente la mirada. Notó entonces que el hombre llamado Saga cargaba a un joven, que no tendría más de quince años. El hombre abrió la celda que estaba enfrente de la suya y dejó al muchachito ahí, colocándole unas gruesas cadenas de oro en muñecas y tobillos, similar a la forma en que ella estaba aprisionada, salvo que sus esposas estaban hechas de diamante.

El día en que los arcángeles habían aprisionado a la diosa del cabello de fuego – Frigg aprendería más tarde que su nombre era "Hestia", la primogénita de los titanes – y al jovencito de quince años – el alegre Regulus, anteriormente caballero de Atena, resucitado por los poderes de Hela y Loki, para estar al servicio de Zeus – los cautivos no habían vuelto a ver ni un simple destello de luz.

– Estoy tan aburrido – se quejó Regulus por enésima vez – ¿Podrían repetirme por qué no hemos intentado salir de aquí? ¡Siento que han pasado mil años desde que me encerraron en esta molesta celda!

– Debemos esperar el momento adecuado – respondió el anciano, de nombre Shivá – Ustedes también pueden percibirlo, ¿no es así? – hizo una pausa, Regulus se quedó pensativo – La conexión entre el Helheim y los dominios de Zeus últimamente ha estado inestable. Pero, tomando en cuenta la situación actual, pronto eso dejará de importarle a Zeus y la vigilancia en este nivel de la prisión mermará.

– ¿Insinúas que mi hermano Zeus espera que intentemos escapar? – preguntó Hestia.

– No lo insinúo, estoy seguro de que así será – agregó Shivá.

– Impresionante, estás muy seguro de lo que dices – comentó Regulus – Y eso que pensé que eras un viejo inútil y pervertido cuando te conocí – Shivá rió y pronto Frigg y Hestia se contagiaron, riendo también.

– En verdad eres hijo de Ilias – Regulus abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

– ¿Conociste a mi padre, Ilias de Leo? – Shivá asintió.

– He visto más del mundo de lo que ustedes creen – dijo el anciano.

– Puedo darme cuenta de que no eres un mortal ordinario – añadió Frigg – Tu cosmos te delata, lo ha hecho desde que entraste a esta prisión la primera vez. ¿Quién eres en realidad, Shivá? – el anciano sonrió, antes de responder.

– En el pasado se me conocía como "El Alquimista Dorado". Conformé una de las primeras generaciones de caballeros que lucharon junto a la diosa Atena hace… bueno, hace mucho tiempo ya. Regulus, tal vez te des una idea de quién soy si te digo esto, una vez, hace tiempo, entrené a un hombre llamado Hakurei de Altar – Regulus abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes entonces? – preguntó. Pero, se sonrojó al instante, recordando las enseñanzas de su maestro Sísifo, acerca del respeto a sus mayores – Lo lamento, creo que me emocioné. Ya veo, entonces tú eres el Carnero Dorado Shivá. No puedo creer que conozca a una leyenda como tú – sus vivaces ojos brillaron con emoción.

– Ah, no es para tanto, joven león. Más importante, manténganse alerta, muy pronto será nuestra hora de actuar.

– ¿Cómo sabremos cuándo será el momento adecuado? – preguntó Hestia.

– En cuanto "ese hombre" llegue al Olimpo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tíbet, provincia de Kham.**

¿Preguntar a los lugareños? Sí claro. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a preguntarle a los lugareños por el paradero de ese misterioso hombre, del que no sabía más que su sobrenombre, si no podía encontrar a ninguna persona? Ya llevaba al menos tres horas caminando – era el tercer día – por un amplísimo valle y tenía la sensación de estar caminando en círculos. Allá donde alcanzaba su vista no veía más que montañas y más montañas. Y ya comenzaba a desesperarse. Después de todo, la paciencia no era una de las virtudes de Kardia.

– ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenía que enviarme a mí? – se decía, malhumorado – ¿Acaso no se fía de mí y por eso me quiere lejos? Rayos, estoy preocupado por mi madre, tengo una extraña sensación, espero que esté bien.

Así, el arcángel continuó caminando durante una hora más, hasta que por fin dio con un pequeño pueblo, a la orilla de un río. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver el agua, cristalina, que se le había negado por días ya. Sumergió sus manos en el líquido helado y se enjuagó la cara, para luego beber. Alivio. Pero, eso no iba a ser suficiente, pues su estómago ya exigía alimento. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se quitó la molesta capa y entró en el pueblo.

Se sorprendió al notar el aspecto de los lugareños, tan diferente al suyo. Así que esa era la diferencia entre los asiáticos y griegos. Incluso el olor de la comida era muy distinto, pero delicioso – según podía percibir – Pequeños puestos ubicados a ambos lados de la amplia calle principal ofrecían todo tipo de manjares que no había visto antes; otros en cambio, exhibían recuerdos y artesanías. Kardia era como un niño en una juguetería.

Entró en un pequeño puesto de comida y pidió todo lo que le sonó apetitoso del menú. En cuanto le sirvieron su comida – llenando toda la mesa de madera – comenzó a devorarlo todo. Delicioso, jamás había probado nada igual. El dueño del pequeño local sonrió ampliamente. Siempre era bueno ver que un extranjero disfrutaba la comida que tanto se esforzaba por preparar.

Pronto Kardia recordó el motivo por el cual había llegado hasta esa parte del mundo. Dejó a un lado los palillos y miró al anciano.

– Por cierto, anciano, estoy buscando a una persona y me dijeron que podía encontrarla en esta región, lo conocen como "Emperador de Jade" – el hombre no respondió, tan sólo miró a Kardia, con un dejo de sorpresa – Sé que ha de ser difícil encontrar a alguien así, pero no sé nada más sobre él. Aunque si no sabe nada…

– No, no es eso – respondió el anciano al fin – Lo que pasa es que hace no más de dos horas, un hombre muy parecido a usted vino y preguntó por el señor Chi You.

Kardia parpadeó, confundido. ¿Un hombre parecido a él? Bueno, el único en el que podía pensar en ese momento era en… ese hombre, aquel caballero de Atena contra el cual había luchado antes de enterarse de una de las más impresionantes verdades de su vida. Pero, no podía ser, ¿por qué Milo de Escorpio estaría buscando a ese hombre, el Emperador de Jade? Además, ¿quién era el Emperador de Jade en realidad? Sólo encontrarle le traería las respuestas.

– ¡Señor! ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a ese hombre? – preguntó Kardia.

– Minya Konka – dijo – Minya Konka es la montaña más alta de esta región. Puedes verla si miras por la ventana – Kardia asomó su cabeza y miró en la dirección que le indicaba el otro – El señor Chi You baja de vez en cuando al pueblo para curar a los enfermos, es un gran médico, y aún cuando, siendo un monje budista, de la más antigua tradición, debería permanecer en el monasterio, ha educado a sus estudiantes con un sentido de la solidaridad que rompe con todos los esquemas de esta sagrada religión. Se dice que es imposible llegar hasta donde está sin haber pasado una difícil prueba, sin embargo no estamos seguros de qué se trata, porque cada persona que lo intenta cuenta una historia diferente.

– Así que una prueba, suena interesante – la sonrisa de Kardia se ensanchó, lo que sorprendió aún más al anciano – Entonces todo lo que necesito es llegar a esa montaña, sencillo – se levantó – ¡Gracias por la comida, abuelo! – dejó el dinero sobre la mesa y abandonó el local. El dueño sonrió.

– Ese otro joven dijo lo mismo, qué curioso. Bueno, estoy seguro de que en esta ocasión, el señor Chi You se dejará ver.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Grecia, Santuario.**

Mu corrió hasta la entrada de su templo. Un cosmos perturbador acababa de aterrizar en el santuario. Era tan intenso que parecía divino. Entonces, se presentó ante él una mujer de porte elegante. Tenía el cabello rizado de color plateado y los ojos de un intenso color azul. Vestía una larga túnica blanca y una armadura en pecho y hombros, de color dorado con detalles de plata. En su mano lucía un báculo con la forma de una luna creciente.

La mujer contempló los alrededores del Santuario con un dejo de interés, antes de voltear sus fríos ojos hacia el caballero de Aries. Avanzó hacia el con paso elegante, antes de decir:

– Impresionante calidad la de tu armadura. No será fácil de romper. Y tampoco tu espíritu, por lo que puedo ver – Mu parpadeó, confundido.

– ¿Quién eres? Y, ¿qué haces en el Santuario de Atena?

– Calisto, líder de las Cazadoras de la señora Artemisa – respondió ella, con voz calmada – He venido a buscar al señor Prometeo – Mu trató de mostrar una mirada impasible – Sabemos que se oculta en este Santuario, no intentes engañarme, Mu de Aries – el aludido se sorprendió con el hecho de que la mujer conociera su nombre – Nada escapa a los Ojos de la Luna.

– No sé a qué te refieres – dijo Mu – No comprendo de dónde has sacado la idea de que Prometeo está en el Santuario – Calisto arqueó una ceja.

– Entonces, ¿podrías llevarme ante Atena? Me gustaría hablar con ella en persona.

– Lamento tener que denegar tu petición, pero en este momento nuestra diosa Atena no está disponible para recibir a nadie – Calisto suspiró.

– Ya veo. Tendrá que ser por las malas entonces – el báculo de Calisto se transformó en un pequeño colgante que se colocó en el cuello – Mi señora Artemisa, lamento tener que desobedecer sus órdenes.

Mu se colocó en guardia. Calisto pasó a su lado a gran velocidad. Cuando el caballero se dio cuenta, Calisto había desaparecido de su campo de visión; se volteó y se dio cuenta de que la cazadora estaba detrás de él. Intentó voltear para atacarla e impedirle el paso, pero en lugar de eso cayó de rodillas, escupiendo sangre por la boca. Intentó incorporarse, pero sentía su cuerpo muy dolorido.

– ¿Pero qué…?

– Admirable, tu armadura sigue intacta – dijo Calisto – Mas no puedo decir lo mismo de tu cuerpo, tomará al menos un par de horas para que puedas volver a moverte con libertad – y caminó hacia la salida de la casa de Aries.

– Espera – la detuvo Mu, sujetándola de la túnica, Calisto simplemente siguió su camino – ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?

– Ojo de Luna. Un haz de luz que atraviesa tu cuerpo con un dolor tan agudo que te paraliza por completo. Un ataque tan veloz que el enemigo no lo notará hasta que ha sido alcanzado por él – Mu intentó, nuevamente, incorporarse e impedir el avance de la cazadora – No te preocupes, no he venido por la cabeza de Atena, mi misión es llevar a Prometeo ante la señora Hera – y desapareció. Mu intentó nuevamente alcanzar a la mujer, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Suspiró, frustrado, pero confiando en sus compañeros que estaban más adelante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tíbet.**

Kardia finalmente llegó hasta el pie de la intimidante montaña Minya Konka. Volvió a bajarse la capucha de la capa y miró hacia arriba. Pronto se dio cuenta de que le era imposible ver la cima.

– ¿Qué supone que debo hacer ahora? ¿Escalar hasta la cima?

– Extranjero, ¿has venido en busca del Emperador de Jade? – Kardia volteó. Ante él aparecieron tres hombres con capucha, el más alto de los tres era el que había hablado.

– Así es. ¿Acaso ustedes me llevarán ante él? – preguntó. Los hombres rieron. Kardia frunció el ceño – ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

– Hace un par de horas vino un hombre muy parecido a ti – dijo el más alto – Tuvo exactamente la misma reacción que tú – se quitó la capucha, dejando ver su cabello negro y sus ojos verdes – Te guiaremos.

– Eso si puedes seguirnos el paso – añadió el otro, de cabello rojizo. Los tres hombres empezaron a ascender por la pared de la montaña de salto en salto. Gradualmente, los hombres incrementaron la velocidad, tanto que incluso a Kardia se le hizo difícil seguirles el paso.

Finalmente, después de lo que al arcángel de Antares se le hizo una eternidad, alcanzaron la cima de Minya Konka. Kardia se apoyó en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento, mientras que los tres hombres lucían perfectamente bien, como si el ascenso no los hubiera afectado en lo absoluto. El peli azul se extrañó del cansancio que sentía, aún habiendo pasado por un entrenamiento infernal para convertirse en caballero dorado. Incluso se sintió avergonzado de su "incompetencia". ¿Acaso haber regresado de la muerte le había afectado tanto?

– Interesante – dijo el tercer hombre, de cabello platinado – La mayoría caen incluso antes de alcanzar la tercera parte de la montaña. Así que hombres como tú existen, los llamados "caballeros", tal y como lo dijo el maestro Chi You.

– Ahora, ¿me llevarán ante él?

– Me parece que, antes de exigir, deberías presentarte – dijo el hombre de cabello negro.

– Es de cortesía decir tu nombre antes de preguntar el de alguien más – dijo Kardia – Como sea, me llamo Kardia.

– Nosotros somos los tres Monjes de la Balanza, discípulos del Maestro Chi You – respondió el de cabello negro – Mi nombre es Huang Di, mis compañeros son Xuan Di – señaló al de cabello rojizo – y Guan Yin – de cabello platinado.

– Somos los guardianes del Emperador de Jade – añadió Guan Yin – Y es nuestro deber guiar a aquellos que buscan la sabiduría del gran señor del Tíbet – Kardia sonrió, por fin lo llevarían ante aquel misterioso personaje – Sin embargo, al igual que el resto, debes pasar una prueba – el arcángel frunció el ceño.

– ¿Prueba? – los hombres asintieron.

– Tienes suerte, no hace mucho llegó un hombre, buscando también al maestro – agregó Huang Di – Alégrate, joven Kardia, al menos no tendrás que soportar ese infierno solo.

– Así es. Existen entonces menos probabilidades de que enloquezcas – concluyó Xuan Di, mientras los hombres se adelantaban, caminando hacia un oscuro bosque.

– Entonces, ¿de qué se trata esa prueba de la que hablan? – preguntó el peli azul, apurando el paso para no perder de vista a los tres monjes.

– Es bastante simple – respondió Xuan Di, deteniéndose en medio de una zona cubierta por inmensos árboles – Tendrás que soportar un día completo de nuestro riguroso entrenamiento – Kardia parpadeó, confundido, como queriendo decir "¿eso es todo?". Sonrió, pensando que pronto podría ver al famoso Emperador de Jade.

En ese momento, en medio de la quietud del bosque, se escuchó el rugido de un animal salvaje. ¿Un tigre, tal vez? Después… Golpes, patadas, árboles derrumbándose y… finalmente, el cuerpo de un hombre salió despedido hacia el claro donde se encontraban Kardia y los tres monjes. Tenía el largo cabello azulado cubierto de ramas y lodo. Varias heridas surcaban su cuerpo y tenía el traje de entrenamiento – aquel típico que usaban en Grecia los aprendices de caballero para entrenar – destrozado.

El "recién llegado" se incorporó lentamente, con el dolor surcando su morena faz. Kardia reconoció su rostro al instante.

– ¡Milo! – el aludido levantó la mirada, sacudiéndose el polvo del cabello.

– ¿Kardia? ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó, colocándose en guardia – ¿Has venido a luchar contra mí nuevamente? Te aseguro que no soy el mismo de antes, no te será tan fácil…

– Espera, espera, no he venido aquí para pelear – replicó – Sólo estoy en una… misión. He venido a buscar a ese a quien llaman Emperador de Jade. Además, tampoco soy el mismo de antes, "hermano" – Milo abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

– ¿Cómo es que…?

– Larga historia. No creo que tengamos tiempo para eso ahora – se volvió hacia los monjes – Entonces, ¿empezamos? – Huang Di sonrió ampliamente.

– Primero, tienes que derrotar a un tigre salvaje de la montaña – Kardia lo miró, confundido – Nuestro trabajo es mantenerlos alejados del pueblo, es por eso que los "domesticamos". Te aconsejo que empieces ahora, antes de que anochezca – miró a Milo – Milo, ve con Xuan Di, él te mostrará la siguiente fase del entrenamiento.

Milo asintió, siguiendo al monje, mientras Kardia se internaba en la espesura del bosque. Esta vez, sobrevivir se convertiría en una obligación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Santuario, Grecia. Cámara del Patriarca.**

Calisto había conseguido abrirse paso por las doce casas con gran facilidad. Se sentía decepcionada, ¿acaso esos eran los temibles caballeros dorados, aquellos que se hacían llamar los más poderosos entre los 88 que protegían a Atena? Decepción total. La mujer suspiró, recordando que los únicos que casi habían significado un reto fueron los guardianes de Leo y Virgo.

– ¿Qué acaso eso fue todo? – se dijo – Es increíble que haya conseguido llegar hasta aquí con tanta facilidad.

– Eso es lo que piensas – intervino entonces Seiya. Los caballeros de bronce aparecieron – No te dejaremos llegar adonde está Atena – añadió con tono desafiante.

– Lo que es increíble, – agregó Ikki – es que hayas conseguido llegar hasta aquí, cuando las doce casas de Zodiaco resguardan este lugar. Dime, ¿qué truco sucio usaste para derrotarlos, Calisto Ojos de Luna? – Calisto arqueó una ceja.

– Oh, ¿así que me conoces? Bueno, es muy admirable de ustedes el querer proteger a su señora – dijo – Pero, honestamente, ¿creen que ustedes, caballeros de bronce, podrán lograr lo que los caballeros de oro, los más fuertes, no pudieron?

– Parece que nos estás subestimando – agregó Hyoga – Hera nos subestima, enviando sólo a un enemigo al Santuario. No esperaba un primer movimiento por parte del bando de la Diosa Madre.

– Me parece que te has equivocado – replicó Calisto – El primer movimiento no lo ha realizado la señora Hera – los cinco caballeros se sorprendieron – En estos momentos, la princesa Fler de Asgard ya debe estar en las "garras" del dios Zeus.

– ¿Dijiste… la princesa Fler? – balbuceó Shun – ¿Qué sucedió en Asgard?

– Zeus está utilizando sus trucos sucios nuevamente – respondió la cazadora – Hará creer a todos en Asgard que puede usar a Fler para alcanzar sus objetivos, pero solamente la usará como señuelo para que Hilda ascienda al Olimpo, entonces la capturará.

Entonces, unos aros de hielo se arremolinaron en el cuerpo de Calisto, que ni siquiera se inmutó cuando la temperatura de la habitación descendió violentamente. Hyoga acercó su rostro al de la cazadora y preguntó, bruscamente:

– ¿Qué sucedió en Asgard? ¿Qué Fler está en manos de Zeus? ¡Imposible! – gritó – En Asgard se encuentran los guardianes de la Osa Mayor y Menor, jamás permitirían que Fler fuera secuestrada tan fácilmente.

– No tengo obligación de responder a ninguna de sus preguntas – replicó Calisto, liberándose fácilmente de las ataduras de hielo – Además, no creo que ustedes estén en posición de exigir nada.

En ese momento, un inmenso cosmos estalló. La puerta de la izquierda – que eran los aposentos de Atena – crujió con violencia, al tiempo que unos rayos de luz la agujereaban. Calisto dirigió sus ojos a la puerta.

– Así que ahí está ella. Qué lamentable, aún no es capaz de controlar sus poderes – suspiró – Bueno, supongo que nada puede hacerse, tendré que arriesgarme, pues necesito conversar con Atena.

– ¡No te lo permitiremos! – exclamó Shiryu, al tiempo que los cinco caballeros de bronce se colocaban enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de Atena – Vamos a enfrentarte, Calisto.

– Arriesgan sus vidas inútilmente – dijo la mujer – Entonces, atáquenme con todo su poder – extendió sus brazos y cerró los ojos, dispuesta a recibir los ataques.

– ¡Deja de subestimarnos! – gritó Seiya – ¡Cometa de Pegaso!

– ¡Alas Ardientes del Fénix!

– ¡Ejecución Aurora!

– ¡Tormenta Nebular!

– ¡Dragón Ascendente!

Los cinco cosmos se concentraron en un único ataque de gran magnitud. La misma habitación no era capaz de soportar la gran magnitud de aquellos poderes, por lo que las columnas comenzaron a derrumbarse. Los cinco caballeros de bronce entornaron la mirada, seguros de que sus ataques combinados habían logrado acabar con Calisto. Sin embargo, la cazadora seguía de pie ante ellos, intacta.

– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no le hicimos ni un solo rasguño? – se preguntó Seiya, sorprendido.

– Ya es suficiente, no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo – y, como había hecho en las doce casas, Calisto pasó entre los cinco muchachos, que cayeron al suelo, derrotados.

– Ninguno ha podido descifrar el secreto de tu técnica, Calisto Ojos de Luna – dijo la voz de Saori, desde el interior de la habitación. Poco a poco aquel abrasador cosmos iba perdiendo su agresividad – Es por eso que has podido derrotarlos tan fácilmente. Es similar a lo que sucedió en Asgard, ¿cierto?

– Parece que sabes mucho, a pesar de haber estado confinada a esta habitación, en soledad – dijo – Estoy segura de que sabes, incluso, a qué he venido.

– Así es. Pero, me temo que no puedo responder a tu pregunta.

La puerta de la habitación salió volando y chocó contra una columna, causando un gran estruendo. Una figura bañada en una brillante luz dorada caminó con paso lento pero seguro hacia la cazadora. Pronto los ojos de Calisto se encontraron con los de Atena, cuyo cuerpo aún estaba cubierto de heridas y, bajo sus ojos, las ojeras delataban lo mal que la había pasado, tratando de controlar los poderes que la Madre Tierra le había otorgado.

– Diosa Atena, no he venido a luchar, simplemente quiero saber dónde se esconde Prometeo.

– Te lo dije antes, no puedo responder a eso. Si debo luchar contra ti, entonces que así sea, Calisto.

– Levantar la mano contra un dios es un pecado mortal – Calisto hizo aparecer nuevamente su báculo – Sin embargo, todo esto lo hago en nombre de mi señora, la gran Artemisa. Atena, prepárate, porque no tendré compasión.

– No esperaba que la tuvieras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aún no estoy segura de si podré tener actualización en alguna otra de mis historias, o en esta misma, antes de que acabe el año, por eso me adelanto y les deseo un ¡Muy Feliz Año Nuevo! Mucha gracias a todos por el apoyo constante, se les aprecia mucho. Para quienes preguntan por Hyoga, irá haciendo una aparición un poco más significativa, pero no está pensado que tenga un papel "protagónico" en sí.

SMK :)


	13. Oscura Manipulación

Un poco más tarde de lo que había previsto, pero ya está listo el nuevo capítulo. En realidad, este capítulo se podría considerar una "transición", porque cada vez está más cerca "la hora de la verdad". En fin, espero que lo disfruten.

**Advertencia:** spoiler de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas.

**.**

**.**

"_Con el aire cálido que soplaba desde el sur empezó a derretir la escarcha y de las amorfas aguas surgió Ymir, un gigante de escarcha, el primero de todos los seres vivientes."_

_La Creación – Mitología Nórdica_

**.**

**.**

**Escena 13. Oscura Manipulación**

Odín abrió lentamente sus ojos y entornó la mirada. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose adónde, por todos los dioses, había ido a parar. El cuerpo le dolía increíblemente y pronto se dio cuenta de que no se podía mover. Ni un centímetro. Era como si estuviera…

– Encadenado en el infierno – Odín se sobresaltó al escuchar la tétrica voz de Loki – Bueno, creo que el término correcto sería "Tártaro".

Odín no contestó. No siquiera se volteó hacia su medio hermano para mirarlo. En vez de esto, recorrió con la mirada sus alrededores. El lugar donde habían ido a parar era realmente tétrico: un pozo húmedo, frío, sin nada más que oscuridad y el suave repicar de las gotas de agua, supuso. Allá adonde dirigiera sus ojos, no veía más que oscuridad. Forcejeó un poco y pronto se percató de las gruesas cadenas que rodeaban sus manos y tobillos.

Cuando una pequeña luz se encendió, – gracias a los poderes de Loki – Odín se percató de que su hermano había recuperado la apariencia con la cual lo conoció en el pasado. Cabello rojo desordenado y ojos oscuros. Sonrió en ese momento, sintiéndose realmente como un anciano, con sus cabellos de plata, a juego con el bigote y la escasa barba. Se fijó entonces; Loki se encontraba en peores condiciones que él. Alrededor de sus muñecas llevaba unas gruesas esposas de madera desgastada, sus pies, descalzos, estaban libres, pero llevaba un grueso "collar" alrededor de su cuello.

– Dijiste Tártaro, ¿cierto? – preguntó entonces Odín – Se parece a la parte más tenebrosa del Helheim, pero…

– Bueno, básicamente, el Tártaro vendría a ser el equivalente del Helheim – respondió Loki – El lugar más tétrico de todo el Inframundo Griego, gobernado por el dios Hades. Muchas historias aterradoras se cuentan sobre este lugar – Odín permaneció en silencio – Se dice que es la morada de un sujeto lleno de rencor hacia Zeus.

– Por lo que sé, hay muchos que le guardan rencor a Zeus – replicó – Yo personalmente me cuento entre ellos. Ahora, cambiando de tema, tu apariencia…

– Ah esto… pues parece que este collar hace que mis poderes enloquezcan, aunque no sé por qué.

Odín dejó de prestar atención a las palabras de su hermano, cuando sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Tembló cuando percibió un inmenso cosmos "caer" pesadamente sobre ellos. Sus uñas se enterraron en la tierra, mientras intentaba regular su respiración y tranquilizarse. Pocos entes en su mundo podían presumir de tener un cosmos tan gigantesco como aquel. Pero, la pregunta más importante en ese momento era, ¿a quién pertenecía tan impresionante cosmos? La respuesta vino segundos después, de labios de su hermano.

– Por fin aparece, el Señor de esta prisión, el Titán Crono – una fría risotada retumbó entonces en las paredes de piedra – Vaya, cuando salí de mi morada en el Helheim, jamás esperé tener tal honor, pero bueno, el Dios del Tiempo no tenía un cuerpo que se pueda materializar.

Aquel misterioso cosmos se hizo más poderoso, al tiempo que una helada y fuerte ráfaga de viento desordenaba sus cabellos y les impedía abrir sus ojos. Aquella presencia estaba enfadada. _Típico de Loki_, se dijo Odín, que no había movido ni un músculo, mucho menos pronunciado palabra alguna.

– Sabes mucho, mocoso – pronunció una escalofriante y áspera voz – Como era de esperarse de una sabandija escurridiza que puede cambiar su forma a voluntad. Vaya habilidad problemática, por su culpa me tomó mucho tiempo encontrarte, Mago de las Mentiras.

– Oh, pero, ¿qué podría querer un titán de mí?

– Odín y tú son la clave para encontrar a esa problemático sujeto – respondió la voz de Crono – Ustedes junto con Frigg y Freyja que se encuentran en el Olimpo…

– ¡Frigg y… Freyja! – gritó Odín, quien por fin se sintió capaz de hablar, sorprendido – Sabía que Frigg se encontraba cautiva en el Olimpo, pero, no sabía que Freyja… ¿Cómo sucedió?

– Ah el pequeño Odín por fin se digna a dirigirme la palabra – Odín rodó los ojos – Bueno la verdad es que quien se encuentra en el Olimpo en este momento es la niña que heredó el cosmos de Freyja. Zeus se ha convertido en alguien bastante problemático y eso está afectando mis planes.

– ¿Planes? – preguntó Odín.

– Pues claro, ya te has cansado de estar encerrado en esta pocilga – dijo Loki, riendo – Vaya lugar más patético para aquel nacido de la Madre Tierra. Estarás ansioso de liberarte y vengarte de tu pequeño hijo, ¿no es así? Me preguntó cómo es que, con tu poder, no has sido capaz de escapar de aquí.

– Hay un ser que tiene la llave que me liberará a mí y a los demás titanes, de esta maldita prisión y ese es aquel a quien ustedes llaman "Señor de los Nibelungos".

– Por eso nos has traído aquí entonces, ¿crees que sabemos dónde está? – asumió Odín – Ese sujeto desapareció de la historia del mundo nórdico desde tiempos inmemoriales, nadie sabe dónde está, o cómo luce – pero Loki negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que una misteriosa sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

– Lamento diferir, Odín – intervino – Parece que tener tu espíritu encerrado en esa vieja estatua por tanto tiempo ha arruinado tu intuición. Porque el Señor de los Nibelungos ha regresado a este mundo. Claro que ese jovencito aún no logra comprenderlo del todo pero estoy seguro de que pronto recuperará sus recuerdos y su poder, claro eso es si no lo matan antes – rió.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– El famoso Señor de los Nibelungos está en Asgard – anunció, victoriosa, la voz de Crono – Puedo sentirlo, cómo su poder comienza a desbordarse de ese débil cuerpo humano. Esta guerra no habría tenido ningún sentido si ese sujeto no hubiera regresado.

– Un momento – lo interrumpió la inquieta voz de Odín – Esta guerra… ¿quieres decir que… esta guerra… quien la ha provocado…? – Crono volvió a reír, esta vez con más fuerza. A Odín volvió a erizársele la piel.

– Creo que no hace falta que te responda eso, Odín.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Olimpo.**

Desde que llegó, la habían tratado como una princesa. Una comitiva llegó para recibirla, le habían preparado un baño con las esencias más finas, la habían vestido como una princesa griega, con los ornamentos de oro más impresionantes, diseñados por el herrero de los dioses, Hefestos. También, en un instante, le habían servido una exquisita cena, sentada a la derecha de Zeus, en compañía de los demás dioses que aún permanecían en el Olimpo y que estaban de parte del Padre de los Dioses.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando Zeus, secundado por los demás dioses, brindaron a su salud. No comprendía el porqué de tales atenciones. Después de todo, ella no era una deidad. Era una simple mujer, con un gran poder que aún no lograba comprender del todo.

– ¿No se siente a gusto en el Olimpo, señorita Fler? – preguntó de pronto Afrodita, logrando que la chica se sobresaltara.

– N-No es eso… es sólo que – bajó la mirada – Bueno, pensé que…

– Ya veo, parece que ha malinterpretado nuestras intenciones – añadió la diosa de la belleza – Supongo que llegó aquí pensando que sería una prisionera – las mejillas de Fler se sonrojaron, mostrando que Afrodita había acertado – Vaya, lo lamento si le causé esa impresión cuando nos conocimos, señorita Fler. ¿Lo ves? – miró a Zeus – Sabía que no tenía que haber llevado a Camus conmigo. Él es demasiado tétrico.

– No íbamos con el objetivo de combatir y ya viste lo que sucedió en Asgard – dijo Zeus – Digas lo que digas, me alegro de haber enviado a Camus contigo.

– Sí, lo que digas – suspiró Afrodita, resignada.

– Afrodita, ¿quieres acompañarme al taller? – preguntó Hefestos – Tengo algunos preparativos que hacer – la diosa asintió y se retiró de la mano de su esposo.

Así, Apolo y Hermes los secundaron. Y Zeus y Fler se quedaron a solas. La rubia apretó la túnica con las manos, tanto que sus nudillos se pusieron muy blancos. Estaba nerviosa. Muy nerviosa. Y no era para menos, pues la presencia de Zeus la intimidaba. El dios tenía su mirada fija en ella, mientras jugaba con la copa de vino que tenía en una mano. Zeus se divertía analizando cada uno de los gestos de aquella muchacha. Su rostro inocente le recordaba a la Freyja que conoció una vez.

– ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme, Fler? – habló Zeus, con gran confianza. La chica suspiró, antes de mirar al dios a los ojos.

– Muchas cosas, en realidad – respondió, en voz baja pero audible – Pero… yo…

– Sabes, te pareces mucho a Freyja – Fler parpadeó, confundida – Sus rasgos físicos, incluso sus expresiones cuando estaba nerviosa, su forma de caminar. Sí, la conocí una vez, hace mucho tiempo – hizo una breve pausa – Puedo ver por qué te eligió para heredar su voluntad, su cosmos. Tú tienes algo que ella misma admitía no tener y ese algo es paciencia y cabeza fría para analizar la situación.

– No sé si soy digna de ser la "heredera" de la gran Freyja – dijo Fler – Sólo sé que lo que en verdad quiero, es proteger a mi amada tierra de Asgard, quiero proteger a las personas que amo, a nuestro pueblo. Quiero dejar de depender de mi hermana Hilda, es por eso que acepté venir con usted, por el bien de Hilda, de Asgard, aunque… no conozco sus intenciones, señor Zeus. Sólo he escuchado teorías que, viniendo de nuestro Cerebro de Asgard, han de ser bastante acertadas, pero me gustaría, de ser posible, escucharlo de usted.

Zeus esbozó una sonrisa. Se puso de pie y le indicó a Fler que lo siguiera. Abandonaron el comedor y se encaminaron a uno de los amplios jardines del palacio principal. Fler se quedó maravillada con la gran cantidad de flores y árboles que jamás había visto. Se dejó caer en el suave pasto y acarició con sus dedos las flores de tonalidades rojas y violeta. El dios se sentó a su lado.

– No tengo intenciones de lastimarte, mucho menos de forzarte a nada; – Fler volvió a sonrojarse – es por eso que te voy a contar toda la verdad. Hilda de Polaris aún esconde muchos secretos, secretos que ni siquiera ella misma recuerda aún. El más grande ellos, quizás, sea que, además de ser hija de Odín, es la mismísima reencarnación de la Luz, uno de los elementos que creó el mundo nórdico como ustedes lo conocen ahora. Sé que tú debes conocer esa historia mejor que yo.

– Luz y Oscuridad, los elementos opuestos que colisionaron para darnos la vida – recitó Fler – Es la teoría básica del origen del mundo que nos han inculcado desde niños.

– Efectivamente. Por eso, Hilda es especial. Sus poderes son capaces de destruir el mundo, pero también de protegerlo – explicó – Antes de continuar, te preguntaré esto, Fler, esta guerra, ¿crees que tiene sentido? – la chica negó inmediatamente con la cabeza.

– Inicialmente, pensamos que el motivo de esta contienda se debía a los celos que sentía Hera de mi hermana, por… las continuas… infidelidades… – Fler desvió la mirada al decir esto – que causaron revuelo en el Olimpo. Entonces pensé, ¿es necesario involucrar a gente inocente por algo así? Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que las cosas no encajaban. Y es que, ¿por qué Zeus querría secundar a Hera en un enfrentamiento así? Y cuando se lo comenté a Alberich, él me dijo…

Zeus suspiró, cerrando los ojos y asintiendo con la cabeza. Fler abrió los ojos, alarmada. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca, reprimiendo un gritito de sorpresa. El dios la miró a los ojos, confirmando sus sospechas y las de Alberich:

– Todo esto fue planeado por un ente superior – dijo Zeus – Bueno, si es que aún se le puede llamar así a ese sujeto – rió con sorna.

– De alguna manera supuse que así era.

– Ese sujeto intenta manipularnos a su antojo para liberarse de las cadenas del Tártaro – explicó Zeus – Él intenta obtener la ayuda de alguien llamado "El Señor de los Nibelungos", es decir, el elemento de la Oscuridad. Loki estaba convencido de que este personaje se encontraba en Asgard, pero aún no he sido capaz de localizarlo.

El Señor de los Nibelungos. Al escuchar ese nombre, algo hizo eco en la cabeza de Fler. Había escuchado algunas historias acerca de ese misterioso personaje, cuyo nombre había prácticamente desaparecido de la historia nórdica. _Está en Asgard_, había dicho Zeus y, por más extraño que pareciera, ella tenía el presentimiento de que aquella suposición no era nada más que la verdad. _Reencarnación_, lo primero que pensó. Y luego, sus instintos la llevaron a materializar la imagen de esa persona en su cabeza: la única persona en Asgard que podría, posiblemente, albergar la esencia de la oscuridad.

– ¿Sucede algo, Fler? – preguntó Zeus. La chica negó lentamente con la cabeza. Él no insistió, pero ya presentía qué era lo que ella estaba pensando. Ella era una pieza clave para él, de eso estaba seguro, así que decidió no presionarla.

– Entonces, este ente superior está manipulando los hilos de esta batalla, para ¿hacerse con el control del mundo? – trató de desviar la atención de Zeus. Necesitaba más detalles de la situación.

– Exactamente. Mi error fue percatarme de sus intenciones demasiado tarde – continuó él – Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes, las cosas habrían sido muy distintas, sin embargo, aún no es tarde para impedir su "despertar". Y, es ahí donde entra Asgard – Fler lo miró con atención – Sólo hay un poder que puede mantener aquel sello y ese es el poder de la luz. La luz se ha materializado en este mundo de distintas maneras, el elemento luz como tal, que es el poder que posee tu hermana Hilda, el poder del fuego sagrado del Olimpo, el poder del relámpago que yo ostento. Sólo estos poderes combinados serán capaces de proteger este mundo. Además, yo soy el único que sabe cómo utilizarlos.

"Y la forma en la que esos poderes pueden materializarse, es por medio de descendencia. Es la única forma de contrarrestar los poderes de ese famoso "Señor de los Nibelungos". ¿Lo imaginas? Un hijo que herede los inmensos poderes de la Luz del Fundador del Mundo y los poderes del Cielo, de los relámpagos, el poder de dominarlo todo – Fler permaneció en silencio, pero su expresión había cambiado a una llena de sorpresa – Tiempo después, me di cuenta de que existía una energía casi tan poderosa como la de la _Fundadora_: los míticos Pilares de Fuego.

Los Pilares de Fuego: Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste. Una leyenda tan antigua como la creación del Universo. El fuego, como parte del elemento creador de la Luz, se dividió en cuatro partes y continuó existiendo según la naturaleza de la parte del mundo donde se encontrara. En Grecia, Prometeo y Hestia fueron bendecidos con la naturaleza del fuego. En el mundo nórdico, Frigg y Freyja. Tú, Fler, eres la clave para salvar este mundo de la Oscuridad, ¿lo entiendes?"

Fler se quedó mirando fijamente a Zeus, como hipnotizada. Su expresión no denotaba sorpresa, más bien era como si ya hubiera aceptado las palabras de Zeus. Su mente comenzó a nublarse y en ella una vocecita le decía que lo único que debía hacer era obedecer a Zeus, aceptar su voluntad, prestarle su poder. Así, simplemente dijo:

– Sí, señor Zeus. Salvemos al mundo juntos – el dios tomó su mano y la besó delicadamente. Instantes después, la chica cayó desmayada en sus brazos. Zeus esbozó una leve sonrisa.

– ¿Así que ya no necesitas a Hilda de Polaris? – dijo entonces una tenue voz masculina.

Zeus se volteó para encontrarse con la figura de su hijo, Apolo, que caminaba lentamente hacia él. Su cabello rojizo fue mecido por el viento, mientras sus ojos azules se posaban en el rostro tranquilo de la mujer que yacía en brazos de su padre.

– ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? – preguntó Zeus. Apolo asintió.

– Tu explicación da a entender que es suficiente con tener a esta mujer a tu lado – dijo el otro – Sé que es la heredera de Freyja, uno de los Pilares de Fuego, pero ¿crees que ese poder será suficiente para luchar contra ese sujeto? Apenas y bastará para deshacerte de Hera.

– ¿Deshacerme de Hera? – replicó, con una sonrisa – ¿Por qué querría hacer algo como eso? – Apolo parpadeó, confundido – No te lo había dicho antes, pero esta guerra tendrá un resultado completamente inesperado, Apolo, no lo olvides.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Pronto lo comprenderás – se puso de pie – Ah y sobre lo otro, porque Hilda es necesaria es que he traído a esta chica aquí.

– ¡No puede ser! – exclamó Apolo – ¿Acaso la estás usando como señuelo? – Zeus se limitó a sonreír, mientras volvía a entrar al palacio y se encaminaba a la habitación preparada para Fler, seguido de cerca por su hijo – Pero, si lo haces, no sólo Hilda, sino también Atena, incluso Poseidón, vendrán a atacar.

– Precisamente eso quiero.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Asgard.**

Aquella era la sétima copa que Hera destrozaba con la fuerza de su cosmos. Y, al haberla sujeta en su mano, ya comenzaba a sangrar. Pero, poco le importo llenar de sangre la túnica de Deméter, cuando la sujetó y la empujó, haciéndola caer al frío suelo. Artemisa ayudó a Deméter a incorporarse, al tiempo que Ares entraba en la sala de reuniones, curioso, al sentir el cosmos de su madre encenderse violentamente.

– ¡Maldita sea! – gritó Hera, golpeando la mesa con ambos puños – ¡Maldito Zeus!

– ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo? – preguntó Ares, con tono "inocente". Hera lo fulminó con la mirada, antes de agarrarlo por la túnica con ambas manos.

– ¡Qué rayos pasa! Qué rayos pasa, ¿preguntas? – exclamó la diosa madre, con ojos desorbitados – Pasa que estoy rodeada de inútiles, todos ustedes son unos incompetentes, eso es lo que pasa, Ares.

– Eso no responde mi pregunta – dijo el dios de la guerra, buscando hacer enfadar aún más a su madre, como era su costumbre.

– ¡Por todos los cielos! – Hera se dejó caer en una silla de respaldar alto, masajeándose la sien.

– Ya, en serio, ¿alguien se va a dignar a decirme qué está sucediendo, exactamente? – insistió Ares. Artemisa rodó los ojos y suspiró, antes de contestar.

– Afrodita se ha llevado a la señorita Fler al Olimpo – explicó – Además, el cosmos de Odín ha desaparecido. Envié a una de mis cazadoras a investigar el lugar al que fue; parece que tuvo una gran batalla contra Loki y luego de eso, ambos desaparecieron. Pensamos…

– ¡¿Pensamos?! – intervino Hera, incorporándose – ¡No digas "pensamos", Artemisa! ¡Sabes tan bien como yo adónde se encuentran Odín y Loki! – Ares miró a su madre atentamente, esperando que continuara – Están en el Tártaro, claro está. ¿Dónde más podrían estar si pelearon en "ese lugar"?

– ¿"Ese lugar"? – insistió el dios.

– No te hagas el tonto, Ares, sabes bien de qué estoy hablando – replicó Hera – En todo caso, estamos en una gran desventaja, ya que ahora Zeus posee tres de los cuatro Pilares de Fuego.

– ¡Qué! ¿Acaso los míticos Pilares de Fuego están involucrados también? – preguntó él, sorprendido – Un momento, tres de los cuatro Pilares… Hestia, Frigg… y… – sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

– En efecto, ahora también tiene a Freyja – terminó Deméter.

– Entonces, el único que aún está libre es Prometeo – dijo Ares – Pero, ¿no enviaste a Calisto por él? – miró a Artemisa, quien asintió – Entonces, ¿por qué tarda tanto? ¿No es ella la más poderosa de tus cazadoras?

– Lo más probable es que se haya topado con Atena – intervino la voz de Dionisio – Según sé, Atena fue a pedir el favor de la Madre Tierra para incrementar sus poderes. Es decir, si hizo un pacto con Gea, no creo que Calisto tenga muchas posibilidades. Si la pequeña consentida de Zeus logra dominar esos poderes, sólo un dios podría enfrentarse a ella.

– Atena, qué niña tan problemática – espetó Hera – Ahora, tampoco sabemos qué está tramando Poseidón. Y también tenemos a ese sujeto preparándose para hacer su jugada – Deméter la interrogó con la mirada – Me refiero al ser que ha orquestado todo esto, aquel que busca que Zeus y yo nos destruyamos entre nosotros para él hacerse con el control del mundo. Maldición, si tan sólo pudiéramos encontrar al Señor de los Nibelungos…

– Oh sí, sobre eso es que venía a hablarles – comentó Dionisio, con una tenue sonrisa. Los demás dioses lo miraron con atención – Escuché un rumor que decía que ese misterioso personaje había renacido, y ¿qué creen? Ese rumor resultó ser cierto. El Señor de los Nibelungos reencarnó en esta era, en el cuerpo de uno de los guardianes de la princesa Hilda.

– ¡Qué! – gritó Hera, poniéndose de pie súbitamente – ¡El Señor de los Nibelungos! ¿En Asgard? – sujetó a Dionisio por la túnica – ¿De quién se trata? ¡Dímelo!

– Cerebro de Asgard, ¿te suena familiar?

Hera soltó la túnica de Dionisio, mientras apretaba las manos y golpeaba la mesa con fuerza. La sangre comenzaba a resbalar nuevamente de su palma, debido a la fuerza con la que apretaba el puño. Entonces, sonrió, para luego soltar una risotada que dejó helados a los otros dioses. Hera se burlaba de su propia estupidez. Todo ese tiempo, había tenido tan cerca a ese sujeto y se no había dado cuenta, ¿cómo pudo ser tan ingenua? Por otro lado, la diosa aún se preguntaba cómo era que Dionisio se había enterado de la identidad del Señor de los Nibelungos. Sin embargo, poco le importaba eso en ese momento. Ya tendría tiempo para arreglárselas con él más tarde.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tíbet, provincia de Kham.**

¿Cuántos días habían pasado ya? Diablos, se sentía tan dolorido que ni siquiera tenía ganas de pensar en eso. Derrotar al tigre no había sido tarea fácil. Y es que aquel maldito animal era capaz de pararse en sus patas traseras y fácilmente alcanzar una altura mayor a la suya. Además, tenía una fuerza monstruosa y unos colmillos afilados que ya habían dejado huella en él, más específicamente en su brazo izquierdo, que sólo de milagro se había salvado de no ser arrancado de su cuerpo.

Suspiró, viendo cómo Milo estudiaba con atención un viejo pergamino que le habían entregado los monjes. La siguiente tarea que debían realizar era recolectar una serie de plantas medicinales que sólo se obtenían en las montañas vecinas de la cordillera. Ninguno de los dos había visto esas plantas antes, mucho menos tenían idea de las asombrosas propiedades curativas que ocultaban, – parte del hecho de que Kardia conservara su brazo eran algunas de esas plantas – pero algo estaba claro, al menos para Kardia, ese tal Chi You estaba disfrutando con su sufrimiento.

Se levantaban al despuntar el sol, tomaban un baño con agua helada, – casi tanto como el hielo de Dégel, pensó – luego, meditaban durante una hora, en completo silencio, sin moverse, – cosa que desesperaba a Kardia, quien no podía quedarse quieto – para después comenzar con el "verdadero entrenamiento": sentadillas, flexiones, carreras, todos ellos cargando gigantescas rocas o tigres amaestrados en la espalda. Acarrear agua desde el río al pie de la cordillera, combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra los mejores estudiantes de Chi You, combate con armas, lucha contra animales salvajes. Kardia meneó la cabeza, pues ya no deseaba recordar más.

– ¿Descansaste lo suficiente? – preguntó entonces Milo. Kardia arqueó una ceja – Te recuerdo que nos detuvimos en este bosque porque ya no eras capaz de seguirme el paso.

– No quieras pasarte de listo, Milo – replicó – Tú eres quien se quejó del intenso sol y por eso nos detuvimos. Maldición, si nos quedamos sin cena por no llevar esas estúpidas plantas, será tu culpa.

– ¿Mi culpa? Debes estar bromeando, ¿Por qué tratas de culparme por tu debilidad? – Milo se puso de pie y Kardia lo imitó – En el pasado, fuiste un caballero de Atena, ¿acaso no te da vergüenza estar en su contra ahora? Además, ¡abandonaste a nuestra madre en el Olimpo!

– ¿Eh? ¿Insinúas que lo que le ocurrió fue mi culpa?

– ¿Y de quién más? – Milo subió el tono de voz – No pasó mucho para que te liberaras de los poderes de Loki, ¡pudiste haberla salvado! Ahora, has venido aquí para llevar al Emperador de Jade ante Zeus, de modo que completará las doce constelaciones, ¿tienes idea de lo que sucederá entonces?

– Eres un idiota, Milo – replicó – No puedo creer que seas mi sucesor, el heredero de la armadura de Escorpio, ¡es que no puedes entenderlo! ¿Acaso no es más simple destruir a Zeus desde dentro? – Milo arqueó una ceja – Piénsalo, si yo estoy libre del hechizo de Loki, ¿crees que cumpliría las órdenes de Zeus, así, sin más?

– Entonces…

– Yo no soy el único que se ha librado de ese maldito hechizo. También Regulus, Asmita, Shura. No creas que simplemente hemos estado acatando las órdenes de Zeus, también hemos estado investigando. La clave para alcanzar a Zeus la tienen los dos guerreros legendarios, El Alquimista Dorado, Shivá y el Emperador de Jade, Chi You. ¿Lo entiendes? Con estos dos guerreros juntos, comenzará nuestro contraataque, ¡Atena también lo sabe! De hecho, todo esto fue su idea.

Milo abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Miró a Kardia, tratando de asimilar todo lo que acababa de explicarle. Kardia suspiró, mientras se dejaba caer nuevamente sobre el césped y se recostaba contra un árbol, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Ahora se daba cuenta de que Milo había reaccionado exactamente como lo habría hecho él de encontrarse en su lugar. Ambos eran un par de sujetos demasiado impulsivos. Por eso Kardia siempre se preguntaba por qué eran así, cuando su madre tenía un espíritu tan sereno. Se parecían a su padre, ¿quizás? Pero, ¿quién era su padre? Pero, antes de que pudiera divagar en sus pensamientos por más tiempo, escuchó la voz de Milo:

– Supongo que debería disculparme contigo por juzgarte mal, ¿no? – Kardia se encogió de hombros – Como sea, supongo que puedo confiar en ti, así que, será mejor que nos vayamos o no cenaremos hoy.

– Por fin dices algo sensato – Kardia se levantó y siguió a su hermano.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Grecia. Santuario de Atena.**

– No puedo creer que por fin podré enfrentarme a ti, – dijo una emocionada Calisto – a la diosa de la guerra. Ahora mismo comprobaré si estás capacitada para portar ese título, Atena.

El báculo de Calisto se transformó en dos espadas cortas, resplandecientes. La cazadora, moviéndose a una velocidad increíble, se abalanzó sobre Atena, que apenas tuvo tiempo para bloquear el ataque con su báculo. Calisto tenía una fuerza impresionante, de eso se dio cuenta pronto Atena, cuando no pudo soportar más y la presión la empujó hacia atrás, logrando que cayera al suelo. Sabía que su cuerpo aún estaba débil, pero igualmente, estando recuperada, estaba segura de que no habría sido tarea fácil desviar ese ataque.

Así, en el suelo, acorralada, entre la pared y las espadas de Calisto, Atena estaba indefensa.

– Atena, dime dónde está Prometeo.

– No tengo por qué contestar eso – replicó.

Calisto retrocedió cuando los ojos de Atena se posaron en los suyos. Esos ojos, tan parecidos a los de su señora, llenos de decisión, de coraje, de poder. Atena se había incorporado ya y apuntó con su báculo a la cazadora. Una ráfaga de energía la impulsó hacia atrás, dándole tiempo a la diosa para reponerse. Pero Calisto no era una enemiga fácil.

Repuesta al fin de su repentina parálisis, la mujer se movió alrededor de Atena con una gran velocidad, provocándole pequeños cortes en todo el cuerpo.

Los caballeros de bronce comenzaron a incorporarse lentamente. Alarmado, Seiya corrió hasta donde estaba su diosa, pero una extraña barrera lo impulsó hacia atrás. El Pegaso parpadeó. Luego se dio cuenta de que una barrera rodeaba a ambas mujeres. Era como una especie de cúpula de luz, dorada. Seiya la golpeó con sus puños, pero no fue capaz de romperla. Los demás caballeros de bronce lo secundaron, lanzando sus poderosos ataques hacia aquella extraña barrera, pero sin resultado.

– Es imposible, esta es la barrera puesta por la diosa Atena – explicó Calisto – Ninguno de ustedes será capaz de romperla con su poder.

– Es correcto. Ni siquiera todos los caballeros dorados juntos podrían romperla – la secundó Atena, levantando el báculo y golpeando a la cazadora en el abdomen.

Calisto cayó de rodillas, falta de aire. Atena avanzó hacia ella y, mirándola con aquellos ojos que previamente la habían paralizado, la apuntó con su arma.

– Ahora, retírate de mi santuario, por favor.

– Lamentablemente, no puedo atender esa petición.

Calisto se incorporó de un salto, abalanzándose sobre el cuerpo de Atena, hasta hacerla caer al suelo. Se lastimó la cabeza y su báculo cayó un poco lejos de ella. La cazadora se colocó sobre ella, con la punta de una de sus espadas en la garganta de la diosa y la otra sostenida firmemente en su mano. Calisto sonrió triunfante, cuando, por la presión, un pequeño rastro de sangre resbaló por el cuello de Atena.

– Si no me dices dónde se esconde Prometeo, tendré que buscarlo yo misma – dijo – Y para eso, me temo que tendré que destruir este Santuario y a todos sus guardianes.

– No te atrevas – intervino la encolerizada voz de Seiya, que nuevamente lanzaba sus meteoros contra la barrera.

– Dime dónde se esconde Prometeo, caballero Pegaso, – dijo Calisto – y tu diosa no tendrá que sufrir más.

– Vamos, vamos, pequeña, eso es peligroso.

Calisto levantó la mirada, cuando un inmenso cosmos inundó la estancia. Una de sus espadas resbaló de su mano, mientras la otra se había separado del cuello de Atena. Y, un instante después, estaba desarmada. Arrodillado al lado de la diosa, se encontraba un hombre mayor, de aspecto demacrado y ropas raídas. Lo reconoció al instante, mientras él balanceaba sus espadas cortas en su mano derecha.

– No puede ser… P-Prometeo… – balbuceó Calisto.

– Señor Prometeo… usted, no debería estar aquí – dijo Atena. El titán le sonrió y la ayudó a sentarse. Calisto ya se había puesto de pie y miraba, alarmada, a Prometeo – Su vida corre peligro.

– No preocupes, puedo cuidarme solo – le dijo – Tú aún eres una pequeña niña comparada conmigo, Atena, aún no dominas tus poderes completamente. Luchar contra Calisto ahora sería una derrota segura.

– Así que por fin te dignaste a salir de tu escondite – espetó la cazadora – Eso me ahorrará tiempo – en su mano se materializó un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas de oro – No soy tan diplomática como Aura, así que decide, titán Prometeo, vendrás conmigo, ¿por las buenas o por las malas?

Sin darle oportunidad de responder, Calisto liberó la tensión en el arco y arrojó la flecha. Prometeo tomó en brazos a Atena y saltó para esquivar el ataque. Calisto, enfadada, comenzó a arrojar las flechas a más velocidad, pero el titán era capaz de esquivarlas todas con gran facilidad.

– Esta barrera dificulta mis movimientos, así que, si me perdonas, Atena – su puño se prendió en llamas y con un leve roce, la cúpula se hizo añicos – Cuida de ella – dejó a Saori en brazos de Seiya y se enfrentó a Calisto.

– Como era de esperarse de un titán – comentó la cazadora – Tu cosmos es abrumadoramente poderoso.

– En realidad, estoy fuera de forma – sus dos puños se prendieron en fuego – Pero, en fin, Atena me dio asilo en su Santuario, así que estoy en deuda con ella.

– Qué gran honor poder luchar contra ti – Calisto hizo desaparecer el arco y el carcaj, tomando su báculo de nuevo – Entonces, no me contendré.

– Vaya que tendré que reprender a la pequeña Artemisa por esto – comentó – ¡Puño de Fuego!

Calisto apenas fue capaz de bloquear el poderoso ataque del titán con su báculo. Debido a la fuerza del impacto, la mujer salió despedida lejos, chocando contra una columna que se desplomó. La cazadora se tocó la frente, había empezado a sangrar. Enfadada, blandió sus espadas, dispuesta a atacar con todo su poder. Pero ni siquiera sus Ojos de Luna hicieron algo contra el abrumador poder del titán amigo de la humanidad. Si bien estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para seguirle el paso, para Prometeo aquello no era más que un juego. Se estaba divirtiendo y por eso mismo era que no acababa con ella.

– _¡Calisto!_ – la mujer escuchó entonces la voz de su señora en su mente – _Es suficiente, Calisto, no ganaremos nada si mueres. Regresa de una vez._

– ¡Pero, mi Señora Artemisa! – replicó la mujer, comunicándose mentalmente con la diosa – Si me da un poco más de tiempo…

– _Tiempo es algo que no tenemos en este momento_ – contestó – _Has hecho buen trabajo, así que regresa. Atena está herida y las fuerzas del Santuario están debilitadas, eso es suficiente para planear nuestro siguiente movimiento._

– Como usted ordene – espetó Calisto en voz alta, mientras desaparecía, envuelta en un resplandor de plata.

– Lo siento, muchachos, – se lamentó Atena, en cuanto la cazadora hubo desaparecido – parece que aún no tengo la fuerza suficiente para protegerlos.

– Tienes la fuerza, lo que no tienes es control sobre ella – intervino Prometeo, mirando a la joven diosa con gesto comprensivo – Atena, tú conoces el inmenso poder de los dioses, ahora, dime, ¿cómo crees que son capaces ellos de controlar ese poder? – la mujer se quedó pensativa.

– Una vez escuché que los dioses eran identificados por los antiguos griegos según diferentes atributos – dijo entonces Shiryu – Así, por ejemplo, a Zeus lo representaba el rayo, que usaba como arma para canalizar su poder.

– Exactamente, joven caballero – asintió Prometeo – Pasa lo mismo con Hera y las plumas de pavorreal, o Ares y su poderosa lanza. Todos los dioses utilizan un arma que les permite mantener su inmenso poder bajo control. Tú tienes a Niké, pero Niké, como has visto antes, es un ente individual, no es una extensión de ti. Y eso es porque Niké no es la verdadera arma de la Diosa de la Guerra.

– Considerando que eres la diosa de la guerra, – comentó Ikki – pienso que el arma más adecuada sería una espada.

– Eso tendría sentido, – todos se voltearon para ver aparecer a Mu, quien caminaba ayudado por Shaka – porque según la leyenda, la armadura de Atena, aquella que la diosa sólo viste cuando es el momento indicado, trae consigo una poderosa espada.

– A pesar de la situación crítica en la que se encuentran, la mítica Armadura de Atena no despertará – dijo Prometeo – Lo único que podemos hacer, es intentar traer de vuelta tu espada, Atena.

– Pero, ¿cómo vamos a encontrar esa espada? – preguntó Shun – No tenemos mucho tiempo ahora que la señorita Fler ha sido secuestrada por Zeus – Hyoga apretó los puños al escuchar esto último.

– Hace mucho tiempo, la espada de Atena le fue entregada a uno de sus más poderosos y fieles caballeros – explicó el titán – Esta espada permanece oculta en las montañas del Tíbet, custodiada por los monjes budistas más poderosos.

– ¡El Tíbet! – exclamó Atena, sorprendida – Entonces es por eso que Milo… – Prometeo asintió.

– ¿Milo? ¿Atena, acaso usted sabe dónde está Milo? – preguntó Shaka. Ella asintió.

– Hace unos días, Milo vino a pedirme permiso para marcharse al Tíbet – explicó Atena – Me dijo que, si lograba regresar con vida, traería algo que nos sería de mucha ayuda en la guerra.

– No sabía que Milo había regresado – intervino Hyoga – ¿Adónde estuvo todo este tiempo?

– Fortaleciéndose en el Olimpo – respondió la diosa. Shaka fue el único que pareció comprender sus palabras – Luego hablaremos sobre eso, de momento, tenemos que organizarnos – la diosa se puso de pie, ayudada por Prometeo – Necesitamos enviar a alguien a Asgard. Es importante que estemos al tanto de la situación, para poder ayudar a Hilda. Igualmente, necesitamos fortalecer nuestras defensas aquí en el Santuario, estoy segura de que Hera no tardará en atacar de nuevo. Intentará, por todos los medios, impedir que Prometeo regrese al Olimpo.

– ¿Tiene eso algo que ver con la leyenda de los Pilares de Fuego? – preguntó Mu.

– ¿Los Pilares de Fuego? ¿Acaso no es eso un viejo cuento ficticio? – intervino Seiya. Prometeo negó con la cabeza.

– Zeus, en efecto está tras los Pilares de Fuego – explicó – En este momento, yo, el pilar del Norte, soy el único que le falta para liberar su poder.

– ¡No puede ser! – exclamó Atena – ¿Estás diciendo que ya ha reunido a los demás pilares? ¿Pero cómo…?

– Freyja, el pilar del Este; Frigg, el pilar del Oeste; Hestia, el pilar del Sur y yo, el pilar del Norte. Freyja está en manos de Zeus, Frigg es la razón por la cual Odín se unió a Hera, Hestia ya está en el Olimpo. Yo soy el único que falta, por eso Hera está tras de mí, quiere mantenerme lo más lejos de Zeus posible.

– Eso explica el comportamiento de Odín – añadió Seiya – Pero, mientras Odín esté en Asgard, Hilda debería estar a salvo de Zeus.

– Hilda no se quedará de brazos cruzados ahora que Fler ha sido secuestrada – dijo Hyoga – Ella irá al Olimpo, de eso estoy seguro.

– Además, no creo que Odín se encuentre en Asgard en este momento – intervino Prometeo. Atena lo miró, confundida – Sólo digamos que tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto. Algo oscuro se cierne sobre toda esta guerra sin sentido y voy a averiguarlo – miró a Saori – Querida Atena, me iré por un momento, cuando regrese, espero poder traer información útil para ti.

– ¿Te irás? Pero, ¿adónde? – replicó ella – No es seguro para ti dejar el Santuario – Prometeo negó con la cabeza.

– Puedo cuidarme, no te preocupes – el titán acarició la cabeza de la diosa – Tú eres quien no puede abandonar este lugar. No faltará mucho para que te conviertas de nuevo en el objetivo de Hera y, créeme, a pesar del cariño que te tiene Zeus, él no vendrá a defenderte. Si te vas, el Santuario no resistirá un ataque, ¿entiendes? – ella asintió – Bien, ustedes, cuiden bien de ella – dicho esto, Prometeo desapareció por la puerta trasera de la estancia.

– Tal y como están las cosas, – continuó Saori – Hyoga, quiero que vayas a Asgard y le cuentes a Hilda todo lo que sabemos. Necesitamos idear un plan para detener toda esta locura – el rubio asintió – Cuento contigo. Los demás nos quedaremos aquí y protegeremos el Santuario.

– Atena, ¿podemos suponer que cuando Milo regrese traerá consigo esa espada de la que Prometeo hablaba? – preguntó Ikki.

– Estoy segura de que así será.

– En ese caso, iré a Géminis, que está sin guardián – dicho esto, Ikki salió de la habitación.

– Los demás también deberían irse y proteger los templos que no tengan guardián – dijo Shaka – Shiryu, quédate en Libra y tú Shun, en Piscis. Seiya, tú…

– Sí, me quedaré al lado de Saori.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tíbet.**

Otro día más que se acababa. Cansados, heridos y ensangrentados terminaron la jornada, pero finalmente habían completado su entrenamiento. Estaban cada vez más cerca de encontrarse con el famoso Emperador de Jade. O al menos eso era lo que esperaban. Porque ambos lo sabían, sabían que el tiempo se estaba acabando.

Milo terminó de asar un par de pescados, cuando Huang Di apareció ante ellos. Kardia comenzó a devorar su pescado, sin prestarle demasiada atención.

– Estoy sorprendido – dijo el monje – Aún cuando sean caballeros, tengo que admitir que jamás pensé que pudieran soportar todo esto, sin quejarse. Puedo ver que ambos tienen algo importante que proteger y eso les da la fuerza para seguir adelante.

– Deja de elogiarnos y dinos cuándo podremos ver al Emperador de Jade, ya me estoy cansando de ser picado por los insectos todas las noches, ¿sabes? – se quejaba Kardia, dándose un golpecito en la mejilla para matar a un mosquito. Milo rodó los ojos.

– Vayan a la cascada y hagan el ritual de purificación – dijo el monje – Esta noche los presentaré ante mi maestro.

Los hermanos se miraron y suspiraron, aliviados. Kardia engulló su pescado, levantando una mano, en señal de victoria. Huang Di se despidió de ellos.

– Date prisa y termina de comer, Milo – lo apremió Kardia.

– Sí, sí, no fastidies. Ahora que lo pienso – Milo se detuvo y Kardia se volteó – ¿No se suponía que la "prueba" consistía en superar un día de entrenamiento? – el otro asintió – ¿Cuántos días llevamos aquí? – Kardia frunció el ceño.

– ¡Esos malditos monjes!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Asgard.**

En la sala de reuniones del palacio, ya se encontraba Hilda, las Estrellas de la Osa Mayor y de la Osa Menor. El único que faltaba, era Alberich, el estratega de Asgard. Hilda se masajeó la sien. Estaba bastante estresada y agotada, lo que se podía apreciar en las ojeras que tenía debajo de sus ojos, ahora apagados. Vor por su parte comenzaba a impacientarse. Golpeaba con su puño la mesa de madera y en su rostro podía apreciarse una mueca de enfado.

– No eres la única que está preocupada por la señorita Fler, ¿sabes? – comentó Tarja. Vor le dedicó una mirada llena de odio.

– Estamos en una situación crítica – dijo Vor – En un momento así, lo mínimo que se esperaría de todos es puntualidad, ¿no? – miró a Andvari, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho – ¿Dónde está tu hermano, Delta?

– Oh, ¿así que ahora soy Delta? – replicó Andvari – Pues mi hermano regresó a las ruinas de la mansión de los Alberich para terminar una investigación que le encargó la princesa Hilda. Ya no debería tardar en venir.

Y, como respuesta a la pregunta de Vor y respaldando las palabras de Andvari, las puertas de la habitación se abrieron. Alberich entró, cargando varios rollos de pergamino y un par de libros. Tomó asiento a la izquierda de Hilda, dejando las cosas sobre la mesa. Mientras se acomodaba, los presentes no pudieron evitar fijarse en el recién llegado. Tenía unas enormes ojeras, sus ojos opacos, incluso parecía que había perdido peso. Andvari se alarmó, tenía si acaso un par de días de no ver a su hermano, entonces, ¿por qué se veía tan… arruinado? Tuvo que ahorrarse los comentarios, porque Alberich comenzó a hablar:

– Primero que todo, tengo que disculparme por el retraso, tuve una visita imprevista del Santuario, así que no pude venir antes.

– ¿Del Santuario? ¿Cómo es que no pudimos detectarlo? – dijo Bud, alarmado.

– Es porque se trata de un hombre con un cosmos helado, como esta tierra – contestó Alberich – Hyoga ha venido a traernos información valiosa que, sumada a los resultados de nuestra investigación, – miró a Hilda – me ha permitido concluir cuáles son los verdaderos objetivos de Hera y Zeus.

– ¿En serio? – espetó una incrédula Vor, que se cruzó de brazos – Bueno, podrías comenzar a hablar, ¿no?

– Eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer – dijo – Primero, el objetivo de Zeus. Zeus está tras el poder de los Pilares de Fuego, el poder de la Luz dividido en cuatro entes sagrados: Hestia, la primogénita de los titanes, Frigg, la diosa nórdica suprema, ambas cautivas en la prisión del Helheim; Freyja, que recientemente fue llevada al Olimpo y Prometeo, a quien aún no ha sido capaz de capturar, y se encuentra en el Santuario de Atena.

– Había escuchado algunos relatos acerca de los Pilares de Fuego, pero nunca pensé que fuera real – dijo Helena – Se dice que es un poder equivalente al del elemento creador de la Luz, bueno al menos eso es lo que escuché.

– En efecto – afirmó Alberich – Es un poder similar al que ostenta nuestra señora Hilda, quien es la mismísima reencarnación del elemento de la Luz. Pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿verdad Hilda? – la mujer asintió ante la mirada sorprendida de los guardianes – En primera instancia, supuse que Zeus te dejaría en paz si obtenía los cuatro pilares, pero la verdad no creo que así sea. Pienso que más bien está usando a Fler como señuelo para atraerte al Olimpo y obtener lo que verdaderamente quiere, un hijo contigo.

– ¡Un hijo! – exclamó indignado Siegfried, golpeando la mesa con los puños – Maldito Zeus, ¿Cómo se atreve a tener esos sucios deseos?

– Cálmate, Siegfried – dijo Mime – Deja que Alberich termine.

– En cuanto al objetivo de Hera, pues básicamente vendría a ser lo mismo, ella desea el poder la luz creadora. Aquel que posea ese poder, será capaz de comandar el mundo, lo cual es la mayor ambición de la diosa madre. Sin embargo, Hyoga dijo algo más, lo que es verdaderamente interesante. Según él, Prometeo le ha dicho a Atena que esta guerra ha sido planeada por alguien más, un ente oscuro que busca liberarse de su prisión.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – interrumpió Siegfried – ¿Acaso no fue Hera quien inició esta guerra, debido a las infidelidades de Zeus?

– Pensándolo bien – intervino Andvari – Según la mitología griega, las infidelidades de Zeus no son nada nuevo. Lo que quiero decir es, Hera lo conoce mejor que nadie, sabe que él no va a cambiar. Además, mientras ella mantenga su posición como la diosa griega más importante, ¿por qué habría de preocuparle su matrimonio?

– Es un buen punto, – añadió Hilda – el cual sustentaría la teoría de que hay alguien más detrás de todo esto. Pero, ¿quién puede ser?

– Atena aún no está segura de quién se trata – contestó Alberich – Parece que Prometeo se fue a investigar por su cuenta. Sin embargo, sólo puedo pensar en un ente con el poder y rencor suficientes para poner a todo el mundo de cabeza. Hilda, ¿se te ocurre quién pueda ser?

– No puede ser otro que el Señor del Tiempo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Recordaba ese lugar. Aquella intensa pelea, en el abrasador calor de esa cueva. Entró, volviendo sus memorias a aquel día, cuando peleaban por evitar que la tierra fuera cubierta por el mar. El capricho de un dios griego había involucrado a aquella pacífica tierra en una batalla sin sentido. Y, ahora, el capricho de los dioses griegos, una vez más, ponía al mundo de cabeza. Todo era demasiado caótico como para querer asimilarlo. Pensar que después de Poseidón tendrían que enfrentarse contra Zeus, Hera y el _ser oscuro_ que lo había orquestado todo.

Frustración e impotencia era todo lo que sentía.

_Ella_. Ella se había sacrificado para proteger al mundo. Quizás en vano, quizás no. Porque tenía un noble corazón. De la misma manera que Atena había sacrificado su naturaleza divina para obtener más poder y ser capaz de luchar. Aún así, el Cisne se preguntaba, ¿sería suficiente? Vaya que se sentía pesimista ese día.

– ¿Qué rayos haces aquí, Cygnus? – el rubio se volteó al escuchar aquella desafiante, pero conocida, voz.

– ¿Yo? Pues vine a entregar un mensaje a Hilda, de parte de Atena – respondió – ¿No deberías estar tú en esa reunión, Hagen?

– No me interesa lo que Alberich tenga que decir – replicó Hagen – Lo único que quiero es ir al Olimpo y rescatar a la señorita Fler. Después de todo, fue mi culpa que se la hayan llevado – Hyoga arqueó una ceja – He roto mi promesa, juré que siempre permanecería a su lado para protegerla, pero, ¡maldición! – lanzó un golpe, destrozando parcialmente una inmensa roca – Dejé que se la llevaran, jamás me lo perdonaré.

– Aún si hubieras estado a su lado, no habrías podido evitar que se la llevaran.

– ¡Maldito! ¡Atrévete a repetir eso! – gritó Hagen, encolerizado, sujetando a Hyoga de la camisa.

– ¿Qué podrías hacer tú solo contra una diosa? Además, ¿de quién crees que fue la culpa de que no pudieras detectar la presencia de Afrodita? – el otro frunció el ceño – No subestimes a los Arcángeles de Zeus.

– No me importa lo que digas. Aún si tengo que ir en contra de la voluntad de la señorita Hilda, iré al Olimpo y rescataré a la señorita Fler.

– No seas tonto – insistió Cygnus – Para empezar, estoy seguro de que no tienes idea de cómo llegar al Olimpo.

El otro apretó los puños, pero no pudo refutar esas palabras. Era cierto. No tenía idea de cómo llegar. No sabía cuál era la entrada o como alcanzar el cielo. Estaba claro que no podía simplemente ir al Olimpo sin un plan, pero Hagen no estaba dispuesto a darle la razón a quien consideraba su rival.

– En vez de estar lamentándote por tu debilidad, deberías estar con los demás, pensando en una estrategia – Hagen iba a replicar, pero se contuvo cuando se fijó en el rostro abatido de Hyoga – No eres el único que se siente como un completo inútil.

– La aprecias mucho, ¿verdad? – Hyoga sólo pudo asentir, para luego dejarse caer en el suelo de la cueva.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alberich se dejó caer en el sofá y se bebió el vaso de vodka que acababa de servirse, de un solo trago. Había tenido una pésima noche, no dejaba de tener visiones perturbadoras o de escuchar aquella extraña y tétrica voz en su cabeza. Toda esa situación le alteraba los nervios. Maldijo su suerte, ¿por qué no podían simplemente dejarlo descansar en paz? Había sido un ser malvado en su vida anterior, ¿acaso ese era su castigo? Pero no pudo lamentarse mucho más, porque la puerta de su habitación se abrió, dejando ver la figura de su hermana que, sin esperar a ser invitada, entró y se sentó en el suelo. Alberich evitó mirarla.

– ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? – Alberich arqueó una ceja – La princesa Hilda salió bastante alterada de la reunión privada contigo.

– Es obvio. No todos los días reconoces que eres la reencarnación del elemento creador de la Luz y que por eso dos dioses van tras de ti.

– Estoy segura de que ella ya ha superado eso – replicó – Y también estoy segura de que su reacción tiene algo que ver contigo, hermano.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Alberich se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana – Deja de divagar, Andvari. Esto no es un juego de detectives.

– Alberich, ¿quién eres?

El aludido se volvió, sorprendido. De pronto Andvari se había puesto muy seria y lo miraba con gesto inquisidor. Sus penetrantes ojos calaban hasta lo más profundo de su ser, empezando a ponerlo nervioso. Decidió desviar la mirada nuevamente hacia la ventana, como si los árboles cubiertos de nieve fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo. Alberich escuchó los firmes pasos de su hermana acercarse a él y su cuerpo se tensó. Casi tembló cuando sintió la mano de Andvari sobre su hombro.

– Lo sabes, ¿cierto? – el miedo se dibujó en los ojos del guerrero – Alberich, es normal que tengas miedo, pero, recuerda esto, somos hermanos, yo siempre estaré de tu parte – el muchacho sonrió.

– ¿Acaso no tienes miedo de ser la hermana de un ser oscuro? – revolvió el cabello de su hermana, quien sólo sonrió.

– ¿Bromeas? ¡Es genial! – y, por primera vez desde que fue resucitado, Alberich pudo sonreír sinceramente – Bueno, como sea, ya que estás mejor, me iré a dormir – abrazó a su hermano y se marchó – Ah y recuerda, ¡la aceptación es el primer paso!

– Hera, acabaste con tus pocas oportunidades de victoria al resucitarme.

**.**

**.**

**.**

– Entonces, ¿cuál será nuestro siguiente movimiento, Hera? – preguntó Deméter – ¿Debemos concentrar nuestras fuerzas en el Olimpo?

– No, aún no. Primero tenemos que capturar al famoso Señor de los Nibelungos – respondió – Maldición, no puedo creer que, todo este tiempo, lo he tenido tan cerca de mí y no me percaté de ello. En fin, con él en nuestras manos, podremos empezar las negociaciones.

– ¿Negociaciones? ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Ares.

– Ya lo verán, por ahora, tenemos que movilizarnos. Primero, tenemos que impedir que Hilda se mueva de Asgard, al menos hasta que nuestros ejércitos estén listos para regresar al Olimpo. Te encargarás de eso, Artemisa – la diosa de la luna asintió – Ares, te enviaré al frente, tienes que impedir que Atena se alíe con Poseidón.

– ¿Por qué querría Poseidón aliarse con la pequeña Atena? – preguntó el dios de la guerra.

– Porque Poseidón es el único medio que tienen para llegar al Olimpo, ahora que ningún dios externo está "invitado". Aún si no puedes acabar con Atena, destruye a sus caballeros, sin ellos, no podrá ir al Olimpo.

– ¿Qué hay de los guerreros de Asgard? – la interrogó Artemisa – ¿Tengo permiso para matarlos si intentan ir al Olimpo?

– El verdadero problema es Hilda, no ellos. Cuando coloqué el Diamante Olímpico en sus armaduras, los até a mi voluntad. Ni aún el más poderoso de ellos será capaz de abandonar esta tierra. Hilda irá al Olimpo, aún si tiene que hacerlo sola. Tienes que impedírselo, Artemisa, hasta que yo regrese y me enfrente contra ella.

– ¿Adónde irás, madre? – preguntó Ares.

– Le haré una pequeña visita a un viejo "conocido" – sonrió – Como sea, Ares, puedes llevar a mis poetisas contigo, creo que con ellas será suficiente para quebrar el espíritu de los guerreros de bronce.

– No necesito a esas mujeres para encargarme de Atena, pero confieso que será divertido ver sus espíritus destrozados – rió.

– Dionisio, necesito información acerca del Ritual de Sangre, así que encárgate de eso. Obtendré el poder de la hija primogénita de Odín antes que Zeus, eso es seguro. Deméter, confío en ti para proteger Asgard de cualquiera que ose interferir en mis planes. Vamos a hacernos con el control del Olimpo, cueste lo que cueste.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tíbet.**

Milo observó de reojo a Kardia. Kardia miró de reojo a su hermano. Sentados sobre sus talones, vestimenta tradicional de monjes budistas, el cabello sujeto en una coleta, el nerviosismo creciente dibujado en sus rostros. La tensión que se acrecentaba con cada segundo que pasaba. El pesado ambiente provocaba que los hombres protegidos por la constelación del escorpión empezaran a desesperarse. Los tres monjes de la balanza los habían dejado en una pequeña habitación donde no había más que una pequeña mesa de madera, sobre la cual descansaban una tetera y varias tazas.

– Aquí están, maestro – se escuchó la voz de Guan Yin. Kardia y Milo tragaron saliva. Era el momento de la verdad.

– Jóvenes caballeros, permítanme presentarles a nuestro honorable maestro, Chi You.

Silencio sepulcral cuando el maestro Chi You y sus tres mejores discípulos aparecieron en la estancia. Eso, hasta que Kardia se puso de pie súbitamente y señaló con hombre con el dedo índice. Sus ojos reflejaban sorpresa y… algo de temor.

– ¡Eh! ¡Dohko! – gritó. Chi You sonrió, mientras los demás miraban a Kardia, con rostro confundido – ¡Eres… Dohko!

– ¿Dohko? – preguntó Huang Di – Oh, comprendo, así que usted conoce al señor Dohko. Qué sorpresa, bueno, aunque era de esperarse, siendo que ustedes fueron caballeros de la misma generación.

– ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó Milo – ¿Dohko? Este hombre no puede ser el gran maestro de Libra. Él está en los Cinco Antiguos Picos.

– Puede que tengas razón – admitió Kardia, mirando al hombre. Tenía el aspecto de una persona de mediana edad, con el cabello negro y desordenado, muy similar al de Dohko, y unos penetrantes ojos verde azulados – Este hombre no tiene esa mirada infantil y estúpida que tenía el joven Dohko.

– Idiota, no seas irrespetuoso – lo reprendió Milo. Kardia se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer nuevamente en el suelo.

– Entonces, conocen a mi estúpido nieto Dohko – dijo Chi You. Kardia y Milo lo miraron, asombrados – Como sea, han hecho un buen trabajo llegando hasta aquí. Vaya que se parecen a ese sujeto – los hermanos lo interrogaron con la mirada – Me refiero a su padre, el mortal del cual Hestia una vez se enamoró, ¿acaso creían que su madre no tiene corazón? Es una mujer después de todo.

– ¿No se supone que Hestia es la virgen guerrera del Olimpo? – preguntó Milo, sin poder contenerse.

– Y lo es – respondió Chi You. Milo arqueó una ceja – Larga historia. Quizás, cuando termine todo esto, pueda contárselas. En fin, lo que importa es, a qué vinieron aquí. Huang Di, la caja – el monje regresó con una caja de forma rectangular, de color negro, rodeada por sellos de Atena – Esto es lo que viniste a buscar, ¿cierto, Milo? – sacó una espada de tosca apariencia – Es una buena espada, ese mocoso, Hakurei, la blandió alguna vez. Sé que Atena le dará un buen uso – y se la entregó a Milo.

– Es extrañamente ligera – dijo Milo, que la agitó un par de veces por encima de su cabeza.

– Ahora Kardia, tu deber es llevarme al Olimpo, ante Zeus – el aludido asintió, no del todo convencido con el hecho de tener que llevarlo ante el dios – Mi llegada al Olimpo desatará el caos, es en ese momento en el cual deben atacar, asegúrate de que Atena lo sepa – le dijo a Milo – Zeus es precavido, así que tendremos que viajar de la manera tradicional. Así, nos tomará, al menos, tres días llegar.

– Sólo tenemos tres días – comentó Milo – Entonces, será mejor que me vaya e informe a Atena de la situación actual – Chi You asintió.

– Cada segundo es vital en esta guerra – dijo el antiguo caballero de Libra – sin embargo, será mejor que partas al amanecer. Descansa esta noche.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Santuario de Atena, Grecia.**

Saori se sorprendió con el inmenso poder que Gea que había entregado. Y no era para menos, cuando todas las heridas que le había dejado la batalla contra Calisto ya habían sanado por completo. Sólo lamento que aquella cámara hubiera quedado destrozada, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello.

Más importante, conociendo la situación actual – Hyoga se había encargado ya de ponerla al tanto de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en Asgard – sabía que pronto tendría que regresar al Olimpo. Y luchar. Era esto último lo que más la preocupaba. No estaba segura de si podría dominar sus poderes antes de que partieran. Sin embargo, también tenía la inquietud: cómo llegar al Olimpo.

Conociendo la situación actual, Zeus no la dejaría llegar allí tan fácilmente, además, ella no podía irse sola. No sería bienvenida, aunque fuera la consentida de Zeus o, en su defecto, fingiera de pronto estar de acuerdo con sus ideas. Por eso, tenía ya varias horas estudiando viejos pergaminos que habían dejado sus predecesoras, con registros de anteriores guerras. Uno de ellos, escrito por la reencarnación de Atena de unos 400 años atrás, describía una forma de llegar al cielo. No mencionaba "Olimpo" precisamente, pero era lo que más se le acercaba.

– Tendría que pedirle ayuda a Poseidón – su voz retumbó en la quietud de la sala.

– Esa es una buena idea – Atena se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de un recién llegado Prometeo – Es, de hecho, el único que puede llevarnos a todos al Olimpo.

– ¡Señor Prometeo! Entonces… – el titán asintió.

– Debes ir a su templo submarino al amanecer – dijo. Atena bajó la mirada – Te acompañaré, aunque no seré bienvenido – sonrió y ella le correspondió el gesto.

Y entonces supo que el _Seischthon_ del Emperador de los Mares era la única forma de detener esa guerra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Continuará…_

**¡Gracias por todo su apoyo… y paciencia!**


	14. El Señor de los Nibelungos

Paso dejándoles el nuevo capítulo de Antarsía. Las cosas se están poniendo cada vez más interesantes (bueno, eso pienso yo). Se va acabando la "transición" y el enfrentamiento final está a la vuelta de la esquina. Gracias a todos los que leen, dejan review y me envían mensajes privados, ¡mil disculpas por no ser capaz de responderles siempre!

El próximo capítulo ya está en construcción y tendrá una corta historia de amor (pero no les adelanto quiénes son los protagonistas), sin embargo, no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo me tardaré en publicarlo.

**Advertencia:** leve spoiler de Saint Seiya Episodio G.

**.**

**.**

"_Aquí tiene su fin el cantar, esta es la desdicha de los Nibelungos"_

_El Cantar de los Nibelungos._

**.**

**.**

**Escena 14. El Señor de los Nibelungos **

Apenas amanecía en Grecia. El sol bañaba ligeramente las columnas de los doce templos que resguardaban la ciudad de Atenas. El hombre se quitó la capucha y dejó que el sol de su amada patria rozara su rostro. Cómo había extrañado Grecia. Pero, todo estaba silencioso. Demasiado silencioso. Subió lentamente las escaleras que llevaban a la primera casa, Aries. Desde abajo, pudo visualizar la figura del guardián. En cuanto se acercó, el otro lo miró. Milo se extrañó. Mu estaba cubierto de vendajes y lucía ojeras. El Escorpión se sorprendió de verlo en tales condiciones.

Poco tiempo pasó para que Milo se diera cuenta de que algo había ocurrido en el Santuario. Algo verdaderamente malo. La casa de Aries estaba tan maltrecha como su guardián. Parpadeó, confundido, antes de voltearse hacia Mu. Pareció que, al verlo, al otro se le quitaba un peso de encima. Casi pudo percibir una sonrisa. Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué había sucedido, Mu le hizo una seña para que continuara.

– No hay tiempo para hablar – fue lo único que dijo. Percibiendo lo grave de la situación, Milo continuó.

Pronto había atravesado las Doce Casas, encontrándose guardianes de bronce y oro en el camino. Y, mayúscula fue su sorpresa cuando arribó a los aposentos del Patriarca. Milo estaba seguro de que, ni siquiera durante la Batalla de las Doce Casas, aquel sitio había quedado tan dañado. Eran, sin duda, los vestigios de una terrible batalla. No quería imaginar nada, y siguió caminando.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se encontrara con Atena. La diosa estaba sentada en una silla de respaldo alto, con los codos sobre la mesa y la barbilla apoyada en ambas manos. A su izquierda, se encontraba Shaka. Pero al sujeto a su derecha, no lo reconoció. Sólo percibió un cosmos tremendamente familiar, casi tan ardiente como el de Hestia. Tenía la sensación de que lo conocía, pero no estaba seguro. De pronto, al desconocido se le formó una sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¡Mira nada más! – dijo – Entonces este es el hijo de Hestia. ¡Se parece increíblemente a Galileo!

Milo lo miró, con gesto confundido. Sus ojos se pasearon entre Shaka, Atena y aquel sujeto que parecía conocerlo. Frunció el ceño cuando el extraño llegó a su lado y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. En ese momento, le pareció extraño, también, que aquel personaje hubiera mencionado ese nombre, "Galileo". ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo era que se parecía a él? Sacudió la cabeza, pues tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

– Milo, me alegra que hayas regresado a salvo – intervino Atena. Milo se arrodilló ante ella, mostrándole su respeto. Luego, se incorporó, se quitó la capa y presentó la espada que había obtenido de Chi You – Entonces, esta es, señor Prometeo.

– Es correcto. Has hecho un gran trabajo, hijo de la honorable Hestia.

Milo comprendió al instante por qué su cosmos le parecía tan familiar. Él era, nada más y nada menos, que el titán Prometeo. Su cosmos tenía naturaleza de fuego, al igual que su madre. Ambos formaban parte de los míticos Pilares de Fuego, según había aprendido de Chi You en el Tíbet. Entonces, sintiéndose un maleducado, se inclinó también ante el titán. Prometeo sonrió e inmediatamente le hizo una seña para que se levantara.

– Las cosas se han complicado, ¿no es así? – comentó el de Escorpio.

– Cada vez está más cerca la hora del enfrentamiento final de los dioses – contestó Shaka – Ya no queda mucho tiempo para que los Doce Arcángeles se reúnan, ¿cierto? – miró a Milo. Este asintió y dijo:

– Quedan, cuando mucho, dos días en este momento. Esa espada, – señaló el arma que Atena sostenía en sus manos – es la clave para que pueda controlar los poderes que ha obtenido de la Madre Tierra, Atena. Me he enterado de que la armadura de los dioses no despertará para esta batalla, así que ni Zeus ni Hera contarán con la protección de sus ropajes divinos. Sin embargo…

– La situación actual no es nada alentadora – continuó Prometeo, haciéndole una seña a Milo para que se sentara en el lugar libre, enfrente de él – Zeus ha conseguido hacerse con el control de tres de los cuatro pilares y ahora, con la llegada de Chi You al Olimpo, tiene todo el poder necesario para enfrentar a Hera y destruirla. Claro que ella no se quedará de brazos cruzados. Es más, en este momento, me temo que Hera es mucho más peligrosa que Zeus.

– ¡¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?! – preguntó Milo, sobresaltado.

– Eso es porque el poder de la oscuridad está de su lado – dijo Shaka. Y entonces procedió a explicarle todo lo relacionado con la Creación del Mundo, según los nórdicos. Esto le dejó claro a Milo cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Zeus al haberse llevado a Fler. También entendió que Hera estaba más que preparada para ascender al Olimpo y luchar, cara a cara, contra su marido.

– Así que el Señor de los Nibelungos y Crono – dijo por fin el de cabellos azulados – ¿Qué se supone que va a ocurrir ahora? Parece que, de una u otra manera, la liberación de Crono será imposible de detener.

– No puedo creer que Odín y Loki hayan caído en sus manos tan fácilmente – dijo Shaka – Eso nos deja en una situación delicada. Al saber que el Señor de los Nibelungos se encuentra en Asgard, Hera es capaz de ofrecérselo a Crono para que se libere, a cambio de que le permita hacerse con el control del mundo.

– Hera no cederá a su pieza más importante tan fácilmente – añadió Prometeo – No es tan ingenua como para pensar que Crono accederá a sus condiciones, mucho menos que vaya a cumplirlas. No, más bien, intentará tomar el poder de Crono para volver a dormir su espíritu.

– ¿Eso significa que intentará apoderarse de la gran guadaña de Crono? – preguntó Shaka, visiblemente sorprendido – ¡Imposible! ¡Jamás será capaz de controlar ese poder!

– Ella no, pero el Señor de los Nibelungos ciertamente puede hacerlo – expuso Atena – Su naturaleza es de oscuridad. Además, podríamos decir que él es algo así como un titán. Claro que domar la "voluntad" del anterior Rey de los Cielos no será nada fácil, ni siquiera para él.

– Una vez que el Señor de los Nibelungos haya tomado control del _Megas Drepanon_ – intervino Milo – ¿Qué le garantiza a Hera que él no se volverá en su contra?

– Hera tiene el poder que su madre, Rea, le dejó – contestó al instante Prometeo – El Diamante Olímpico. Una joya divina que Hera puede utilizar para someter a otros a su voluntad. Al haber pertenecido a la titánide Rea, está al nivel del Megas Drepanon. Es por eso que Hera tomará el riesgo e irá a ver a Crono. Porque está segura de que, en cuanto las memorias del Señor de los Nibelungos despierten, él la seguirá. Entonces será el momento indicado para apresar a Crono y convertir a Odín y Loki en sus marionetas.

– Hera es una diosa despiadada – comentó Milo, sorprendido con todas aquellas revelaciones – Sólo me queda una duda, ¿quién es este famoso "Señor de los Nibelungos"?

Los otros tres se miraron un momento. Atena suspiró y se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla.

– Uno de los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard – habló por fin la diosa – Alberich de Megrez Delta.

– ¡Imposible! – el caballero de Escorpio se puso de pie súbitamente, golpeando con fuerza la mesa de madera – ¿Cómo puede ser él? – Shaka le hizo una seña para que se calmara. Milo se sentó de nuevo – Uno de los dioses guerreros… La verdad es que pensé que se trataría de alguien más… sorprendente, pero…

– Ni siquiera el mismo Alberich puede superarlo – dijo Atena – Según Hilda, ha estado muy confundido desde entonces. Se ha obsesionado con la investigación de este personaje, pero parece que no ha podido encontrar nada acerca de él. Y es que su existencia fue borrada de la historia, aunque aún desconocemos el por qué.

– Entonces, sabiendo esto, – habló Shaka – podemos predecir que el próximo destino de Hera será el Olimpo. Una vez que pueda controlar el poder oscuro, dirigirá todas sus fuerzas hacia Zeus. Los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard, que también poseen un Diamante Olímpico, también serán obligados a servirla. Claro que Hera no descuidará a la señorita Hilda, porque la necesita.

– Pero Hilda, sin duda, irá al Olimpo, aún si tiene que hacerlo sola. Nosotros también debemos ir. Porque es nuestro deber como protectores de la Tierra, y también es mi deber como la diosa guardiana.

– Lo que nos lleva al siguiente problema – expuso el de Virgo – Cómo llegar al Olimpo. Desde la traición de Hera, Zeus no ha permitido la entrada a nadie a sus dominios, a menos que sea "invitado". Sólo aquellos que luchen de su lado son capaces de ascender al Cielo. Ni siquiera Atena tiene permitido entrar.

– Desde la época del mito y, para mantener el balance de poderes, han existido tres entradas al Olimpo – explicó Prometeo – La primera, controlada por Zeus, es aquella que la mayoría de dioses pueden usar libremente para entrar y salir. La segunda, se encuentra en el Inframundo. Hades la utilizaba para ir a los Concejos Olímpicos sin tener que encontrarse con nadie más. De la misma forma, Poseidón puede usar la tercera entrada. Desde el mar, Poseidón es capaz de utilizar su _Seischthon_ para ascender al Cielo, sin el permiso de Zeus.

"El _Seischthon_ es un imponente barco que se construyó por órdenes de Poseidón, en cuanto este tomó el control de los Océanos. Se dice que la madera proviene del mismo bosque de la Madre Tierra y es tan sagrada que el barco brilla intensamente, como un faro. Además, es tirado por enormes Hipocampos, míticas criaturas con gran fuerza. Finalmente, el _Seischthon_ está recubierto con una aleación de _Orichalcum_, la cual lo hace prácticamente indestructible e incapaz de ser detectado. Es por eso que, el cosmos de quienes viajen a bordo de esta embarcación, por más poderoso que sea, no puede ser detectado a menos que se esté muy cerca. _Seischthon_ reúne ofensiva y defensiva, todo en uno."

– Entonces si la única forma de llegar al cielo es con la ayuda de Poseidón – dijo Milo – ¿Significa que Hera está depositando toda su confianza en los poderes de Crono y del Señor de los Nibelungos? – Atena asintió – Es una apuesta arriesgada, sin duda.

– Tanto como pedir la ayuda de Poseidón – añadió la diosa – Pero es el único camino – se puso de pie – Señor Prometeo, Shaka, es hora de irnos – los otros dos la imitaron – Milo, será mejor que vayas a descansar, porque en cuanto regresemos, partiremos al Olimpo.

– ¿Regresar? ¿De dónde? – aunque lo sabía, no estaba seguro de querer aceptar la respuesta. Después de todo, ese sujeto no le inspiraba mucha confianza.

– A Cabo Sunión – la voz de Atena lo hizo aceptar forzosamente la realidad – Iré a pedir el favor de Poseidón. Y Milo, no, no hay otra alternativa.

Atena, Shaka y Prometeo se encaminaron hacia la salida de aquellos aposentos. Milo los siguió de cerca. Él lo sabía. Sabía que esa era la única opción, aún si eso significaba que Atena tuviera que rogarle a Poseidón. Porque sabía que a ella poco le importaba "rebajarse", con tal de proteger a la Tierra. Quería acompañarla, pero esa cuestión había quedado zanjada en cuanto su diosa lo había enviado a descansar.

Una vez en la casa de Escorpio, Milo se despidió de Atena. Se tendió en su cama, confiando en que todo resultara de la mejor manera. No debía preocuparle tanto la seguridad de Saori, después de todo, tenía a un titán y a uno de los más fuertes caballeros a su lado. Trató de cerrar los ojos, al menos por unos momentos, pero el recuerdo de su madre lo asaltó. Sólo esperaba que ella estuviera a salvo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Palacio Submarino de Poseidón.**

Todo era tal y como lo recordaba antes de abandonar las profundidades del océano, al finalizar su anterior batalla contra el dios. Le parecía increíble cómo Poseidón había conseguido restaurar sus dominios tan rápidamente. Casi parecía obra de una divinidad superior, más allá de un dios. Y, en ese momento, a Atena el pensamiento le pareció absurdo. Pero la verdad era que no estaba tan equivocada. La diosa siguió andando. Báculo en mano y espada en su cintura. Shaka y Prometeo iban ligeramente detrás.

De repente, una figura femenina apareció ante ella. Era rubia y portaba una brillante Scale de color azul marino, con detalles de oro. La armadura era bastante similar a aquella con la que había aparecido Kanon, cuando llegó junto con Poseidón a socorrerlos, luego del ataque de Saga. La mujer se inclinó ante los recién llegados y luego, levantando la mirada, dijo:

– Bienvenidos a los dominios submarinos, mi nombre es Tetis. El Emperador Poseidón los espera, síganme por favor.

La rubia miró de reojo a Prometeo y una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. El titán no pudo evitar pensar, entonces, que "el pequeño" Poseidón no estaría muy contento de verlo aparecer nuevamente. Mucho menos con el aspecto andrajoso que tenía en esos momentos. Y es que Poseidón era amante de la etiqueta y la elegancia. Quizás por eso escogió a un aristócrata, Julián Solo, para ser su "contenedor", pensó.

Los tres personajes siguieron caminando detrás de la mujer, hasta que alcanzaron el templo principal, aquel donde se había librado la anterior batalla final contra Poseidón. Tetis los condujo por el interior ricamente decorado. Pronto divisaron el trono, justo enfrente del pilar principal del templo. Tetis se detuvo un momento.

Poseidón se encontraba sentado en su trono, con su rostro descansando sobre una de sus manos. Su tridente reposaba a un lado. Sus siete Oceánidas estaban arrodillados ante él. El dios les hizo una seña con la mano, indicándoles que podían marcharse. Las figuras se levantaron y desfilaron hacia la salida. El único que se quedó atrás, fue Kanon. Cuando el resto de sus guerreros se hubo marchado, Poseidón le hizo una seña a Tetis para que se acercara.

– Creo que me quedaré atrás – le susurró Prometeo a Atena. Ella asintió y Shaka la siguió, guardando una distancia prudente.

– La he traído, señor Poseidón – Shaka se quedó atrás también, recostado en uno de los pilares.

– Gracias, Tetis, puedes retirarte – la mujer le dedicó una reverencia y se apresuró a salir de la habitación principal. Los ojos del dios se posaron entonces en Atena – Luces bastante bien. Tal parece que has recuperado el esplendor de tu cosmos – la diosa no respondió – Tu silencio lo dice todo. Lo has hecho de nuevo. Pero, sabes lo que sucederá después, ¿no?

– Eso es irrelevante. Nada de lo que me suceda importa, mientras pueda proteger lo que es importante para mí – respondió – Pero agradezco tu preocupación.

– Eres la misma de siempre – Poseidón sonrió y se levantó de su trono, tomando la mano de la diosa para besarla – Sé a qué has venido, pero…

Poseidón levantó la mirada, posándola en el hombre que descansaba su espalda contra uno de los pilares más alejados de la habitación. Se separó de Atena y, con una velocidad sorprendente, había tomado su tridente y lo sostenía muy cerca del cuello de Prometeo, mientras su mano libre sujetaba los raídos ropajes del titán. Una perversa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Prometeo por su parte soltó una risita nerviosa y se rascó la cabeza. Sintió un leve corte en su cuello y notó que había comenzado a sangrar.

– Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pequeño Poseidón – dijo Prometeo.

– En verdad mucho tiempo, "honorable" señor Prometeo – agregó el dios – Mucho, mucho tiempo. Tiempo que no me ha hecho olvidar el "pequeño"… altercado que tuvimos, ¿lo recuerda? – más sangre comenzó a deslizarse por el cuello del titán. Atena, alarmada, corrió hacia él, hasta que sintió que alguien la sujetaba por el hombro.

– Ellos tienen asuntos que arreglar – la diosa no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando escuchó la voz de Kanon – Nadie debe interferir.

Atena tuvo que detener a Shaka, que ya se había acercado y sujetado a Kanon por la muñeca, pensando que, quizás, el "traidor" quería dañarla. Kanon soltó a Atena y Shaka lo soltó a él. El de Virgo permaneció cerca de su diosa, mientras Kanon retrocedía hasta el sitio que había ocupado antes, al lado del trono de su señor.

– Si no quieren morir, será mejor que se acerquen a este lugar – dijo Kanon. Shaka lo miró, receloso. Pero, al tiempo que el cosmos de Poseidón y Prometeo se incrementaba, Atena decidió hacer caso a las palabras del Dragón Marino.

Kanon encendió sus cosmos. Un cosmos imponente y abrumador. Y, en el momento en que Atena y Shaka estuvieron junto a Kanon, Prometeo se liberó del agarre del dios de los mares, de un manotazo. Poseidón sonrió y retrocedió, sólo para abalanzarse nuevamente sobre el titán, que esquivó su estocada con gran habilidad.

Los puños de Prometeo se cubrieron con fuego un momento. Momento en el que le lanzó un potente puñetazo a Poseidón. El golpe hizo que el metal del tridente vibrara. Ambos continuaron lanzándose golpes. Puñetazos de eran bloqueados perfectamente, gracias a la velocidad de Poseidón. Estocadas y golpes esquivados con precisión y contraatacados al instante.

Una estupefacta Atena observaba la lucha, incapaz de moverse. Se había llevado las manos a la boca, conteniendo un grito de sorpresa, cuando Prometeo cayó al suelo y la punta del tridente aterrizó peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza. Atena cerró los ojos cuando el titán tuvo que rodar para evitar un nuevo ataque, dirigido a su corazón.

– ¿Qué significa esto? – se preguntó Shaka, también sorprendido.

– Esos dos tienen su historia – fue lo único que dijo Kanon.

En ese momento, Prometeo dio un salto hacia atrás, esquivando un nuevo ataque y cayó justo enfrente de Atena. Sin dejar de atacar, Poseidón comenzó a explicar:

– Hace mucho tiempo, mientras Prometeo escapaba de la ira de Zeus, terminó llegando a Cabo Sunión. Una corriente lo arrastró y lo trajo hasta aquí – golpe, patada, puño de fuego – Algunos de mis sirvientes, conociendo su historia y apiadándose de él, lo trajeron ante mí. Por supuesto que yo, como soy muy caritativo, decidí ayudarlo. Le di alimento, vestido y le permití quedarse aquí, hasta que Zeus dejara de perseguirlo.

La lucha continuaba, sin que ninguno de los dos cediera. Pero, a pesar de estar peleando, los dos parecían extrañamente felices. Tenían un brillo en sus ojos que daba a entender que disfrutaban inmensamente el combate.

– Soy un hombre curioso – Prometeo fue quien habló esta vez – Y, la verdad, también me estaba aburriendo de estar encerrado en este palacio. Entonces, un día, mientras recorría las habitaciones desiertas, llegué a la que, luego supe, era la biblioteca privada de Poseidón. Y, como amante del conocimiento, me sumergí en los libros. Y vaya que había libros interesantes, pero uno en particular llamó mi atención – el titán esquivó una nueva estocada y le lanzó un puñetazo a la cara, que apenas rozó su mejilla – Se trataba de "las memorias del emperador". En aquel pequeño libro, se explicaban las construcciones de las estructuras del templo y también la de un barco que él mismo llamaba "obra maestra".

– Te refieres al famoso _Seischthon_.

– Eso es correcto, caballero – contestó Poseidón, golpeando la espalda de Prometeo con la parte superior del tridente, sorprendiéndolo – Había escrito en ese libro todos los detalles de la construcción de mi barco, uno de mis grandes sueños. Todo desde los materiales, planos y el sitio donde lo resguardaba, estaban allí.

– Yo lo encontré por casualidad y me dio mucha curiosidad. La verdad es que jamás pensé que algo así pudiera existir, así que hice un mapa mental de su localización y salí en su busca – logró recuperarse e intentó hacer una barrida, pero el dios la esquivó – Pero, como no quería que Poseidón sospechara, no podía desaparecer del palacio todo el día. Por eso, me perdía ocasionalmente para explorar los alrededores. Y, cuando finalmente pensaba que sabía el camino, fui a buscarlo, cuando todos en el palacio dormían – Poseidón esta vez fue derribado por un fuerte puñetazo que hizo sangrar su nariz – No fue fácil eludir a los guardias, después de todo, Poseidón siempre ha tenido un ejército de élite – el dios contraatacó y logró herir el brazo derecho de Prometeo – Creo que lo que me salvó fue que el poderoso Dragón Marino estuviera fuera, en una misión.

– Es cierto, Dragón Marino nunca confió en ti – agregó, al tiempo que su tridente volvía a chocar con los puños del otro.

– Entonces, aquella noche, después de perderme un par de veces, di con el lugar donde el barco permanecía escondido. Era demasiado impresionante, casi irreal, pero finalmente, el bribón lo había completado. Estaba tan feliz de presenciar tal milagro que, quise ir un poco más allá.

– ¿Más allá? – preguntó Atena, curiosa.

– Sí, porque el pequeño Poseidón afirmaba que el barco era indestructible – contestó el titán, que ya tenía el cuerpo cubierto de heridas – Entonces, quise comprobarlo con mis propios ojos. Intenté destrozarlo usando la fuerza bruta, pero no funcionó. En realidad, lo intenté de varias maneras distintas, lanzándole rocas, elevándolo y dejándolo caer con fuerza, con coral, patadas y otras formas más que no recuerdo, pero nada funcionaba. Lo que me dejaba, un último recurso.

– Creo que ya lo entendí – murmuró Shaka.

– Lo prendí en llamas – admitió el titán, al tiempo que una columna era destruida. Un segundo más tarde y su cabeza habría rodado – El barco ardió. No pude evitar sentirme victorioso, porque ya podía demostrarle a este arrogante mocoso que su barco no era indestructible. Pero me descubrieron – su puñetazo apenas pudo ser bloqueado por el tridente – Y por supuesto que Poseidón se enfadó, mucho. Me disculpé y le ofrecí trabajar para reconstruirlo.

– Estuvo trabajando durante largos años – continuó Poseidón – hasta que el barco iba tomando forma de nuevo. Esta vez, fue doblemente fortificado y usamos la llama sagrada para derretir el oricalco y hacer el nuevo recubrimiento.

– Gracias a mí, te diste cuenta de dos cosas. Una, que tu barco no era indestructible – la lucha se volvía cada vez más intensa – Y la segunda, del poder del oricalco, que no es más que una bonita piedra. Pero, aún así, eso no aplacó del todo tu ira, ¿cierto?

– Muchas cosas pasaron luego – dijo Poseidón – En ese entonces, era bastante iracundo. Te pedí que te fueras, pero prometimos algo.

– Enfrentarnos en un combate, con todo nuestro poder.

– En ese entonces, aún eras joven y terriblemente poderoso.

– Pero me faltaba sabiduría.

– Eras tan ingenuo que te dejaste capturar. Fuiste torturado y me dejaste siglos esperando. Pensé que habías roto tu promesa.

– Ya ves que no lo hice. Tarde, pero la he cumplido.

Ambos lanzaron un grito. Sus luminosos cosmos chocaron y produjeron un fenómeno parecido a una explosión. Cuando la luz se disipó, ambos yacían de rodillas en el suelo, exhaustos, pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¿Está satisfecho, emperador? – preguntó Kanon.

– Sí, gracias Kanon, puedes quitar la barrera – respondió. El de cabellos azules cerró los ojos un momento. Aquella barrera, prácticamente imperceptible, se desvaneció. Atena corrió al lado de Prometeo.

– ¡Señor Prometeo!

– No te preocupes, pequeña, este viejo aún puede pelear – dijo – Además, se la debía. Ahora estamos a mano.

– Supongo que sí – Poseidón se levantó y volvió a ocupar su lugar en el trono. Prometeo se cruzó de brazos y lo miró, expectante – ¿Tú también crees que ha sido suficiente, Kanon? – el aludido asintió – Sí, parece que tienes razón. Atena, sé que has venido a pedir mi ayuda para poder llegar al Olimpo, ahora que Zeus ha restringido la entrada. Debes saber que mi barco es el único capaz de lograrlo.

– Es por eso que estamos aquí, implorando tu misericordia – Poseidón sonrió – Pagaré cualquier precio, no importa lo que sea – el dios arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Crees que puedas perder algo más, después de esta guerra? – se quedó pensativo – Bueno, tal vez puedas darme lo que me negaste hace tiempo – la mujer parpadeó, confundida – Tu mano en matrimonio – Atena no respondió, pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron tenuemente. Shaka a su lado frunció el ceño y Prometeo rió – No hablo en serio. Te ayudaré, porque esto también es un problema para nosotros. Ese maldito Crono, manipulándonos a su antojo, no puedo perdonárselo.

– Así que lo sabías – dijo Atena.

– Conseguir información es vital en una guerra – explicó – Ahora, esta ha sido mi decisión, pero también debo pedir la opinión de mis generales – se puso de pie – Entonces, Oceánidas del Ejército de Poseidón, ¿prestaremos nuestra ayuda a Atena en esta guerra?

– ¡Sí, señor! – exclamaron los siete, al unísono.

– Ahí lo tienen. Mi ejército los considera dignos de nuestra ayuda en batalla – agregó el dios – Sin embargo, tengo una condición.

– ¿Condición? – repitió Atena. El dios asintió.

– Dos días – dijo – Tienes dos días para aprender a controlar tus poderes, haciendo uso de esa espada – señaló el arma que la diosa llevaba en su cintura – Si no eres capaz de controlar los poderes que la Madre Tierra te ha entregado, en dos días, ni siquiera pienses el ir al Olimpo. Porque eso sería una muerte segura.

– Considéralo hecho – respondió Atena. En el fondo, ella sabía que Poseidón tenía toda la razón. Sin esos poderes, jamás sería capaz de enfrentar a los dioses. Pero ella estaba más que dispuesta a lograrlo, sin importarle las consecuencias – Te lo agradezco mucho – añadió, inclinando la cabeza, a modo de respeto.

– No tienes por qué. Te la debo – respondió – A ti, a tus caballeros y a los demás habitantes de este planeta – miró de reojo a Kanon, quien asintió, estando de acuerdo.

– Entonces, creo que es momento de que regrese al Santuario – dijo Atena – No hay tiempo que perder – miró a sus acompañantes, quienes la siguieron.

– Fue un buen combate, pequeño Poseidón – dijo Prometeo, levantando una mano, a modo de despedida – Será interesante luchar a tu lado.

– Yo también lo espero con ansias – añadió Poseidón, con una sonrisa, al tiempo que las puertas del palacio se cerraban detrás de los visitantes.

Kanon miró de reojo a su señor. Aquella sonrisa no había desaparecido de su rostro. El resto de sus generales reapareció en la habitación y se inclinó ante el dios. Poseidón les hizo una seña para que se levantaran. El silencio se hizo en la habitación, hasta que Isaac intervino:

– ¿Está seguro de esto, señor Poseidón? – el aludido arqueó una ceja – Esta no es una guerra que le afecte directamente, además, enviar al _Seischthon_ al Olimpo para combatir contra Zeus y sus aliados, creo que…

– ¿Te parece que he tomado una decisión imprudente, Isaac? – preguntó el dios, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. El de Kraken tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza.

– No me refería a eso, señor, quiero decir que…

– ¿Acaso tienes miedo de combatir, Isaac? – intervino Kanon. El aludido lo miró, con el ceño fruncido – Si tienes miedo, será mejor que permanezcas aquí. De todos modos, yo sólo me basto para proteger al señor Poseidón.

– ¡Eres un arrogante, Dragón Marino! – exclamó Sorrento, apretando los puños – ¡Tú no eres más que un impostor! ¡Ni siquiera eres el verdadero Dragón Marino!

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Krishna. Sorrento no supo qué responder – Todos conocemos la verdad acerca de lo que sucedió aquí en la anterior batalla contra Atena. Pero, ¿qué pruebas tienes de que este hombre no había sido elegido antes para portar el Scale del Dragón Marino? – Sorrento chasqueó la lengua, enfadado. La verdad era que ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro de sus palabras. Aquello sólo había sido un impulso, provocado por la ira.

– No interesa mucho si Kanon es o no el verdadero Dragón Marino – dijo Kassa – Es fuerte y eso es lo más importante esta vez ¿no?

– Además, el señor Poseidón confía en él – dijo Isaac – La verdad es que yo no quería que mis palabras se malinterpretaran. Simplemente me sorprendió que nuestro señor fuera a enviar al Seischthon a la batalla como parte de su ofensiva. Más aún, cuando este barco sólo se ha utilizado en la Guerra Santa.

– Creo que ya han discutido lo suficiente – habló Poseidón, con voz potente, habiéndose puesto de pie – El hecho es que el resultado de esta batalla es algo que ni yo mismo puedo predecir. Es un juego en el cual los dioses se utilizan los unos a los otros, para su propio beneficio. Es por eso que, sea quien sea el que resulte victorioso, esta batalla en sí representa un desbalance en los poderes que se han mantenido durante milenios, desde la época del mito – de pronto, sonrió – Además, ¿acaso no tienen deseos de probar el nuevo poder que les ha sido otorgado? ¿No está acaso en la sangre de los Generales Marinos el instinto de lucha? ¡Díganme! ¿¡Seguirán, o no, a su Señor!?

Los Oceánidas permanecieron en silencio durante menos de un minuto, para después mirarse entre ellos. No era miedo lo que sentían, era más bien incertidumbre. Pero, al notar la seguridad que despedía el porte de su señor, todas las dudas que pudieran haber tenido, se disiparon. Volvieron a ponerse de rodillas, con la cabeza en alto. Y gritaron, con voz potente:

– ¡Seguiremos al Señor Poseidón, hasta la muerte!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Trípoli, capital de la prefectura de Arcadia, localizada en el centro del Peloponeso. Una ciudad con una historia de destrucción y renacimiento.

La siempre concurrida plaza principal, cerca de la hermosa Catedral de Trípoli, la sofocaba. Demasiada gente congregada en un solo lugar. Claro que no era como Atenas, pero de igual manera se le hacía insoportable. Comenzó a caminar más aprisa, hasta alcanzar las afueras de la ciudad. Se ciñó la gabardina y se acomodó los lentes de sol, perdiéndose entre la multitud que desfilaba con destino a sus lugares de trabajo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Hera alcanzara los límites de la ciudad. En cuanto se aseguró de que nadie podía verla, se deshizo de la gabardina y los lentes oscuros. Bufó, molesta y se acomodó el cabello. Odiaba viajar como mortal, pero, era clave hacerlo de esa manera, si quería pasar desapercibida ante Zeus.

Sonrió en cuanto encontró una pequeña entrada, excavada al pie de una montaña rocosa. Miró a su alrededor una vez más y entró, sigilosa. La única luz de aquel húmedo sitio, era la luz de su cosmos, tenuemente encendido. Apoyó una mano en la pared, sintiendo las protuberancias de la superficie rocosa. Tratando de recordar el camino. Más de una vez, sus pies tropezaron contra las rocas que se desprendían del techo. Sólo esperaba que la caverna no se derrumbara sobre su cabeza, antes de haber llegado.

– Maldición – bufó cuando estuvo a punto de caer abajo, hacia un sitio del cual no podía ver el fondo. Asió sus manos a una roca y continuó. Sabía que estaba cerca. Y, lo confirmó, cuando escuchó voces. Creyó reconocer una de ella y sonrió, apurando el paso.

– Entonces, básicamente, nos convertiremos en sacrificios para que la oscuridad despierte – decía una voz, con tono despreocupado.

– No lo creo – dijo una segunda voz, que Hera reconoció al instante – Más bien parece que nos convertiremos en marionetas al servicio de Crono, para "ayudarle" en su supuesta "conquista mundial".

Hera casi corrió hasta el sitio del cual provenían aquellas voces. Entonces, lo primero que notó fue una pequeña luz que flotaba sobre las cabezas de dos hombres. Al primero lo conocía, se trataba del desaparecido Odín. El segundo, era un sujeto de apariencia joven, con cabellos rojos como el fuego. Ambos estaban encadenados de una forma bastante cruel.

– Oh mira, Odín, esa debe ser la mujer de Zeus – comentó el hombre de rojos cabellos, mirando a la diosa. Odín la miró, sorprendido.

– ¡Hera! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó.

– He venido a conversar con aquel que los tiene prisioneros en este lugar – Hera miró con asco el sitio donde estaba. Húmedo, frío, sucio, tétrico. La única luz provenía de aquella esfera que brillaba sobre sus cabezas – Tú debes ser el famoso Mago de las Mentiras, Loki.

– Es un honor saberme conocido por usted, honorable señora – dijo Loki, con tono burlón.

– Con esa desagradable forma de hablar, no podrías ser otro que el repugnante individuo que ha ayudado a Zeus a revivir a todos esos inútiles guerreros de Atena.

– En realidad, es Hela la que tiene esa "repugnante" habilidad, igual a la de su hermano, quien gobierna estas tierras – replicó Loki, sin dejar de sonreír. Hera se sentía cada vez más fastidiada.

– Suficiente, no he venido hasta aquí para hablar con ninguno de ustedes – comentó Hera, despectivamente – ¡Crono! – exclamó entonces – ¡Sé muy bien que puedes escucharme! ¡Manifiesta tu presencia ante mí, la gran Hera!

La tierra comenzó a temblar. Pequeños trozos de piedra del techo se desprendieron y cayeron sobre las cabezas de los tres individuos. Sin embargo, aquel gesto desafiante no desapareció del rostro de la diosa. La tierra tembló, una vez más, con mayor fuerza, al tiempo que una siniestra risa retumbaba en las paredes de la caverna. Hera sintió que le costaba respirar, cuando un pesado cosmos inundó el lugar. Luego, pareció como si la oscuridad en el fondo de la caverna comenzara a revolotear.

– Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu padre, Hera – replicó una amenazante voz – ¿No crees que merezco un poco más de respeto?

– Habla de respeto aquel que se comió a sus propios hijos, cuando apenas habían nacido – respondió Hera – Tú, el antiguo gobernante del mundo, encerrado por sus propios descendientes en este repugnante lugar, qué humillante – se burló.

– Son grandes palabras para una diosa que se opone a aquel que le salvó la vida. ¿Acaso olvidas que fue Zeus el principal responsable de que salieras de mi estómago, pequeña Hera?

– ¿Oponerme a él? ¡Ja! – Hera rió – ¿Crees que no nos hemos dado cuenta? ¿Crees que no lo sabemos? Sólo nos estás manipulando para volver a estar "en la cima". Toda esta supuesta guerra no es más que una estupidez. Zeus también lo sabe. Pero, no por eso voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad. ¡Respeto! ¡Eres tú quien debería mostrarme respeto, padre!

Crono volvió a reír.

– Tienes mucho valor, para burlarte de quien posee la llave para liberarte de esta prisión – la risa del titán cesó. Hera sonrió ampliamente – Sé que es lo que buscas al haber tomado prisioneros a estos sujetos. Está detrás del poder del Creador del mundo nórdico, el afamado Señor de los Nibelungos.

– ¡¿Cómo es que tú…!? – Hera pudo percibir un dejo de miedo en la voz de Crono.

– Eso es porque ese sujeto está bajo mi control – el silencio sepulcral hizo que la sonrisa de Hera se ensanchara aún más – Así es. Y falta muy poco para que sus poderes rompan el sello impuesto en aquel débil cuerpo humano. Dos días cuando mucho y el Señor de los Nibelungos renacerá con todo su poder.

– ¡Esto no puede ser! – el grito del titán hizo que el suelo temblara de nuevo – Ya veo. Entonces, creo que tendré utilizar a mis marionetas.

Unos "hilos" de oscuridad salieron del fondo de la caverna y se enroscaron en las extremidades de los dioses cautivos. Las ataduras que los mantenían encerrados se soltaron. Sin embargo, ni Odín ni Loki tenían control sobre sus cuerpos. Era Crono quien los manejaba a su antojo. Hizo que ambos dioses se abalanzaran sobre Hera, pero en ese momento, ella habló nuevamente:

– Vaya, no has perdido esa costumbre. Siempre tienes que ser tan violento – el ataque se detuvo – Y yo que había venido a negociar con mi querido padre.

– ¿Negociar? – repitió el titán.

– Te entregaré el poder del Señor de los Nibelungos, si tú a cambio me das algo.

– No voy a negociar con un ser inferior – replicó, con asco.

– Entonces, espero que disfrutes de tu cautiverio, porque jamás serás capaz de abandonar este lugar – Hera dio media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse – Sin ese poder, estás condenado.

– ¡Espera! – exclamó el titán, casi instantáneamente. Sabía que él era quien tenía las de perder, así que, no le quedaba más que, al menos, escuchar las demandas de su hija – ¿Qué es lo que puede querer de mí alguien como tú?

– El _Megas Drepanon_ – expuso ella. Crono no respondió.

– Estás loca. ¿Por qué le entregaría mi arma legendaria a alguien como tú?

– Simple. Porque es la única posibilidad que tienes para salir del Tártaro – le dijo – Traeré al Señor de los Nibelungos ante ti, si tú a cambio me entregas el Megas Drepanon y te sometes a mi mandato, una vez que tome el control de este mucho.

– Eres demasiado arrogante, Hera – replicó el titán, en voz más baja y menos desafiante – Pero supongo que no tengo opción. Acepto tu trato – la diosa sonrió con sorna – Trae ante mí al Señor de los Nibelungos y yo te daré el Megas Drepanon.

– Es lo que quería escuchar. Me alegra que aún conserves un poco de sentido común, padre – comenzó a caminar de vuelta hacia la pequeña entrada de la caverna – Estaré de vuelta en dos días.

Cuando la presencia de Hera se hubo esfumado por completo, Odín y Loki fueron encadenados nuevamente. La furia de Crono ocasionó entonces que el techo de la caverna comenzara a desplomarse. Loki tuvo que agachar la cabeza, para evitar que una roca aplastara su testa.

– ¿Está seguro de esto, mi señor? – dijo entonces una segunda voz masculina, muy distinta a la de Zeus – No puede simplemente entregar su arma.

– No te preocupes por eso, Jápeto – intervino la voz de Crono, que había recuperado su calma – Hera es demasiado arrogante para darse cuenta de mis verdaderas intenciones. No se da cuenta de que, simplemente, es otra de mis marionetas.

La risa de Crono inundó el Tártaro, al tiempo que la oscuridad volvía a ceñirse sobre aquella húmeda y tétrica caverna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Asgard.**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Dos horas? O, ¿dos días? Por todos los dioses, le dolía tanto la cabeza que no podía recordarlo. Él sólo rogaba porque ese dolor cesara. Nunca se había sentido así. Estaba seguro de que su cabeza explotaría, y pronto. Porque incluso había comenzado a sangrar. Por la boca, incluso por sus ojos, por los cuales rodaban gotas de sangre, como si fueran lágrimas. Lágrimas de sangre. Cayó de la cama, con un golpe seco. Avanzó a gatas hasta la mesita sobre la que reposaba una botella de vodka.

Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para sujetar la botella, por lo que esta se resbaló de sus dedos, cayó al suelo y se hizo pedazos. Levantó una mano y la llevó hasta la altura de sus ojos. De lo poco que podía ver, notó que su palma sangraba. Pero, el dolor de cabeza era tan profundo que no había sentido el dolor del corte. Logró ponerse de pie, pisando en el proceso los trozos de vidrio que estaban en su camino. A tientas, alcanzó girar el pomo de la puerta.

Corrió, como desesperado, por los amplios pasillos del palacio, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Necesitaba salir del palacio. Necesitaba aire. Lo que fuera que le quitara aquel terrible dolor. Se había acabado el resto de los analgésicos aquella noche, sin ningún efecto positivo. Más bien, había terminado con el estómago revuelto e incapaz de tocar su cena.

Ignoró el llamado de un par de guardias, aquellos que flanqueaban las puertas principales, las cuales abrió de una patada. El gélido aire golpeó su rostro, trayéndole un mínimo alivio. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando sus pies desnudos pisaron la nieve. En cuanto escuchó las gruesas puertas de madera cerrarse tras él, echó a correr. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, buscando en vano aliviar el intenso dolor. Y avanzó sin prestar mucha atención hacia dónde iba.

Finalmente, tuvo que detenerse en la entrada del Bosque de los Espíritus. Recostó la espalda en un tronco congelado y se deslizó hasta el frío suelo. Apretó ojos y dientes. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. Imágenes borrosas asaltaron su mente.

_Asgard. Un palacio magnífico. Una guerra. La primera generación de dioses nórdicos. Un niño en sus brazos. Una mujer cubierta con una capucha. Una mansión. Un ataque sorpresivo. Y su propio rostro, surcado por la locura, mientras cortaba a sus enemigos con una espada hecha de fuego. Una mujer. Una mujer tan parecida a Hilda. Una flecha clavada en su corazón. Y, finalmente, Hilda ante él, entregándole su armadura de Megrez._

Su respiración acelerada, casi tanto como su corazón. El sudor frío resbalando por su frente, pegando la ropa a su piel. La sangre seca en manos y pies. Y, entre todo esto, aquel dolor que no cesaba. Exhausto, se dejó caer hacia un lado. Terminó por desvanecerse, cuando su cabeza tocó la nieve. Rayando la inconsciencia, escuchó una voz que lo llamaba. Una voz que repetía su nombre, incesantemente:

– Alberich… Alberich… ¡Alberich!

Y, como hipnotizado, se levantó del suelo, internándose en el bosque. Caminó apoyándose en los árboles, hasta que se encontró en un lugar que le resultaba muy familia. Claro, el sitio donde había recibido la armadura de Megrez. Siguió avanzando por la estrecha caverna, hasta que sus pies resbalaron. De pronto se encontró zambullido en un lago, que nunca antes había visto. El agua helada hizo que recuperara la consciencia a tiempo para evitar morir ahogado.

Alberich se deslizó hasta la orilla y salió, al tiempo que el lago parecía comenzar a congelarse.

– Un momento… esto es…

En lugar de congelarse, el lago estaba siendo cubierto rápidamente con la Amatista. Miró sus manos y pies. La sangre se había cristalizado, convirtiéndose también en Amatista. Parpadeó, mirando confundido su propio reflejo demacrado en la superficie de aquella joya.

– Alberich…

Repitió aquella voz. Alberich volvió a parpadear y esta vez quien le devolvió la mirada fue una misteriosa figura que llevaba el rostro cubierto por una capucha. El de Megrez acercó más el rostro hacia la amatista. El otro levantó la mirada, dejando ver uno de sus ojos. Verdes. Sobresalió también un mechón de cabello rojizo. El extraño sonrió ante la estupefacción del otro.

– Quita ya esa expresión patética – exigió el hombre de la capucha – Ya va siendo hora de que despiertes.

Alberich se echó hacia atrás cuando la amatista comenzó a resquebrajarse y un hombre encapuchado surgió del agua, completamente seco. El sujeto se quitó la capucha, dejando ver su translúcida figura. Vestía una túnica de color azul cobalto, con una cinta de oro alrededor de la cintura. Sobre su pecho llevaba un colgante de piedras similares a la amatista. Alberich sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, para estar seguro de que no estaba soñando.

– Señor de los Nibelungos – el aludido sonrió y se arrodilló enfrente del guerrero – Vaya que me has causado problemas últimamente.

– Ya fue suficiente, despierta de una vez – el individuó tocó la frente de Alberich con su dedo índice – Alberich, Señor de los Nibelungos.

Los ojos de Alberich se abrieron de golpe. De repente, todas aquellas imágenes, que lo estuvieron torturando durante tanto tiempo, aparecieron en su cabeza, más nítidas. Ahora todo tenía sentido, la historia del mundo nórdico de repente parecía pasar ante sus ojos, como una película a gran velocidad.

Entendimiento. Sabiduría. Conocimiento. Poder.

Todo aquello que le pertenecía, había regresado a él. Pero, ahora, todo su cuerpo le dolía terriblemente. Se abrazó a sí mismo y se colocó en posición fetal. Apretó fuertemente los ojos, se mordió los labios, hasta sangrar. Pero el dolor no se iba. Era todavía peor que antes. Y no estaba seguro de ser capaz de soportarlo. Era como si aquel poder fuera tan inmenso que amenazara con desbordarse de su cuerpo.

Rodó por el suelo. Azotó su cabeza contra las paredes congeladas. Pero nada lograba aliviar su dolor. Un cosmos oscuro lo envolvió. Un haz de oscuridad escapó de su cuerpo y ascendió al cielo, rompiendo el techo de la caverna. Trozos de hielo cayeron sobre él, que no hizo nada para evitarlos. Volvió a sangrar por los ojos.

En un intento desesperado por calmar ese dolor, se arrojó al lago. Flotó inconsciente durante un rato, mientras el agua se teñía de color carmesí.

Alberich no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, sólo que pronto sintió un gran alivio. Salió del lago con sus ropas chorreando y se sentó con la espalda contra la pared, tratando de normalizar su respiración. Se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo un objeto metálico. Se dio cuenta de que se trataba del colgante que llevaba el señor de los Nibelungos. En cuanto lo retiró de su cuello y lo estrujó en su puño, sintió que la energía regresaba. Aún sentía un profundo calor dentro de su cuerpo, pero parecía que ya había sido capaz de controlarse.

Se puso de pie y decidió regresar al palacio, antes de que Andvari hiciera un escándalo, en cuanto no lo encontrara en su habitación. Pero apenas hubo salido de la caverna y se encontró con un nuevo obstáculo.

– Bienvenido, Señor de los Nibelungos.

– Deméter – dijo Alberich, al tiempo que las ramas y raíces de los árboles envolvían su cuerpo, en una técnica similar a su "Unidad de la Naturaleza" – Me gustaría quedarme a jugar contigo, pero, tengo cosas que hacer así que, si me disculpas…

Las ataduras alrededor del cuerpo de Alberich comenzaron a ceder hasta que se quemaron con un misterioso fuego negro. El hombre siguió avanzando. Pasó al lado de Deméter que ni pareció inmutarse.

– Estaba segura de que esa simple técnica no sería suficiente para detenerte – dijo la diosa – Es por eso que he venido preparada. ¡Cloe!

Justo enfrente de Deméter, apareció una mujer de larguísimos cabellos castaños, peinados en una cola alta. Vestía una armadura de color cobrizo, larga, emulando una elegante túnica. Cargaba en su espalda una caja de cristal, similar a la Pandora Box que guardaba las armaduras de los guerreros de Atena. La mujer a quien Deméter había llamado Cloe, colocó la caja enfrente de él. Como era de cristal, Alberich pudo ver su contenido. Era la armadura de Megrez.

– ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó – Bueno, han traído la armadura de Megrez ante mí, así que me ahorraron el trabajo de buscarla.

La caja se abrió y la armadura cubrió el cuerpo de Alberich. El hombre desenvainó su Espada de Fuego.

– Acabaré con ambas, en un instante.

Deméter sonrió, cuando el Diamante incrustado en la armadura del guerrero brilló. La diosa extendió los brazos, en una clara invitación para atacarla. Alberich sonrió, bajó su espada y continuó caminando.

– Antes era llamado Cerebro de Asgard. ¿Crees que voy a caer ante una provocación así?

– Lo lamento, pero ya no podrás escapar.

El cuerpo de Alberich fue cubierto de nuevo por las ramas de los árboles. Está vez, más numerosas y más resistentes. El guerrero apenas podía moverse, mucho menos romperlas. Forcejeó, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era inútil. Como si se tratara de una técnica completamente diferente.

– No, es la misma técnica – se dijo – El que cambió fui yo.

– En efecto – afirmó Deméter – Es por esa joya que está incrustada en tu armadura.

– El Diamante Olímpico – dijo Alberich, frunciendo el ceño – Ahora lo entiendo todo.

– Estás sometido a la voluntad de la gran Hera – comentó Cloe.

– Vámonos, es hora de regresar al palacio.

Cloe asintió. Deméter comenzó a caminar hacia la cima de una montaña, mientras el cuerpo de Alberich, envuelto en ramas y raíces, se movía por sí mismo y la seguía. El guerrero ni siquiera intentó forcejear. Sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Y sonrió. Su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jamás pensó que el entrenamiento fuera a resultarle tan pesado. Ahora podía sentir, aunque en un mínimo porcentaje, una pequeña parte del dolor que sentían sus guerreros al entrenar arduamente para protegerla de sus enemigos. Y sí, estaba consciente de que quizás exageraba, pero era como se sentía en ese momento.

Atena se dejó caer sobre el suelo, mientras intentaba controlar su agitada respiración. Seguía teniendo la sensación de que alguien la observaba. Y estaba segura de que Prometeo se sentía de la misma manera. Pero, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Porque el tiempo de entrenamiento se había terminado y era el momento de partir. Prometeo le tendió una mano y la ayudó a levantarse. Faltaba poco para lo hora de la reunión pactada con Poseidón, en su templo submarino.

Pero Atena no dejaba de sentir aquella inquietud en su corazón y su mente. Un mal presentimiento que no la dejaba tranquila. Miró de reojo a Prometeo. Su rostro estaba serio. Quizás estuviera pensando lo mismo que ella, pero decidió no decir nada. No quería perturbarlo. No antes de dirigirse Olimpo. Porque ella estaba consciente de lo difícil que sería para él regresar, después de la forma en que fue exiliado por Zeus.

Anduvieron todo el camino de regreso al santuario, en profundo silencio. No se habían alejado mucho, pero aun así, a Saori el camino se le hizo interminable. Pronto se dio cuenta de que Prometeo se había quedado atrás. Se volteó. El titán tenía el ceño fruncido y la vista enfocada en dirección al Santuario, más específicamente, a la casa de Piscis.

– Señor Prometeo, ¿qué…?

Los ojos de la diosa se ampliaron en cuanto se posaron en la dirección señalada por el titán. Fuego. Había fuego saliendo del santuario. Directamente de las Doce Casas. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca, ahogando un grito.

– ¡Démonos prisa! – apremió el titán, tomándola de la mano. Empezaron a correr. Atena rezaba porque todos en el santuario estuvieran a salvo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Minutos antes, en el Santuario.**

Cuatro figuras encapuchadas aterrizaron sobre el techo de la casa de Aries.

– Así que este es el famoso Santuario Atena – dijo una voz femenina – Es menos esplendoroso de lo que imaginaba. Aunque supongo que esto es, en parte, culpa de Calisto.

– ¿No les parece que están hablando demasiado?

Las cuatro figuras descendieron. Ares era quien había hablado. El dios de la guerra llevaba sujeto por el cuello a un inconsciente y lastimado Mu de Aries. Ares lo miró, asqueado, y arrojó su cuerpo hacia el interior del templo. Se escuchó el sonido de una columna romperse.

– No hacía falta ser tan despiadado – comentó una de las misteriosas figuras que, quitándose la capucha, dejó ver su rebelde cabello rojo. Ares la ignoró.

– Ahora observa atentamente, Suzaku, – dijo el dios – cómo haré salir a todas esas ratas de su escondite – su brazo derecho se cubrió de fuego – ¡_Androfontes_! – gritó, al tiempo que lanzaba un puñetazo contra la entrada de la casa de Aries.

Esmeralda miró hacia arriba y notó cómo el fuego comenzaba a recorrer las doce casas del zodiaco, moviéndose como un gran dragón de fuego, que consumía todo a su paso.

– Alguien se acerca – dijo Shaina, colocándose en guardia. Una cadena se enrolló alrededor de la muñeca de June, mientras una pluma de fénix rozaba la mejilla de Esmeralda.

– Ese violento y amenazante cosmos, sólo puede pertenecer a un dios: – Shaka salió del templo de Aries, seguido de cerca por Aldebarán – Ares – añadió, en cuanto se encontró, cara a cara con él.

– Entonces, tú eres ese sujeto problemático del que me habló mi madre – comentó, con una sonrisa de suficiencia – No pareces la gran cosa – se volteó hacia las poetisas de Hera – Ya es hora de que dejen de jugar.

June usó su cosmos para liberarse de la cadena de Andrómeda, mientras Esmeralda destrozaba la pluma de fénix sólo con la fuerza de su puño.

– ¡No puede ser! – exclamó Seiya – ¡Ustedes también! Marin… Shaina…

– Ikki nos advirtió que esto podía ocurrir – comentó Shiryu – Pero no esperaba que Ares fuera a venir también.

– Maldición y ya no queda mucho tiempo – murmuró Seiya, por lo bajo, fijándose en el gran reloj de las doce casas.

– Ninguno de ustedes saldrá de aquí con vida – dijo Ares, con una sonrisa perversa – Y, aunque lo lograran, será demasiado tarde. Poseidón partirá al Olimpo sin ustedes. Atena y su ejército no serán más que meros espectadores cuando la gran Hera tome las riendas de este mundo.

– Eso es lo que tú piensas – intervino Aldebarán – ¡Gran Cuerno!

Ares se cruzó de brazos, restándole importancia. Esmeralda se interpuso entre Ares y el ataque del caballero de Tauro. La mujer agitó el brazo derecho, como dando un manotazo y desviando completamente el ataque. Aldebarán se quedó sorprendido, pues pocos tenían la fuerza suficiente para bloquear su poderoso golpe.

– Yo soy Byakko, el gran tigre blanco – dijo Esmeralda – Nadie puede igualarme en fuerza física. Ahora, una pequeña demostración, ¡Emperador Blanco!

Su golpe se asemejaba al zarpazo de un gran tigre. Era tan veloz, que Aldebarán no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo. El ataque destrozó una de las hombreras de la armadura de Tauro y habría sido peor, de no ser porque la rubia tuvo que moverse para esquivar un ataque que iba dirigido a ella.

– Fénix – espetó.

– Tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente, Byakko – dijo Ikki, con gesto inexpresivo. Shun miró de reojo a su hermano. Estaba seguro de que él no deseaba pelear contra Esmeralda, así como él no quería enfrentarse a June. Su corazón se encogió cuando la vio aparecer – Que nadie intervenga.

– Oh, esto se pone interesante – dijo Ares, subiendo al techo de la casa de Aries – Observaré el espectáculo desde aquí, así que más les vale entretenerme, Poetisas.

– Seiya, deja que yo me enfrente a Marin – dijo Shiryu.

– Pero, Shiryu…

– Marin fue tu maestra, así que entiendo que lo que sientes. Yo me sentiría exactamente igual si tuviera que luchar contra mi maestro, así que no te preocupes, yo me haré cargo – Seiya asintió, aunque tampoco le hacía mucha gracia enfrentarse a Shaina.

– Nosotros debemos concentrarnos en Ares – le dijo Aldebarán a Shaka, en voz baja – Voy a ir primero.

– Espera, hay algo extraño en todo esto – comentó el de Virgo – Si el objetivo de Hera es retrasarnos, entonces no habría enviado a uno de sus soldados más fuertes, su propio hijo Ares. Habría bastado con las Poetisas para quebrar el espíritu de los muchachos. Además, Ares no se está encargando de nosotros y ellos saben que aún quedan Aioria y Milo, que están en sus templos.

– Ahora que lo dices, sólo entreteniendo a los muchachos de bronce, nosotros bien podríamos adelantarnos a Cabo Sunión, junto con Atena, – lo secundó el de Tauro – mientras ellos entretienen a los enviados de Hera. ¿En qué están pensando?

Shaka se quedó pensativo, durante un momento, ¿cuál era el verdadero objetivo de esa ataque? ¿Retrasarlos? ¿Eliminarlos? Ninguna de las dos opciones lo convencía del todo. Entonces, ¿qué estaba tramando Ares? ¿Por qué había ido al santuario, en vez de buscar directamente a Atena y acabar con ella? Después de todo, una Atena con los poderes de Gea, era la verdadera amenaza.

Entonces, el rubio sintió dos perturbadoras presencias pasar junto a él. No se trataba tan sólo del viento moviendo su cabello. Miró de reojo a Aldebarán. También se había dado cuenta. Ambos miraron hacia atrás. No había nadie. Pero, de pronto, una explosión se escuchó, proveniente del templo de Piscis. Shaka abrió sus ojos y de pronto lo comprendió.

– Sí están intentando retrasarnos, porque lo que en realidad buscan en atraer a Poseidón hasta el Santuario – habló Shaka, en voz alta.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Shun, esquivando el Dragón Azul de June, negándose aún a atacarla.

– Poseidón puede ser muy orgulloso, pero hasta él está consciente de los grandes poderes que tiene Atena – fue Ares quien explicó esto – Es por eso que no se marchará al Olimpo sin ella. Básicamente, nuestro objetivo es hacer que Poseidón en persona venga por ustedes aquí, al Santuario, entonces quemaremos ese barco del que está tan orgulloso, junto con sus tripulantes y ¡asunto resuelto! Ni Poseidón ni Atena serán capaces de llegar al Olimpo, dejándole el camino libre a Hera para actuar.

– ¡Maldición! ¡El Santuario! – exclamó Seiya.

Los caballeros de bronce cesaron la lucha, sólo para mirar cómo el fuego comenzaba a extenderse, desde la casa de Piscis hacia las demás. Los aposentos del Patriarca prácticamente ya habían sido incinerados. A lo lejos, sólo la estatua de Atena permanecía en pie.

El silencio reinó entre los guerreros de Atena que, ni en sus más oscuras pesadillas, podrían haber imaginado un desastre como aquel.

– El trabajo está completo, señor – dijo una agresiva voz.

– Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que este lugar se reduzca a cenizas.

Ares bajó del templo y a ambos lados de él aparecieron un par de sujetos desconocidos. El primero era alto, de tez morena y rostro afilado. Su cabello azul eléctrico era largo hasta los hombros y lo llevaba bastante desordenado. Tenía los ojos cafés y una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha. El segundo era un poco más bajo, de rasgos más delicados y cabello negro sujeto en una coleta baja. Sus ojos eran verdes. Ambos llevaban armaduras similares a las de los gladiadores, de color azul con detalles rojos.

– Oh Fobos, – Ares se dirigió al sujeto de cabello azul eléctrico – Deimos, buen trabajo. Entonces, sentémonos y observemos cómo los caballeros de Atena sucumben ante la desesperación.

– ¿Deberíamos acabar con estos dos caballeros dorados? – preguntó un Fobos ansioso por pelear.

– Pueden hacer lo que les plazca, mientras esperamos que el fuego se extienda – Fobos y Deimos sonrieron ampliamente.

– Mujeres, será mejor que retrocedan, – dijo Fobos – si no quieren terminar calcinadas como este santuario.

– Ustedes no tienen nada que hacer aquí – lo enfrentó Marin, mirándolo con gesto desafiante. Fobos frunció el ceño – Esta es nuestra misión. Además, recuerdo claramente que la señora Hera dijo que prefería que no los matáramos.

– No me interesa lo que Hera desee – replicó Fobos – Yo sólo sigo órdenes de mi señor Ares. Él me ha autorizado a manejar la situación como me plazca. Y lo que deseo en este momento es luchar contra ese sujeto que dicen es el más cercano a Dios, así que quítate, Suzaku.

– Como líder de las Poetisas, no puedo permitir que intervengas en los deseos de mi señora – Marin elevó sus cosmos.

– No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo – Fobos apretó los puños, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

– Suzaku está en lo correcto – intervino June – Estos hombres serán ofrecidos como sacrificios, una vez nuestra señora tome el poder, así que no vamos a matarlos – Shaina y Esmeralda interrumpieron sus combates para desafiar a Fobos.

– Entonces tendré que eliminarlas primero – Fobos extendió los brazos, preparándose para desatar su poder.

– No seas idiota, Fobos – Deimos intervino, colocando su mano sobre el hombro del otro – Déjamelo a mí – chasqueó los dedos y unas cadenas incandescentes apresaron a las cuatro Poetisas.

– ¡¿Qué rayos…?! – Shaina miró sus muñecas. Habían comenzado a quemarse. Y no era la única, sus compañeras estaban en las mismas condiciones. Pero ninguna de ellas le daría el gusto a Deimos de escucharlas gritar de dolor.

– Ahora, hagamos esto rápido – dijo Deimos.

– No tenemos por qué apresurarnos, divirtámonos torturándolos – Fobos sonrió perversamente – Quizás deberías encadenar a los demás y dejar que se quemen hasta la muerte.

– Ya he tenido suficiente de sus juegos – dijo un enojado Aldebarán – ¡Gran Cuerno!

– ¡El Tesoro del Cielo! – lo secundó el de Virgo.

Ambos ataques combinados golpearon directamente a Fobos, que salió volando y casi rodó escaleras abajo. Pero, de un salto regresó y se limpió la sangre que manaba de su frente. Lamió la sangre y sonrió ampliamente.

– Interesante, parece que no son tan débiles – comentó Deimos – Adelante, golpéenme con su mejor ataque. Pueden atacar todos juntos, caballeros de bronce y de oro.

– ¡Maldito arrogante! – exclamó Ikki.

La cadena de Andrómeda envolvió el cuerpo de Deimos, inmovilizándolo. El resto de los caballeros combinaron sus ataques. Un golpe directo. Pero el único daño que pudieron causarle fue un par de rasguños en la mejilla izquierda.

– Esto no funcionará – dijo Esmeralda – Sólo se puede combatir fuego… con fuego. Fénix es el único que… tendría alguna posibilidad de herirlo… Lo mismo pasa con Fobos…

Ikki sonrió ante esa revelación.

– ¡Me encargaré de ambos, entonces!

Pero Fobos y Deimos fueron más rápidos. Rodearon al fénix y lo golpearon con sus puños de fuego al mismo tiempo. Ikki sangró por la boca y cayó derrotado al suelo. Esmeralda desvió la mirada, tratando de esconder su preocupación.

– ¿Quién es el siguiente? – preguntó Deimos.

– ¿Para qué esperar? – añadió Fobos – Parece que los puños de fuego son suficientes contra ellos, hermano.

Los hermanos utilizaron la misma técnica contra los demás caballeros. Todos cayeron al suelo, derrotados. Sentían un terrible calor en su interior, que no les permitía ponerse de pie. El golpe de los hermanos había llegado directamente a sus órganos internos. Todas sus fuerzas se iban tratando de ponerse de pie. Seiya fue el primero en conseguirlo. Dio un par de pasos hacia Fobos y le lanzó su meteoro. Fobos ni siquiera se inmutó y comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro, hasta que lo hizo caer de rodillas.

– Acaben con esto ya – ordenó Ares, bostezando.

– ¡Tifón de Fuego! – gritaron los hermanos, al unísono.

Pero el ataque nunca alcanzó su destino. Más bien fue desviado por completo, hasta estrellarse contra una montaña cercana. Shaka se incorporó y miró hacia la entrada del primer templo.

– ¡¿Quién es?! – gritó Fobos.

– Oh, así que hay alguien capaz de bloquear el Tifón de Fuego – dijo Ares – Un momento, – su rostro mostró un dejo de temor – este cosmos… ¡No! ¡No puede ser ella!

– Parece que llegamos a tiempo – dijo Milo, con voz entrecortada, mientras se apoyaba en Aioria para poder mantenerse en pie.

– ¡Ustedes! – exclamó Aldebarán – ¿Cómo fue que…?

– ¡Ese fue… el poder del fuego sagrado de Hestia! – gritó Ares, con ojos desorbitados – ¡Mocoso! ¿Por qué tienes ese poder?

– Ese fue… el legado de mi madre – respondió el de Escorpio, con una sonrisa de suficiencia – Pero, tal parece que aún no estoy capacitado para utilizarlo. Mi ataque no tiene ni la mitad de poder o velocidad que el de la gran Hestia, por eso utilicé la velocidad de los ataques de Aioria y Mu para impulsar la llama sagrada.

– No puede ser, quién diría que me encontraría a uno de los hijos de Hestia en este lugar – comentó Ares, visiblemente afectado por la noticia – Como sea, no serás capaz de hacerlo nuevamente, así que ¡Fobos, Deimos, acaben con ellos!

– ¡Sí, señor!

Fobos y Deimos dispararon una vez más el Tifón de Fuego. Pero, esta vez, el poderoso ataque fue consumido por unas llamas diez veces más potentes. Tan potentes que desprendían trozos de roca ardiente. Aioria y Milo retrocedieron, intentando esquivar el ataque. Una barrera los rodeó a todos y aquel poderoso fuego sólo se dirigió contra Ares y sus dos hombres.

– Con está insignificante llama, jamás podrías destruir este santuario.

– ¡P-Prometeo, maldito! – exclamó Ares – Y esa es, ¡Atena! ¡Imposible! Esa niña no debería ser capaz de crear una barrera tan poderosa – Ares tuvo que utilizar su lanza para desviar, a duras penas, el ataque de sus generales, que yacían en el suelo, con las armaduras quemadas.

– ¡Abandona este Santuario ahora, Ares! – exclamó Atena. Pero Ares comenzó a reír con fuerza. Señaló con el dedo hacia el cielo.

Todos miraron, sorprendidos, cómo un imponente barco, tirado por míticos hipocampos, surcaba los cielos. Lo más sorprendente – o perturbador – fue que las llamas que ya envolvían el santuario, lo habían alcanzado y comenzaban a quemar la parte inferior, extendiéndose rápidamente incluso hacia las velas con el signo del emperador de los mares.

– ¡No! – gritó Atena – ¡Poseidón!

Ares volvió a reír, viendo su plan completado a la perfección. Atena acababa de quedarse sin su única opción para ir al Olimpo. Ahora, él podía regresar y continuar con sus propios planes. O, al menos, eso era lo que pensaba.

– ¡Miren! – Shun señaló al cielo. Un hombre se había arrojado del barco. El sujeto aterrizó limpiamente justo detrás de Ares. El dios se volvió y el hombre, de cabello azulado, le propinó un fuerte puñetazo que lo dejó casi inconsciente.

– ¡Te lo encargo, Kanon! – se escuchó la voz de Poseidón, desde el cielo.

El cosmos de Kanon comenzó a expandirse, materializándose en forma de miles de serpientes marinas que se arrojaron al fuego, extinguiéndolo por completo. En poco menos de dos minutos, ya no quedaba rastro del fuego. El santuario estaba a salvo.

– Increíble – dijo Shaka – Jamás pensé que Kanon tuviera tal poder.

– Ahora, queda deshacerse de ustedes – dijo el Dragón Marino, con fría voz.

_Ares, regresa en este momento. No hace falta que permanezcas ahí por más tiempo._ Hera habló directamente a los pensamientos de Ares. _Ya tengo todo lo que necesito para subir al Olimpo de nuevo. Hiciste un buen trabajo. _El dios de la guerra sonrió.

– ¡Fobos, Deimos, nos vamos! ¡Nuestro trabajo aquí está hecho!

Un remolino de fuego envolvió a los tres personajes.

– Déjame decirte algo, como regalo de despedida, pequeña Atena – la voz de Ares reverberó entre las llamas – La mujer a la querías proteger está muerta. Deberías considerar si de verdad vale la pena ir al Olimpo – y desapareció.

– Kanon, ¿vas a seguirlo? – preguntó Milo. El aludido negó con la cabeza.

– No hay tiempo para eso. Vámonos – Kanon comenzó a avanzar hasta el sitio donde el barco de Poseidón había descendido, Star Hill.

– ¡Espera! – Atena lo detuvo, sujetándolo por la muñeca. Kanon se volteó – Lo que dijo Ares… Acaso, ¿acaso es cierto?

– ¿Confía en Ares? O ¿Confía en esa mujer llamada Hilda? – preguntó él, mirándola de reojo – No tiene que responderme, sólo piénselo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Asgard.**

Atado con cadenas "naturales", el famoso Señor de los Nibelungos – conocido "cotidianamente" como Alberich de Megrez Delta – había sido presentado ante Hera. La diosa madre sonrió ampliamente cuando vio llegar Deméter y Cloe, trayendo al "pez gordo" de Asgard. Alberich por su parte exhibía un gesto inexpresivo en su rostro. Simplemente se dejó arrastrar hasta el palacio, en completo silencio, al igual que sus captoras.

– Vaya que fui ingenua, ¿no lo crees, Alberich? – habló entonces Hera, cuando Deméter y Cloe se hubieron retirado y los dejaron a solas – Oh, disculpe usted, Gran Señor – se levantó y comenzó a quitarle las cadenas hechas de ramas y raíces – Quizás deba llamarlo "Excelencia", ¿no cree?

– ¡Tonterías! – replicó el otro – No soy más que una marioneta tuya, Hera. No tienes que fingir que me temes, porque yo, – el hombre sonrió, mientras hacía una exagerada reverencia – estoy a tus órdenes, gran Hera.

– Pero qué absurdo – dijo Hera, con una leve sonrisa – ¿Marioneta? No tengo ninguna marioneta, todos aquellos que me siguen, lo hacen por su propia voluntad.

– ¿Crees que no sé para qué es esto? – señaló el diamante que brillaba en su armadura. El rostro de Hera se tornó serio. Alberich pudo notar un dejo de temor en sus ojos. Esto hizo que su sonrisa se ampliara aún más – No esperabas que creyera que nos habías resucitado por buena voluntad, ¿cierto? Todo el mundo sabe que tú nunca haces un favor sin esperar algo a cambio. Así que, habla de una vez, ¿cuáles son tus órdenes?

– Hacen bien al llamarte Cerebro de Asgard – comentó Hera – Eres demasiado astuto para mi propia seguridad. Por eso me alegro al tenerte de mi lado – el hombre rodó los ojos – Bien, ya que lo sabes todo, supongo que no hará falta decirte cuáles son tus órdenes, Alberich.

Alberich se volvió a arrodillar ante la diosa, tomó su mano y la besó. Luego, volvió a levantar su cabeza, para dirigir sus ojos verdes a los de la mujer. Ella le mostró un rostro severo, antes que decir:

– Quiero que mates a Hilda de Polaris. Esta noche.

– Sus deseos son órdenes, Gran Señora – respondió él, volviendo a mostrar sus respetos, antes de abandonar la habitación.

Mientras caminaba de regreso al Valhala, una cínica sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Y, en medio del frío de aquella noche, se escuchó la perversa risa de "El Gran Señor de los Nibelungos".


	15. Rituales y Sacrificios

¡Actualización rápida! Sí, ando inspirada, la inspiración está fluyendo, afortunadamente para todas mis historias. Esta historia, en lo personal, es mi favorita de todas las que he escrito hasta el momento, así que quiero dar gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leerla, comentar y enviar mensajes privados. Quiero agradecer por este medio a quienes dejan su review anónimo, Guest (lo siento, no me dejaste tu nombre) y Maggie.

**Advertencia:** el capítulo está bien extraño, aunque creo que esta vez no hay spoilers.

**.**

**.**

"_Ella vio valquirias viniendo de lo lejos y ancho,_

_Listas para cabalgar…"_

_Voluspá (Fragmento)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Escena 15. Rituales y Sacrificios**

_Una segunda princesa había nacido. Su madre la había nombrado Sigrdrifa, que significa "la que trae la victoria". Y, aunque estaba a la par de su hermana, la primogénita, Brunilda, en poder, a Sigrdrifa no le gustaba pelear. La joven, de larguísimos, rubios y ondulados cabellos, prefería solucionar los conflictos a través del diálogo, en lugar de simplemente tomar las armas. Y es que ella misma tenía un aura de tranquilidad bastante contagiosa. Bastaba con mirar aquellos profundos ojos verdes para que estos provocaran una sonrisa sincera. Es más, a cualquiera que la mirara, de primera entrada, le costaría trabajo aceptar que era hija de Frigg y Odín. Es que era única. Físicamente, había heredado la mítica apariencia de la valerosa Freyja, que la había bendecido con su luz. De igual manera, sus poderes. Tenía el don innato de la curación y un cosmos que recordaba a la gran diosa. _

_Pero, a pesar de lo grandiosa que la gente pudiera verla, Sigrdrifa había crecido como una niña normal. Ni ella ni su hermana jamás se habían sentido superiores a nadie. Trataban a todos de igual manera. Le dedicaban siempre una sonrisa a cualquier persona. Se desvivían por procurarle prosperidad a todas las personas de Asgard. Sí, porque la protección de su pueblo era lo más importante. Siempre se vería a ambas hermanas en el frente de la batalla, como Generales de los Ejércitos de Odín. _

_Era bien sabido que en aquella época eran las mujeres quienes se encargaban de liderar las luchas. Las hijas de Odín eran fuertes y valerosas. Y, en Asgard jamás se hizo distinción entre hombres y mujeres. Todos eran iguales ante la ley. Era de la misma manera cuando se trataba de la lucha. Sin embargo, en cuanto a los puestos dentro del ejército, Odín siempre depositaba su confianza en sus guerreras. Todas las llamadas valquirias habían heredado la voluntad firme de Frigg. Las mujeres siempre habían tenido una férrea voluntad. Eran más fuertes que nadie. Más que capaces de liderar, y habilidosas estrategas. Esas eran, en resumen, las razones por las cuales Odín confiaba plenamente en sus Generales, las Valquirias, bellas y poderosas guerreras. _

_Así pues, Brunilda y Sigrdrifa crecieron en belleza y sabiduría. Conforme pasaban los años, iban ganando más renombre entre los Nueve Reinos del mundo nórdico. Incluso se habían forjado un nombre en tierras extranjeras. Y es que pronto el reino de Asgard había hecho amistad con una ciudad lejana, la soleada Atenas. Una joven diosa acababa de ser nombrada la patrona de aquella tierra. Una diosa conocida por todos como Palas Atenea. Ella recientemente había ganado la pugna contra su tío, un dios de nombre Poseidón, con la ayuda de sus cinco generales. Y pronto sellarían una alianza entre la patrona de Atenas y el reino de Asgard. _

_Todo el pueblo de Asgard se preparaba para la llegada de la famosa Atena. En el palacio, los preparativos iban a toda marcha. Todos estaban emocionados. Brunilda se estaba encargando de organizar al ejército para la marcha de bienvenida, mientras Sigrdrifa estaba al frente de la decoración, ayudada por las mujeres del pueblo, con quienes siempre había mantenido una estrecha relación. Brunilda no podía evitar sonreír, al notar la expresión de felicidad de su hermana. Sería una buena esposa algún día. Mucho mejor que ella, de eso estaba segura. Y, quizás, su pequeña hermana ya tenía un buen pretendiente. _

_Su nombre era Hagen. Un joven capitán del ejército, habilidoso con la espada, la lanza y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Era bastante apuesto, de cabello rubio y ojos de un tono verde azulado, bastante peculiar. Y, aparte de sobresalir en la lucha, era un caballero. En todo el sentido de la palabra. Hagen provenía de la antigua familia guerrera de Worms y, a pesar de lo joven que era, ya era considerado una leyenda, al igual que su hermano, el prometido de Brunilda, Siegfried. _

_Hagen se había convertido, por voluntad propia, en el protector de Sigrdrifa. Desde niños habían sido buenos amigos. Sigrdrifa confiaba plenamente en él. La conocía tan bien, como ella a él. Pero la joven valquiria aún era algo ingenua. Estaba claro que Hagen la quería. Muchísimo. Pero no sólo como una amiga. Brunilda sonreía al notar lo evidente que era. O, quizás, ella era bastante más perceptiva que los demás. Y la situación le parecía simplemente adorable. Recordaba la vez que se lo había encontrado en uno de los amplios salones del palacio. De pie, al lado de Sigrdrifa, que estaba frente a la chimenea, mientras ella tejía. Los ojos del rubio no se habían despegado de la menuda figura de su hermana, ni por un segundo. Pero aquello que lo delataba era el sonrojo que no se iba, mientras la menor estaba cerca. _

– _Deberías decirle lo que sientes – había dicho Brunilda, una vez que se lo encontró regresando de su cabalgada matutina junto a Sigrdrifa. El rostro de Hagen se había contraído en un gesto de espanto. Carraspeó, antes de responderle:_

– _No comprendo a qué se refiere, señorita Brunilda. Yo soy el guardián de la princesa, protegeré a la señorita Sigrdrifa, aunque me cueste la vida. Eso es todo. _

– _¿Eso es todo? – Hagen había apartado la mirada, pero Brunilda no iba a rendirse – Hagen, nos conocemos desde niños. Has estado al lado de Sigrdrifa desde siempre. Tiene todo el sentido del mundo que la quieras – Hagen abrió la boca para replicar – Y no sólo como un guardián. _

– _Señorita Brunilda, aún si eso fuera cierto, no soy digno de ella._

– _¿Estás diciendo, entonces, que Siegfried no es digno de mí? – Hilda se llevó las manos a la cintura, como hacía siempre que comenzaba a desesperarse. Hagen era en verdad terco. _

– _Él… él es diferente – Hagen agachó la cabeza. Quería irse, no se sentía a gusto teniendo esa conversación, pero era una falta de respeto para con la mujer que estaba enfrente de él._

– _¿Diferente? ¿Cómo que es diferente? – replicó Brunilda – Hagen, – el aludido levantó la mirada cuando el tono de voz de la hija de Odín se suavizo y se hizo casi maternal – creo que es a mi hermana a quien le corresponde decidir si alguien es digno de ella o no. Además, Siegfried y tú nacieron en el seno de la misma familia. Valen mucho, no sólo como guerreros._

_De pronto, se escucharon pasos apresurados en el pasillo. Una voz familiar hizo que Hagen se tensara._

– _¡Hagen! ¿Hagen, dónde estás?_

– _Señorita Sigrdrifa._

– _Ve con ella – le dijo Brunilda, sonriendo – Y, Hagen, no olvides esto – el rubio la miró, directamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos que todo lo veían – Apresúrate, o alguien puede conquistar su corazón._

_Hagen tragó saliva, mientras apuraba el paso para encontrarse con la princesa. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la rubia, cuando se encontró con él. Las mejillas del guerrero se sonrojaron cuando ella lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr, conduciéndolo a quién sabe dónde. Sonrió, mientras los cabellos de ella se mecían con el viento de la mañana. El sitio donde lo había conducido era una cueva. Pero no era una cueva ordinaria. A diferencia del paisaje de regular de Asgard, el interior de aquella cueva parecía el cráter de un volcán. Hacía muchísimo calor. Pero a Sigrdrifa no parecía importarle, porque, a pesar de que ya habían aparecido en su frente algunas gotas de sudor, la sonrisa de sus labios no había desaparecido. Contemplaba, asombrada, cómo el magma reverberaba. Y no había soltado su mano. Volvió a sonrojarse – culpando al calor – y decidió que tal vez, sólo tal vez, no sería mala idea escuchar a su corazón, por una vez._

_Pero Hagen, quizás, había tomado aquella decisión demasiado tarde. _

_Sucedió el día en que aquella importante personalidad visitaría el reino de Asgard. La diosa a quien llamaban Atenea apareció por fin. Pasó desfilando por el camino de piedra, hasta la larga alfombra roja que conducía al trono de los soberanos, los dioses nórdicos más importantes, Odín y Frigg. Atena era una mujer de imponente presencia, pero mirada cálida. Piel ligeramente tostada por el sol de Grecia. Largos cabellos purpúreos. Brillantes ojos azulados. No cargaba ningún arma visible, pero iba acompañada por sus cinco generales y por una chica de cabello castaño rojizo. _

– _¡Salve, señor de Asgard! ¡Odín! – exclamó la diosa, con voz potente – ¡Salve, oh gran señora! ¡La valerosa Frigg!_

– _Bienvenida a la tierra de Asgard, oh poderosa virgen guerrera de Atenas, – pronunció Frigg, a modo de respuesta – a nuestra tierra de Asgard, a la que siempre serán bienvenidos. Tengo el honor de presentarles a nuestras hijas, Brunilda y Sigrdrifa. _

_Atena les dedicó una leve inclinación de cabeza, que sus generales imitaron. Los ojos de Sigrdrifa se posaron inmediatamente en uno de los generales de Atena. Un chico rubio, de ojos claros. Él levantó la mirada, se fijó en la rubia y le sonrió. Ella, sonrojada, volteó el rostro, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de su hermana mayor, Brunilda._

_Brunilda se fijó entonces en los generales de la diosa griega. Todos tan diferentes entre sí. El primero, tenía el cabello castaño, igual que sus ojos y un aire juguetón. El segundo tenía un largo cabello negro y unos ojos verdes oscuros. A su lado estaba el que parecía el más joven de todos, debido a sus rasgos infantiles. A Brunilda le parecieron adorables sus grandes ojos verdes, tan brillantes, a juego con su cabello. Junto a este último, iba un hombre de rostro severo. Él tenía cabello y ojos azules, y estaba justo al lado del chico rubio que había llamado la atención de Sigrdrifa. _

– _Ella debe ser tu fiel compañera de armas, Niké – habló Odín, dirigiendo sus ojos a la delgada figura, de pie unos pasos por detrás de Atena._

– _Así es, ella es Niké, la diosa de la victoria – respondió la diosa griega. La aludida se sonrojó levemente – Ella peleó valientemente a mi lado, en nuestra última batalla contra mi honorable tío, Poseidón._

– _De él, precisamente, quería hablarle, señorita Atena – intervino Brunilda – Nos han informado que Poseidón está tras la conquista de todos los océanos del mundo, ahora que se ha quedado sin la bendición de Atenas. Como puede ver, nuestro reino se encuentra rodeado por el mar, así que mis soldados y yo pensamos que pronto nos marcará como su objetivo._

– _Me habían hablado de su astucia, princesa Brunilda – dijo Atena – y ahora que la he contemplado en persona, estoy más que asombrada. En efecto, Poseidón es un personaje astuto y engañoso, que no tardará en convertir todas aquellas tierras rodeadas por el mar en su objetivo. Pero, no debe preocuparse, porque, siendo esto en parte mi responsabilidad, me encargaré de solucionar el inconveniente._

– _No debe soportar toda la carga sola – añadió Sigrdrifa – Las intenciones de mi hermana no eran las de inculparla. Después de todo, el día de hoy se firmará un tratado de alianza entre nuestras tierras. Por esa razón, nosotros, el ejército de Asgard, pelearemos a su lado, cuando usted así lo requiera._

– _Sus hijas se desenvuelven muy bien ante temas tan delicados – comentó Atena, visiblemente asombrada – Se nota que son descendientes de los grandes señores de Asgard, Odín y Frigg. _

– _Agradecemos profundamente el cumplido, gran señora – dijo Odín, con una sonrisa – Ahora, pasemos por favor al comedor._

_Aquel día, se selló el pacto de alianza entre el reino de Asgard y la lejana Grecia, precedida por Atena, en su ciudad de Atenas. La cena transcurrió con normalidad, entre copa y copa, entre risa y risa. La conversación fluía, mientras Atena presentaba a sus cinco generales: Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Ikki y Hyoga, ante los reyes. Ese mismo día, Hyoga había sido asignado por Atena para permanecer en Asgard, en caso de que Poseidón decidiera comenzar a moverse. _

_Así pasó el tiempo. Hyoga ya era considerado como uno de los "hijos" de Odín y Frigg. Porque, a pesar de su edad, era un hombre sabio y valeroso. Muchos lo comparaban con los guerreros de la honorable familia Worms. El muchacho siempre se sonrojaba ante tal comparación, alegando sus orígenes humildes. Esta sencillez había terminado por cautivar a la menor de las hijas de Odín. Y los jóvenes se habían convertido en grandes amigos. Mientras Hyoga permaneció en Asgard, Sigrdrifa lo llevó a conocer su reino. Solían montar a caballo todas las tardes, incluso discutían avanzadas tácticas defensivas juntos, siendo que los griegos conocían mejor a Poseidón que ellos, los nórdicos._

– _Hyoga hay algo que me preguntado, desde que te conocí – comentó Sigrdrifa, cierto día, antes de que Hyoga se marchara a Atenas – Y es que, siendo ateniense, es sorprendente que tus rasgos se parezcan más a los nuestros – Hyoga sonrió, antes de contestar:_

– _Nunca conocí a mis padres. La señorita Atena me encontró un día, cerca de su santuario y decidió acogerme. No era griego, de eso ella estuvo segura ella, desde el momento en que me encontró. Lo poco que ambos sabemos sobre mí pasado, es que mi vida alguna vez estuvo ligada a las lejanas tierras congeladas del norte del mundo – hizo una pausa – ¿Sabes? Cuando te conocí, me pareciste tremendamente familiar, eso es porque me recordabas a ella – Sigrdrifa parpadeó, confundida – Cuando la señorita Atena me encontró, llevaba conmigo un medallón con la fotografía de una mujer – Hyoga se quitó el medallón del cuello y lo colocó en la mano de la princesa. El medallón traía la foto de una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios. _

– _Ella… se parece tanto a…_

– _Sí, a la mítica Freyja._

– _Hyoga…_

_Sin darse cuenta, Sigrdrifa había acercado su rostro al del guerrero. Aquella cercanía la hizo sonrojar y, sin pensarlo demasiado, ya se había arrojado a los brazos del otro, aferrándose a él en un abrazo. El joven, visiblemente sorprendido por el repentino gesto de la princesa, correspondió tímidamente el abrazo. Sus manos se aferraron a la delicada figura de la rubia, mientras sus sentidos se inundaban con el dulce aroma de la dama, tan diferente al de las mujeres griegas. Se sentía… extrañamente completo. _

– _Prométeme que volverás, Hyoga – habló ella, con el rostro oculto en el fuerte pecho del general de Atena. El guerrero se sorprendió con tales palabras._

– _Entonces, ya lo sabías – le dijo él, con una triste sonrisa – Lo siento, no quería que te pusieras triste, por eso no te lo había dicho._

– _No te preocupes, pero, por favor, vuelve – Sigrdrifa levantó la cabeza. Hyoga limpió un pequeño rastro de lágrimas que había quedado en sus mejillas, antes se inclinarse y depositar un casto beso en su frente._

– _Lo prometo – Hyoga tomó su mano y la besó – Ahora, por favor, sonríe. No soy el único que se entristece si ve tus lágrimas._

_Sigrdrifa parpadeó, confundida, al tiempo que Hyoga se ponía de pie y abandonaba la cálida estancia alumbrada por el fuego de la chimenea. En cuanto el guerrero se hubo marchado, la princesa percibió la presencia de alguien más. Alguien a quien conocía my bien. Pero, extrañamente, su cosmos no podía ocultar un dejo de ¿tristeza? Sigrdrifa se puso de pie del golpe y salió al pasillo. No había nadie allí._

– _Le he dicho a Hagen que fuera a descansar – la voz de su hermana la hizo sobresaltar – ¿Sucede algo? – añadió Brunilda, al notar el gesto abatido en el rostro de la menor._

– _No es nada, hermana – contestó la rubia, marchándose aprisa a su habitación. _

Fler arrojó una piedra a la cristalina agua del lago, aquel se encontraba en medio del jardín secreto de Zeus. La escena de su anterior vida se desvaneció al instante. A su lado apareció Zeus, que se inclinó para quedar a la altura de la rubia, que estaba sentada de rodillas en el suave pasto.

– Entonces, ¿te gustó? – la rubia no respondió y su rostro permaneció inexpresivo – Nunca pudiste elegir entre el hombre que permaneció a tu lado desde niña, a quien tanto le debes, y aquel que te cautivó con una sola mirada – colocó una mano sobre el hombro descubierto de Fler – Si te dieran a elegir ahora, ¿podrías hacerlo?

– No hace falta elegir – respondió Fler, fríamente – Porque los dos perecerán por mi mano, si interfieren en sus planes, señor Zeus.

– Eso es justamente lo que quería oír – se puso de pie y le tendió una mano a la rubia, para ayudarla a levantarse – En este momento, el famoso Emperador de Jade debe estar esperándome, ¿vienes?

Ella asintió y siguió a Zeus, de vuelta al palacio principal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Asgard.**

Avanzó, sigiloso, por los amplios pasillos del Valhala, aquel que, durante un tiempo, había sido su hogar. La estancia estaba en completo silencio, siendo iluminada sólo por la luz de la luna y las estrellas, que se filtraba escasamente por las amplias ventanas. Conocía bien su destino. Por eso mismo, debía ser cuidadoso, pues no quería encontrarse con ningún guardia, mucho menos con alguno de sus compañeros. Y pensó, particularmente, en uno que podía entorpecer su misión.

Ni siquiera se había molestado en ocultar su rostro, después de todo, una vez hiciera lo que tenía que hacer, sería considerado un traidor, un hereje. Lástima que, para cuando alguien descubriera su crimen, él ya no estaría ahí para recibir su "castigo". Y, un minuto después, alcanzó su objetivo: una habitación de amplias puertas, pintadas de color blanco y con manijas doradas. Cerró sus dedos alrededor de una de las manijas y la puerta cedió. Sin llave, lo suponía.

Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Su víctima yacía ante él, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Él sonrió también y se adelantó, hasta quedar justo enfrente del sofá en el cual la sacerdotisa de Odín reposaba. Ella levantó la mirada del libro que leía. Pensó en preguntarle si era entretenido, pero se contuvo. Un frío viento sopló y lo hizo sentir escalofríos. Está bien, llevaba sólo sus ropas de entrenamiento, pero estaba acostumbrado al frío. Sólo que aquella era una sensación diferente. Casi sentía miedo de la mujer que estaba ante él. ¿Acaso no era ella quien debía estar asustada? ¡Iba a matarla! ¿Por qué esa expresión tan serena?

– ¿Por qué dudas, hermano?

Los ojos de Alberich se abrieron como platos, al escuchar la suave voz de la mujer a la que, como guerrero, le debía respeto. No pudo evitar retroceder, sólo un par de pasos. Hilda cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre una mesita de madera. La mujer juntó las manos, colocándolas sobre su regazo. A Alberich se le helaba la sangre, al ver a Hilda tan calmada.

– Así que… también sabías eso.

– Fue una casualidad – respondió – Hace un par de días, encontré ese libro entre los viejos pergaminos de mi padre. Resultó ser el volumen perdido de la colección de profecías y recuentos de los tiempos antiguos. Habla del mundo nórdico, en sus inicios, sobre cómo la luz y la oscuridad colisionaron para permitir la creación de este mundo, de los nueve reinos. Como puedes ver, es un libro muy, muy antiguo. Más antiguo que la colección de Hermod. Venía con esta nota – Hilda le tendió a Alberich un pequeño trozo de pergamino tan viejo, que parecía a punto de deshacerse entre sus dedos. La nota decía, escrito en un antiguo dialecto que muy pocos podrían entender:

"_Sé que mantener esto puede ser mi condena. Pero alguien tiene que saber la verdad. No puedo detallar cómo es que este pergamino, pergamino de herejes ante los demás, llegó a mis manos. Sólo sé que algún día será necesario que alguien conozca la verdad acerca de los orígenes de este mundo. Ni siquiera por ser una diosa se me perdonará revivir un secreto tan oscuro como este, pero poco importa en este momento. Porque todos sabemos muy bien que la paz no es eterna. Frigg"_

– ¿Frigg? – Hilda asintió – ¿Cómo es que esto llegó a sus manos?

– No lo sé. Pero este es un libro muy valioso – dijo ella – Probablemente, el más valioso de toda la colección de Valhala. Lo explica todo, desde el origen del mundo, hasta el Ritual de Sangre que Hera tanto desea llevar a cabo. Por eso, llévalo contigo, – tomó el libro y lo puso en manos de Alberich – pero procura que no se manche de sangre o no podrá leerse.

– Así que también lo sabías – sonrió – Eres una mujer demasiado astuta, Hilda. Me asustas.

– Como en los inicios de este mundo, querido hermano Alberich. Ahora, será mejor que te des prisa, Andvari se está acercando.

– Andvari es una mujer demasiado perceptiva.

– Entonces, hazlo, de una vez por todas – Hilda se puso de pie, enfrente de Alberich – Toma esa daga y atraviesa mi pecho con ella.

Las temblorosas manos del antiguo guerrero de Megrez desprendieron la daga plateada de su cinturón. La colocó a la altura de sus ojos y se quedó mirándola, fijamente, por un momento, hasta que las manos de Hilda atraparon las suyas.

– No dudes y hazlo.

Hilda empujó las manos de Alberich hasta su cuerpo. El hombre tan sólo observaba, como en cámara lenta, cómo aquella filosa daga de plata descendía, recorriendo el camino hasta el pecho de la sacerdotisa. Hasta que, entre un leve quejido lastimero de Hilda, se enterró en su pecho. Justo en el corazón. La sangre comenzó a fluir, al tiempo que la mujer palidecía y su cuerpo perdía la fuerza. Alberich la sujetó, antes de que se impactara contra el suelo.

Ambas figuras se deslizaron hasta el suelo. Hilda se llevó una mano al pecho y sintió entre sus dedos el frío metal de la daga. Sonrió, mientras su vestido de blanco se iba tiñendo de rojo. Abrió los ojos, levemente, sólo para encontrarse con la mirada, aún incrédula, de su antiguo guerrero. Alberich apretó el débil cuerpo de la mujer entre sus brazos, al tiempo que una suave risa escapaba de los labios de ella. Sintió un último toque de los dedos de Hilda, fríos, en su mejilla, antes de que ella se desvaneciera por completo, no sin antes decirle:

– Te debo una, Megrez.

Alberich tomó el cuerpo de Hilda entre sus brazos y se incorporó, al tiempo que las puertas de la habitación se abrían de par en par. El hombre ya había llegado junto a la ventana, cuando una asombrada Andvari penetró en la estancia, habiendo cerrado, previamente, la puerta tras de sí. Sus ojos se pasearon por el suelo cubierto de sangre, hasta las manos manchadas de color carmesí de su hermano. Ahogó un grito, llevándose las manos a la boca.

– Puedes ir y dar el mensaje a los demás – dijo Alberich, con frialdad. Y Andvari ya no pudo reconocer a su hermano en aquellos ojos verdes.

– Alberich – dijo entre sollozos – No, Señor de los Nibelungos… ¿Por qué?

El aludido no respondió, tan sólo abrió la ventana de golpe y se arrojó al vacío. Andvari se acercó, pero ya no había rastro de ninguno de los dos. Una fuerte brisa la golpeó directo en el rostro. Se cubrió con los brazos, pero no pudo ahogar un grito cuando se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre. Andvari se sobresaltó cuando escuchó pasos apresurados. Asustada, cerró la puerta con llave y se arrojó también al vacío, usando la ventana como escape.

Mientras tanto, la sombra de un hombre cargando a una mujer, se internaba cada vez más en el bosque. Con voz ahogada, él atinó a pronunciar estas palabras:

– Perdóname, hermana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Olimpo. Palacio de Zeus.**

Odiaba utilizar aquella máscara, ¡maldición, no era una Amazona! Pero las normas de "etiqueta" en aquel palacio así lo requerían. Balbuceó insultos incomprensibles, mientras conducía a aquel hombre, vestido aún con su atuendo de monje, ante su "señor". El hombre que caminaba a su lado parecía un niño, observando con ojos atentos todo aquello que lo rodeaba. Pronto se encontraron ante las amplias puertas que flanqueaban los aposentos de Zeus. Golpeó suavemente un par de veces, antes de que se escuchara un "adelante", del otro lado.

Kardia abrió las puertas y entró, haciéndole una seña al otro para que lo siguiera. Entraron y las puertas se cerraron tras ellos. Zeus estaba sentado en su amplio trono, rodeado por ocho de sus doce arcángeles, todos con el rostro cubierto por una máscara, idéntica a la suya. Se arrodilló ante su señor, con desgana, apremiando al otro para que lo imitara.

– Has hecho un buen trabajo, sobrino – dijo entonces Zeus – Tal y como se esperaba de aquel que tiene sangre divina.

– No tienes por qué llamarme de esa manera – replicó el otro.

– No tiene nada de malo, después de todo, tus compañeros lo saben ya – dijo – Saben que eres el hijo de esa traidora que se reveló ante mí, su propio hermano, – Kardia apretó los puños, intentando suprimir su ira – quien la liberó del estómago de nuestro malvado padre y le dio un lugar importante, luego de que decidiera abandonar a los Olímpicos. En fin, eso ya es historia pasada y mi hermana Hestia está en el lugar que merece.

Kardia entonces dio gracias a la dichosa máscara que ocultaba su expresión de profundo odio hacia el dios que exhibía una sonrisa de suficiencia ante él. Porque su único pensamiento en ese momento era el de arrancarle la cabeza a Zeus. Y no es que no tuviera el poder para hacerle frente. Es que aquel no era el lugar, ni el momento adecuado para que Zeus se enterara que, desde hace tiempo, no tenía control sobre él.

– Este es el Emperador de Jade, Chi You – anunció el de Antares – Antiguo caballero dorado de Libra y descendiente de aquel que, alguna vez, forjara las armas de la armadura dorada de Libra.

– Vaya, te ves más joven de lo que pensé – comentó Zeus, que no estaba sorprendido en realidad – Quizás seas incluso más poderoso que el antiguo Alquimista Dorado, Shivá.

– ¡Qué! ¡¿Shivá ya está aquí?! – exclamó Chi You, sorprendido – ¡Rayos, ese sujeto se me adelantó de nuevo! – esta vez, Zeus sí que estaba sorprendido – ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está? – miró a Zeus – ¿Es que acaso ya lo derrotaste y está muerto? ¡Dime!

– Gran Zeus, ¿puedo hacer callar a este fastidioso hombre? – preguntó Afrodita, irritado, mostrando una rosa blanca. Zeus negó con la cabeza.

– En realidad, es un hombre bastante interesante – comentó Asmita, en voz baja.

– ¿Interesante? – preguntó Afrodita – A mí ya me sacó de quicio con tanto balbuceo.

– Bueno, como sea, de seguro ese idiota ya murió – Chi You se encogió de hombros y agitó una mano, como restándole importancia – Así que, ahora que estoy aquí, no sería mala idea enfrentarme a ti, Zeus – se colocó en guardia, adoptando la postura tradicional de las artes marciales chinas – ¡Prepárate!

– Señor Zeus, ¿puedo…? – empezó Máscara de Muerte. Zeus negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie.

– Me parece que está confundido, honorable Emperador de Jade – le dijo el dios, con una sonrisa de suficiencia – No le he pedido que venga hasta aquí con el objetivo de luchar contra usted – el otro parpadeó, confundido – Nada de eso, le que quiero es que me preste su poder, para proteger a este mundo de la amenaza que se cierne sobre él.

– ¿Amenaza? ¿De qué estás hablando? – replicó – No quiero ser presumido, pero si de algo me enorgullezco, es de mi intuición. Si este mundo estuviera bajo una amenaza, yo sería el primero en darme cuenta. Ahora, ¡pelea!

Chi You se arrojó sobre Zeus y le propinó una patada, tan poderosa que, aunque Zeus cruzó los brazos enfrente de su rostro, la fuerza del impacto lo mandó a volar, causando que se estrellara contra una pared. Los arcángeles, indignados, estaban a punto de arrojarse sobre el sujeto que había atacado a su señor, pero Zeus se levantó al instante, aplaudiendo y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

– Eso fue en verdad magnífico – dijo Zeus – Qué maravilloso poder, en serio. Ahora estoy más interesado en tenerlo en mi ejército. Acepte de una vez, porque sería una pena tener que lastimarlo, digamos, tener que cortarle un brazo o una pierna.

El Emperador de Jade rió socarronamente ante las palabras del dios y ambos hombres comenzaron una batalla, cuerpo a cuerpo. Chi You lanzaba poderosos golpes que Zeus bloqueaba perfectamente, como su pudiera predecir cada uno de sus movimientos. Mientras tanto, Kardia, que había regresado a su lugar, con los demás arcángeles, se acercó a Asmita y le preguntó:

– ¿Dónde está Regulus?

– El pequeño león dorado está castigado – antes de que Asmita pudiera responder, Zeus intervino – Ya sabes, es el más joven de ustedes y está en esas edades en las que quiere revelarse, tener un poco de libertad, así que tuve que darle una lección – Kardia abrió los ojos, detrás de la máscara – No te preocupes, no lo maté. No podría deshacerme de un guerrero con un potencial como el suyo.

– Está encerrado en la prisión del Helheim – susurró Asmita – Pólux y Kaus lo llevaron allá, hace unos días. Los rumores dicen que tu madre también está encerrada allí.

Pero, antes de que Kardia pudiera digerir la noticia, se escuchó un gritó ahogado. Zeus tenía sujeto a Chi You del cuello, casi aplastando su tráquea. El cuerpo del monje estaba arrinconado contra una pared. Sus pies colgaban del suelo. Zeus hizo que el cuerpo del moreno fuera sacudido por una poderosa descarga eléctrica, sólo cuidando que esta no lo matara. Soltó su cuello y el cuerpo del hombre cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo de mármol blanco.

– Pólux, Kaus, – los aludidos dieron un paso al frente – lleven a este hombre a la prisión del Helheim de inmediato – ambos hombres asintieron. Saga levantó el cuerpo de Chi You y Aioros caminó por delante – Tal parece que, al igual que Aries y Leo, Libra también necesita un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse a servir a un nuevo señor – volvió a sentarse en su trono y bostezó – Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo falta para que llegue mi pequeña Atena?

– Un par de horas más deberían bastar para que el Seischthon de Poseidón alcance estos dominios – contestó Camus – Pero no se preocupe, señor, no serán capaces de pasar la primera línea de defensa.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿A quiénes has enviado al frente, gran estratega, Camus de Sadalsuud?

– Las Cortesanas de la señora Afrodita, – contestó – armadas con las lanzas doradas y los poderosos arcos del señor Hefestos.

– No espero que derroten a Atena, pero estoy seguro de que podrán entretenerme y darme el tiempo suficiente para preparar el ritual.

– ¿Ritual? – Kardia se dio cuenta de que había formulado la pregunta en voz alta y temió que Zeus descubriera sus intenciones.

– Voy a comenzar el Ritual de los Pilares de Fuego, mientras llega Prometeo – Zeus sonrió, antes de darle a sus arcángeles la orden de retirarse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Asgard. Palacio de Hera.**

La estridente risa de Hera retumbó en las paredes del palacio, mientras el cuerpo de a regente de Asgard, Hilda de Polaris, yacía ante ella. La daga sobresalía de su pecho, mientras su vestido se había vuelto de color carmesí. Paseó una mano por el rostro de la mujer, dibujando sus finos rasgos. Volvió a reír, esta vez más fuerte. El cuerpo de Hilda yacía en su propia cama de blancas sábanas. Poco le importó que los restos de sangre las mancharan. Poco le importaba, en ese momento que, los guardianes de Hilda, habiendo descubierto el crimen, intentaran invadir su palacio. Porque, dentro de poco, ella no estaría ahí.

– ¡¿Te has dado cuenta, Zeus?! – gritó la diosa – ¡Te he derrotado en tu propio juego! ¡Me he apoderado de la sangre de la mujer que tú codiciabas!

– Deberías dejar de perder el tiempo e iniciar con el ritual – intervino Alberich, que estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta – Aún tienes que ir con Crono, ¿cierto?

– Tienes razón – admitió ella – Ya tendré tiempo más tarde para celebrar mi victoria. Pero Alberich – la diosa acarició el rostro del hombre – ¿acaso no te sientes mal por haber matado a la mujer a quien le debías obediencia?

– Bah, para Hilda nunca fui más que una molestia – replicó, cruzándose de brazos – Estoy seguro de que se alegró de mi muerte, en la última batalla contra Atena. Bueno, de seguro pronto nos encontraremos en el Hel.

– Mientras me sirvas, podrás conservar esta vida – le dijo Hera, acercando el rostro para plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla – Ahora, lleva el cuerpo de esa mujer al lugar donde yacía antes la estatua de Odín.

Alberich asintió, mientras Hera se marchaba, en busca de Dionisio. El hombre tomó el cuerpo helado de la sacerdotisa. Observó su rostro sereno, por un momento, para después salir de la habitación. Mientras se dirigía al sitio que Hera le había encargado, lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido de sus pies, que se enterraban en la gruesa capa de nieve que cubría los campos. Alberich estaba seguro de que, sin la presencia de Hilda, en poco tiempo, aquella tierra estaría sepultada bajo el agua.

Faltaba ya poco para que alcanzara su destino, cuando escuchó unos pasos apresurados que lo seguían. Sonrió, pensando que sus antiguos compañeros habían tardado más de lo que esperaba en descubrir su pecado.

– ¿Acaso eres tú, Siegfried? – preguntó.

– Respuesta equivocada – respondió una voz femenina que él conocía bien, demasiado bien. Se volteó. Andvari, ataviada con un sencillo vestido blanco, lo miraba, casi con temor – ¿Por qué?

– Ya lo sabes, ¿no es así? – replicó – Esta es mi misión.

– No es lo que quería escuchar.

– No hace falta que te responda nada más – Alberich siguió caminando, pero la mujer no lo siguió – Tú lo sabes bien. Lo sabías incluso antes que yo, que todo esto estaba destinado a pasar. Después de todo, eres mi otra mitad.

– La respuesta… yace en el fondo del mar.

Esto fue lo último que salió de labios de Andvari, antes que de su hermano desapareciera de su campo de visión.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prisión del Helheim.**

La celda se cerró de golpe, mientras las figuras de Saga y Aioros desaparecían detrás de las pesadas puertas que flanqueaban la entrada a la zona más baja del Helheim. Chi You se sobó la cabeza, luego de terminar de insultar a sus captores en su idioma natal, el chino. Se recostó contra la pared de piedra y frunció el ceño. Entonces, sus ojos verdeazulados se posaron en una figura encerrada en una celda, justo enfrente de la suya. No pudo contener la risa.

– ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó, haciendo sobresaltar a todos los ocupantes de aquel nivel de la prisión – ¡Vaya que has envejecido, Shivá! ¡Sólo mírate, eres un viejo decrépito!

– ¡Cállate, estúpido! – replicó el anciano, enfadado – ¡Tú eres más viejo que yo!

– ¡Ah, déjenme dormir! – exclamó una joven voz, adormecida – ¡Por favor, maestro Sísifo, diez minutos más!

– Regulus, es hora de despertar – dijo una dulce voz femenina, que pertenecía a Hestia – Parece que el momento ha llegado.

– ¡Qué! ¡¿En serio?! – exclamó el muchacho que respondía al nombre de Regulus – ¡Genial! Ya me estaba volviendo loco de estar encerrado aquí. ¿Cuándo saldremos entonces?

– ¿Regulus? – preguntó Chi You – ¿Regulus, el hijo de ese mocoso, Ilias? – Shivá asintió – ¡Vaya, qué sorpresa! Entonces, ese maldito de Zeus está jugando con las vidas humanas de nuevo, ¡esto es imperdonable! – se volteó hacia el anciano Shivá – ¡Inútil, pudiste haberlos sacado a todos de aquí hace tiempo!

– Sólo la explosión de dos cosmos como los suyos podría abrir estas celdas y liberarnos de nuestras cadenas – añadió una segunda voz femenina.

– Rayos, hay demasiada gente aquí – comentó el Emperador de Jade.

– Ah sí, deja que los presente – habló el de Aries – Regulus es el que está a unas celdas de la tuya. Como bien sabes, es el hijo de Ilias, sobrino del enano Sísifo. Las damas son la diosa Hestia, primogénita de los titanes y la diosa Frigg, matriarca nórdica – hizo una breve pausa en la cual la quijada de Chi You casi tocó el suelo, debido a la sorpresa – Escuchen todos, este sujeto fastidioso es el Emperador de Jade, Chi You, antiguo caballero dorado de Libra y descendiente de aquel que forjó las armaduras de oro y creó las famosas Cajas de Pandora.

– Lo hemos estado esperando, Emperador de Jade – comentó Hestia.

– Entonces, ¿vamos a destrozar este lugar y salir de aquí? – Regulus sonaba bastante emocionado – Si pudiera quitarme estas cadenas, ya habría hecho volar esta lugar – agregó el menor – Pero…

– No seas impaciente, mocoso – lo reprimió Chi You – Lo mejor es comprender primero la situación de afuera, para saber a qué nos enfrentamos.

– Muy bien. ¿Qué es lo que sabes? – preguntó Shivá – Estoy seguro de que nosotros estamos bastante bien informados de todo lo que ocurre.

– Escuché de Kardia algunos rumores de lo que planea Zeus.

– ¡Kardia! – exclamó entonces Hestia – ¡Entonces está bien! ¿Qué hay de Milo? ¿Logró regresar al Santuario a salvo?

– Tranquila, los mocosos son igual de resistentes que Galileo – respondió el hombre, riendo – Ah, recuerdo cuando ese sujeto llegó hasta mí. Dijo algo así como "necesito un regalo digno de una diosa", ¡vaya sujeto! Pero Hestia, parece que tus hijos no recuerdan nada de su padre.

– No deberían – replicó ella – Ni siquiera deberían saber que yo soy su madre. Pero, ahora no es el momento para hablar sobre eso. Concentrémonos en lo que haremos en cuanto hayamos salido de aquí.

– Sí, bueno, como sea – dijo Chi You – Tal parece que toda esta endemoniada guerra fue planeada, nada más y nada menos que por Crono – nadie dijo nada – Atena y Poseidón ya se dirigen al Olimpo, para hacerle frente a Zeus. Según sé, Crono también vendrá.

– ¡¿Crono?! – exclamó Shivá – ¡Pero qué disparates estás diciendo! Parece que los años se te han venido encima.

– No seas idiota, no hablo de propio Crono. Recuerda que ese sujeto no tiene un cuerpo físico. No, parece que Hera planea capturar su alma utilizando el Megas Drepanon y a ese tal Señor de los Nibelungos. Pero, está claro que Crono no se dejará controlar por su hija. También está el hecho de que Odín y Loki desaparecieron y, presuntamente, están en manos de Crono. Y bueno, es todo lo que sé.

– Entonces la batalla final está a punto de comenzar – dijo Hestia – Esto es peor de lo que creíamos. Si Atena viene hacia acá, significa que también lo hará Prometeo y si Zeus lo captura…

– Despertará el terrible poder de los Pilares de Fuego – concluyó Shivá.

– Eso significa que la heredera Freyja está aquí también – comentó Frigg, angustiada – Estoy segura de que es suyo el cosmos que sentí hace un par de días.

– Bueno, ¿entonces qué es lo que vamos a hacer? – preguntó Regulus – Yo opino que escapemos de esta pocilga y vayamos a patear algunos traseros sagrados – los demás prisioneros no pudieron contener la risa.

– ¡Ese es el espíritu! – vitoreó Chi You, poniéndose de pie – Bueno, salgamos de este desagradable lugar, ya.

De una patada, Chi You había destrozado los portones de metal de su celda. Shivá hizo lo mismo, de un puñetazo. Una vez estuvieron libres, se acercaron primero a Regulus y abrieron su celda. El muchacho vitoreó, cuando los poderes combinados de Chi You y Shivá, derritieron las cadenas que lo apresaban. De un salto se había puesto de pie y siguió a los antiguos caballeros. Liberar a Frigg fue igualmente fácil. Pero con Hestia, los cosas no serían tan sencillas.

– Retrocedan, por favor – dijo Hestia.

Los ojos de la diosa enrojecieron. La burbuja que la apresaba comenzó a expandirse, peligrosamente. El gigantesco cosmos de la primogénita de los titanes inundaba el lugar, mientras la temperatura iba ascendiendo, poco a poco. Entonces, la prisión de Hestia cedió y la burbuja explotó. Los portones de la celda salieron volando y por poco golpean a Regulus, que apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlos. Hestia también estaba libre.

– Podrías haber hecho eso desde el principio, ¿no? – preguntó Frigg, con una tenue sonrisa. Hestia negó con la cabeza.

– Si estos dos caballeros no hubieran estado aquí, todos ustedes hubieran volado en pedazos – admitió. Regulus y Frigg vieron desaparecer una barrera dorada, casi imperceptible, puesta instantes antes por Shivá y Chi You. Ambos jadeaban.

– Con razón te conocen como el más poderoso de los pilares de Fuego – comentó Frigg – Eres digna de confianza – Hestia sonrió, agradecida – Ahora, salgamos de aquí. Porque no será fácil llegar hasta el lugar donde se encuentra Zeus.

Frigg caminó al frente, guiándolos por el camino de regreso al Cielo. Angostos senderos por los que a nadie le hubiera gustado andar. Porque era una amenaza constante caer al mar de sangre ardiente que rodeaba los dominios de la diosa Hela. La tierra tembló, al tiempo que el río envenenado se agitaba. Una ventisca hizo que el cuerpo de Hestia, aún débil, se tambaleara. Shivá la sujetó por el hombro, para evitar que tropezara.

– ¡Miren nada más! – la voz de Hela retumbó en el, anteriormente, silencioso reino de los muertos – ¡Unas pequeñas ratas que piensan que pueden escapar de mis dominios!

– ¡Hela!

– ¡Oh, reina Frigg, qué honor estar ante usted! – comentó Hela, sarcástica – Por fin podré destruirla, con mis propias manos.

Hela caminó, con paso seguro, hacia donde estaba Frigg. Sacó un par de lanzas cubiertas de herrumbre y apuntó con ellas al rostro de la otra diosa.

– Será mejor que ataquemos todos juntos y la derrotemos, así podremos salir de aquí más rápido – comentó Hestia, en voz baja.

Los tres caballeros se colocaron en guardia, mientras Hestia hacía aparecer unas llamas en sus manos. En ese momento, Hela atacó a Frigg, agitando sus lanzas a una increíble velocidad. Frigg desenvainó entonces su espada, conocida como Ragnarok, el arma gemela de la famosa lanza de su marido, llamada Gungnir. El choque de las armas producía chispas y les impedía acercarse a Frigg. Pero estaba claro que Hela tenía la ventaja, pues contaba con la protección de Zeus. Además, Hela era capaz de transformar sus piernas en unas grotescas raíces, que apresaban a Frigg, limitando sus movimientos.

– ¡Plasma Relámpago! – exclamó Regulus, cuyo ataque le arrebató una de sus lanzas a Hela.

– ¡Maldito mocoso! – gritó una encolerizada Hela – ¡No intervengas!

Hela arrojó un rayo de luz rojiza a Regulus, pero no lo alcanzó, ya que Shivá colocó una barrera protectora, que desvió el ataque de regreso a Hela. La diosa apenas lo esquivó y se volteó encolerizada hacia los mortales.

– ¿Quieres que te dé una mano, querida Hela? – comentó una siniestra voz femenina.

– ¡Maldita! – gritó Hela – ¿Acaso tú también vienes a quitarme a mi presa? ¡Ni siquiera lo intentes! ¡Frigg es mía! – se escuchó una voz femenina, al tiempo que el río comenzaba a burbujear, cada vez más fuerte.

– No es nada de eso – respondió aquella voz – Tan sólo me encargaré de los intrusos, para que puedas pelear contra Frigg, sin ninguna interferencia ¿qué dices?

– Ran, ¿qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó Hela – Sé que jamás ofrecerías tu ayuda a nadie, a cambio de nada – la voz volvió a reír – Por cierto, ¿qué fue lo que Zeus te ofreció para que le entregaras a Frigg? ¿Poder, acaso?

– ¿Poder? Zeus me ofreció la sangre de los titanes, Hela – respondió.

– ¿La sangre de los titanes? – repitió Regulus.

– Una vez que esta absurda guerra termine, – continuó aquella voz – Zeus me entregará la sangre de aquellos que nacieron de la Madre Tierra que le dio origen al mundo griego, entonces, seré la verdadera soberana de los océanos de todo el mundo.

– Un sueño estúpido, digno de una estúpida como tú – replicó Hela, burlona – Bueno, como sea, supongo que no estaría mal que atraparas a esos insignificantes intrusos con tus redes.

Entonces, las aguas envenenadas comenzaron a agitarse de nuevo. Una inmensa ola se formó y aplastó a los tres caballeros y a Hestia, cuyos cuerpos estaban completamente paralizados. Era como si estuvieran atrapados dentro de una burbuja que no permitía el paso del oxígeno. ¿Morirían ahogados, acaso?

– ¡No! – exclamó Frigg, arrojando su espada hacia la inmensa burbuja. Pero una barrera pegajosa intervino y le devolvió su espada a la diosa – ¡Pero qué…!

– Concéntrate en tu pelea, Frigg – dijo aquella voz, que respondía al nombre de Ran. Frigg se volteó justo a tiempo para bloquear una estocada – Descuida, no los mataré, no aún.

Frigg volteó la mirada, al tiempo que la burbuja comenzaba a tomar la forma de una red de pesca. Hestia, Shivá, Chi You y Regulus estaban atrapados debajo de ella, incapaces de moverse.

– Esta cosa, ¡es pegajosa! – se quejó el de Leo – Y es extrañamente pesada, no puedo ni siquiera levantar la cabeza.

– Esta es la red que la poderosa Ran utiliza para arrastrar a aquellos que mueren ahogados – comentó aquella voz.

El agua se agitó una vez más, al tiempo que una figura femenina comenzaba a materializarse. Primero, surgió la cabeza, luego el torso. Ran era una mujer de piel muy blanca, casi albina. Su cabello rizado y bastante desarreglado era de color azul cobalto, mientras que sus ojos eran rojizos, a juego con sus labios. Tenía el pecho desnudo y una cola de pez, que sobresalió del agua, cuando la mujer se sentó en la orilla.

– Entonces, eres tú, Ran – dijo Frigg, con voz agitada.

– No esperaba encontrarme contigo, en estas condiciones, Frigg – respondió la aludida – Espero que puedas ofrecer una buena pelea, al menos hasta que Zeus se percate del alboroto que están haciendo y venga para salvar a sus preciados sacrificios. Oh Hela, piensa en lo que Zeus te hará si matas a Frigg.

– No me importa lo que ese patético dios haga o deje de hacer – replicó Hela, sin dejar de atacar a una debilitada Frigg – Sin embargo, esto es deprimente. ¡Eres patética, Frigg! ¡Pelea! – exclamó al tiempo que su ataque lograba atravesar uno de los brazos de Frigg. La diosa cayó de rodillas, mientras la sangre fluía de la herida.

– ¡Frigg! – exclamó Hestia, intentando en vano liberarse de aquella prisión.

– Ni siquiera intentes quemar esa red, Hestia – informó Ran – Si lo haces, esos tres sujetos terminarán calcinados por tus propias llamas – Hestia chasqueó la lengua, molesta al no poder hacer nada – Mejor permanezcan quietos y observen la pelea.

Frigg era incapaz de utilizar su brazo derecho. Y era notable que no era tan hábil con el brazo izquierdo, pues casi no podía blandir su espada. Además, la pérdida de sangre provocaba que su vista se nublara y no fuera capaz de conectar un solo golpe. Pero Hela no estaba contenta con la batalla, ni siquiera aunque iba ganando. Porque ella ansiaba enfrentar a la diosa suprema, peleando con todo su poder. Pero aquella Frigg ante ella no era más que una sombra de la terrible diosa que era en el pasado. No estaba segura de que valiera la pena eliminarla.

– Tenemos que salir de aquí – comentó Chi You, en voz baja – Shivá…

Miró de reojo a su compañero, que asintió. Shivá cerró los ojos y su cosmos comenzó a encenderse. Su piel arrugada comenzó a rejuvenecerse, sus cabellos blancos se volvieron de color lila, mientras que sus ojos, antes apagados, se abrían, mostrando un brillante color azul marino. Aquel decrépito cuerpo de anciano se transformó en el de un hombre de unos veinticinco años. Y, junto con la explosión de su cosmos, la red de Ran fue destruida.

Hela y Ran contemplaron, sorprendidas, cómo los cautivos se liberaban.

– ¿Estado de media muerte? – preguntó Hestia, sorprendida. Shivá asintió – Sólo Atena podría hacer algo como esto. Es una mujer precavida.

– Bueno, ¡me siento como nuevo! – exclamó Shivá – ¿Qué tal si acabamos con esa molesta mujer que no nos deja avanzar, Chi You?

– ¡No quieras lucirte ahora que dejaste de ser un anciano, Shivá! – replicó el otro – Entonces, será mejor que acabemos con esto, de una vez por todas – Hestia y Regulus asintieron.

– Creo que ya se han divertido suficiente.

A Hela se le heló la sangre, cuando escuchó la voz de Zeus. Se volteó y, saliendo de su palacio, estaba el mismísimo Zeus.

– Z-Zeus… l-la verdad e-es que y-yo… – balbuceó Hela, dejando caer sus lanzas y recuperando su apariencia de mujer.

– Hela, ya no te necesito – dijo Zeus, atravesando la cabeza de Hela con uno de sus relámpagos. Hela gritó de dolor y se desplomó en el suelo – A ti tampoco, Ran, puedes irte despidiendo de la sangre de los titanes que te prometí.

– ¡No, espera! – gritó la diosa – ¡Yo no hice nada!

– Precisamente – Zeus repitió su ataque y el cuerpo inerte de Ran se hundió en el río envenenado – Y ahora, ustedes dos, – miró a la malherida Frigg y a su hermana mayor – van a comportarse, de una vez por todas – del interior de la tierra aparecieron dos ataúdes de hierro – Los humanos utilizaban esto en la Edad Media, como método de castigo, se le conoce como la Doncella de Hierro – los cuerpos de Frigg y Hestia se vieron impulsados hasta el interior de los artefactos de tortura. Ambas diosas gritaron de dolor.

– ¡No! – gritó Regulus – ¡Relámpago de Voltaje! – Zeus contrarrestó el ataque del león, con un movimiento de su mano derecha.

– Mocoso malagradecido – dijo – ¡Todos ustedes son unos malagradecidos! – gritó, al tiempo que golpeaba a los tres caballeros con poderosas descargas eléctricas que los dejaron inconscientes.

Zeus le dio un último vistazo a los cuerpos inertes de Shivá, Chi You y Regulus, y regresó al palacio. Las doncellas de hierro volvieron a ocultarse en la tierra. El dios utilizó el pasaje que conectaba el palacio de Hela con el suyo propio, al escuchar unas cuantas explosiones arriba. Sonrió. Se trataba, sin duda, de Atena y Poseidón, que ya llegaban para unirse a la "fiesta".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Asgard.**

¿Qué les estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso no eran capaces de controlar sus propios cuerpos? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué avanzaban hacia ese lugar, como atraídos por un imán? Y es que desde que escucharon el grito de Andvari, lo primero que hicieron fue colocarse sus armaduras y salir en busca de lo que, pensaron, era un intruso en el palacio. Algún enviado de Hera, fue lo primero que cruzó los pensamientos de Siegfried. Pero, en cuanto sus ropajes sagrados los habían envuelto, sus propios pies los habían conducido en aquella dirección. Hacia el lugar donde se encontraba, anteriormente, la gran estatua del dios Odín.

– ¿¡Adónde rayos van?! – exclamó una encolerizada Vor, que no era capaz de seguirle el paso a los guardianes de Hilda. Sus demás compañeras, a excepción de Andvari, la seguían.

– Eso es lo que nos gustaría saber – respondió Thor, con gesto abatido – No creas que estamos haciendo esto porque queremos – Vor parpadeó, confundida.

– Hay algo extraño en estas armaduras – comentó Bud – De repente se sienten más pesadas. Creo que Alberich sabía algo acerca de esto, pero…

– No lo escuchamos – admitió Siegfried, que iba a la cabeza – Pero, ya no hay tiempo para lamentarse, ya veremos qué nos espera al final del camino.

Sin embargo, llegó un momento en el cual las guerreras de la Osa Menor ya no pudieron seguirle el paso a su contraparte masculina. Los hombres desaparecieron de su campo de visión y Vor, enfadada, golpeó con su puño un árbol, causando que la nieve cayera sobre la cabeza de Ekaterina. La afectada bufó y se dejó caer en la nieve. Las demás mujeres la imitaron, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

– ¿Qué se supone que hacen? – preguntó Vor – ¡Tenemos que seguir!

– Es inútil – dijo Tarja, agachando la cabeza – Ellos se han ido a un lugar al que nosotras no podemos ir. No podríamos alcanzarlos ni aunque fuéramos más fuertes – Vor le lanzó un puñetazo en el rostro, pero Tarja no se defendió – Es esta ira la que acabará contigo.

– Todas ustedes son unas traidoras, ¡esta es la tierra donde nacieron! – Vor les dio la espalda y comenzó a avanzar por el camino que, momentos antes, los guerreros de Hilda habían recorrido.

– No tiene caso que vayas – murmuró Svetlana, en voz baja – Lo que sucedió… ya estaba predestinado, nada cambiará las cosas que están por venir.

– Es lo mismo que Andvari dijo – añadió Milenka – Sólo que nosotras nunca la escuchamos. Sin embargo, no podemos echarle toda la culpa a nuestra temperamental líder – las demás asintieron – Supongo que no nos queda más que esperar aquí. Algo problemático está a punto de suceder.

Más adelante, en el sitio donde antaño reposaba la estatua de Odín, ya todo se encontraba preparado. El cuerpo inerte de la sacerdotisa de Odín se encontraba descansando sobre una manta blanca con bordados de oro. Prenda que hubiera pertenecido antes a Rea. De igual forma, el vestido ensangrentado de la mujer había sido reemplazado con un vestido celeste. A su alrededor, se encendieron siete velas, que desprendían un tenue olor a canela. El cuerpo de Hilda estaba rodeado también con plumas de pavorreal y, a la altura de su pecho, descansaba la daga que le había arrebatado la vida.

Aquel día, Hera lucía sus mejores galas. Se había puesto uno de sus más hermosos vestidos y todas las joyas de oro que había heredado de su madre. El frío le calaba hasta los huesos, pero poco le importaba, porque pronto sería suyo aquel poder que tanto había deseado. El viento meneó su cabello y, esta vez, le trajo aquello por lo que tanto había esperado. Escuchó el sonido de pasos apresurados, que en un momento se detuvieron, de golpe. Hera miró de soslayo a los recién llegados, y dijo:

– Bienvenidos, caballeros. Los hemos estado esperando.

– ¿Hemos? – preguntó Sid.

– Es correcto, Sid de Mizar Zeta – contestó una voz. Entonces, de entre las sombras, apareció una figura de Alberich. Iba vestido con la armadura de Megrez y una capa sobre los hombros – Francamente, no esperaba ver también aquí a tu sombra, – miró a Bud, quien frunció el ceño – pero creo que no lo necesitaremos – miró a Hera – Mi señora, aún no comprendo para qué lo revivió a él.

– No te fijes en los detalles, Alberich, mi estimado Señor de los Nibelungos – Hera y Alberich sonrieron ante el asombro de todos – Entonces, ¿podemos empezar? – el de ojos verdes asintió y se colocó detrás de una de las velas. Los demás guerreros, forzadamente, lo imitaron – ¡Ha llegado la hora de que tome lo que me pertenece!

El cosmos de los siete guerreros comenzó a elevarse – aún en contra de la voluntad de seis de ellos – hasta que se elevó al cielo, en forma de pilares. La luz que las velas también ascendió al cielo y el viento se llevó consigo las plumas de pavorreal, que comenzaron a danzar alrededor de los haces de luz que eran los cosmos de los guerreros de Hilda.

– ¡Polaris, estrella caída, revela los secretos que tan recelosamente oculta tu resplandor!

El cuerpo de Hilda resplandeció y en ese momento, los guerreros, a excepción de Alberich, cruzado de brazos y Bud, que estaba inmóvil en el suelo, quedaron inconscientes. El cosmos de Hilda se unió al cosmos de sus guerreros. Las armaduras que los protegían se rompieron en miles de pedazos, que pronto se encontraban cayendo sobre una Hera que los recibía, con los brazos abiertos.

– ¡Que sea mío el poder de la leyenda nórdica de la creación! – exclamó Hera – ¡El poder de los Nibelungos!

Y, aún cuando Hilda no tenía heridas visibles, la sangre comenzó a deslizarse por el suelo, formando un charco alrededor de Hera. Los trozos de las destrozadas armaduras se hundieron en la sangre de Hilda. Hera se inclinó y se llenó las manos de sangre. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, cuando en su mano izquierda comenzó a materializarse un anillo, con una gran piedra blanca. Asimismo, en su mano derecha, se materializó un anillo idéntico, sólo que este no tenía ninguna piedra. La mujer rió, cuando la nieve comenzó a derretirse a una velocidad increíble, convirtiéndose en agua que ya llegaba a la cintura de Hera.

– ¡Que el agua lave la impureza de este poder! ¡Que me permita renacer como el ser de luz más poderoso de este mundo!

Una gigantesca ola apareció para arrasar con todo. Bud, habiendo recuperado, parcialmente, sus funciones motoras, levantó la cabeza, asombrado. Y lo último que alcanzó a ver, antes de ser azotado por la fuerza del agua, fue los labios de Alberich moverse para componer una frase, frase que apenas alcanzó a comprender. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al tiempo que sentía cómo se iba desvaneciendo. El agua inundó sus pulmones y su cuerpo perdió toda la fuerza.

En cuanto la ola pasó, los cuerpos de los guerreros yacían sobre la nieve, carentes de vida. El cosmos de Hera se elevó tanto que, incluso Perséfone, en su palacio del Inframundo, pudo sentirlo. Y tembló. La risa de Hera se dejó escuchar en todo Asgard. Cada paso que la diosa daba derretía al instante la nieve bajo sus pies. Alberich se incorporó, con cierta dificultad, y miró a su alrededor. No había rastro de Bud. Mejor así.

– ¡Siento que el poder corre por mis venas! – exclamó Hera – ¡Entonces, este es el poder de la Creación!

– Gran Hera – intervino entonces la voz de Alberich – Lamento interrumpir su monólogo de victoria, pero tenemos una cita, ¿lo recuerda? – ella se volvió – No debemos perder más tiempo.

– Tienes razón; – admitió ella – será mejor que nos vayamos. Después de todo, como están las cosas, no faltará mucho tiempo para que esta patética tierra esté sepultada bajo el mar – Hera y Alberich comenzaron a alejarse – Por cierto, ¿sabes qué fue de ese hombre, la sombra de Zeta? – el hombre se encogió de hombros.

– De seguro ya fue arrastrado al mar. No vale la pena preocuparse por ese sujeto, señora.

– Sí, tienes razón – respondió – Además, con el poder que poseo ahora, no hay nadie que pueda oponerse a mí. Menos ahora que tengo al poderoso Señor de los Nibelungos de mi lado – volvió a reír.

– ¡Lo sabía! – Hera y Alberich se voltearon, cuando escucharon un agitado grito a sus espaldas. Ahí estaba Vor, que los había alcanzado finalmente. Casi no podía respirar y sus palabras eran prácticamente incomprensibles – ¡A-Alberich… m-maldito traidor! ¡Traidor! ¡Mataste a la princesa Hilda! ¡Incluso mataste a tus propios compañeros! – las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas – ¡Maldito! Maldito… – añadió, mientras se dejaba caer sobre la nieve casi derretida y se llevaba las manos al rostro.

– Déjame darte un consejo, pequeña – dijo Alberich en voz baja, mientras la sujetaba por el cuello y ella se elevaba unos centímetros del suelo – Saca a toda la gente de aquí, si no quieres que mueran, irremediablemente, tragados por el agua – soltó su cuello y ella se dejó caer, con rostro lloroso – Y, otra cosa, por si te lo estás preguntando, no, no sentí ningún remordimiento mientras asesinaba a Hilda de Polaris – Vor abrió los ojos, sorprendida – De hecho, lo disfruté, ver mis manos manchadas con su sangre – Alberich rió perversamente. Pero, antes de marcharse, le revolvió el cabello a la chica y, con una sonrisa de nostalgia, le dejó un último mensaje.

– ¡Vor! – gritó una recién llegada Tarja, pero Vor no reaccionaba – ¡Vor, reacciona! – la abofeteó un par de veces, antes de que ella levantara la mirada – ¡¿Qué rayos sucedió?!

– Y-Yo… – balbuceó Alfa, señalando los cuerpos inertes de los guerreros de Asgard. Svetlana se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando un grito.

Milenka avanzó primero y se arrodilló al lado de su contraparte, Mime. Frunció el ceño y levantó la mirada, hacia donde Ekaterina ya se acercaba.

– Es extraño – comentó Milenka – No puedo decir si están vivos. Es como si…

– Estado de media muerte – añadió Svetlana. Las demás la miraron – Es algo que leí alguna vez en un libro de mitología griega. Se dice que es una facultad que Atena le otorga sólo a algunos pocos elegidos. Pero, dudo mucho que Hera sea capaz de hacer algo como esto. Vor, ¿qué sucedió antes de que llegáramos? – la mujer no respondió, más bien, agachó la mirada – Vor, ¿dónde está Alberich? – sin respuesta – ¡Vor!

– Él tenía razón… ella también… ¡Siempre estuvieron en lo cierto! – gritó Vor – Ya… ya no sé qué es lo que debo hacer…

– Vor, ¿dónde está el joven Bud? – preguntó Svetlana. La aludida negó con la cabeza.

– Él… se ha ido…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Guarida de Crono.**

Ahí estaba ella nuevamente. Su fastidiosa hija Hera. La espera se le había hecho bastante larga, pero finalmente había regresado para cumplir con su promesa. Y por supuesto que él cumpliría con su palabra, pero muy a su manera, por supuesto. Aquel día, decidió mantener su espíritu calmado y darle a Hera la confianza para exponer, de nuevo, sus condiciones. La vio caminar, altanera, cerca de donde estaban sus prisioneros. Iba seguida por una figura encapuchada, que despedía un aura oscura. El Señor de los Nibelungos iba con ella, sin duda.

– Vaya, lucen peor de lo que pensé – comentó Alberich, bajándose la capucha.

– ¡Oh, eres tú, tío Alb! – exclamó Loki, con una risita tonta. Definitivamente, estaba más loco que nunca – Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

– Lo recuerdo, tenías esa misma apariencia cuando me dejaste para regresar al reino de Asgard y vengarte de tu madre – Loki rió y asintió con la cabeza – Bueno, supongo que ya tendremos tiempo después para hablar sobre el pasado. Ahora, ¿dónde está el famoso Crono?

– Entonces este mocoso es el famoso Señor de los Nibelungos – pronunció una grave voz – Te ves menos intimidante de lo que pensaba – rió – Hera, ¿estás segura de que este es el verdadero ser oscuro? No se ve muy intimidante, espero que no intentes engañarme, hija.

– Jamás haría eso, padre mío – respondió ella – Aunque, deberías ser un poco más respetuoso, porque el ser que tienes aquí es casi tan viejo como tú. No creo que quieras hacerlo enfadar.

– Oh por supuesto que no – dijo Crono – Estoy seguro de que nos entenderemos muy, muy bien – volvió a reír, al tiempo que su oscuridad envolvía el cuerpo de Alberich, quien ni siquiera se inmutó. Alberich fue arrastrado hasta el pozo sin fondo donde yacía el espíritu de Crono – Esto es tuyo – una imponente guadaña apareció a los pies de Hera – Ya puedes marcharte.

– No lo creo, padre. Aún tienes algo que me pertenece.

El Diamante Olímpico de Rea brilló desde el fondo de aquel abismo. Crono gritó de agonía, al tiempo que las sombras comenzaban a agitarse. Odín y Loki asomaron la cabeza, aunque no comprendían qué estaba sucediendo. Entonces, las sombras se enredaron en los tobillos de los dioses nórdicos, que pronto estaban siendo arrastrados hacia el fondo de aquel pozo. La tierra tembló de nuevo y la figura de Alberich emergió de entre las sombras. Sus ojos verdes se volvieron rojos.

– ¡Maldita Hera, me las pagarás! – gritó el hombre, que ahora hablaba con la voz de Crono.

– Qué tonto fuiste al poseer a este hombre – replicó ella, tomando el Megas Drepanon y cortándole la cabeza. Crono gimió de dolor – Ahora, tu poder me pertenece – arrancó el Diamante Olímpico de la cintura de Alberich y el cinturón, el último vestigio de su armadura de Megrez, se desintegró – Adiós, padre.

Las sombras comenzaron a desbordarse del cuerpo de Alberich, siendo encerradas en el arma que ahora sostenía Hera en sus manos. El diamante de Rea se enterró en la guadaña también. La cabeza de Alberich cayó a los pies de la diosa, que la miró, con repulsión. El cuerpo ensangrentado le siguió pronto. Y, finalmente, con Odín y Loki desaparecidos, Hera salió de la caverna, segura de haber acabado con sus enemigos.

El Megas Drepanon desapareció y se convirtió en la piedra negra del anillo que Hera lucía en su mano derecha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Palacio submarino de Poseidón.**

Desde que Poseidón se había marchado de su palacio, sus dominios se habían reducido, nuevamente, a nada más que escombros. Tetis había tomado la forma de la mítica sirena, mitad pez, mitad mujer, para moverse ágilmente por los destrozados dominios de su señor. Su cola, de un brillante color rosa, apenas era visible, mientras avanzaba con rapidez hasta el lugar donde reposaba un enorme barco de madera. Sí, se trataba de los restos del antiguo Seischthon, que había sido destruido por Prometeo.

Tetis se internó en la embarcación, dirigiéndose hasta la habitación principal. Aquella que pertenecía al mismísimo Poseidón. Sonrió, pues la información que había recibido era precisa. Tal y como ese sujeto le había dicho, el cuerpo de esa mujer permanecía allí. Tetis sintió curiosidad de cómo ella había llegado hasta ahí, pero ya tendría tiempo para preocuparse por eso más tarde. Envolvió el cuerpo femenino con una capa que se encontró colgada en una de las sillas de madera destrozadas y salió de toda velocidad del barco.

Unos cabellos claros sobresalieron de la capa.

Instantes después, el viejo Seischthon explotó, en miles de pedazos.

– Misión cumplida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Guarida de Crono.**

– Ya podrías dejar de fingir, ¿no te parece? – murmuró la voz de Crono. La cabeza de Alberich comenzó a reír.

– Lo siento, lo siento, sólo quería que se viera más creíble – dijo – Tú también podrías ir liberando a ese par, ¿no?

Entonces, las figuras inconscientes de Odín y Loki, ascendieron desde aquel abismo de sombras. El primero en despertar fue Loki, que se llevó una mano a la cabeza, dolorida. Zarandeó a su hermano, Odín, para que se despertara. Alberich se colocó la cabeza en su lugar.

– ¿Se lo creyó? – preguntó Loki, con una risita. Alberich asintió – Eres un buen actor, tío Alb.

– Sabes que odio que me llames de esa manera, Loki – replicó Alberich – Bueno, como sea, espero que ya estén preparados para ir al Olimpo.

– Aún no puedo creer que hagamos esto, sólo por el capricho de un titán – comentó Odín – En fin, mientras pueda recuperar a mi familia, poco importa eso.

– Mocoso de los Nibelungos – dijo la voz de Crono – Te debo una. Dale una lección a mis arrogantes hijos, Hera y Zeus. Y, de paso, haz que mi espíritu se divierta, ya que no puedo salir de aquí.

– Considéralo hecho, Crono – contestó Alberich – Tengo que decir que yo también me he divertido mucho con todo esto. Creo que, cuando todo esto acabe, podré regresar al Hel, sin remordimientos.

Los tres hombres desfilaron hacia el exterior de la caverna. Nueve sombras siguieron a Odín, mientras que otras dos sombras secundaron a Loki. Ya fuera de los dominios de Crono, un carruaje oxidado y pintado descuidadamente de negro, se materializó. Era tirado por los míticos corceles Sleipnir y Svadilfari. Los tres personajes se encaminaron a la que sería su última parada, antes de ascender al cielo, Cabo Sunión.


	16. Escalera al Cielo

Y, con el retraso que, lamentablemente, es habitual en mí, aquí les dejo el capítulo 16. Después de este, igual me tomará un buen tiempito actualizar, ya que voy a pasar a editar el capítulo nuevo de mi historia de Reborn!, para luego continuar con el capítulo 22 de Universe Densetsu, que está bastante largo y apenas voy comenzando. Mil gracias a todos los que leen, comentan y envían sus mensajes privados con sus dudas y demás comentarios. De verdad lamento mucho no tener el tiempo para responderles siempre, pero créanme que los leo y aprecio todos. Sin más que decir, ¡a leer!

**Advertencia:** spoiler de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas.

**.**

**.**

"_¿Por qué nuestro emperador se levantó tan de mañana, y está sentando en la puerta mayor de la ciudad sobre el trono, solemne, portando la corona?"_

_Anónimo._

**.**

**.**

**Escena 16. Escalera al Cielo**

A nadie le parecía que aquel fuera un barco de guerra. Es más, "barco de guerra" era el último término que Atena y sus guerreros habrían utilizado para describir el Seischthon de Poseidón. Dejando a un lado el hecho de que la embarcación era increíblemente grande, su interior no dejaba de asombrarlos. Los pisos de resplandeciente madera lustrada. La estructura principal, la de las habitaciones, se asemejaba a un pequeño palacio. Recubrimientos de oro y joyas de oricalco. Alfombras rojas e incluso un trono reservado para Poseidón. El dios había mandado a hacer, incluso, un trono similar para su sobrina Atena. Todos los detalles habían sido cuidados. El Seischthon era una verdadera obra de arte de la ingeniería naval.

Los caballeros contemplaban asombrados la imponente estructura. Muchos se sentían en uno de esos barcos que la gente llamaba "cruceros". Y es que no todos los días se podía ascender al cielo en una embarcación como aquella. La emoción se apoderaba de los tripulantes, que no sólo ansiaban la batalla, sino que también deseaban observar las maravillas que el firmamento – que tan inalcanzable les pareciera antes – podía ofrecer.

Viendo cómo los caballeros de bronce contemplaban como niños los alrededores, Kanon no podía evitar preguntarse cómo era que estaban tan tranquilos. ¿Es que acaso una batalla contra los Olímpicos y sus antiguos aliados les parecía tan poca cosa? El general marino se recostó contra una de las paredes de la estructura principal, alejado de todos los demás, que estaban en la cubierta, mientras un leve suspiro escapaba de sus labios. Y es que, a pesar de querer ocultarlo, en su mente sólo había una cosa: aquella batalla que lo aguardaba contra su hermano, Saga. ¿Morirían ambos, acaso? O, más bien, ¿se impondría Saga? O, quizás, ¿acabaría él con su hermano mayor, con sus propias manos? Le dolía la cabeza de darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

– ¿Recordando el pasado?

El Dragón Marino se sobresaltó en cuanto escuchó la voz de su señor y sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro. Volteó lentamente el rostro para enfrentarlo. Poseidón esbozó una leve sonrisa, mientras imitaba la pose de su general, recostándose contra aquella pared, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Kanon no respondió, pues estaba seguro de que su señor podía leerlo a la perfección, sin necesidad de palabras.

– Más bien, no puedes dejar de pensar en tu batalla contra Saga. No tienes de qué preocuparte, eres lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarlo. Y triunfar – Kanon lo miró de reojo, con gesto interrogante – Entre todos nosotros, nadie más que tú es capaz de enfrentar a un hombre con la sangre de la Madre Tierra corriendo por sus venas.

– Debería regresar con los demás, señor Poseidón.

– No intentes cambiar el tema, Kanon – replicó el otro, con desenfado – En fin, comprendo que no quieras hablar sobre ello, pero, hay algo más que te inquieta, ¿cierto? – Kanon asintió.

– Desde que todo esto comenzó, usted ha hablado como si lo supiera todo – el dios esbozó una leve sonrisa – Quiero decir, como si el resultado de esta guerra ya estuviera escrito. Yo mismo lo he pensado de esa manera, que Zeus, finalmente, como lo ha hecho tantas veces ya, saldrá victorioso. Sin embargo, al escucharlo hablar, no puedo evitar pensar que estoy equivocado.

– Lo sabrás a su tiempo, Kanon – le dijo – Te lo había dicho antes, nadie imagina cuál será el resultado de esta batalla, pero créeme que lo comprenderás pronto, al igual que Atena.

Y, habiendo dicho esto, Poseidón se retiró, dejando a su general con muchas más dudas que antes. Kanon dejó escapar un nuevo suspiro, mientras cerraba los ojos, intentando en vano no pensar en lo que estaba por venir. Jamás pensó que tendría que enfrentarse a su hermano. Jamás pensó que, luego de ser encerrado en la prisión de Cabo Sunión por su propio hermano, se desataría aquella cadena de inesperados acontecimientos.

De repente, Kanon pudo percibir un imponente cosmos. El barco se iba acercando ya al Olimpo. No había dudas, se trataba de un dios olímpico.

– Así que han salido a recibirnos.

Mientras tanto, en la cubierta, los demás tripulantes también se habían percatado de aquel cosmos. Las charlas se habían terminado y ahora todos permanecían de pie, con los sentidos atentos a cualquier movimiento, a cualquier eventualidad. Atena sujetaba el báculo de Niké firmemente entre sus dedos, mientras Poseidón hacía lo propio con su tridente, más ansioso que nervioso.

Las nubes, que hacía un tiempo hubieran comenzado a espesarse, parecía que se separaban, abriéndoles el camino hacia la cima. A su destino. Cuando estaban a punto de alcanzar el último tramo del camino, las mismas nubes se agruparon, formando una escalera. Una escalera al cielo. Los caballeros y lo generales marinos contemplaron asombrados el suceso.

– No hay manera de que el barco pueda ascender por unas escaleras – comentó Seiya – ¿Tendremos que abandonarlo y comenzar a ascender a pie?

– No subestimen al señor Poseidón – dijo entonces Kanon, que regresaba para reunirse con los demás.

Poseidón se colocó en el centro de la cubierta y comenzó a elevar su cosmos. El barco resplandeció con el brillo dorado de la piedra de oricalco que recubría el Seischthon. La embarcación comenzó a inclinarse y, ante la advertencia de "sujétense bien", el Seischthon ascendió, apenas rozando las improvisadas escaleras que aparecieron ante ellos desde la cima. El dios de los mares encendió un poco más su cosmos, aumentando así la velocidad del ascenso. Prometeo tuvo que sujetar a Atena de la muñeca, para evitar que cayera.

– ¿Más nubes? – preguntó un asombrado Aldebarán.

– Cierren los ojos – comunicó Sorrento.

Los demás tripulantes así lo hicieron. Pronto el barco alcanzó la barrera de nubes que se extendía sobre sus cabezas, como una forma natural de protección. Todos se sorprendieron con la extrema suavidad de las nubes que rozaban sus pieles, aun cuando, por un instante, sentían que se asfixiaban. Pero aquello no duró más que un par de segundos. Porque pronto el Seischthon abandonó el campo de nubes y se irguió, imponente en la mismísima entrada del Olimpo.

– Los portones principales, esto me trae recuerdos no precisamente agradables – dijo Prometeo, en cuanto aparecieron ante ellos unos inmensos portones dorados, parcialmente abiertos.

– Esta es una clara invitación para que entremos – añadió Poseidón.

– ¿Qué estamos esperando, entonces? – preguntó Hyoga, que parecía particularmente de mal humor aquel día.

– Las cosas no pueden ser tan simples – dijo Milo, que también estaba ansioso por entrar, pero intentaba ser prudente – Zeus jamás dejaría vulnerables las puertas principales, mucho menos conociendo la situación actual.

– Si agudizan sus sentidos, podrán percatarse de que alguien ha salido a recibirnos – añadió Krishna – Y se trata de un grupo considerablemente grande.

– No puede ser, este cosmos es de… – empezó Atena.

– Así que te has percatado también – agregó Poseidón. Ella asintió – Así es, no es otro más que Hefestos quien está en el frente. Y, conociendo bien sus habilidades, esto no será tan sencillo.

– Enviar a Hefestos al frente – dijo Atena – ¿Qué clase de ejército…?

Entonces, la diosa no pudo terminar de hablar. Porque pronto se percató de que la figura de Kanon se había colocado justo enfrente de ella, como protegiéndola. El de cabellos azules se volteó hacia ella y preguntó:

– ¿Está bien? – la diosa parpadeó, confundida, pero entonces se fijó en la flecha dorada que Kanon había capturado con su mano derecha.

– ¿Una flecha dorada? – preguntó Mu.

– ¿Podría tratarse de…? – comenzó Aioria, apretando los puños. Sólo había una persona en la que podía pensar en cuanto vio aquella flecha: su hermano mayor Aioros.

– No, no se trata de Aioros – dijo Shaka, señalando nuevamente al frente, donde una lluvia de flechas se dirigía hacia el barco.

– Tienes razón, la puntería de Aioros siempre fue impecable, – añadió Aldebarán, atrapando un par de flechas con sus poderosas manos – y estas flechas parecen estar siendo lanzadas de forma aleatoria.

Los caballeros y los generales marinos habían formado una especie de barrera de protección, colocándose enfrente de las deidades, Poseidón, Atena y Prometeo. Pero la situación se volvía cada vez más problemática. El número de flechas incrementaba y también parecía que la puntería de los arqueros mejorada. Todos tenían que permanecer muy atentos para evitar que aquellas afiladas flechas los atravesaran.

– Maldición, esto es interminable – se quejó Isaac – Si esto sigue así, jamás alcanzaremos la entrada al palacio.

– ¡Poseidón! ¿No puedes levantar una barrera con el recubrimiento del Oricalco? – preguntó Prometeo, mientras incendiaba diez flechas con su cosmos.

– Son armas creadas por Hefestos – respondió el dios – Ni siquiera la poderosa piedra del oricalco podría resistir. Estas flechas la atravesarían con facilidad y sólo estaría desperdiciando mi energía – Prometeo chasqueó la lengua.

En ese momento, mientras discutían cuál sería la mejor forma para pasar la primera línea de defensa del Olimpo, vieron que Seiya se adelantaba y lanzaba uno de sus Meteoros. Hyoga iba a reclamarle por haber roto la formación ideada para proteger a Atena, pero guardó silencio en cuando vio una lanza aproximarse a él.

– ¡Aurora Boreal!

El ataque de Isaac, aquel que había experimentado cuando se enfrentaron en la batalla contra Poseidón, pero mucho más fuerte ahora, destrozó la lanza dorada que estaba a punto de atravesar al Cisne. Hyoga le sonrió, agradecido.

– Maldito Hefestos – profirió Poseidón por lo bajo.

– He tenido suficiente – espetó Prometeo, molesto – Voy a reducirlo todo a cenizas.

Prometeo subió a la torre de vigía del barco con rapidez. Su cosmos comenzó a elevarse de forma amenazante. El titán extendió los brazos y sus puños pronto se vieron envueltos por las llamas del fuego sagrado. Su objetivo era, no sólo reducir a cenizas las flechas y lanzas que volaban hacia ellos, sino también acabar, de una vez por todas, con aquellos que estuvieran lanzando los ataques. Dio un salto y, con un grito, lanzó una potente llamarada de fuego. Los guerreros de Atena vitorearon, pero entonces se dieron cuenta de que el ataque de Prometeo estaba siendo tragado por la Otra Dimensión de Kanon.

Enfadado, Prometeo bajó a toda velocidad de la torre y encaró a Kanon.

– ¡¿Qué se supone que haces, mocoso?!

– No podemos utilizar ese tipo de ataques en contra de la estructura de palacios del Olimpo – explicó Kanon con tranquilidad. Prometeo le dedicó un gesto interrogante.

– Quizás sí ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que estuviste en el Olimpo y por eso lo olvidaste – dijo Poseidón – En ese caso, será mejor que se los demostremos a todos, Kanon – el aludido asintió – Los demás, no descuiden la defensa o las armas de Hefestos los atravesarán.

– Kassa, lanza tu ataque hacia los portones del Olimpo – dijo Kanon, en tono autoritario.

– ¡Olvídalo, Kanon! – gruñó el de Lynmnades – ¡No quiero que me envías a Otra Dimensión!

– Yo lo haré – intervino entonces Krishna, colocándose en posición de batalla – ¡Lanzada Destellante!

El poderoso ataque de la lanza dorada del Krisaor se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia su objetivo, destrozando flechas y otras lanzas a su peso. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba cerca de impactarse en el complejo olímpico, una delgada barrera resplandeció y pronto el ataque estaba regresando hacia su dueño y, por consiguiente hacia el barco. Todos en el ejército de Atena y el mismo Prometeo se quedaron asombrados. Y, antes de que el ataque de Krishna los alcanzara, Kanon usó su Otra Dimensión para hacerlo desaparecer.

– Con eso ha quedado claro que no podemos lanzar ataques con la fuerza del cosmos en contra de este lugar – dijo Poseidón – La barrera que lo protege ha sido creada por el mismo Zeus. Puede parecer insignificante, pero es tan poderosa que puede tener consecuencias fatales si uno de nuestros ataques nos es devuelto.

– ¿Entonces lo único que podemos hacer es defendernos? – preguntó Ikki. Poseidón asintió.

– Así jamás podremos acercarnos – comentó un abatido Shun.

– Un momento, Poseidón, ¿no eras tú uno de los que tenía permiso para entrar al Olimpo por una de las entradas secundarias? – recordó entonces Atena.

– Ese pasaje puede ser usado sólo una vez y ya he cedido mi "pase" a alguien más – Atena se quedó confundida con estas palabras, pero Poseidón no parecía dispuesto a aclararlas, porque añadió – Ya lo comprenderás más tarde.

– ¿Y su usamos la Otra Dimensión para entrar? – preguntó Mu.

– Nadie puede tele-transportarse, por ningún medio, al interior del Olimpo – respondió Poseidón – Sólo hay una forma en la que podremos entrar: – todos los ojos estaban ahora fijos en la deidad – usando la fuerza bruta.

– ¡Señor Poseidón! – exclamó Byan – ¡No me diga que va a…! – el dios, entendiendo de lo que el otro hablaba, asintió – ¡Pero no puede hacerlo, el Seischthon…!

– El Seischthon es uno de mis grandes orgullos, pero es fácilmente recuperable si llegara a destruirse. De todos modos, no esperaba que este barco resultara ileso luego de esta batalla.

– No creo que me agrade lo que estás tramando, pequeño Poseidón – murmuró Prometeo, en voz baja. Atena suspiró, como resignada.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Shiryu.

– Poseidón va… a estrellar el Seischthon contra… la barrera del Olimpo – explicó su diosa. El caballero del Dragón abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

– ¡Eso es una locura! – exclamó Aldebarán – Además, ¿ acaso tenemos garantía de que vaya a funcionar?

– No hay garantía de nada en esta guerra, – replicó Kanon – pero no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada.

– Lo más probable es que volvamos a morir, – añadió Kassa, con una sonrisa siniestra – así que quiero volver a combatir, antes de regresar al otro mundo.

– Tienes razón; – lo secundó Byan – hagamos que valga la pena esta segunda vida que nos fue otorgada por el señor Poseidón.

– Entonces está decidido: – dijo el dios de los mares – vamos a destrozar esa barrera de la cual Zeus está tan orgulloso. Generales marinos, elevaré mi cosmos hasta el máximo para mover el barco a una alta velocidad, saben lo que deben hacer – los siete generales asintieron – En cuanto a los guerreros de Atena, necesito que combinen sus poderes y creen una barrera protectora alrededor del barco.

– Entendido – pronunció Atena. La diosa se colocó al lado derecho de la cubierta, extendió sus brazos y comenzó a elevar su cosmos, rodeando con este la embarcación. A continuación sus guerreros la secundaron – No deben dudar, caballeros, o de lo contrario todos pereceremos antes de entrar en el Olimpo.

– Señor Poseidón – el dios miró al general Dragón Marino y asintió. Los siete generales se ubicaron en el lado izquierdo, un poco más atrás que Poseidón.

El barco comenzó a vibrar con fuerza, las velas se sacudieron, casi como si un tornado amenazara con arrancarlas. La madera crujía bajo los pies de todos los tripulantes. Los amplios portones dorados del Olimpo se acercaban cada vez más. Algunos tragaban saliva, mientras intentaban mentalizarse, prepararse para lo que indudablemente estaba por venir. Así, entre tropiezos y sobresaltos, los "invasores" finalmente pudieron ver las caras de sus atacantes. Se trataba, nada más y nada menos, que de las Cortesanas de Afrodita, armadas con las poderosas lanzas y flechas fabricadas por Hefestos, que también se encontraba allí.

Atena pudo notar dibujada la sorpresa en los rostros de las seis cortesanas, incluso en el rostro de Hefestos, pero los ataques no cesaron. Al contrario, se volvieron más veloces y continuos. Pero ni siquiera las poderosas armas forjadas por el Herrero de los dioses podrían evitar lo que estaba por venir. Ni siquiera las flechas y lanzas cubiertas con el cosmos combinado de las seis cortesanas y del mismo dios Hefestos serían suficientes para detener la colisión.

– ¡Prepárense para el impacto! – exclamó Poseidón.

El flanco izquierdo del Seischthon se impactó contra los portones del Olimpo. La barrera resplandeció con un brillo dorado por un momento, antes de que comenzaran a caer pedazos de esta, como si fuera un vidrio muy frágil. Los fragmentos caían y se convertían en polvo de estrellas. Las cortesanas salieron despedidas hasta el interior del complejo olímpico, dejando solo a Hefestos en el frente.

Entretanto, en el barco, los tripulantes intentaban reponerse del impacto. Ninguno había resultado herido de gravedad, gracias a la barrera protectora levantada por Atena y sus guerreros. Sin embargo, el polvo de estrellas que se dispersó al romperse la barrera rozaba sus pieles y dejaba pequeñas cortadas, como si se tratara de diminutas cuchillas. Nada que Poseidón no pudiera curar, pero estaba claro que no había tiempo para ello.

El impacto del barco a su máxima velocidad logró retorcer el tan aclamado e indestructible metal de uno de los portones del Olimpo. Los cabellos del atractivo Hefestos se agitaron cuando el barco golpeó violentamente la sólida nube donde se asentaban los cimientos del complejo. Pero el dios herrero ni siquiera se inmutó.

En el barco, los tripulantes aún se iban recuperando del accidentado aterrizaje. Atena se separó de Seiya, que la sujetó entre sus brazos para evitar que cayera, dedicándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Entonces, Ikki se interpuso y detuvo una flecha que iba lanzada directamente hacia la diosa.

– No hay tiempo para relajarse.

Atena vio entonces cómo las seis cortesanas de Afrodita alcanzaban la cubierta parcialmente destrozada del barco, volando. Las mujeres utilizaban unas sandalias aladas, muy parecidas a las de Hermes. A gran velocidad, las cortesanas volaron dando giros, tan rápidos que era complicado verlas. Y, sumado a ello, las guerreras de la diosa del amor volvían a lanzar flechas.

– No podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí – pronunció Kanon, elevando su cosmos – ¡Explosión Galáctica!

El poderoso ataque del gemelo alcanzó de lleno a las cortesanas. Sus cuerpos se vieron impulsados hacia atrás, causando que chocaran contra el portón dorado que aún permanecía entero. Las seis guerreras quedaron inconscientes. Hefestos les dedicó una mirada de soslayo y suspiró. Kanon por su parte fue el primero en abandonar la embarcación para encarar al dios.

– Así que tú eres el otro primogénito de Gea – comentó Hefestos, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios – Tu cosmos es tan imponente como el de Pólux. ¿Acaso eres tú el mítico Cástor? – Kanon no respondió – Bueno, como sea, estaba deseando luchar contra un oponente como tú. Descendiente de la mismísima Madre Tierra.

– Hazte a un lado, Hefestos – dijo Dragón Marino, con gesto serio. El dios no pudo suprimir una fría risotada.

– No creas que tu plan va a funcionar – Hefestos desenvainó una imponente y brillante espada y apuntó con ella a Kanon – Ninguno de ustedes pasará. Míralo por ti mismo, autonombrado Dragón Marino.

Kanon miró hacia atrás. Atena y sus guerreros, junto con Poseidón y el resto de sus Oceánidas, aprovechaban la inconsciencia de las cortesanas y el hecho de que Kanon distraía a Hefestos para colarse por la entrada principal del Olimpo. Pero ninguno de ellos esperaba que el dios herrero liberara a sus guerreros más poderosos. Los míticos Centauros. Criaturas con torso de ser humano y cuerpo de caballo. Unas veinte criaturas, al mando de la mano derecha de Hefestos, la centáuride Deyanira. Deyanira, con un hermoso cuerpo de caballo con pelaje negro, tez morena y grandes pechos, cargaba un arco y un carcaj de oro y fue la primera en apuntar a Kanon.

– Es tu fin – pronunció la comandante de los ejércitos de Hefestos, disparando su flecha. Era tan rápida que Kanon no tuvo tiempo para esquivarla y terminó clavándosele en la parte del brazo que su armadura dejaba descubierta.

– ¡Kanon! – exclamó Poseidón.

– No pierdan el tiempo y sigan avanzando – dijo Dragón Marino, sacándose la flecha del brazo. La sangre comenzó a brotar, pero Kanon ni siquiera se inmutó – Yo puedo encargarme de Hefestos.

– Sabes que no hay manera de que podamos vencer a estos sujetos y marcharnos rápidamente – dijo Ío, que se había acercado adonde estaba Kanon.

– Entonces sólo queda algo por hacer – dijo Kanon. Ío asintió y miró a sus compañeros. Los Oceánidas elevaron sus cosmos por encima del de los centauros y las cortesanas, que ya se habían recuperado.

Los Oceánidas avanzaron velozmente hacia los enemigos que impedían la entrada al Olimpo.

– Démonos prisa y sigámoslos – ordenó Poseidón, caminando detrás de Krishna. Atena asintió y le hizo una seña a sus caballeros para que la siguieran.

– Espera un momento, Isaac – Hyoga se detuvo y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo – ¿Acaso ustedes van a…? – el de Kraken solamente sonrió.

– Ya has escuchado a Ío, no hay manera de que pasemos sin haber derrotado a los centauros de Hefestos – dijo – Aunque sea uno de nosotros tiene que llegar y detener a Zeus. Además, no creerás que los soldados de Hefestos nos vencerán, ¿o sí?

Hyoga se quedó pensativo por un momento, pero luego siguió a Seiya. Sabía que Isaac tenía razón. Era imperioso que se dieran prisa, además, estaba claro que los guerreros de Poseidón no era los mismos de la batalla anterior. El protegido por el cisne siguió corriendo, mientras los Oceánidas "limpiaban el camino".

Entretanto, la batalla entre Kanon y Hefestos no pasaba de miradas amenazantes y palabras "venenosas". Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder, pero ninguno de los dos daba el primer paso. Aquello casi se estaba convirtiendo en una batalla psicológica.

– ¿Qué eres, una ilusión creada por el cosmos de Afrodita? – había preguntado Kanon, con rostro inexpresivo.

– ¿Y qué hay de ti? – replicó el otro – Te pareces tanto a Pólux, pero aun así, él siempre tuvo un papel más importante que tú. Atena lo favoreció para que se convirtiera en caballero de Géminis. Tu propio hermano te encerró en una prisión en Cabo Sunión y por casualidad conociste a Poseidón, volviéndote entonces su lacayo – sonrió cuando notó que Kanon apretaba ligeramente los puños – No eres más que una sombra.

– Puede que tengas razón, – Hefestos arqueó una ceja – pero esta "sombra" acabará contigo. ¡Explosión Galáctica!

Al momento que Kanon dejó salir todo su poder, Hefestos levantó su espada e intentó contener el poder galáctico con esta. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sus poderosas armas eran capaces de detener el imponente cosmos del hijo de Gea. La espada se redujo a cenizas y entonces el dios tuvo que extender sus manos, para detener la Explosión Galáctica. El poder de Kanon lo iba empujando hacia atrás, pero el dios no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

– ¡Vulcano!

Ambos poderes colisionaron al instante. El campo de batalla se llenó de luz. Una brillante y cegadora luz. El ataque de Hefestos despedía un calor abrasador, que pronto lo prendió todo en llamas. Kanon cerró los ojos involuntariamente, para evitar que aquel resplandor lo cegara. Hefestos no pudo evitar imitarlo. Cuando la luz comenzó a disiparse, Kanon volvió a colocarse en guardia.

– Estoy seguro que con mi Vulcano ya he acabado con todos los invasores del Olimpo – pronunció Hefestos – Ahora sólo quedas…

Pero el dios tuvo que guardar silencio en cuanto se dio cuenta de cuál era la situación actual en la entrada del Olimpo. Sus centauros yacían en el suelo, muchos intentando no ser quemados por las llamas de Vulcano. Deyanira estaba también malherida y no podía incorporarse, pues una de sus patas estaba rota. Y, lo más importante, no había rastro de los invasores. Hefestos miró a su alrededor, pero no encontró más que secuelas de la batalla. Como de una inmensa explosión.

– Terminemos con esto – dijo Kanon – ¡Satán Imperial!

En cuanto recibió el golpe del Dragón Marino, los ojos del dios se abrieron como platos. Hefestos se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y se haló el cabello, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Hefestos gritó. Un grito que seguramente terminó por desgarrarle la garganta. Kanon pasó a su lado, sin mirarlo.

– ¡Señor Hefestos! – gritaba Deyanira – ¡Señor Hefestos! ¡Señor Hefestos! – pero la deidad seguía gritando, sin prestarle atención a la comandante – ¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué le has hecho?! ¡Te mataré, maldito!

Kanon le dedicó una severa mirada y la centáuride sintió todo el cuerpo paralizado. Incapaz de incorporarse, agachó la mirada y se abrazó, intentando en vano detener los temblores de su cuerpo. Así, el Dragón Marino siguió su camino. Porque tenía más que clara la dirección que debía seguir para encontrarse con su hermano mayor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Salgan de aquí. _

Eso había sido lo último dicho por Kanon, antes de que sus poderes y los de Hefestos colisionaran. Y así todos habían salido despedidos por una fuerte ráfaga que terminó separándolos. Por lo tanto, ahí estaba él, caminando sin rumbo por uno de los jardines del Olimpo. Milo bufó molesto. ¿Por qué Kanon no podía ser más cuidadoso? Además, ¿dónde rayos estaba? Tenía que darse prisa y encontrar a su madre, pero ¿cómo hacerlo si ni siquiera podía percibir su cosmos? Por otra parte, el de Escorpio jamás se imaginó que el complejo olímpico fuera tan… endemoniadamente grande. No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo ingresar al palacio de Zeus, donde, suponía el caballero, podría hallar pistas que le permitieran encontrar a Hestia.

– ¿Qué rayos sucede aquí? – se quejó cuando la temperatura comenzó a disminuir bruscamente a pesar de que la luz del sol brillaba sobre su cabeza – Un momento…

Milo retrocedió un par de pasos y se colocó en guarda, agudizando los sentidos. Miró a su alrededor. Todos los árboles comenzaban a congelarse. Mismo destino tuvieron las flores y esculturas que adornaban aquel jardín. Incluso el césped bajo sus pies se cristalizó. Una gélida brisa rozó su mejilla, al tiempo que una silueta por demás familiar hacía aparición frente a él.

– Claro, no podía ser nadie más que el Mago del Agua y el Hielo – el hombre de cabellos aguamarinas que acababa de aparecer sonrió tenuemente, quitándose la máscara que ocultaba su rostro pero no su identidad.

– Tal parece que esto es el destino – continuó el recién llegado – Jamás pensé que me enfrentaría en una batalla real contra ti – Milo sonrió.

– Siento que mi sangre empieza a hervir. Enfrentarme al Mago del Agua y el Hielo, Camus de Acuario; – hizo una pausa, quedándose pensativo – espera, ¿cómo debería llamarte ahora? – preguntó, mientras se abalanzaba sobre el Arcángel.

– Camus de Sadalsuud – contestó el guerrero, imitando al que antes fuera su mejor amigo.

Ambos hombres encendieron sus cosmos. Milo mostró amenazante su Aguja Escarlata, peligrosamente cerca del cuello de su mejor amigo. Camus por su parte enredó su mano derecha, que despedía el mortífero Polvo de Diamantes, alrededor del cuello del protegido por la constelación del escorpión. Una sonrisa cínica, nunca antes vista, se dibujó en los labios de ambos.

Milo deslizó la uña de la cual estaba tan orgulloso por el pálido cuello de Camus, causando que un hilillo de sangre se deslizara por este, hasta manchar sus ropajes blancos. El Arcángel de Acuario ejerció un poco de fuerza en el cuello del caballero, que ya sentía cómo se le dificultaba respirar.

– ¿Lo recuerdas, Camus? – preguntó entonces el de Escorpio, como siempre "rompiendo el hielo" – Cómo nos conocimos – Camus no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que asomó a sus labios.

– ¿Ahora vas a ponerte nostálgico, alacrán fastidioso? – dijo el otro, con burla.

– ¿Por qué no? – Milo se encogió de hombros – Ja, hace mucho que no me llamabas de esa manera, cubo de hielo.

Y así, aquellos insultos infantiles dieron inicio al predestinado combate entre los mejores amigos, Milo de Escorpio, caballero de Atena y el ahora Arcángel de Zeus, Camus de Sadalsuud. Sentimientos encontrados. Primero, dolor. Dolor en sus corazones porque estaba destinados a matarse entre ellos. Segundo, euforia, casi excitación. Porque aquella era la batalla que, desde que tenían memoria, habían estado esperando.

**.**

**.**

**.**

No supo durante cuánto tiempo había caminado. Casi le parecieron horas. Y la frustración lo invadió porque no sabía ni siquiera adónde se encontraba. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando percibió, aunque leve, el rastro del cosmos de su maestro Camus. Luchando contra Milo, de eso estaba seguro. Y, por mucho que deseara seguir el rastro y observar aquel combate, Hyoga estaba consciente de que tenía una misión. La de detener a Zeus y Hera. Eso y rescatar a Fler, que, aunque no quería pensarlo, se había convertido en su prioridad. Así que siguió caminando.

Suspiró, con cansancio. ¿Es que no había nada más que jardines en aquel complejo? Pero de pronto se encontró con un pequeño palacio. Un cosmos amenazante lo aguardaba del otro lado. Apuró el paso. De una u otra forma, fuera quien fuera el ser que se encontrara al final del camino, obtendría respuestas, pistas.

Pronto la luz del sol casi lo cegó. Se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo y agachó la mirada. Un lago de agua cristalina apareció ante él. No pasó mucho para que notara la grácil figura de una mujer, sentada sobre el césped, arrojando pequeñas piedras al agua.

– Estaba segura de que serías tú el primero en encontrar este lugar.

Hyoga se quedó sorprendido. Conocía esa voz. Pero, ¿qué significaba aquello? Ese cosmos… ¡Ese cosmos jamás podría pertenecerle a una persona con un corazón tan cálido como el de Fler! ¡Imposible! Y, como queriendo despejar las dudas del caballero del Cisne, la mujer, de larguísimos cabellos rubios, se puso de pie y lentamente se dio la vuelta. Abrió sus ojos verdes y los posó en el hombre delante de ella. Hyoga no pudo evitar que sus pies lo hicieran retroceder un poco, cuando se dio cuenta de la forma en que lo miraba. Los ojos verdes de Fler habían perdido aquel hermoso brillo que los caracterizaba. Ahora eran fríos, inexpresivos.

– No puede ser. Tú no puedes ser Fler – la rubia esbozó una sonrisa.

– ¿Esperabas a alguien más, acaso? – respondió ella – Fler. Ese es mi nombre. Tú eres Hyoga, el caballero de Bronce del Cisne. Una vez fuiste uno de los Cinco Generales de Atena, el primer amor de la princesa Sigrdrifa de Asgard, en otras palabras, mi primer amor – Fler se acercó a Hyoga y pasó los brazos por el cuello de él. Acercó el rostro y Hyoga sólo pudo parpadear, confundido – Te marchaste de mi tierra, con la promesa de volver, pero eras como todos los hombres, mentiroso, traicionero. Porque jamás regresaste.

El rubio abrió los ojos y profirió un grito ahogado. No se había dado cuenta de cómo había sucedido, pero pronto se abdomen había sido atravesado limpiamente por la mano de Fler. Hyoga escupió sangre que manchó ligeramente el rostro de la mujer. Fler retiró la mano, ensangrentada, y el caballero cayó de rodillas al suelo.

– ¿Q-Qué…?

Fler rió siniestramente. Hyoga se llevó ambas manos a la zona afectada, intentando en vano detener el sangrado. Sus ojos azules se posaron, interrogantes, en la mirada verde de la, anteriormente, bondadosa princesa de Asgard. A modo de respuesta, Fler se arrodilló enfrente de él y le robó un beso. Beso que no fue más que un simple roce de sus labios. Hyoga parpadeó, aún más confundido que antes.

– Definitivamente el rojo es tu color, Cygnus.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de levantar nuevamente el brazo, dispuesta esta vez a enterrarlo en el corazón de su primer gran amor. Hyoga, incapaz de contraatacar, cerró los ojos y se preparó para aceptar su "destino".

– Hasta nunca, Hyoga de Cisne.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquel cosmos lo llamaba. Aquel cosmos, tan parecido al suyo, terminó guiándolo por pasillos que parecían interminables. Finalmente, había bajado por unas escaleras de caracol. Apareció frente a sus ojos una puerta de madera de aspecto desvencijado. Extendió el brazo y, con la palma de su mano, empujó la puerta. Con un ligero chirrido, cedió y se abrió. La habitación estaba bastante oscura y despedía un ligero olor a humedad.

Shaka entró sin dudarlo. Y en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras de sí, la habitación se iluminó. Apareció ante sus ojos la imagen de un hombre de largos cabellos rubios. Estaba sentado sobre un cojín, en posición de loto. Meditaba. Y su cosmos iluminaba ahora cada recoveco del lugar. Shaka entonces tuvo noción de dónde se encontraban. Aquel cuarto tenía todo el aspecto de un templo budista. Destacaba la imponente estatua dorada de Buda y otras estatuas, sin duda, también budistas.

– Te esperaba, Shaka de Virgo.

El aludido avanzó y se colocó enfrente del hombre que ocupaba aquella habitación. Imitando su posición, Shaka cerró los ojos y comenzó a meditar. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de concentrarse. Sabía quién era aquel sujeto. Y, como arcángel de Zeus, era su enemigo, estaba bajo el control de Zeus, o ¿quizás no? No pudo guardar silencio por más tiempo.

– Tú eres Asmita. Asmita de Virgo, ¿o me equivoco? – si Shaka hubiera abierto los ojos, habría notado la tenue sonrisa dibujada en los labios del otro – Pensé que tendrías deseos de probar las habilidades de tu sucesor, que es además tu enemigo.

– Hace tiempo que recuperé la consciencia – dijo – No falta mucho para que los demás caballeros, de tu generación y de la mía, vuelvan en sí. Sin embargo, su regreso sólo significa que deben regresar al lugar del cual vinieron.

– Es lo que pensé. Pero, ¿qué significa todo esto? – preguntó – ¿Por qué hay un templo budista oculto en el Olimpo?

– Hace mucho tiempo, cuando Tara se manifestó en la Tierra, tomó la forma de una hermosa doncella – comenzó a explicar Asmita – No pasó mucho tiempo entonces para que Zeus se enamorara de ella. La persiguió durante mucho tiempo, hasta que por fin ella cayó en las redes del gobernante olímpico. ¿Tiene sentido?

– Tiene todo el sentido del mundo; – respondió Shaka – más aún cuando esta habitación se encuentra justo debajo de los aposentos privados de Zeus.

– Ahora, dejando eso de lado, – continuó el Arcángel – has venido hasta aquí para aclarar tus pensamientos, ¿no es así? – Shaka no respondió – Estoy seguro de que tu entendimiento de esta guerra te ha llevado a suponer el resultado final.

Asmita guardó silencio, para dejar que sus pensamientos fluyeran hacia Shaka por medio de su cosmos. El caballero de Virgo permaneció inmóvil, hasta que la última frase llegó a él. Porque entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Abandonó su postura de meditación y estampó ambas manos contra el frío suelo, para evitar caer de espaldas. Abrió la boca intentando formular alguna oración coherente, pero nada salió de ella. Las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta.

– Siempre estuviste en lo correcto – dijo Asmita.

– No… No puede ser… Asmita, ¿cómo es que…?

Asmita simplemente sonrió, mientras su cuerpo se volvía polvo lentamente. Shaka extendió una mano, con desesperación. Como queriendo evitar quedarse solo, con el peso de aquella revelación, ahora confirmada, sobre sus hombros.

– Confío en que sabrás qué hacer.

Esta fue la última frase de Asmita, antes de desaparecer por completo. Shaka se quedó mirando, como ido, el sitio donde antes había estado sentado su predecesor. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, masajeándose la sien, intentando recuperar la calma. Cuando se sintió más calmado, se incorporó y, tambaleante, llegó hasta la puerta.

Salió de aquella habitación, cerrando tras de sí con un portazo seco. Respiró profundamente y emprendió el camino de regreso por donde había venido. La duda lo asaltaba, amenazando con convertirse en desesperación otra vez. Porque, tal y como estaban las cosas, su presencia, la presencia de Atena, Poseidón y la de todos sus guerreros, dejaba de tener razón de ser.

Porque, sin importar qué, ya no había forma de cambiar el resultado final de la guerra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

De acuerdo. Había intentado mantener la calma desde que se separó de los demás y se encontró a sí mismo completamente perdido en lo que parecía ser el palacio principal del complejo. Pero, ¡no podía soportarlo más! Sí, la paciencia, definitivamente, no era su mayor virtud. Estaba harto, cansado y frustrado. Y ni siquiera era capaz de percibir el cosmos de sus compañeros cerca de allí. Bufó, molesto y continuó por un pasillo que se le parecía interminable.

– ¡Maldición! – exclamó el caballero de Leo, mientras pateaba una puerta – Pero, ¿qué rayos…?

De pronto no le pareció tan mala idea haber destrozado aquella puerta. Porque detrás de aquel misterioso resplandor que casi lo cegó, podía percibir un amenazante cosmos. Un cosmos que, a pesar de su agresividad, escondía tras esta una sensación conocida. Su cuerpo se estremeció involuntariamente y se obligó a sí mismo a entrar. Avanzó por un camino de piedra, con la mirada baja, mientras intentaba que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz. Entonces se dio cuenta de que empezaba a hacer calor allí.

Aioria levantó sus ojos finalmente. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Lo que se escondía detrás de aquella puerta que había derribado era un amplio jardín. En otro tiempo, el de Leo estaba seguro de que debió ser muy hermoso. Porque ahora estaba siendo lentamente consumido por las llamas. Decidió continuar, guiado por el cosmos que sintió antes.

– No puede ser – se escapó de sus labios.

Aioria apretó los puños. Y finalmente, no le quedó más que admitir que, desde un principio, estaba consciente de quién era el dueño de aquel cosmos. No podía ser nadie más. Con la espalda recostada contra un frondoso árbol, se encontraba uno de los Arcángeles de Zeus. El hombre, al percatarse de la presencia del caballero, volteó el rostro, cubierto por aquella máscara plateada que ocultaba su identidad.

– Desde la primera vez que vine al Olimpo y me encontré contigo, lo supe – habló el de Leo – No quise aceptarlo. No quería admitir que eras tú quien se ocultaba tras esa máscara – apretó los puños con más fuerza, hasta lastimarse – Pero está claro que fui un iluso. No puedes ser nadie más que mi hermano, Aioros de Sagitario.

El aludido dejó escapar una risita. Volteó completamente el cuerpo y avanzó hasta quedar a un par de metros de Aioria. Se quitó la máscara y la dejó caer al suelo. El de Leo se encontró cara a cara con su hermano mayor. Un gesto de tristeza se dibujó en los ojos del menor. Aquel hombre no era su hermano. O, al menos, no era el Aioros que conocía. No había rastro de la calidez que siempre emanaban los ojos del de Sagitario. Además, aquel cosmos tan agresivo y carente de la tranquilidad que siempre le había brindado seguridad cuando niño, jamás podía pertenecer al hermano mayor que idolatró en el pasado.

– Te equivocas en dos cosas – dijo Aioros – Primero, yo no tengo ningún hermano, – sin que se diera cuenta, el arcángel había sujetado a Aioria por el cuello y levantó su cuerpo unos centímetros del suelo – segundo, la forma en la que debes dirigirte a mí, mortal inferior es, ¡Aioros de Kaus Australis!

Con estas últimas palabras, el cuerpo de Aioria salió despedido hacia atrás, con una fuerza tremenda. Su espalda chocó contra un árbol que estaba en llamas, pero que nunca terminaba de consumirse. Un hilillo de sangre resbaló por su frente cuando su cabeza terminó de recibir el impacto contra el suelo. Se incorporó con cierta dificultad. Jamás pensó que tendría que enfrentarse a su hermano mayor en una batalla real, mucho menos que aquel tendría tal poder.

Pero, en cuanto Aioria estuvo de pie, sintió un dolor punzante en su brazo derecho. Se llevó la mano izquierda a la zona afectada, antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Frunció el ceño. Aquel descuido le había ganado una quemadura en el brazo derecho. Una quemadura que causaba que casi no pudiera mover el brazo. Se maldijo internamente por dudar, pero antes que recomponerse por completo, Aioros ya estaba allí, de nuevo. Kaus le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, que lo envió de vuelta al suelo. Se llevó una mano a la nariz. La tenía rota.

– Maldición – Aioria levantó la mirada sólo para encontrarse con la expresión burlona de Aioros – ¡Maldición! – gritó con fuerza.

– ¡Pelea en serio, caballero de Leo! – exclamó Aioros, pateando el lastimado brazo derecho del de Leo. Aioria suprimió un grito de dolor y se incorporó una vez más, dejando que el flequillo ocultara sus ojos, que ya empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

– No imaginé esto. Tener que enfrentarte en una batalla real, en una batalla en la que eres el enemigo que impide que cumpla con la misión de todo caballero, proteger a Atena y a la Tierra. Siempre respeté a mi hermano mayor, porque era el ejemplo de cómo debe ser un verdadero caballero. Pero, mi hermano mayor, Aioros de Sagitario, murió hace tiempo ya, dio su vida para proteger a Atena – sus ojos, llenos de furia, se posaron en el arcángel – ¡Tú no eres más que un impostor! ¡Plasma Relámpago!

A Aioros se le escapó un leve gemido de dolor en cuanto el ataque de Aioria se impactó contra su cuerpo. Podía verlo. Podía ver claramente el ataque a la velocidad de la luz del caballero de Leo, pero ¿por qué no era capaz de esquivarlo entonces? Su cuerpo no quería obedecer. Y de pronto se encontró con que había sido él quien terminó en el suelo, sangrando. Se limpió las manchas de sangre de la boca, con el dorso de la mano y se quedó mirando el líquido rojo por un momento. Como pensativo.

– Mucho mejor, Aioria – dijo el arcángel. En ese momento, a Aioria le pareció percibir un tenue brillo en los ojos del otro. Un brillo por demás familiar.

Pero aquel no era el momento para dudar. Porque la duda podría matarlo esa vez. Y es que Aioros de Kaus Australis no estaba jugando. Iba verdaderamente en serio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Finalmente habían logrado traspasar la primera línea de defensa del Olimpo. Pero en el camino se habían separado de sus compañeros. Ahora avanzaban corriendo por los amplios pasillos y jardines del complejo olímpico. Sólo quedaban ambos dioses, Atena y Poseidón, pues la enorme explosión y la confusión de la primera batalla dividieron sus fuerzas. Atena se dio cuenta de que el dios de los mares, de vez en cuando, miraba hacia atrás, claramente preocupado por sus Oceánidas.

Luego de correr durante algunos minutos – que casi les parecieron horas – Atena y Poseidón llegaron al sitio donde se había hecho la declaración de guerra tiempo atrás, el salón Xenios. Entraron, pero Poseidón se detuvo un momento, como reflexionando.

– Si mal no recuerdo, luego de que atravesemos el jardín que está del otro lado de Xenios, – comentó el dios de los mares – llegaremos al palacio abandonado de Prometeo. Considerando el hecho de que Zeus desea despertar el poder de los Pilares de Fuego, ese es el único lugar donde podría hacerlo sin el peligro de destrozar sus propios dominios.

– Entonces, ¿el palacio de Prometeo existe aún? – preguntó Atena, visiblemente confundida – Pensé que en cuanto Zeus lo exilió del Olimpo…

– Eso es lo que cuenta la leyenda, sí. Que Zeus destruyó toda prueba de la existencia de Prometeo en el Olimpo – contestó – Pero él estaba consciente de que algo como esto podría suceder algún día, además, ese palacio es el perfecto lugar para entrenar y ocultar secretos que no quieras que nadie sepa – la diosa parpadeó, aún más confundida que antes – Lo comprenderás pronto, ahora tenemos que continuar – y la tomó de la mano, para avanzar más rápido.

Pero, en cuanto pusieron un pie en el inicio de los jardines, una voz los detuvo:

– Lamento que no podrán avanzar más allá de este punto – los ojos de Atena se abrieron con la sorpresa, en cuanto se encontró con la imagen de tres hombres. El que había hablado, antaño había sido considerado como "el caballero más hermoso", Afrodita de Piscis.

– No hay maldad en sus corazones, simplemente regresen por donde vinieron y les perdonaré la vida – añadió un hombre alto, de cuerpo fornido y largo cabello grisáceo.

– ¡No digas estupideces, Aldebarán! – exclamó un tercer hombre, Máscara de Muerte – Nuestra misión es acabar con todos los intrusos que han invadido los dominios del señor Zeus! Además, ¿acaso no te das cuenta? – continuó – ¡Tenemos frente a nosotros a dos dioses! ¡Es una excelente forma de probar los nuevos poderes que el señor Zeus nos otorgó!

– Tal parece que tendré que acabar con tus caballeros, Atena – habló Poseidón, dando un paso al frente, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios – Será una buena forma de comprobar qué tan fuertes son los hombres que protegen a la diosa de la sabiduría.

Máscara de muerte sonrió complacido, y avanzó para colocarse justo enfrente de Poseidón.

– Dame unos minutos y podremos continuar, Atena – dijo Poseidón, apuntando con su tridente a los tres hombres.

– ¡No! – exclamó la diosa, interponiendo su cuerpo entre Poseidón y sus antiguos caballeros – Poseidón, tiene que haber otra manera de…

– ¡Gran Cuerno!

Atena volteó la cabeza, sólo para encontrarse a ella misma entre los brazos de Poseidón. El dios se había interpuesto entre el ataque del antiguo caballero de Tauro y la diosa. Atena lo miró, alarmada. Poseidón le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora. Estaba ileso, sólo su capa había sido completamente destruida. Poseidón la sujetó por los hombros y la zarandeó un poco.

– ¡Tienes que comprenderlo! ¡Estos hombres ya no son caballeros! – exclamó – Están bajo el control de Zeus y quieren matarte. Atena, tenemos que llegar adonde está Zeus, o de lo contrario…

– Lo sé, sé que la Tierra corre peligro – Poseidón se vio de pronto invadido por el cálido cosmos de Atena – Discúlpame por el desliz. Vamos a pelear en serio.

Atena le dio la espalda a Poseidón para encarar a sus antiguos guerreros. Pero la diosa no pudo evitar que algunas pocas lágrimas la traicionaran.

– Déjame encargarme de esto, por favor – Poseidón, aun dudando, no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza y hacerse a un lado.

Pero, mientras Atena se concentraba en los "enemigos" que tenía al frente, Poseidón se percató de una nueva presencia, justo detrás de ellos. No tenía un cosmos hostil, pero no lo conocía, así que no podía estar seguro de si se trataba de un nuevo enemigo.

– A un lado, yo me encargaré de esto – Atena volteó lentamente la cabeza.

– ¡Shura! – exclamó Atena.

– ¡Olvídalo, Shura! – replicó Máscara de Muerte – ¡Estos dioses son mi presa! – el aludido sonrió.

– Puedes quedártelos – le dijo el arcángel de Capricornio, tomando en sus brazos a Atena y atravesando, de un salto, a sus compañeros.

– Shura, ¿acaso tú también…? – susurró Atena, mientras el arcángel volvía a colocarla en el suelo. El hombre no respondió. En cambio, levantó su brazo derecho. Atena retrocedió, sabiendo lo que estaba por venir.

– ¡Excalibur! – exclamó el antiguo caballero de Capricornio, con voz potente.

– ¡Atena! – exclamó Poseidón a su vez. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que la diosa estaba ilesa. El ataque del arcángel de Capricornio ni siquiera la rozó. Más bien, había dividido el suelo. De un lado había quedado sólo Atena, del otro, el mismo Poseidón, Shura y los otros tres arcángeles.

– Váyanse de aquí. Ahora – ordenó Shura. Poseidón, comprendiendo las palabras del otro hombre, dio un salto y alcanzó a Atena del otro lado.

– ¡Shura! – exclamó Atena, con lágrimas en los ojos – Entonces tú…

– Está libre del control de Zeus – concluyó Poseidón – Ahora vámonos, no debemos desaprovechar la oportunidad que nos ha dado.

– ¡No escaparán! – intervino entonces la voz de Afrodita – ¡Rosas Piraña!

Shura profirió un quejido de dolor, cuando las rosas negras del arcángel de Piscis se enterraron en su cuerpo. Pero el de Capricornio no se movió ni un centímetro.

– ¡Gran Cuerno!

– ¡Ondas Infernales!

Shura extendió los brazos para recibir todos los ataques que estaban destinados a las deidades que aún yacían detrás de él. Atena era incapaz de reaccionar, estaba demasiado impactada. Jamás pensó que sus guardianes tuvieran que pelear entre ellos. Le parecía tan injusto. ¿Cómo podía su padre jugar con las vidas de las personas? ¿Por qué Zeus tenía que ser tan cruel?

– Atena, vámonos.

Poseidón tomó a Atena de la mano y la obligó a andar. Tenían que alejarse de ahí. Shura no resistiría mucho tiempo más. Con lágrimas en los ojos, la diosa dio media vuelta para seguir a Poseidón. Y, antes de que ambos dioses desaparecieran, Shura profirió, con un grito ahogado:

– ¡Perdóneme, Atena! ¡Nuevamente la he traicionado! ¡Perdóneme!

Un inmenso resplandor envolvió a los cuatro hombres que combatían, mientras Atena se obligaba a continuar corriendo junto a Poseidón. Pero no pudo evitar que el llanto la dominara. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas sin control, mientras apretaba con un poco más de fuerza la mano de Poseidón. El dios la miró de reojo.

– Lo siento, Shura – se escapó finalmente de labios de Atena.

**.**

**.**

**.**

No sabía cómo había terminado llegando hasta ese sitio, que tenía todo el aspecto de ser el palacio de una diosa. Pero no de una diosa cualquiera, sino de la mismísima Afrodita. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Pues por la gran cantidad de esculturas de la diosa que adornaban el salón al que había llegado. En el centro había una inmensa bañera de cerámica empotrada en el suelo, como si de una piscina se tratara. Una túnica yacía en el suelo, junto a una armadura que había tomado la forma de un tigre blanco.

Creía saber a quién se encontraría allí. Y, esta vez, estaba seguro de que no podría escapar de la batalla. Sabía también que aquello no se acabaría hasta que uno de los dos pereciera.

Y, sin que Ikki tuviera demasiado tiempo para meditar su situación, el agua comenzó a agitarse y la figura de una hermosa mujer, una mujer que conocía muy bien, salió del agua, asomando la cabeza. Pronto su cuerpo desnudo abandonó la bañera. La mujer, de rubios cabellos, secó su cuerpo y comenzó a vestirse, ante la mirada del caballero del Fénix.

– No es correcto espiar a una dama mientras toma un baño – dijo – Pero, puedo perdonarte si dices que has venido a pelear en serio esta vez, Fénix.

– No voy a matarse, si es lo que piensas.

– Eres demasiado blando con tu enemigo – replicó, mientras terminaba de colocarse la armadura – O acaso, ¿aún te sientes culpable por mi muerte?

Ikki no respondió. Simplemente pasó al lado de Esmeralda, que dejó caer el casco al suelo, mientras su cuerpo la seguía y se desplomaba, cayendo de rodillas al frío suelo de mármol. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y sus brazos yacían a ambos lados de su cuerpo, como inertes. El Fénix le dedicó una mirada triste y continuó con su camino.

– Esmeralda – susurró, mientras, como aquel día en que la vio morir, las lágrimas volvían a traicionarlo.

Pero, antes de que Ikki pudiera avanzar un solo metro, se escuchó una fría risotada. El caballero se volteó, alarmado. Pero entonces, todo se volvió negro. Y el cuerpo de Fénix cayó al suelo, con un sonido seco.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shun avanzó por los amplios pasillos de una biblioteca. Mirara donde mirara, sólo encontraba libros y más libros relacionados con la medicina. Pergaminos viejos con apuntes acerca de nuevas especies de hongos. Muestras de sangre y fluidos. Plumas desgastadas, tinteros vacíos. El lugar estaba bastante oscuro y caluroso. Y, antes de que el caballero de Andrómeda pudiera darse cuenta, un grueso látigo se había enredado en su cuello.

– ¿Qué…?

De pronto Andrómeda se vio impulsado hacia adelante. Su cuerpo chocó contra un amplio estante con libros que cayeron sobre su cabeza, provocándole una cortada en la ceja izquierda. Momentos después, se rostro era azotado contra el suelo de piedra y su cuello era liberado de la presión. Tosió y se incorporó con cierta dificultad.

– June.

Su amiga se encontraba frente a él, amenazándolo con un látigo bastante grueso, de un brillante color azul. Shun dio un par de pasos para acercarse a ella, pero June lo azotó con el látigo, provocándole una cortada en la mejilla derecha.

– June, por favor, no hay motivo para que peleemos. Déjame pasar.

– No dejaré que nadie se interponga en el camino de mi señora Hera – replicó, con voz fría – Si quieres pasar, Andrómeda, será sobre mi cadáver.

– No quiero luchar contra ti, June – contestó el muchacho, negando con la cabeza.

– Es una pena, entonces este lugar se convertirán en tu tumba – dijo – ¡Dragón Inmortal!

El látigo giró alrededor de la poetisa, convirtiéndose en un brillante dragón azul. Todo aquello que era alcanzado por la cola del dragón era congelado. Shun puso en acción su defensa giratoria, pero el dragón de agua fue capaz de colarse entre los resquicios de la defensa, congelando las cadenas y también los brazos y piernas del caballero. Shun era ahora incapaz de moverse. Su cuerpo no respondía, mucho menos sus cadenas, completamente cristalizadas por el poder de Seiryu.

– Este es tu fin, Andrómeda.

Shun levantó la mirada, dispuesto a aceptar su destino. Porque él jamás podría haber atacado a June. Nunca. Pero entonces Shun se dio cuenta de algo que lo dejó confundido: June estaba llorando.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A Seiya aún le parecía difícil de creer que, aunque todos entraron por el mismo pasaje, al final terminaran separándose. Ahora, lo que le parecía en verdad increíble era lo tétrico de aquel lugar. Jamás se imaginó que un lugar que lucía tan esplendoroso a primera vista pudiera albergar un sitio tan tétrico como aquel. Allá adonde mirara no había más que celdas. Celdas con huesos humanos y de animales. El constante repiquetear de las gotas de agua que venían de la parte superior lo ponía nervioso, pero Seiya sintió que casi se le salía el corazón, cuando escuchó unos golpes más adelante.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, siguió corriendo hacia adelante. Era mejor que quedarse ahí. Pensó que tal vez podría encontrar la salida si continuaba. Volvió a escucharse un golpe, como si alguien intentara romper los barrotes de una celda. Seiya por fin llegó al sitio del cual provenía aquel constante sonido.

– ¡Maldición! – espetó una voz por demás conocida.

– ¡¿Shiryu?! – exclamó Pegaso, sorprendido. El Dragón abandonó la tarea de intentar romper los barrotes – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Lo mismo podría preguntarte – contestó el otro – Yo por mi parte, iba corriendo hacia la dirección donde pude sentir el cosmos de Milo, pero acabé cayendo por un túnel y terminé aquí, en esta extraña prisión.

– Bueno, no es muy distinto a lo que me sucedió a mí – dijo Seiya, rascándose la cabeza – En fin, hazte a un lado, te sacaré de ahí enseguida – el caballero se preparó para lanzar su ataque.

– ¡No, Seiya, espera! – demasiado tarde.

– ¡Meteoro de Pegaso! – pero los meteoros rebotaron en los barrotes y le dieron a Seiya de lleno. El Pegaso terminó estampado contra la pared de piedra de la prisión – ¿Pero qué…?

– Es lo que iba a decirte. Estos barrotes no pueden ser destruidos ni siquiera con nuestros ataques más poderosos.

– Entonces, ¿es por eso que intentabas romperlos con tus patadas? – dijo – Eso quiere decir que sólo pueden ser rotos con…

– Fuerza bruta – terminó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

– ¡Marin! – exclamó un sorprendido Pegaso.

– Ya sabía yo que había dos ratas merodeado por aquí – añadió una segunda voz, perteneciente a la antigua Amazona de Ofiuco.

– No puede ser… ¿Ustedes también van a interponerse en nuestro camino? – espetó Pegaso, poniéndose en guardia – Entiéndanlo, no tiene sentido que luchemos.

– Nosotras sólo obedecemos órdenes – dijo Marin. Y Seiya se sorprendió, cuando finalmente pudo mirar a los ojos a su maestra – Estamos aquí para hacer la voluntad de la gran Hera.

– Basta de charlas – intervino Shaina – Marin, hazte a un lado, yo misma acabaré con Pegaso. No debemos preocuparnos por el caballero del Dragón; él no será capaz de liberarse – Seiya, resignado, se colocó en guardia – ¡Cobra Imperial!

Miles de cobras salieron de la mano derecha de Shaina y se enredaron en el cuerpo del caballero de Pegaso, casi estrangulándolo. Las víboras despidieron una poderosa descarga eléctrica que recorrió el cuerpo de Seiya, dejándolo inconsciente en cuestión de instantes. Shaina liberó al castaño de su aterrador poder y él cayó al suelo.

– ¡Seiya! ¡Seiya! – Shiryu, frustrado, continuó golpeando la celda con todas sus fuerzas, pero aún era incapaz de liberarse.

– Ahora, acabaré contigo – pero entonces, Shaina se derrumbó, sintiendo el cuerpo totalmente entumecido – ¿Qué… es esto? – Marin pasó a su lado y, de un puñetazo, destrozó los barrotes que aprisionaban a Shiryu – ¡Marin! ¿¡Qué significa esto!? – intentó levantarse, pero no pudo – ¡Esto es alta traición! ¡La señora Hera…!

– Cállate, Shaina – ordenó, mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Seiya, junto a Shiryu. Marin colocó una mano sobre la frente del Pegaso – Pronto despertará – añadió, enviando un poco de su cosmos al cuerpo del guerrero inconsciente – Ahora, váyanse de aquí.

– ¡Pero Marin…! – empezó el Dragón, viendo cómo Shaina empezaba a reponerse e intentaba incorporarse.

– ¡Deprisa!

Shiryu cargó a un inconsciente Seiya y se apresuró a seguir el camino que la antigua Amazona del Águila le indicaba. Torcieron a la derecha, justo antes de que los poderes de ambas guerreras colisionaran, causando una gran explosión.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Muchas veces se lo habían dicho. Que tenía que aprender a ser paciente. Pero simplemente, él, a sus quince años – edad que tenía cuando murió – le parecía imposible ser paciente, cuando tenía lo que le parecía una eternidad de estar corriendo detrás de Shivá y Chi You, por pasillos serpenteantes, que no tenía idea de adónde lo llevaban. Los míticos guerreros de Aries y Libra se miraban y compartían palabras en un idioma – chino – que Regulus no era capaz de entender. Y eso no hacía más que desesperarlo.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a seguir corriendo? – preguntó el joven león, sin poder contenerse. Torcieron a la derecha y ascendieron por unas escaleras de piedra, antes de que Shivá le respondiera:

– Este es un atajo, para llegar al sitio donde está Zeus.

– ¿En serio? Jamás pensé que hubiera tantos pasadizos secretos en el Olimpo, ¡increíble!

– Antes de convertirnos en caballeros, – explicó Chi You – vagábamos por la tierra, poniendo a prueba nuestros poderes contra los enemigos más poderosos. Sin embargo, como no éramos capaces de controlar nuestros propios poderes, no pasó mucho tiempo para que se nos considerara una amenaza. La diosa Artemisa nos capturó y nos trajo al Olimpo, encerrándonos en los antiguos aposentos de Prometeo.

– Allí, desesperados por no tener con quién pelear, nos enfrentamos – continuó Shivá – Cuando estábamos moribundos, una de las cazadoras de Artemisa llegó a liberarnos, diciendo que alguien había pagado ya por nuestros pecados.

– ¿Ese alguien, fue Atena? – Chi You asintió.

– Desde ese día, nos convertimos en caballeros que lucharon por proteger a Atena y a la Tierra. Ahora, ¿por qué te contamos todo eso? – dijo el de Libra – Eso es para que entiendas hacia dónde nos dirigimos y por qué.

– Este es el sitio por el cual Calisto nos escoltó hasta el exterior del Olimpo, así que conocemos muy bien este camino – añadió el de Aries.

– Entonces, si este lugar lleva al sitio donde está Zeus, ¿por qué no nos hemos encontrado con Hera? – preguntó Regulus – Ella está aquí para enfrentarse a Zeus, pero no he podido percibir su cosmos.

– Eso es porque este no es el único camino para llegar a ese lugar – respondió Shivá – Si tomáramos el camino directo, aunque es más corto, probablemente nos llevaría hasta Apolo.

– Apolo está resguardando esa entrada, no hay duda – dijo Chi You – Y Artemisa ha de estar apostada en la tercera entrada. Así que este es el único camino libre.

– Entiendo – dijo Regulus y, aumentando la velocidad, pasó a ambos hombres y se adelantó.

– ¡Espera, Regulus! – exclamó Shivá – ¡No conoces el camino!

– ¡Puedo percibir el cosmos de Hestia más adelante!

Shivá y Chi You se miraron, con gesto sorprendido, y siguieron corriendo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se reunieran con el joven león, enfrente de una oxidada puerta metálica. Regulus la empujó con decisión y entró, seguido de cerca por los antiguos caballeros.

– ¿Qué rayos es esto? – preguntó Regulus – Es como si…

– Esto no es lo que esperaba – comentó Shivá – Es muy diferente al sitio donde nos encerraron hace tiempo.

– Este lugar, Regulus, ¿te parece familiar? – preguntó Chi You. El muchacho asintió.

– Es idéntico a los jardines que llevan al palacio de Hestia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Asgard.**

Sentía los párpados pesados y el cuerpo completamente dolorido. Apenas y era capaz de mover los dedos de sus manos. El hombre lograba procesar, de forma entrecortada, los sucesos ocurridos recientemente. Aún podía percibir el olor de la sangre, sangre de la mujer a quien había jurado proteger a costa de su vida. Y entonces lo recordó. Se incorporó de golpe y se quejó de un agudo dolor en su costado izquierdo. Parpadeó, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las amplias ventanas de la habitación donde se encontraba.

Entornó la vista y se dio cuenta de que yacía en una cama. Su torso desnudo estaba cubierto por vendas, al igual que su brazo derecho. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. La habitación estaba llena de camas y en estas yacían sus compañeros, todos inconscientes. Con dificultad, comenzó a levantarse de la cama, pero entonces…

– Ni siquiera lo pienses – Tarja apareció, llevando consigo un botiquín – Mira, tus heridas están sangrando de nuevo, recuéstate – empujó suavemente al guerrero, que no tuvo más opción que volver a recostarse. Y sí, ella tenía razón, pues sus vendajes comenzaban a teñirse de rojo.

– No puedo quedarme aquí, tengo que rescatar a la señorita Fler – la guerrera bajó la mirada, abatida – Es lo que la señorita Hilda habría hecho.

– ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió? – Siegfried asintió – Bueno, no eres el único que ha pensado eso – señaló la cama que estaba más cerca de la ventana – Hagen se levantó en la madrugada, diciendo que iría al Olimpo a rescatar a la princesa Fler. Desapareció durante horas, pero después terminó regresando – Siegfried parpadeó, confundido.

– Es el efecto de los Diamantes Olímpicos que Hera introdujo en sus cuerpos cuando fueron revividos – Andvari entró en la habitación. Siegfried se fijó en que la chica no tenía muy buen aspecto. Se veía más delgada y demacrada, y bajo sus ojos había unas profundas ojeras.

– Andvari, deberías estar descansando – la reprendió Tarja.

– No tengo tiempo para eso ahora, sabes que tenemos problemas graves.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó el de Alfa.

– La estabilidad de esta tierra sólo puede mantenerse gracias a las oraciones de la princesa Hilda y su hermana, la princesa Fler – comenzó a explicar la chica de Delta – Ahora que ambas se han ido, el hielo ha comenzado a derretirse, inundando las partes más bajas de Asgard, aquellas que se encuentran más cerca del mar.

– ¡¿Qué dices?! – Siegfried volvió a sentarse de golpe, con lo que los vendajes se enrojecieron aún más.

– Al principio pensamos que podíamos controlarlo, evacuando a las personas que vivían en estas zonas, pero pronto nos dimos cuenta de que era mucho más grave de lo que pensábamos – continuó Andvari – El agua ha cubierto casi en su totalidad este país. No falta mucho para que Asgard quede sepultado bajo el agua.

– No… no es posible… ¡¿Es que no hay nada que podamos hacer?!

– Por supuesto que sí – replicó la guerrera de Delta – A eso he venido. Tenemos que abandonar Asgard, en este momento.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Tarja, confundida.

– La suerte nos sonríe nuevamente – dijo Andvari – Una enviada de Poseidón y Atena acaba de llegar, trayendo nuestra última esperanza. Nos vamos a Atenas.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con que "nos vamos a Atenas"? – intervino entonces la voz de Hagen, quien acababa de despertar – Si las cosas están tan mal como dices, ¿cómo podemos abandonar al pueblo de Asgard a su suerte? Debes estar loca.

– Andvari jamás ha dicho que abandonaremos a nuestro pueblo – la puerta se abrió una vez más y apareció Vor, seguida por dos figuras encapuchadas – Vamos a ir a Atenas, todos juntos.

– No podemos salir de Asgard, no tenemos ningún barco lo suficientemente grande para llevarlos a todos – dijo Sid.

– Ustedes no, pero nosotros sí – uno de los personajes encapuchados que acompañaban a Vor se mostró por fin. Se trataba de una mujer de cabellos rubios – Mi nombre es Tetis, y son una guerrera al servicio del señor Poseidón, he venido aquí por orden suya y por petición de Atena.

– Hemos traído el barco de la esperanza que nos llevará al que es el lugar más seguro en la Tierra en este momento – añadió la segunda figura encapuchada, que pronto se reveló como Bud.

– ¿Qué quieres decir, Bud? – preguntó Sid.

– Más importante, creíamos que habías desaparecido, Bud – comentó Fenrir – ¿Adónde estuviste? Y, ¿cuánto tiempo hemos estado inconscientes?

– Día y medio – respondió Andvari – Bud desapareció durante todo ese tiempo y regresó hace un par de horas – los dioses guerreros lo miraron, esperando una explicación.

– Cuando Hera llevó a cabo el ritual de sangre, – explicó Bud – fui trasportado desde Asgard hasta un sitio en Grecia llamado Cabo Sunión. Tenía órdenes de encontrar a una mujer llamada Tetis, que era la clave para salvar al pueblo de Asgard. En cuanto me encontré con ella, me habló acerca de un mítico barco que Atena utilizó para ascender al cielo en la última Guerra Santa.

– ¿Quién te dio esas órdenes? – preguntó Siegfried.

– Es una larga historia y no tenemos tiempo para eso ahora – expuso Bud – De momento, tendrán que confiar en nosotros – Siegfried miró a Andvari.

– Son enviados de Atena, quien ayudó a la señorita Hilda una vez, ¿acaso no puedes confiar en ellos?

– Tal y como están las cosas, – comentó Mime – no tenemos muchas opciones, Siegfried. La señorita Hilda siempre ha puesto la seguridad de nuestro pueblo por encima de la suya incluso.

– Además, si esto es una trampa, nosotros estaremos ahí para protegerlos a todos – agregó Thor.

– Siegfried, aunque ninguno de ustedes esté de acuerdo con esto, – dijo Vor, con rostro serio – nosotras vamos a seguir adelante. No permitiremos que el pueblo de Asgard quede sepultado bajo el agua.

Siegfried miró a sus compañeros. Ninguno de ellos dudaba. Ni siquiera Hagen, desconfiado por naturaleza. Suspiró y entonces supo que no había otra opción. Él tampoco iba a permitir que el pueblo sufriera. Porque a un país lo hace su gente, no el sitio donde habitan. Lo material puede recuperarse, pero las vidas humanas no. El guerrero asintió con la cabeza.

– Bud, debemos ir a preparar el barco – dijo Tetis. Bud asintió y la siguió.

– Espera un momento, Bud, – intervino Hagen, poniéndose de pie rápidamente – voy con ustedes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tetis, Bud y Hagen se adelantaron y se dirigieron al puerto, que en poco tiempo estaría también cubierto por el agua. Guiados por las restantes guerreras de la Osa Menor, los habitantes de Asgard caminaban ordenadamente hacia el imponente barco de guerra de Atena. Hagen miraba de reojo a Bud, necesitaba hablar con él, pero la presencia de Tetis lo incomodaba. Y esto fue notado por la mujer, que dijo:

– Me adelantará para afinar los últimos detalles antes de nuestra partida.

Y en cuanto la Sirena se hubo alejado lo suficiente, Bud se detuvo y encaró a Hagen.

– ¿Tienes algo que decir?

– Quiero saber cómo llegar al Olimpo – contestó sin miramientos el de Merak Beta.

– Es imposible – Hagen frunció el ceño – Ya te lo han dicho, el Diamante Olímpico que Hera introdujo en nuestros cuerpos cuando fuimos revividos, nos mantiene atados a la Tierra, no podemos abandonar la tierra e ir al Olimpo.

– ¡Tiene que haber una manera! – replicó el otro, zarandeando a Bud – ¡Tiene que haberla, maldita sea! ¡No puedo simplemente quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras la señorita Fler corre peligro!

– Sólo un dios con un poder equivalente al de Hera puede extraer ese diamante de tu cuerpo, Hagen, entiéndelo.

– ¡No, entiéndelo tú, Bud! – exclamó, subiendo la voz – ¡Voy a llegar al Olimpo aunque sea arrastrándome! ¡Así que dime cómo llegar!

– ¿Por qué piensas que yo sé cómo llegar? – el rubio no supo qué responder. Era simplemente una corazonada, algo que no podía explicar. Bud suspiró y se liberó del agarre de Hagen, dándole la espalda.

– Entonces… no lo sabes… Por un momento creí que… – comentó, abatido. Bud siguió caminando, pero se detuvo un momento, sólo para decir:

– La clave está Cabo Sunión.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jamás pensó que el campo de batalla en esa oportunidad fuera el mismísimo taller de Hefestos. Hacía bastante calor allí, con las enormes hogueras y los hornos ardientes. El lugar estaba, como era lógico, repleto de armas, trozos de metal y joyas preciosas. Y aunque estaba acostumbrado al calor, aquel sito parecía el interior de un volcán. Un verdadero infierno. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se encontrara cara a cara con aquel a quien había ido a enfrentar.

– Te tardaste.

– Tuve que encargarme del dueño de este taller – Saga se quitó la máscara y esbozó una sonrisa.

– Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Kanon.

– No exageres. Hablas como si me hubieras extrañado – Saga volvió a sonreír – Me odias, Saga, eso lo sé. Siempre me has odiado.

– El sentimiento es mutuo – replicó – Sé que tú también me odias, me aborreces desde el día en que decidí encerrarte en la prisión de Cabo Sunión. Estoy seguro de que tú me odias más de lo que yo te odio a ti – esta vez que tocó a Kanon sonreír.

– ¿Acaso hay algún momento de nuestras vidas en el que no nos hayamos odiado?

– ¿Te apetece ponerte nostálgico y recordar nuestra infancia, Kanon?

– Tal vez más tarde.

Y, con el choque del poderoso cosmos de los gemelos, aquella batalla, que desde siempre había estado destinada a ocurrir, comenzó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

_Nota aclaratoria:_

_Tara: es una buda típicamente asociada con la práctica del budismo tántrico. Ella es la madre de la liberación y representa las virtudes del éxito en el trabajo y las hazañas._


	17. El Principio del Fin

_¡Actualización rápida! Me estoy dedicando un poco más a Antarsía, ya que esta historia va alcanzando su final, por lo que trataré de traerles nuevos capítulos con mayor frecuencia._

_Quisiera también por este medio hacer una aclaración general para todas aquellas personas interesadas en la mitología y/o conocedoras de los mitos que se mencionan en esta historia, o de distintas mitologías en general. Básicamente lo que a mí, en lo personal, me gusta hacer, es tomar un mito y "deformarlo", modificarlo de forma que sirva a mis propósitos, es decir, a lo que tengo planteado en un determinado capítulo y en la historia en forma general. Por lo tanto, es normal que se encuentren con que la forma en la que narro algunos – muchos, quizás – mitos sea muy distinta a lo que dice el verdadero mito en sí. Bueno, sólo quería hacer la aclaración, para evitar cualquier tipo de confusión. Cualquier consulta, pueden postearla en mi blog sin problema._

**Advertencia:** spoiler de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas.

_Sin más que agregar por el momento, los dejo con la Escena 17._

**.**

**.**

"_Y desde aquella sazón, confiado en sus armas, Zeus manda en los hombres y en los dioses"_

_La Teogonía – Hesíodo._

**.**

**.**

**Escena 17. El Principio del Fin**

Aunque ninguno de los guerreros nórdicos esperaba poder salir de Asgard, debido al diamante de Hera que los mantenía ligados a su tierra congelada, allí estaban, surcando las aguas a una velocidad impresionante. Tetis era una hábil navegante, lo mismo que Bud, quien comandaba el barco junto con la protegida por la Sirena. Su primera parada sería Cabo Sunión, donde Hagen se quedaría. El de Merak ignoró todo el camino a Siegfried, quien le dedicaba gestos reprobatorios cada vez que podía. La tensión podía sentirse entre ambos guerreros, pero nadie dijo nada.

Pronto alcanzaron su primera parada y Hagen descendió del barco, que continuó su camino hacia el Santuario de Atena. El murmullo de la gente, al ver el brillante sol de Grecia, no se hizo esperar y Hagen no pudo suprimir una leve sonrisa. Al menos algo bueno había salido de todo ese conflicto. El rubio caminó a la orilla del mar. La playa estaba completamente desierta y él aún se preguntaba cómo es que ese sitio lo ayudaría a alcanzar el cielo.

Su pregunta pronto sería respondida, porque, en ese momento, un abrumador cosmos se dejó sentir por todo el lugar. Vio entonces un carruaje negro descender pesadamente y aterrizar sobre la arena. Se ocultó tras unas rocas que había por allí y observó cuidadosamente. Reconoció a dos de los individuos que bajaron del carruaje, al instante. Se trataba del dios Odín y de Alberich. No lograba reconocer a aquel hombre de apariencia joven, pero tenía una ligera idea de quién podía ser.

De pronto y, para mayor sorpresa de Hagen, una cuarta figura se materializó. Se trataba de una mujer que salía de las aguas del mar griego. Esa apariencia, ese cosmos, era imposible no reconocerla. Volvió a ocultarse en cuanto los ojos de la mujer voltearon hacia el sitio donde él estaba escondido. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la dama de plateados cabellos, al tiempo que Hagen la escuchó decir:

– No puedes ocultarte de mí, Hagen. Sé a qué has venido, así que date prisa o te dejaremos atrás.

El rubio obedeció al instante y, al estar frente a su señora, frente a la mujer a la que le debía respeto, se arrodilló ante ella y agachó la cabeza. Hilda se arrodilló a su lado y le dijo, antes de que Hagen pudiera hablar, lo siguiente:

– Definitivamente traeremos a Fler de vuelta, así que no te preocupes más.

– Señorita Hilda…

– Nada de esto fue tu culpa – lo interrumpió ella, poniéndose de pie y haciéndole una seña al otro para que la imitara. Se volteó hacia los otros – Ahora, caballeros, ¿nos vamos?

– Así que este es el famoso Hagen – comentó entonces Loki, mirando de reojo al rubio – Su cosmos se siente bastante "deteriorado". No estoy seguro de que pueda soportar el tortuoso viaje hacia el cielo.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – espetó el guerrero, apretando los puños y mirando a Loki, con gesto amenazante. Hilda negó con la cabeza y se colocó entre Hagen y Loki, evitando así un enfrentamiento inútil.

– No es el único que podría tener problemas, después de todo, no somos "invitados" – añadió entonces Alberich – Aunque Poseidón nos haya cedido su "pase", las cosas no serán sencillas. Hilda y yo tenemos demasiado poder y lo último que queremos es destrozar nuestro único medio de transporte.

– Es por eso que hemos traído algunos aliados que nos pueden ser de utilidad – dijo Loki, chasqueando los dedos – ¡Váli! ¡Narfi!

En ese momento, dos hombres aparecieron. Ambos se parecían mucho; eran de contextura atlética y bastante altos. Llevaban armaduras de bronce, desgastadas y manchadas de sangre. Sus cabelleras pelirrojas eran idénticas y el principal rasgo que los diferenciaba eran los ojos. Váli tenía los ojos ambarinos y Narfi verdes. Los recién llegados se arrodillaron ante Loki.

– Entonces, ellos son tus temibles soldados, los más fieles, aquellos conocidos como los "Ragnarok" – dijo Alberich.

– El señor oscuro, siempre tan sabio – comentó Váli. Alberich sonrió.

– No esperé tener el honor conocer a la gran Señora de la Luz también, algún día – añadió Narfi, mirando a Hilda – Es más hermosa de lo que imaginé.

– Pues sí, ya ven, la Señora de los Nibelungos tiene buen gusto después de todo – bromeó Loki. Hagen simplemente se quedó en silencio, sin comprender de lo que hablaban, entonces Loki volvió a hablar – Bueno, Váli, Narfi, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.

Váli y Narfi se transformaron entonces en dos corceles de apariencia salvaje. Sus pelajes eran, contrario a lo que se podría pensar, tan blancos como la nieve. A continuación, Odín exclamó:

– ¡Midgard! ¡Muspelheim! ¡Niflheim! ¡Asgard! ¡Helheim! ¡Vanaheim! ¡Jotunheim! ¡Álfheim! ¡Nioavellir!

Nueve figuras encapuchadas, como si de sombras se tratase, se materializaron enfrente de Odín. Arrodillándose, como habían hecho los Ragnarok, las nueve sombras presentaron sus respetos al dios. Hagen pudo sentir un poderoso cosmos oscuro emanar de los nueve individuos al tiempo que las sombras se combinaban y rodeaban el carruaje negro. Ellos se convirtieron en unas alas negras monstruosas, que equiparon a los salvajes corceles de Loki.

– Estamos listos – dijo Alberich – Es hora de marcharnos.

Odín y Loki siguieron a Alberich y subieron al carruaje. Hagen se acercó a Hilda y, con gesto contrariado, le preguntó:

– Señorita Hilda, ¿qué está sucediendo aquí?

– Es una larga historia, pero sígueme y te la contaré – Hagen asintió y subió al carruaje como la mujer se lo había indicado, no sin antes ayudarla a ella a subir – Supongo que no hay problema si Hagen sabe la verdad, ¿cierto, hermano? – Alberich le hizo una seña con la cabeza, animándola a que continuara. Hagen no pudo pasar por alto el hecho de que Hilda se hubiera dirigido al de Megrez llamándolo "hermano" – Bueno, la historia inicia, más o menos, así.

Antes de que Hilda pudiera comenzar a hablar, debajo del carruaje brilló el sello de Poseidón, ascendiendo hasta el cielo, como una gigantesca columna de luz dorada. Los caballos extendieron sus alas, relincharon y entonces comenzaron a subir, a una gran velocidad.

– Gracias por esto, Poseidón – dijo Hilda.

– Parece que pudimos usar el "pase" sin ningún problema – dijo Odín – Qué alivio. Creo que ya puedes continuar, Hilda – ella asintió.

– Como te decía, Hagen, la historia inicia más o menos así:

_Los inicios del mundo como los nórdicos lo conocen. Colisión de fuerzas opuestas. Luz y oscuridad en una batalla sin fin. Lo primero que existió, ¿qué fue? ¿Luz? ¿Oscuridad? Nadie lo sabe con certeza, lo único que ha llegado a la visión de los profetas es el hecho de que la enorme explosión que ocasionaron estos elementos opuestos originó el mundo conocido. _

_Cuando el mundo nórdico fue creado, los llamados Creadores, hermanos gemelos, subieron hasta la cima de la montaña más alta. Desde allí, contemplaron todo lo que llamaban "Creación". Por un lado se encontraba la Oscuridad. Muchos sabios la representaron como un hombre de cabellos rojizos y brillantes y astutos ojos verdes. Una túnica negra lo cubría. La Oscuridad era capaz de arrasarlo todo, de hacer desaparecer todo aquello que tocaba, de reducir a polvo aquello que se opusiera a su poder. Por otra parte, se encontraba la Luz. La luz, siempre representada por la figura de una hermosa y benevolente dama, de cabellos plateados y cálidos ojos azules. La Luz por sí sola era capaz de quemarlo todo con su resplandor. _

_Cierto día, cuando los Creadores discutían cómo se regiría el mundo que ambos acababan de crear, surgió la primera disputa. La Oscuridad alegaba que ellos, como entes supremos, debían ser quienes dirigieran los designios de todas las criaturas que nacieron por su mano: dioses, humanos, gigantes, enanos, dragones. La Luz por su parte soñaba con un mundo donde cada raza decidiera su propia forma de vida, sus propias leyes, mientras ellos, los Creadores, descansaban y lo contemplaban todo desde los confines del mundo._

_Como no podían ponerse de acuerdo, decidieron dividir el mundo en dos inmensas partes. Entonces, en cada una de estas partes, pondrían a prueba sus ideales. _

_Ambas tierras progresaban a un ritmo acelerado, extrañamente, en un equilibrio perfecto. Pero pronto a la Oscuridad se le hizo poco lo que tenía. Ambicionaba más. La Oscuridad dispuso sus fuerzas y atacó los dominios de la Luz. Por supuesto que encontraron resistencia. Así, dio inicio la primera gran guerra nórdica. Más y más seres vivos morían, y esto entristecía a la señora de la Luz, porque, tanto ella como su hermano, el señor de la Oscuridad, sabían que aquella pelea no los llevaría a nada. A la Oscuridad tan sólo había comenzado a emocionarle la guerra, las armas, la sangre que corría. _

_Y entonces a la Luz no le quedó más que tomar una difícil decisión. Visitó a su hermano, en la cima de la montaña desde la cual contemplaron una vez el mundo y, apuntándolo con su arco, selló su alma con una flecha. Sin embargo, la Luz no contaba con que la Oscuridad estuviera pensando lo mismo que ella. Al mismo tiempo que la flecha volaba y atravesaba su pecho, la Oscuridad clavó su filosa espada en el pecho de su hermana, sellando su alma también._

– _Ya nunca jamás podrás renacer, hermana mía._ _No conocerás la reencarnación, porque yo te he maldecido. _

– _Escucha bien tú, hermano mío, porque la misma maldición pesará sobre ti. Nadie jamás recordará esta historia, nadie recordará cómo fue que dimos a luz a esta tierra. Ninguno de los dos podrá regresar, no podrá reencarnar. No habrá otra vida, para ninguno de nosotros._

– _O, al menos, hasta que haya una ruptura tan grande en el orden de esta tierra, que despierte de su sueño eterno a los Señores Creadores – fue lo que prometieron ambos._

– _Pero, ¡ay de aquel que rompa el orden de la Creación! – dijo la Oscuridad._

– _Porque sobre él caerá esta maldición, de una vida llena de sufrimientos – dijo la Luz._

Hagen se quedó boquiabierto en cuanto Hilda terminó su relato. Definitivamente, aquello no era lo que les habían contado acerca del origen, del inicio de todo.

– Así que, ¿esta guerra es esa "ruptura" que altera el orden de la tierra? – preguntó, casi seguro de la respuesta. Hilda asintió, confirmando sus sospechas – Rayos, es bastante difícil de creer.

– Aunque esta no es una batalla en la que debamos intervenir, – dijo Hilda – los dioses griegos se han atrevido a jugar con nuestra amada tierra, con nuestra gente, con mi hermana menor. Y eso, Hagen, es imperdonable.

– Me cuesta creer eso de la reencarnación – continuó el de Merak – Aunque, si me pongo a pensarlo con calma, tiene sentido, Alberich siempre fue un sujeto oscuro, engañoso; – el aludido simplemente rió – mientras usted, señorita Hilda, siempre fue la luz en medio de la tormenta eterna de Asgard. Tal parece que los creadores lo pensaron todo muy bien.

– Los Creadores siempre fueron entes muy astutos – dijo Odín – Aun cuando abandonaron la tierra y nos legaron su protección, su influencia jamás desapareció. De la unión de sus poderes nacieron los Nibelungos, anillos que servían a distintos propósitos. Algunos eran símbolo del poder de un gobernante, otros traían el mal augurio o eran símbolo de una maldición que pesaba sobre alguien. Mi madre alguna vez portó un Nibelungo, que causó la destrucción de la primera generación de dioses.

– Es por eso que, conforme pasó el tiempo, los habitantes de la tierra que ellos crearon comenzaron a llamarlos "Señores de los Nibelungos" – añadió Loki – Ahora, nosotros, dioses, y tú, un mortal, estamos aquí, junto a esas importantes personalidades. Siéntete honrado, Hagen de Merak Beta.

– ¿Acaso los Creadores se dirigen al Olimpo para acabar con esta guerra y castigar a quienes rompieron el orden? – preguntó el rubio.

– Eso, Hagen, es algo que no podemos responder – contestó Hilda, de forma enigmática.

Y entonces, Hagen comprendió que no había hecho la pregunta más importante de todas.

– ¡Un momento! – exclamó entonces – Señorita, nosotros pensamos que Alberich la había asesinado, entonces, ¿cómo es que…? – Alberich comenzó a reír.

– Esa es una historia bastante curiosa, si me lo preguntas a mí – dijo el antiguo guerrero de Megrez – ¿Te gustaría escucharla?

**.**

**.**

**.**

En cuanto puso un pie en aquel que fuera su hogar, se sintió como una completa extraña. Como si aquel magnífico complejo, no tan magnífico ahora debido a la destrucción causada por la guerra, se le hiciera insuficiente. Y es que el Olimpo le parecía insignificante ahora que era dueña de aquel poder. Un poder que, pronto se dio cuenta, a duras penas su cuerpo era capaz de contener.

Hera bajó del carruaje de oro que había hecho construir cuando estuvo en Asgard – y que había sido regalo de Odín – seguida de los dioses que habían permanecido fieles a ella: Artemisa, Ares, Dionisio y Deméter. Con un solo movimiento de su mano derecha, hizo arder los enormes portones dorados – o, lo que quedaba de ellos – lo cual no era necesario, pero ella se sentía con la necesidad de poner a prueba sus poderes. Pronto notó que Hefestos yacía recostado contra un trozo de madera que había volado del barco de Poseidón. Se acercó a él, mientras le hacía una seña a los demás para que continuaran.

– ¡No los dejaré pasar! – exclamó Deyanira, con gesto amenazante, al tiempo que los demás centauros formaban una barrera protectora, junto con las cortesanas de Afrodita.

– Madre, supongo que no habrá ningún problema si los rostizo a todos, ¿cierto? – comentó Ares, cuyo cosmos comenzaba a arder de forma amenazante.

– Espera un momento, Ares, no los mates – intervino Hera – Nos pueden ser de utilidad como esclavos cuando gobernemos el mundo.

– ¡Bah! Sigue soñando, Hera – dijo entonces Hefestos, a quien Kanon dejó muy malherido, pero no mató – Jamás podrás vencer a Zeus.

– ¿Ah? Eso es lo que tú piensas, hijo mío – dijo la diosa, componiendo una sonrisa que hizo que a Hefestos se le helara la sangre – No creas que soy la misma de antes. Con el poder que poseo ahora, ya nadie será capaz de oponerse a mí. En cambio, ¿qué tiene Zeus? Tan sólo es un dios arrogante que no se preocupa por nadie más que por sí mismo.

– Como si tú fueras diferente – replicó – Tu poder no es más que una ilusión temporal, Hera.

– Yo te mostraré lo que es una verdadera ilusión, querido Hefestos – Hera levantó una mano y la colocó sobre la cabeza del otro. Hefestos gritó de dolor. Era como si una poderosísima descarga eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo.

– ¡Señor Hefestos! – gritó Deyanira, cargando hacia Hera.

– ¿Adónde crees que vas, insignificante centáuride? – intervino Ares, sujetando a Deyanira por el cuello – No hay nada que puedas hacer contra la gran Hera – y pronto Deyanira dejó de moverse. Ares la mató y redujo su cuerpo a cenizas.

– Ah, eres un impaciente – replicó Dionisio – Acabas de asesinar a una de las mejores guerreras del Olimpo.

– Ya déjalo, Dionisio, será mejor que nos vayamos.

Hera separó su mano de la cabeza de Hefestos, que había recuperado su antigua apariencia, como el nada atractivo dios herrero. Feo, lisiado, cojo. Hefestos fue encerrado en una jaula de oro, junto con sus guerreros, los centauros, y también las cortesanas de Afrodita, todos inconscientes. La diosa continuó su camino hasta el interior del complejo olímpico, destruyendo estatuas, paredes, es decir, todo aquello que le placiera destruir con su gran poder.

– La próxima vez, asegúrate de decirle a Afrodita que haga bien su trabajo, hijo mío.

**.**

**.**

**.**

No supo en qué momento terminó separándose de Poseidón. En un momento ambos corrían juntos, luego de que Shura se quedaba enfrentando a los "traidores", luego, el dios de los mares había desaparecido y ella se sentía completamente perdida en el inmenso complejo olímpico. Suspiró, pues el tiempo que había pasado lejos de "casa" le estaba pasando factura ahora. Ni siquiera era capaz de percibir el cosmos de su padre. Y es que, con tantas batallas librándose al mismo tiempo, con tantos cosmos desplegados en el cielo, era misión casi imposible encontrar un cosmos en particular. Aún si se trataba del poderoso cosmos de su padre.

Atena siguió caminando por aquellos jardines que le parecían interminables. Su vestido se enredó, más de una vez, en las ramas y estuvo a punto de tropezar, varias veces, con las raíces. Los árboles se volvían cada vez más frondosos, lo que dificultaba su avance. Se detuvo un momento para tomar aire, pues la caminata la había agotado, cuando escuchó la voz de Niké desde el báculo:

– ¡Agáchate! – le gritó la diosa de la victoria. Atena obedeció justo a tiempo, antes de que el rayo de luz que pasó a gran velocidad, destrozando árboles, la alcanzara.

– ¿Qué ha sucedido?

– Tienes una buena compañera, hermana mía.

Atena levantó la mirada, al tiempo que iba poniéndose de pie, cautelosamente. Artemisa se encontraba de pie, delante de ella, sosteniendo un báculo con forma de luna creciente. Su brillante cosmos se materializaba, imponente, alrededor de la diosa de la Luna.

– Artemisa, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó.

– No quería llegar a esto, Atena – contestó – Sabes que te aprecio mucho, pero no puedo dejarte pasar. Regresa a la Tierra con tus caballeros y te perdonaré la vida.

– Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? – replicó la diosa de la sabiduría – ¡No puedo hacer eso! He venido hasta aquí para detener esta absurda guerra y no me marcharé hasta ver a mi padre Zeus – Artemisa suspiró.

– Atena, entiende que ya nadie puede detener esta guerra – le dijo – Todo se ha consumado. No falta mucho para que el ganador sea anunciado y este mundo cambie, para siempre.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Artemisa permaneció en silencio – Hermana mayor, déjame pasar, tengo que ver a mi padre, sin importar lo que digas.

– Traté de razonar contigo, Atena – la diosa de la luna levantó su báculo y apuntó con este a su hermana – Muere, hermana.

Un rayo de luz volvió a salir disparado del báculo de Artemisa. Atena se agachó una vez más para esquivarlo, pero Artemisa era capaz de controlar aquel haz de luz con su mano y apuntó a Atena, una vez más. Esta vez, la diosa de la sabiduría parecía no tener escapatoria. Atena se había torcido el tobillo la última vez que esquivó el ataque, por lo que se le dificultaba moverse. Entonces, unas alas blancas salieron del báculo, protegiéndola. Artemisa chasqueó la lengua.

– Niké, eres una entrometida.

– Mi señora, encienda su cosmos, usted es capaz de pelear en igualdad de condiciones contra su hermana, la diosa Artemisa – Atena escuchó, una vez más, la voz de Niké.

Entonces, apoyándose en el báculo, Atena se incorporó, al tiempo que comenzaba a elevar su cosmos. Sintió un dolor en el pecho, el mismo dolor que sentía antes, cuando no era capaz de controlar los poderes que Gea le otorgó. Entonces, la diosa optó por canalizar parte de esos inmensos poderes hacia Niké.

– No podrás vencerme tan fácilmente, hermana. Porque yo jamás estoy sola.

El báculo de Atena comenzó a brillar, al tiempo que la figura de Niké se materializaba al lado de Atena. Niké extendió sus alas y miró a Artemisa, para luego voltear la vista hacia su señora.

– Usted puede, señora Atena – dijo Niké.

– Atena, eres demasiado ingenua – dijo Artemisa – El regreso de Niké no te garantiza la victoria, mucho menos cuando es a mí, tu hermana mayor, Artemisa, a quien enfrentas. Prepárate.

Artemisa volvió a disparar aquel haz de luz. Niké tomó a Atena en sus brazos y esquivó cada uno de los ataques. Una vez que la oleada de ataques se detuvo, Niké colocó a Atena en el suelo nuevamente, permaneciendo cerca para servirle de apoyo.

La diosa de la luna bajó su báculo esta vez, para sorpresa de las otras dos diosas. Artemisa extendió entonces la palma de su mano izquierda. Unas pequeñas luces fueron apareciendo; luego Artemisa acercó su rostro y sopló. Las pequeñas luces comenzaron a volar por todo el jardín, cortando todo lo que tocaban. Eran tan rápidas que incluso a Niké se le hacía difícil distinguirlas. Atena colocó una barrera para protegerlas a ambas de las luces que venían de frente, pero no vio las que venían por detrás.

Un grito de dolor se escapó de labios de Atena, en cuanto las luces, que eran como pequeñas cuchillas, atravesaron su brazo derecho. La diosa dejó caer el báculo y se sostuvo el brazo, que comenzaba a sangrar bastante.

– La herida… no parecía tan profunda – dijo Atena, en voz baja.

– Eso es porque las apariencias engañan, hermanita – Artemisa se había acercado a ambas diosas y, levantando una vez más su báculo, las golpeó. Ambas cayeron al suelo, mientras el báculo de Atena quedaba bastante apartado – Ahora, tomaré tu vida, Atena.

– ¡No permitiré que lastimes a mi señora Atena! – exclamó Niké, colocándose entre Artemisa y Atena, para servirle de escudo a su señora.

– Eres patética, Atena – dijo Artemisa – En el pasado no habrías necesitado que una diosa menor como Niké te protegiera de esta manera. Es una lástima que no puedas vestir tu imponente armadura, eso habría vuelto este combate más interesante. Ahora, ¡mueran!

El cosmos de Artemisa, mucho más imponente que antes, estalló, provocando una inmensa onda que arrasó con la vegetación que estaba alrededor. Una vez que la luz cegadora desapareció, Artemisa hizo desaparecer su báculo, convirtiéndolo en un pequeño colgante. Se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a continuar su camino, cuando escuchó una voz tras ella. Una voz que la paralizó:

– ¿Qué sucede, hermana? ¿Acaso estás huyendo de mí?

La diosa de la luna se volteó lentamente y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al encontrarse con una ilesa Atena. Pero eso no era todo, la presencia de Atena, viva, no había sido lo que la impactó de aquella manera.

Artemisa dijo, de forma entrecortada:

– I-Imposible… e-esa armadura… Tú, no deberías ser capaz… de…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba seguro de haber sentido el cosmos de Milo chocar contra otro que le parecía muy familiar. Sin pensarlo demasiado, Aldebarán corrió siguiendo el rastro del cosmos del caballero protegido por la constelación de Escorpio. Pronto se materializó ante él una enorme estructura congelada que casi parecía un gigantesco iceberg. Lo golpeó con su Gran Cuerno, pero fue incapaz de hacerle un solo rasguño.

– Sólo hay una persona capaz de hacer algo así: – se dijo – Camus. Entonces, si el cosmos de Milo provenía de este sitio, ¿significa que ellos están…? – continuó golpeando la gran estructura de hielo – ¡Rayos! ¡Milo!

– Como bien supones, – Aldebarán se volteó de golpe, cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas – caballero de Atena, esto fue obra del hombre a quien ustedes conocen como Camus de Acuario, el maestro de los Hielos.

– Tú eres… Hermes – el aludido sonrió – ¿No deberías ser tú imparcial?

– No tengo ningún interés en una batalla de cual ya conozco el final – dijo – Sólo estoy dejando pasar el tiempo pasar el tiempo, mientras espero mi castigo.

– ¿Castigo? – preguntó el de Tauro, confundido – ¿De qué estás hablando?

– Mi castigo por estar de parte de Zeus, por supuesto – el caballero seguía sin comprender las palabras del dios – La nueva cabeza del Olimpo nos castigará a todos, en cuanto esta guerra se termine – Aldebarán permaneció en silencio – No espero que comprendas mis palabras en este momento, caballero. Como te lo dije antes, no tengo interés en esta batalla, pero no puedo desobedecer a Zeus, así que tendré que fingir que te detengo en este sitio.

– Si no quieres pelear, entonces simplemente deja que te alcance mi Gran Cuerno y quédate ahí, descansando. ¡Gran Cuerno!

Pero Hermes se elevó por los aires y esquivó el poderoso ataque de Tauro. El Gran Cuerno terminó estrellándose en la muralla de hielo, que, de nuevo, ni siquiera sufrió un rasguño. Hermes se abalanzó sobre Aldebarán y le propinó un puñetazo en el abdomen, haciéndolo retroceder. Aldebarán sintió que se quedaba sin aire. Jamás esperó que el dios tuviera tal fuerza física.

– Como ya pudiste darte cuenta, a pesar de mi apariencia, tengo bastante fuerza. Así que, ¿por qué no hacemos de esta una batalla de fuerza, Aldebarán de Tauro? – el aludido sonrió.

– Será un placer.

Aldebarán lanzó un puñetazo que Hermes capturó con facilidad. Hermes lanzó otro puñetazo, pero, de igual manera, Aldebarán pudo pararlo fácilmente. Continuaron lanzándose puñetazos que cada vez tenían más fuerza impregnada. Ambos sonreían, totalmente ajenos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su sangre divina ardía en deseos de enfrentar a Apolo. Fácilmente había logrado separarse de Atena, pues sabía que una batalla entre él y el dios del sol podría atentar contra la vida de la diosa. Y eso no podía permitírselo, porque ella tenía una misión importante que cumplir. Aunque sabía que Atena, irremediablemente, se encontraría con Artemisa, esperaba que lograra derrotarla. Por otra parte, ahora le tocaba a él concentrarse en su batalla.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Poseidón se encontrara, cara a cara, con el dios Apolo. Poseidón sonrió y Apolo le respondió de la misma manera.

– Esperaba que fueras tú el que llegara primero a este lugar, – dijo Apolo – tío Poseidón. Aunque es extraño llamar tío a un sujeto que se ve mucho más joven que yo.

– Parece que todo ha sido planeado cuidadosamente para que nos encontremos con aquel que ustedes deseen. Qué curioso, como si todo estuviera "escrito" ya – Apolo rió.

– Eso no es lo único que está escrito – respondió – Lo sabes, ¿verdad?, la forma en que todo esto concluirá.

– Lo sé. Pero no estoy seguro de qué tan bueno será ese final escrito por los titanes – apuntó entonces con su tridente a Apolo – Sin embargo, no he venido aquí para conversar.

– Eso lo sé, yo tampoco quiero perder mi tiempo conversando cuando puedo estar luchando contra uno de los hijos de Crono y Rea.

Poseidón, sin pensárselo demasiado, atravesó el pecho de Apolo con su tridente. El cuerpo de Apolo quedó atrapado entre la puerta – que permanecía oculta en aquel jardín y que llevaba al sitio donde estaba Zeus – y el poderoso tridente de Poseidón. El dios del sol escupió sangre. Levantó la cabeza y miró al dios de los mares con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Apolo sujetó el tridente y empujó a Poseidón hacia atrás, provocando que este quedara enredado con unas ramas y raíces.

Las raíces se enredaron en los tobillos, muñecas e incluso en el cuello de Poseidón. Estaba totalmente inmovilizado y Apolo se había apoderado de su tridente. El dios del sol caminó hasta Poseidón y colocó la punta del tridente en el cuello de este, haciendo una ligera presión. Un hilillo de sangre comenzaba a resbalarse por el cuello de Poseidón, cuando la melodía de una flauta se escuchó. Apolo no le hizo mucho caso y se dirigió a Poseidón:

– Es una pena que un descendiente de los titanes quedara reducido a esto – dijo – Ya no eres el mismo dios contra el cual perdí de forma aplastante en el pasado, querido tío. Parece que tanto tiempo dormido por causa de Atena no te ha sentado nada bien – Poseidón lo miró, con gesto totalmente inexpresivo, lo cual hizo enojar aún más a un Apolo que sabía disimularlo bien – Muy bien, entonces, permíteme acabar con tu sufrimiento, de una vez por todas.

Pero, justo antes de que el tridente pudiera alcanzar el corazón de Poseidón, aquella melodía de flauta se escuchó con más fuerza. Apolo sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba, mientras el tridente se resbalaba de sus dedos y caía pesadamente sobre el césped.

– Los poderes de nuestro señor Poseidón se han incrementado durante todo el tiempo que su espíritu permaneció dormido dentro del ánfora de Atena – dijo una voz.

– Es una completa estupidez pensar que puedes derrotar al gran Poseidón – añadió una segunda voz.

Apolo, que estaba bastante enfadado ya, comenzó a elevar su cosmos de forma amenazante, al darse cuenta de que aún era incapaz de moverse. Poseidón tampoco parecía capaz de liberarse de las raíces que lo aprisionaban contra aquel árbol. El sonido de aquella flauta se hizo aún más fuerte, al tiempo que Apolo caía de rodillas al suelo.

– ¡Muéstrate, repugnante mortal! – exclamó enfadado Apolo – ¡Qué osadía! Pensar que puedes dominar a un dios como yo con esta insignificante tonada.

El cosmos de Apolo ardió, hasta que logró ponerse de pie y recuperar el tridente, e impulsándose con toda su fuerza, se dispuso a apuñalar a Poseidón.

– Señor Poseidón, deje de jugar, por favor – en ese momento, Sorrento apareció.

– Deje de preocuparnos de esa manera, señor Poseidón – añadió Isaac, que apareció justo al lado de Sorrento.

– Vaya, lograron encontrarme antes de lo que esperaba – dijo el dios, al tiempo que veía, como en cámara lenta, la forma en que la punta de su propia arma se acercaba peligrosamente a su pecho – Bueno, creo que tienen razón, es hora de que me ponga serio.

– ¡Muere! – gritó Apolo.

Poseidón se liberó fácilmente de las raíces que antes lo aprisionaban, al tiempo que, con una sola mano, lograba frenar la estocada. Apolo se sorprendió cuando sintió que el mango del tridente comenzaba a arder y no me quedó más opción que soltarlo. Notó entonces que tenía una quemadura en la mano, pero no le dio importancia y le propinó a Poseidón un puñetazo en el rostro. Puñetazo que el dios del mar no esquivó.

– ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo es que lograste liberarte de esas ataduras? – preguntó, alarmado – Si esas raíces estaban recubiertas con mi cosmos.

– Apolo, tienes mucho que aprender. Aún eres joven y arrogante – le dijo – Crees que eres omnipotente, sólo porque has pasado toda tu vida en el Olimpo. Pero, déjame contarte un secreto – comenzó a caminar hacia él – El momento en que un dios se vuelve verdaderamente poderoso es cuando logra sincronizar su alma con la de su reencarnación humana, así como lo he hecho yo.

– ¡Tonterías! – replicó – ¿Cómo podría creer tales patrañas? ¡Los seres humanos son inferiores a nosotros, los dioses!

– Esa arrogancia, Apolo, es la que provocará tu derrota.

El cosmos de Poseidón brilló intensamente, mientras el poder empezaba a concentrarse en el tridente. Unos anillos de agua rodearon el cuerpo de Apolo, aprisionándolo. El dios casi no podía respirar, pero su orgullo le impedía caer al suelo.

– Este es tu fin, sobrino mío – y, dicho esto, Poseidón lanzó la estocada final. Sin embargo, su último ataque jamás llegó a su destino, porque, en ese momento, aparecieron dos individuos que lograron desviar dicho ataque, haciendo que Poseidón retrocediera y los anillos desaparecieran.

– ¡Imposible! – exclamó Sorrento – ¿Quién fue capaz de romper la concentración del señor Poseidón?

– Qué insolencia, Poseidón – dijo entonces uno de aquellos individuos, de cabello color violeta, corto y algo desordenado – Imperdonable, imperdonable.

– Todo aquel que ose siquiera rozar a nuestro gran señor Apolo, – añadió el segundo individuo, de cabello también violeta, sujeto en una trenza – conocerá la muerte de la forma más dolorosa.

– ¿Quiénes son esos sujetos que lograron frenar su ataque, señor Poseidón? – preguntó Isaac.

– Son los guardianes más fuertes al servicio de Apolo, – contestó el dios – Asclepio de Serpens Caput – señaló con la cabeza al hombre de cabello corto – y Anio de Serpens Cauda.

– Basta de charlas, muere, Poseidón – dijo Asclepio – ¡Esculapio venenoso!

La figura de una serpiente se pudo apreciar detrás del guardián, al tiempo que un remolino de color azul se dirigía directo hacia donde estaba Poseidón.

– ¡Garra Profética! – Anio se unió al ataque, al tiempo que tras él se veía la silueta de un perro monstruoso. Su ataque, que tenía un resplandor violáceo, se combinó con el de Asclepio, buscando acabar con la vida de Poseidón, sin embargo…

– ¡Qué insolencia! – exclamó Sorrento, indignado.

– No permitiremos que toquen al señor Poseidón – añadió Isaac. Ambos guerreros se habían colocado enfrente del dios, frenando aquellos poderosos ataques sólo con un brazo.

– Oh, parece que tienen un poco de habilidad – dijo Anio, con tono despectivo – Supongo que nos servirán de entretenimiento, mientras el señor Apolo se encarga de acabar con Poseidón.

– No dejaremos que nadie, ni siquiera Apolo, se acerca a nuestro señor – replicó Sorrento. Poseidón posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su Oceánida y le hizo una seña para que se apartara – Pero, señor…

– Sorrento, el señor Poseidón acabará fácilmente con Apolo – le dijo Isaac – Nosotros tenemos que encargarnos de estos sujetos, para luego ir tras Zeus junto con él.

Resignado, Sorrento se hizo a un lado, dispuesto a enfrentar a Asclepio. Mientras tanto, Isaac enfrentaría a Anio.

– Entonces, ¿qué te parece si nos ponemos serios de una vez, Apolo?

– Hagámoslo.

Y, dicho esto, el gigantesco cosmos de ambos dioses chocó, dando inicio a la batalla final.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Primero se encontraba caminando por unos estrechos pasillos, siguiendo el rastro del cosmos de Atena, luego, sin razón aparente y de forma inesperada, había terminado en una habitación que, a su parecer, estaba completamente fuera de lugar. Unas puertas de piedra se habían cerrado detrás del caballero de Virgo, que se sorprendió al hallarse de pronto en un amplio jardín cubierto de pétalos que danzaban con la suave brisa. Siguió su camino, siguiendo el rastro de un cosmos tan parecido al suyo que no le fue difícil adivinar de quién se trataba.

Pronto, Shaka se encontró con la figura del caballero dorado de Virgo de la anterior generación, Asmita, sentado en posición de loto. Su cosmos irradiaba una gran calidez, tanta que Shaka no estaba seguro de si se trataba sólo de su propio cosmos, o si Zeus había incrementado sus poderes. Fuera lo que fuera, Asmita era poderoso. Muy poderoso. Shaka vio entonces que una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de su antecesor. Asumió la misma postura de meditación que el otro, quien, al momento, habló:

– ¿Pensaste que algo como esto ocurriría? Sé que hay cosas más importantes de las cuales debemos ocuparnos, pero me sentía inquieto, como si este nuevo encuentro no pudiera esperar.

– Sabía que no podrías haber desaparecido simplemente de esa manera – añadió Shaka – Pelear es lo que nosotros, los caballeros, mejor sabemos hacer. Está en nuestra naturaleza. Además, ¿qué caballero perdería la oportunidad de enfrentarse a su predecesor? – dijo después. Asmita sonrió tenuemente – Yo no, al menos.

– De verdad me gustaría charlar un poco más contigo, Shaka, – dijo Asmita – pero el tiempo apremia y tú tienes una misión importante que cumplir, cuando se acabe esta guerra. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Sabes que esta guerra luego no será más que un recuerdo efímero.

– Entonces, eso significa que yo tendré que…

– Así es, por lo tanto, empecemos de una vez.

– ¡Seies Samsara! – exclamaron ambos caballeros, al unísono, como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas.

– ¡El tercer mundo! – exclamó Shaka – ¡El Mundo de las Bestias!

– ¡El cuarto mundo! – agregó esta vez Asmita – ¡El Mundo de los Guerreros!

El tercer infierno estaba repleto de bestias salvajes, algunas de tamaño normal, otras gigantescas y de monstruosa apariencia. Asmita escuchó entonces cómo los colmillos de un inmenso animal – un dragón – se clavaban en la carne de un tigre colmillos de sable, que chilló de dolor. No pasó mucho tiempo para que las criaturas de tamaño imponente se fijaran en el recién llegado. El caballero casi podía sentir el deseo de carne y sangre humana de aquellos animales, así que se mantuvo atento todo el tiempo.

Un basilisco se arrojó hacia Asmita, buscando arrancarle la cabeza pero, con un simple movimiento de su mano, el rubio destrozó al basilisco. Un par de dragones se abalanzaron al mismo tiempo, pero sufrieron el mismo destino. Así continuó aquella contienda por algún tiempo, donde ninguna bestia era capaz de hacerle frente a Asmita. Sin embargo, después de un rato, – en aquel mundo era casi imposible determinar cuánto tiempo había pasado exactamente – el cansancio comenzó a pasarle factura.

Tenía que darse prisa en salir de aquel "infierno".

Shaka por su parte no se encontraba en una situación mejor. En el mundo de los guerreros, el hedor de los cadáveres putrefactos inundaba el ambiente. Los cuerpos y las armas se apilaban formando montañas, mientras los guerreros que aún se mantenían de pie estaban en constante acecho, como cazadores furtivos. En cuanto Shaka puso un pie en aquel infierno, un grupo de sujetos armados con lanzas y espadas se abalanzó sobre él. Pero, con la habilidad que su condición de caballero le otorgaba, el de Virgo acabó con todos ellos, de un solo golpe.

Sin embargo, aquello estaba lejos de terminar. No tenía ni un solo segundo para relajarse, porque en cuanto acababa con un grupo, otro se lanzaba contra él. En el mundo de la guerra y la violencia, los enfrentamientos nunca acababan. La sangre comenzó a fluir a los pies del rubio, como un caudaloso río. Su respiración comenzaba a volverse agitada y eso no le agradaba, en lo absoluto. No le quedaba más que dejarse guiar, percibir el cosmos de Asmita y atacarlo directamente.

Entonces, se escucharon dos voces que pronunciaron lo siguiente, al unísono:

– ¡El Tesoro del Cielo!

Finalmente, Shaka y Asmita regresaron de los respectivos mundos a los que habían sido enviados y se encontraron, una vez más, frente a frente.

– Sé que puedes escucharme, aunque no seas capaz de hablar, Asmita – dijo Shaka.

– _Parece que la única forma en la que podemos comunicarnos ahora es por medio del cosmos_ – respondió el aludido, privado de su sentido del gusto, hablando directamente al cosmos de su sucesor – _Ya te he quitado el sentido del oído, ¿con cuál deseas que continúe ahora?_

No hizo falta respuesta por parte de ninguno de los dos, para que, en ese momento, ambos caballeros fueran privados de un segundo sentido. Todo apuntaba a que la conclusión del combate estaba cerca, pero, ¿quién resultaría victorioso?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zeus tenía plena confianza en que la llegada de Hera le diera el tiempo suficiente para preparar el mítico y prohibido Ritual de los Pilares de fuego. Claro que uno de los poderosos pilares aún se encontraba deambulando, – aunque cada vez se acercaba más al sitio donde estaba el dios padre – pero, con tres de los cuatro pilares, de igual forma obtendría un poder inmenso.

Utilizando sus ya grandiosos poderes, Zeus había diseñado el escenario de la que sería la batalla final. Había conseguido lo que ningún dios había intentado hasta ese momento: levantar una edificación por encima del palacio de Hestia, que anteriormente fuera el sitio más alto en el Olimpo. Así pues, Zeus había trasladado la habitación que había servido como prisión de Prometeo en el pasado, hasta la cima del Olimpo.

El nuevo complejo diseñado por Zeus estaba distribuido de la siguiente manera: en primera instancia, existía una única entrada hacia el lugar, a la cual se podía acceder por distintos caminos que terminaban frente a la misma puerta metálica oxidada. Una vez que se atravesaba esta puerta, se alcanzaban los – ahora restaurados – jardines que conducían al palacio de Hestia. A continuación, aparecía enfrente el mismísimo palacio de Hestia, que ahora estaba en ruinas, sin rastro del fuego sagrado que resguardara receloso en el pasado.

Al atravesar el palacio, se podía apreciar una larga escalera de mármol que quedaba parcialmente oculta por las nubes. Una vez que se dejaban atrás las espesas nubes que servían de protección natural, el camino se bifurcaba en tres direcciones. Cada una de estas tres direcciones conducía a un pequeño templo, en cual se ocultaba una llave. Era necesario obtener las tres llaves para poder abrir los portones que flanqueaban la habitación donde Zeus permanecía junto con los tres pilares de fuego que ya había logrado capturar.

Detrás de aquellos portones, Zeus se "ocultaba" en una estancia que carecía de techo. Mirando hacia el suelo, este suelo estaba hecho de nubes que le daban la apariencia de un templo, pero uno jamás antes visto. Se trataba de una especie de ruinas, donde cuatro pares de columnas se erigían orgullosas, portando unas cadenas de hierro.

Entonces, Zeus chasqueó los dedos. De inmediato, tres doncellas de hierro emergieron del suelo hecho de nubes. Las cadenas que sellaban las cámaras de tortura cayeron con una simple mirada del dios. La primera cámara se abrió. Allí reposaba su hermana mayor, Hestia. Zeus le dedicó una mirada de culpabilidad al rostro sereno de su adorada hermana, mientras cargaba su cuerpo fuera de la doncella y la colocaba al pie de las segundas columnas, sujetando sus muñecas y tobillos con los gruesos grilletes. Zeus repitió el mismo proceso con Fler. El dios se quedó mirando a la rubia, con un dejo de interés.

– Es impresionante el poder que una niña como tú alberga en su interior – comentó – En este momento, sin darte cuenta, estás a punto de acabar con la vida de tu amado – Zeus dejó de acariciar la mejilla de Fler, cuando sintió un ligero escalofrío – O, puede que no. Parece que pronto desaparecerá la ilusión y ellos no tendrán otra opción más que venir hasta aquí para "rescatarte" – el dios rió perversamente – ¡Qué ilusos! Ya nadie podrá salvarte – hizo una pausa cuando un escalofrío, aún más fuerte, recorrió su espalda – Así que Hilda también ha llegado, pero vaya que es una mujer tonta, mira que ponerse a pelear contra ese sujeto, en vez de venir a rescatar a su hermanita menor. En fin, muy pronto ya no tendrá que preocuparse más por ti.

Y dicho esto último, Zeus tomó en sus brazos a Frigg para atarla en la última columna, la columna del Oeste.

– Hestia en el Sur, Freyja en el Este, Frigg en el Oeste. Sólo faltas tú, escurridizo Prometeo, pero, como has venido hacia mí por tu propia voluntad, me has ahorrado la molestia de salir a buscarte. ¡Fuiste descuidada, Hera!

Hestia comenzó entonces a abrir sus ojos. Sentía el cuerpo completamente dolorido y le costaba abrir los ojos, pero la luz se filtraba a través de sus párpados y le impedía continuar en aquel sueño que le habían impuesto, casi de forma obligatoria. La diosa posó sus ojos en Zeus, que en ese momento miraba hacia arriba, donde no había más que nubes.

– Así que finalmente vas a hacerlo – dijo Hestia. Zeus no respondió – No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo, hermano mío. Tu cuerpo no será capaz de soportar este poder, es demasiado para un solo ser, es por eso que se dividió en cuatro entes.

– ¡Guarda silencio, traidora! – gritó el dios, dándole una bofetada. Hestia vio que los ojos de su hermano parecían desorbitados – Mejor vuelve a dormir.

Zeus posó su mano sobre la cabeza de Hestia, enviando una descarga eléctrica lo suficientemente poderosa para dejarla inconsciente. Los ojos de Zeus, llenos ahora de remordimiento, se posaron en la inconsciente Hestia. El dios se arrodilló ante ella y la abrazó, mientras ocultaba el rostro en el cuello de su hermana.

– Perdóname, Hestia, perdóname, – susurraba – pero entiende que todo esto lo hago por designios de un ser superior, para probarme como el verdadero gobernante de los dioses.

Zeus volvió a ponerse de pie y se sacó un frasco de la túnica. Era un pequeño contenedor de cristal, de forma redondeaba, que estaba lleno de sangre. Con cuidado, abrió el frasquito y vertió el contenido sobre su pecho, manchando su túnica blanca. Dejó que sus manos se cubrieran con aquel líquido rojizo, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba un gesto de éxtasis.

– ¡Siento cómo el poder de la Madre Tierra penetra en mi piel! – exclamó, con voz potente – ¡Este es el poder del Origen, de las entrañas de la Tierra! – Zeus comenzó a reír con fuerza – ¡Ahora, nada podrá detenerme! ¡Podré llevar a cabo el ritual, sin problemas!

Conforme Zeus elevaba su cosmos, la sangre comenzaba a evaporarse, dejando sólo unas pocas manchas en la túnica que el dios vestía. Pronto el aura dorada del dios se fue volviendo de color bronce. A continuación sintiéndose preparado, Zeus pronunció las palabras que liberarían el poder de los pilares de fuego:

_Fuerza, caos, destrucción_

_Sobran las palabras para describir el milagro divino del fuego_

_Llama de los Cielos y de la Tierra_

_Separada por la mano creadora en Norte, Sur, Este, Oeste_

_Muestra ante mí, quien te invoca, tu verdadera forma_

_¡Abandona ese contenedor que te retiene!_

Los ojos de Hestia, Fler y Frigg se abrieron y se tornaron rojos como el fuego que albergaban en su interior. El fuego comenzó a arremolinarse alrededor de sus cuerpos, tomando la forma de una víbora. La víbora se introdujo en las bocas de las mujeres, que echaron la cabeza hacia atrás. El fuego rodeó sus cuerpos, al tiempo que, saliendo de las bocas, junto con la serpiente de llamas, iba ascendiendo y encontrando su camino hacia aquel que lo invocaba.

Zeus sintió como si un gran peso lo aplastara, lo que causó que cayera de rodillas al suelo. Su cuerpo temblaba mientras el fuego atravesaba su piel. Zeus lanzó un grito desgarrador, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, buscando aliviar el intenso dolor que estaba sintiendo. Se tendió en el suave suelo, extendió sus extremidades, volvió a gritar. Pero el dolor no pasaba. Recordó entonces aquel día en que Hestia introdujo la llama sagrada en su cuerpo y estuvo seguro de que albergar el poder de tres llamas, al mismo tiempo, era misión casi imposible hasta para un dios de "primera clase" como él.

– ¡Madre Gea, ayúdame! – Zeus continuó gritando hasta que, irremediablemente, quedo inconsciente.

Las cabezas de Hestia, Fler y Frigg se tambalearon, como inertes, mientras el poder del fuego se escapaba del cuerpo de Zeus. El balance se había perdido, al no contar con la presencia de Prometeo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Regulus, Chi You y Shivá continuaban deambulando por los amplios jardines de los dominios de Hestia. A pesar de haber estado ahí varias veces, a Regulus no se le hacía familiar el camino. Llevaban ya un buen rato dando vueltas y no estaban logrando nada. Y, lógicamente, el joven león comenzaba a desesperarse. No pasó mucho tiempo para que, en medio de la desesperación, Regulus comenzara a lanzar ataques a lo tonto, incendiando un par de árboles, antes de que Chi You lo detuviera con una mirada amenazante.

– ¡Estoy harto de esto! – replicó un enfadado Regulus, recostándose contra una serie de árboles que habían sido derribados por él mismo – Se supone que el palacio de Hestia debería estar por aquí, pero… ¡Ahh!

En cuanto puso su espalda contra los troncos de los árboles, estos cedieron, causando que el joven león cayera hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza. Regulus se levantó de golpe, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Pateó un tronco.

– ¡Estúpidos árboles!

– Espera un momento, Regulus, ¿qué es esto? – preguntó entonces Chi You – Ven, Shivá, ayúdame, no seas holgazán.

El de Aries se acercó y entre los tres quitaron los árboles caídos del camino. Pronto apareció ante ellos la entrada principal – como bien lo sabía Regulus – al palacio de la diosa Hestia. El muchacho vitoreó, mientras empujaba la puerta con una mano y, sin pensarlo demasiado, entró. Shivá y Chi You no tardaron en seguirlo.

– Todo está destrozado – dijo el de Libra – No pensé que la anterior batalla entre Zeus y Hestia causara tales destrozos.

– Te equivocas – intervino Regulus. Los antiguos caballeros lo miraron con interés – Esto fue causado por el cosmos de ese hombre llamado Milo.

– ¿Milo? – preguntó Shivá – ¿Te refieres al menor de los gemelos de Hestia? – el león asintió – Vaya, esto tuvo que suceder mientras intentaba asimilar la pequeña porción de poder que Hestia le otorgó. No imagino la tortura por la que tuvo que pasar para controlar ese poder.

– Algunas veces, yo era capaz de escuchar sus gritos de dolor – comentó el muchacho, estremeciéndose al recordar los gritos que Milo profería y que, al parecer, sólo él era capaz de escuchar.

Luego de darse a conocer esta revelación, el trío continuó avanzando hasta la salida trasera del palacio, sorteando toda clase de obstáculos: columnas derrumbadas, estatuas destrozadas, trozos de vidrio, incluso libros parcialmente quemados. Al final del camino, los esperaban las – a simple vista – interminables escaleras. Los tres se miraron.

– Supongo que no nos queda más que subir – dijo Regulus, adelantándose. Sin embargo, tuvo que retroceder, porque un rayo cayó justo en el sitio donde él había estado parado instantes antes.

– ¿Qué rayos…?

– ¿Esperabas que Zeus nos la dejara así de fácil? – espetó Shivá – Esta es su última línea de defensa. Tenemos que…

– Oh no, estás equivocado, Alquimista Shivá, antiguo caballero dorado de Libra.

Los tres hombres se voltearon al escuchar una cantarina voz. Una figura salió de entre las sombras, como un fantasma, y se colocó enfrente de ellos.

– Esta es tan sólo la primera defensa, antes de llegar a Zeus.

Shivá fue el primero en hablar:

– No puede ser, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ambos estaban conscientes de que se encontraban a un paso de alcanzar a Zeus. Uno de aquellos pequeños templos que protegían la zona ritual estaba a punto de convertirse en un verdadero campo de batalla. A ninguno de los dos parecía importarles el suceso que se estaba gestando en la cima del Olimpo. Hilda ya había dejado de sentir el cosmos de su hermana pero, en ese momento, tenía un solo pensamiento en mente: enfrentar al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

Alberich pensaba de la misma manera. Poco le importaban las batallas que se estuvieran librando en todo el complejo olímpico. Poco le importaba que Zeus se hubiera apropiado del poder de los tres pilares de fuego. Poco importaba que todos los guerreros que ascendieron al Olimpo se encontraran malheridos o incluso muertos. Porque lo único que había en su cabeza era el deseo enfrentar a esa mujer. A la mujer a quien le debiera obediencia en el pasado. A su hermana, a la luz creadora del mundo nórdico.

Era como regresar al lejano pasado, cuando sus fuerzas convergieron para dar origen al panteón nórdico y a todas las esferas de su mundo.

– No deberíamos hacer esto y lo sabes, ¿no, hermanita? – dijo entonces Alberich, con una ligera sonrisa. Hilda respondió de la misma manera, argumentando:

– Lo mismo podría decirte a ti, hermano mío. Pero ambos sabemos que esto es inevitable porque, irremediablemente, al final de esta guerra, tendremos que separarnos, otra vez.

– Yo volveré al Valhala, como el cadáver que en verdad soy, – comentó – mientras que tú regresarás a ser la venerada representante de Odín en el extremo norte de la tierra. Vaya panorama alentador.

– Deja el sarcasmo, Señor de los Nibelungos – dijo Hilda, mientras un arco y un carcaj aparecían en sus manos.

– ¿Debería empezar a llamarte "Señora de los Nibelungos"? – la mujer frunció el ceño, haciendo reír al otro – ¿Qué, acaso no te gusta el sobrenombre? – añadió, haciendo aparecer una espada.

– Lo odio.

Las armas chocaron, al tiempo que sus cosmos, uno negro como la noche, el otro dorado y brillante como el día, chocaban, causando que pedazos de piedra y mármol volaran hacia todas direcciones.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡Gracias por leer! Hay varias referencias mitológicas en el capítulo, especialmente nórdicas, que las estaré detallando en mi blog en los próximos días._


	18. Más que Nostalgia

_Listo el capítulo 18 de Antarsía. Para el 19 seguramente me tomaré un poco más de tiempo para actualizar, ya que la siguiente es mi última semana de clases en la universidad y tengo un par de proyectos grandes que debo terminar para mis cursos. Pero esto se está terminando, así que en definitiva continuaré dedicada a Antarsía. Espero que este capítulo no se les haga muy tedioso, ya que tiene muchas batallas; acá se están finalizando las batallas que iniciaron en el capítulo 16 y continúa el ascenso hacia los aposentos de Zeus._

**Advertencia:** leve spoiler de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas.

**.**

**.**

"… _aquel que sabe danzar en comitiva y reír con la flauta y quitar los cuidados, cuando el vino llega a la gala en el banquete de los dioses…"_

_Eurípides, Las bacantes 370-85._

**.**

**.**

**Escena 18. Más que Nostalgia**

No podía concebir ser él quien acabara con su mejor amigo. Pero el destino se había empeñado en convertir a los mejores amigos en enemigos. Sí, el capricho de los dioses los había conducido a aquello. El ganador estaba prácticamente decidido, en parte porque Milo quería que las cosas se terminaran pronto; en parte porque Camus ya había empezado a recuperar la conciencia y sabía que ya nada tenía que hacer en aquel lugar. Y fue cuando la nostalgia invadió a los dos hombres, que vino a sus mentes el recuerdo de la primera vez que se encontraron.

_Flashback_

_Había llegado a Grecia hacía una semana. El calor lo ponía de mal humor, pero su motivación era conseguir la esplendorosa armadura de su constelación. Ahora que era aprendiz que caballero dorado, Camus quería concentrarse al máximo en entrenar tanto su mente como su cuerpo. Por tal motivo, luego de los entrenamientos de rutina, se encerraba en la biblioteca de la casa de Acuario, hundiendo el rostro en los antiquísimos libros que albergaba aquel – para él – pequeño paraíso._

_Y tan concentrado estaba el joven Camus que no escuchó cómo unos apresurados pasos se acercaban al lugar donde estaba. Fue hasta que la desvencijada puerta de madera se abrió de golpe, que el chico se percató de que, la que pronto sería su morada permanente, había sido invadida. _

_Apareció entonces un chico, más o menos de la misma edad de Camus. Tenía el cabello azul y algo alborotado. Algunas ramitas sobresalían de su larga melena y sus ojos, unos magníficos e inusuales ojos turquesa, miraban de un lado a otro, inquietos. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, de seguro por la carrera, cuando lanzó un largo suspiro y cerró la puerta para luego pegar la espalda contra esta. Camus se agachó para recoger el grueso volumen que había dejado caer por la sorpresa y se dirigió con gesto inquisidor al intruso._

_El otro chico sonrió ampliamente, mientras se revolvía el cabello con una mano. Entonces dijo:_

– _Mi nombre es Milo, soy el aprendiz para caballero dorado de Escorpio. Soy griego y estoy escapando de Aioria, rayos no sé por qué se molesta, si sólo "tomé prestada" una manzana, ah y también lo hice caer al río, pero eso es lo de menos – Camus parpadeó. Jamás pensó que alguien pudiera decir tanto, en tan poco tiempo. Además, ¿qué acaso no se cansaba de hablar? – Te conozco, tú eres Camus, el chico que entrenó en Siberia y llegó hace una semana para convertirse en aprendiz de caballero dorado también. Vaya, jamás pensé que esta casa tuviera una biblioteca tan impresionante. Hay muchas cosas interesantes en la casa de Escorpio también. Por cierto, ¿quieres ser mi amigo?_

_Camus había intentado por todos los medios ignorarlo y seguir con la lectura, pero era imposible. Así que, resignado, cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre una mesa de madera. Caminó hasta donde estaba el otro. _

– _¿Por qué no dices nada? – preguntó Milo, de forma inocente. Camus le hizo una seña y el de cabellos azules se apartó de la puerta. El francés la abrió y comenzó a empujar al aprendiz de Escorpio, fuera de la habitación._

– _Qué molesto eres – se quejó Camus, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta y le echaba el seguro. Milo, quien odiaba ser ignorado, comenzó a golpear la puerta con sus puños._

– _¡Oye! Eso fue bastante descortés, ¿sabes?_

– _¿Descortés? Ja, eso lo dice el chico que entró sin permiso a un templo ajeno. _

– _Se supone que tenía que pedir permiso al guardián para cruzarlo, pero Acuario no tiene guardián, así que no podía hacerlo. Además, cuando estás escapando de Aioria, bueno, no es que tengas demasiado tiempo para formalidades – Camus rodó los ojos, sin entender por qué seguía escuchando las tontas excusas de Milo – Oye Camus, ¿por qué siempre te quedas encerrado en la casa de Acuario? ¿No te aburres? Deberías venir con nosotros al pueblo algún día._

– _Los aprendices deben permanecer en el santuario y entrenar sus cuerpos y mentes – contestó el chico. Milo bufó del otro lado de la puerta._

– _¡Aburrido! – exclamó – Ahora entiendo por qué Máscara de Muerte te llama "cubo de hielo". Sabes, él piensa que eres un presumido, – Camus iba a replicar que poco le importaba lo que pensaran de él, pero la voz de Milo lo detuvo – por eso lo golpeé._

– _¿Golpeaste al aprendiz de Cáncer? – preguntó el muchacho, sorprendido – ¿Por qué hiciste eso?_

– _Porque no está bien juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas. No puede llamar presumido a alguien a quien acaba de conocer y con quien no se ha relacionado aún, ¿no crees? – Camus no respondió – A mí me dijo que seguro sería un verdadero casanova, ¿lo imaginas? ¡Qué tontería! Bueno, como sea, tengo que regresar a Escorpio antes de que el Patriarca vuelva a reprenderme._

_Camus escuchó cómo los pasos de Milo se volvían cada vez más distantes y, en un impulso nada propio de él, exclamó:_

– _¡Espera!_

– _¿Qué sucede? ¿Te replanteaste la posibilidad de ser amigo del futuro gran caballero de Escorpio?_

– _¡C-Claro que no! – replicó – ¿Quién querría ser amigo de alguien tan fastidioso como tú? – el aprendiz de Acuario abrió lentamente la puerta y se encontró con la mirada turquesa de Milo fija en él. Milo rió y Camus no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se asomara a sus labios – Entonces, ¿amigos?_

_Camus se quedó mirando la mano de Milo, extendida hacia él. El francés dudó, pero, extrañamente, aquella mirada fija en él lo hizo decidirse. Extendió la mano y estrechó la del joven griego, sellando así su promesa de amistad._

– _Sólo para vigilar que no sigas dándole problemas a los mayores – dijo – Tienes que aprender a comportarte, Milo._

– _¿Vas a empezar a sermonearme? – replicó, con fingido enfado – ¡Ya te pareces a Saga!_

_End flashback_

Milo se clavó una Aguja Escarlata en su casi congelada pierna derecha, justo a tiempo para esquivar una poderosísima Ejecución Aurora. Suprimió un quejido de dolor, cuando los trozos afilados de hielo que el ataque de Camus había desprendido se clavaron en su ya de por sí maltrecho brazo izquierdo. En ese momento, Camus caía de rodillas en el suelo, con el cuerpo ensangrentado. No sólo había recibido ya catorce agujas, sino que estas no eran Agujas Escarlata ordinarias. No, estas estaban reforzadas con la esencia de Katakeo, que Milo había aprendido durante la batalla contra su hermano, Kardia.

– Supongo que no queda más que darte el golpe final, ¿cierto? – comentó el de Escorpio, con cierta nostalgia que no era capaz de disimular.

Milo caminó con paso inestable hacia Camus, mientras extendía el brazo que aún era capaz de mover con un poco más de libertad. El antiguo caballero de Acuario agachó la cabeza, como dispuesto a aceptar su destino. Milo suspiró una vez más, antes de apuntar directo al punto que representaba el centro de su constelación, en el cuerpo de Camus.

– Ha sido un combate muy emocionante, pero es hora de terminarlo – dijo – Tengo que salvar a mi madre.

– Ya no hay salvación para Hestia, Milo – comentó entonces Camus. Milo se detuvo súbitamente – Seguro que no has sido capaz de sentirlo por esta pared de hielo que nos rodea, pero Zeus ya ha extraído la llama de la vida de la diosa Hestia – los ojos de Milo se abrieron con la sorpresa – Se ha hecho con el mítico poder de los pilares de fuego.

– ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?! – replicó el de Escorpio. Milo sujetó a Camus del cuello de la túnica y lo levantó del suelo, mirándolo con ojos desorbitados.

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? – preguntó el arcángel, con un dejo burlón que hizo enfadar aún más a Milo – Tú también sabías que esto sucedería, además, hace no mucho te diste cuenta de la existencia de tu madre y ahora reaccionas de esta manera. Milo, eres demasiado sentimental.

– ¡Cállate! – gritó el de Escorpio, mientras clavaba la última aguja ardiente en el cuerpo de Camus. Este escupió sangre.

– ¿Qué, acaso no eres capaz de acabarme? – continuó, con una risita burlona – Ya he recibido catorce de las quince agujas, acábame entonces, con la poderosa Antares.

Pero entonces Camus guardó silencio súbitamente, al sentir el agarre de Milo en su cuello ceder. Pensó que se debía al poder de su cosmos helado, pero se dio cuenta de que el cosmos ardiente que Milo había heredado de su madre había acabado por derretir tanto el hielo de su cuerpo, como la cúpula congelada donde estaban. Notó las lágrimas que se deslizaban por las morenas mejillas del caballero.

– Sí, llegó la hora de ponerle fin a todo esto, Camus – habló Milo nuevamente – O de lo contrario ese sujeto fastidioso vendrá a intervenir. Regresa a los Elíseos, Camus, el lugar que jamás debiste abandonar – Milo soltó el cuello del de Sadalsuud, que apenas tuvo tiempo para sostenerse y no caer de bruces al suelo – Pero quiero terminar esto como es debido. Ha sido un gran combate y sería una pena que terminara de forma patética, así que ¡vamos Camus! ¡Golpéame con todo tu poder!

Camus sonrió y elevó sus manos, en la clásica postura de la poderosa Ejecución Aurora. Milo preparó también el ataque definitivo, un ataque que, si bien no controlaba del todo, tenía un poder abrumador; aunque no fuera capaz de utilizarlo de forma tan eficiente como Kardia. El cosmos de ambos hombres se elevó al máximo, terminando de derretir el hielo que los encerraba.

– ¡Antares Katakeo!

– ¡Ejecución Aurora!

Hielo y fuego colisionaron violentamente. Una densa neblina se esparció por el lugar, al tiempo que Milo sentía sus piernas ceder. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo increíble para evitar que su cuerpo se precipitara hasta el suelo. Entornó entonces la mirada y vio cómo el cuerpo de aquel que hubiera sido su mejor amigo caía, como en cámara lenta. Milo corrió y lo sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo, arrodillándose con Camus en sus brazos.

Camus tenía los ojos cerrados, pero en cuanto percibió tenuemente el cosmos de Milo los abrió. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su mejor amigo, que apenas era capaz de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con volver a traicionarlo. Pero Milo se dio cuenta entonces de que su mejor amigo estaba de vuelta.

– L-Lo siento, Milo. E-En v-verdad lo siento, todas las palabras que te dije…

– No seas tonto, estabas bajo el control de Zeus.

– Pero, aún así, me puso en contra de nuestra diosa Atena, me convertí en enemigo de mis antiguos compañeros, pero aún más importante, osé atacarte a ti, mi mejor amigo. No tengo perdón, ni de los dioses, ni de ti.

– ¿No te parece que estás hablando demasiado, Camus? – preguntó Milo, tragando saliva. Camus esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

– Vete de una vez por todas y salva a tu madre – replicó – No queda mucho tiempo para que Prometeo llegue adonde está Zeus y si eso sucede, entonces no habrá salvación para la señora Hestia – Milo asintió – Y otra cosa, Milo, al final de la guerra, las cosas no volverán a ser iguales, tenlo presente.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– No falta mucho para que todos sean capaces de comprenderlo – contestó el arcángel – Pronto un nuevo ente tomará el control del Olimpo y así también del mundo; – Milo parpadeó, confundido – entonces todo esto no será más que un efímero recuerdo, como si de una pesadilla se tratase – el cuerpo de Camus comenzó a convertirse en polvo – Parece que mi tiempo se ha acabado. En verdad lo siento, Milo.

Finalmente, el cuerpo de Camus terminó de volverse polvo. Polvo que se dispersó, como danzando, con el último aire gélido del caballero de Acuario.

– Descansa en paz, amigo mío.

Milo se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el caballero de Escorpio se percatara de la identidad del hombre que yacía tendido sobre el suelo, malherido. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio también al dios mensajero, con el cuerpo cubierto de heridas. No le costó mucho discernir qué había sucedido ahí. Se dispuso acercarse para evaluar el estado del caballero de Tauro cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro.

– No hay tiempo para eso, Milo – el aludido se volteó para encontrarse cara a cara con su hermano gemelo – Ese sujeto es tan fuerte como el Aldebarán de mi generación; no morirá tan fácilmente.

– Tienes razón – convino, devolviéndose para seguir a su hermano – Imagino que sabrás adónde tenemos que ir ahora.

– ¿Acaso tú no? – Milo asintió – Por supuesto, el poder del fuego se extiende por todo el complejo, sobresaliendo de los demás cosmos que se reúnen aquí.

– Ella se salvará, ¿cierto?

– Claro que sí, es la gran virgen guerrera, la primogénita de los titanes, no es una cualquiera – dijo Kardia, con orgullo – Además, no puede morir sin habernos hablado de nuestro padre, ¿cierto?

Milo simplemente asintió y, sintiéndose con renovadas fuerzas, corrió detrás de Kardia. ¿Su destino? Aquel palacio en lo más alto del cielo olímpico donde se escondía Zeus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus ojos simplemente se habían cerrado, como resignados a aceptar su destino. Podía sentir los movimientos de la mujer, podía escuchar el acelerado palpitar de su corazón – debido a la emoción que le producía matarlo, seguramente – e incluso percibir la forma en que su cosmos había perdido aquella calidez que lo caracterizaba. Pero, fuera como fuera, aunque tuviera una misión que cumplir, él no podía levantar su mano. Jamás sería capaz de lastimarla porque… ¿por qué? Pues la respuesta era simple y en ese momento lo recordó.

_Flashback_

_Época de guerra. Poseidón, el poderoso dios de los mares, había declarado, de forma casi egoísta, que todas las tierras que se encontraran sobre las aguas que él gobernaba, debían pertenecerle. Así pues, la tierra que se encontraba en el extremo norte del mundo era, claramente, uno de sus objetivos. Sí, Asgard se encontraba ahora bajo ataque. Y es que Poseidón y sus generales, llamados Oceánidas, eran grandes estrategas y no sólo eso, pues también tenían un inmenso poder._

_Así fue como Atena, diosa griega protectora de la tierra, se alió con los gobernantes de Asgard, Odín y Frigg, en su lucha contra su ambicioso tío. Sin embargo, la diosa tenía sus propios problemas aguardándola en su ciudad, Atenas. Por esa razón, había encargado a uno de sus grandes Generales, aquel de nombre Hyoga, que permaneciera en Asgard y ayudara a los guerreros del norte a combatir al dios._

_Fue así como Hyoga y la menor de las hijas de Odín, Sigrdrifa, se conocieron. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, los jóvenes se iban haciendo amigos. Llegaron a forjar una amistad inquebrantable que, gradualmente, se fue convirtiendo en algo más. Sí, efectivamente, se convirtió en amor. Sin embargo, Sigrdrifa era una chica muy tímida y jamás se atrevería a confesarle sus sentimientos a Hyoga. Además, el general de Atena era un hombre tan orgulloso que, aunque estaba perdidamente enamorado de la princesa, no era capaz de externar sus sentimientos, no hasta que "fuera un hombre digno de estar al lado de una de las guerreras más nobles y poderosas"._

_Pero, aunque ninguno de los dos dijo nada nunca, ambos sabían que el sentimiento estaba ahí. Y ambos se habían acostumbrado tanto a la presencia del otro que, cuando Hyoga tuvo que marcharse de Asgard, a ambos se les rompió el corazón. Poseidón había abandonado los intentos de apoderarse de Asgard, sólo para regresar a Atenas y reclamar aquella ciudad como suya, por lo que Atena entró en una batalla contra él. Y era bien sabido que era necesario el poder de sus cinco generales para poder enfrentar a los Oceánidas de Poseidón y al mismo dios de los mares._

_Aquel día les había tocado despedirse, sellando la promesa de volver a encontrarse cuando la guerra en Grecia cesara. Sin embargo, aquella promesa jamás pudo cumplirse, ¿por qué? Pues porque la muerte se encargó de separarlos. En medio de la cruel batalla contra Poseidón y sus ejércitos, dos viejos amigos se encontraron. La batalla se tornaba cada vez más a favor del Oceánida de Poseidón, aquel valeroso guerrero de nombre Isaac, pero Hyoga no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Ambos hombres encendieron sus cosmos hasta el límite, haciendo estallar sus más poderosos ataques._

– _¡Ejecución Aurora!_

– _¡Gran Aurora Boreal!_

_Pronto la tierra bajo sus pies y las pocas edificaciones a su alrededor se cubrieron de hielo. Pequeños trozos de cristal danzaron con el viento, al tiempo que ambos guerreros se desplomaban en el suelo. La lucha había terminado con lo que parecía ser un empate, hasta que, con cierta dificultad, Isaac se incorporó y, con el cuerpo ensangrentado y un ojo cerrado – la batalla le había arrebatado su ojo izquierdo – se arrastró hasta el cuerpo de Hyoga. _

_Isaac hizo que Hyoga se volteara. El rubio tosió y comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, como si le doliera. Miró al que fuera su mejor amigo y esbozó una sonrisa._

– _Parece que ganaste. No puedo quejarme, viví la vida de la manera que quise siempre, tuve la oportunidad de enfrentar a héroes y dioses – hizo una pausa, tratando de acompasar su respiración – Sólo hay una única cosa de la que me arrepiento, Isaac._

_El de Kraken no respondió. Hyoga rebuscó en el interior de su túnica y extrajo un medallón, con manos temblorosas. Lo abrió y lo colocó enfrente del rostro de Isaac. El de cabello verde parpadeó, confundido, luego abrió la boca e intentó articular una frase, pero no pudo. Hyoga, sabiendo que el otro acababa de comprenderlo todo, sonrió dolorosamente, antes de decir:_

– _Es una foto de mi madre. Finalmente comprendí por qué Atena me dejó a mí en Asgard, ella quería que yo descubriera toda la verdad._

– _La mujer de ese retrato… – empezó el otro – se parece tanto a la hija de Odín – Hyoga volvió a esbozar una sonrisa – ¿No será que…?_

_Isaac guardó silencio, mientras Hyoga asentía. _

– _Sigrdrifa fue bendecida con la luz de la diosa Freyja. Freyja era… mi abuela – Isaac miró a su amigo, sorprendido – Sí, es una historia que sólo algunos pocos conocen, Freyja dio a luz a una hija a la cual nombró Voluspa. Hay pocos registros acerca de ello, pero se dice que, en algún momento de su vida, Freyja se relacionó con un sujeto llamado Óor, cuyo nombre desapareció de la historia nórdica. Cuenta la leyenda que Voluspa fue desterrada de Asgard por el hermano de Freyja, Freyr. Supuestamente ambos acordaron guardar el secreto mientras la niña fuera expulsada de Asgard._

"_Así, Voluspa creció en una pequeña villa del Valle del Moscova, donde se enamoró y quedó embarazada. Mi padre, de quien no conozco su nombre quisiera, era un mercenario, así que murió traicionado por sus propios soldados. Luego mi madre, en su dolor y luego de darme a luz abandonó la villa y caminó. Ella sólo quería perderse, deseaba morir, pero no quería dejar a su hijo abandonado. La verdad es que nadie sabe cómo lo hizo, pero pronto llegó a una próspera ciudad, en un sitio donde hacía muchísimo calor. Sí, era Grecia. Allí, finalmente cayó y murió."_

– _¿Fue… fue así como Atena te encontró entonces? – preguntó Isaac, con voz temblorosa. Hyoga asintió mientras volvía a toser y un hilillo de sangre se resbalaba por la comisura de su boca – Pero, ¿cómo… cómo es posible que tú sepas todo eso, Hyoga?_

– _No subestimes a la gran Frigg, Isaac. Ella lo sabe todo, incluso sabía que yo no sería capaz de regresar y cumplir la promesa que le hice a Sigrdrifa. Bueno, ya lo sabes, ese es el único arrepentimiento que queda en mi corazón._

_Los ojos de Hyoga se cerraron, al tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a perder la escasa fuerza que le quedaba. Isaac sintió cómo los latidos del corazón de su amigo comenzaban a detenerse. Él mismo escupió sangre, sabiendo que tampoco le quedaba mucho tiempo._

– _¿Sabes, Hyoga? Yo también me arrepiento de algo, ahora que estoy apunto de morir – murmuró, mientras dirigía su vista hacia el cielo cubierto de nubes de tormenta – Me arrepiento de no poder ver a la verdadera naturaleza de mi señor Poseidón, él no es malo, sólo está… confundido. No es fácil perder ante tu hermano menor y tu sobrina, casi al mismo tiempo. Además, le debo mucho y quería ayudarlo a cumplir sus sueños, pero parece que yo también romperé mi promesa – rió – Soy patético, no pude convertirme en la mano derecha de gran Poseidón. Parece que has ganado la apuesta, Dragón Marino._

_Y, dicho esto, Isaac exhaló y su cuerpo se desplomó hacia atrás. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, al tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban, para no volver a abrirse._

_Flashback End_

Sí, él la amaba. La amaba, pero no pudo cumplir aquella promesa y, ahora que finalmente el destino les había dado la oportunidad de rencontrarse en otra vida, perdía la oportunidad de estar junto a ella. Primero, porque ahora había una persona a quien ella quería y que siempre había permanecido a su lado, protegiéndola. Sí, el mismísimo Hagen, antiguamente hermano del héroe de Asgard, Siegfried. Además, estaba a punto de morir, pero, pensó, si moría en sus manos, estaba bien.

Hyoga sintió la sangre salpicar su rostro, pero por algún motivo el golpe fatal jamás llegó. Esperaba sentir cómo el brazo de Fler atravesaba su pecho, pero nada. En vez de esto, escuchó un lastimero quejido de dolor, hasta que la voz de Fler llegó a sus oídos y entonces decidió que era momento de abrir sus ojos y averiguar qué estaba sucediendo. Claro que no estaba preparado para lo que vería a continuación.

– Pero, ¿qué significa esto? – replicó la rubia – ¡Hagen, eres un entrometido!

Hyoga abrió los ojos de golpe. Y entonces se dio cuenta. Hagen se encontraba de pie entre él y Fler, con los brazos extendidos. El brazo de Fler había atravesado el pecho del de Merak Beta, en vez del suyo. Vio que Hagen escupía sangre y respiraba entrecortadamente, pero no se movía.

– ¡Suéltame! – Fler era incapaz de sacar su brazo del pecho ensangrentado de Hagen.

– No haga algo de lo que pueda arrepentirse luego, señorita Fler – dijo Hagen – Yo sé bien lo mucho que este hombre le importa, así que no puedo dejar que manche sus manos con la sangre del sujeto que ha amado desde su vida pasada. Sé también que está siendo controlada por Zeus, pero por favor, reaccione antes de que este cuerpo falso perezca nuevamente.

Hyoga notó que Fler se había quedado como paralizada. Sus ojos estabas abiertos de par en par y su labio inferior temblaba. La rubia entonces comenzó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza, al tiempo que unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

– ¡Hagen! – se escuchó entonces el desgarrador grito de Fler – ¡Hagen, no! ¡No me abandones, Hagen! ¡Por favor!

Fler sacó su mano del pecho del guerrero y su cuerpo se derrumbó. La mujer lo tomó entre sus brazos y se deslizó junto a él hasta el suelo, envolviéndolo en un abrazo, mientras enterraba el rostro en el rubio cabello del dios guerrero. Fler gritó de dolor. Lloró, mientras apretaba el maltrecho cuerpo de Hagen contra el suyo. Pero Hagen ya no respondía. Casi no podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, o su respiración. No podía creer lo que había hecho.

– Hyoga – dijo ella entonces, levantando su lloroso rostro hacia un caballero no era capaz de reaccionar – ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? – Hyoga no sabía qué decir en esos momentos.

– N-No llore… por un sujeto como yo – dijo Hagen, con voz entrecortada, levantando una temblorosa mano para secar las lágrimas de Fler. El hombre no era capaz de levantar siquiera la cabeza, por lo que tuvo que permanecer recostado a ella – D-De t-todos modos… y-yo la e-estoy muerto… Sonría para mí, antes de q-que me vaya, p-por favor…

Fler y Hyoga notaron entonces que el cuerpo de Hagen lentamente se iba convirtiendo en polvo. Fler sonrió, aún con el rostro lloroso. Hagen esbozó una última sonrisa antes de desaparecer completamente. La rubia se quedó sentada en el suelo, llevándose las manos al rostro para ocultar su inmensa tristeza. Hyoga se arrodilló a su lado y la envolvió en un abrazo. Ella se abrazó al cuerpo del caballero, con fuerza. El Cisne maldijo por lo bajo a Zeus y Hera, causantes de aquella cruel batalla que enfrentaba a amigos y aliados.

El caballero del Cisne quería decir algo que la reconfortara, pero simplemente no era bueno con las palabras, al menos no en aquel momento, cuando su mente no parecía querer colaborar. Por unos minutos se conformó con abrazar a Fler y dejar que ella se desahogara. Eso hasta que, finalmente, se sintió con el valor suficiente para abrir la boca y formular algunas oraciones coherentes, pero, al parecer, ya era demasiado tarde.

– ¿Fler? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el rubio, al notar cómo el cuerpo de la chica se iba volviendo translúcido. Se separaron. Fler se miró las manos, estas comenzaban a desvanecerse.

– Así que se trata de eso – dijo entonces ella. Hyoga parpadeó, confundido – Hyoga, tienes que continuar, alcanza a Zeus.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó – ¿Qué es lo que está pasando contigo?

– Tal parece que Zeus ha sabido bien cómo aprovechar los poderes que heredé de Freyja – Fler acarició la mejilla de Hyoga con el dorso de su mano – Hyoga, este no es mi verdadero cuerpo. Zeus ya ha extraído el fuego sagrado de mi ser, es por eso que esta ilusión se está desvaneciendo. En este momento debe…

Pero el sonido de una fuerte explosión, proveniente de los confines aún desconocidos del complejo olímpico, interrumpió la explicación de la rubia. Fler se volteó un momento hacia atrás, para luego volver sus ojos hacia el guerrero. Los dos se quedaron viéndose, en silencio. No quedaba mucho tiempo para que la chica desapareciera por completo, así que Hyoga sintió que debía decírselo.

– Fler, sobre aquella promesa… – empezó.

– No fue tu culpa, Hyoga.

– ¡Claro que sí! – replicó – Si hubiera sido más cuidadoso… Fler, quizás las cosas no vuelvan a ser como antes. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y ambos hemos cambiado.

– No sabemos qué es lo que sucederá después de esta guerra, pero lo único que podemos hacer es seguir luchando – le dijo – No hay mucho que pueda hacer en mi condición, pero Hyoga, por favor, protege a mi hermana, a Atena y a la tierra. ¡Por favor!

En ese momento, la figura de Fler se desvaneció completamente, mientras Hyoga extendía una mano, intentando en vano alcanzarla. Su corazón se contrajo con dolor, mientras unas lágrimas rebeldes se resbalaban por sus mejillas. Lanzó un gritó de dolor y frustración, mientras se incorporaba. Aún podía percibir el aroma de Fler, era como si ella lo estuviera guiando hasta el sitio al cual debía dirigirse. Sonrió pensando que ella siempre había estado ahí para él, siempre lo había cuidado. Y, entonces se juró a sí mismo que, esta vez cumpliría aquella promesa.

La promesa de proteger todo lo que era importante para ambos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aioria cayó una vez más al suelo. Ahora estaba seguro: su pierna derecha se había roto. Maldijo internamente e intentó ponerse de pie, pero la pierna herida cedió e, irremediablemente, cayó de bruces al suelo, una vez más. Aioros rió y, acercándose a la lastimera figura de su hermano menor, le propinó una patada en el costado. El de Leo salió despedido al menos unos cincuenta metros lejos del arcángel, estrellándose contra los trozos de la puerta que él mismo había destrozado.

– Maldita sea – bufó – No puede haber tanta diferencia entre nosotros

Aioros volvió a reír, mientras caminaba con un tortuoso paso lento hacia el sitio donde el de Leo yacía, malherido. Sujetó al menor por el cuello, elevándolo varios metros del suelo. Aioria se estaba quedando sin aire, pero no iba a darle la satisfacción de verlo sufrir. Compuso una expresión severa y desafiante ante su hermano. Aioria puso una mano alrededor del antebrazo del arcángel, aplicando una fuerza considerable, que hizo que el otro arqueara una ceja.

– No esperé que aún te quedaran fuerzas – dijo Aioros, liberando el cuello de su hermano. La protección de su antebrazo había quedado destrozada por lo que, parecía ser, un vano intento de Aioria por liberarse – Eso está bien, no quería que esto se acabara tan pronto. Así que será mejor que te tomes esto en serio o, de lo contrario, el combate no durará mucho.

– Deja de decirme qué es lo que tengo que hacer, maldito traidor.

Aioria se incorporó, haciendo caso omiso del punzante dolor en su extremidad. Su maltrecho cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas, pero Aioros tampoco estaba ileso. Y es que el poder del caballero de Leo no era para nada insignificante, de eso estaba consciente. Aioria elevó su cosmos de forma amenazante, tanto que el otro sintió la imperiosa necesidad de retroceder un par de pasos. Sin embargo, lejos de huir o algo semejante, Aioros hizo arder su cosmos, emparejándolo, no, incluso superando el de su hermano.

– Aioria, yo fui quien te entrenó, te conozco mejor que nadie, así que olvídate de la posibilidad de vencerme.

– Moriste demasiado pronto como para saber de lo que soy capaz, Aioros – replicó, frunciendo el ceño – Deja que te muestre el verdadero poder de Aioria, caballero dorado de Leo.

– Estoy esperando.

Aioria notó, nuevamente, aquel brillo especial que solían tener los ojos de su hermano cuando entrenaban juntos. Pensó que quizás estaba demasiado cansado o confundido y por ello sus ojos lo estaban engañando. Decidió entonces cerrar los ojos, mientras concentraba todo su poder en el más poderoso de sus ataques. Notó el cosmos de Aioros encenderse con más fuerza, volviéndose imponente, al tiempo que ambos gritaban el nombre de sus ataques:

– ¡Relámpago Atómico!

– ¡Relámpago de Voltaje!

La gigantesca luz que desprendieron los poderosos ataques hacía imposible ver cuál había sido el resultado de la batalla. Tal había sido la magnitud de aquellos cosmos enfrentándose, que las estructuras alrededor de ellos se desplomaron. El suelo tembló, trozos de mármol caían como si de gruesas gotas de lluvia se tratara. En medio de aquel caos, la voz entrecortada del arcángel de Sagitario se dejó escuchar:

– Eres digno de ser llamado caballero dorado, hermano mío. Has crecido y te has convertido en un gran guerrero.

Cuando la luz se dispersó, lo primero que apareció fue la imagen de Aioria, de rodillas en el suelo, intentando controlar su agitada respiración e impedir que la hemorragia en su ahora destrozado brazo derecho empeorara. El de Leo levantó la mirada en cuanto sintió un leve contacto en su hombro, contacto que le hacía sentir un reconfortante calor que se llevaba su dolor.

– Aioros…

– Mi trabajo está terminado – dijo, poniéndose de rodillas para quedar a la altura de su hermano – No tengo nada más que hacer aquí, puedo regresar tranquilo al Inframundo – Aioria parpadeó, confundido – Definitivamente, ustedes serán capaces de triunfar.

Los ojos de Aioria se abrieron de par en par, en cuanto notó que el cuerpo de su hermano se iba convirtiendo en polvo. Puso una mano sobre el hombro del otro, pero sólo pudo atrapar el aire polvoriento que había resultado de la batalla. Aioros compuso una sonrisa sincera, antes de desaparecer por completo. El caballero de Leo colocó entonces una mano sobre su maltrecha pierna. Un minuto le faltó para poder recuperar algo de fuerzas y poder incorporarse, apoyado en una de las pocas columnas que aún permanecían en pie.

– Ganaremos, de eso no hay duda – afirmó el caballero – No tienes que preocuparte por nada, Aioros.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El combate era cruel, más aún sabiendo que anteriormente habían luchado del mismo lado, por la misma causa. Pero ninguno de los tres estaba dispuesto a ceder. Afrodita, Máscara de Muerte, Aldebarán y Shura aún conservaban algo de su tan afamado "orgullo de caballeros". Era por eso que, aún con sus cuerpos cubiertos de heridas, se mantenían el pie, luchando por aquello en lo que creían. Afrodita y Máscara de Muerte simplemente estaban obsesionados con la batalla. Querían probar aquellas habilidades que les fueron otorgadas por el padre de los cielos. Aldebarán y sus fuertes convicciones lo llevaron a no renunciar a la lucha, aún cuando había recuperado la consciencia, – ahora lo recordaba todo – mucho menos contra adversarios como los caballeros de la generación que le había seguido a la suya.

Finalmente, estaba Shura, quien pensaba que aquella era la forma de compensar a su diosa por su comportamiento. Y aunque ya su cuerpo no daba más, él seguía luchando con su mítica Excalibur.

Aquella se había convertido en una lucha en la cual la sangre, el sudor e incluso las lágrimas corrían. Las rosas rojas de Afrodita adornaban el suelo, dándole un aire de inexistente elegancia al campo de batalla. Entonces, una rosa blanca voló y se clavó en el pecho de Shura, al tiempo que la flor comenzaba a teñirse con el tono carmesí de su sangre. En ese momento, cuando los cuatro guerreros estaban a punto de dejar salir todo lo que quedaba de cosmos en sus cuerpos, la tierra tembló, al tiempo que una onda de calor se extendía hasta donde estaban.

Máscara de Muerte chasqueó la lengua, diciendo:

– Maldito Zeus, finalmente lo hiciste – Shura lo miró, con un gesto de confusión – No te hagas el desentendido, Shura, sabes bien a qué me refiero. Zeus ha liberado el poder de los tres pilares de fuego que estaban en su poder.

– Ha roto el delicado balance del cosmos de fuego sagrado – añadió Afrodita – Pronto este lugar será completamente destruido, carbonizado por las llamas que ni el mismo Zeus será capaz de controlar. Tal parece que la batalla se acabará antes de que alguno se alce con la victoria.

– No lo permitiré – espetó el arcángel de Cáncer – ¡Ondas Infernales!

Era bien sabido que nadie podía transportarse dentro o fuera del Olimpo, pero Máscara de Muerte era un caso aparte. Zeus le había conferido, con sus poderes, la habilidad de transportarse al mundo de los muertos, no al Inframundo, sino al mismísimo Helheim, sí, a los dominios de la diosa Hela, a quien el mismo Zeus había dejado moribunda. Así pues, en cuestión de instantes, los cuatro guerreros fueron transportados ante las gruesas murallas que flanqueaban el palacio principal.

Había en el ambiente un aire putrefacto que hizo que Aldebarán se llevara una mano al rostro y arrugara la frente, en señal de repulsión. Afrodita maldijo por lo bajo cuando su pie estuvo a punto de sumergirse en el río envenenado.

– Esa bruja tiene un pésimo gusto – comentó Afrodita – Maldito Máscara de Muerte, ¿por qué tenías que traernos a este sitio?

– ¡Deja de quejarte y pelea! – replicó el de Cáncer, golpeando al de Piscis de lleno en el rostro. Afrodita apenas pudo reaccionar, evitando caer al río.

– No bajes la guardia – Máscara de Muerte se protegió justo a tiempo, para evitar que el Gran Cuerno de Tauro arremetiera contra él. En ese momento, los tres guerreros tuvieron que dar un salto hacia atrás, o, de lo contrario, sus cuerpos habrían sido cortados por la Excalibur de Shura.

– Esta pelea es una pérdida de tiempo – Shura lanzó un suspiro, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, cansado con aquella situación y deseando, simplemente, regresar al sitio al que pertenecía – Regresemos de una vez por todas. Ya nada tenemos que hacer aquí.

– Shura, no seas aguafiestas, tenemos que disfrutar de esta segunda vida – dijo Máscara de Muerte – ¿Y qué mejor forma de disfrutarla que peleando en este extraordinario lugar? – Aldebarán rodó los ojos, mientras Afrodita fruncía el ceño – ¿Acaso saben lo que se oculta detrás de esta muralla? – ninguno respondió – La prisión del Helheim, la que se dice es la prisión más tétrica y despiadada que hombres o dioses hayan creado. Las almas de aquellos que son capturados permanecen en este lugar para siempre y sus gritos son el deleite de la diosa Hela.

– Basta de charlas – replicó Aldebarán – ¡Gran Cuerno!

El poderoso ataque de Tauro mandó a volar a los tres guerreros, cuyas espaldas chocaron contra una pared. El poder del impacto hizo que los tres cayeran al río envenenado. Ninguno de los tres daba señales de vida, por lo que Aldebarán dio media vuelta, dispuesto a entrar en Yggdrasil y encontrar el famoso pasaje unía el Helheim con el Olimpo. Sin embargo, no había dado ni dos pasos cuando escuchó un chapoteo en el agua, al tiempo que una figura salía, dando un salto.

– Maldito seas, Tauro – era Afrodita. El arcángel de Tauro se volteó. El poderoso veneno del río provocó que de las piernas de Afrodita sólo se vieran sus huesos.

Al momento, apareció Shura, escupiendo aquella turbia agua, con gesto de asco. El de cabellos se miró el brazo izquierdo, completamente desecho y reducido a huesos por el veneno del río. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Máscara de Muerte se mostrara también, con la mitad de su rostro convertido en huesos. Con rostro encolerizado, el de Cáncer arremetió contra Aldebarán.

– ¡Este es tu fin, Tauro! – gritó.

– ¡Rosa Sangrienta! – lo secundó Afrodita.

– ¡Excalibur!

– ¡Titán Nova!

Ninguno de los guerreros estuvo a salvo de ninguno de los cuatro ataques. Colisión total, rosas incrustándose en los cuerpos ensangrentados de los antiguos caballeros de Atena. Trozos de armaduras cortados limpiamente. Puños y patadas. En cuanto se acabó el "efecto" de los ataques, los cuatro guerreros aún permanecían en pie, mirándose con ojos desafiantes.

– ¿Se… terminó? – balbuceó Shura.

– Eso parece – contestó Aldebarán.

Al momento, los ojos de los cuatro hombres se cerraron, lentamente. Los cuerpos comenzaron a caer, hasta que chocaron contra el suelo, con un golpe seco. Las ramas secas provenientes del Yggdrasil rodearon los cuerpos de los cuatro hombres, envolviéndolos, hasta que no quedara rastro de ellos. Luego, los cuerpos se enterraron en la tierra, desapareciendo por completo el rastro de estos. La tierra maldita del Helheim se había tragado a aquellos guerreros que murieron peleando hasta el final.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un solo dedo. El roce de uno solo de sus dedos había bastado para que una tremenda descarga recorriera su cuerpo y se llevara su consciencia. No había tenido tiempo de darse vuelta siquiera y ya se encontraba besando el suelo. Esmeralda terminó de colocarse la armadura, al tiempo que se arrodillaba al lado del cuerpo inmóvil del Fénix. Un gesto de nostalgia se dibujó en su hermoso rostro. Volteó el cuerpo de Ikki y colocó la cabeza de este en su regazo.

Y es que la única razón por la que lo había atacado era para evitar, según ella, que siguiera avanzando y sufriera. Porque, sabiendo ella cuál sería el resultado final de todo aquel conflicto iniciado por Zeus y Hera, estaba claro que ninguna de las batallas que se estaban gestando en ese momento tenía el más mínimo sentido. Los poderes del Tigre Blanco eran capaces de inmovilizar a cualquiera por un buen tiempo, por lo que ella confiaba en poder regresar al Inframundo antes de que Ikki despertara.

Entonces, abrumada por el dolor y la nostalgia, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse.

– Hubiera deseado que las cosas fueran diferentes – dijo – Sé que fue mi culpa lo que ocurrió aquella vez en la isla, si tan sólo yo no me hubiera entrometido, tú… tú, no habrías tenido que sufrir tanto. Perdóname, Ikki, por favor, perdóname.

Esmeralda agachó la cabeza, ocultando el rostro en el cuello del inconsciente Fénix, mientras rodeaba su cuerpo con uno de sus delicados brazos. Una sensación extraña la envolvía aún después de recuperar la consciencia. Y se preguntó entonces cómo era que se había liberado del control de Hera. Pero decidió que eso no era lo más importante. No, porque ahora que Hera no la controlaba, sabía que pronto tendría que regresar al Inframundo, al lugar al que pertenecía.

– Al menos me habría gustado despedirme apropiadamente de ti, pero eso no podrá ser.

Esmeralda se incorporó y se quedó contemplando el rostro relajado del caballero de Atena, mientras dejaba que las yemas de sus dedos recorrieran aquellos rasgos varoniles que tanto le gustaban. Notó entonces que su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer. Le había llegado el momento. Dejó que el cuerpo de Ikki reposara completamente sobre el suelo del palacio de Afrodita – donde confiaba que él no fuera alcanzado por el poder de Zeus – y, agachando una vez más la cabeza, depositó un casto beso en los labios del hombre que amaba.

– Te amo, Ikki.

La rubia acarició una última vez los cabellos azulados del Fénix, mientras sus ojos quedaban fijos en su figura y en la forma en cómo sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse, con parsimonia. Vio entonces que él parpadeaba lentamente y luego posaba sus orbes azulinos en ella. Intentó incorporarse, pero sentía el cuerpo completamente dolorido.

– Esmeralda – balbuceó – ¿Qué está sucediendo? Tu cuerpo…

Esmeralda sonrió con pesar, tragando saliva y haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano por evitar que las lágrimas salieran a cántaros de sus ojos.

– Lo lamento, Ikki, nunca quise lastimarte – el caballero extendió el brazo. Esmeralda, dudosa extendió el suyo, rozando las yemas de sus dedos con las de él – Este es el adiós.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Ikki se incorporó súbitamente, olvidando el dolor de su cuerpo. Intentó cerrar su mano alrededor de la muñeca de la rubia, pero sólo pudo atrapar el aire. Él la miró, con gesto interrogante. Ella negó con la cabeza.

– Hubiera sido mejor que durmieras hasta que todo esto terminara – comentó – Pero parece que soy demasiado ingenua para ser una guerrera. No sé cómo pude pensar que mis poderes serían suficientes para detener al más fuerte de los caballeros de bronce que protegen a la diosa Atena.

Ikki guardó silencio, con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras veía cómo el cuerpo de Esmeralda se desvanecía.

– ¡E-Espera! – exclamó el Fénix – ¡Esmeralda! – la mujer esbozó una hermosa sonrisa, aquella de la cual él se había enamorado en el pasado, antes de desaparecer por completo, dejándole unas últimas palabras:

– Te amo.

– ¡Esmeralda! – gritó, desesperado – ¡Esmeralda!

Sintiéndose impotente, frustrado e infeliz, Ikki golpeó con ambos puños el suelo del palacio, una y otra vez, mientras las lágrimas salían descontroladas de sus ojos. Estuvo un rato que se le antojó larguísimo en esa penosa situación, hasta que, finalmente se puso de pie, decidiendo que ya era hora de ver el final de aquella guerra que, cruelmente, le había hecho encontrarse con la mujer que amaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El asfixiante agarre en el cuerpo de Shun cedió un poco, en cuanto los ojos del caballero se posaron en los de la ex-amazona del Camaleón. Sin duda no se había equivocado: ella estaba llorando. June lloraba lágrimas de sangre. Y, aunque en su rostro exhibiera un gesto de extrema frialdad, sus ojos la traicionaban. Entonces, Shun vio allí su oportunidad. El caballero encendió su cosmos y June se dio cuenta, no sin asombro, cómo el hielo comenzaba a derretirse.

La poetisa retrocedió un par de pasos, al tiempo que el látigo se resbalaba de entre sus dedos. En ese momento, aprovechando que la mujer había bajado la guardia, Shun lanzó sus cadenas para atrapar con ellas los brazos de la poetisa. June parpadeó, confundida, mientras bajaba la mirada. No quería encontrarse con aquellos ojos verdes que nunca dejaban de mirarla con calidez.

– Dejemos de pelear, June – dijo Shun – No tiene ningún sentido. Te prometo que te protegeré, no dejaré que Hera te lastime.

June no respondió. Miró hacia el suelo, al sitio donde reposaba el látigo de Seiryu. Y, a pesar de que fácilmente podría haberse liberado del agarre de las cadenas de Andrómeda, su cuerpo no se movía. ¿A qué le tenía tanto miedo? ¿Al poder de Hera, acaso? Estaba claro que no, puesto que la diosa no tenía ya completo control de su cuerpo y mente. Sabía quién era el hombre que estaba ante ella, sabía, tan bien como él, que no tenía ningún sentido que pelearan. Porque había cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparse. Pero no podía simplemente dejarlo pasar.

– Si te dejo continuar, morirás, Shun – replicó la poetisa, sin mirarlo a los ojos – Entiende que esta no es una batalla que le incumba a los caballeros de Atena o a las marinas de Poseidón – el caballero parpadeó, confundido – Esta es una batalla entre Zeus y Hera. Ellos, irremediablemente, acabarán enfrentándose y decidiendo al gobernante del Olimpo.

– Esta batalla ha involucrado a mucha gente inocente – replicó Shun – El pueblo de Asgard, las amazonas de Atena, incluso a personas que ya habían muerto y merecían descansar en paz – ella negó con la cabeza – ¿Acaso no lo entiendes, June?

– ¡Eres tú quien no entiende nada, Shun! – exclamó la rubia, con las mejillas manchadas de sangre – ¡No sabes nada!

Shun, sorprendido con la actitud de la mujer, retiró sus cadenas, dejando libre a June. La mujer se relajó, pero se sentía débil, por lo que terminó deslizándose hasta el suelo. El de Andrómeda se arrodilló a su lado y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella. La sintió temblar, pero luego vio que ella levantaba el rostro y entonces sintió que una mano se impactaba con violencia en su mejilla. Shun se llevó una mano al rostro, sintiendo un calorcito en la zona lastimada. Se volvió hacia June, con gesto interrogante y entonces vio la furia dibujada en sus ojos.

– ¡Todos nosotros no somos más que títeres de un ser superior, mucho más poderoso que los dioses! – gritó ella. Su cuerpo temblaba violentamente, mientras sujetaba a Shun por los hombros, zarandeándolo – ¡Pronto, todo esto no será más que un efímero recuerdo! No, más bien, ¡todos vamos a morir!

Shun la abrazó con fuerza. Jamás había visto a June tan intranquila, tan nerviosa. Se preguntó qué cosas habría visto o escuchado de Hera. ¿Qué era lo que estaba planeando Hera? ¿Cuál era el verdadero significado de esa guerra? ¿Quién podía ser ese "ser superior" que estaba manipulando, tan cruelmente, aquella batalla? La única respuesta coherente que se le ocurría al muchacho era pensar que se trataba de…

– ¿Un titán? – Shun negó con la cabeza, no quería pensar en ello. En su lugar, abrazó con más fuerza a la muchacha, pero entonces sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho, justo del lado del corazón – Pero, ¿qué…?

Shun apartó el cuerpo de June del suyo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía separarse. Ella levantó la mirada y le sonrió. Pero era una sonrisa extraña, como de, ¿despedida? El caballero notó entonces que ambos estaban unidos por una pequeña cadena de hielo, que sobresalía del pecho, del lado de corazón, de ambos. El muchacho iba a hablar, pero entonces sintió un escalofrío recorrer su todo su cuerpo. Notó que sus brazos se habían quedado congelados, justo en la espalda de ella.

Vio que June lo abrazaba con un poco más de fuerza, al tiempo que recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de él y cerraba los ojos. Shun intentó separarse, intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo se encontraba completamente paralizado. Ni siquiera era capaz de hablar.

– Shun, si no soy capaz de detenerte por las buenas, prefiero no seguir lastimándote y llevarte conmigo – dijo ella de pronto – Vamos, Shun, deja de tu corazón se congele.

Shun sintió que los párpados le pesaban. Las fuerzas lo abandonaron y entonces sólo fue consciente del momento en que una gruesa capa de hielo los envolvía a ambos. Lentamente, Shun y June se fueron convirtiendo en una estatua de hielo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aunque no había razón para que se enfrentaran ahora que ambas estaban libres del control de Hera, Shaina y Marin lo sintieron como una necesidad. Siempre habían querido enfrentarse pero, puesto que ambas eran guerreras de Atena, habría sido una imprudencia pelear. Por eso en aquel momento estaban dispuestas a aprovechar la oportunidad. Además, no iban a desperdiciar aquellos poderes que la diosa madre les había otorgado.

– ¡Cobra Imperial!

– ¡Destello Bermellón!

Habían perdido la cuenta de las veces que sus poderes, tan igualados, habían colisionado y terminaron chocando, provocando una explosión que no hacía más que continuar destrozando la prisión en la cual se encontraban. Las dos poetisas tenían la respiración agitada, el cuerpo cubierto de heridas y una mirada de satisfacción en sus rostros.

– ¿Pensaste que alguna vez disfrutarías tanto una lucha, Marin? – preguntó Shaina – Siempre fuiste demasiado correcta, estoy seguro de que tu antiguo yo jamás concebiría el hecho de pelear contra un "aliado".

– Aún cuando estoy consciente de que hay cosas más importantes de las cuales deberíamos ocuparnos, – contestó Suzaku – mi cuerpo es incapaz de renunciar a esta lucha. Además, ahora que sabemos cómo va a acabar todo esto, ¿tiene caso que vayamos?

– ¿Estás dispuesta a morir aquí, sepultada bajo las rocas de esta maldita prisión?

– Lo mismo podría preguntarte pero, ¿por qué no mejor dejamos de perder el tiempo y decidimos este combate?

– ¡Entonces, prepárate, Marin! – gritó Shaina.

Y, con esa última colisión entre los poderes de Genbu y Suzaku, el techo y las paredes de roca de la prisión terminaron por derrumbarse, sepultando todo rastro de las ex-amazonas de Atena.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chi You y Shivá recordaban muy bien al dios que acababa de aparecer misteriosamente ante ellos. Aquel intenso cabello ojo y esos astutos ojos violáceos eran inconfundibles. Sólo podía tratarse de una deidad, uno de los más engañosos seres que habitaban en el Olimpo.

– Dionisio, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Chi You, una vez que salió del shock. El dios sonrió al saberse reconocido.

– Vaya, cómo han envejecido – bromeó Dionisio, con una risita – Bueno, como sea, felicidades por haber llegado hasta aquí sin tener que enfrentarse a ningún enemigo. Parece que aún recuerdan bien este lugar que se convirtió en su prisión cuando eran uno jovencitos inmaduros.

– ¿Qué fue lo que quisiste decir con que esta no es la última defensa de Zeus? – preguntó entonces Regulus, sin poder contenerse. Luego, se volteó hacia Chi You y Shivá – Por cierto, ¿cómo es que ustedes se conocen?

– Oh bueno, eso es porque… – empezó el antiguo caballero de Aries.

– ¿Acaso te da vergüenza explicárselo a Regulus? – preguntó Chi You, haciendo sonrojar a su compañero.

– Entonces, ¿por qué no se lo explicas tú? – Shivá negó con la cabeza y ambos comenzaron a discutir. Regulus rodó los ojos y se volteó hacia Dionisio, quien sonrió.

– Lo que sucede es que estos dos eran unos sujetos bastante problemáticos cuando jóvenes – explicó el dios – Como se habían vuelto incontrolables, fueron traídos al Olimpo y encerrados en los antiguos aposentos de Prometeo. Un día, de casualidad, los encontré intentando escapar para irse a una fiesta en el pueblo, así que los ayudé. Por alguna razón me parecieron divertidos así que continué ayudándolos a escaparse por las noches. No imaginas, joven león, las cosas que hacían en el pueblo – los ojos del joven brillaron, quería saber más – Eran unos completos casanovas, que…

– ¡Cállate de una vez, Dionisio! – exclamó Chi You, con las mejillas sonrojadas – ¿¡Qué cosas estás a punto de contarle a Regulus!?

– ¡Dijiste que esta no es la última defensa de Zeus! – Shivá cambió radicalmente el tema – ¿Cierto? Entonces, ¡explícate!

– Muy bien, se los diré.

– ¿Eh? ¿No lo dirás? – preguntó Regulus, sorprendido – ¿No se supone que somos tus enemigos? Tú estás de parte de Hera, ¿no es así? – Dionisio se encogió de hombros.

– No me interesa esta estúpida guerra – dijo – Sólo acepté participar porque lo que viene se pondrá muy interesante. El Olimpo necesita un nuevo rey, ¿saben? Les aseguro que no soy el único que está "aburrido" y desea un cambio.

– ¿Cambio? – preguntó Shivá – ¿Acaso piensas que Zeus perderá? – pero, antes de que Dionisio pudiera responder, se escuchó el desgarrador grito de dolor de Zeus – Aunque, escuchando eso…

– Falta poco para que Zeus sea capaz de controlar el poder de los pilares de fuego – dijo el dios – Pero, aún así, Zeus no ganará – los tres guerreros abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos – Sin embargo, no hay tiempo para hablar de eso ahora, será mejor que vayamos al punto – los otros tres se guardaron sus preguntas y Dionisio continuó:

"Como pueden ver, Zeus ha logrado erigir una estructura por encima del palacio de Hestia, algo sin precedentes. Eso significa que sus ansias de poder están ahora por encima del respeto, casi adoración, que le tenía a su hermana mayor. Este complejo se compone de tres templos, cada uno de los cuales alberga una llave que debe ser obtenida para abrir la entrada al sitio donde se encuentra Zeus. En este momento, en el primer templo, ya se encuentran luchando el Señor de los Nibelungos y la sacerdotisa de Odín cuyo poder dio inicio a todo esto, esa mujer llamada Hilda.

Los otros dos templos se encuentran resguardados por los "contenedores" vacíos de las llamas sagradas. De alguna manera, Zeus ha logrado manipular los cuerpos de Hestia y Frigg, quitándoles su consciencia y convirtiéndolas en máquinas asesinas. Según la información que poseo, los hijos de Hestia entrarán en el segundo templo para enfrentarse a su madre, el sujeto que entrará en el último templo está a punto de llegar aquí.

Mientras las luchas se llevan a cabo, ustedes deberán internarse en cada templo y tomar las llaves, luego ascender hasta la habitación final, donde se encuentra Zeus. Ahora, no sería extraño que Hera encontrara una manera de llegar hasta Zeus antes que todos ustedes, para enfrentarlo. Creo que ese es el enfrentamiento final que ellos desean que se lleve a cabo, pero claro que eso no sería bueno para la tierra, si entienden a lo que me refiero. Bueno, eso es todo lo que tenía que decirles, ahora, deberán tomar una decisión."

– ¿Por qué nos estás diciendo todo esto, Dionisio? – preguntó Shivá, con voz temblorosa – Y no me digas que es sólo porque "te agradamos".

– Considéralo un favor y nada más – Dionisio comenzó a ascender por las escaleras. Los relámpagos se abalanzaron sobre él pero, levantando un brazo, el dios materializó una barrera de un tono rojizo, semitransparente.

– ¡Espera! – exclamó Regulus – ¿Adónde vas?

– Voy a buscar un buen lugar para observar el final de este espectáculo – respondió – Si vienen detrás de mí, podrán pasar sin tener que preocuparse por estos relámpagos.

Regulus dio un par de pasos hacia el frente, pero, al darse cuenta de que los otros dos se habían quedado atrás, volteó el rostro y los miró, con gesto apremiante. Él tampoco quería confiar en aquel engañoso dios, pero no tenían otra opción.

– Dionisio siempre se ha caracterizado por colaborar con los demás sólo cuando le conviene a él – dijo Chi You – Es un sujeto que no dudará en traicionar a los demás si se ve amenazado, pero supongo que esta vez no hay nada que podamos hacer.

– Vamos a seguirlo – añadió Shivá.

Los tres guerreros siguieron a Dionisio y comenzaron a ascender por aquellas escaleras que se les antojaban interminables. Pero, en ese momento, sintieron una amenazante presencia a sus espaldas. Se voltearon todos, menos Dionisio, que continuaba tranquilamente con el ascenso. Una sombra pasó a gran velocidad por encima de sus cabezas, dando un gran salto para colocarse al frente.

Lo reconocieron al instante.

– ¡Espera, Prometeo! – gritó Shivá – ¡Déjanos esto a nosotros! ¡Si Zeus te captura…!

Prometeo ladeó el rostro y Shivá se detuvo súbitamente. Aquellos ojos… aquellos ojos con los que lo miró el titán lo dejaron helado. A Shivá le recordó a aquel día cuando se lo encontró encadenado en el Cáucaso, maldiciendo a Zeus por haberlo castigado de aquella manera. Sus ojos estaban llenos de un odio que el antiguo caballero de Aries no recordaba haber visto jamás en ningún otro ser.

– ¡ZEUS! – gritó Prometeo, mientras continuaba ascendiendo. Shivá chasqueó la lengua.

– Ahora sólo falta que llegue la actriz principal – dijo Dionisio, cuando dos sombras más pasaron por encima de sus cabezas, destrozando con sus brazos los relámpagos que caían.

– ¿Kardia? – balbuceó Regulus. El aludido se volteó y le sonrió a su antiguo compañero, antes de continuar ascendiendo detrás de su hermano, Milo.

– En cuanto nos encontremos ante los tres templos, – dijo Dionisio, sin detenerse – sepárense y consigan las llaves.

– Supongo que no tenemos opción – aceptó Shivá.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que, finalmente, alcanzaran los tan nombrados templos que flanqueaban la entrada a la habitación de Zeus. No se habían percatado antes, pero, en cuanto hubieron pasado la barrera de nubes, se dieron cuenta de que Dionisio ya no estaba. Sin darle mucha importancia, debido al poco tiempo del cual disponían, los guerreros se separaron. Chi You torció a la izquierda, hacia el templo donde estaban Alberich e Hilda; Regulus siguió por el centro, hacia el templo donde estaba Hestia, mientras Shivá se quedaba con el último, protegido por Frigg.

Un último grito de dolor proferido por Zeus, precedió una maligna risotada del mismo dios, antes de que el cielo se cubriera de fuego.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pronto se dieron cuenta de que no tenía ningún sentido continuar con aquel combate utilizando los mismos ataques que ellos bien conocían. Precisamente porque se conocían tan bien, porque eran como un reflejo en un espejo, Kanon y Saga decidieron llevar el combate del mismo modo que los antiguos guerreros griegos. Puños y patadas, con las pocas energías que les quedaban luego de hacer estallar sus cosmos para liberar sus ataques más poderosos.

Kanon le propinó un puñetazo a Saga que le dio de lleno en el rostro, pero Saga hizo retroceder a su hermano, con un puñetazo en el abdomen que lo dejó casi sin aire. El menor chaqueó la lengua y tomó una espada que se encontró tirada por ahí – una de las pocas que quedaron, luego de que sus poderes destruyeran la mayor parte del taller donde se encontraban – y le arrojó una igual a su hermano.

– Si casualmente resultaras victorioso y conservaras esa vida falsa, – comenzó Kanon, chocando el filo de su espada con la del otro – ¿qué harás? – Saga rió, antes de responder.

– No creo que alguno de nosotros pueda conservar su vida. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que pueda llamársele "vida" – respondió Saga – Pero supongo que protegería a Atena, desde la sombras. Pero tú, Kanon, ¿por qué regresaste con Poseidón? – el aludido se encogió de hombros, mientras esquivaba hábilmente una estocada y respondía con otra.

– Supongo que sentí que le debía una – le dijo – y, desde que comencé a tener esas extrañas visiones, supe que no había otra forma de entender quién soy realmente, si no era por medio de un dios como él.

– Ser sirviente de los dioses, no me parece que sea algo que vaya con nosotros.

Saga sintió la sangre correr por su mejilla; tenía un corte profundo. Kanon retrocedió un poco, llevándose una mano al brazo izquierdo herido. Ambos jadeaban, pues ya no les quedaba mucha energía. Ambos profirieron un grito, como de batalla, al tiempo que sus espadas se clavaban en el corazón del otro.

Pero permanecieron de pie, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, al tiempo que la sangre comenzaba a brotar del pecho de ambos hermanos. Y, contrario a lo que pudieran pensar, no cayeron al suelo, con los cuerpos carentes de vida, sino que notaron cómo sus cuerpos comenzaban a volverse polvo, hasta que se desvanecieron por completo, desapareciendo de aquel taller destrozado.

Y, antes de que perdieran la consciencia por completo, escucharon una voz que les decía:

– Ha llegado el momento de regresar a las entrañas de la tierra, mis amados hijos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_De momento, es todo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Referencias mitológicas en mi blog, en el transcurso de la semana. ¡Gracias!_


	19. Se abre el telón

_Porque lo prometido es deuda, ¡listo el capítulo 19 de Antarsía! El final está cada vez más cerca y tengo sentimientos encontrados con respecto a ello. En fin, agradezco infinitamente el apoyo constante, las alertas, los reviews y los mensajes privados. ¡También las visitas a mi blog! ¡Solar Sanctuary ya ha rebasado las 1100 visitas! ¡Y todo es gracias a ustedes, que siempre me apoyan!_

_Antes de que se entretengan (espero) con el capítulo, quiero hacer un anuncio que dentro de poco haré en el blog también, ¡celebremos las más de 1100 visitas a Solar Sanctuary! Díganme, ¿cómo piensan que será el final de Antarsía? La persona que me deje el comentario más creativo en el post conmemorativo de las más de 1100 visitas tendrá como premio un oneshot de Saint Seiya, con los personajes que elija. El post será publicado en breve, así que de momento, disfruten de la Escena 19._

**Advertencia:** leve spoiler de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas y Episodio G.

**.**

**.**

"_¡Hera! No esperes conocer todas mis decisiones, pues te resultará difícil aun siendo mi esposa. Lo que pueda decirse, ningún dios ni hombre lo sabrá antes que tú; pero lo que quiera resolver sin contar con los dioses no lo preguntes ni procures averiguarlo"_

_Homero, Ilíada I, 495 ss_

**.**

**.**

**Escena 19. Se abre el telón**

Artemisa abrió sus ojos, dejando ver en ellos la sorpresa que el suceso que estaba presenciando le causaba. Enfrente de ella se encontraba su hermana menor, sí, pero, ¿por qué llevaba aquella armadura? ¡Era imposible!, porque las sagradas armaduras de los dioses sólo despertaban cuando era "el momento", momento regido por aquel fenómeno llamado "destino". Un elegante peto dorado cubría el torso de la diosa de la sabiduría. Llevaba unos brazaletes también de oro y una protección en las piernas, que era visible a través del vestido, rasgado. Finalmente, lo que le daba una apariencia imponente era el casco, similar a aquel que usaban los antiguos guerreros griegos. Cargaba en su mano derecha el báculo y en su mano izquierda un escudo de considerable tamaño.

– No espero que seas capaz de comprender lo que está sucediendo, Atena – habló Artemisa, cuando había salido de aquella especie de trance en el cual la dejó la apariencia de su hermana menor.

– Lo que está sucediendo, – repitió Atena, mientras contemplaba el grabado de Niké en su escudo – creo que está muy claro. Con el despertar de mis poderes, aquellos que comenzaron a abandonarme cuando me marché del Olimpo, sumado a los poderes de la misma Niké, han provocado el renacer de la Armadura Incompleta – Artemisa parpadeó, sorprendida – No todos los dioses somos capaces de despertar la Armadura Incompleta. Sé que tú, hermana mía, puedes contarte entre ellos.

– No seas tan presumida, Atena – replicó la diosa de la Luna – No creas que sólo porque has liberado la Armadura Incompleta serás capaz de derrotarme, a mí, una diosa que ha permanecido siempre cerca del Olimpo, fortaleciendo sus poderes.

– La verdad es que no quisiera tener que luchar contra ti, Artemisa – le dijo con pesar – Es una batalla innecesaria, pero sé que no me dejarás pasar por las buenas.

– Atena, comprende que no ganarás nada oponiéndote a los deseos de la gran Hera. Hera es la diosa que gobernará este mundo y lo regirá con justicia. Entiéndelo, hermana, Zeus no tiene oportunidad de derrotarla ahora que tiene el Megas Drepanon en su poder – Atena por poco deja caer el escudo al escuchar esto último. Jamás pensó que su madrastra pudiera llegar tan lejos – Créeme, todos los que permanecimos a su lado reaccionamos de la misma manera, pero esa es la verdad. Ni siquiera el poder de los Pilares de Fuego podrá hacerle frente a la energía titánica que Hera le arrebató a Cronos.

– Eso es algo que tengo que ver con mis propios ojos – dijo Atena – Además, si me doy prisa, estoy segura de que lograré evitar un enfrentamiento innecesario. No puedo permitir que la Tierra se vea sumida en el caos sólo por el capricho de mi padre y mi madrastra. Así que prepárate, Artemisa, porque no voy a contenerme.

Atena disparó un enorme haz de luz de su báculo, el cual se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Artemisa. La diosa de la Luna hizo un movimiento rápido con su propio báculo y terminó regresando el ataque, sin embargo, Atena usó el escudo para volver a reflejar el ataque. Se escuchó una explosión y Atena vio humo proveniente del sitio adonde su ataque había ido a parar.

Artemisa extendió la palma de la mano izquierda hacia arriba, al tiempo que unas pequeñas esferas de luz se iban materializando. Aquellas luces, que había utilizado con anterioridad, comenzaron a danzar por el bosque, cortándolo todo a su paso. A Atena no le dio tiempo para levantar una barrera así que, a como podía, utilizaba el escudo para evitar los ataques a puntos vitales. Intentó correr, pero aún tenía el tobillo lastimado.

Entonces, unas alas blancas se materializaron en la espalda de la diosa más joven. Atena salió despedida hacia arriba y, dando un giro, dispersó las esferas de luz, que terminaron desapareciendo.

– Los poderes de la Madre Tierra son impresionantes, – comentó Artemisa, mientras esquivaba un nuevo haz de luz lanzado por Atena – sólo con tus pobres poderes jamás habrías sido capaz de evitar esa ráfaga de ataques. Pero hermana, no prolonguemos más este juego. No quiero matarte, así que simplemente te pondré a dormir.

El báculo de Artemisa se convirtió entonces en un largo arco de oro y plata. Atena retrocedió un par de pasos sintiendo cómo el cosmos de su hermana comenzaba a elevarse, de forma amenazante. Artemisa levantó el brazo derecho en lo alto y una flecha de oro se materializó. La flecha fue colocaba en el arco, que se tensó y se disparó. Atena apenas tuvo tiempo que colocarse detrás del escudo. La flecha quedó clavada justo en el centro del imponente escudo. Sin embargo, en ese momento, Artemisa, sin darle tiempo a su hermana para reaccionar, disparó una segunda flecha, que se clavó justo en el sitio donde estaba la otra, atravesando limpiamente la defensa de Atena.

– ¡Imposible! – exclamó la menor de las diosas. Atena profirió un leve quejido de dolor, al tiempo que dejaba caer el escudo que acababa de partirse justo en la mitad – Tu puntería… sin duda es legendaria, hermana.

Atena cayó de rodillas en el pasto, mientras el báculo se deslizaba entre sus dedos y caía a un lado. Artemisa avanzó lentamente hacia ella. Se fijó que la flecha se había clavado en la armadura que protegía el pecho de Atena, justo en el plexo solar.

– Debes darle las gracias a esa armadura, de no ser por ella, ahora estarías muerta. Sin embargo, tal parece que la flecha no ha sido del todo inefectiva.

Atena enredó sus dedos alrededor de la flecha y, con cierta dificultad, la sacó. Se dio cuenta entonces de que no había resultado ilesa cuando vio que un hilillo de sangre se resbalaba por el agujero que había dejado la flecha. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a su hermana, pero sintió la vista borrosa y el cuerpo carente de energía.

– Mis flechas – explicó entonces Artemisa – tienen la capacidad de causar la muerte inmediata y enfermedades a las mujeres. Tú, que renaciste como humana, jamás ibas a resultar ilesa, sin embargo es tu naturaleza divina, más los poderes que has obtenido de la Madre Tierra, lo que te ha salvado de una muerte segura. No podrás moverte al menos por un par de horas, así que quédate ahí, de rodillas para que puedas venerar al nuevo gobernante del Olimpo, que pronto surgirá.

Artemisa se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a llegar hasta el sitio donde, en ese momento, debía encontrarse su Señora. Ya había hecho desaparecer su báculo, convirtiéndolo en un pequeño colgante que llevaba en el cuello y, echándose el cabello hacia atrás, había comenzado a avanzar. Sin embargo, no había avanzado cinco metros siquiera, cuando sintió que una extraña fuerza la dejaba inmóvil. Elevó su cosmos un poco para librarse de aquella energía que la retenía, pero sintió entonces cómo este era absorbido.

Sin comprender qué sucedía, volteó el rostro. Atena seguía de rodillas en el suelo, contrario a lo que ella pensaba – pues ya debería haber quedado completamente agotada – pero aquel brillo desafiante no desaparecía de sus ojos. Atena levantó un brazo y señaló el cuerpo de su hermana con el dedo índice. Artemisa miró su cuerpo y sus ojos se abrieron con la sorpresa. Una delgada red de oro rodeaba su cuerpo y se unía al báculo de Atena. Artemisa forcejeó un poco, pero la red no cedió.

– ¿Qué significa esto, Atena?

– ¿Acaso estás dándole la espalda a tu enemigo, Artemisa? – preguntó Atena, con un gesto desafiante en su rostro.

– Apenas eres capaz de moverte, ¿cómo podría considerarte un "enemigo"? – replicó – Déjame ir, Atena, no quiero tener que lastimar el bonito rostro con el que naciste como la humana Saori Kido – pero Atena no iba a ceder. Y Artemisa comenzaba a perder la paciencia – Te lo pediré amablemente una vez más, déjame ir.

– Voy a derrotarte y entonces seguiré avanzando – dijo Atena, poniéndose de pie. Artemisa no pudo ocultar la sorpresa, cuando vio en su hermana el porte olímpico que la caracterizaba en el pasado. Sonrió entonces cuando sintió la amenazante fuerza del cosmos de la, ahora sí, diosa de la Sabiduría y la Guerra.

– Perfecto, atácame con todo lo que tienes, que yo haré lo mismo.

Artemisa extendió los brazos, al tiempo que su poderoso cosmos provocaba que las hojas se agitaran y el viento se arremolinara en forma de pequeños tornados. Cientos de flechas doradas comenzaron a rodearla. La diosa de la Caza levantó los brazos en lo alto, para luego dirigirlos al frente, donde estaba Atena. Las flechas volaron a gran velocidad, dispuestas a terminar con la vida de la diosa de la guerra.

Atena por su parte golpeó el maltrecho escudo con su báculo, causando que este se rompiera en cientos de diminutos pedazos. Dichos pedazos tomaron la forma de una gruesa red que se colocó justo por encima de la barrera que Atena había levantado a su alrededor.

– ¡Este es tu fin, hermanita! – exclamó Artemisa.

Las flechas volaron hacia Atena y, en cuanto se impactaron contra su barrera, la colisión provocó una sonora explosión. Artemisa tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con el brazo, pues la luz despedida por la explosión la cegó. Tuvieron que pasar unos minutos – que a Artemisa se le hicieron eternos – para que la luz y el polvo que la explosión levantó comenzaran a despejarse. Pero entonces, Artemisa sintió que era atravesada con un objeto que despedía calor, justo en el pecho, del lado del corazón.

Agachó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Atena. Su báculo se había transformado en una resplandeciente espada de oro, que ahora atravesaba el pecho de la mayor de las diosas. Artemisa cerró los ojos, esperando que el dolor de ser atravesada por el arma de una divinidad se materializara, pero este nunca llegó. Todo lo contrario. Sintió cómo su cuerpo se relajaba y los párpados comenzaban a pesarle. Sintió que su cuerpo se iba deslizando hacia el suelo.

Artemisa sintió que alguien la tomaba entre sus brazos y retiraba la espada, antes de recostarla sobre el suelo. Hizo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos y se encontró con la cálida mirada de su hermana menor.

– Descansa, hermana mía – fueron escasas las palabras que, en su casi inconsciencia, Artemisa era capaz de procesar – Jamás tendría corazón para matarte. Deja que los poderes de la Madre Tierra te invadan. Y duerme.

Artemisa vio entonces como, con paso lento debido a las heridas, Atena comenzaba a alejarse de ella. Sonrió, sabiéndose vencida por su hermana menor. Extendió el brazo y, con lo que le quedaba de fuerza, atravesó a Atena con una flecha, esta vez de plata. La flecha se desvaneció y Atena sintió que el dolor de las heridas desaparecía, junto con el cansancio. Se volteó para decirle algo a su hermana, pero esta ya había cerrado los ojos nuevamente.

– Gracias, hermana.

Artemisa esbozó una sonrisa, cuando Atena ya estaba lejos.

– Quizás que hayas nacido como humana en esta era no fue tan malo después de todo, pequeña Atena.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Comenzó a mover lentamente los dedos de las manos, recuperando poco a poco sus capacidades motoras, pero sin dejar de sentir los músculos agarrotados y el cuerpo destrozado. Los párpados le pesaban, pero la luz que los atravesaba ya se le hacía molesta, así que terminó por abrir sus ojos de par en par, acostumbrándose a la luz de la tarde que ya caía sobre el Olimpo. Se incorporó con parsimonia, hasta quedar sentado. Miró a su alrededor. Aún quedaban vestigios de la batalla que, era más que obvio, habían librado Camus y Milo.

Aldebarán siguió paseando la vista por el destrozado lugar hasta que se encontró con la figura de Hermes. El de Tauro aún se preguntaba cómo era que podía tener tanta fuerza, pero claro, se trataba de un dios después de todo. Hermes yacía sobre el suelo, con el rostro totalmente relajado, como si estuviera teniendo un buen sueño. Aldebarán supuso que sólo se estaba tomando las cosas con calma, esperando aquel "irremediable destino" que le deparaba al mundo luego de que la guerra concluyera.

El moreno aún seguía dándole vueltas a las palabras del dios mensajero, tratando de descifrar el "acertijo".

_Flashback_

_Definitivamente para Aldebarán aquello era mil veces más emocionante que sus combates de entrenamiento en el coliseo. Hermes por su parte estaba seguro de que aquel mortal le estaba dando mejor pelea – y entretenimiento – que cualquier otro dios o semidiós al cual hubiera retado a un combate. Golpes iban, golpes venían. Puñetazos, patadas, incluso barridas. Y eso que Aldebarán no era un hombre fácil de derribar. Moretones en el cuerpo, cortes provocados por la velocidad de los puños, ojos que se cerraban debido a la hinchazón. _

_Parecía que no faltaba mucho ya para que el combate finalizara, pero ninguno de los dos iba a ceder. O caían ambos, o no caía ninguno. Aldebarán y Hermes juntaron las manos frente a frente, como listos para una embestida. _

– _¿Hay algo que quieras preguntar, Aldebarán de Tauro? – preguntó Hermes. Esto descolocó a Aldebarán por un momento y estuvo a punto de caer hacia atrás._

– _Sólo me preguntaba por qué aquellos que están del lado de Zeus serán "castigados" al final de la guerra. Quiero decir, estas prácticamente asegurando que Zeus será derrotado._

– _¿Tan difícil es creer que Zeus pueda ser destronado? – los dos continuaron forcejeando su ceder ni un centímetro – Bueno, supongo que es lógico que pienses de esa manera, después de todo, el pasado lo ampara. Todos los intentos de derrocar a mi padre han sido infructuosos, pero existe un ser que le guarda tal rencor que, estoy seguro, sería capaz de ayudar a aquel que planee arrebatarle el poder. ¿Se te ocurre quién pueda ser?_

– _Aquel que le guarda un gran rencor al dios Zeus – Aldebarán se quedó pensativo, mientras él y Hermes se separaban, sólo para propinarse un puñetazo en la frente – Sólo puedo pensar en… ¡no puede ser! ¿Acaso se trata de… el titán Cronos?_

_Hermes sonrió, al tiempo que su poderosa patada era detenida por el fuerte brazo del de Tauro. Aldebarán retrocedió un momento, tratando de unir las piezas del rompecabezas. El más alto mantuvo la guardia arriba para detener una nueva patada que iba hacia su rostro._

– _No imaginé que un titán estuviera detrás de todo esto. Pero, ¿qué va a suceder entonces? Hemos venido hasta aquí…_

– _Aldebarán de Tauro, has sido un digno oponente y me gustaría luchar contra ti alguna otra vez – dijo el otro entonces – Es por eso que no deseo que mueras en una guerra inútil como esta, así que ¡mejor duerme, mientras todo esto acaba!_

_El cosmos de Hermes se elevó. Aldebarán vio que su puño brillaba, pues toda su energía se encontraba concentrada en este punto de su cuerpo. Hermes se echó hacia atrás sólo para tomar impulso y abalanzarse sobre el guerrero de Atena con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo, significativamente más pequeño que el del otro, tenía._

– _¡No creas que es tan simple derribarme! – exclamó Aldebarán._

_Imitando al dios, el caballero elevó su cosmos y sus ojos brillaron como los de un gran toro listo para embestir con toda su fuerza. El enorme puño del hombre se levantó, como si de un enorme cuerno se tratara. Un grito, como de batalla, escapó de los labios de ambos guerreros, al tiempo que el puño de Aldebarán impactaba el abdomen de Hermes, mientras el del dios se enterraba en el rostro del caballero._

_El poder del impacto hizo que los cuerpos de ambos salieran despedidos hacia atrás. Casi rayando la inconsciencia, Aldebarán pudo escuchar la voz de Hermes, hablando directamente a su cosmos:_

– _El mundo tendrá un nuevo despertar, donde ya nada será como antes, al menos no hasta que los arrogantes gobernantes del mundo hayan aprendido la lección. _

_Los cuerpos de ambos de derrumbaron finalmente con un golpe seco en el suelo. Una sonrisa asomó a labios de Hermes que, antes de perder la consciencia, esbozó las siguientes palabras:_

– _No mueras._

_Flashback End_

– Supongo que valdrá la pena ver ese "nuevo despertar" del que hablaba Hermes – el caballero se puso finalmente de pie, aun resintiendo ese poderoso golpe en el abdomen y comenzó a caminar con lentitud – Además, debo proteger a Atena.

Y, dejándose guiar por el cosmos de su diosa, el caballero de Tauro emprendió su camino hacia los aposentos de Zeus, al sitio de la batalla final donde el telón ya se había levantado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

No esperaba que el mismísimo Apolo, esa elegante deidad que bien podría haber sucedido a Zeus en el trono, se enfrentara a él "a puño limpio". Poseidón no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras el puñetazo ardiente de Apolo se estrellaba en su rostro, al pensar que aquello bien parecía una pelea de niños o, en su defecto, una pelea de adolescentes por la chica que les gustaba. Claro que aquella no era ni la una, ni la otra. Sin embargo, tampoco era una lucha por detener las ambiciones de Zeus o Hera. No, su lucha era más bien personal.

Los puñetazos que se lanzaban estaban recubiertos con el cosmos divino, que dejaba más que simples heridas superficiales. Pero ninguno de los dos recordaba cómo era que aquella lucha se había convertido en una pelea de fuerza bruta. Quizás había comenzado con provocaciones, pero eso estaba bien, de todos modos, ellos siempre habían sido así, desde que Apolo nació.

– ¿No piensas que es momento de que nos pongamos serios, honorable tío Poseidón? – preguntó entonces Apolo, dando un salto hacia atrás, al tiempo que el aludido hacía lo mismo.

– ¿Acaso quieres que acabe con tu sufrimiento pronto, sobrino? – Apolo sonrió, llevándose una mano al cabello y acomodándolo hacia atrás.

– Créeme, el sufrimiento será mucho peor cuando toda esta absurda guerra termine, así que no me importaría sucumbir bajo tu mano – respondió – Eso si es que puedes acabar conmigo – Poseidón sonrió y volvió a tomar su tridente, que había quedado olvidado en el suelo.

– ¿Le tienes miedo a la muerte? – el dios del sol rió, antes de negar con la cabeza, como si la respuesta a aquella pregunta fuera lo más obvio – Siempre puedes escapar en el último minuto e ir a la Tierra.

– Suena como un buen plan – respondió – Después de todo, hace mucho tiempo que no bajo a la Tierra. De seguro las cosas han cambiado mucho. Bueno, creo que es mejor que dejemos toda esta farsa inútil y nos pongamos serios.

– No tengo prisa, pues ya sé cómo va a acabar todo esto, pero si tanto deseas morir…

Poseidón encendió su inmenso cosmos. Apolo no se intimidó e hizo lo mismo. Poseidón no pudo evitar el dejar escapar un gesto de sorpresa, pues el cosmos de su sobrino era mucho más imponente de lo que se había imaginado. El resplandor dorado de los cosmos divinos se fue expandiendo de forma asfixiante por todo el lugar. No muchos serían capaces de resistir la pesada atmósfera que habían extendido ambos dioses.

El dios del sol fue el primero en hacer su movimiento. Extendió ambas manos y entonces una enorme esfera dorada, casi como un pequeño sol, se materializó. Pronto la esfera comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad hacia Poseidón, quien por su parte colocó un muro protector que hizo rebotar el ataque de Apolo. El dios del sol chasqueó los dedos e hizo que el poder, devuelto hacia él con el doble de fuerza, se desviara y destrozara algunas columnas en un sitio alejado de donde estaban.

Esta vez le tocó a Poseidón atacar. El emperador de los mares envió hasta su oponente una potente descarga con su tridente. Esta descarga se estrelló contra otra esfera que simulaba un pequeño sol. La explosión de ambos poderes provocó que los dioses fueran empujados hacia atrás. Pero Poseidón se recuperó primero y, sin pensarlo demasiado, encerró a Apolo dentro de una esfera de agua. Esto tomó al dios del sol desprevenido y la sorpresa se reflejó en sus ojos.

– Ni siquiera un dios como tú será capaz de escapar de mi prisión de agua – dijo Poseidón, acercándose a la esfera. Podía sentir cómo el cosmos de Apolo se elevaba, buscando liberarse de la prisión – Ahora, me quedaré aquí y admiraré cómo mueres lentamente, sumiéndote en la desesperación.

Poseidón vio entonces que Apolo sonreír y, suponiendo que el otro ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse, se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a ver cómo iba las batallas entre sus generales y los guerreros solares de Apolo. Sin embargo, no había dado ni dos pasos cuando sintió una corriente caliente extenderse por el lugar. Volteó lentamente la cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron con la sorpresa cuando vio cómo la esfera comenzaba a deformarse para, eventualmente, explotar y liberar Apolo, mojándole también la túnica.

Apolo meneó la cabeza, quitándose el exceso de agua del cabello, para luego dirigir una mirada sonriente a su tío, que no salía de su asombro.

– Vaya, eso estuvo cerca. Un poco más y habría muerto ahogado – su brillante cosmos se encargó de secar su empapada túnica – Eres despiadado, emperador de los mares.

– ¿Cómo es que…?

– Ah creo que tú también has pasado demasiado tiempo lejos del Olimpo, querido tío – le respondió, acercándose a él con paso lento – Es por eso que… – sin darse cuenta de en qué momento había sucedido, ahora Poseidón tenía la mano derecha de Apolo estrujando su cuello – no serás capaz de derrotarme. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque yo también soy un olímpico. Tal vez no tenga la sangre de los titanes corriendo por mis venas, pero mi poder es fácilmente equiparable con el de los antepasados. Y eso es porque heredé la brillante luz de mi amada madre, Leto.

Poseidón comenzó a reír y Apolo disminuyó la fuerza de su agarre, sorprendido con la actitud de su tío.

– ¿Crees que puedes intimidarme con eso, Apolo? – preguntó – ¡Pobre iluso!

Poseidón levantó una pierna y le propinó a Apolo una poderosa patada en el abdomen. El dios del sol liberó su cuello al instante, mientras caía pesadamente al suelo, tosiendo, pues el golpe lo había dejado casi sin aire.

– Es hora de que aprendas a respetar a tus mayores – añadió Poseidón, lanzándole una poderosa descarga con su tridente. Apolo gritó de dolor. Lo único que se movía de él era su pecho, que subía y bajaba y aquellos ojos que no perdían, en palabras del mismo Poseidón, su arrogancia.

– ¿Esto es… todo lo que el grandioso… emperador de los mares… puede hacer? – balbuceó el hijo de Zeus y Leto. Sentía el cuerpo dolorido, pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptar aquella humillación, por lo que se incorporó lentamente – Entonces, creo que es mi turno.

Las manos de Apolo comenzaron a brillar hasta que una cítara se materializó. Poseidón arqueó una ceja, al tiempo que Apolo deslizaba sus dedos grácilmente por las cuerdas del instrumento y comenzaba a tocar. Era una melodía agradable que causó que a Poseidón se le dibujara una pequeña sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

– ¿Te has rendido y ahora tocarás para mí? – preguntó, burlón.

– Escucha atentamente la melodía de tu muerte, Poseidón – habló Apolo, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en aquel réquiem.

Sin darse cuenta, Poseidón se encontraba ahora aprisionado por una multitud de hilos dorados que se iba enredando en su cuerpo y le impedían moverse. El tridente cayó a un lado y Poseidón sintió cómo el calor ascendía por sus piernas. Sintió que la túnica comenzaba a quemarle la piel y se mordió el labio para suprimir un pequeño quejido de dolor. Intentó liberarse, pero eso sólo causaba que las cuerdas de la cítara lo apresaran con más fuerza.

– Maldición – profirió el dios de los mares por lo bajo. Apolo sonrió, aumentando la velocidad con la cual movía sus dedos por las cuerdas.

– Siente ahora el inmenso poder del sol, aquel que heredé del poderoso titán Helios.

Una esfera de mayor tamaño que la anterior se dirigía ahora, a mucha más velocidad, hacia un Poseidón que era incapaz de moverse. El dios de los mares cerró los ojos y relajó el cuerpo, gestos vistos por Apolo como una señal de rendición.

– Adiós, tío Poseidón.

Pero entonces, una gruesa cortina de agua apareció justo a tiempo para proteger a Poseidón. El agua comenzó a evaporarse, al tiempo que el tamaño de la esfera comenzaba a disminuir gradualmente, llevándose consigo el agua invocada por Poseidón, quien también había logrado liberarse de las ataduras de Poseidón. El dios tomó nuevamente el tridente y, ante la sorpresa de Apolo, lo atacó con una gigantesca ola que lo derribó una vez más.

Apolo se incorporó, tosiendo. Esta vez no se tomó la molestia de secar sus ropajes, pues en sus ojos brillaban las ansias de acabar con todo aquello, de una vez por todas. Apolo hizo aparecer su mítica espada, aquella que había heredado de su madre, un arma hecha completamente de oro, con ornamentos rojos. Apuntó a Poseidón con la espada y le dijo:

– Entonces, ¿esta vez va en serio? – Poseidón simplemente asintió, al tiempo que los cosmos de ambos volvían a chocar.

– Acabemos con esto.

La espada de Apolo y el tridente de Poseidón chocaron provocando que una intensa luz y una sonora explosión impidieran descubrir al ganador de la batalla. El agua comenzó a ascender, cubriendo, seguramente, los cuerpos de las deidades más allá de la cintura. Trozos de tela volaron en todas direcciones. Se escuchó el sonido del metal chocar contra el suelo, además del sonido de unos pasos que se perdían, como si aquel que caminaba hubiera caído.

Poseidón miró su lamentable apariencia. Tenía el cuerpo cubierto de heridas, algunas más graves que otras, algunas sangraban. Su túnica estaba destrozada, dejando descubierto su torso y sus fuertes brazos. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo cuando levantó la mirada, sólo para encontrarse con el cuerpo de Apolo, desplomado en el suelo, boca abajo. El dios de los mares parpadeó con lentitud y abrió la boca, como queriendo decir algo, pero ninguna palabra abandonó sus labios.

– Tú… ganas… – balbuceó Apolo, antes de quedar inconsciente.

– No – replicó Poseidón, de forma más brusca de lo que le hubiera gustado – Es un empate.

Y, dicho esto, Poseidón también se desplomó boca abajo sobre el suelo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sorrento sintió cómo el cosmos de su señor iba disminuyendo hasta desvanecerse por completo. Miró instintivamente hacia el sitio donde se había quedado Poseidón combatiendo a Apolo y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de regresar y auxiliar al emperador de los mares. Sin embargo, la idea se desvaneció de su cabeza en cuanto sintió unos finos colmillos clavarse en su brazo derecho, más específicamente en la protección del antebrazo de su Scale. Agradeció mentalmente que las scales hubieran sido fortalecidas con la sangre de Kanon – tomando nota mental de jamás mencionárselo en persona – y, agitando el brazo, se liberó, haciendo desaparecer a la serpiente.

Se volteó hacia Asclepio, que tampoco había apartado la mirada de lugar en el cual los cosmos de ambas deidades habían colisionado. Sorrento pudo ver en sus ojos que estaba tan preocupado como él, luego, como resignado, el de Serpens Caput lanzó un sonoro suspiro y sonrió.

– Ha disfrutado el combate, mi señor Apolo. Estoy seguro de que no quedan ahora arrepentimientos en su corazón – Sorrento permaneció en silencio, sin saber si debía atacar o no – Es por eso que yo, el más fiel de sus hombres, siguiendo su ejemplo, disfrutaré al máximo de este combate.

Sorrento sonrió y se llevó la flauta a los labios. Asclepio se sorprendió con la belleza de aquella melodía, sin embargo pronto se dio cuenta de que aquel no era momento para mostrarse sorprendido. Tenía que actuar o, de lo contrario, quedaría atrapado en la ilusión. Asclepio hizo que una de sus serpientes lo mordiera.

– Sólo puedes combatir una ilusión con otra – dijo Asclepio – Lamento decirte esto, pero esa flauta no funcionará conmigo.

Asclepio arrojó hacia Sorrento una hoja de laurel que partió la flauta justo en la mitad. Sorrento se sorprendió, pero no bajó la guardia e inmediatamente liberó su segunda ilusión, transformándose en una sirena alada, mientras todo a su alrededor comenzaba a cubrirse de agua. Asclepio, visiblemente asombrado, era incapaz de moverse, viendo solamente la forma en que el agua casi alcanzaba su pecho y la monstruosa sirena se abalanzaba sobre él, dispuesto a devorarlo.

Sin embargo, la sirena tuvo que retroceder cuando una multitud de serpientes venenosas comenzaban a subir por su cuerpo, aprisionándola. Pero la sirena logró desplegar sus alas y con sus plumas cortó las cabezas de las víboras. Tanto Asclepio como Sorrento tuvieron que dejar de utilizar sus ilusiones, pues estaba claro que en ese rubro estaban muy parejos.

– Acabemos con esto – dijo Sorrento. El protegido por la sirena levantó el brazo, como si de una espada se tratara y al moverlo con rapidez cientos de rayos fueron liberados.

– ¡Esculapio Venenoso! – exclamó Asclepio, justo antes de que el ataque de Sorrento lo alcanzara.

Y, habiéndose atacado mutuamente, Sorrento y Asclepio se desplomaron en el suelo. Ambos guerreros se levantaron al mismo tiempo, con cierta dificultad, dispuestos a continuar luchado, sin embargo, ambos hombres escucharon la voz de sus señores, hablando directamente a sus cosmos:

– Ya habrá tiempo para concluir esta batalla – dijo Poseidón.

– Ahora, tienen que alcanzar la cima del Olimpo, el sitio donde se encuentra Zeus – añadió Apolo – Tienen que estar ahí cuando el balance de poderes cambie, porque de no ser así, lo olvidarán todo sobre esta guerra.

– Vayan y no dejen que sus recuerdos sean borrados – dijeron ambos dioses, al unísono.

Asclepio y Sorrento se miraron mutuamente, con gesto interrogante. Pero, antes de que alguno pudiera hablar, o decidir qué era lo que debían hacer a continuación, el cuerpo de Anio pasó "volando" y aterrizó limpiamente al lado del de Serpens Caput. Isaac apareció también, con el cuerpo cubierto de heridas allá donde la Scale no lo protegía y la nariz sangrante.

– ¡Garra Profética! – exclamó Anio, desde el suelo. Isaac salió despedido hacia atrás, pero se recuperó rápidamente. Anio se levantó también y volvieron a chocar sus puños, impactados en el rostro del contrario.

– Tal parece… que tendremos que dejarlo… en un empate – dijo Isaac, con voz entrecortada, poniendo fin a lo que, sin dudas, había sido una batalla de fuerza bruta.

– Volveremos a enfrentarnos – añadió Anio, estrechando la mano del que minutos atrás fuera su rival – Oh Asclepio, parece que tu batalla también ha terminado – el aludido asintió – Entonces, ¿nos vamos?

– Vamos a la cima del Olimpo, – dijo Sorrento – donde espero que podamos descifrar las palabras del señor Poseidón.

Los otros tres guerreros asintieron, mientras corrían hasta el sitio convenido, siguiendo el cosmos de Zeus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Regulus llegó ante las puertas del templo central, casi jadeando y sintiendo, desde el momento en que sus manos empujaron las pesadas puertas blancas, un intenso calor. En cuanto aquellas puertas se abrieron, una ola de calor lo golpeó de lleno en el rostro. Sin darle mucha importancia, comenzó, esta vez, a caminar, entornando cuidadosamente los ojos al frente. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se escucharan unos suaves pasos. El joven león se puso en guardia y, sin que se diera cuenta de en qué momento había ocurrido, tenía una de las poderosas lanzas de Hefestos rozándole la garganta.

El muchacho echó la cabeza hacia atrás y levantó la vista. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos en cuanto se encontró con la ahora fría mirada de la diosa Hestia. Los ojos de la diosa, carentes de expresión, hicieron que a Regulus se le helara el cuerpo. Levantó el brazo y sujetó la lanza con una mano, buscando apartarla de su cuello, pero ella no cedía, al contrario, la sujetaba con más fuerza.

– Mis recuerdos me dicen que en algún momento fuiste un mortal que me importó – dijo entonces ella, con fría voz – Es por eso que voy a darte dos alternativas: regresa por donde viniste, o muere – Regulus, quien aún no salía de su sorpresa, no respondió – Ni el cielo ni la tierra son lugares a los que perteneces, Regulus de Leo. Regresa a los Elíseos y descansa para siempre.

– Regresaré, sí, – le contestó – luego de hacer un par de cosas que tengo pendientes – elevó su cosmos y consiguió apartar la lanza de su cuello – La primera es darle una lección a esos dioses egoístas por involucrar a gente inocente en esta absurda batalla – con un golpe de su puño, la lanza salió despedida por los aires y cayó con un golpe seco al suelo, lejos de la diosa – La segunda, es rescatarte.

Regulus levantó su puño, que brillaba como el oro. Su ataque estaba preparado, pero Hestia no mostraba señales de defenderse. Tragó saliva, pensando qué era lo que debía hacer. Cerró los ojos un momento, respiró profundamente y…

– ¡Plasma…! – pero su puño cayó, como inerte, a un lado de su cuerpo. No podía. No se atrevía a lastimarla, era incapaz de dirigir su poder hacia la amable Hestia.

– La duda te costará la vida – replicó Hestia, lanzándole una poderosa llamarada, que apenas fue capaz de esquivar el león. Sin embargo, otra bola de fuego lo golpeó en la espalda, tumbándolo en el suelo – Si no vas a marcharte, tendré que acabar contigo.

Hestia se agachó y recogió la lanza. Antes de que Regulus pudiera ponerse de pie, vio cómo sus muñecas y tobillos eran apresados con cadenas de fuego. El muchacho forcejó, pero era incapaz de liberarse. Elevó su cosmos, pero este era absorbido por las cadenas de fuego. Hestia se iba acercando a él, con paso lento. La diosa levantó entonces la lanza por encima de su cabeza. Regulus vio cómo unas llamas comenzaban a materializarse y a girar alrededor del cuerpo de la deidad.

El joven león suspiró, casi como en señal de derrota y cerró los ojos. Intentó pensar en alguna manera para librarse de su inminente – segunda – muerte, cuando la voz de Hestia volvió a escucharse:

– No quedarán ni siquiera tus huesos. ¡Muere!

Cuando Regulus abrió nuevamente los ojos, vio una inmensa bola de fuego acercarse, como en cámara lenta, a él. Se preguntó cómo era que Hestia podía aún tener tal poder, siendo que Zeus le había arrebatado la llama del fuego sagrado. Podía sentir ya un calor en sus mejillas pero, cuando pensó que le había llegado la hora, dos sombras pasaron a su lado.

El chico vio un brillo rojizo que hizo desaparecer la bola de fuego, mientras la lanza de Hestia era partida en dos y la diosa retrocedía, con los ojos muy abiertos, visiblemente sorprendida por algo, o alguien.

– Mira en lo que Zeus te ha convertido – dijo una voz que a Regulus se le hacía inmensamente conocida. Sí, era Kardia, que ahora estaba de pie, entre él y Hestia.

Regulus vio cómo un hombre casi idéntico a Kardia se arrodillaba a su lado y, tomando con su uña – la aguja escarlata, sin duda – las cadenas de fuego, las hacía desaparecer. En cuanto se vio libre, Regulus se incorporó y le sonrió al extraño, agradecido.

– ¿Eres… el hermano de Kardia? – preguntó el muchacho, curioso. Milo rió por lo bajo, antes de asentir con la cabeza. Pero, antes de que cualquiera de los caballeros pudiera añadir algo más, Hestia dijo:

– ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? – en su fría voz ahora podía percibirse un dejo de sorpresa – Este no es lugar para ustedes. Milo, tu lugar está en la Tierra y el tuyo, Kardia, en los Elíseos.

– Tu lugar tampoco es este – replicó Kardia – Eres una diosa imparcial, que no toma partido en disputas absurdas o ataca cruelmente a las personas que le importan – ella no dijo nada – Porque ese mocoso – señaló a un Regulus que frunció el ceño, ofendido – te importa, ¿no es así?

– Mi misión es acabar con todo aquel que intente cruzar este templo, – replicó ella, apuntando con la lanza al mayor de sus hijos – sin importar de quién se trate.

– Muy bien, entonces yo seré tu oponente, virgen guerrera Hestia – contestó Kardia, mostrando aquella siniestra sonrisa que no podía evitar exhibir cuando se enfrentaba a un oponente fuerte.

– Pueden atacarme todos al mismo tiempo, – replicó – aun así, ninguno será capaz de rozar siquiera la llave que llevo en mi cuello.

– ¿Llave? – añadió Milo, sosteniendo en su mano derecha la nombrada llave. Hestia parpadeó, confundida – Te refieres a ¿esta, acaso? – Hestia se llevó una mano al cuello, para luego volver a parpadear.

– ¿Cuándo fue que…? – Milo le arrojó la llave a un sorprendido Regulus que apenas pudo atraparla. El de Leo miró con gesto interrogante al actual caballero de Escorpio.

– Sal de aquí – dijo Milo.

– Pero… – empezó el menor. Milo se colocó al lado de su hermano.

– No te preocupes, ella volverá a ser la misma de antes – comentó Milo, ladeando el rostro para dedicarle a Regulus una sonrisa tranquilizante.

– Largo de aquí, enano, estorbas – agregó "amablemente" Kardia.

Regulus frunció el ceño y pasando justo al lado de su antiguo compañero le propinó un puñetazo en el hombro. Kardia frunció el ceño también y se llevó una mano a la zona lastimada. Recordó entonces que Regulus tenía bastante más fuerza de la que aparentaba. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba apunto de alcanzar la salida abierta del templo, sintió que, de nuevo, unas cadenas se enredaban en sus tobillos, haciéndolo caer.

– Nosotros somos tus oponentes, – replicó Kardia – deja que el enano se marche, madre.

– Te lo he dicho, Kardia, no permitiré que nadie pase por aquí.

– Ya deja todo esto, mamá – añadió Milo y en ese momento los gemelos se arrojaron sobre su madre, abrazándola. Nerviosa, Hestia dejó caer la lanza y forcejeó levemente – Vete.

Regulus notó que las cadenas habían desaparecido y, dando una última y fugaz mirada a la familia, corrió velozmente hacia la salida, esperando que Chi You y Shivá ya hubieran sido capaces de recuperar las otras dos llaves.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En el templo ubicado hacia la izquierda, luego de atravesar el camino de nubes y aquellas interminables escaleras, se estaba gestando una batalla de proporciones épicas. Se trataba, nada más y nada menos que de los míticos creadores del mundo nórdico, la luz y la oscuridad. Las espadas de ambos hermanos chocaban con velocidad y violencia, casi como si desearas romperlas. Chi You, oculto detrás de una columna destrozada, estaba seguro de que ellos podían leerse la mente puesto que cuando uno se movía el otro sabía exactamente hacia dónde se dirigía.

Chi You vio un brillo de emoción – casi como de excitación más bien – en los ojos de Alberich e Hilda y sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza. Aquella batalla era tan épica y emocionante que para él era imposible mover un músculo siquiera. Tragó saliva cuando la espada de Alberich rozó al abdomen de Hilda, rompiendo el vestido. Entonces, la mujer respondió de la misma manera, arrancándole algunos cabellos a su hermano.

– ¿Estás cansada ya, Hilda? – preguntó Alberich al ver que la respiración de la mujer era más agitada. Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de atacar.

– Eres tú quien ha de estar cansado, hermano – replicó – Después de todo, fuiste tú quien utilizó el famoso estado de media muerte.

– No me lo recuerdes, jamás pensé que tuviera que usar esa fastidiosa técnica en este mundo.

_Flashback _

_Desde el momento en que Alberich entró en su habitación, supo Hilda que le había llegado la hora. El libro dejado por Frigg había respondido muchas de sus preguntas, enterándose de grandes verdades que, a pesar de conocer con anticipación, era incapaz de creer. Así que aquel que quiso alguna vez derrocarla era su hermano. Y ahora ese hermano debía darle muerte, para cerrar un ciclo y abrir otro. Esto aún no le quedaba lo suficientemente claro, pero confiaba en obtener esas respuestas pronto._

_Hilda vio que él temblaba, que dudaba. Entonces decidió acortar su sufrimiento y colocó sus manos sobre las de su hermano, acercando la daga hacia su pecho._

– _¿Estás listo? – preguntó ella._

– _¿Tengo opción, acaso?_

_En cuanto la daga rozó el pecho de Hilda, los ojos de Alberich se volvieron negros como la noche. Aquellos ojos negros se clavaron en los orbes azulinos de su hermana, al tiempo que se podía apreciar cómo la figura translúcida de Hilda abandonaba el "cuerpo físico" y se iba introduciendo en la daga. _

_Entretanto la Hilda de carne y hueso iba perdiendo del conocimiento, al tiempo que su antiguo guerrero, con una mirada de incredulidad, sujetaba el débil cuerpo entre sus brazos. Hilda rozó la mejilla de Alberich con sus dedos, antes de decirle:_

– _Te debo una, Megrez. Nos veremos pronto, asegúrate de estar en buena forma._

_Alberich entonces tomó el cuerpo de Hilda entre sus brazos, guardando cuidadosamente la daga en su cinturón. Caminó hasta la ventana, al tiempo que Andvari invadía la habitación. Alberich chasqueó la lengua, pues no tenía casi fuerzas para hablar. El mantener a Hilda en un estado de "media muerte" apresando su espíritu en aquella daga era en verdad agotador, más aún cuando recién acababa de recuperar sus poderes._

_Entonces, el grito ahogado de Andvari hizo que Alberich casi perdiera el equilibrio. Decidió continuar sin mirar a la chica que había crecido como su hermana en esa era, no podía, no se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a aquellos brillantes ojos verdes con una expresión de dolor. Buscando que la otra se alejara de él – misión difícil dado lo apegada que era Andvari a él – le dijo, de la forma más fría posible:_

– _Puedes ir y dar el mensaje a los demás._

– _Alberich – dijo ella, sollozando – No, Señor de los Nibelungos… ¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué? Alberich quiso reír con aquella pregunta. Porque era una pregunta que, aunque tenía respuesta, era difícil de responder. Difícil porque Andvari jamás lo comprendería, porque jamás le creería, porque con eso ella ya no sería capaz de confiar en él. Ni ella, ni nadie en Asgard. Buscando terminar con la "tortura", Alberich abrió la ventana y se arrojó al vacío._

_Alberich corrió haciendo uso de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban en las piernas. Podía sentir el cosmos perturbado de Andvari, así que se internó en el bosque, camuflando su presencia con la esencia viva de aquel bosque que a muchos atemorizaba. _

_Finalmente, el hombre pidió perdón a su hermana Andvari, rogando porque no tuvieran que volver a encontrarse._

_Flashback End_

La espada de Hilda se había clavado en el corazón de Alberich, mientras el arma del señor oscuro se resbalaba de sus dedos. Alberich colocó su mano sobre la espada de su hermana, que lo miraba fijamente, con unos ojos indescifrables. Sonrió y se palpó el pecho, esperando encontrar su sangre derramándose, pero nada.

– Tú no eres capaz de provocar la "media muerte" a alguien – dijo Alberich – Hilda, ¿qué estás tratando de hacer expulsándome del Olimpo? O, ¿acaso es que quieres matarme de una vez?

– Voy a enviarte a Grecia.

– ¿Grecia? – Hilda asintió, clavando un poco más su arma en el pecho de su hermano – Un momento… no estarás pensando…

– Andvari querrá verte antes de que la vida que Perséfone te otorgó se apague para siempre.

– Hilda… – el hombre le dedicó una seria mirada que pronto cambió a una que prácticamente le rogaba que no hiciera lo que se proponía – detente. No puedes…

– Alberich, déjame hacer algo por ti.

El cuerpo de Alberich comenzó a desvanecerse. Alberich intentaba en vano sacar la espada de su pecho, pero era imposible. Toda la fuerza había abandonado su cuerpo ya, cuerpo que se iba convirtiendo en polvo de estrellas.

– No se te ocurra morir – dijo Alberich – Por cierto, definitivamente te queda mejor el arco. La espada no es lo tuyo – concluyó, antes de desaparecer.

Hilda hizo desaparecer la espada, transformándola en un arco. Se quedó mirando el elegante arco que tenía en su mano derecha un momento, como meditando las últimas palabras que su hermano le había dejado.

– Tienes razón, Alberich, el arco me queda mucho mejor – Hilda se agachó para recoger la llave que yacía tirada en el piso, entre un montoncito de escombros – Antiguo caballero de Libra, Emperador de Jade, Chi You, puedes mostrarte.

Chi You se sobresaltó, pero hizo lo que la mujer le había solicitado. Se quedó mirándola por un rato que se le hizo extrañamente largo, antes de despegar sus labios y decir:

– ¿Tendré que pelear contra ti ahora, si es que quiero tomar esa llave? – Hilda se tomó unos momentos para responder.

– ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

– Lo que quiero es detener esta absurda guerra – respondió. Hilda sonrió, complacida.

– Entonces salgamos de este lugar, Emperador de Jade – le dijo – Vayamos adonde están Zeus y Hera.

Chi You asintió y caminó al lado de la dama. Pronto alcanzaron la salida y se encontraron con Regulus. Ahora solamente les faltaba una llave.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shivá cayó por enésima vez al suelo. Sus ropajes estaban prácticamente destrozados, su cuerpo sangrante y uno de sus ojos cerrado, con una gran cicatriz que lo atravesaba verticalmente. Ni siquiera las más poderosas técnicas de Aries eran capaces de alcanzar a Frigg y hacerle un rasguño. La diosa tenía una imponente presencia y un devastador poder que Shivá seguía preguntándose de dónde salía, puesto que Zeus le había arrebatado la llama sagrada.

Frigg sólo tenía que chasquear los dedos para que las salvajes llamas tomaran la forma de afiladas cuchillas y atravesaran el cuerpo del Alquimista Dorado. Estaba claro que la diosa podía acabar fácilmente con él y que no lo hacía sólo porque parecía que disfrutaba con el sufrimiento ajeno. Shivá jamás pensó que Frigg pudiera ser una diosa tan despiadada.

Ahora había llegado a un punto en el cual se encontraba, literalmente, entre la espada y la pared. Sí, la pared del templo a sus espaldas; la espada de fuego de Frigg enfrente de él. Frigg, con ojos ausentes, se preparó para darle la estocada final. Shivá cerró los ojos, como resignado. Frigg sonrió y, con un grito de batalla, extendió los brazos. Sintió cómo el fuego atravesaba al abdomen de Shivá y calcinaba sus entrañas. La diosa comenzó a reír, hasta que una voz a sus espaldas la hizo sobresaltarse:

– Creo que es demasiado pronto para cantar victoria, honorable Frigg – la diosa se volteó sólo para encontrarse con la figura jadeante de Shivá que, a pesar de no estar ileso, no tenía ninguna herida mortal.

– ¿Cómo es que…? – Frigg se volteó hacia el sitio donde antes estuviera Shivá y vio rastros de un polvo de estrellas – Tele-transportación. Jamás pensé que pudieras ser tan veloz – Shivá se encogió de hombros – Pero no habrá una segunda vez. No fallaré de nuevo.

Unas llamaradas comenzaron a envolver la habitación, saliendo de todas partes para atacar a Shivá. El de Aries se movía hábilmente esquivando los ataques pero quedó en una posición incómoda, en la cual le sería imposible evitar la estocada mortal de la diosa. Mientras iba descendiendo, luego de haber dado un salto para esquivar los ataques que venían de abajo, prácticamente listo para verse atravesado por la espada, vio aparecer un gran escudo que hizo desaparecer la espada de fuego de Frigg.

– Tienes razón, Alquimista Dorado Shivá, – dijo entonces una imponente voz masculina – es demasiado pronto para cantar victoria. Deberías dejar esa arrogancia, Frigg.

Los ojos de Shivá se abrieron como platos en cuanto se dio cuenta de quién acababa de salvarle la vida. Allí, vistiendo su imponente armadura y con elegante porte estaba, nada más y nada menos que…

– Odín – balbuceó Shivá – No hay duda, eres el dios Odín – el aludido sonrió al saberse reconocido. Odín arrojó una llave a los pies de Shivá.

– Es lo que has venido a buscar, ¿no es así? – Shivá asintió – Entonces, márchate. Este es un asunto que tengo que tratar con mi esposa, en privado.

Comprendiendo que ya nada tenía que hacer allí, Shivá recogió la llave, se levantó y corrió hacia la salida, al tiempo que el fuego envolvía por completo el templo. En cuanto salió, se encontró con sus compañeros que se extrañaron al ver su maltrecha figura.

– No hay tiempo para explicar, – dijo Shivá – tenemos que seguir – y les enseñó la última de las llaves.

– Entonces, hagámoslo – dijo Chi You. Cada uno introdujo la llave dentro de la única cerradura de la puerta y la giró. No pasó nada. Probaron varias combinaciones, hasta que Hilda se acercó y notó algunos grabados escritos en griego.

– Puedo leer muy poco griego, ¿qué es lo que dice este grabado? – Regulus acercó sus ojos y leyó:

– "La unión hace la fuerza". ¿Qué se supone que significa?

– Pues eso precisamente – respondió Shivá – "La unión hace la fuerza", tenemos que unir las llaves para poder abrir la puerta.

– Y sólo hay alguien entre nosotros con el poder suficiente para fundir estas llaves – dijo Chi You, al tiempo que las miradas de los tres guerreros se posaban en Hilda.

– Entiendo – Hilda tomó las llaves entre sus manos y elevó su cosmos. Las llaves brillaron intensamente, hasta fundirse en una sola llave, de aspecto oxidado. Sin pensarlo demasiado, Hilda la introdujo en la cerradura, le dio vuelta y al instante la puerta cedió – Sigamos adelante.

Los guerreros asintieron. Ahora aparecieron ante ellos un par de portones dorados. Volvieron a introducir la llave y estos se abrieron, dejando ver la figura de un Prometeo arrodillado al lado de una mujer de cabellos rubios.

– ¡Fler!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hera finalmente se encontraba enfrente de su esposo, Zeus. Zeus ya había conseguido controlar los poderes del fuego, al menos de forma momentánea. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron. Caminaron hasta estar frente a frente y entonces Zeus sujetó bruscamente a Hera por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. Con su mano libre, el dios la sujetó del cuello y devoró sus labios con rudeza. Hera correspondió el gesto – carente de cariño – con la misma rudeza, enredando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Zeus.

Los dioses se separaron y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. Ninguno dijo nada. Ninguno se percató – o quizás sí, pero no le dieron importancia – de la moribunda figura de una Fler que se arrastraba por el suelo de nubes, hasta la entrada única del complejo donde se libraría la batalla final.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Prometeo tomó en sus brazos el cuerpo de una casi inconsciente Fler, mirando a su alrededor, buscando dejarla en un lugar seguro. Claro que ya no había lugar seguro en el Olimpo. Combino regresar y dejarla detrás de las puertas que flanqueaban la habitación principal, pero no había dado dos pasos cuando vio que cuatro individuos se acercaban con paso apresurado.

– N-N-No v-vaya, s-señor Pro-Prometeo… S-Si Z-Zeus t-toma sus po-poderes…

– Voy a darle mis poderes, pequeña – un gesto de desesperación se dibujó en el rostro de la rubia – Se los daré para destruirlo. Él mismo, por su ambición, terminará destruyéndose – Fler cerró los ojos. Ya estaba inconsciente – Mira, tu hermana ha venido por ti.

Regulus tomó de manos de Prometeo el cuerpo de Fler, mientras el titán les decía:

– Quédense aquí y observen. Pronto todos los espectadores estarán reunidos, para presenciar el dramático final de esta obra.


	20. Sangrienta lluvia de despedida

_Estimados lectores, ¡Antarsía se acaba! _

_Este iba a ser el último capítulo, pero decidí dividirlo, porque de otra manera habría quedado demasiado extenso, así que aún queda otro capítulo, más el epílogo. El final es bastante, a ver, cómo puedo describirlo, curioso y quizás inesperado, pero espero que les agrade, porque yo en lo personal amé escribirlo._

**Advertencia:** leve spoiler de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas y Episodio G.

**.**

**.**

"_¡Crudelísimo Cronión! ¡Qué palabras proferiste! ¿Quieres que sea vano e ineficaz mi trabajo y el sudor que me costó?"_

_Homero, Ilíada IV, 1 ss._

**.**

**.**

**Escena 20. Sangrienta lluvia de despedida**

El cielo retumbó cuando los labios de Zeus abandonaron los de su esposa Hera. La intensidad de las miradas que los dioses se dedicaban sólo era equivalente al poder de las llamas que el dios de los cielos albergaba ahora en su interior. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Ninguno de los dos apartó los ojos del otro. Ni un solo movimiento. Incluso el viento parecía haberse detenido, mientras el cielo se teñía de negro y las primeras estrellas comenzaban a adornar el escenario de aquella, la tan aclamada batalla final por el control del mundo.

En medio del silencio sepulcral, Hera extendió el brazo y posó su mano sobre el hombro lastimado de Zeus. Una quemadura causada por el fuego sagrado, notó. Zeus arqueó una ceja, cuando Hera depositó un casto beso en la zona afectada, para luego volver a mirarlo, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó entonces Zeus – Adelante, puedes presumirme los poderes que obtuviste de nuestro padre, esposa mía.

Hera no pudo evitar suprimir un gesto de sorpresa, aunque luego se reprendió mentalmente por su ingenuidad, después de todo, el dios enfrente de ella la conocía mejor que nadie. Así, como acatando una orden, Hera hizo aparecer en su mano derecha un abanico de plumas de pavorreal, de un brillante color azul. La diosa lo abrió y se cubrió el rostro con él. El abanico desprendió un brillo etéreo y casi hipnotizante.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Hera repitió la pregunta – ¿Esperabas algo diferente? – Zeus se encogió de hombros – Entiendo que dudes que este pequeño accesorio de coquetería albergue los poderes del Megas Drepanon, la mismísima oscuridad; y el poder de la luz nórdica creadora. Yo también me sorprendí al inicio, no te lo voy a negar, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, las apariencias engañan.

– Sin duda, las apariencias engañan – dijo Zeus – Sin embargo, a ti no puedo engañarte con esta apariencia, ¿cierto? – Hera sonrió – Tú bien sabes que tras este maltrecho cuerpo se oculta el inmenso poder prohibido del fuego sagrado.

– Ambos hemos roto el balance de este mundo – continuó la diosa – Cargamos con graves pecados que quizás jamás sean perdonados. "Eso no importa, porque somos dioses", pensamos todo el tiempo, pero está claro que el cosmos no dejará que ninguno de nosotros se salga con la suya. Tendremos nuestro castigo.

– Te has vuelto sabia, Gran Señora.

Pero antes de que Hera pudiera responder, los dioses percibieron un cosmos amenazante y ardiente. Se voltearon y vieron aparecer al mismísimo Prometeo. Hera no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, pues no se esperaba la aparición del titán cuyo poder era lo que Zeus necesitaba para tener el control total del fuego sagrado. Dedujo que era lo más lógico, pues hacer frente a un titán era casi imposible, hasta para el más poderoso de los dioses.

– Lamento interrumpir esta emotiva reunión de pareja, – dijo entonces el recién llegado, con una sonrisa de suficiencia que inquietó a Zeus – pero considerando que esta es la escena final de la obra que ambos protagonizan, es normal tener espectadores, ¿no es así?

Prometeo señaló con el dedo a sus espaldas. Detrás de los portones dorados que flanqueaban la estancia donde estaban Zeus, Hera y el mismo titán, comenzaron a aparecer los llamados "espectadores". Caballeros, Oceánidas y demás guerreros. Incluso la misma Hilda estaba allí, junto a Atena. Zeus y Hera abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos.

– Tal parece que las cosas no han salido exactamente como lo planearon – comentó en voz baja Prometeo – Pero bueno, los planes no son perfectos.

– ¿A qué has venido, Prometeo? – preguntó Zeus, cuya voz hizo retumbar el cielo. Prometeo negó con la cabeza, en gesto reprobatorio.

– Esa no es la forma de hablarle a tu salvador, pequeño Zeus.

– ¿Salvador? – preguntó Hera, confundida.

– Sí, salvador he dicho. Porque yo he venido hasta aquí, esquivando toda clase de peligros sólo para ofrecerle mi poder al gran señor de los cielos. Sé que ya te has apropiado del poder de los demás pilares: Frigg, Freyja, incluso tu hermana mayor, Hestia, se han visto arrastradas a la oscuridad por tus deseos egoístas. Pero eso a mí no me importa – hizo una breve pausa – Yo he vivido lo suficiente ya, así que puedes tomar mi poder y acabar con esta guerra, de una vez por todas.

Zeus avanzó hasta donde estaba Prometeo, al tiempo que Atena le suplicaba que se detuviera. Pero la barrera de fuego colocada por Prometeo impedía que su voz se escuchara, además de cortarle el paso.

– ¿Me ofreces voluntariamente tu poder, a mí, quien no le ha traído más que sufrimientos a tu vida inmortal? – Prometeo se encogió de hombros y colocó una de sus delgadas manos sobre el hombro de Zeus.

– Toma este poder y la energía de los Pilares de Fuego será tuya.

El cosmos de Prometeo comenzó a fluir hacia Zeus. La mano del titán despedía un calor abrasante, que empezaba a envolver el cuerpo del dios. Zeus intentó mover su cuerpo, pero era incapaz de despegar los pies del sitio donde estaba.

– ¡No, espera! – exclamó Hera, alarmada. La diosa se acercó a los otros dos, pero tuvo que retroceder cuando una llamarada se irguió amenazante ante ella.

Pronto el cuerpo de Zeus y Prometeo se había envuelto completamente con las llamas sagradas. Hera notó cómo el cuerpo de Prometeo comenzaba a perder su vitalidad: sus brazos, que antes exhibieran una considerable musculatura, comenzaban a perder tono, volviéndose delgados. Su rostro se tornaba demacrado y casi sin vida, sus piernas temblaban, como si ya no pudieran aguantar su peso.

– ¿Qué está sucediendo? – preguntó Zeus alarmado cuando el rostro del titán se tornó casi cadavérico. Puso su mano sobre la del Prometeo, intentando apartarlo, pero era como si el otro estuviera pegado a él.

– Tienes que ser paciente, joven, ya casi te he trasferido todo mi poder – respondió – Pequeña Hera, – la diosa se sobresaltó – espera un poco más, pronto podrán enfrentarse. Y no te preocupes, te aseguro que con esto Zeus estará a tu nivel, así que será una pelea interesante.

Las llamas alrededor del cuerpo de ambos se tornaron más violentas, arremolinándose como si de tifones se tratara. Zeus sintió nuevamente aquel calor abrasante destrozarlo por dentro. Gritó de dolor, mientras su cuerpo era sacudido por fuertes temblores. Sentía como si alguien estuviera arrancando sus miembros, como si el fuego destrozara cada una de sus células. Podía percibir el sabor de su propia sangre en su boca, mientras esta se deslizaba por la comisura de sus labios, al igual que por su nariz y oídos.

Zeus se llevó las manos a la cabeza, pues sentía que esta explotaría en cualquier momento. Pronto se sintió la criatura más arrogante del universo pues, ¿cómo pudo pensar que él solo sería capaz de controlar uno de los poderes más destructivos del cosmos? Había sido un iluso y ahora lo estaba pagando.

– Hemos… terminado – dijo entonces el titán, retirando su mano del hombro de Zeus, quien cayó de rodillas al suelo, con los ojos clavados en el cielo y la boca abierta.

Se escuchó entonces el grito de Atena, al tiempo que el cuerpo de Prometeo se iba convirtiendo en cenizas, hasta desaparecer por completo.

– ¡No! ¡Señor Prometeo!

– ¡Prometeo! – la secundó Hera.

Los ojos de la diosa se posaron entonces en la maltrecha figura de su marido. Las llamas se habían introducido en su cuerpo, pero él aún no reaccionaba. Seguía de rodillas en el suelo, con los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, como si estos carecieran de vida. De su boca aún resbalaba un hilillo de sangre, mientras sus ojos se habían tornado de color negro, un negro tan intenso como una noche sin luna y estrellas.

El cielo retumbó una vez más, con mucha más fuerza que antes, mientras una lluvia de sangre caía copiosamente sobre todos los presentes. La barrera de Prometeo se había disipado, pero ni la misma Atena era capaz de moverse del sitio donde estaba, mientras su vestido y la armadura incompleta, que casi había desaparecido, se manchaban con la sangre de aquellos que habían caído en batalla.

Hera abrió el abanico una vez más, arrojando una afilada pluma de pavorreal al cuerpo de su esposo. La pluma se clavó en la espalda del dios, pero este no se movió. Entonces ella, pensando que estaba muerto, comenzó a reír, mientras elevaba la vista al cielo, recibiendo gustosa la lluvia sangrienta.

– ¡El mundo es mío! – exclamó Hera, efusiva – ¡¿Lo has visto, Zeus?! ¡Finalmente te he derrotado!

– Esto es… imposible… – balbuceó Aldebarán, visiblemente sorprendido.

– ¿Puede ser que… la misma ambición de Zeus lo haya llevado a su destrucción? – se preguntaba Chi You.

– Señor Prometeo – susurró dolorosamente Fler, en voz baja – Señor Prometeo, usted… no tenía por qué morir – añadió, refugiándose en el pecho de Hyoga, que la abrazó con fuerza.

– A final cumplió su palabra, Fler – le dijo Hilda, mientras sentía cómo el corazón se le encogía dolorosamente al ver sufrir a su hermana menor – Prometeo se ha sacrificado para derrotar a Zeus.

– Pero, ahora que Zeus ha sido vencido, ¿qué pasará? – preguntó Regulus.

– ¿Acaso este mundo será gobernado por esa mujer? – preguntó a su vez Ikki, apretando los puños y mirando con gesto de repulsión a la diosa que seguía riendo, casi con locura – Atena, ¿Hera será quien gobierne el Olimpo? – la diosa agachó la mirada – ¡Responde!

Ikki tomó a Atena por los hombros y la zarandeó con cierta rudeza. Ella levantó la mirada, dedicándole un gesto de seguridad que hizo que el Fénix la soltara y balbuceara un intento de disculpa. Pero es que simplemente no podía imaginar un mundo gobernado por la diosa que había utilizado tan cruelmente la vida de Esmeralda y muchos otros inocentes que merecían descansar, en vez de estar luchando en una guerra iniciada por los deseos egoístas de dos dioses.

Atena dirigió nuevamente la mirada al caballero del Fénix, que se quedó atónito con las palabras de su diosa:

– Hera no puede gobernar el Olimpo mientras Zeus siga con vida.

– Señorita Atena, ¿qué ha dicho? – la interrogó un atónito Sorrento. La diosa no respondió, simplemente señaló el sitio donde yacía Zeus.

En ese momento, Zeus lanzó una perversa risotada, que hizo que a más de uno se le erizaran hasta los vellos de la nuca. El dios se llevó las manos al hombro que tenía la quemadura que Hera hubiera besado antes y se clavó las uñas. Dejó escapar un gemido de dolor, al tiempo que retiraba la mano para contemplar su propia sangre, que también escapaba por la herida que él mismo acababa de provocarse.

Dio una probada a su propia sangre, lamiendo sus dedos. Luego volvió a reír. Se fijó en todos los "espectadores" que lo contemplaban boquiabiertos.

– Considérense afortunados – dijo Zeus – pues no acabaré con sus vidas para que puedan contemplar cómo, una vez más, frustro un intento de derrocamiento. Después, si me juran lealtad eterna, les perdonaré la vida y los enviaré de regreso al lugar donde pertenecen.

Luego el dios se volteó hacia su esposa, con gesto de demencia. Hera retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra una columna. Esta acción hizo reír a Zeus.

– ¿Acaso me temes ahora, querida mía? – Hera sintió hervir su sangre divina y apretó los puños, preguntándose por qué se estaba comportando de esa manera cuando ella misma fácilmente superaba los poderes de su marido.

– ¿Cómo podría temerle a un intento de dios como tú? – su tono de voz estaba cargado de veneno y Zeus lo notó al instante.

– Eres muy valiente, mi hermosa Hera.

Zeus se puso de pie y caminó con paso elegante pero lento hasta donde estaba su esposa. La miró directamente a los ojos, antes de posar su mano en la barbilla de ella, para impedir que los ojos de la diosa se apartaran de los suyos. Con su pulgar acarició la suave piel de las mejillas de Hera, mientras le dedicaba halagos a la que fuera su legítima esposa.

– ¿Sabes por qué te elegí a ti como mi esposa, Hera? – pero ella no respondió, en vez de eso, le dedicó un gesto de repulsión que simplemente hizo reír al dios – ¿No lo sabes? Pues entonces, te lo diré. Es porque eres la única que se me ha enfrentado. Para resumir, eres la única a quien no he podido someter con facilidad. Siempre representaste un reto para mí y sabes bien que amo los retos, hermanita. Siempre obtengo lo que quiero y contigo no fue la excepción, pero resististe bien, siéntete orgullosa de ti misma.

– Maldito seas, Zeus.

– Ah, Hera, mi querida hermana y esposa, – continuó – ese no es el vocabulario que deba usar una diosa excelsa como tú. ¿Acaso no aprendiste nada de nuestra madre?, claro que sí lo hiciste, aprendiste a revelarte contra tu marido. Aprendiste de ella a creerte superior, a pensar que, sólo por ser mi esposa, serías la única mujer en mi vida. Creo que nuestra madre no hizo un buen trabajo criándote, hermana. Ni a ti, ni a nuestra hermana mayor Hestia. Es por eso que también tuve que encerrar a nuestra madre en el Tártaro, ¿recuerdas ese día?

Hera, encolerizada, escupió en el rostro de Zeus al tiempo que le propinaba una fuerte bofetada, que hizo que Zeus ladeara el rostro. El dios se sorprendió con el repentino arranque de ira de su esposa y se llevó una mano a la boca. Su labio inferior estaba roto.

– No te permito que hables mal de la gran Rea, nuestra madre – dijo Hera, al tiempo que encendía su cosmos, un extraño cosmos que comenzaba a volverse negro en vez de dorado, como era habitual en ella – ¡Estúpido malagradecido! ¡Después de todo lo que ella hizo por ti y tú…!

Pero Hera no pudo decir nada más, pues su cuello ahora era aprisionado por una de las fuertes manos de Zeus. Hera sintió cómo su tráquea era aplastada, siendo casi incapaz de respirar. Llevó una mano al fuerte brazo de Zeus, golpeándolo débilmente con el puño, hasta que su brazo se desplomó, cayendo junto al otro a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

– Aún ahora no quitas esa fastidiosa mirada de suficiencia de tu rostro – comentó Zeus, aplicando un poco más de fuerza – Entonces, te haré sufrir lentamente hasta que mueras. A menos que… me pidas perdón de rodillas y prometas obedecerme en todo a partir de ahora – Hera movió los labios intentando articular una frase, pero no salió sonido alguno de su boca – Disculpa, no pude escucharte, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?

– N-Nunca… p-prefiero l-la m-muerte…

– Bien, si eso es lo que quieres.

Zeus echó un brazo hacia atrás, preparándose para apuñalar a Hera. Pero en ese momento la diosa levantó el abanico y con este cortó el brazo que aprisionaba su cuello. Zeus retrocedió, sorprendido, mientras ella se incorporaba, tratando de recuperar el aliento. El miembro que el dios acababa de perder desapareció convirtiéndose en polvo. La sangre comenzó a salir copiosamente del muñón de un Zeus que parecía aún no haber reaccionado. Extrañamente, no sentía dolor.

– Eres un estúpido si crees que serás capaz de acabar conmigo tan fácilmente, Zeus – dijo Hera, sacudiendo el abanico para limpiar los restos de sangre – He estado ideando este plan desde la última vez que fallé en derrocarte, así que no me tomes a la ligera. He cometido muchos pecados para obtener este poder: engañé a mi propio padre, robé su sagrada arma, el Megas Drepanon, incluso profané el cementerio del Asgard y causé conmoción en un panteón extranjero. Invadí los dominios de nuestro hermano Hades y engañé a Perséfone para obtener su poder. ¡Soy capaz de aplastar a cualquiera con tal de hacer realidad mis ambiciones!

– Hera, es por eso que te amo – contestó cínicamente el dios – Muy bien, acabemos con esto, de una vez por todas. Ha llegado el momento de averiguar quién de nosotros merece llevar el título de Gobernante del Olimpo.

Las llamas acudieron al llamado de Zeus, devolviéndole el miembro que Hera le había arrebatado. El dios hizo aparecer un grupo de relámpagos en sus manos. Hera por su parte transformó el abanico en una hoz negra, con la hoja de color dorado, la auténtica fusión de la oscuridad del Megas Drepanon con la luz creadora del arco de la Señora de la Luz de Asgard.

– Espera un momento, Hera.

Zeus arrojó un grupo de relámpagos hacia donde estaban Atena y los demás. La diosa de la sabiduría se colocó enfrente de todos y levantó una barrera con el cosmos que le quedaba. Pero los relámpagos no pretendían destruirlos, en vez de eso, formaron una especie de red dorada cuyos agujeros fueron cubiertos por el fuego, formando una gigantesca barrera de protección.

– Como dije antes, no voy a matarlos. Quiero que contemplen por ustedes mismos el resultado de esta batalla – explicó Zeus – Y es que, ¿qué es una obra sin espectadores? – se volteó hacia Hera – Espero que no te importe, querida.

– En lo más mínimo – respondió – Sin embargo, no me hago responsable si tu querida Atena sale herida. Si no quieres que eso suceda, es mejor que envíes a todos esos estorbos de regreso a la Tierra.

– No te molestes por ellos, querida – replicó – Sé que quieres intimidad, pero te prometo que, cuando todo esto acabe, estaremos solos tú y yo y haremos todo lo que quieras. O más bien lo que yo quiera. Aún tengo que castigarte por haber sido tan cruel conmigo – añadió.

– Ya basta de charlas – espetó la diosa, atacando a Zeus con la hoz. El dios apenas tuvo tiempo para bloquear el ataque con uno de sus relámpagos.

– Tu hijo Hefestos es en verdad útil – dijo Zeus, contemplando uno de los relámpagos que tenía en sus manos – Es capaz de producir más de diez mil de estos en menos de un minuto. Es una verdadera máquina. Y tú que lo despreciabas por su apariencia. Yo en cambio he sabido darle un buen uso a sus habilidades.

Hera continuó atacando y Zeus sólo esquivaba, mientras seguía hablando.

– ¿Sabes por qué hice que Afrodita se casara con él, a pesar de saber que ella amaba a Ares? – la diosa no respondió – Porque ese fue el trato que hicimos. Él se encargaría de forjar todas las armas necesarias para mí, y yo le entregaría la mano de mi querida Afrodita en matrimonio. Simple y efectivo. Claro que él sabía que Afrodita jamás podría serle fiel, pero ese ya no era mi problema, ¿cierto?

La afilada hoja de la hoz pasó peligrosamente cerca de la garganta de Zeus, que dio un paso atrás. Sin embargo el filo alcanzó a cortar un mechón de su largo cabello plateado y también le dejó una herida en la mejilla izquierda.

– ¿Vas a pelear en serio o dejarás que te arranque la cabeza? – Hera comenzaba a molestarse y esto hacía que sus ataques se hicieran cada vez más torpes, sin mencionar que mantener unidas las fuerzas de la luz y la oscuridad consumía gran parte de su cosmos.

– ¿Cortarme la cabeza?, no lo creo, mírate, no han pasado siquiera dos minutos y ya estás exhausta, cariño.

Zeus cerró el puño derecho y este se envolvió con las llamas sagradas. Entonces, lanzando el puñetazo, logró golpear la hoz de Hera, empujándola hacia atrás. La diosa perdió el balance, pero reaccionó a tiempo para no volar demasiado lejos. Hera sonrió, porque Zeus acababa de darse cuenta de que tocarla no lo dejaría ileso. Los nudillos del dios se habían quemado y le dolía un poco cerrar completamente el puño.

La lucha continuó con una Hera que apenas podía causarle pequeñas cortadas a Zeus. Estas cortadas sin embargo dejaban heridas en el dios que no sanaban con facilidad. La sangre se deslizaba por las heridas, que no parecían querer cicatrizar. Entretanto el cuerpo del padre de los cielos comenzaba a despedir un calor que mantenía a la diosa lejos. Hera sintió que sus manos comenzaban a escocer cada vez que el arma rozaba la piel de su esposo.

Hera comenzaba a desesperarse y Zeus no se sentía muy diferente. Sus cosmos eran llevados al límite para poder mantener bajo control aquellos poderes robados. Sus rostros ya se notaban sudorosos, mientras sus respiraciones aceleradas eran clara evidencia de que pronto uno de los dos caería.

De pronto, Hera se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Miró de soslayo, sintiendo que alguien detrás de ella le ponía la mano en el hombro. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando se dio cuenta de que no había nadie allí, aun cuando pudiera sentir claramente una abrumadora presencia. Zeus miró a su esposa, extrañado, antes de dispararle una bola de fuego que ella pudo esquivar por poco, sólo que sí terminó con la parte inferior del vestido quemado, debido al salto que tuvo que dar para evitar la herida fatal.

– La señora Hera se ve extraña – comentó entonces Asclepio – Es como si estuviera nerviosa.

– Él está aquí – dijo Atena, con tono misterioso y su mano derecha aferrando fuertemente el báculo de Niké.

– ¿Él? – repitió Hyoga.

– El padre de los dioses, el regente del Olimpo que fue derrocado por su propio hijo – respondió Hilda – Aquel que vive en la oscuridad y se alimenta de ella. Aquel a quien los griegos llaman "titán". Crono.

– ¿Crono? – repitió, una vez más, Hyoga – ¿Qué quieres decir, Hilda? Crono fue encerrado en el Tártaro con el resto de los titanes, ¿cómo podría él estar aquí?

– Fácil, porque el director de la obra no podía faltar al estreno, ¿no les parece? – dijo entonces Shivá, cruzándose de brazos, mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo.

Director. La palabra "director" hizo eco en las cabezas de los "espectadores", al tiempo que todos finalmente caían en la cuenta de qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Anio y Asclepio se miraron y apretaron los puños, sintiendo cómo la ira se apoderaba de ellos. Isaac y Sorrento no se sentían demasiado diferentes a los guerreros de Apolo. La frustración y la ira los invadió.

Aioria golpeó con furia la "pared" que los separaba de Zeus y Hera, mientras llegaba a su mente el recuerdo de su hermano. Su hermano resucitado, su hermano controlado cruelmente y puesto en contra de la diosa a quien había protegido desde que ella era una niña, con su vida. Aldebarán respiró profundamente, tratando de mantener la calma y no atacar brutalmente la barrera. Ikki se llevó las manos a la cabeza, con gesto de desesperación, pensando en Esmeralda, mientras Hyoga apretaba contra su pecho el cuerpo de una inconsciente y aún lastimada Fler.

– Atena, ¿cómo puede ser esto posible? – preguntó casi con desesperación Aioria – Entonces, toda esta guerra no fue más que…

– Sí, así es. No fue más que uno de los tantos caprichos de Crono. Ha sido él quien manipuló a Hera y Zeus para que se enfrentaran. Fue él quien le otorgó esos poderes falsos a Hera, fue él quien ayudó a Zeus a controlar parcialmente las llamas sagradas, aunque que él crea que fue obra de Gea. Miren.

Atena señaló a Hera, que tenía los ojos desorbitados, mientras intentaba esquivar de la mejor manera los ataques a distancia de Zeus.

– _¿Qué sucede, pequeña? _– decía la voz de Crono, hablando directamente al cosmos de su hija Hera – _Ya tienes todo lo que necesitas para triunfar, ¿no es así? Entonces, ¿por qué dudas? Simplemente tienes que blandir esa hoz que me has quitado para cortarle la cabeza al ingrato de mi hijo Zeus._

– ¡Cállate! – gritó la diosa, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza – ¡No tienes que decirme lo que debo hacer!

Y dicho esto se abalanzó sobre Zeus. Sin embargo sus ataques no parecían ir dirigidos a nadie, atacaba sin mucho sentido, cegada por el temor que la presencia de su padre infundía en su ser. Zeus podía leer a la perfección cada uno de sus movimientos, por lo que sin mucho esfuerzo era capaz de esquivarlos. Zeus reía ante la actitud desesperada de su esposa y esto sólo conseguía poner de peor humor a la diosa.

– _Vamos, Hera, deja de pensar. Déjate llevar, siente mi poder y el de la Luz de Asgard correr por tus venas y blande esa hoz como yo lo hice en mis épocas gloriosas_ – continuó el titán.

– ¡Cállate! – volvió a gritar Hera. Y su grito se volvió más fuerte y lamentable cuando su brazo derecho fue alcanzado por las llamaradas arrojadas por Zeus – ¡Maldito!

La hoz se resbaló de su mano y en el momento en que Hera apartó sus ojos de Zeus, – lo cual fue sólo un segundo – el dios logró alcanzarla esta vez con un relámpago que atravesó limpiamente su pierna derecha. Hera gritó de dolor en cuanto sintió aquella corriente perforar su extremidad. El relámpago se desvaneció, dejándole una herida sangrante. La diosa fue incapaz de mantenerse de pie, deslizándose lastimeramente hacia el suelo.

Hera extendió la mano para alcanzar la hoz, que no estaba demasiado lejos de ella, pero Zeus llegó antes y la pateó. La diosa chasqueó la lengua e intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus movimientos estaban restringidos en gran manera por las heridas que su esposo le había causado.

Zeus se puso de rodillas para quedar a la altura de su esposa y la sujetó de la barbilla, mostrándole una de esas sonrisas con las que solía atrapar a sus "conquistas". Hera ladeó el rostro, tratando de zafarse, pero no lo consiguió. Zeus acercó su rostro al de ella, dispuesto a plantarle otro beso, pero esta vez ella no iba a ceder, en cambio, escupió a Zeus en el rostro. El dios arqueó una ceja, sorprendido, para luego volver a sonreír.

– Hera, parece que tampoco esta vez serás capaz de derrocarme – le dijo con tono venenoso – Es una lástima, estuviste cerca. Lograste lastimarme como nunca nadie lo había hecho y tengo que darte crédito por eso. Pero, se acabó.

Zeus soltó el rostro de Hera sólo para sujetarla del cabello y levantarla de esta forma algunos centímetros del suelo. La diosa suprimió un leve quejido de dolor mordiéndose el labio inferior. Zeus comenzó a reír mientras, sin soltar a Hera, se agachaba para tomar la hoz. Sintió que sus dedos se quemaban, pero no le dio importancia.

Hera se dio cuenta entonces de lo que Zeus estaba a punto de hacer y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza.

– No te atreverías.

– Créeme que sí, esposa mía – respondió – Tú te atreviste a ir contra mí, poniendo incluso a la esposa de nuestro hermano Hades en mi contra. Además, trataste de involucrar a nuestra imparcial hermana Hestia – Hera rió.

– No puedo creer que te atrevas a mencionar a nuestra hermana Hestia, después de todo lo que le hiciste.

La diosa notó que, con la mención de su hermana mayor, la fuerza del agarre que Zeus ejercía sobre ella mermaba. Pudo ver culpabilidad en los ojos de su esposo y sonrió. Tendría que aprovecharse de eso.

– Fuiste capaz de levantar tu mano contra ella – continuó – Pero eso no es todo, enfrentaste a sus amados hijos y revelaste su más grande secreto – Zeus agachó la mirada – También has llegado a manipular a tu hija favorita, ¡a Atena!, quien nada tenía que ver con todo esto.

– ¿Tengo que recordarte que fuiste tú quien inició con todo esto? – Hera negó con la cabeza.

– Tú sabes bien quién fue el que inició todo eso, Zeus – replicó la diosa – Al igual que yo, aun consciente de lo que en verdad sucedía, te dejaste llevar, seguiste adelante con la idea de enfrentarte a mí. Básicamente, te dejaste manipular por nuestro padre. Claro que yo cometí el mismo "error", si es que así puede llamársele, pero a cambio esta vez obtendré lo que tanto he deseado.

Zeus volvió a reír, con ojos desorbitados, mientras las llamas rodeaban sus brazos. Hera pudo percibir cómo las puntas de su hermoso y cuidado cabello comenzaban a quemarse. La diosa tragó saliva cuando vio que la hoz se envolvía con las llamas sagradas y se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuerpo. Ella podía sentir cómo un sudor frío se deslizaba por su frente. Pero no pudo mover un solo músculo.

– Es hora de que aprendas una lección, querida esposa – colocó la punta de la hoz justo en la garganta de Hera – Caerás. Este poder falso que has ganado será tu perdición.

La diosa frunció levemente el ceño. ¿Poder falso?, no entendía a qué se refería Zeus, pero no estaba dispuesta a preguntarle nada. Al parecer, en ese momento no le quedaba más que rendirse, aceptar el "castigo" que su esposo fuera a darle – a ella y a sus seguidores – y volver a empezar. O quizás, sólo quizás, podría resignarse y comenzar a actuar descaradamente como él.

– Adiós, amada mía.

La hoz se deslizó de su mano y atravesó limpiamente el abdomen de Hera, ¿o no?

– Eres tú quien debería despedirse, cariño – la voz de Hera, clara y firme, se dejó escuchar. Atena se llevó las manos a la boca, buscando suprimir un grito de sorpresa cuando la barrera que la separaba de su padre y su madrastra se destrozó completamente.

Y es que en el último momento Hera había logrado darle la vuelta a la batalla. Justo antes de que su propia arma atravesara limpiamente su abdomen, la había sujetado con su mano, impregnando el mango con su cosmos. En ese momento, la hoz comenzó a absorber las llamas sagradas que Zeus estaba liberando salvajemente. Así Hera recuperó un poco de su fuerza y empezó a empujar el arma de vuelta hacia su esposo.

En un último momento, Hera logró que una hoja creciera del otro lado del mango y, dándole un último empujón, logró que esta se clavara en el abdomen de su esposo. Zeus gimió, bajando la vista hasta su torso malherido, notando cómo la sangre comenzaba a salir a borbotones. La sangre manchó el piso, así como el vestido y las manos de Hera, que no pudo más que sonreír, sintiendo cómo sus heridas sanaban y su cosmos se restauraba, al contacto con las llamas sagradas y la sangre del padre del cielo.

Finalmente consiguió ponerse de pie, al tiempo que el cuerpo de Zeus se derrumbaba, boca abajo. Tomó la hoz y volvió a convertirla en el abanico de plumas de pavorreal, mientras reía perversamente y extendía los brazos, con gesto de victoria.

– ¡Lo logré! ¡Finalmente, la victoria es mía! – gritaba ella, con voz potente – ¡Zeus ha caído!

Finalmente sus ojos se posaron en los espectadores, aquellos que lo habían visto todo, quienes aún no salían de su asombro.

– ¡¿Lo has visto, Atena?! – continuó – ¡Tu querido padre no ha podido conmigo esta vez! – y volvió a reír, enloquecida.

– ¿Zeus está… muerto? – balbuceó Regulus, sintiendo cómo las fuerzas se le escapaban. Atena negó con la cabeza.

– Está en un "estado de media muerte" – respondió la diosa – Aunque ese ataque sin duda debió matarlo, quien le salvó la vida fue…

– ¡No me digas que el mismo Crono…! – exclamó Hilda, sorprendida.

– Así es, pero no entiendo por qué – comentó la diosa de la sabiduría – Crono, ¿por qué estás haciendo todo esto?

En ese momento, Hera volvió a hablar, al tiempo que su cosmos se extendía por todo el Olimpo.

– ¡Llegó la hora de que el Olimpo renazca!

Se dejó sentir un fuerte temblor, mientras el cielo se oscurecía y las nubes comenzaban a girar, formando remolinos que arrasaban con todo aquello que estaba cerca.

– ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo? – preguntó Hyoga alarmado.

– Tenemos que salir de aquí – apremió Anio – Debemos regresar por el señor Apolo, Asclepio.

– Isaac, también hemos dejado atrás al señor Poseidón – añadió Sorrento.

– Sí, tenemos que regresar también – afirmó el Kraken. Pero entonces sintieron cómo el cosmos de Atena los detenía y les impedía avanzar.

– Nadie puedo salir de aquí aún – dijo Atena. Y su mirada daba a entender que no daría ninguna otra explicación.

– ¿Qué está diciendo, señorita Atena? – Aldebarán no pudo evitar preguntar.

– Si alguno de nosotros se marcha, el balance se perderá para siempre – contestó Regulus, sin comprender del todo sus propias palabras – Vaya, tal parece que yo sí que tendré que marcharme.

Regulus se miró las manos y notó que comenzaban a volverse translúcidas hasta convertirse en polvo. Atena se acercó a él y, colocando una mano en el hombro del joven león, le dedicó una sonrisa.

– Muchas gracias por todo, Regulus de Leo.

– Fue un honor conocerla, señorita Atena del futuro – dijo el muchacho. Entonces, se volteó hacia Aioria – Es una lástima que no hayamos tenido oportunidad de luchar, Aioria, estoy seguro de que habría sido una batalla interesante – el aludido asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón – En fin, cuida de Atena y de la Tierra.

Y dicho esto, el joven león del pasado desapareció.

Instantes después de que Regulus desapareciera, una inmensa luz dorada comenzó a revolotear alrededor del cuerpo de Zeus y de Hera, que aún no cabía en sí de la alegría. Atena dio un paso al frente y extendió una mano para atrapar parte del resplandor. Su cuerpo se llenó de una sensación de calidez y plenitud que ya había percibido con anterioridad.

– Ya veo, esta es tu voluntad también, Athánatos Gaia – comentó Atena – Entiendo, entonces que sea como tú deseas. Puedes tomar de vuelta el poder que me diste, sólo tengo una última petición – los demás se quedaron mirando a la diosa, extrañados, preguntándose con quién podría estar hablando – Por favor, sálvalos a todos. Te daré mi vida si es necesario, aunque quizás sea poca cosa.

– _Por esta vez, Atena, dejaré que se cumpla el capricho de mi hijo Crono _– dijo una firme voz femenina que la diosa conocía muy bien, pero que no era escuchada por nadie más que ella.

– Entonces, ¿esta guerra en verdad estaba destinada a suceder?

– _Sólo el tiempo te traerá las respuestas, Atena. Por ahora debes continuar protegiendo la Tierra, como la noble diosa de la Guerra y la Sabiduría. Tienes aliados poderosos, además el verdadero poder de los dioses fluye por tus venas, está en tu sangre aunque no seas capaz de despertarlo aún. Tomaré lo que me pertenece, _– continuó – _mas no te convertiré en mortal, porque has demostrado que tú, como Saori Kido, eres digna de ser llamada Atena._

Los ojos de la mujer se iluminaron, con esperanza y gratitud hacia la titánide. Entonces, la luz comenzó a atenuar, al tiempo que una figura conocida aparecía enfrente de la diosa y se arrodillaba, mostrándole sus respetos.

– _Es momento de un nuevo comienzo, Atena _– continuó Gea – _No vayas a olvidar nada de lo que sucedió._

– No dejaré que eso suceda – dijo una voz que Atena conocía muy bien.

Los caballeros, que permanecían detrás de Atena con el resto de los "sobrevivientes" se quedaron atónitos cuando vieron aparecer a Shaka de entre la brillante luz que ahora se desvanecía. Atena en un inicio no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, pero luego una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

– Todo lo ha pensado muy bien, como era de esperarse de la gran Madre Tierra – la diosa se volteó hacia los demás – Es hora de regresar.

– Todo cambiará a partir de ahora, ¿no es así? – preguntó Hilda. Atena miró a Shaka, que ya había empezado a desplegar su gigantesco cosmos.

Mientras la charla entre Atena y la Madre Tierra se gestaba, Hera finalmente sintió que había sido suficiente celebración y exclamó, con voz potente:

– ¡Deméter! ¡Dionisio! ¡Ares! – los tres dioses aparecieron ante Hera al instante. Ahora que Hera había tomado el control de aquellos dominios desplegando su cosmos, sus aliados eran capaces de transportarse por todo el complejo – Ha llegado la hora de comenzar.

– ¿Qué haremos con ellos? – Dionisio señaló a sus espaldas.

– Atena regresará a la Tierra, con la bendición de la Gran Gea. En cuanto a los guerreros de mi hermano Poseidón y de Apolo, déjenlos que se marchen, ya no tienen señor a quién servir – Deméter parpadeó, confundida.

– ¿Quieres decir que Apolo y Poseidón han muerto?

– ¿Acaso no pudiste percibir la magnitud de la batalla que sostuvieron? – preguntó Dionisio – Además, sus cosmos se han apagado por completo, la única que aún permanece con vida es Artemisa. Aunque, espera un momento, aún puedo percibir levemente el cosmos de Hefestos – miró a Hera – Pensé que habías acabado con él.

– Aún puede sernos de utilidad. Y también Artemisa, así que tenemos que ir por ella y lograr que se recupere – dijo – Si tan sólo Hermes siguiera con vida.

– Puede que aún lo esté – comentó Ares, cruzándose de brazos – Ese bastardo es más resistente que cualquier plaga. Más importante aún, ¿qué haremos con Zeus?

– Llévalo a la prisión del Tártaro – le respondió la diosa – Perséfone te dejará pasar sin problema. Que sea encerrado y encadenado. Quiero la mayor seguridad, mucho más que cuando Prometeo fue encadenado.

– ¿No sería mejor si tan sólo lo matas? – preguntó curioso Dionisio. Hera negó con la cabeza.

– Aún nos puede ser tu utilidad también, además, tiene que sufrir un poco más, ¿no te parece? – ella sonrió perversamente – Ahora, Ares, llévate a Zeus y tú, Dionisio, ve a buscar a Artemisa – los dioses asintieron y se marcharon. Deméter se acercó a Hera, mirando de soslayo para cerciorarse de que los otros se hubieran marchado ya.

– Gran Hera, la verdad es que…

– Estás preocupada por Dionisio, ¿verdad? – Deméter no respondió pero el gesto de inquietud en el rostro de la diosa lo decía todo – Está claro que no se puede confiar en él, pero Dionisio fue una pieza importante en toda esta batalla. No te preocupes, lo mantendré vigilado. Es más, en este momento, mi sombra lo está siguiendo.

– ¿Sombra?

– Lo sabrás todo en su momento – respondió.

En ese instante, el cosmos de Shaka ya se había extendido por todo el Olimpo. El complejo que era hogar de los dioses se bañó con una intensa luz dorada, que caía como si de una cascada se tratara. Nadie era capaz de ver nada o de moverse siquiera. Todos se sintieron aletargados, hasta que ya no fueron capaces de ver o escuchar nada.

La batalla finalmente había llegado a su fin. Y para el momento en que todos "despertaran" de su "sueño", el mundo vería nacer a un nuevo rey. O, más bien, reina.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Grecia.**

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que aquella guerra comenzó. Cada minuto le traía una gran incertidumbre, la inquietud de si algún día las cosas volverían a ser como antes. ¿Qué estaría pasando en el Olimpo?, era lo que se preguntaba ella y también sus compañeras. Andvari habría querido partir al Olimpo con Hagen, pero sabía que ninguna de las Guerreras de la Osa Menor tenía el poder suficiente para participar en aquel conflicto. Entrenar era lo único en lo que quería pensar, pero no podía apartar de su mente a su hermano mayor.

– Alberich, ¿cuándo vas a regresar? – se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Luego cayó en la cuenta de que, aunque su hermano regresara de la guerra tendrían que volver a separarse. La dura realidad le cayó como un balde de agua helada.

La gente de Asgard había sido acogida por los ciudadanos de Rodorio, pueblo cercano al Santuario de la diosa Atena. Y no podían quejarse. Todos los habitantes los habían hecho sentir como en casa. Los niños disfrutaban jugando a las escondidas en los verdes bosques y las personas de edad avanzada daban gracias al poder sentir la calidez del sol, antes de que les llegara la hora de partir a la otra vida. Incluso Vor parecía estar de mejor humor.

Andvari salió de la casa de una familia de artesanos donde se estaba hospedando y caminó hasta el bosque. Se internó entre los frondosos árboles, buscando un buen tronco donde poder recostarse. Pero en el momento en que planeaba dejarse caer sobre el pasto, lo vio. Lo vio y no podía creer que fuera real. La muchacha corrió y se arrojó a los brazos de su hermano.

Sí, Alberich estaba de regreso. El hombre estaba recostado en el tronco de un árbol, con la mirada perdida. Su cuerpo no parecía tener ninguna herida de gravedad, pero su rostro denotaba cansancio, como si ya no le quedara mucho tiempo. Las lágrimas de Andvari comenzaron a mojar la túnica del antiguo guerrero de Megrez que levantó una mano y acarició, con una ternura inusual en él, el cabello de su hermana.

– Eres descendiente de los Alberich, – dijo el hombre, en voz baja – muestra un poco de orgullo – Andvari se separó de su hermano y bufó, molesta.

– Hermano, qué insensible eres – replicó, cruzándose de brazos – Yo que me estaba preocupando por ti…

Alberich sonrió, respirando con cierta dificultad. Andvari lo miró, con gesto preocupado.

– ¿Cómo fue que…? – empezó.

– A mi querida hermana se le ocurrió la genial idea de que yo debía venir a despedirme de ti antes de regresar al Asgard, – explicó el Señor de los Nibelungos – así que en medio de nuestra pelea me transportó de regreso.

– Pero, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió en el Olimpo? ¿Qué pasó con la guerra? – preguntó la guerrera, de forma atropellada. Alberich le hizo una seña con la mano para que se tranquilizara.

– Es una larga historia y no tengo mucho tiempo – contestó – Además, en cuanto Hilda regrese se encargará de ponerlos a todos al corriente.

– La princesa Hilda esta a salvo, qué alivio – hizo una pausa – Pero espera, ¿qué hay de la princesa Fler?

– Está malherida, pero se recuperará, después de todo es hija de Odín. No se lo vayas a decir a Vor o se pondrá insoportable. Como sea, creo que me ha llegado el momento.

Andvari notó que el cuerpo de Alberich comenzaba a desvanecerse. Sus piernas ya habían empezado a convertirse en un polvo brillante, como si de estrellas se tratase. La mujer miró a su hermano con ojos llorosos y sujetó su mano entre las suyas, rogándole con la mirada que no se fuera, que no la dejara.

– Andvari, eres una de las diosas guerreras de Asgard, no puedes ser tan débil.

– Sólo en esta ocasión me permitiré llorar, te lo prometo – afirmó – Pero Alberich, antes de irte, por favor dime que, aunque ahora conozcas tus verdaderos orígenes, me sigues considerando tu hermana menor. Hazlo como último favor para mí, ¿quieres?, así no me sentiré tan sola cuando te hayas marchado – Alberich rió y la despeinó con la mano que aún no se había desvanecido.

– Tonta, no importa mi pasado, tú siempre serás la llorona Andvari, mi hermana menor – Andvari tragó saliva, intentando en vano contener las lágrimas que ya empapaban sus mejillas – Y, si algún día necesitas hablar, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Y dicho esto, Alberich desapareció. Andvari se quedó mirando fijamente el lugar donde su hermano reposaba instantes atrás. Y lloró. No estaba segura de por cuánto tiempo, pero lloró desconsoladamente. Hasta que logró tranquilizarse, sabiendo que el recuerdo de su hermano la acompañaría por siempre. Porque ella había heredado la posición de "Delta". Porque también era una guerrera y se encargaría de enorgullecer a su hermano allá adonde estuviera.

La muchacha se puso de pie finalmente, se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y emprendió el camino de regreso, sintiendo como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. El viento sopló con fuerza en ese momento, despeinándola. Y ella se rió. Era como si su hermano la despeinara, como era su costumbre.

– Adiós, Alberich. Y gracias.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Guarida de Crono.**

La oscura y siniestra caverna retumbó la perversa risotada del hijo menor de Gea. Finalmente, su plan se había completado. Sí, había llegado la hora de enseñarle un poco de humildad a sus altaneros hijos. Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que sembrar el caos en los dominios del cielo, aquellos que habían sido prósperos y – relativamente – pacíficos desde que sus hijos lo derrocaran como él mismo había hecho con su padre.

– ¿Estás contento ahora, Crono? – preguntó entonces una voz femenina que el titán conocía muy bien.

– ¿Acaso tú no lo estás? – Crono le contestó con otra pregunta – Las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes a partir de ahora, Rea. Y ambos podremos verlo todo, desde una posición privilegiada.

– Has hecho sufrir a nuestros hijos, a los hijos de nuestros hijos e incluso a la humanidad con tus caprichos. ¿Aun así crees que esto le enseñará una lección a Zeus y Hera?

– Oh créeme que sí, querida mía – respondió Crono, con una risita – Después de esto, las cosas no volverán a ser como antes.

– De eso estoy segura. Por cierto, ahora que todo terminó y que te ayudé con tus absurdos planes, espero que cumplas la promesa que me hiciste – Crono guardó silencio por un momento, como recordando a qué se refería la titánide – No lo has olvidado, ¿cierto? – el titán no respondió – Bueno, en caso de que lo hayas olvidado, esposo, prometiste que desharías la maldición que pesa sobre Hestia y su descendencia.

– Ah sí, estoy deseoso de tener una charla con mi hija mayor, la más sabia y prudente diosa que haya engendrado. Aún me pregunto cómo es que Hestia no tomó el trono del Olimpo. Pero dejando eso de lado, Rea, sabes que no es tan simple deshacer esa maldición.

– No quiero escuchar tus excusas, Crono.

– Al menos podré cumplir sus últimos deseos, antes de que tengan que separarse de nuevo. Es mejor que nada, ¿no crees? Hestia no es tan malagradecida como sus hermanos.

– Haz lo que tengas que hacer – dijo finalmente Rea – Pero recuerda que te estaré vigilando, Crono.

– Lo sé.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_El siguiente, el capítulo 21 será el último. ¿Comentarios?_


	21. ¿Nuevo comienzo?

_¡Y finalmente llegó! ¡El último capítulo de Antarsía! Un final algo "atropellado", por así decirlo, pero este final tiene una razón de ser (aparte de satisfacer a mi retorcida mente, claro está). No voy a negar que costó lo suyo y pensé que sería mucho más corto, pero mi manía de escribir capítulos amplísimos no me abandona ni siquiera al final. _

_Disculpen que no haya respondido sus reviews o mensajes privados, pero he tenido unas últimas semanas bastante atareadas, así que apenas pude sacar tiempo para poner las ideas en orden para el capítulo final y el epílogo. Por acá le agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer y comentar, porque de no ser por ustedes Antarsía no se habría convertido en lo que hoy es, así que ¡gracias!_

_Y hablando del epílogo, tengo la esperanza de que esté listo para a más tardar el miércoles, para ya cerrar con Antarsía e irme a terminar las otras historias que tengo pendientes. Sin más que decir por el momento, ¡leen y disfruten!_

**Advertencias:** final "accidentado". Spoiler de Saint Seiya en general. ¿Continuación?

**.**

**.**

"_El hombre que no es sabio vela toda la noche_

_en tren de meditar sobre todo;_

_llega el amanecer; su cansancio lo agota._

_¿Su miseria es mejor? Sigue tal como era."_

_Fragmento del Voluspa._

**.**

**.**

**Escena 21. ¿Nuevo comienzo?**

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el momento en que sus ojos se cerraron y creyó que no volverían a abrirse. Sintió que su consciencia regresaba, que su cuerpo era capaz de percibir nuevamente. Movió los dedos de sus manos con lentitud, percibiendo el pasto debajo de él. Sintió sus cabellos mecerse, mientras, aspirando, sus sentidos se impregnaban con un aroma que se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Quiso abrir los ojos, pero los párpados le pesaban. Sintió entonces que alguien acariciaba su cabello casi con ternura. Y sonrió.

– Madre… – fue lo se escapó de sus labios. Y luego de ello fue como si su consciencia regresara de pronto y lo trajera de vuelta a la realidad. Se incorporó velozmente.

– Has despertado, Cástor.

Kanon se volteó entonces, para encontrarse con la dulce mirada de una mujer. Su mística cabellera de tonos verdes y sus ojos azulados hicieron que el ceño del Dragón Marino se relajara. Se quedó mirando a la misteriosa mujer por unos momentos, antes de que sus pupilas se dilataran, denotando la sorpresa que sentía en ese instante. Por alguna razón estaba seguro de que la conocía y por eso era que la había llamado "madre". Kanon se dio cuenta de que la persona cuya cabeza reposaba en el regazo de la mujer era, nada más y nada menos que su hermano, Saga.

– ¿Cómo es que…? – comenzó.

– No puedo deshacer la maldición que pesa sobre ustedes, – explicó ella – pero este es mi último deseo, antes de dormir nuevamente – Kanon la miró, confundido.

– _Ouranos_ – dijo el guerrero, como si de repente lo iluminara la llama del entendimiento – Gemelos que lucharán por toda la eternidad… Un momento, ¿dormir nuevamente?

– Es el precio que debo pagar para que las futuras generaciones no tengan que sufrir el mismo destino que ustedes – dijo – Yo, Gea, la tierra inmortal, he hecho un trato con Urano y también con mi hijo, Crono. Todo ha sucedido según los designios de nosotros tres – Kanon esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica.

– Así como una vez manipulé a un dios, parece que ha llegado el momento en que a mí, hijo de la inmortal Madre Tierra, se le pague con la misma moneda – Kanon tomó una de las manos de su madre entre las suyas – Pero si soy manipulado por ti, no me importa, madre. Estoy feliz de haberte visto antes de que vuelvas a dormir, puedes disponer de mi vida como mejor te parezca – Gea se mostró ligeramente sorprendida – Puedes tomar mi vida para revivir a Saga, estoy seguro de que esta vez, si yo no estoy, se convertirá en un Patriarca justo y noble que rija al Santuario, junto con Atena.

– No digas tonterías – antes de que Gea pudiera agregar algo más al argumento de su hijo, Saga despertó y se incorporó para encarar a su hermano y a su madre – Mi tiempo en este mundo se ha acabado, no tengo por qué estar aquí. Simplemente fui revivido por los caprichos de Zeus, ya no ha de quedarme mucho tiempo más, ¿cierto? – miró a su madre y ella asintió.

– Pólux, – dijo Kanon, llamando a su hermano mayor por su antiquísimo nombre – después de todo lo que ha pasado, eres tú quien merece vivir, no yo – Saga negó con la cabeza.

– Esto no se trata de merecimientos, Cástor – habló el mayor, usando aquel antiguo nombre él también – Las cosas suceden por una razón. El destino es poderoso y también caprichoso. Tú también eres un hijo de la Madre Tierra y digno representante de la constelación de Géminis. Así que ve y toma el lugar que mereces, hermano.

Kanon no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, porque en ese momento el cuerpo de Saga terminó de convertirse en polvo y desapareció. Gea extendió una mano y el polvo dorado danzó un momento en su palma, antes de desaparecer por completo. Gea cerró y puño y lo apretó contra su pecho, antes de voltear su mirada hacia el menor de sus hijos, con una sonrisa nostálgica.

– No podría estar más de acuerdo con las palabras de Pólux, querido Cástor – habló entonces la Madre Tierra – Regresa. Redímete y toma el lugar que te corresponde entre los ejércitos de la Tierra. Porque, escucha esto, pronto se desatará una guerra aún peor que está. Recuerda que los Olímpicos se están moviendo constantemente y uno de ellos despertará pronto de su sueño de doscientos años.

– Madre, yo…

– Comprendo que necesites tiempo para asimilar todo lo que ha sucedido, además sé que le guardas un excepcional respeto a Poseidón, pero no tienes que preocuparte por él. Su general, Sorrento, cuidará bien del joven Julián Solo, hasta que Poseidón tenga que actuar de nuevo.

– Eso no es lo que me preocupa. La verdad es que… quisiera simplemente recorrer el mundo, encontrarme de nuevo. No es tan simple regresar con Atena y pedir su perdón, después de todo lo que he hecho. Además, el resto de caballeros no lo aceptarán.

– Confío en que tomarás la decisión más adecuada para ti, hijo – dijo Gea – Ahora, ha llegado el momento de despedirnos.

Gea depositó un beso en la frente de Kanon, quien tomó las manos de su madre entre las suyas una vez más y las besó, con una ternura inusual en él. Gea sonrió y él correspondió el gesto. Los ojos de Gea se fueron cerrando, mientras Kanon la ayudaba a recostarse sobre el pasto. El de Géminis se puso de pie, contemplando la forma en que el cuerpo "humano" de Gea se fusionaba con el verde césped del bosque, hasta que la titánide desapareció por completo.

Una lágrima traviesa rodó por la mejilla izquierda de Kanon, quien se apresuró a limpiarla con el dorso de la mano. El viento se agitó con más fuerza, meciendo su largo cabello azul. Y, finalmente, en vez de abandonar la zona más "oscura" de Delfos, Kanon se internó cada vez más en aquel interminable bosque, donde el espíritu de la Madre Tierra podía sentirse por doquier.

– Quizás, algún día, sea digno del perdón de Atena.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquello le recordaba un poco al final de la batalla de las Doce Casas. Eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de Atena, mientras recorría el complejo olímpico en busca de aquellos que la habían acompañado hasta allí y habían arriesgado sus vidas por su causa. Dio gracias mentalmente a Gea, por haberle dado la oportunidad de conservar aquellos poderes – que, estaba segura, aún no era digna de poseer – al menos hasta que pudieran regresar a la Tierra.

Mientras pasaba por los sitios donde dioses y caballeros habían combatido, se daba cuenta de la magnitud de aquella guerra concebida por los deseos de los titanes. Atena y los demás descendieron hasta una especie de cueva donde Shiryu y Seiya se habían enfrentado a las amazonas de Ofiuco y del Águila. Sus signos vitales eran escasos, sus vidas peligraban, debido a que el derrumbe provocó que las piedras y demás escombros cayeran sobre ellos.

Marin y Shaina fueron las primeras en reaccionar ya que, gracias al poder que Hera les había brindado, fueron capaces de protegerse del violento cataclismo. Minutos después las siguieron unos confundidos Seiya y Shiryu, que se lamentaban no haber podido ser de más ayuda en la guerra.

– ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? – había preguntado Seiya, mientras el cálido cosmos de Saori se encargaba de sanar sus heridas.

– Las cosas cambiarán radicalmente en cuanto regresemos a la tierra – respondió la diosa – Sin embargo, mientras mantengamos dentro de nosotros el recuerdo de esta "realidad", hay esperanza de que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes.

Seiya no estaba seguro de comprender las palabras de Atena, pero decidió que aquel no era el mejor momento para preguntar, además, le dolía la cabeza y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era regresar a la Tierra.

– Entonces es verdad que Zeus fue derrotado – comentó Shiryu, en voz baja – Es extraño, algo no se siente bien en todo esto. El hecho de que Hera sea quien suba al trono ahora…

– Mi estúpido nieto te ha enseñado bien, Dragón Shiryu – espetó Chi You, con una risa – Es bueno saber que ese mocoso llorón pudo educar bien a su pupilo.

– ¿Nieto? – repitió el Dragón, confundido – ¡No tenía idea de que mi maestro…!

– Así que nunca te habló de mí, bueno, es comprensible – dijo – Considerando que Dohko es ya un anciano, tendrá la costumbre de olvidar las cosas. De todos modos nunca fuimos muy unidos – bromeó.

– Ah disculpe la pregunta, pero, ¿cuántos años tiene? – Seiya no pudo contenerse. Marin lo miró con gesto severo.

– Bueno, sobre eso…

– ¡Discúlpelo, gran maestro Chi You! – exclamo la amazona del Águila. Chi You agitó una mano, como restándole importancia, pero finalmente no respondió aquella pregunta.

El grupo de Atena continuó su camino hasta el sitio donde se había gestado la batalla entre June y Shun. En ese sitio una estatua de hielo resaltaba hermosamente entre los destrozos de la habitación. Atena se arrodilló y con su cosmos derritió aquel hielo, quizás, equivalente al que podían producir los caballeros de cristal. La diosa puso una mano sobre la frente de June y otra sobre la frente de Shun, así poco a poco ambos fueron recuperando el color natural de su piel, perdido durante el tiempo que permanecieron congelados.

June fue la primera en reaccionar y abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con la cálida mirada de Atena. La amazona del Camaleón se incorporó de golpe y agachó la cabeza.

– ¡Atena, perdóneme por haberme vuelto en su contra! – exclamó la rubia – Por mi debilidad, dejé que mi corazón fuera manipulado y…

Pero June dejó de hablar cuando sintió la mano de la diosa sobre su hombro.

– Levanta la cabeza, June de Camaleón – la rubia, con cierta duda, hizo lo que la diosa le pedía – Regresemos a casa.

Shaina ayudó a June a incorporarse, mientras Ikki tomaba el cuerpo de su aún inconsciente hermano menor. Por un momento el sereno rostro de Shun le recordó a Esmeralda, causando que su corazón se encogiera dolorosamente. Así que sacudiendo la cabeza, intentó alejar aquellos recuerdos de su mente, mientras seguía a la diosa, que iba a la cabeza.

Finalmente Atena y sus guerreros alcanzaron la entrada principal del Olimpo, donde encontraron a un inconsciente Mu, que había intentado retrasar la entrada de Hera y sus seguidores al complejo. Atena usó sus poderes para sanarlo y pronto el de Aries se había incorporado. Sus ojos se posaron entonces en la figura de Shivá y lo reconoció al instante.

– P-Pero si es… el gran Alquimista Dorado – balbuceó – El señor Shivá…

– He visto ya varias generaciones de caballeros dorados de Aries y tú eres, sin duda, uno de los más poderosos – comentó el viejo caballero de Aries ante la sorpresa de Mu – Mu de Aries, no permitas que tu cosmos pierda el esplendor que siempre ha representado a nuestra constelación.

– Ser reconocido por usted es un gran honor – dijo Mu, con voz temblorosa – Le prometo no deshonrar el nombre de los caballeros de Aries.

Hyoga se quedó mirando fijamente la entrada principal y cayó en la cuenta de que Kanon había dejado allí a un inconsciente Hefestos. Pero su cuerpo no se veía por ninguna parte. El caballero del Cisne miró de reojo a su diosa y sin necesidad de que tuviera que preguntar, ella le dijo:

– Hefestos ha de estar ya bajo la custodia de Hera, así como los demás dioses.

– Hermes y Afrodita también han desaparecido – añadió Shaka, pensativo – ¿Estarán acaso en la prisión olímpica?

– Es lo más seguro dadas las circunstancias – respondió Atena.

– ¿Quiere que regrese a comprobarlo? – preguntó el de Virgo. La diosa negó con la cabeza.

– Te necesito para que podamos regresar a la Tierra – dijo – Además, no quiero que nadie más salga lastimado. En este momento, no hay nada más que podamos hacer.

– Entonces, ¿llegó la hora de regresar? – preguntó Aldebarán.

– Esperen un momento – intervino Aioria – ¿Qué pasa con Milo?

– Es cierto, no pudimos encontrar a Milo por ninguna parte – convino Seiya – Además, ¿qué hay de Hilda?

– Odín, Frigg, Hestia, Loki, Alberich, Apolo – enumeró Ikki – ¿qué sucedió con todos ellos?

– También perdimos de visto a los guerreros de Apolo y a los generales marinos de Poseidón – agregó Shaina.

– Apolo logró escapar del Olimpo – respondió Atena – y estoy segura de que Poseidón y sus guerreros también. Puedo sentir cómo sus cosmos se van alejando de este lugar. Hilda aún tenía una misión que cumplir, es por eso que ella, Odín, Frigg y Loki no regresarán con nosotros. En cuanto a Alberich, él hace tiempo que regresó al Asgard. Y la señora Hestia… no debemos preocuparnos por ella.

– Milo está a salvo, ¿no es así, señorita Atena? – dijo Shaka, a lo que la diosa asintió con la cabeza.

– Reúnanse todos, por favor – los guerreros se colocaron alrededor de Atena y Shaka, quienes elevaron su cosmos hasta que todos quedaron envueltos por un gigantesco resplandor dorado – Ahora, volvamos a casa.

Los guerreros podían sentir cómo el cosmos de su diosa y del caballero de Virgo los envolvía, como si de una burbuja se tratara. Pronto se les hizo imposible mantener los ojos abiertos. Se entregaron a la inconsciencia, cuando la voz de Atena dijo, de forma suave:

– Procuren guardar todas estas memorias en sus corazones, porque serán la clave para restaurar el orden del cosmos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apolo abrió los ojos y se encontró a sí mismo recostado contra una de las pocas columnas que se mantenían de pie en aquellas ruinas. Entornó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que conocía el lugar donde estaba. Se trataba de uno de los templos más famosos que se habían construido en su honor, aquel que se encontraba en Delfos. Se incorporó y se dio cuenta de que su túnica había sido remplazada por ropas "civiles". Llevaba unos pantalones azules y una camisa blanca de mangas largas, sus pies además iban calzados con unos zapatos negros.

Contempló las ruinas del templo con cierta nostalgia, mientras el viento le acariciaba el rostro y meneaba su cabello. Supo entonces que Poseidón tenía razón y que en verdad había extrañado la Tierra. Aquel sitio tenía un aura completamente diferente al del Olimpo, un aura que lo llenaba de paz. Se colocó las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón al tiempo que una voz a sus espaldas le decía:

– Qué nostalgia, ¿no lo cree, señor Apolo?

El dios se volteó y se encontró con la figura de Asclepio, que estaba recostado contra una columna de piedra. Notó que él también llevaba ropas civiles.

– Supongo que permaneceré una larga temporada en la tierra – comentó, dirigiendo su vista al cielo, que empezaba a nublarse – No será fácil que Hera y Zeus se den cuenta de los errores que han cometido.

– Así que al final esta guerra pretendía darles una lección de humildad – dijo Asclepio, cruzándose de brazos – Qué caprichosos son aquellos que estuvieron antes de nosotros – Apolo permaneció en silencio unos instantes, antes de decir:

– ¿Dónde está Anio?

– Ha perdido la memoria. En este momento estará llegando a nuestra tierra natal.

– Francia es un lugar agradable, ¿por qué no te tomas unas vacaciones? – Asclepio negó con la cabeza.

– Mi deber es…

– La guerra ha terminado y hay algunas cosas que necesito hacer antes de que el caos se desate nuevamente. De momento, te pido, no, más bien, te ordeno que regreses a tu tierra natal. Sabrás cuando sea el momento para regresar a Grecia.

Asclepio rió, sabiendo que no había forma de contradecir aquella orden. Se acercó hasta donde estaba Apolo y arrodillándose le dedicó una reverencia.

– Cuídese mucho, señor Apolo.

– Tú también.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Julián Solo se despertaba, por tercera vez aquella noche. Tenía la frente empapada con un sudor frío. El joven heredero se sentó en la cama, llevándose las manos al rostro, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar aquel sueño que llevaba ya tres días paseando por su cabeza. Lo único que llegaba a su mente cuando intentaba recordar era su imagen en el océano, enfrente de un hombre que lucía exactamente como él, pero portaba una imponente armadura dorara y un tridente que hablaba de su – seguramente – privilegiada posición.

Pero, ¿qué tenía que ver él, el heredero de la familia Solo, con ese misterioso personaje? ¿Por qué lo único que podía recordar después de eso no era más que un simple resplandor? No estaba seguro de si esos sueños trataban de decirle algo, o si, en cambio, no se trataba más que de eso, un sueño.

Julián suspiró, mientras estiraba el brazo para alcanzar el reloj despertador que reposaba sobre su mesa de noche. El aparato marcaba las cuatro de la mañana, así que aún tenía tres horas antes de que Sorrento llegara e iniciaran su viaje por las zonas más pobres de Grecia, proveyendo ayuda por medio de la fundación que él mismo había creado luego del "misterioso" tsunami que inundó las costas de la tierra. El joven volvió a recostarse sobre la suave almohada y cerró los ojos, tratando de dormir. Pero pasaron treinta minutos y él era incapaz de conciliar el sueño, así que decidió levantarse. Caminó hasta la ventana y miró su reflejo en el cristal.

– ¿Pero qué…?

Julián se separó súbitamente de la ventana, cuando por un instante se vio a sí mismo, vistiendo aquella armadura dorada y sentado en un imponente trono. Sacudió la cabeza y, abriendo las ventanas, dejó que el frío aire de la madrugada acariciara su rostro. Decidió que, ya que no sería capaz de dormir, se daría un baño. Apenas había abierto las puertas del baño que estaba dentro de su habitación cuando escuchó una voz dentro de su cabeza, que le decía:

– _No vayas a olvidar todo lo que sucedió ese día en el Olimpo, porque tú eres yo y yo soy tú, así que nos necesitamos para devolver el orden a este mundo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Isla de Milos.**

En la zona más apartada de la isla, justo en la costa, dejando que el agua del mar acariciara sus pies y el viento meciera sus cabellos, se encontraban Hestia y sus adorados hijos. Hestia suspiró profundamente y miró hacia el amplio mar que se extendía más allá de sus ojos. Aún no podía creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Y entonces no pudo evitar que el recuerdo de la reciente batalla asaltara sus pensamientos.

_Flashback _

_Kardia y Milo llegaron para interponerse entre Regulus y Hestia. La diosa no esperaba que sus hijos, en vez de arremeter contra ella con sus poderes, simplemente la abrazaran. No pudo más que dejar caer la lanza y forcejear para liberarse de un agarre que en realidad no deseaba rechazar. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, eran sus hijos, su mayor tesoro y el recuerdo de su primer y único amor._

_Sintió que el cosmos de los protegidos por la constelación de Escorpio se extendía por todo su cuerpo, llevándose la oscuridad, la "venda" que cubría sus ojos y no le permitía mirar la realidad con claridad. Entonces lentamente levantó los brazos y abrazó a sus hijos, mientras unas gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Palabras de perdón salían atropelladamente de su boca._

– _Me alegra que no hayamos tenido que pelear contra ti, madre – dijo Kardia, mientras él y Milo se separaban de la diosa._

– _A mí me alegra no haber muerto, – añadió Milo – porque aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar, ¿cierto, madre? – Milo le guiñó un ojo y ella supo de inmediato a qué se refería._

– _Hay tanto de qué hablar pero tan poco tiempo – miró fijamente a Kardia. Estaba claro que a Kardia no le quedaba demasiado tiempo con aquella "vida falsa" que le había otorgado Zeus._

– _Entonces, ¿qué te parece si empezamos? – opinó Kardia, recostándose contra una columna cercana._

– _¿No te preocupa lo que pueda pasarle a los demás? – preguntó Milo, con un leve tono de indignación – Incluso Atena…_

– _Todos ellos lograrán abandonar este lugar a salvo – contestó su hermano al instante. Milo arqueó una ceja – Esta estúpida guerra se ha terminado. Hera ha logrado su objetivo o, más bien, debería decir que Crono se ha salido con la suya esta vez – rió – Es un bastardo. Me encantaría encontrarlo en el otro mundo y enfrentarme a él. Eso sí haría arder mi corazón. Quizás vaya tras él cuando regrese al Inframundo._

– _Kardia, – dijo Hestia, frunciendo levemente el ceño – no seas tan imprudente._

– _Lo sé, lo sé – replicó con desenfado – Aunque es una lástima que no haya caído al Tártaro, el mismísimo lugar donde está encerrado Crono – pero dejó de hablar cuando se encontró con el gesto enfadado de Milo y la mirada de reproche de su madre – Ya, me cayo. Mejor empieza a contarnos esa interesante historia, gran Hestia._

– _Vámonos entonces – extendió ambas manos para tomar las manos de sus hijos._

– _¿Irnos, adónde? – preguntó Milo, curioso, tomando la mano que su madre le tendía. Hestia sonrió con un dejo de nostalgia antes de contestar._

– _Al lugar donde nuestra historia comenzó._

_Flashback End_

– Finalmente estamos en el lugar donde todo dio inicio – dijo Hestia, apartándose el cabello del rostro para voltearse y mirar a sus hijos – Déjenme contarles entonces la historia acerca de cómo la virgen protectora del Fuego Sagrado se enamoró.

_Flashback _

_Hestia. _

_La simple mención de su nombre hacía que la gente levantara la mirada al cielo y sonriera, como honrando a la benevolente virgen guerrera. Muchos templos se habían erigido para honrar a la primogénita de los titanes, aquella que era símbolo de la calidez de los hogares, la llamada "arquitecta" de los dioses. Milos era en ese entonces el epicentro del culto a Hestia. _

_Y, como diosa imparcial que era, luego de la división del mundo entre sus hermanos menores Zeus, Hades y Poseidón, Hestia había dedicado su tiempo a la protección del fuego sagrado heredado de sus antepasados. Sin embargo, ella no se desentendía de las necesidades de las gentes que oraban y pedían su auxilio. Dos veces al año, la diosa descendía de su palacio en el Olimpo para aparecer en el templo principal de la isla de Milos, donde era venerada y se ofrecían sacrificios en su nombre._

_Hombres, mujeres y niños, ninguno dejaba escapar la oportunidad de contemplar la figura de la hermosa y amable Hestia. Y es que con sólo rozar con la yema de sus dedos la impecable túnica de la diosa, bastaba para poner una sonrisa en el rostro de incluso el ser más desdichado. _

_Hestia regresaba al Olimpo ascendiendo hasta la cima del monte Profitis Elias, la montaña más alta de Milos. Aquel día en particular la luna brillaba esplendorosamente, adornada por las estrellas que bordeaban el manto negro que extendía Nix por aquella tierra. La diosa continuó su ascenso y, justo antes de alcanzar la cima, se dio cuenta de que había alguien más allí. Aquella persona, que estaba recostada en el suelo, mirando al cielo, se incorporó rápidamente y levantó la mirada._

_Se trataba de un joven de largo cabello azulino, algo desordenado. Notó que sus ojos eran de un color tan puro y cristalino, que Hestia no supo describirlo en ese momento. Vio que aquellos ojos se abrían y la miraban con un dejo de admiración. Ella continuó avanzando, mientras él agachaba la cabeza, presentándole sus respetos._

– _¡Mi señora, Hestia! – exclamó el muchacho, emocionado._

– _No esperaba encontrar a nadie aquí – dijo Hestia, con voz suave, haciendo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que se levantara. Ella se vio tentada a sentarse al lado del joven y así lo hizo – Te he visto antes en el templo, ¿cómo te llamas?_

_El aludido tragó saliva. Estaba nervioso. Jamás esperó que una diosa se dirigiera a él directamente, de forma tan cordial. De modo que todo lo que cuentan de ella es cierto, pensó para sí. Hestia mantenía sus azulados ojos fijos en él, esperando pacientemente una respuesta._

– _Ga-Galileo – balbuceó el por fin._

– _Un nombre bastante inusual – dijo Hestia – Me gusta – añadió, haciendo que el joven se sonrojara – Galileo, entonces eres el hijo del arquitecto Vincenzo._

– _Es un honor saber que usted conoce a mi familia – dijo Galileo, sintiéndose más tranquilo en ese momento._

– _Vincenzo era un buen hombre, estoy segura de que su camino a los Elíseos fue agradable. Sí, te he visto antes varias veces en el templo; – repitió ella, mirándolo fijamente – también en las casas de los ciudadanos. Galileo, la gente habla mucho de ti. Eres un gran médico, además de un astrónomo talentoso – el muchacho apartó bruscamente la mirada, con las mejillas encendidas – He escuchado a Hermes hablar bien de ti._

– _E-Es un honor, en verdad._

_En ese momento, Hestia se puso de pie y caminó hasta el borde de la montaña. Galileo escuchó el relinchar de un corcel, al tiempo que las nubes se separaban para dar paso a un carruaje de oro, halado por un caballo blanco. El carruaje era conducido por una mujer de cabello rojizo y brillantes ojos negros. La recién llegada detuvo el transporte enfrente de la diosa e inclinó la cabeza. Sus ojos se posaron en Galileo, antes de mirar nuevamente a Hestia._

– _Mi señora Hestia, es hora de regresar. Su hermano, el honorable Zeus, está preocupado por usted._

– _Zeus siempre ha sido muy sobreprotector, – dijo Hestia – pero en verdad agradezco que se preocupe tanto por mí – la diosa subió al carruaje, ayudada por la otra mujer – Gracias por venir a recogerme, Eritia – miró a Galileo – Ha sido agradable hablar contigo, Galileo._

– _¡A-Al contrario, el honor ha sido mío, honorable Hestia!_

_Eritia puso en marcha el carruaje, que comenzó a alejarse a gran velocidad. Hestia y Galileo se miraron fijamente mientras se iban separando. El joven salió de su ensimismamiento para preguntarle, con voz potente:_

– _¿Nos volveremos a ver? _

_Eritia miró de reojo a su señora, mientras una discreta sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Hestia le dijo adiós al hombre con un gesto de la mano, antes de asentir con la cabeza, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas ardían de pronto. Finalmente se volteó y tomó asiento. La noche era fresca, pero el calor en sus mejillas no desaparecía, y esto no pasó desapercibido para Eritia._

– _Parece que el oráculo del señor Apolo ha acertado una vez más, mi señora – Hestia parpadeó, confundida – Él parece ser "aquel que hará que la mirada de la señora del fuego se transforme"._

_Hestia meditó las palabras de Eritia por un momento. Estaba claro que había algo especial en Galileo. Ella normalmente no era capaz de conversar tan abiertamente con nadie, a excepción, quizás, de su sobrino Hermes. Tenía una timidez natural que la había llevado a rechazar las propuestas de muchos dioses que deseaban desposarla. Se dio cuenta de que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y que quería volver a verlo. Lanzó un suspiro, mientras cerraba los ojos dejando que el viento escuchara su petición._

– _Quiero volver a verlo._

_Galileo entretanto no se sentía muy diferente. Básicamente se había enamorado de la sonrisa de Hestia. De aquellos ojos en los cuales podía reflejarse. De su nobleza. Suspiró como un "tonto enamorado" y se llevó las manos al rostro, en gesto desesperado al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando._

– _No puedo negarlo – se dijo – Tanto años de estudio de las relaciones humanos, años de análisis y formulación de teorías. He confirmado los síntomas y no hay duda de ello. Este fenómeno es lo que se conoce como "amor a primera vista". Ah, pero lucí como un tonto, tengo una especie de "fama" que me precede y no pude decir una frase coherente siquiera. ¡Definitivamente tengo que volver a verla! – continuó Galileo con su monólogo – Pero qué cosas estoy pensando – se llevó las manos al cabello y lo haló – ella es una diosa y yo… yo un simple mortal._

_Pero Galileo no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello después de ese día. Una plaga se extendió sobre la isla y él era el único médico capacitado en varios kilómetros a la redonda, sumado a esto, astrónomos de otras islas y territorios griegos iban a verlo y pedían su consejo. _

_Habían pasado dos meses desde aquella vez en que se encontró con Hestia. No la había podido apartar de sus pensamientos, pero la distancia hacía que se diera cuenta de la cruel realidad. Ella era una Olímpica, tenía sus obligaciones, al igual que él debía salir adelante incluso con aquella enfermedad que padecían todos los hombres de su familia – enfermedad que había matado a su padre – y para la cual aún no se encontraba cura. _

_Aquella noche estaba especialmente fría, pero tenía que observar a Saturno que aquel día brillaría con todo su esplendor. Ascendió tosiendo hasta la cima del Profitis Elias. Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, su vista estaba borrosa, pero eso no le impediría hacer su trabajo. Sacudió la cabeza, que también empezaba a dolerle y entornó la mirada. Pero en ese momento sintió que todo le daba vueltas y se derrumbó. _

_Aunque, extrañamente sintió que aterrizaba sobre "algo" suave y cómodo. Con dificultad abrió los ojos y se encontró con una mirada que se le hacía conocida. Se incorporó de golpe y murmuró disculpas algo difíciles de comprender. Hestia sonrió y él se sintió nuevamente con energía. Sintió una de las suaves manos de la diosa sobre su mejilla y se sonrojó. Pero aquello se sentía tan cálido que no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cerraran, se sentía relajado._

– _¿La Enfermedad del Héroe? _

_Galileo abrió los ojos y la miró, sorprendido. "Enfermedad del Héroe" era un término que se había popularizado en Grecia y que a menudo se utilizaba para describir un conjunto de síntomas como los que el joven presentaba: tos con sangre, altas fiebres, desmayos repentinos, pérdida de visión. Nadie estaba seguro aún qué la causaba o cómo combatirla, por lo que se volvía mortal. Sin embargo, de alguna manera no era contagiosa. _

– _Esta enfermedad me arrebató a mi padre – explicó – y mi abuelo antes de él también la padeció. He visto algunos casos también en Chipre e incluso en Atenas, pero aún no he dado con la causa, mucho menos con la cura, ¡es tan frustrante!_

_Hestia le dedicó una mirada empática al tiempo que lo atraía cerca de ella, de forma que la cabeza de Galileo quedó recostada en el pecho de la diosa. El joven se sonrojó violentamente, pero fue incapaz de moverse. Se sentía tan a gusto que cerró los ojos y se entregó al sueño que lo invadía. Hestia acarició sus cabellos azules con ternura. _

_Al día siguiente, cuando Galileo despertó se dio cuenta de que estaba recostado en su cama. Se incorporó y se dio cuenta de que aquella mañana se sentía especialmente bien. No le dolía el cuerpo, lo que acostumbraba a pasar siempre que se despertaba al alba. Trató de recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y volvió a sonrojarse. Sacudió la cabeza y decidió que ya era tiempo de empezar con su trabajo. Después de todo, los enfermos no se curarían por arte de magia._

_Pasaron algunos días y Hestia volvió a aparecerse en la cima del monte. Galileo, como ya era costumbre, la esperaba allí. Hablaron de todo y a la vez de nada. Historia, astronomía, medicina, geografía. Los temas de conversación jamás se acababan, pero Galileo le temía a sus sentimientos. Es que, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido enamorarse de una diosa?_

_El último día que la vio, no pudo contenerse y todos aquellos sentimientos que había guardado en su interior se desbordaron:_

– _Te amo. Sé que está mal, pero no puedo callármelo más, Hestia. Te amo como jamás pensé amar a nadie._

_Y grande fue su sorpresa cuando escuchó la respuesta de labios de su amada:_

– _Yo me siento de la misma manera, pero…_

_Galileo la tomó de las manos y juntaron sus frentes, mirándose directamente a los ojos._

– _Sé que aún no soy digno de ti, pero espera un poco más, por favor – continuó – Estoy cerca de descubrir la cura para esta maldita enfermedad, entonces, cuando los eruditos de toda Grecia me reconozcan podré robar un beso de tus virginales labios._

– _Galileo, tienes que descansar, no empeores más tu condición – él negó con la cabeza._

– _Estoy cerca de lograrlo, por favor espera un poco más._

– _Las cosas se han complicado en el Olimpo – añadió ella – No podré regresar por un tiempo. Hera ha intentado derrocar a nuestro hermano Zeus y eso podría repercutir en la seguridad de la Tierra, es por eso que…_

– _Nos encontraremos aquí, cuando la luna vuelva a brillar con su máximo esplendor._

_Aquel día sellaron esa promesa, no con un beso, sino con una mirada tan intensa como el mismo sol. _

_Se separaron, sí. Pero se separaron para no volver a verse jamás._

_Increíblemente, tres años habían pasado. Aquella era la noche en la que la luna brillaba con su máximo esplendor. Hestia llegó en su carruaje hasta el lugar prometido. Pero lo que encontró allí la dejó helada. En la cima del monte Profitis Elias había una tumba cubierta de flores. Hestia se arrodilló para retirar algunos restos de tierra que cubrían el nombre que estaba grabado en la piedra. Tuvo que restregarse los ojos para estar segura de que no estaba soñando. _

– _No puede ser…_

"_Galileo". Ese era el nombre que estaba grabado en aquella tumba. Hestia no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con nublar su vista._

– _Ninguno de nosotros puede creerlo aún – dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Hestia se volteó para encontrarse con uno de los ancianos historiadores del pueblo – Aún así, aunque su enfermedad lo estaba matando, Galileo descubrió la cura para la Enfermedad del Héroe, justo antes de morir en su lecho dijo que estaba seguro de que habría alguien que se sentiría muy orgullosa de él al darse cuenta. Dejó esto – el anciano le tendió un pergamino algo gastado, atado con una cinta roja – Gran Hestia, él habría querido que usted lo tuviera._

_Hestia, olvidándose completamente de su condición divina se abrazó al anciano y lloró, dejando salir finalmente toda su tristeza._

_Flashback End_

Cuando Hestia terminó de contar su historia, algunas lágrimas traviesas rodaron por sus mejillas. Entretanto Milo y Kardia estaban atónitos.

– Así que resulta que el casanova no era nuestro padre, sino nuestra madre – bromeó Milo, intentando aligerar la atmósfera.

– Qué estupideces dices, Milo – replicó Kardia – Aun así, madre, hay algo que no me queda del todo claro…

– Cuando me enteré de la muerte de Galileo, regresé al Olimpo e intenté que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Claro que fue muy difícil, más aún cuando me di cuenta de que Hera acababa de tener una hija, Hebe. Mi sueño siempre fue ser madre, pero mi juramento de mantenerme virgen era mi prioridad – explicó – Mi madre, la gran Rea, dándose cuenta de mi dilema, me concedió la bendición finalmente, pero a mi padre Crono no le agradó, es por eso que me separó de ustedes y de esa forma terminaron naciendo en épocas distintas, por la maldición que él puso sobre nosotros.

– No esperaba que tu pasado fuera tan triste, madre – comentó Milo, sin saber muy bien qué más decir.

– Llevo el recuerdo de Galileo siempre en mi corazón. Crono, quizás sin quererlo, me dio la oportunidad de encontrarme con ustedes nuevamente, y eso me ha hecho infinitamente feliz. Ahora seré capaz de soportar la soledad de mi palacio.

– No estás sola, mamá – dijo Kardia – Jamás lo estarás, eso te lo prometo. Siempre estaremos aquí – llevó su mano al pecho, del lado del corazón de Hestia.

– A veces dices cosas agradables, Kardia – bromeó Milo, colocando la mano sobre la de su hermano. Hestia los imitó y sonrió.

– Cállate, Milo. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no te contengas, después de todo, esta será la última vez que nos veamos, hasta que mueras claro está.

Milo se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de Kardia iba desapareciendo. Kardia depositó un beso en la mejilla de su madre y le desordenó el cabello a su hermano.

– Hay una última cosa que me gustaría saber antes de marcharme – dijo Kardia. Hestia lo miró atentamente – Sobre nuestros nombres, recuerdo que alguien me dijo que había un significado tras ellos.

– "En la isla de Milo dejé mi corazón" – y a ninguno de los dos le hizo falta otra explicación.

– No vayas a morir patéticamente, Milo – dijo Kardia, antes de desaparecer por completo. Madre e hijo se quedaron unos momentos en silencio.

– Parece que es hora de regresar, ¿no? – Hestia asintió – ¿Vas a estar bien?

– El poder del Fuego Sagrado ha regresado a mi interior; Hera no me querrá como su enemiga. Tú mismo llevas en tu interior una parte de ese poder, estoy segura de que le darás un buen uso.

– No te fallaré, lo prometo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Odín y Frigg se arrodillaron ante Hilda, con la cabeza completamente agachada, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos. Y es que literalmente le debían la vida. Porque instantes antes había yacido juntos sobre el ensangrentado suelo de mármol: Frigg recostada en el pecho de Odín. Odín con un agujero inmenso en el pecho, de la misma forma en que Frigg tenía una desagradable herida en el abdomen. Odín sujetaba con firmeza la mano de su esposa, luego de la cruel batalla que les había tocado librar.

Hasta que apareció la brillante luz creadora de Asgard, para traer la vida de vuelta a sus maltrechos cuerpos.

_Flashback _

_Odín se había prometido a sí mismo que no usaría ningún arma para detener a su esposa. Así que cuando la batalla empezó, el dios dejó que Frigg blandiera su espada libremente, esquivando las estocadas y cortes mortales. Sin embargo, su cuerpo ya exhibía varias heridas menores y una cortada bastante grave en la pierna izquierda. Notó que Frigg comenzaba a desesperarse y atacaba de forma más desesperada, más torpe. _

– _¡Vete, por favor! – gritó Frigg y Odín se dio cuenta entonces de que por las mejillas de la diosa rodaban lágrimas de sangre. _

– _Me iré, sí, pero tú vendrás conmigo, esposa._

_Frigg levantó la espada de fuego por encima de su cabeza y se abalanzó sobre su marido. Odín abrió los brazos y cerró los ojos, como diciéndole que estaba preparado para morir por su espada. Frigg lo miró, horrorizada, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La espada de fuego había atravesado limpiamente el pecho de Odín, del lado del corazón. La diosa sintió que unos brazos se enredaban alrededor de su cuerpo y la sujetaban con una fuerza que poco a poco iba mermando, un agarre que se iba debilitando con cada gota de sangre que perdía._

_Los ojos de Frigg recuperaron el brillo perdido desde el momento en que Zeus la manipuló y sus brazos se asieron al cuerpo casi moribundo de su esposo._

– _¡Odín! – gritó ella – ¡Odín, no me dejes! ¡No te separes de mí otra vez!_

– _Lo siento… Frigg – dijo entrecortadamente, mientras escupía sangre por la boca – No pude cumplir mi promesa de salvarte. _

_Odín rompió el abrazo y agarró la muñeca de Frigg. La diosa se dio cuenta al instante de lo que el otro pretendía y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. Odín sonrió antes de sacar la espada de su pecho, al tiempo que su corazón se quemaba con las abrasadoras llamas. Frigg gritó, para luego dejar salir un leve quejido de dolor. Su abdomen acababa de ser atravesado por el brazo de su esposo. Y, contrario a lo que se pensaría, la diosa sonrió y volvió a unirse en un abrazo con él. _

– _Soy un maldito egoísta… así que… te llevaré conmigo… mi amada Frigg…_

– _Promete que… no volveremos a… separarnos…_

_Las fuerzas abandonaron por completo al dios y su cuerpo cayó pesadamente sobre el frío suelo. Frigg cayó recostada en su pecho, con sus manos unidas y una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros. En ese preciso momento, Hilda ingresó al templo y en cuanto se encontró con aquella escena sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Se llevó las manos a la boca, conteniendo un grito de asombro. Corrió y se arrodilló al lado de los dioses, se dio cuenta al instante de que habían perdido la vida. _

– _No, aún no es el momento para que regresen al Asgard, grandes señores._

_Así, colocando sus manos sobre las de los dioses comenzó a enviar su cálido e intenso cosmos a los cuerpos inertes. Un resplandor de plata los envolvió y poco a poco Frigg y Odín fueron abriendo los ojos._

_Flashback End_

– Ustedes son los dioses que rigen nuestro mundo nórdico, – pronunció Hilda, sintiéndose de pronto avergonzada al ver a aquellos grandes dioses arrodillados ante ella – no deben inclinarse ante mí, grandes señores – les hizo una seña para que se levantaran – Por favor.

Odín y Frigg se incorporaron entonces. Aún tenían los ropajes empapados de la sangre que no se había secado, pero la vitalidad había regresado a ellos. Hilda fue quien se colocó de rodillas, y dijo:

– Desde el principio de los tiempos, el gran Odín y la generosa señora Frigg han velado por la supervivencia de la tierra congelada de Asgard. De no ser por ustedes, honorable señores, nuestra tierra jamás habría sobrevivido. Les debemos mucho, por favor no lo olviden.

– Mi gran señora… – empezó Frigg.

– Aunque en el pasado fuera llamara "luz creadora", "principio del mundo", en este momento soy Hilda de Polaris, sacerdotisa y representante del dios Odín en la tierra de Asgard.

Frigg se arrodilló enfrente de Hilda y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la sacerdotisa. La mujer levantó la vista y se encontró con la amplia sonrisa de la diosa. Sonrió también y se puso de pie junto con Frigg, que tomó sus manos.

– No hay representante más digna de mi honorable esposo Odín que tú, bondadosa Hilda de Polaris.

– Te debemos mucho, sacerdotisa Hilda – añadió Odín, acariciando la cabeza de Hilda – A ti y también a Atena. Las palabras no serían suficientes para expresar nuestra gratitud, así que prometo que a partir de ahora la luz del sol brillará sobre nuestra amada tierra.

La sonrisa de Hilda se ensanchó, al tiempo que unas pequeñas lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. La luz del sol brillaría también sobre Asgard. Fler se pondría tan contenta; todo el pueblo se alegraría tanto.

– Entonces, creo que ha llegado el momento de volver a casa – dijo Frigg.

– Aún queda algo más que debemos hacer antes de marcharnos, ¿no es cierto, señorita Hilda? – la aludida asintió.

– Tenemos que sellar la puerta que une el Olimpo con el Helheim.

– Seguro que Loki ya está ahí – comentó Frigg – Puede ser un dios cruel, pero jamás sería capaz de abandonar a Hela y Ran a su suerte.

Odín asintió, dándole la razón su esposa. Así, Frigg, Odín e Hilda emprendieron su camino hacia la prisión subterránea del Olimpo, aquella que se conectaba directamente con los dominios de la diosa Hela.

Y, como lo había predicho Frigg, Loki ya se encontraba ahí. Vieron a Loki salir empapado del agua, con el cuerpo de una inconsciente Ran, quien tenía una herida bastante desagradable en su cuello. Vieron también a Hela, con el cabello, anteriormente brillante y sedoso, siendo remplazado por ramas de árbol. Estaba sentada en el suelo, con un gesto de evidente fastidio en su rostro. Loki colocó a Ran al lado de Hela y se sentó también, aspirando profundamente.

– Ah, ¡ustedes son unas diosas muy problemáticas! – replicaba – Ya estoy viejo para estar haciéndome el héroe, Hela.

– ¡No fue mi culpa! – exclamó la diosa – ¡El maldito de Zeus me engañó! ¡Nos engañó! ¡Y no cumplió su promesa!

– Bueno, quizá puedas ver una última vez a ese caballero de Atena, antes de que la entrada sea sellada – Hela miró a su padre, con gesto confundido y este señaló hacia atrás, donde aparecían tres invitados inesperados – ¿Crees que puedas darle un par de minutos a esta tonta enamorada, señora creadora?

– Le agradecería que me llamara por mi nombre, señor Loki – contestó Hilda – Hilda estaría bien. Y supongo que no debería haber ningún problema, ya que necesitamos desplegar nuestro cosmos por completo y eso tomará tiempo.

– También necesitaremos tu ayuda, Loki – le dijo Odín.

– Como diga, mi señor Odín – respondió Loki, haciendo una reverencia que a Odín le parecía más bien burlona – Vamos, no te enfades, hermano. ¿Por qué no mejor comenzamos?

Hilda asintió y extendió los brazos hacia adelante, gesto que fue imitado por Frigg, Odín y Loki. El cosmos de los cuatro comenzó a canalizarse en los brazos, brotando en forma de haces de luz hacia el frente, mientras le daban la espalda a las puertas de los dominios de Hela.

– Date prisa, Hela – la apremió Loki.

– No deberías tener problemas para trasportarte hasta el Santuario; – dijo Hilda – ahora que Zeus está cautivo su barrera se ha desvanecido y con Hera concentrada en sus propios asuntos, nadie se percatará de lo que estamos haciendo.

– Eres bastante útil, Hilda de Polaris – comentó Hela, con una sonrisa burlona idéntica a la de su padre.

– Sólo un pequeño detalle, – añadió Hilda – no esperes una bienvenida cordial en el Santuario de Atena, mucho menos por parte de Milo de Escorpio.

– Vale la pena correr el riesgo – dijo Hela finalmente, antes de desaparecer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En sus sueños, Milo sentía que unas suaves manos recorrían su torso desnudo, mientras él se removía incómodo entre las sábanas. De repente sintió su cuerpo arder y el sudor resbalar por su frente. Abrió los ojos e intentó incorporarse, pero su frente se estrelló con una frente ajena. Sus ojos por poco se salen de sus órbitas en cuanto se encontró con los juguetones ojos de Hela, quien había recuperado su hermosa apariencia.

Milo gritó y se echó hacia atrás, chocando la espalda con el respaldo de la cama. Hela se acercó nuevamente a él, gateando. La diosa colocó ambas manos en el rostro del caballero, mientras se sentaba sobre su firme abdomen.

– ¡¿Quién rayos eres tú?! – exclamó Milo, colocando las manos en los hombros de Hela, para apartarla.

– Qué cruel eres, no me recuerdas – respondió, haciendo un puchero – Bueno, no importa, de todos modos sólo venía a despedirme de ti, ya que no nos veremos en un tiempo – Milo seguía confundido y notó que su fiebre estaba empeorando, tanto que su vista comenzaba a nublarse – Pero no creas que he renunciado a ti, Milo, – y lo besó en los labios – después de todo, eres el único que ha hecho latir este podrido corazón mío.

Milo se encontraba casi al borde de la inconsciencia, cuando sintió una cálida mano que acariciaba su frente, logrando así que la fiebre cediera y el caballero cayera profundamente dormido.

– _De momento sellaré este poder, hasta el momento en que necesites utilizarlo nuevamente para proteger a la tierra._

Y es que una madre siempre estará ahí para sus hijos, sin importar lo que suceda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suspiró por enésima vez, mientras permanecía oculto en la penumbra. Se podían escuchar jadeos y suspiros, respiraciones agitadas y en general se percibía un ambiente caldeado de sexo. Vigilar a Dionisio era su misión, pero aquello lo irritaba de sobremanera, ¿por qué rayos tenía que seguirlo hasta cuando estaba en sus momentos de intimidad con sus amantes? ¿Tanto le temía Hera? Era la reina del Olimpo, por todos los cielos, ¿por qué temerle a un dios de "segunda categoría" como él?

Y bien, ¿quién era este "espía"? Pues nada más y nada menos que Heracles, hijo de Zeus y Alcmena. Tenía el porte de un dios, con su cabello castaño claro ondulado y sus penetrantes ojos verdes, que había heredado de su madre. Pero, a pesar de ser un semidiós, un hijo de Zeus, en ese momento no era más que la marioneta de Hera.

Por el simple hecho de haberse atrevido a nacer de la unión de Zeus y una mujer que no fuera la diosa Hera, se había ganado el rencor eterno de la reina de los dioses. Hera lo odiaba profundamente, le había causado penurias durante toda su vida, lo había sometido a las pruebas más crueles e incluso le había quitado la dicha de volverse a enamorar. Ya moribundo, a las puertas del Inframundo, se encontró con la causante de todas sus desdichas.

– _Sírveme. Sírveme y te libraré de todas tus desdichas_ – había dicho Hera – _Te devolveré todo aquello que te arrebaté. Tu poder, a tu familia, te convertiré en un Olímpico. Es una buena oferta, ¿no te parece?_

En ese momento su desesperación era tal que aceptó aquella petición – que rayaba en orden – casi sin pensarlo. Ansiaba ver a su amada Mégera y a sus hijos. Y estaba dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio. Claro que en ese momento, cuando escuchaba cómo Dionisio alcanzaba el clímax, no estaba tan seguro de querer hacerlo. Era humillante, y se preguntaba ¿cuánto más planeaba humillarlo Hera?

– Quizás lo mejor sería no haber nacido – se dijo – ¡Bah! ¡Qué tonterías estoy pensando! Desde que Hera me sacó del Inframundo supe que estaba destinado sólo a servirla, aun cuando no tenga garantía de que ella vaya a cumplir su promesa.

Heracles detuvo su monólogo entonces, para ocultarse tras unos árboles, al ver cómo Dionisio salía de la humilde cabaña de su amante, arreglándose la túnica. Vio que el dios miraba a ambos lados, nervioso, antes de alejarse de aquel humilde poblado en las afueras de Trípoli.

– ¿Adónde te diriges ahora, Dionisio? – se preguntaba Heracles.

Heracles lo siguió de cerca, cuando se dio cuenta de que conocía aquel camino. Estaba seguro de cuál era el sitio al que se estaba dirigiendo el dios. La pregunta era, ¿qué negocios podría tener el dios con el ente que se ocultaba en ese sitio? Vio entonces que Dionisio, miraba hacia atrás y hacia ambos lados, para cerciorarse de que estaba solo. El dios del vino entró en la caverna. Heracles permaneció escondido detrás de unas piedras de gran tamaño.

– ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?

– _Sigue a Dionisio_ – escuchó la voz de Hera, hablando directamente a su cosmos – _No lo pierdas de vista._

– Así que me estás vigilando. Qué poco confías en mí, Hera.

Heracles se internó en la caverna y avanzó cautelosamente, cuidando que sus sandalias hicieran el mínimo ruido y que no se dejara escuchar su agitada respiración. Rezó también para que el sonido de su acelerado corazón fuera amortiguado por las gotas que golpeteaban en las rocas. Estaba muy oscuro, pero él tenía buena vista, así que pudo avanzar con relativa facilidad.

Finalmente vio luz al final del camino y decidió apurar el paso, cuidando igualmente el ser lo más silencioso posible. Estaba cerca del lugar al que había ido Dionisio, de eso estaba seguro. Pronto divisó la figura del dios del vino, que, afortunadamente, le daba la espalda. Sintió entonces un abrumador cosmos que lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo. No había duda de quién se trataba y Heracles rogaba que no se hubieran percatado de su presencia.

– Tendré que acercarme más si es que quiero escuchar lo que dice.

Pero no había dado dos pasos siquiera cuando Dionisio apareció justo enfrente suyo, con una enigmática sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Heracles tragó saliva y quiso retroceder, pero estaba paralizado.

– Justo iba a llamarte para que te unieras a la conversación – Dionisio le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera – Hay alguien que quiero presentarte.

El semidiós se debatía entre escapar de allí y llevar las noticias a Hera, o acatar la petición de Dionisio. Finalmente optó por lo segundo. Dionisio se detuvo al pie de lo que parecía ser un acantilado. Heracles miró hacia abajo, pero no encontró más que oscuridad.

– ¡Ja! Mira nada más, si es Heracles – dijo una profunda voz masculina que retumbó en toda la caverna – Así que ahora Hera ha enviado a un niño como espía.

Heracles supo al instante quién era el ser que acababa de hablar y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Acaso esta vez sí conocería la muerte? Siempre dijo que no tenía miedo a la muerte, pero ansiaba tanto volver a ver a Mégera que deseaba conservar su insignificante vida un poco más.

– No te preocupes, Hera no tiene forma de saber que estás aquí – dijo Dionisio, causando que el hombre se sobresaltara – Este lugar está protegido por el poder del titán Crono y su esposa, Rea. Es inalcanzable.

– ¿Trabajas para Hera, cuando ella ha hecho de tu vida un suplicio? – esta vez se escuchó una firme voz femenina que no podía pertenecer a nadie más que Rea.

– Hera me ha prometido…

– ¿En verdad crees que mi arrogante hijita mantendrá esa promesa? – le preguntó Crono. Heracles no respondió aunque conocía de sobra la respuesta – Únete a nosotros, Heracles, y cumpliremos tu deseo.

El aludido se mantuvo en silencio, como meditando las palabras del titán. No sentía que pudiera confiar en un ente tan engañoso como Crono. Entonces, vio cómo una especie de tentáculo se aferraba a su tobillo y lo arrastraba hasta el fondo del abismo. Cerró los ojos, como esperando la muerte. Pero su "aterrizaje" fue suave. Una brillante luz se presentó ante él, tomando la forma de la mujer que amaba.

– Mégera – balbuceó. Mégera tenía una larga cabellera castaña y unos hermosos ojos violáceos – ¡Mégera! – gritó e intentó abrazarla, pero su figura se desvaneció.

– Esta es la entrada al Tártaro que, como bien has de saber, es parte de los dominios de Hades – explicó Rea – Mégera se encuentra en los Campos Asfódelos, fácilmente alcanzables por nosotros desde aquí.

– ¿Qué dices, Heracles? – insistió Dionisio.

– ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – preguntó, resignado.

– ¿Has escuchado el término "agente doble"?


	22. Epílogo

_Bueno, ahora sí, oficialmente Antarsía llega a su fin. El final, como pudieron notar en el capítulo anterior y como notarán en este epílogo es bastante abierto. ¿Habrá continuación?, pues ya lo veremos. De momento, no diré nada más que ¡disfruten!, y léame en los comentarios finales._

**Advertencia:** leve spoiler de Saint Seiya: saga de Hades.

**.**

**.**

"_El orgullo engendra al tirano. El orgullo, cuando inútilmente ha llegado a acumular imprudencias y excesos, remontándose sobre el más alto pináculo, se precipita en un abismo de males, del que no hay posibilidad de salir"_

_Sócrates._

**.**

**.**

**Epílogo**

Aquella mañana ocurrieron dos acontecimientos clave que marcaron el inicio de la nueva era, del resurgir de aquel país en el extremo norte del mundo. La gente se congregó alrededor de la representante del gran Odín en la Tierra. El primero de aquellos acontecimientos era fácilmente identificable desde las ventanas de todas las casas: el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, acariciando la piel de los ciudadanos de Asgard. El segundo acontecimiento era, quizás, aún más sorprendente para la gente: la estatua de Odín había regresado, pero eso no era todo, pues a su lado había aparecido una estatua de igual tamaño, que representaba a la diosa Frigg.

– Odín, señor de Asgard; Frigg, gran señora que vela por esa tierra congelada, – decía Hilda, con la manos juntas contra su pecho, en gesto de oración – somos el pueblo que vive en Asgard, en el extremo norte del mundo. Nosotros, hoy, después de tiempos inmemoriales, podemos ver la luz del sol, podemos sentir su calor y maravillarnos con su resplandor. Nosotros, el pueblo de Asgard, levantamos la vista y les decimos, ¡gracias!

El pueblo se alzó en vítores, dando gracias a los grandes dioses protectores de su amada tierra. La multitud permaneció orando un rato más, hasta que se fueron dispersando, regresando cada uno a sus labores. Hilda permaneció orando enfrente de las imponentes estatuas, con su hermana menor a su lado. Fler entonces se incorporó y miró hacia el cielo, pensativa.

– ¿Hay algo que te preocupa, Fler? – preguntó entonces Hilda, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia. La muchacha no respondió al instante, más bien permaneció en silencio, como buscando las palabras correctas para expresar su sentir.

– Temo por el bienestar del mundo, hermana – dijo finalmente la protegida por Freyja – Ahora que se ha roto el balance en el panteón griego, estoy segura de que las cosas no volverán a ser como antes.

– Fler, oremos juntas por la paz de este mundo – Fler se fijó en el gesto lleno de seguridad de su hermana y se sintió entonces más tranquila – Estaremos listas en caso de que Atena necesite nuestra ayuda. Esta vez yo también pelearé.

La menor de las hermanas asintió sonriendo, mientras caminaba junto a su hermana de regreso al palacio Valhala.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cambiaba los canales una y otra vez, con la esperanza de encontrar alguna buena noticia. Y es que desde que regresaran del Olimpo, cada vez que encendía el televisor se encontraba con reportes de desgracias: inundaciones, tsunamis, terremotos, misteriosas plagas, hambruna. El mundo se encontraba en un completo caos. Saori se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se masajeó la sien, mientras Tatsumi a su lado miraba con el ceño fruncido el nuevo reporte desde Egipto.

– _Esta vez nos encontramos en la Tierra de los Faraones, – _decía el reportero – _donde de repente una misteriosa lluvia ha empezado a caer sobre las míticas pirámides de la necrópolis de Giza. Pero, ¿qué tiene de especial esta lluvia?, se preguntarán, pues es una lluvia roja como la sangre que, al contacto con la piel provoca terribles quemaduras – _hizo una pausa mientras abría el paraguas, al tiempo que la lluvia volvía a caer – _Tenemos reportes de que incluso la famosa Esfinge de Giza se ha teñido de rojo ya, los expertos…_

Desesperada, Saori apagó el televisor y dejó el control remoto sobre una mesita de madera al lado del sofá. La mujer suspiró profundamente, antes de hundirse en el sillón, mientras sus ojos se dirigían a la ventana empañada por la lluvia.

– Primero Venecia enfrenta su mayor crisis y está aún más cerca de quedar sepultada bajo el agua; – dijo entonces la rencarnación de Atena – luego ese tsunami en las costas de Nueva Zelanda y ahora ¿una lluvia de sangre en Egipto? – se giró hacia su mayordomo – Tatsumi, ¿qué va a suceder con nosotros?

El aludido se quedó mirando a su señora con gesto abatido, sin saber exactamente qué decir. Saori entonces echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, volviendo a hacerse la misma pregunta, ¿qué va a suceder con el mundo? ¿Fue tal la magnitud de aquel "cambio de papeles" que incluso la Madre Tierra buscaba venganza?

– Está claro que Hera ha destrozado por completo el delicado balance de este mundo – la puerta de la habitación se abrió de pronto, dejando ver la figura de Ikki, recostado contra el marco de la puerta – Pronto se dará cuenta de lo difícil que es gobernar un mundo tan torcido como este.

– ¡Qué insolencia! – replicó en ese momento Tatsumi, pero Ikki simplemente lo ignoró – ¿¡Qué forma de irrumpir…!?

Pero Saori le hizo un gesto con la mano y el hombre guardó silencio.

– Yo los he llamado, Tatsumi – dijo Saori, al tiempo que aparecían Seiya, Hyoga y Shun – Tenemos que estar listos para pelear.

– ¿En qué rayos está pensando Hera? – preguntó Hyoga, cruzándose de brazos

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caminó con paso lento y elegante – digno de una emperatriz – hasta los Campos Elíseos, aquella tierra de ensueño reservada solamente para algunos pocos privilegiados. Todo estaba en calma, mientras Perséfone avanzaba hasta el templo donde era resguardado el hermoso cuerpo de su esposo. La emperatriz ascendió por las escaleras y las puertas que flanqueaban el templo principal de Hades se abrieron de par en par. Entró, mientras aquella sonrisa, que había portado desde que se enteró de las buenas nuevas provenientes del Olimpo, permanecía en sus labios. Estaba ansiosa por contarle a su esposo las noticias.

– ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? – preguntó entonces una profunda voz masculina, que parecía provenir de una especie de ataúd que estaba en el centro del templo.

– ¿Te he despertado, mi señor? – respondió con otra pregunta.

– No falta mucho para que vuelva a dormir, pero dime, en serio, ¿qué significa esa sonrisa que traes en tu rostro?

– Como siempre, puedes verlo todo – dijo la emperatriz – Pronto, querido, tendremos la esplendorosa vida que nos merecemos, ya lo verás.

Y, con una sonrisa que se había ensanchado aún más, Perséfone comenzó a relatarle todo lo acontecido desde el día en que Hera había ido a visitarla: el cómo usó aquel sagrado poder para revivir a los humanos que la diosa madre le encomendó, el complot de Hera con otros dioses, las batallas tanto físicas como psicológicas y, por último y con gran orgullo, la victoria de Hera sobre Zeus.

Perséfone esperó, expectante, a que su esposo pregonara palabras de dicha, pero el emperador del Inframundo se mantuvo en silencio. La mujer abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al instante volvió a cerrarla, sin atreverse a hablar. Escuchó entonces un suspiro que la hizo sobresaltarse, justo antes de que Hades, esta vez con voz colérica, volviera a pronunciar palabra.

– Aún eres ingenua, mi amada Perséfone – la diosa parpadeó, confundida.

– ¿Qué quieres decir, mi señor Hades? – preguntó ella al instante.

– Bueno, ¿por qué no dejamos que nuestro invitado sea quien responda tu pregunta?

Perséfone se volteó bruscamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, intentando detectar al intruso. Entonces, desde atrás de una columna apareció la figura del dios de vino, Dionisio. Hades soltó una risotada, al tiempo que Dionisio se acercaba a una estupefacta Perséfone para arrodillarse ante ella y besar su mano. La emperatriz retiró la mano y lo miró con gesto desafiante. Pero antes de que ella pudiera preguntar algo, el dios se incorporó y dijo:

– No esperaba menos del gran emperador del Inframundo. Perdonará mi descortesía, mi señora Perséfone, deseaba conversar con usted pero no quería interrumpir esta charla entre marido y mujer – Perséfone abrió la boca para hablar, pero Dionisio la interrumpió cortésmente – Mil disculpas, mi señora, por favor permítame responder a su pregunta y a todas aquellas que surgirán luego de que conozca la verdad.

– Habla, Dionisio – ordenó la emperatriz, cruzándose de brazos.

– El señor Hades la ha llamado ingenua, – dijo – eso es porque, y va a disculpar mi rudeza, ¿de verdad cree usted que Hera cumplirá su palabra?

La emperatriz no supo qué responder. Bajó los brazos y apretó los puños, al tiempo que la sonrisa desaparecía por completo de su rostro, para no regresar. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en Dionisio un momento y luego los movió de un lado a otro, justo como lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa. Dirigió luego la vista hacia el ataúd donde descansaba su esposo, como buscando apoyo. Pero estaba claro que Hades no podía hacer nada por ella en ese momento.

– Todo lo que Hera le ha dicho no son más que patrañas – continuó el dios del vino – Está claro que ella no desea compartir su "tesoro" con nadie más.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? – lo interrogó Perséfone, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

– ¿Los ha traicionado ya? – preguntó Hades, ante la sorpresa de su esposa.

– No, pero pronto lo hará.

– Es por eso que tú la has traicionado primero, ¿no es así? – agregó Perséfone, con tono venenoso – Tienes una fama que te precede, Dionisio, y no es precisamente buena. Puedo verlo en tus ojos, tú sólo buscas tu propio beneficio. Así que, ¿cómo esperas que te crea?

– No esperaba que me creyera, pero, ¿tiene alguna idea de cómo pude llegar hasta aquí?

La emperatriz se dio cuenta entonces de que aquella pregunta no había pasado por su cabeza antes. El Inframundo era una fortaleza, no cualquiera era capaz de ingresar. Y, aunque los espectros de Hades aún durmieran, quedaban toda serie de obstáculos que lo convertían en una verdadera pesadilla para los intrusos. Dionisio no tenía ni un solo rasguño, ¿cómo era eso posible? Perséfone estaba horrorizada, ¿y si alguien llegaba allí e invadía el templo mientras su esposo estaba indefenso?

– Entiendo, entonces es así como pudiste lograrlo – dijo Hades, causando que la emperatriz volviera a sobresaltarse – Te escabulliste hasta aquí desde el Tártaro – Dionisio sonrió – Bueno, ahora está claro para quién trabajas y cuál es la verdad, ¿no es así, querida Perséfone?

Los ojos de la diosa se abrieron como platos cuando finalmente comprendió las palabras de su esposo. Y también las palabras de Dionisio. Se llevó las manos a la boca, para contener un grito de asombro.

– Estoy aquí para proponerle un trato – continuó el dios del vino – Uno que, estoy seguro, no será capaz de rechazar.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – era la segunda vez que hacía aquella pregunta.

– Quiere decir, – fue Hades quien respondió – que pronto seremos nosotros quienes gobiernen sobre la tierra. Una tierra teñida de muerte y oscuridad.

Hades y Dionisio rieron perversamente, haciendo que a la diosa se le erizaran hasta los vellos de la nuca. La cortina de una nueva batalla amenazaba con levantarse muy pronto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se sentía patético. Es más, estaba seguro de que debía verse doblemente patético. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, era la primera vez que se sentía tan patético, como un despojo de lo que siempre había sido. Estaba atado con unas gruesas cadenas oxidadas, que aprisionaban sus muñecas y tobillos. Tenía las rodillas destrozadas y sangrantes. De su túnica no quedaba más que la parte inferior y tenía el torso lleno de heridas que no cicatrizaban. Sí, heridas provocadas por las plumas de pavorreal de Hera. Su ojo derecho estaba completamente cerrado, pues tenía un golpe bastante desagradable. Su anteriormente tonificado cuerpo ahora lucía débil y sus músculos se veían flácidos. Sí, Zeus no era más que una sombra de su antiguo ser.

– Vaya, vaya, mira nada más a quién tenemos aquí, el dios del Olimpo en persona – Zeus rió con ironía al escuchar la burlona voz de su padre, desde los confines de la Tierra – Espero que disfrute su estancia, su Majestad.

– Eso es muy amable de tu parte, padre – contestó – Así que finalmente te dignaste a dirigirme la palabra, después de, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? ¿Un mes? – Crono rió.

– Una semana.

– Ah, una semana – añadió, riendo – Ya veo, así que apenas ha pasado una semana desde que el reinado de Hera comenzó. Entonces, tú, aquel que todo lo ve, cuéntame, ¿cómo le está yendo?

– Es un verdadero caos – le dijo Crono al instante, entre risas. Zeus arqueó una ceja – Mi pequeña niña, parece que no tiene madera de gobernante.

– ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? – replicó en voz baja – Esto era lo que ella quería, ¿no? Tenía que estar preparada.

– Tú mismo pudiste comprobarlo, ¿verdad Zeus? – continuó el titán – Que no es tan simple estar al mando – a Zeus no le quedó más que asentir, dándole la razón a su padre – Bueno, si te concentras un poco podrás verlo también, el suplicio por el que Hera tendrá que pasar.

– Bastardo – susurró Zeus, entre risas – Al final te equivocaste, no fue uno de mis hijos quien me derrocó, fue mi propia mujer – y volvió a reír, al tiempo que su padre lo secundaba – En fin, ¿cuánto tiempo durará esta farsa?

– El tiempo que yo desee – respondió – Por cierto, cuando regreses, yo que tú tendría cuidado con Apolo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fler se dejó caer sobre la nieve, de rodillas, mientras finalmente era capaz de dejar salir todas aquellas lágrimas que estuvo conteniendo enfrente de su hermana y de sus guardianas a la hora del almuerzo. Una vez más, sus pies la habían conducido a ese lugar. Se arrastró para ingresar en la caverna, al tiempo que sentía cómo sus lágrimas eran evaporadas por el calor abrasante de la lava que ardía día y noche. Gritó con insistencia el nombre de aquel que, muy en su interior sabía, se había robado su corazón; mientras las lágrimas salían sin control de sus ojos.

Se llevó las manos al rostro, buscando contener su llanto, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era tarea imposible, por lo que golpeó el suelo de roca con sus manos, lastimándose. Pero aquel dolor físico no le importaba, porque no podía compararse con el dolor de la pérdida. Con el hecho de haberlo perdido una vez más. Hagen se había sacrificado para salvarla y ella lo había matado con sus propias manos.

– ¡Hagen! – volvió a gritar, sintiendo que se le desgarraba la garganta.

Y, justo cuando perdía el conocimiento y creía que se desplomaría sobre el suelo rocoso, sintió que unos cálidos brazos sujetaban su cuerpo y la abrazaban con ternura. Dejó entonces que sus ojos se cerraran y, antes de sucumbir a la inconsciencia, dejó escapar una leve sonrisa. Vor, quien observaba a su señora desde una distancia prudente – pues no quería que se diera cuenta de que la estaba siguiendo – estuvo a punto de correr hacia ella, pero se detuvo en cuanto se dio cuenta de quién era el hombre que acababa de aparecer.

– Cygnus, quizás tú seas capaz de devolverle la sonrisa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿El fin? Bueno, tengo algunas ideas así que, si ustedes así lo desean, algún día escribiré una continuación y algunas historias individuales derivadas de esta. _

_Bueno, ¿qué les puedo decir? Sólo, ¡GRACIAS! ¡INFINITAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO! Porque sin ustedes Antarsía no sería lo que es, porque sin su apoyo no habría tenido la inspiración para continuar hasta el final. Antarsía se acaba y me da cierta nostalgia, pero todo tiene un final y esta historia no es la excepción._

_No me cansaré de decirlo, ¡GRACIAS POR EL APOYO! ¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, MENSAJES PRIVADOS Y ALERTAS!_

_Por cierto, Caliope07, me encantó tu idea, así que también, algún día, la usaré para un fic, si no te molesta._

_IMPORTANTE: en un par de semanas publicaré el primer capítulo de "Edda poética: el manuscrito perdido", un fic Hyoga/Fler, pero sí tengo que decir que esta historia se moverá lentamente porque ahora que Antarsía está terminada me dedicaré a concluir mis historias de Sailor Moon que tengo muy abandonadas._

_De nuevo… gracias… _


End file.
